Le dilemme
by Airin-S
Summary: Amour à trois...C'est toujours compliqué. Mais quand on s'éprend à la fois de la Lumière et des Ténèbres, cela n'en est que pire.
1. Le dilemme

Plop plop bijour tout le monde (toutes celles et ceux qui passent par là). Je vais me débarrasser des formalités de suite...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sortent tout droit (plus ou moins) de l'esprit de JKR. La chanson n'est pas de moi non plus, elle sort de la comédie musicale « Les dix commandements », la chanson « le dilemme ».

**Spoiler** : aucun...on prend les personnages et on arrange une histoire autour.

**Rating** : euh...T? (pas l'habitude...normalement je prends M....sauf que là...je ne trouve pas grand chose de particulièrement violent/interdit aux moins de 18/choquant (si on exclu le yaoi et le threesome...) Donc...T

**Avertissements** : Threesome (trois protagonistes), yaoi (relations homosexuelles entre hommes)

Voilà c'est tout ce qui est embêtant pour un auteur...  
Ensuite...si vous connaissez la chanson...oubliez là, oubliez qui chante, qui sont les personnages et leur histoire. Là j'en raconte une toute autre. Rien à voir...à part une histoire à trois...  
Que dire de plus? Un tit Voldemort/Drago/Harry... J'aime les pairing Voldy/Dray, je déteste Harry...mais quand j'ai ré-entendu la chanson...ça a fait tilt...  
Alors pourquoi pas...?  
Bon...trêve de badinerie... Place à la fic

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Quand que nous soyons...que vous soyez. Faites un bon dans le temps, aujourd'hui, nous sommes en 2000, l'avènement du nouveau millénaire. Événement à ne pas manquer c'est certain... Pas pour la date, ce n'est qu'un détail, une année de plus au milieu de milliards d'autres. Non...ce qu'il y a d'important aujourd'hui, précisément entre le 31 décembre 1999 et le premier janvier 2000, c'est Sa victoire. La victoire des Ténèbres de mon Seigneur, face à la Lumière de mon amour. Et, ne vous méprenez en rien, je suis plus qu' heureux de cette victoire...

Pourquoi alors que j'ai dit que celui que j'aime vient de perdre...? Bonne question. Qui demande une réponse simple, qui est le cœur de mon dilemme... Celui qui a gagné, battu son adversaire à plate couture, avec simplicité et finesse, et aussi celui qui vient de perdre avec grandeur et fierté, ces deux là... autant l'un que l'autre...je les aime. Voilà tout le problème. J'aime une antithèse complète. Les plus profondes Ténèbres et la plus éclatante Lumière.

Si je suis fou...? Non...non je ne crois pas...juste indécis... Je sais que je dois faire un choix mais comment faire ce choix?

_Qui pourra M'ouvrir les yeux  
Qui saura Me dire lequel des deux Je désire_

Non... la question n'est pas là...je les désire tous les deux, autant l'un que l'autre. Je les ai eu...tous les deux. J'ai aimé être soumis à l'un, être dominant de l'autre. Le désire je ne peux le maîtriser n'est-ce pas? Je les désire si fort l'un que l'autre. Sans faille... sans doute...

_Lequel m'attire_

Mais l'un m'attire. Par sa finesse, sa fragilité, sa fierté même alors qu'il a tout perdu. Il trouve encore le courage de vivre, de résister. Il est enfermé, nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à venir le visiter. Lorsque c'est moi, je lui fait l'amour. Je me plais à croire que ça l'aide à tenir...je ne veux pas le voir mourir. Quand d'autres viennent...il souffre atrocement. Et je n'y peux rien... enfin je pourrais...peut-être...

_Qui j'admire_

Mais il y a l'autre. L'autre... mon Maître... non... Mon Seigneur et Maître. Lui qui m'a promis tout ce que je désirerais, qui m'a donné tout ce que je voulais. Il est... comment dire? Il est une incarnation de la puissance, le seul devant lequel je plie. Mes parents même n'arrivent pas à me faire obéir comme il le fait...et avec si peu de chose. Quelques mots, quelques gestes...quelques caresses.. si simples, et pourtant il me fait me sentir si important, enfin regardé...

_Qui me fera choisir_

Comment choisir? Qui m'aidera dans ce choix? Sur qui puis-je compter? Personne je pense. Aucun des deux ne sait pour l'autre. S'ils savaient... Je les perdrais tous les deux.

_Entre une espérance et un empire_

Mais ils ont tellement à m'offrir, je veux tellement en accepter d'eux. L'un espère me voir le faire sortir de sa cage de fer et de pierre, maculée de sang, de sueur. L'autre me fait miroiter monts et merveilles, puis me les offre sans conditions, ou si peu. J'ai un empire à mes pieds, j'ai l'empereur à mes côtés. Et je vais chercher la faiblesse...

_Entre un regard sans faille et un sourire_

Il est Seigneur, Roi, Empereur, Maître... Il ne faillira plus jamais. Il a déjà perdu il y a longtemps, mais ce n'était que pour mieux revenir. Quand il me regarde, quand ses yeux sanguins me transpercent, me font voir et ressentir tout à la fois. A ces moments là je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir voir autre chose... voir ce sourire. Ce sourire fin et fragile et en même temps certain alors que son avenir est tracé dans le sang. Ce sourire que cet homme qu'il est devenu m'offre après avoir vu le ciel dans mes yeux, à défaut de pouvoir le voir en vrai. Mais ce n'est qu'à travers ce regard que je veux voir ce sourire...

_Moi j'aimerais pouvoir aimer  
Aimer les yeux fermés_

Ne pas me préoccuper de qui j'ai en face de moi, du moment qu'il est l'un d'eux...e t qu'ils le sachent...Mais s'ils le savaient...je les perdrais et l'un et l'autre. Je voudrais pouvoir m'abandonner totalement à crier l'un de leurs noms dans les bras de l'autre sans avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. J'aimerais qu'ils lisent dans mes yeux, l'un comme l'autre, une détermination sans faille à les aimer...

_Pouvoir partager  
Et l'amour et l'amitié_

Mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas? Je dois me contenter d'un des deux. Aimer les deux m'est interdit parce qu'ils sont opposés, ennemis, antithèse l'un de l'autre. Ténèbres et Lumière. Bien et Mal. Vainqueur et Perdant. Plein d'espoir et certain de lui... Je ne peux les départager, choisir l'un ou l'autre et perdre le second.

_Aimer dans le plaisir  
Sans avoir à choisir_

Certainement j'en demande trop...J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut non? Je ne veux pas choisir, je les veux eux deux, à la fois l'un et l'autre. Mon Maître et mon amant. Si secret l'un que l'autre. Mais chaque fois que je les vois, ils me le demandent. Ils se doutent peut-être? Non...cela ne se peut. Si ils savaient...je les aurais déjà perdu depuis longtemps...ils se haïssent tant l'un l'autre...  
Ils me forceront à choisir un jour ou l'autre. L'un me murmure dans le secret que je lui confectionne pour quelques heures tout au plus : «_ Aime-moi sans me le dire _».  
Parce que si je le dis vraiment, alors ça ne sera plus un rêve. Ça ne sera plus un espoir mais bien vrai... et si c'est vrai cela peut-être défait, brisé, bafoué, anéanti... Et ça, aucun de nous ne le veut...

_Sans avoir à choisir_

Mais je refuse de choisir... c'est trop difficile. Je n'ai jamais été courageux. Je l'admet. J'ai même un peu toujours été lâche. Alors je ne veux pas choisir, et je dis que je ne veux pas...parce que c'est vrai. Il est rare que je ne mente pas, mais pour une fois, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Je ne peux et ne veux pas choisir entre l'un et l'autre.

L'autre... L'autre me demande la soumission que je me plais à lui donner. Mais il doit voir, savoir quelque chose. Il me chuchote parfois « _Laisse moi te conquérir_ » à la façon de quelqu'un qui veut être seul à régner. Seul...unique, incontesté. Parfois il me fait peur, je crains qu'il ne sache... Mais s'il savait, il nous aurait déjà tué sans doute. Il me veut, à lui seul... Je pense qu'il me dit cela uniquement par jeu...parce qu'il pense ne plus avoir que moi à conquérir dans le monde... Moi...moi qui suis déjà tout à lui sans condition aucune...

_Mais qui pourra Me dire comment Les aimer Sans les trahir un peu Tous les deux_

Auprès de qui trouverais-je de l'aide pour choisir? Je mène depuis longtemps cette double vie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ne devrais plus du moins. C'est devenu dangereux, très dangereux,...trop certainement. J'ai peur... parce qu'à chaque fois que je me donne à l'un ou à l'autre, qu'importe lequel, je les trahis à chaque fois. Et cela me sera fatal s'ils sachent... Et si je choisis...l'un ou l'autre...

_Sans faire souffrir Celui qui Ne sera jamais heureux_

Si je choisi celui qui possède, celui qui a le pouvoir. Jamais plus je ne verrais ce sourire, ce sourire que je chéris tant, que je veux voir fleurir encore souvent, plein de fois, n'importe quand... Ce sourire là je ne le verrais plus...plus jamais. Il n'a pas le cœur fragile, mais si il apprenais que l'autre existe dans ma vie à sa façon, il ne s'en relèverait pas... Du moins je pense. D'un côté j'espère être si important pour lui... Si important qu'il l'est pour moi...

L'autre... si je prend celui qui fait chavirer mon cœur à chaque fois, qui me fait fondre de douceur et que l'autre l'apprend... Il se sentira trahis au delà des mots. Il me l'a déjà dit, il ne s'en relèverais que blessé. Personne ne le sait, mais dans le secret de ses bras il me parle, me berce de tendresse... C'était étrange, c'est devenu vital pour moi. De me savoir important pour celui qui tient mon âme et mon cœur au creux de sa main... Mais si il apprend qu'un autre lui partage mon âme et mon cœur, après nous avoir tué il serait à jamais changé...trahis...

Aucun ne peut vivre...ne peut plus vivre sans moi. Cela fait pompeux, orgueilleux de dire cela...mais c'est vrai. Je le vois...je le sens dans leur abandon, à tous les deux... Ils me le disent, avec des mots, avec des gestes,...avec leurs regards... Cette situation doit changer je le sais...mais je ne veux pas... Je veux que tout soit encore comme maintenant...

_Mais rester encore celui qu'il désire  
Qu'il soit le regard sans faille ou le sourire_

Pouvoir avoir ce que je veux...eux deux en somme. Mon Maître, mon amour. Les deux...ensemble. Si fort ou faible qu'ils soient. Sis rêveur ou blasé qu'ils puissent être. Je ne veux pas choisir. Je ne veux plus, je ne veux pas, en décevoir un parce que c'est ce qu'il se passera si jamais je choisi.

Parce que si je choisi, j'entends déjà ce qu'ils me diront... Celui qui rêve, s'il l'apprend me susurrera « _Aime-moi sans me trahir _». Parce que pour lui, ne pas aimer que lui est une trahison pire que tout, pire que si c'était moi qui l'avait fait perdre ce combat. Ce serait pire que tout pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il n'est pas l'unique pour moi, pas mon seul amour, pas le seul à faire battre mon cœur, pas le seul que je veuille voir vivre...

Et l'autre... l'autre lui me promettra une fois de plus, m'affirmant « _Je serai ton avenir _». Et c'est vrai... Je lui avais avoué un jour, que ce que je voulais le plus au monde...c'était continuer de vivre, avoir un avenir quel qu'il puisse être. Mais avoir un avenir. Et il a décidé pour nous, d'être cet avenir. D'être tout pour moi... Et il est tout...tout autant qu'Harry...

Si je perds l'un ou l'autre... Lord Voldemort, ou Harry, je sais qu'il me manquera tout, même s'il me reste l'un des deux.  
Ils sont mon tout l'un et l'autre. Mais jamais ils ne seront _un_, ensemble...

Parce que s'ils savaient...

N'est-ce pas?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Plop plop fini...

Alors...anooo je vais demander des reviews pour le coup... (je n'en demande que rarement...soyez gentils (chibi eyes ) )

En fait, à la base cette fic est prévue pour être une One Shot. Cependant, au fil des mots, de la chanson, etc..j'me suis dit « pourquoi simplement une OS? Et pas une fic complète, avec plusieurs chapitres,... ». Donc...à votre bon cœur m'sieurs, dames, dites moi si vous voulez une suite, ou si l'OS se suffit à elle-même...

Voilà voilà...

Bizoux


	2. Petit problème

Plop plop bijour tout le monde ^^

Aaaaaaaaaalors... résultat des votes :  
7 : pour  
1 : contre  
1 : indécis

Je pense que le choix est tranché pour le coup non? Donc...suite est demandée, suite il y a. Je suis dévouée à mes lecteurs (tant que l'intrigue et les persos sont laissés à ma discrétion ^^). Donc je continue toujours sur mon threesome.

Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu les fics précédentes, je change de méthode de narration. On a eu des POV (alternés ou non), des narrateurs extérieurs,... maintenant je fais des POV alternés par chapitre. On aura la vision des nos trois sorciers... A chaque chapitre je change de personnage. Et ça sera aléatoire je pense. Suivant ce qui leur arrive. Je vais par contre faire des ellipses (passer des moments sous silence) mais ça sera noté et normalement assez clair. Et lors d'un événement très important (quoi? Je n'en sais encore rien mais il y en aura certainement) je ferais sans doute la vision de chacun de la même scène ou du même laps de temps. J'espère que ça va plaire :s

Comme à la base cette fic était une songfic, je pense que je vais m'amuser à glisser des paroles de chanson dans les narrations... juste pour le fun ^.^ Mais je n'en mettrais pas à tous les chapitres...

Je vais redéfinir la fic en M. Il y aura du lemon... (rien qu'à voir ce qui suit...), donc M... et je rajoute suspens à la romance.  
(_Je savais que j'avas oublié quelque chose...Merci Cosmoattitude_) Je compte poster...toutes les semaines, le weekend...comme d'habitude en somme. Et je préviendrais si un chapitre prend plus de temps que prévu à être écrit, ou si vous criez à l'infâmie et à l'hérétisme à cause de fautes/erreurs/incohérence, je prendrais plus de temps pour rédiger... maiiis si ça devait se passer comme ça, je ne ferais pas plus de deux semaines. DOnc voila en gros: 1 chapitre par semaine, au (très) pire un toutes les deux semaines (mais je doute -_-)

Je crois que c'est tout... enfin je pense...

enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Bien sûr...outre le fait qu'à 20ans cela fait environ deux mois que je suis emprisonné, que je n'ai aucun contact avec quoi que ce soit, que mes jours sont en danger à chaque seconde, que je suis amoureux d'un de mes pires ennemis, et d'autre petites choses...Mais ça depuis quelques temps c'est devenu habituel en fait.

Vous voulez des éclaircissements...? Bon hé bien...

Harry Potter, Survivant et perdant de la guerre contre ce salo... Voldemort, on va la faire simple et éviter les insultes sinon ça risque de prendre du temps. Donc Survivant, perdant, en tant que tel je suis retenu dans les magnifiques (comprenez mal isolées, suintantes d'eau et autres trucs, froides,... et autre) geôles, je ne sais pas du tout si mes amis sont en vie puisque dès la fin de la bataille finale...j'ai été enfermé là... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où se trouve « là ». Mais bon... En plus d'être emprisonné je suis amoureux. C'est beau l'amour hein? Ça serait mieux si ce n'était pas un mangemort de première classe non? Si certainement mais bon. On dit toujours « l'amour à ses raisons, que la raison ignore » Hé bien je peux vous assurer que la raison n'a rien à voir avec l'amour...c'est sûr et certain.

Comment il s'appelle? Drago...Drago Malfoy. Le seul, l'unique, le beau, le... ajoutez un tas de qualificatifs très positifs. Vous voyez le problème non? Si certainement. Drago, aussi... génial soit-il est un mangemort et ne compte pas ne plus en être. Il me l'a dit, et s'il me l'a dit...c'est que c'est vrai non? Si c'est vrai, c'est forcément vrai.

Si je commence à ne plus le croire lui je vais finir par devenir fou (plus que je ne le suis déjà). Il m'apporte ma dose d'air frai, ma dose d'amour, ma dose de douceur, ma dose de...de tout ce qui me manque. Il me calme lorsqu'il me parle, me fait vivre alors qu'il me fait l'amour, me fait rêver à parler du monde qui se construit, me fait vibrer au son de ses serments. Alors si je ne crois plus en lui, je ne crois plus en rien. Et si je ne crois plus en rien, je sais que je ne tiendrais pas. Pas face aux autres. Les autres mangemorts, ceux qui viennent la bouche emplie de sarcasme, des sorts tous plus vicieux et douloureux les uns que les autres au bout de leurs baguettes, les autres avec leur humiliation viscérale. Ils ont voulu me voir plus bas que terre... mais lui me fait voler au delà de tout ça et de bien plus encore.

C'est absurde d'être amoureux autant non? Certainement. Et je le sais hein, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il m'est vital , nécessaire. Mais cela ne doit pas être dit. Non parce que cela ne doit rester qu'un rêve. Si c'est un rêve, quand je vais me réveiller ce ne sera plus qu'un souvenir qui s'étiole et dont on ne garde qu'une bonne impression. Alors que si c'est vrai, si c'est vrai et que je le perds, là ça fera très mal. Ce sera horrible, je le sais ça aussi... Et puis...et puis aussi c'est dangereux pour lui d'être là. Si jamais il disait à haute voix ce que ses yeux me hurlent et que des oreilles indiscrètes se baladent à ce moment là. Si cela vient à se produire toutes les informations remonteront à ce... à Voldemort. Et là nous ne serons plus en danger...non là nous serons mort. Lui pour traitrise, moi juste parce qu'il ne peut pas me sentir, ni me voir en peinture, ni rien d'autre. Il m'exècre autant qu'il peu, et me hait par tous les pores de sa peau. Et ça c'est certain. Certain aussi que je préfère ne pas penser au fait qu'il découvre que son cher et chouchou Drago (oui Drago est un des favoris de Voldy... je le comprends en un sens...) couche assez régulièrement avec son prisonnier favori (comprenez : mon humble personne). Mais ça ce n'est pas le problème, du moins pas celui dont je parlais tout à l'heure.

Non le problème, le « quelque chose ne va pas » ce n'est pas ça. Ça a un rapport direct avec Drago (forcément...oui forcément...), il semble...bizarre en ce moment. Pas qu'il ai jamais été tout à fait normal, mais là c'est pire. Il a l'air d'être...plus mélancolique que d'habitude, plus... ailleurs. Il est _beaucoup_ plus doux qu'avant. Quand je dis beaucoup c'est que j'ai l'impression d'être plus fragile qu'une fleur séchée. Pas qu'il soit brutal en général mais normalement il n'est pas si prévenant quoi... Je fais tant pitié à voir? Je sais que j'ai maigri que le régime « prison » n'est pas génial... mais quand même. Je suis loin d'être à l'article de la mort quoi...

Mais non, j'ai l'impression qu'il me protège de quelque chose. Il est devenu tellement secret ces derniers temps... Enfin ces derniers temps, ça doit faire une semaine...deux? Deux peut-être oui.

Ha...? des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un vient. J'ai une chance sur deux que ce soit Drago, l'autre chance c'est ... c'est un autre mangemort qui lui ne vient pas pour me câliner. Je vois la lumière d'une torche se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il a toute la panoplie celui là, on dirait presque un détraqueur. La longue robe noir des mangemors, baguette à la main, le masque en argent pour éviter d'être reconnu. Il dit quelques mots aux gardiens, que je n'entends pas, leur tend un parchemin. Les deux qui sont là lisent, puis rendent la feuille et s'en vont me laissant seul avec... avec qui d'ailleurs?

Le grincement de la porte s'ouvrant m'arrache un frisson d'appréhension, je n'aime pas ce bruit... Le bruit des pas des deux gardes s'est tari. Je suis définitivement seul avec... l'autre.

_-Détend toi Harry. Ce n'est que moi..._

Euh...oui certainement. Mon ange enlève son masque et repousse la capuche noire. Je soupire de soulagement. Non franchement j'ai eu peur un moment. Mais en fait j'ai toujours peur mais absolument pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il a un air... défait, fatigué, préoccupé, mon ange, mon Drago. Sans rien dire il va s'asseoir sur la...paillasse qui me sert plus ou moins de lit. Il s'adosse au mur et repli ses jambes contre lui les entourant de ses bras. Il pose sa tête sur ses genoux faisant cascader ses cheveux devant lui.

Oui il a les cheveux plus longs qu'avant... beaucoup plus longs, plus longs que son père tant que j'y pense... et tellement plus beaux... Peu importe.

Je me rapproche doucement, repoussant une mèche dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Espoir qui se transforme en...autre chose lorsque je croise son regard. Il semble tellement...triste, tellement... enfin si ce n'était pas lui je dirais qu'il est désespéré en fait... il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux gris qui me fait redouter ce qu'il va dire, quoi qu'il dise d'ailleurs. Il doit s'en apercevoir puisque son visage se fend alors d'un doux sourire alors qu'il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Là, sa main vient se poser, légère, sur ma joue, je pose la mienne par dessus accentuant le contact.

_-Calme toi Amour. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Et... je... j'ai une nouvelle qui ne sera pas agréable, désolé._

Amour... Non il ne peut avoir dit ça. C'est un accord entre nous. Rien de réel, sinon mon rêve s'écroule. Ce n'est pas bon ça. Et puis il veut faire croire ça à qui, qu'il est juste fatigué? Hein? Non ça se voit qu'il ne va pas bien. Un rapport avec sa nouvelle? Je n'en sais rien. Pour le moment il serait bien en peine de parler. Je viens de l'emporter dans un baiser dont il ne se relèvera qu' essoufflé. Nous bouches s'apprennent à nouveau, nos langues retrouvent leurs jeux. Cela ne fais pas trois jours qu'il n'est pas venu et j'ai désespérément besoin de le toucher. C'est fort ça non...? Tellement fort que mes mains sont déjà en train de chercher tout contact avec sa peau. Elles ont écarté les pans de sa robe de mangemort et s'évertuent à déboutonner la chemise qu'elles ont trouvé. Mais d'un coup elles sont prises en otage par ses mains à lui alors qu'il rompt notre baiser me regardant dans les yeux, un air trop grave pour être bon signe habitant ses traits.

_-S'il te plait Harry écoute moi. Je... je ne pense pas revenir..._

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Il sait? Quelqu'un sait? Dis moi que c'est pas ça Dray, dis le moi!_

_-...aussi souvent du moins. Laisse moi finir mes phrases Potter. Ça t'évitera de dire de bêtises plus grosses que toi._

_-...Tu as fini là? Excuse moi, mais comme tu es... enfin... tu sais quoi. Je... désolé._

Il soupire et pose son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. Je peux presque sentir toute sa tension juste à travers ce geste. C'est trop pour moi. C'est pathétique mais je suis presque au bord des larmes là en fait. Ce qu'il vient de me dire est arrivé jusqu'à mes neurones et ça fait mal. Déjà que je ne le vois pas souvent, je le verrais encore moins?  
Ses bras passent possessivement autour de moi, me ceinturant doucement. Puis il se colle à moi, nichant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

_-J'ai quelque chose à faire, qui me prendra beaucoup de temps. Si ça ne marche pas... il y a des chances que tu ne me revois jamais Harry..._

Je me redresse d'un coup prêt à parler, mais il pose deux doigts sur mes lèvres me fixant d'un regard qui veut simplement dire que si je fais le moindre son il s'en ira.

_-Je le fais pour toi... pour..._nous_. Si jamais tu as considéré, avant ou maintenant, qu'il puisse y avoir un nous dans cette histoire. Tu sais que... je ne peux pas te faire sortir d'ici. Seulement il y a encore des mangemorts dans les cercles importants qui... pourraient faire quelque chose pour moi. Tu détestes le chantage, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, mais si c'est pour te faire sortir d'ici_ _tu acceptes?_

_-Si je sors je ne te verrais plus Dray..._

_-Ose nier que tu ne veux pas rester ici. Ose me dire que tes amis ne te manquent pas. Ose simplement dire que je suis plus important que ta vie ou ta liberté._

_-..._

_-Bien. Nos troupes sont infestées de traitres et d'espions. J'en connais certains. Ceux qui m'ont aidé, avant la bataille finale à te contacter._

Petite précision s'impose? Avant la fin de la guerre nous étions déjà amants, depuis notre sixième année en fait... Le problème était toujours le même, lui était un mangemort et moi le Sauveur. Alors, après sa fuite, il a... contacté les espions qu'il savait être de notre côté, les menaçant de les dénoncer afin de pouvoir me voir. Il a une protection contre le retour de chantage. Lui il est proche de l'autre malade. Il peut très facilement dire qu'il voulait faire quelque chose d'utile comme... m'affaiblir, trouver nos plans, notre QG, d'autres choses comme ça. Et serpent-man n'aurait pas insisté. C'est de Drago dont on parle hein...pas n'importe quel mangemort de base... Et donc visiblement il a toujours ces traitres sous la main. Je détestes quand il agit comme ça. C'est... c'est serpentard... Mais je sais aussi que seul il n'y arrivera pas, et que ça doit être un des seuls moyens de me faire partir d'ici. Et, moi dehors, les combats reprendront comme avant. Et j'aurais une chance de plus de l'anéantir...

_-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux Dray._

_-Ne t'occupe pas de ça tu veux. J'ai déjà prévu beaucoup d'éléments qui prouveront que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai aidé. Quitte à dénoncer réellement les espions, tu sais parfaitement que j'en suis capable._

_-Mais...Drago_

_-Écoute moi! Tu vas sortir d'ici, je vais le trahir, pour toi. Parce que je refuse de te voir dépérir ici. C'est trop dur pour moi tu comprends? Et si tu es dehors j'aurais moins peur pour toi, et rien ne nous empêchera de nous voir ensuite. On a bien réussi à le faire avant, pourquoi pas après?_

_-T'as sûrement raison..._

_-Bien sûr que j'ai raison._

J'ai peur l'instant d'une seconde qu'il soit redevenu le petit con prétentieux de Poudlard mais un coup d'œil dans son regard moqueur m'arrache un sourire. Des fois il me fait peur, il est tellement sérieux quand il parle. Son ton est tellement grave... Mais je me rassure dans ses prunelles orageuses. Il me rassure me disant, à travers ses yeux, qu'il m'aime, et que longtemps encore il m'aimera. Et ce qu'il vient de dire est une certitude, il a raison, raison quand il dit qu'il me fera sortir d'ici et je crois en lui. Et il me rassure en disant cela, parce qu'il est celui sur lequel je peux me reposer. Celui qui me portera à bout de bras si nécessaire, jusqu'à la fin il sera avec moi. Toujours...

_-Et maintenant? Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça... tu vas partir?_

_-Que veux tu?_

_-Reste encore... encore un peu Dray... s'il te plait..._

Je suis pris d'un élan de faiblesse et je me colle à lui, enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je le sens, le respire... Il ferme ses bras autour de moi m'apportant sa chaleur, son calme, sa force,... son courage. Je sais que j'en ai perdu beaucoup depuis que je suis là. Puis l'idée de sortir d'ici chemine en moi. Je rêve. Je me dis que je pourrais revoir ceux qui me manquent, ma famille...ma vraie famille. Je pourrais...pleurer ceux qui sont partis, sans honte, sans crainte, je pourrais faire mon deuil de tout ça. Et puis, après, je reprendrais tout depuis le début. Je m'entrainerais d'arrache pied pour le tuer, le détruire, faire que son âme ne revienne plus jamais dans ce monde, ni dans aucun autre. J'ai envie qu'il me fasse rêver encore plus...

_-Dis le Dray..._

_-Te dire quoi?_

_-Dis moi... ce que tu ressens..._

Il nous sépare un peu l'un de l'autre. Je lis l'inquiétude et le questionnement dans ses traits. Je sais, c'est moi qui ai instauré cette idée qu'il ne devait jamais rien dire. Mais là j'en ai besoin. Il ne dira rien... ses yeux se font plus durs.

-_Jamais..._

Qu'est-ce que je disais...c'est bon je n'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre...Avec quoi je n'en sais encore rien mais bon...

_-Écoute moi quand je te parle Potter! Jamais, je ne pourrais aimer plus que toi. Et ça sera valable le temps que mon cœur battra! D'accord? Souviens t'en. Je t'aime, plus que ma propre vie, et ça ne changera pas._

Un frisson me parcoure... de haut en bas. Chacun de ses serments me met toujours dans cet état... Plus encore lorsque, comme maintenant, il est suivit d'un baiser qui me fait perdre toute notion de tout. Temps, espace, époque, ... je en sais plus rien du tout. Tout mon univers de concentre en un point. Lui.  
Sa bouche quitte la mienne, et je laisse échapper un gémissement plaintif. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Jamais...

_-Calme toi Harry... Amour... Je reste là._

Sa bouche est tout près de mon oreille lorsqu'il chuchote ces mots. Je frissonne à nouveau. Mais pas de la même chose que tout à l'heure. Là c'est parce que ses mains sont déjà sous mon T-shirt (bon T-shirt..c'est un grand mot hein...le même depuis deux mois..Voyez la forme quoi...), et il a les mains froides. Mais bientôt je ne sens plus bien cette fraicheur face à la chaleur de sa bouche dans mon cou qui va et vient sans discontinuer déposant quelques baiser rapides. Rapidement il retrouve avec sa langue et ses mains les points qui me font respirer plus vite.

_-Dray....Dray attend ...les..._

_-Hum?_

_-Les gardes..._

_-Ils ne reviendront pas avant encore un moment._

_-Comment...?_

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'imitais son écriture et les sorts qu'il jette sur ses ordres._

_-Comment tu peux savoir ça Dray?_

Il soupire puis cesse toute activité quelle qu'elle soit et plante son regard dans le mien. Je déglutit difficilement. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Il est trop sérieux.

_-Un choix. Soit je te dis comment je fais... soit je continue ce que j'ai commencé._

En disant ça ses mains sont reparties et se font impérieuses.

_-C'est un coup bas Dray..._

_-Pas si bas que ça... voir même qui remonte..._

J'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ce sourire? Le genre de sourire qui dit « je sais tes points faibles et je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à les exploiter.... et le pire c'est que tu aimes ». Et puis... j'en ai rien à faire là de ce qu'il pense...du moment qu'il n'arrête pas ce qu'il fait... Sa bouche dévore mon cou alors qu'une de ses mains est partie à l'aventure et parcoure mon plaisir de haut en bas.

Pour ma part entre deux gémissements j'ai enfin pu accéder à sa peau... Blanche, pâle, froide,... magnifique. Alors que je commence à peine à goûter sa gorge je sens le plaisir monter...trop vite, trop fort. Avant de s'arrêter brutalement. Je grogne une injure contre lui. Il sourit dans mon cou et d'un mouvement de hanche entre en moi, complètement, entièrement, parfaitement. Je rejette la tête en arrière de plaisir. Quand est-ce qu'il m'a préparé? Ses mains étaient constamment sur moi...

Je ne me pose plus de question alors qu'il commence à bouger en moi. Il est souple, vif, et précis. Tout lui... Je m'accroche comme je peux à ses épaules pour ne pas simplement me laisser tomber sous lui. Sa bouche retrouve la mienne, encore une fois. Il ne les sépare que lorsqu'il touche en moi cette source d'infini plaisir. Je laisse échapper un cri. Je me fiche que les gardes puissent nous surprendre, nous voir, peu m'importe... La seule chose qui m'importe c'est lui... Lui qui a ravis une fois de plus mes lèvres de la façon dont il m'a volé mon cœur. Avec douceur, insidieusement...  
Puis ses mouvements se font plus durs, plus profonds. Sa bouche dérive vers mon oreille. J'entends son souffle rauque, sa respiration hachée, difficile. Et j'entends ses paroles.

_-Dis le Harry...dis le...pour moi._

J'ai juste le temps de comprendre la portée de ces mots qu'il s'ingénie à toucher en moi ce point qui me fait voir les étoiles. Les étoiles que je retrouve dans ses yeux gris, presque noirs maintenant. Il ne me faut pas encore deux coups de rein pour m'entendre lui crier que je l'aime lorsque je me rends entre nous, alors qu'il étouffe mon prénom entre ses lèvres, se libérant en moi.

Mon corps se détend alors entièrement et retombe entre ses bras. Je me sens bien. Juste bien. Un sourire juste simple s'étale sur mes lèvres. Un autre vient fleurir sur le visage de mon ange. Je sais qu'il aime ce sourire, et pourtant il y a quelque chose d'étrange au fond de son regard, une sorte de manque...

Je ferme les yeux et me cale plus confortablement dans son étreinte, respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je suis totalement drogué de lui, c'est impressionnant. Il m'apaise et pourtant peut m'attiser d'un regard ou d'un geste.

Nous restons ainsi... un temps. Combien je ne saurais pas le dire. Une minute? Une heure? Une seconde à peine? Je ne sais pas. Je suis dans un état de demi-sommeil. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe mais je ne réagirais pas, sauf si un impératif se présente. Avec des gestes lents, doux, il remet mon T-shirt en place, me rhabille tranquillement. Ses lèvres s'égarent encore quelques fois sur ma peau. Puis il bouge un peu plus. Je m'agrippe d'autant plus à lui.

_-Harry, je dois y aller, tu le sais._

_-Reste...s'il te plait... Pourquoi?_

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce que je vais faire me dérange déjà assez comme cela sans qu'il te faille en rajouter..._

Je me fiche totalement de savoir s'il a finit sa phrase pour cette fois et me relève rapidement. Il est _dérangé_ par l'idée qu'il a eut (seul je le rappelle) de me faire sortir d'ici. De trahir son précieux Lord. Qu'il aille au diable.

_-Harry..._

_-Tu t'entends parler Drago? Non franchement écoute ce que tu dis. Tu es... _dérangé_, de me faire sortir d'ici? Hé bien tu n'as qu'à me laisser si ça te _dérange_ tant._

_-Harry écoute. Je ne peux pas rester et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Si jamais on me trouve ici, surtout dans cette situation... Tu sais très bien que c'est important pour moi. Tu sais qu'il est important._

_-Bien sûr oui... Bien sûr. S'il est tant important. Pourquoi ne pas aller le rejoindre de suite hein? Comment est-ce que tu peux servir un... un monstre comme lui? Il a tué, il baigne dans le sang d'innocents! Mais regarde ça en face une fois Drago!_

Il a un regard blessé. Moi je suis essoufflé. Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais en faute... C'est horrible ça non? Je lui dis la vérité et Monsieur se braque. Et c'est vrai ça, Voldemort est un tueur. Il a tué et tuera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie que j'espère écourter grandement.  
Lentement je le vois se lever. Il se rajuste. Son regard a repris cette teinte tellement froide, que je déteste. Alors qu'un instant plus tôt, il brûlait littéralement. Il n'a pas un regard pour moi alors qu'il sort de la cellule. Il referme la porte. J'entends le sort qu'il lance pour qu'elle se bloque.

_-Est-ce que je te demande si tu arrives à dormir alors que tu sais que tes idées ont déchiré des familles entières Harry...?_

Puis le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir en pierre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça? Il me reproche de vouloir sauver des gens maintenant? C'est le monde à l'envers là... C'est lui qui est dans le camp de ceux qui tuent sans regarder ce qu'ils ont en face d'eux et c'est moi qui devrait ne pas réussir à dormir?

Je savais qu'il y avait un problème aujourd'hui...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Pour le coup je vais faire les RaRs à la fin du chapitre ^.^ Ici il n'y aura que les RaRs anonymes, je répondrais directement à celles et ceux qui ont un compte sur ...

**Flo **: C'est col de savoir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde que d'autre personnes sur cette terre ^^ voilà cette fois on a eu le POV de Harry. Celui de Voldy (qui a repris une tête normale t'inquiète pas...) est pour le prochain chapitre. Mersoui pour ta review ^^

**Paprika-star** : Bon...c'est mon premier threesome hein... :s On verra ce que ça donne... Pour les perso l'idée m'est venue directement grâce à la chanson (allez savoir pourquoi -_-) et donc voilà... pis comme j'aime pas trop les griffy, et que le couple voldy/drago marchait plutôt bien ^^ Bon euh...pour la déclaration enflammée... on verra plus tard hein... t'as déjà vu une déclaration comme ça dans mes fics? Ze question reste : qui va-t-il choisir?

**Cosmoattitude** : mersoui ^^ ça fait plaisir d'avoir des fans *.*... Donc...suite visiblement ^.^

Voilà voilà pour les RaRs... normalement j'ai répondu à tous les autres ^.^

Des suggestions? Des idées? Des réactions? Je ne demande pas _forcément_ de review... mais ça fait plaisir toujours...

Bizoux.


	3. Et si

Voilà voilà...le troisième chapitre et le POV Voldemort... ça fait bizarre... autant me mettre à la place de Drago et Harry j'arrive autant là... ^^' J'ai peiné...

Maiiiiiis bon, c'est pas grave.. ('fin ça c'est à vous de me le dire), voilà le chapitre, où tout commence à se précipiter joyeusement ^^

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Si je n'avais été attiré par lui il y a de cela quelques années, attiré par sa jeunesse, son rang, son intelligence, et tout ce qui fait qu'il est Drago Malfoy, je serais tombé amoureux maintenant.

Oui...amoureux. Qui aurait cru ça? Personne, moi le premier. Quelle chose étrange que l'humain sentiment d'amour... Et surtout, étrangeté que l'amour que j'éprouve en ce moment soit le même que celui qui me tient éloigné de mon ennemi... C'est tellement dangereux, l'amour. En un sens depuis que Drago fait partie intégrante de ma vie, j'ai changé, beaucoup changé. Je suis plus posé peut-être. Il nuance souvent les décisions que je prends. Et à en juger par les résultats, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Cependant je sais que s'il venait à mourir ou à partir simplement, il me manquerait quelque chose. Et en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres je ne peux pas avoir cette faiblesse... Il est la seule faiblesse que j'ai, la seule que j'aurais, celle qui peut faire vaciller tout ce que j'ai construit d'un seul mot.

Mais il est certain que jamais il ne fera ça... Ce serait... Je ne sais pas, je doute qu'il le fasse et pourtant... Pourtant cela fait une semaine que Severus m'a affirmé tenir de la propre bouche de Drago qu'il voulait faire évader le morveux qui survit encore. Et cela fait une semaine que je me demande si c'est vrai, s'il compte réellement me trahir, ou si Severus s'est trompé, qu'il a inventé ou autre. Je ne peux pas laisser ça passer c'est certain... mais si c'est vrai...

Je ne veux pas y penser... pas maintenant. Pas alors que je le vois, là, si proche, et pourtant il n'a pas remarqué ma présence, il n'a pas la tête à ça c'est certain. Il a les joues rougies par l'effort, quelques mèches qui se sont échappées du lacet de cuir noir qui retient ses cheveux se sont échouées sur son front, collées par la sueur. Il est vif, précis, chaque mouvement est calculé, le poignet souple, les jambes légèrement pliées pour une meilleure stabilité. Son souffle est rapide, haché, faisant aller les mouvements de sa poitrine rapidement.

La salle n'est pas particulièrement éclairée mais la lumière qui passe par les fenêtres fait luire sa peau légèrement recouverte de sueur. Sa peau presque transparente, si pâle...

On appelle les aristocrates moldus les « sang bleu » parce qu'on peut voir leurs veines à travers leur peau... le terme peut aussi s'appliquer à l'aristocratie sorcière visiblement. Même de là où je suis, c'est à dire appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, je peux voir ses veines. Au creux des poignets, le long des bras, surtout la veine qui palpite dans son cou.

Je relève le regard vers son visage. Ses yeux sont fermés, il connait les gestes par cœur pour les avoir répété des dizaines de fois.

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, il finira bientôt, après seulement je le rejoindrais. Si je le dérange maintenant il m'en voudra longtemps, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire. Pourquoi? Simplement parce qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour finir ce qu'il a commencé, et qu'il apprécie de terminer seul ce qu'il entreprend seul. Je me demande si parfois Lucius prend part à ces moments... C'est lui qui a tout appris à Drago, cela serait normal. Je demanderai à l'occasion.

Ils sont devenus rares les sorciers qui s'adonnent encore à cet art. C'est dommage. Mais Drago n'en est que plus remarquable... Il aura appris à tenir une épée, lancer un sort et marcher en même temps. Il s'est perfectionné avec le temps. Le contrôle de ses jambes lui appartient depuis longtemps, sa maîtrise des sort s'accroit de jour en jour... Et c'est un spectacle dont je ne me lasserai jamais que de le voir s'entraîner à l'épée.

Une explosion retentissante me sort de mes pensées. Il a fini et lancé son dernier sort. Son entraînement n'en est pas seulement un d'escrime. Il s'entraîne à ce qu'on a appelé l'épée sorcière. La baguette du sorcier est enchâssée dans la garde de l'épée. Dans la lame on trouve le même composant que dans la baguette en général. Et à l'instar de la baguette, c'est l'épée qui choisit son sorcier. Chaque sort commandé par l'épée doit être précédé d'un mouvement spécifique. Drago dans sa maîtrise fait presque de ses entraînements une danse. Le sort qui a clôt sa séance d'aujourd'hui était un sort d'explosion.

- Beaucoup trop Puissant Drago. Tu dois encore apprendre à canaliser ta puissance. Et lève ta garde, elle est trop basse

Il sursaute en se tournant vers moi, il est en garde, sur le qui vive, prêt à frapper au moindre signe d'agressivité. Il se détend lorsqu'il me reconnaît et soupire légèrement, calmant progressivement sa respiration.

- Je sais, vous avez raison. Mais ce sort est déjà puissant normalement, le contrôler à l'épée n'est pas simple.

Je décroise les bras et m'avance vers lui puis me place dans son dos. Je pose une main sur sa hanche, l'autre couvrant sa propre main tenant la garde de son épée.

-Je sais. Au lieu d'essayer de contraindre ta magie, laisse la venir. Tu connais parfaitement les gestes ce n'est plus qu'un question de puissance. Mais si tu la contrains tu dois le faire jusqu'à ce que le sort parte. Si tu la laisses libre, les gestes du sort la conditionneront.

Lentement je reprends les gestes avec lui. A la fin de l'enchaînement je lance le sort à travers lui. Le mannequin explose sous le sort, comme c'était prévu, mais à la différence des sorts de Drago le mur qui est derrière reste entier.

- Cela semble si simple...  
- Ça l'est.

Ce disant la main qui était gentiment posée sur sa hanche bouge légèrement. Mais il se défait de moi assez rapidement et me regarde avec un air à moitié désolé à moitié excédé.

- Je dois finir de m'entrainer. Si je ne maîtrise ce sort qu'à travers vous ça ne sert à rien Maître.  
- Tu t'entraineras jusqu'à épuisement ou tu comptes t'arrêter avant? Cela doit bien faire plus de trois heures que tu es là et que tu travailles sans relâche. Va te reposer maintenant et reprends demain. Je t'aiderais, mais pour ça tu dois être en forme.

Il détourne les yeux. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas s'arrêter maintenant, il aime trop cet art, il pourrait y passer des journées entières si son corps ne réclamait le repos. Sans m'adresser un regard il se dirige vers une armoire et y dépose son épée, résigné. Lorsqu'il part vers la porte il ne me regarde pas non plus. Oui ça m'énerve... Je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Il est sur les nerfs, et surtout sur ses gardes face à moi. J'ai passé un temps fou ces dernières années à lui faire comprendre et accepter qu'il ne devait pas se défier de moi. Ce n'est pas pour que maintenant il m'oppose cette attitude. J'attrape son poignet alors qu'il passe devant moi et n'attends pas qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe avant de l'embrasser.  
Il m'oppose une résistance de... une seconde...deux peut-être avant de s'abandonner et de me répondre. Mais lorsque mes mains descendent le longs de son dos nu il cesse tout et s'éloigne de moi. Il plante un regard noir dans mes yeux.

- Pas ici.

Je soupire. Il est têtu en plus de ça... mais bon, on va lui pardonner ses défauts sinon on y est encore demain... Attaquons plutôt. C'est plus drôle.

- Serait-ce de la honte Drago. Que tu ne veuilles pas que je te témoigne un quelconque attachement.

Lui qui avait commencé à partir me tournant le dos fait volte face et se rapproche dangereusement.

- Jamais... Jamais vous m'entendez je n'aurais honte de ce qu'il y a entre nous.  
- Énonce le clairement dans ce cas là.  
- Jamais je n'aurais honte de vous aimer, ni de partager vos nuits depuis bientôt six ans. Cependant nombre de mangemorts le savent, ce n'est pas non plus la peine de le crier sur les toits. Je vous suis une faiblesse si vous me portez attachement... Il serait malvenu que l'on tente de vous atteindre à travers moi monseigneur.

Le rougissement de gêne qui colore ses joues à la suite de ce qu'il vient de dire m'arrache un sourire. Il est capable d'être un pervers fini quand ça l'arrange mais lui soutirer _ça_ c'est presque impossible. Des aveux sur ses sentiments, autrement que par la provocation, je n'ai jamais réussi à en avoir. C'est aussi ça qui le rend attirant. Sa fierté, qui dans certains moments n'est autre que de la pudeur...Je passe doucement une main sur sa joue lui faisant relever la tête. Ses yeux s'éclairent légèrement. Pourquoi je ne saurais le dire, ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête est tellement imprévisible. Sans que je comprenne il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser aussi appréciable qu'éphémère. Puis il sort de la salle.

Imprévisible...c'est le mot.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi heure à errer dans mes appartements à l'attendre je décide d'aller simplement le voir. Il ne faut pas tout ce temps pour simplement prendre un douche... même s'il est très regardant sur l'apparence. Ce que je vois en ouvrant la porte de la salle d'eau me fait juste arrêter de penser...

C'est difficile à croire de ma part non? Et pourtant c'est vrai... J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que je l'aimais, mais depuis ça ne va pas forcément mieux. Mais que voulez-vous, je suis humain à la base... au tout début. Et tout Homme est sensible à la beauté. Et ce que j'ai devant moi est magnifique... Je comprends d'ailleurs pourquoi il mettait tant de temps. Il est endormi. Il repose dans sa glorieuse nudité au beau milieu d'un bain encore chaud.

J'en profite alors pour le regarder, je n'ai pas souvent ces occasions... Il n'aime pas qu'on le compare a Lucius... mais il lui ressemble de plus en plus c'est indéniable. Le fait qu'il ait laissé ses cheveux pousser ne fait que renforcer cette impression. Ses traits ont perdu l'innocence de l'enfance depuis quelques années et sont devenu plus adultes, plus virils aussi. Cependant s'il a hérité des traits et de la puissance de son père, il a sans aucun doute gagné la grâce de sa mère. Il est fin, presque androgyne, ses cheveux ont une légère ondulation et des reflets dorés.

Doucement je m'avance dans la pièce et vient m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. Il se réveille en sursaut, certainement prêt à attaquer au besoin, puis se détend en me reconnaissant.

- Je me suis peut-être entraîné un peu trop non, Tom...?

C'est le seul que je laisse prononer mon nom, le seul entre les lèvres duquel ces simple mot e me semble pas une insute, ni un amer rappel à ce que je suis. C'est simplement sa façon de me nommer autrement que Maître... Il me fait un léger sourire, ses yeux reflètent sa fatigue et pourtant il est désormais tout ce qu'il y a de plus éveillé. Il sort une main de l'eau et la passe dans mon cou m'attirant à lui. Je me plies à la demande sans opposer de résistance. S'en suit un baiser qui nous laisse tous deux essoufflés mais ravis de la tournure que prend la situation.

- Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que c'était trop, mais tu ne me sembles pas si fatigué que ça.  
- Alors...? Tu vas continuer à me regarder ou je vais devoir te forcer à me rejoindre?  
- Tente donc ça...

Ses yeux s'étrécissent et son regard se fait plus sombre. Pas agressif, juste plus sombre. Ses pupilles se dilatent doucement. Il se mord la lèvre me souriant doucement, baissant les yeux. Puis il me tend ses bras.

- Aide moi donc à sortir de là, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois complètement trempé.  
- Trop direct Drago, n'espère même plus m'avoir avec ce jeu là.

Ses bras retombent dans l'eau, il soupire profondément. Toute trace de jeu a disparu de ses traits, il est redevenu très sérieux. Il prend appuie sur le rebord en faïence et commence à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Drago?  
- Ça ne se voit pas? Tu es d'un sadisme parfois qui atteint des sommets. Tout à l'heure tu me dis que je devrais me reposer, je parviens à m'endormir, tu me réveilles me fais de claires avances et quand j'y réponds tu fuis. Merci Tom, pas cette fois. Tu l'as noté, je suis fatigué, je vais dormir. Si bien sûr ça ne gène pas sa Seigneurie.

Situation en ma défaveur. Réaction rapide demandée... Comment réagit-on à ça? Oui, je suis surpris... je l'ai dit qu'il était imprévisible non? Il l'est plus que quiconque à ma connaissance. Alors la seule chose qui me vient en tête est, au minimum, vu la colère qu'il a pour moi sur le moment, de l'aider à se lever... Mais je comprends mon erreur en avisant son sourire alors que je referme un bras autour de ses épaules. Les siens sont venu s'enrouler autour de ma taille et il se laisse retomber dans le fond de la baignoire m'entraînant avec lui, et en riant en plus.  
Le résultat? Je me retrouve, trempé, contre le corps entièrement nu de mon amant, ce dernier entrain de rire, se fichant totalement de notre position plus qu'équivoque. Son rire s'étrangle sans sa gorge alors que ma bouche part à l'exploration de son cou. Il se calme très rapidement et ses mains viennent trouver refuge dans mes cheveux. Voyant qui est redevenu tranquille je me décale un peu pour le regarder.  
Quand je disais qu'il peut être pervers ce n'était pas juste une plaisanterie... Il est alangui sous moi, les yeux criant de désir. Il ne s'offre plus à ce stade là, il exige que je le possède. La différence est majeure.

- Tu es infernal Drago tu le sais ça?  
- Oui... Tout à votre désir Maître.

Et provocateur avec ça... D'un coup de hanche il renverse quelque peu la situation. Je le hais... Mais ça fait partie du jeu. De notre jeu de domination. On peut qualifier Drago de beaucoup de choses... mais pas d'être passif. Même s'il n'avait été élevé dans une famille de sang-pur il est certain qu'il serait devenu à peu de chose près la même personne. Il a un caractère fort. Et il en est on ne peut plus fier. Pour le moment j'ai l'impression d'être sa proie, ce qui est vrai... Son regard est illuminé d'une lueur particulièrement vicieuse. Je comprends pourquoi la seconde d'après, lorsque je me retrouve dans la même tenue que lui...

- Cesseras-tu un jour d'utiliser des imprononcés pour ces futilités?  
- Si ce n'était moi qui l'avais fait tu t'en serais chargé.  
- Pervers  
- Non... amoureux...

Et vous répondez quoi à ça? Rien. Je l'attire à moi pour un baiser dont il ressors essoufflé, sans s'être rendu compte que j'avais de nouveau inversé nos places. Mes mains vagabondent allègrement sur ce corps que je connais parfaitement alors que je lui arrache des sons plus exquis les uns que les autres en mordant doucement sa gorge. Une zone des plus érogènes chez lui. Mais, une fois encore, il change radicalement de comportement quand mes mains arrivent à son entrejambe. Il sursaute, se recule le plus loin possible (c'est à dire pas bien loin finalement) et rougit adorablement. Une caractéristique typiquement aristocrate. Une sorte de pudeur ou de honte... montrer son désir est une faiblesse...  
Il m'énerve quand il fait ça... Je soupire et plante mon regard dans le sien.

- Six ans Drago.  
- Ça ne change rien.  
- Voyez-vous ça...

Je ne lui laisse dès lors plus le choix. Je l'embrasse, force ses lèvres, je suis ici en conquérant. Je veux bien être gentil, mais il connait mes limites. D'un sort il se retrouve avec les mains attachés au dessus de la tête, contre le pilier qui se trouve être le centre de la baignoire circulaire (oui elle est grande... et alors? ). Je vois une lueur à la fois triomphante et un peu inquiète dans ses prunelles orageuses. Mais ses yeux se ferment et il rejette violemment la tête en arrière alors que je le prends, d'un coup. Il a la bouche ouverte dans un cri muet, de plaisir ou de douleur, je ne sais pas. Et il a trop joué avec moi pour que je m'en soucie maintenant. Néanmoins je m'arrête, lui laisse le temps...

- C... Continue ou je te tue sur le champ Tom...

C'est demandé si gentiment... Les minutes qui suivent ne sont ponctuées que de ses cris et gémissements au fur et à mesure de mes coups de rein et du plaisir qui monte. Il tire de plus en plus fort sur les liens, à s'en faire saigner. Je ne le libèrerais pas, pour rien au monde. Aujourd'hui il est à moi, je décide, il obéit, sans discuter, sans choix possible. Pourtant une chose m'énerve encore désormais. Une de mes mains se glisse dans son cou, jusqu'à sa nuque et je lui fait relever la tête vers moi. Il a les yeux fermés, une façon de plus pour lui d'apprécier et de prendre du plaisir.

- Regarde moi Drago.  
- Détache moi...  
- Supplie moi pour ça.  
- ...

Comment fait taire et obéir un Malfoy en une leçon : demandez-lui de supplier, il mourrait avant de le faire. Cependant il répond à mon ordre et ouvre les yeux. Ce que je vois me chavire complètement... comme à chaque fois. Ses yeux sont presque entièrement noirs, ses pupilles sont dilatées au maximum. Un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais pas. Il m'y soustrait en m'embrassant, manquant de se démettre une épaule. Je réponds à ses lèvres, m'enfonçant plus encore en lui. Il étouffe un cri plus puissant que les autres. Sa délivrance se rapproche, notre délivrance. Ce feu qui brûle, embrase nos corps. Cette force que rien ni personne ne contrôle.  
Il ne m'est nécessaire que de quelques coups de reins afin de l'emmener aux portes de ce monde dans lequel je suis tout, dans lequel plus rien n'existe hormis le plaisir que je lui donne. Puis il se cambre soudainement, resserrant ses chaires autour de moi, m'emportant avec lui dans le tumulte du plaisir qui nous ravage et nous laisse essoufflés, l'un contre l'autre, profitant de ce calme qui nous envahis de la même façon que le plaisir nous a submergé.

Sa respiration au bout d'un moment se fait plus calme, plus régulière, seulement alors je me retire de lui. Lorsque mes jeux s'arrêtent sur lui il a déjà presque fermé les siens. Il est lentement mais sûrement en train de s'endormir. Ce constat m'arrache un sourire en coin. Au moins il dormira bien. Assez rapidement je sors de l'eau devenue tiède.

- Tom... reviens...  
- Shhh ne t'inquiète pas Drago, je suis là.

Je ne sais ce qu'il a vécu, mais après chaque fois que je lui fais l'amour, il cherche à me garder près de lui, toujours. Une fois dehors de l'eau je me sèche et m'habille d'un sort. Je défais celui qui retient ses poignets et le sors lui de l'eau, l'enveloppant dans un peignoir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une marionnette dans les bras. Il se laisse totalement faire, m'aidant lorsque l'envie lui en prend, c'est à dire assez peu. Je le porte alors jusqu'à la chambre et le dépose au milieu du lit et soigne les écorchures que les liens lui ont fait alors qu'il tirait dessus pour s'en défaire. Il a déjà sombré dans le sommeil avant de toucher les draps. Ou peut-être pas. Il arrive encore à murmurer mon nom, les yeux entrouverts, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

J'ai tellement confiance en lui... Ça me perdra je le sais. Et pourtant... pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et face à cela il y a ce que m'a dit Severus. Sa trahison, son hypothétique trahison. Son souhait de faire sortir Potter d'ici. Et si... Et si pourtant c'était vrai? Il détruirait mes fondations, ce que j'ai mis tant de temps à construire, à accorder avec lui, à mettre en place pour lui...  
Mais... Je sais que je vais me détester pour ce que je vais faire...

- Tom...? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit, l'embrasse, le rassure l'espace d'une seconde. Puis je pose mon front contre le siens, plongeant dans les deux lacs anthracites de son regard. Et prononce ce mot que je regrette aussitôt.

- Legilimens.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Flo** : Ha...? je voyais pas ça _tant_ Angst... Mais bon, ça va pas s'arranger avec le temps, enfin je ne pense pas ^^ Et pour le physique de Voldy... je me refuse (du moins pour le moment) à faire un slash avec le corps qu'ils lui ont mis dans les films -_- J'ai du mal avec ça.

**Cosmoattitude** : Une artiste ^^' tout de suite... (moi gênée... pas du tout m'sieur dames...juste un peu peut-être... un tout petit peu ...). Mersoui pour tous les compliemnts, et je suis contente que «mes deux autres fics longues t'aient tant plu ^^

Bon... pour l'évasion c'est déjà prêt, pour que Voldy et Harry s'aiment... ça viendra t'en fait donc pas ^^ Pour le POV Harry... je t'avoue que ça a été un peu..étrange pour moi de l'écrire, je n'ai jamais non plus aimé les héros (et ce depuis toujours ou presque) et je connais beaucoup mieux les méchants de HP que les getntils... mais bon lui on en parle tellement que...voila quoi...

voilà...maintenant tes question : comme je l'ai rajouté sur l'autre chapitre, oui j'essaierais de faire en sorte que les chapitres soient postés chaque semaine.

Lucius n'est pas mort, je pense le faire apparaître dans la fic (quand? Je n'en sais absolument rien mais il y aura bien un moment pour le faire intervenir ^^).

Je ne pense pas refaire de petit frère à Drago... Mais il y aura certainement un enfant...

Et finalement, ce sera un Happy End... j'avais promis une fin comme ça pour mon prochain LV/DM... bien que cette fic là soit un threesome, je me tiendrais à cette promesse ^^

voilà voilà ^^ mersoui pour la looooongue review ^^

**Choupi** : Je ne sais pas si tu as fini « ne me parlez pas d'ange » mais c'une Happu end... t'en fait pas, la seule super triste c'est « les seules promesses qui valent ».

**Ligeia** : Mersoui pour le compliment. J'ai du mal avec les gentils en général, avec lui en particulier, alors chui contente d'avoir réussi à garder le caractère à peu près intact ^^ Pourle prochain LV/DM, déjà il faut que je trouve une idée, mais je l'ai déjà promis ça sera un Happy End... et à ton bon vouloir Harry sera pas là (je l'aime pas ça m'arrange ^^)

Pour les fautes.... bin... je les ai pas vu à la relecture -_-' désolée... pas que j'ai été super pressée pour poster le chapitre, juste visiblement moins attentive que les autres fois...

Pour les posts... ils ne seront pas plus rapides que ce qu'ils sont maintenant ^^ c'est à dire un par semaine, le weekend ^^ (quitte à ce que je bosse dessus jusqu'à 3h du matin _ )


	4. C'est ça l'enfer ?

Petite précision d'avant chapitre : Les passages en italique sont :  
1 - du fourchelangue  
2 - des souvenirs  
Normalement c'est bien visible, les souvenirs sont encadrés de « -_-_-_-_ »  
voilà voilà  
enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Une semaine... une semaine sans le voir et j'en suis à guetter tous les bruits qui me parviennent pour savoir si c'est lui. Bon en même temps je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire non plus. Enfermé dans une cage 24h/24... il y a peu d'activités. Mais bon...  
Il me manque... j'ai envie de le voir... De le sentir, de le toucher, de voir qu'il est vivant, de savoir qu'il m'aime. Je sais qu'il m'a dit qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne revienne plus aussi souvent mais... il venait toujours au moins une fois par semaine... J'en ai marre d'attendre...

Et ça voulait dire quoi sa phrase? « Est-ce que je te demande si tu arrives à dormir alors que tu sais que tes idées ont déchiré des familles entières ». Ce n'est pas nous qui avons détruit des vies, ce sont les mangemorts. Nous, l'Ordre, les Aurors, ceux qui croient encore, tout ce monde là essaie de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de victime possible. Ceux qui déchirent des familles... Il s'est trompé de camp pour pouvoir me dire ça.

_-Ccccc'est toi hhhharry Potter?_

Je sursaute assez violemment, seul dans ma cellule. Je savais qu'il était possible que les combats, les avada et le reste aient des répercutions sur mon cerveau, mais de là à entendre des voix... Stop... des voix...? année à Poudlard, des voix, des voix dans les murs, chuintantes, froides,... dans les murs. Je me lève et regarde les murs gris et froids de la cellule. Rien, en même temps je m'attendais à voir quoi? Un basilic... Je deviens complètement fou, c'est définitif... et encore heureusement que personne n'est là pour me voir, à chercher du regard quelque chose sur les murs...

_-Ssssssssssshhh par terre._

Je baisse les yeux et voit un petit serpent argenté. Je me calme, c'était pas des voix...c'était un vrai serpent. D'un côté ça me rassure. Je ne suis pas encore fou. Plus tranquillement je m'assois en tailleur et invite le reptile de la main. Il s'enroule autour de mon poignet. Il est mignon d'un côté, tout argenté, la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça, il est tout doux, et chaud étrangement.

_-Ssssi tu veux ssssortir sssssuis moi._

J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il vient de me dire que la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre. Je _suis_ méfiant... d'habitude, mais là...enfin quoi? Il n'y a aucun garde, la porte est ouverte, quelqu'un me guide... et je rappelle que ça fait deux mois que je suis là dedans à m'en prendre dans la figure presque tous les jours, sauf quand Drago vient...mais il ne vient plus en ce moment donc...  
Donc je suis, presque docilement, mon guide improvisé. C'est... effrayant, je ne rencontre personne, pas un mangemort, rien. J'entends des bruits oui, ça il n'y a aucune problème, je crois même reconnaître certaines voix mais... je ne vois personne. Alors je demande... Je suis curieux de nature, il y a des choses que même deux mois d'enfermement ne peuvent altérer. Et la réponse me surprend beaucoup en fait... Il nous fait passer par les passages secrets du manoir. C'est étonnant vu que ça ressemble aux couloirs normaux en fait. Mais bon, venant de Voldemort, je pense pouvoir m'attendre à à peu près tout... On a dut tourner quelque part sans que je m'en aperçoive bien, il faut dire qu'on est passé par tellement de couloirs que j'ai un peu perdu le compte. Je ne saurais même pas retourner sur mes pas en fait...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché, suivant le petit serpent. Toujours est-il que je fini par déboucher... dans une chambre, le passage secret s'ouvre derrière une grande tapisserie. La chambre en elle-même est assez surprenante, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le repaire de l'autre chose, enfin qu'une pièce ici, soit aussi claire. Dans les tons bleus et blancs, on trouve sur tout un pan du mur une immense baie vitrée donnant sur un jardin... non, à cette taille c'est un parc en fait... Le mobilier (un lit double à baldaquin, une armoire encastrée dans un mur, un bureau, deux chaises, une table basse,...et d'autres choses) sont en bois clair. Tout ici respire le frai. Le dais du baldaquin est en toile blanche, les rideaux sont d'un bleu pâle, la moquette est beige... C'est... étrange de trouver ça là en fin de compte. C'est même assez...Agréable...  
...Il faut que j'arrête de délirer moi. Agréable? Le manoir de serpent-man? Ces deux mois m'ont plus affecté que je ne le pensais. Ça devient grave, il faut vite que je sorte. Je cherche rapidement mon petit guide des yeux et le trouve enroulé autour d'un des pilliers du baldaquin.

_- Par où essssst-cccce qu'on sssssor?  
_- Par la porte, mais je doute que tu y parviennes Harry.

Je fais volte-face aussi vite que je peux, cette voix est celle que vous voulez sauf celle du serpent, en plus ce n'est pas du fourchelangue... Et pourtant ç'aurait pu... Appuyé avec une nonchalance dont lui seul peut faire preuve sur le cadre de la porte je vois...Tom... Oui Tom on peut difficilement appeler celui que j'ai en face de moi Voldemort.  
Il a retrouvé un visage humain malgré ses yeux toujours aussi rouges, il est même assez beau en fait... En toute objectivité! Et il a aussi des cheveux, ce qu'il n'avait pas lorsqu'il est revenu lors de ma quatrième année. Des cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que son âme et que son cœur s'il en a un, ils lui arrivent un peu en dessous des épaules. Un Jedusort dans la fleur de l'âge, dans les...trente ans, peut-être moins c'est difficile à je l'avais déjà vu lors de notre combat, mais dans ces moments là je me concentrais plus pour survivre qu'à le détailler en fait...  
Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître mais... il a... d'un certain côté...en regardant bien...de très près... il a quelque chose de séduisant...  
Je ne répèterais pas...

Pour ma part là, même si je viens de dire ça, il m'inspire juste une profonde haine et un dégoût proportionnel. J'ai juste envie de le tuer. De le faire souffrir. De le faire ramper, le faire payer pour cette foutue guerre, pour tous ceux qui sont mort pendant notre combat, pour la défaite et l'humiliation qu'il m'a infligé, pour tous ceux qui n'ont rien demandé à la base, pour tous ceux qu'il a tué et qu'il tuera encore, pour... pour tout...  
Je sens ma magie crépiter autour de moi. Je la sens circuler dans mes veines. C'est quelque chose que Drago m'a appris ça, la maîtrise de la magie sans baguette. Je connaissais le principe, j'avais déjà fait des essais, mais il est très bon professeur... ou alors j'écoute mieux quand c'est lui qui parle...  
Je me concentre et fait en sorte de réunir ma magie au creux de ma main. Je fait de ma main un substitut à la baguette que je n'ai plus, qu'il m'a pris, qu'il m'a volé à la fin de notre combat. Je fini par ne simplement plus rien avoir en tête que lui et la façon dont je vais lui arracher ce sourire narquois qu'il a. Alors d'un coup je relâche ma magie en bloc, tendant ma main vers lui. Pas la peine de formuler un sort précis, la magie pure est bien plus puissante que n'importe quel sort et elle agit en fonction de ce que je veux.

Je vois alors un flash de lumière qui m'aveugle pendant quelques secondes, suivit d'un grand bruit, comme quelque chose qui se brise. Lorsque je parviens à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux c'est pour trouver un Tom qui sourit, intact et encore en vie, entouré d'un sort de protection au milieu des restes de la porte et de son encadrement.  
Il sourit... Je vais le tuer.

- Calme toi Harry. T'échiner contre moi ne te servira à rien. Je t'ai déjà vaincu une fois alors que tu sortais d'un entraînement intensif, ne penses-tu pas que je puisse le refaire alors que tu sors de deux mois d'enfermement?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il lance quelques sorts sur la porte et le mur, faisant en sorte que tout soit à nouveau intact et ne prend même pas la peine de me regarder avant d'aller s'assoir dans un des fauteuils présent dans la chambre. Je le suis du regard le temps qu'il bouge. Pas question qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit sans que je le vois. Déjà que (effectivement) je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme, si en plus il me surprend...

- Calme toi. Je veux juste... t'offrir quelque chose.  
- Quoi? Un allé simple pour la mort? Merci, c'est non.

Il soupire. Bizarrement je suis certain d'avoir dit quelque chose qui lui a déplut. Tant mieux. Je souris presque malgré moi (presque). Et attaque. Cette fois je mène le dialogue Tom.

- Et puis, franchement... accepter quelque chose de toi Tom c'est du suicide. Je veux bien avoir fait des erreurs dans...

Je m'arrête là. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il est entrain de se marrer en fait. Mais le pire c'est qu'il me fait peur là. C'est pas un rire agréable, franc, normal quoi. Non c'est le bon rire psychopathe, voire sadique et un peu (très) cruel. Le genre de rire qui prépare quelque chose de douloureux. Puis d'un coup il s'arrête de rire et plante son regard dans le mien. Il n'y a juste...pas un bruit dans la pièce. Je réprime avec assez de mal un frisson d'appréhension (pas de peur hein, j'insiste).

- Des erreurs? C'est vrai, tu en as fait un tas crois moi. Venir au monde, même si ce n'est pas réellement de ton fait, me tenir tête, croire que tu pouvais me tuer, rester en vie. Mais ça...ça au pire j'aurais put te le pardonner, même si mon pardon tu t'en contre fiches. Mais il y a une chose que tu n'aurais jamais dut faire Harry... Jamais...

Il se lève (c'est fou... il arrive à avoir la classe juste en se levant) et s'approche de moi. Il a l'air dangereux, c'est ... c'est assez impressionnant en fait... Il est juste, froid, calme, mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui brûle. Comme... comme un feu glacé. Je ne me rends compte que je recule seulement lorsque je sens le mur dans mon dos.  
Hé merde il est passé où le courage des griffondors là? Le courage...la témérité, l'idée de « je fonce sans réfléchir »...? Parti visiblement. La seule chose que je fais là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est essayer de m'aplatir contre le mur alors qu'il s'approche de plus en plus. C'est qu'il est plus grand que moi en plus... Presque une tête.  
Il est tout proche là... Je peux même sentir sa chaleur. Il pose une main sur le mur, juste à côté de ma tête et se penche vers moi. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux lorsque je sens son souffle contre mon oreille. Il a une aura quasi insoutenable...

- Tu sais quelle a été ta plus grosse erreur Harry...?

Je... je n'arrive même pas à répondre en fait. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi. Et il y a cent questions qui me viennent avec chacune autant de réponses qui amènent toujours d'autres questions. Il me veut quoi à la fin?

- Répond!  
- Non...  
- Tu l'ignores donc... Ta plus grosse erreur Harry, ça a été de coucher avec Drago, de me le prendre, de l'attirer à toi, de l'accaparer pendant près de cinq ans. Cinq longues années Harry. Mais le pire, sera de ne jamais avoir su qu'un an plus tôt j'ai accepté d'en faire mon amant. Vois tu, il est à moi. Il est mien.

L'instant d'après sans que j'ai bien compris j'avoue il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, l'avant bras appuyé sur une des vitres et il regarde le parc. Pendant un temps qui me paraît à la fois super long et très très court, il ne se passe absolument rien. Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale, c'est à dire moins rapide que ce qu'elle était et lui semble au bord du pétage de câble en règle... C'est bizarre mais là, je crois que c'est le côté serpentard qui domine chez moi... ou simplement le bon sens... qui est tout sauf griffondor, donc c'est le côté serpentard. En même temps quoi? Je suis fatigué, il vient de me dire que Drago me trompe depuis... depuis le début, je n'ai pas ma baguette et en plus niveau magie là, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idée... Ce serait juste suicidaire de l'attaquer ou de même tenter de sortir (ou bouger simplement).

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire de toi Harry?  
- ... Euh...non?  
- Je vais te donner une semaine. Une semaine entière, à partir de maintenant, pour être en forme. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux, je vais te rendre ta baguette sous peu. Et dans une semaine tu pourras tenter de prendre ta revanche sur moi. Et en prime je te laisse une pensisne, la mienne, avec mes souvenirs, pour que tu vois ce que ton cher Drago faisait de son temps libre loin de toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, une pensine apparaît au centre de la table. Elle est entièrement gravée de serpents (étonnant) qui bougent (plus original déjà).

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas ta.. vertu de griffondor ne sera pas offensée par ces souvenirs là. Même contre toi il est des choses que je ne révèlerai pas...Sur ce...

Il s'éloigne de la vitre et s'en va comme il est entré. Et moi je reste là. Seul. C'est... c'est comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar en fait. Je m'en rends compte maintenant mais je suis légèrement entrain de trembler. Je n'avais même pas remarqué ça. C'est à cause de quoi? De lui? De ce qu'il a dit? De ce qu'il y a dans la pensine? De découvrir que ce qu'il a dit est vrai? Je ne sais pas.

Je n'en sais rien!

J'ai faim, je suis fatigué, je me sens sale, je... Je suis stupide aussi... Pourquoi j'ai suivi un serpent qui me disait qu'il savait où était la sortie? Faut-il être bête...  
Mais bon. Pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui m'interroge le plus. J'aimerais tellement savoir ses souvenirs. Si ce qu'il a dit à propos de Dray est vrai. Mais...en même temps il est meilleur que Snape pour la legilimencie, il est certainement capable de trafiquer ses propres souvenirs pour leur faire dire ce qu'il veut. Alors je... je pense que je vais regarder, mais ne rien croire de ce que je verrais. Non, c'est vrai, si je commence à croire Voldemort, je suis pas sorti. Ce type ment comme il respire...  
Bon essayons d'abord de sortir d'ici, je ne suis déjà plus dans les cachots, je dois pouvoir trouver une façon de partir du manoir non? Mais quand j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte elle se trouve... fermée, par un sort certainement. J'aurais du le savoir. Il ne me laissera pas sortir si facilement.

Bon hé bien...explorons la chambre. Cette pièce là je connais, il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Évitant soigneusement la table sur laquelle est posée la pensine je vais ouvrir l'armoire pour me retrouver devant plein de vêtements. Ce qui est assez logique, le côté étonnant c'est qu'ils sont tous à ma taille en fait, et il y a de tout... C'est limite inquiétant en fait... Mais bon.  
Un bruit attire mon attention quelque part. Je ne remarque qu'à ce moment que la chambre possède une autre porte que celle qui mène à l'extérieur. Doucement j'y vais, pousse la porte et me trouve dans une salle d'eau. Un bain est déjà entrain de couler. Ça fait vraiment inquiétant comme ambiance non? Mais là... c'est trop tentant en fait. Ça fait deux mois que je ne suis pas sorti de cette cellule, deux mois que j'ai toujours les mêmes vêtements et... franchement un bain, une douche, n'importe quoi peut m'être salutaire là.  
Oui je suis réticent, oui ça me parait trop peu réaliste ou cohérent, mais si c'est un rêve, ou une hallucination, ou un piège, autant en profiter non? Et puis ça a l'air tellement réel...

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté dans ce bain aux senteurs entêtantes, mais quand j'en sors il fait déjà nuit dehors. Je me suis peut-être endormi même qui sait? Et au final qui s'en soucie? C'est irréaliste comme situation. Et ça l'est encore plus lorsque je retourne dans la chambre. Sur la table, à côté de la pensine, il y a ma baguette. Comme si c'était tout à fait normal que je l'ai, alors que je suis prisonnier hein, je rappelle... Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus. J'en ai marre de me poser des questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponse.  
Et puis, après un bain qui suit deux mois d'enfermement, ej suis plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je me laisse tomber sur le lit qui sent le frai et me laisse emporter tranquillement par le sommeil.

Je me réveille doucement, avec l'impression de n'avoir jamais dormi aussi bien que cette nuit. Et le réveil est aussi agréable que la nuit. En fait c'est la lumière du soleil à travers les rideaux (que je ne me souviens pas du tout avoir fermé hier) ainsi qu'une odeur des plus délicieuse qui me sortent de mes rêves. Quand vous êtes privés de l'un et de l'autre... j'ai l'impression (stupide au possible) que rien n'a jamais été aussi agréable de ma vie. Sans réfléchir je me jette sur le petit déjeuné qui m'a été servi. Et en même temps les souvenirs qui sont dans la pensine (juste à côté du plateau p'tit dej' ) me font de l'œil...  
Donc dès que j'ai fini, je respire un grand coup et plonge dans ses souvenirs...

-_-_-_-_-_

_D'abord il fait noir, puis la lumière de quelques torches éclaire une pièce. C'est pas très rempli voir assez vide en fait. Un fauteuil, pas de fenêtres, presque pas de lumière (sauf les torches), et une porte... qui s'ouvre là. Elle s'ouvre sur... Sur Drago quand il avait... 14ans je pense (je suis certain c'est une façon de parler...). Il a changé depuis en fait. C'est assez impressionnant... mais c'est pas le sujet.  
__Il s'avance dans la pièce, la porte se referme après son passage, puis il s'agenouille devant le fauteuil. _

_- Relève toi Drago. Tu es toujours chez toi à ce que je sache, et tu n'es pas mangemort, tu n'as pas besoin de me montrer ce respect là... Du moins pas encore, parce que mangemort tu le deviendras, n'est-ce pas?  
__- Bien sûr monseigneur... et bien plus si vous voulez accéder à ma requête..._

_Il se relève après avoir prononcé ces mots. Il a un air déterminé et pourtant, je ne sais pas si c'est moi, ou si ce sont les flammes, mais je voix une lueur...étrange dans ses yeux. Comme de l'inquiétude ou... quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Et...de quelle requête il parle en fait? Au beau milieu du souvenir je me déplace et vient me mettre entre eux... enfin plus loin... pas exactement entre eux deux mais de façon à les voir tous les deux quoi. _

_- Quelle est-elle?_

_Il tremble... les mains de Drago tremblent. Jamais je ne l'ai vu ainsi il a l'air tellement peu sûr de lui, tellement tendu, voire stressé. Tom pour sa part est... différent de ce que j'ai vu hier, et pourtant il est loin de celui que j'ai vu renaître il y a six ans. A cette époque là en fait. Il est à mi-chemin entre les deux. Bizarre..._

_- En... en fait je... si... si vous m'accepteriez comme amant Monseigneur._

_Il a prononcé la fin de sa phrase à une vitesse impressionnante et pourtant chaque mot s'imprime au fer rouge dans mon esprit. Son... amant? Il lui demande... _

_Par Merlin, Harry reprends toi, ces souvenirs sont trafiqués, c'est la seule explication. Drago m'aime, il me l'a déjà fit et prouvé de nombreuses fois. Et puis... il n'a pas du tout l'air crédible là. Il hésite, bégaye... non définitivement ça ne peut pas être Drago. Ce n'est pas possible. Et pourquoi d'abord? Pourquoi il lui demanderait ça?_

_- Pourquoi Drago? Pourquoi te choisirais-je toi parmi tous ceux qui accepteraient sous ma demande? Que peux-tu m'apporter de plus qu'un amant plus... expérimenté, plus adulte? _

_Puis un grand silence. Drago a les joues rouges et regarde Tom fixement. Tssss Tom franchement il n'est pas crédible. Drago n'est ni timide ni de nature à rougir pour si peu, si facilement... Non ce que tu as fait là... ça n'est pas Drago, ça ne peut pas être lui. Je le connais moi...mon Dray... jamais il n'aurait demandé ça, jamais il ne rougirait comme ça...  
__Non...non je refuse d'y croire, c'est trop irréaliste de toute façon..._

_- Peut-être... Non... parce que ceux à qui vous demanderiez accepteraient par peur et non par désir.  
__- Désir?  
__- Désir de vous et de vous plaire. Mon destin est tracé à vos côtés Monseigneur, grâce à mon père. Il n'est d'autre volonté de ma part que vous servir et vous plaire. Et je...  
__- Oui...?  
__- Je suis... attiré par vous d'une façon que je ne saurais dire. Vous, votre puissance, ce que vous signifiez. Et au delà de ça... ce que je pourrais découvrir de vous, par delà le Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous êtes, par delà votre image.  
__- Qui te dit qu'il se trouve encore quelqu'un par delà cette apparence?  
__- Qui me prouve le contraire?_

_A nouveau un temps de silence. Je... plus je le regarde et plus je veux me convaincre que ce n'est pas lui... Mais sa façon de parler, de tourner ses phrases, de... d'être simplement. Tout concorde... Mais en même temps, il est mangemort Voldemort doit bien le connaître, il fait parti des hauts cercles de mangemorts. N'importe qui peut savoir ça. Ça ne prouve rien du tout._

_- Jusqu'où irais-tu pour me prouver ce que tu avances? Mourrais-tu pour moi?  
__- Je tuerais pour vous Monseigneur._

-_-_-_-_-_

Je reviens brusquement à la réalité. Sur le lit blanc, le jour est désormais bien avancé, je suis en sueur, essoufflé... je pleure? Non, ce n'est pas ça. Qu'importe de toute façon? Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas réel. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ça ne s'est pas passé. C'est faux. Rien de ce que je viens de voir ne s'est vraiment passé. C'est certain. J'en suis certain. Drago n'aurait pas fait ça. Il aime trop son indépendance, il n'aurait pas de maître, il ne se soumet pas. A personne.

Même si ses phrases ont un écho dans ma tête  
**Je tuerais pour toi Harry **  
Non...c'est jsute faux. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. J'en suis persuadé. C'est obligé... il ne me ferait pas ça...  
Par Merlin si c'était vrai... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça? Pour mériter cet enfer? Par pitié... faites que ça soit faux. Ça ne peut pas être vrai...

Il se passe une journée complète avant que je ne replonge dans la pensine. Je dois être maso... Non en fait je veux voir ce qu'il a encore inventé pour essayer de me perturber, parce que ça ne doit pas avoir d'autre but. Il est très inventif Tom n'empêche...

-_-_-_-_-_

_Cela commence encore par le noir total. Puis la lumière vient, la lumière d'un jour naissant. Le soleil baigne une chambre. Une chambre... normale je dirais. Assez claire et pourtant un peu mystérieuse, quelque chose d'assez intime assez... chaleureux. Il n'y a pas de bruit, presque en fait. Il y a le bruit d'une respiration, deux respirations. Ce que je vois là me retourne le cœur complètement. Je les vois... eux, tous les deux... ils dorment. Dray... mon Dray..._

_C'est faux... tout ça est faux, rien n'est vrai. C'est une pathétique tentative pour me déstabiliser. Rien n'est vrai, il a tout inventé. _

_Ils sont... enlacés dans ce lit... _

_Et puis, franchement, pour quelqu'un qui s'est auto proclamé Lord, avoir une chambre aussi simple, c'est paradoxal non? Si... ça l'est._

_Drago (enfin...le pseudo Drago) se réveille, il s'étire. Comme un chat, tout en souplesse... J'ai toujours adoré le voir faire ça lorsqu'on était à Poudlard et qu'on avait passé une nuit ensemble... Pas une fois il ne s'est pas étiré alors qu'il se réveillait. Je trouve ça tellement... Drago quoi... Mais là...là ce n'est pas lui n'est-ce pas? Non ce n'est pas lui..._

_- Maître...?_

_Tom soupire, visiblement il est réveillé lui aussi, bien qu'il ait gardé les yeux fermés. _

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois.  
__- Désolé...  
__- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_Il y a un silence là... Pour le coup c'est tout ce qu'il y a. Un silence gêné, assez lourd. Tom se redresse, décalant par là même Drago qui reposait sur lui. Et le regarde. Il a l'air inquiet, d'ailleurs il a le corps que je lui connais là... mais là n'est pas la question..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Drago?  
__- C'est que... en fin... ça fait quoi...? trois ans? Que vous avez accepté, que vous m'avez accepté et je...  
__- Aux faits Drago, viens en aux faits.  
__- Je t'aime._

-_-_-_-_-_

Le souvenir se finit là. Aussi brutalement. De retour dans la réalité, je me précipite dans la salle de bain et vomi tout ce que je peux, à genoux devant le toilette. Oui c 'est glorieux, et même si je sais que tout ce que je vois là n'est pas vrai... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Il y a dut y avoir quelque chose que j'ai mal digéré. Ça doit être ça... Quelque chose dans la nourriture... c'est ça qui me réussit pas, c'est forcément ça...

Oui et au pire, quand je reverrais Drago je lui demanderais. Lui il me dira que tout ça est faux. Que ce n'est que l'invention de Voldemort. Rien de ce que j'ai vu ne peut être vrai, tout est affabulation, illusion, ... C'est juste faux...

Et si c'était vrai? Par Merlin est-ce que j'ai autant mérité l'enfer?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Cosmoattitude** : ...que de questions... que de compliments *.* Mersoui déjà pour tout ce que tu as dit de super positif (ça fait toujours plaisir, c'est une chose à laquelle on ne peut pas s'habituer ^^). Déjà... pour Lulu, il aura un rôle, un peu plus loin (dans... deux ou trois chapitres je pense en fait...). Pour les POV ça sera aléatoire, selon ce que je jugerais le plus opportun de faire. Et surtout ce que je veux montrer ^^  
Pour la phrase que tu as relevé... non pour le moment il le déteste comme... normalement quoi. En fait c'est Drago qui le tient éloigné de Harry, ça sera dit...la semaine prochaine ^^  
La description du début était faite pour qu'on pense à autre chose ^^ j'ai fait testé le passage à plusieurs personnes et la majorité à pensé perversement. C'est tout ce que je voulais ;)  
Pour le vouvoiement. Alors oui ils sont amant, sauf que Drago met une distance entre eux dès qu'il n'est pas certain que personne ne puisse les entendre (c'est à dire dans les appartements de Voldy) donc dès qu'ils se voient en dehors, il le vouvoie. D'ailleurs dans la baignoire il le tutoie.  
Pour l'âge de Drago, au début de la fic j'ai mis qu'on était en 2000, donc il a 20ans.  
Ce ne sera pas un foursome -_- threesome c'est déjà pas mal je trouve. Et puis... c'est pas parce qu'il trouve Lulu et Drago beaux qu'il va forcément coucher avec les deux hein ^^  
Il y a de graaaaaaaaaandes chances que je fasse un Mpreg (Mpreg seulement, Man pregnancy je pense ...). Pour celui qui portera l'enfant... surprise (vais pas tout dire maintenant non plus -_- ).  
Pour le pilier au milieu de la baignoire (il est là pour les besoins de la cause mais bon) tu vois la salle de bain des préfets? La graaaaaaande baignoire/piscine... bin pareil, mais juste en rond avec un pilier au milieu pour attacher des gens ^^  
Et enfin (qué longue review ^^) tes hypothèses sont trop héroiques pour moi ^^ yaura pas de coup de foudre, mais il y aura un truc genre « je l'aime autant que toi »... avec les violons ^^  
voilà voilà (je crois que c'est tout) mersoui mersoui pour ta review ^^

**Ligeia** : Contente que tu l'aimes comme ça Tom ^^ après un sadique fini dans ne me parlez pas d'ange, un qui comprend pas qu'il aime Dray dans les seules promesses qui valent, j'en fais un un chouilla plus romantique. Ça change ^^ C'est pas plus mal visiblement ^^ Et franchement.. si j'en trouve un comme ça... je garde l'original et j'en fais des copies... mais le vrai est pour moua ^^ Drago va s'en prendre plein la tête... Harry il a eu mal là et ça va continuer ^^ Et Tom... bin Tom c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'a pas le droit de montrer qu'il est triste, c'est pas bon pour l'image. Et mersoui pour le lemon, j'avais peur de l'avoir un peu loupé en fait ^^' mais tu me rassures ^^  
voilà voilà ^^ mersoui tout plein ^^

**Paprika-star** : Je l'explique un peu (beaucoup je pense -_-) plus tard la raison ^^ mais yana une ^^

**Hypnotique** : Alors... Pour la fic avec Lulu et Albus S c'est pas de moi... je suis entrain d'en lire une comme ça c'est.... the private paints elle est géniale. 5 chapitres pour le moment ^^  
Mersoui d'avoir lu tout *.* chui contente que mes fics te plaisent autant ^^  
Pour Tom... oui il est gentil... ça changera va, t'inquiète donc pas ^^  
Pour Sevy... ça sera compliqué son rôle dans tout ça. Un coup il est gentil, un coup méchant... Un peu comme dans le bouquin... mais pas pareil (ouuu que je suis claire mdr)  
Et c'est normal d'avoir peur du résultat, surtout qu'il ne sera connu que... dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera dans une semaine, like always ^^


	5. Il fallait bien que ça change

Bon.... hum.... Alors j'avais dit que je publiais que le weekend, si on compte ce vendredi comme faisant partie du weekend ça va? (se demande si ses lecteurs vont lui en vouloir de publier en avance :) )

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Une foutue semaine... En fait non un peu moins, mais ça revient au même... On va dire une semaine, c'est en vrai cinq jours, mais ça sera plus simple une semaine. Donc une semaine qu'il sait, qu'il m'a proprement... jeté c'est le mot. Une semaine que je suis allé trouver refuge au Square Grimaud...  
Pourquoi là? Parce que là, c'était le lieu où je devais me rendre _une_ fois cette semaine (si tout s'était bien passé), afin de faire sortir Harry. Des éclaircissements?

Bon alors... ce soir là il y a une semaine, il a utilisé la légilimencie sur moi et... et il a tout vu, tout su, jusqu'au moindre détail. Tout... il a fouillé mon esprit de fond en comble pour y retrouver la moindre trace de Harry. Et des traces il en a trouvé. Des serments, des déclarations, des fois où nous avons fait l'amour, des promesses... tout, il a tout vu. Après être sorti... avoir fuit, de ma tête il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. Juste il a dit...  
_« Il mourra dans une semaine. Si tu ne tentes rien, lorsque je serais au pouvoir, tu pourras revenir, peut-être alors te pardonnerais-je. Mais si tu viens le sauver de moi dans une semaine... Je te ferais traquer comme le traitre que tu es Drago, je te ferais traquer et quand ils t'auront retrouver.... je te tuerais de mes mains. Maintenant va-t'en! »  
_Et il s'est levé, est partit, et... et j'ai dut rester bien une heure sur ce lit, seul, effrayé, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit, ce que ça signifiait, ce que j'avais fait... ce que j'avais perdu... Il y avait tellement de dégoût et de haine dans ses paroles... Il était tellement froid alors que juste avant...

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Ça ne sert strictement à rien! Mais bon donc après ça... je suis parti, pas au manoir Malfoy, ça n'aurait servit à rien il y vient trop souvent, alors au seul endroit qui pourrait m'aider. Square Grimaud. Je suis resté deux jours devant leur putain de porte avant qu'ils ne se décident à m'ouvrir. Une fois fait j'ai expliqué que _quelqu'un_ (comprenez Severus) m'avait dénoncé, donc que tout mon plan tombait à l'eau mais qu'il était encore possible de le sortir de là. Et ça fait donc cinq jours qu'on (l'Ordre et moi-même) mettons au point une stratégie pour sortir Harry de chez Tom... Voldemort... et comment je l'appelle moi maintenant?

Cinq foutus jours que je me dis qu'il ne faut pas que je frappe Severus, parce que ça ne servirait à rien de faire ça, ça ne changera pas ce qu'il a fait, cinq jours aussi que je me lie, plus ou moins, avec Granger... Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée mais... étant la seule qui ait fait un pas vers moi dans cette maison... et pourtant ils sont nombreux à venir ici régulièrement... Mais il n'y a que pour elle que je suis un minimum intéressant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'ils m'ont ouvert la porte, grâce à elle qu'ils m'ont écouté... Je me demande bien pourquoi elle fait ça. Mais au final, savoir ne servira à rien. Peut-être à voir que ce n'est que de la pitié et ça je ne le veux pas. Donc je ne pose pas de question.

Je présente le calme absolu, et pourtant en moi c'est le chaos le plus total. Je ne sais rien en ce qui concerne Harry, j'ai mal d'avoir été rejeté avec tant de force par Tom, je ne veux pas choisir entre les deux, mais si je veux que les deux survivent je dois aider le moins avantagé. Harry... pas qu'il soit faible, mais Tom est tellement puissant. Et ce qui pèse le plus dans la balance de leurs combats, outre cette puissance, c'est que Tom maîtrise totalement sa magie, il ne gaspille rien. Alors que Harry donne tout ce qu'il a à chaque sort. Et ainsi il se fatigue beaucoup plus vite. Et...Reconnaissons le, Tom a beaucoup plus l'habitude et beaucoup moins de scrupules. S'il doit tuer il le fera, Harry a le cœur sur la main, s'il doit tuer, pour une fois, il réfléchira avant d'agir. Et c'est ce qui lui fait défaut contre Tom. Sa jeunesse, sa naïveté, son inexpérience.

Et c'est ce qui me fait peur pour ce soir... ce soir, le moment qu'à choisi Tom pour leur combat. Il m'avait prévenu qu'il lui laisserait une semaine, je ne savait pas que c'était juste pour avoir un jouet qui soit en forme. Il n'aime pas se battre si son adversaire ne tient pas la distance. C'est un jeu pour lui, il se défoule en se battant, en tuant. Ça peut paraître barbare, fou, sanguinaire, mais c'est faux. C'est juste lui, il en a besoin comme d'autres ont besoin de lire pour se détendre.

J'ai l'intime conviction que la semaine que Harry vient de passer aura été loin de sa cellule, dans une chambre, avec vu sur les jardins. Une autre vue serait dangereuse, le paysage est trop singulier, si facilement reconnaissable. Ça a dut le changer. Sa pauvre cellule de deux mètres sur deux, alors que la plus petite chambre du château est d'au moins cinq mètres sur cinq, avec salle d'eau individuelle. Oui ça va le changer, changer les habitudes qu'il a pris depuis deux mois. Il aura aussi droit à des repas copieux, du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour se reposer ou ce qu'il veut. Et à la sortie de cette semaine, il sera en forme, reposé, calme, pas en pleine possession de ses moyens mais Tom n'a jamais été patient. Il n'aurait pas supporter d'attendre plus longtemps que son ennemi se remette de son emprisonnement.

Mais tout est au point pour qu'Harry soit en vie alors que nous le ramènerons ici. Le combat aura certainement lieu dans la Grand Salle du château. Un duel sorcier dans les règles. Tom aime beaucoup les règles, les situations précises et bien cadrées, ce sera un duel sorcier traditionnel. Un combat à mort si je ne me trompe. Et nous... Severus, Lupin, deux ou trois Aurors pour nous couvrir et moi, on se débrouillera pour stopper le combat. Faire diversion. C'est prévu. Tout est calculé. Et c'est moi qui irait chercher Harry. Parce que c'est ma faute s'il en est là, parce que j'ai envie de le sentir vivre contre moi quand je nous ferais transplaner. Parce que j'ai envie de voir Tom, encore une fois. Juste une fois avant qu'il ne me fasse traquer pour traitrise.  
Et j'ai peur... peur de ne pas pouvoir bouger quand je serais face à lui. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il va avoir ce regard plein de haine, de mépris, et de trahison, ce regard qui me fera flancher si je réfléchis trop à ce moment là. Mais je ne veux pas y penser.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre qu'on m'a prêté le temps que je resterais ici. C'est Granger, elle me dit que tout ira bien, que tout est prévu, même si tout ne fonctionne pas exactement comme le plan, il y aura une alternative. Harry sera là ce soir, avec nous. Et elle me dit aussi que c'est le moment d'y aller. Déjà?  
Soit...  
Je revêts ma cape de mangemort et prends mon épée, les seules choses (mes vêtements exceptés) que j'ai pris avant de partir du château. Je descends et trouve ceux qui ont décidé de venir, ils sont déjà apprêtés et m'attendent. Je fais signe que nous pouvons y aller. C'est amusant de voir des Aurors habillés en mangemorts...  
D'ailleurs l'un d'eux pose une main sur mon épaule, ils ne savent pas où se trouvent le château, seuls ceux qui ont la marque le savent...

- Un pas de travers et c'est un allé simple pour Azkaban Malfoy. Compris?

Je ne réponds que par un soupire dédaigneux et transplane directement. Il doit être dix heures du soir. Pourquoi si tard? Parce qu'à cette heure si, si je ne me suis pas trompé, tous doivent être dans la Grand Salle, et personne ne traine plus dans les couloirs. Alors un groupe de mangemorts retardataires passera inaperçu... J'espère... par Morgane faites que j'ai raison.  
Notre petit groupe se scinde en deux. Je pars avec Lupin vers la Grand Salle, Severus et les Aurors restent dans la hall, le seul endroit avec la Grand Salle d'où l'on peut transplaner. Nous longeons les couloirs qui me sont familiers jusqu'à ce qu'une rumeur nous parvienne. Des bruits sourds, des sorts qui touchent plus les murs que l'adversaire.

Je prie pour qu'ils aillent bien tous les deux. Par pitié faites qu'ils soient en vie... Avec Lupin, nous entrons le plus discrètement possible dans la salle. Avant que je fasse un pas il pose une main sur mon épaule et me chochotte.

- Ne fais rien qui n'ait pas été prévu Drago. Quoi qu'il se passe, attends les autres.

Je me dégage de lui d'un mouvement d'épaule et ne prends même pas la peine de lui répondre. Personne ne nous a remarqué, ce n'est pas un miracle mais mine de rien j'en suis plutôt content. S'infiltrer ici n'est pas si facile, ramener des Aurors l'est encore moins. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu y parvenir... Mais pour le moment rien ne m'importe moins. Je suis passé à travers les autres jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Comme c'était prévu ils se battent, entourés d'un bouclier, une sorte de dôme doré transparent. Assez sympa le dôme d'ailleurs. Et pratique. Il est utile en ceci qu'il empêche les sorts de sortir, ils sont absorbés par la paroi, mais pas d'entrer. Ainsi on peut lancer un sort à ceux qui sont dedans mais ces derniers ne peuvent rien envoyer dehors. Autour de ce bouclier son attroupé tous les mangemorts, enfin ceux qui sont venu. Je suis certain qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas là. Bon moyen de trouver les traitres ça... Quelqu'un qui serait contre le Lord ne viendrait pas voir Harry se faire tuer....

Mais ce qui m'intéresse à l'intérieur du dôme. Ils sont encore debout, tous les deux, Merlin merci. Ils lancent sort sur sort. Harry des sorts assez simple de magie blanche, Tom des sorts beaucoup plus vicieux, alliant magie noire et blanche. Il a plus d'expérience et avec ça une excellente mémoire. Ce qui fait que dès lors qu'il a appris un sort il s'en souvient, il se souvient également des effets, et des contres sorts. Harry ayant moins d'expérience il connait moins de sorts, n'a pas forcément l'habitude de ne pas réfléchir pendant un combat, et il est possible qu'il lance des sorts qui n'aient absolument rien à voir ou qui soit totalement inefficaces face à Tom. Mais pour le moment tout semble aller assez bien. Enfin quand je dis ça.... Harry donne tout ce qu'il peut dans ses sorts et Tom les pare avec une efficacité déconcertante. Mais je reconnais que Harry est doué, très doué, est puissant avec ça. Ses années d'entrainement avec Dumby et l'Ordre lui auront été profitables.  
Mais malgré ça, ça me fait mal de voir ça... Tom l'humilie en ne faisant presque rien. C'est aussi ça qu'il s'est passé lors de leur dernier combat. Il n'a fait que se défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il lance un sort mineur, vraiment pas grand chose. Mais Harry était fatigué de son combat, sa magie s'épuisait considérablement. Et il a fini par perdre, sur la durée. Niveau capacité il aurait pu tenir encore... Mais non... Et j'ai bien l'impression que Tom veut refaire la même chose. Il garde un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il évite les attaques, se protège, laisse Harry se dépenser. Le laisse mener le combat jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une faille dans sa défense, là il attaquera.

Bon... J'ai vérifié, ils sont en vie. Tout va bien jusque là. Je retourne dans le fond de la salle. De là je trouve un endroit un peu plus haut que les autres, ce qui n'est pas très compliqué puisque les fenêtres qui percent les murs de la salle ont un rebord assez large. De là tous me font dos, personne ne me voit. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre le signal. Ce signal c'est l'arrivée de personne n'ayant pas la marque que les terres du Lord.  
En fait, si quelqu'un arrive sur le domaine et qu'il n'a pas la marque, ça déclenche une alarme. Si par contre il transplane directement dans l'enceinte du château ça ne fait rien, il n'est pas prévu que quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un mangemort puisse transplaner là. Alors ils vont juste sortir du manoir. Ainsi l'alarme sera donnée, les mangemorts seront tenus d'aller retrouver leur poste et défendre le château. De ce fait il n'y en aura plus, ou si peu, qui resteront, le combat sera interrompu, et je pourrais aller chercher Harry.

Et jusque là... jusque là tout va bien...

La théorie a l'air si simple. Le problème c'est que dans cette équation je n'ai pas mis mes sentiments, mon inquiétude, ma...peur. Oui je craints pour leur vie, à tous les deux. Et forcément... forcément lorsqu'on a un plan, il se passe quelque chose qui fait tout capoter.  
Et là le problème c'est le sort de découpe que vient de lancer Tom. Beaucoup trop tôt, ça devait arrivé oui, mais je pensais qu'on aurait le temps de la diversion avant... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Harry se le prend, dans la jambe. Il a désormais une profonde entaille à la cuisse, et il est à terre. A genoux, devant celui qui veut le tuer. Alors, oui on a un plan. Oui il faut le respecter à la lettre. Oui c'est une idée à moi. Et pour le moment...je m'en contre fiche. Dans quelques secondes Tom va lancer le sort de mort, alors à moins que Lupin ne veuille attendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les autres se décident enfin... c'est son problème, moi j'y vais. Je ne _peux _pas en regarder un se faire tuer, surtout de la main de l'autre.

Je retire ma baguette de la garde de mon épée, alors que Tom lève la sienne, avec un sourire cruel que je lui ai vu tellement de fois, que j'ai appris à aimer, et que désormais je déteste. Avant qu'il n'entame un quelconque sort, que ce soit l'avada ou un autre, j'ai lancé un protego sur Harry. Si tôt le sort en place et effectif je remets ma baguette là où elle était et transplane juste devant le dôme.  
Particularité aussi du dôme, on ne peut pas y entrer en transplanant, mais en marchant normalement ça va. Et on ne peut en sortir que lorsqu'il n'existe plus. Alors avec le plus de calme dont je puisse faire preuve je dépasse cette limite dorée.

Sitôt que je suis à l'intérieur, le dôme change de couleur, ça a l'air stupide comme ça... sauf que là c'est un bouclier dit d'intimité. Infranchissable de quelque manière que ce soit, aucun son ne filtre au dehors, ni au dedans, il est hermétique à tous les sorts et totalement opaque, d'un noir profond, ce qui n'empêche pas la lumière d'entrer. Ce qui fait que nous sommes dans un espace entièrement clôt, mais éclairé.

Là, Tom a baissé sa baguette et n'a visiblement plus l'intention de se battre. Et comme je le redoutait, je déteste son regard, tellement froids. Je me sens coupable en face de lui, comme le dernier des traitres, le pire compagnon, celui qui trompe... Ce n'est pas faux, mais pas entièrement vrai non plus. Harry lui tente de se relever et me dévisage comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Et chez lui aussi, dans son regard, il y a quelque chose qui ne me plait pas vraiment. Quoi encore, je ne saurais le dire, mais il y a un sérieux problème. Mais je préfère encore l'affronter lui qu'affronter Tom. Je sais que face à ce dernier je n'ai aucune chance de gagner, et jouer quand on est sûr de perdre... ça ne vaut pas la peine. Et pourtant... pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui parler, ne serait-ce que pour (peut-être) entendre sa voix. C'est pitoyable d'être dépendant à ce point non? Si, ça l'est...

- Tu nous laisseras partir?  
- Prends le et va-t-en si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais ma promesse tient toujours Drago, prend garde à vraiment bien te cacher loin de mes yeux... Et dire que ton père avait accepté l'alliance que je prévoyais pour toi. Il sera certainement déçu quand je lui dirai pourquoi je compte l'annuler... Tant pis.

En fait non... Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler. Surtout si c'était pour dire ça. Ça fait mal. Mais non, je retiens mes larmes, je me retiens de trembler, déjà que je me suis senti considérablement pâlir. Malgré tout, toute ma fierté, je baisse la tête et m'approche de Harry. Lui me regarde toujours avec cet air de me voir pour la première fois. Ça fait mal ça aussi. Je lui tends la main. Après un instant durant lequel je vois une lueur vaciller dans ses yeux trop verts, je sens sa main dans la mienne. En quelques secondes le dôme se dissipe et je nous fait transplaner. Je m'arrache le cœur en même temps que je sens mon corps se désartibuler pour se recomposer lorsque nous arrivons avec pertes et fracas sur le sol meuble du jardin à Grimaud Place. Pourquoi pas dans la maison? Allez savoir.

Je le tiens serré contre moi, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Serré contre moi, pour le sentir. Sentir sa chaleur contre moi, sentir son souffle régulier, sentir qu'il vit et qu'il va bien.  
Au bout de quelques minutes pourtant je m'inquiète, il ne bouge pas. Je l'écarte de moi et vois qu'il dort. En soi ce n'est pas plus mal, bien qu'anormal, certainement dut à sa blessure. Je me lève et le porte, les autres devraient arriver d'une seconde à l'autre pour me crier combien il était irresponsable de faire ce que j'ai fait. Ce à quoi je ne répondrais rien, pas envie, pas la peine. Ils me diront ça... mais au fond ils savent que j'ai fais le bon choix...

Sitôt entré dans la maison avec mon fardeau j'entends distinctement les bruits de transplanages. Que la fête commence. Tout se passe comme prévu, avec en plus l'infirmière de Poudlard qui prend Harry en charge. Puis ils finissent pas se calmer voyant que je ne réagis pas à tout ce qu'ils me disent. C'est vrai, à quoi bon dire quoi que ce soit? Lorsqu'ils ont fini je monte à l'étage et trouve la chambre dans laquelle Pomferch s'affaire autour de mon Harry. Une fois qu'elle fini elle me remercie de l'avoir ramené (la seule à l'avoir fait), et dit que je peux rester si je veux et si je ne fais pas de bruit. Ce que je fais. Je tire une chaise à côté de son lit et le regarde dormir...

Jusqu'ici tout va bien...et après?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Cosmoattitude** : hihi, mersoui encore pour les compliments (je pense que je pourrais m'habituer finalement ^^) mais c'pas la peine de saboter tes révisions pour moi hein... veux pas être responsable... :s  
Alors, voui il aura un bébé. Celui qui va le porter... j'vais pas le dire, ça se saura assez vite de toute façon.  
Le tit serpent c'était pas Nagini, et dans toutes mes fics c'est une filles (paske dans le livre c'en est une -_- ), et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle apparaisse elle aussi. J'adore les serpents donc... ^^  
Non Harry ne va pas devenir un dépravé de la première heure. Et non pas de crise cardiaque, même si on sait que Tom est magnifique, vouloir le tuer ça change un peu l'idée qu'on s'en fait donc... Non il n'a pas eu de crise cardiaque.  
Pour le clash, je pouvais pas le mettre beaucoup plus tard non plus, fallait bien que ça arrive un moment ou un autre. Et voui il est jaloux, qui ne le serait pas?  
Pour les vêtements à la taille de Harry...on va dire que c'est juste magique hein ^^' (j'ai pas réfléchi à ça...mais bon, un truc zarb de plus ou de moins...).  
Pour le fait que Dray avait 14ans, c'est dit dans le souvenir, Tom avait pas sa tête de maintenant, mais plus la tronche de serpent, un milieu entre les deux en fait. Et oui c'est un pédophile. Mais en étant né en 1926, il n'y a pas grand monde qui soit beaucoup plus vieux que lui (on enlève Dumby, McGo et les fantômes -_- ). Donc voui techniquement il est pédophile (ça en gène un(e)?).  
Et pour ta nouvelle phrase culte... mersoui. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un truc que j'ai toujours voulu dire ou faire dire... je la trouve tellement bien (se lance des fleurs toute seule -_- )  
Et je te rassure t'es pas du tout chiante avec tes question, j'aime bien répondre moi ^^  
Bizoux

**Ligeia** : Hihi voui...j'aime faire passer Harry pour un attarder des fois, ça fait du bien ^^ (je l'aime pas c'est plus un secret pour personne -_- ).  
Pour les souvenirs et le fait que ce soit Drago qui fasse le premier pas. J'avoue que ça m'a fait un peu bizarre aussi. Mais bon, j'me disais que, si c'était pas lui qui avançait Voldy l'aurait peut-être pas fait. Après tout il avait d'autres choses à penser.  
Harry fait presque de la peine...oui il est pittoyable (comment ça c'était pas le sens de la phrase? _) bon euh... voui mais dans l'histoire de Tom et Harry... lequel est le plus trahis. J'en sais rien. Les deux. Tom qui apprend que sur 6ans, pendant 5 il a été trompé ou Harry qui sur 5ans de relation, n'a jamais été l'exclusif de Drago... les deux se valent je pense ^^  
Et euh.... j'avais même pas remarqué que ça faisait tant amour courtois, maintenant que tu le dis, oui ça y ressemble beaucoup ^^ Mais bon, on est fan du moyen age ou on l'est pas ;)  
(je t'en veux pas d'avoir lu les réponses... si je les publie j'vais pas vous interdire de les lire quand même -_- ) Mais donc, oui à un moment faudra sortir les violons, j'avais pensé essayer de faire un truc qui ferait pas pleurer... mais finalement avec un threesome comme ça, vu la situation de la fic et l'amour fou (ironie quand tu nous tiens) entre Tom et Harry, avec Drago au milieu... ça va pas être possible de faire sans violons... désolées -_-  
Sinon pour M-preg...j'étais pas loin... -_- (mersoui pour la rectification, je mourrais moins conne ^^) et donc non c'est pas Tom qui va porter l'enfant... Je fais pas des trucs comme ça. Paske si c'est lui qui le porte ça veut dire qu'à un moment il a été passif... et j'ai du mal à concevoir ça -_-  
Mersoui pour la review ^^  
Bizoux


	6. The fallen one

Plop plop bijour tout le monde. Ze nouveau chapitre...un peu plus long que les autres...  
L'histoire commence à se mettre en place...bien en place ^^  
Enfin je trouve ^^ C'à vous de me directement  
Enjoy ;)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Deux corps enlacés, repus d'amour, fatiguées, et pourtant ils parlaient._

_- Pourquoi es-tu venu vers moi ce jour là?  
__- Je t'admirais à l'époque, je pensais que c'était le moins que je puisse faire.  
__- Et maintenant?  
__- Maintenant je t'aime Tom. Je t'admire toujours autant mais si j'avais à revenir un jour vers toi ce serait par amour.  
__- Tu deviens sentimental.  
__- Si ça te gène tant que ça j'arrête.  
__- Ne change pas Drago. Tu es parfait ainsi, et saches que je ne t'en aimerais que moins si tu changeais quoi que ce soit..._

-_-_-_-_-_

_Deux corps en sueur, se battant violemment. Les épées s'entrechoquent durement, les sorts volent avec rapidité et efficacité, manquant de peu leur cible à chaque fois. Deux souffles aussi erratiques l'un que l'autre. Le combat se calme. Un sourire semblable se forme sur les lèvres des deux hommes. Un sourire heureux simplement. Ils se rapprochent, s'embrassent, s'enlacent..._

-_-_-_-_-_

_- Tu sais très bien que j'ai dit que je serais prêt à tuer pour toi. Que ça soit lui ne change rien. _

_Il eut un sourire moqueur avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet._

_- Je sais Drago. Je suis fier de ce que tu dis là. T'en prendre à Dumbledor avec autant de sang froid est remarquable. J'espère juste que tu y parviendras. Je compte énormément sur sa mort tu sais.  
__- Oui Tom, je sais. Je ne te décevrais pas.  
__- Je t'aime Drago, quoi qu'il se passe le jour venu, ça ne changera pas. _

-_-_-_-_-_

Lentement je reprends pied dans la réalité. Même si j'ai mal à la tête, même si je me sens très fatigué, je suis heureux, soulagé de sortir de là. De mon esprit. De me réveiller, parce que j'étais endormi... Des cauchemars, voilà ce qui a peuplé mon inconscience. D'horribles cauchemars. Je ne sais toujours pas si ils sont vrai. Je dois lui parler. Je dois savoir.  
Mais là je veux dormir. Non, en fait si c'est pour retrouver ce que j'ai vu dans cette pensine, ce n'est pas la peine. Mieux vaut encore rester éveiller. Je demanderais une potion de sommeil sans rêve... On doit bien avoir ça ici...

Ici, Square Grimaud, enfin. Je respire. L'odeur est chargée de quelque chose que je sais être « chez moi » simplement. Ça fait du bien. Un peu plus de deux mois que j'étais là bas. Jamais je n'aurais cru un jour être heureux de me trouver ici. Et pourtant. Pourtant je suis content. Simplement content.  
Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir. Savoir qui est en vie, qui je dois pleurer et avec qui je continue le combat contre ce salopard. Parce qu'il va l'avoir son combat. Et cette fois là je le tuerais. Il a cru m'avoir, me déstabiliser en me montrant tous ces...soi-disant souvenirs. Mais il se trompe. Drago va me dire que tout est faux, et tout ira bien.

Sortant lentement de la torpeur dans laquelle je suis je me rends compte que je suis dans ma chambre, et pas dans celle qu'on réserve comme infirmerie d'appoint. Ça fait du bien...  
Je bouge un peu et sens quelqu'un sursauter juste à côté de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage endormi (fraichement réveillé) de mon Dray. Il ouvre les yeux en grand, il a l'air tellement heureux, puis souris doucement.

- Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants Harry.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de m'embrasser chastement. C'est si léger, si simple et calme. Ce dont j'ai juste besoin.

- Ca fait trois jours que tu dors. Tu semblais agité, et tu as encore l'air très fatigué amour. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir. Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es réveillé, enfin que tu as repris conscience. Ils ont eu peur pour toi tu sais. Tu m'as fait peur à ne pas bouger comme ça...

Et après ça vous voulez que je doute? Que je me dise que tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pensine est vrai? Vous rêvez. Il est sincère, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ça s'entend dans sa voix. Il dit ce qu'il pense rien de moins. Tu t'es trompé Tom, jamais il n'a pu t'aimer comme il m'aime. Tu as inventé tout ça pour rien. Tu es pathétique.  
Mais déjà Drago se lève, s'étire, m'embrasse sur le front me murmurant de me reposer et sort de la chambre. Je lui parlerai plus tard... beaucoup plus tard, quand l'occasion se présentera. Le noir se fait à nouveau. Mais cette fois aucun souvenir ne vient troubler mon sommeil.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau il fait nuit. Et pourtant je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. Lorsque je me redresse je vois Dray qui dort, calé dans un fauteuil tout prêt de moi, tant que je peux le toucher en tendant la main. Il a quelques mèches qui tombent sur son visage, il a l'air si calme. On dirait un ange... oui c'est mièvre, oui c'est gamin de dire ça...mais c'est vrai.  
Lentement je tends un bras et repousse une mèche. Ceci fait je tombe sur son regard mercure et sur un sourire. Il a l'air fatigué. Quand j'y pense il était là à chaque fois que je me suis réveillé. Il a dormi entre temps?

- Tu devrais te reposer Dray...  
- Et manquer de te regarder dormir? Jamais. Reste éveillé je vais remuer les autres et Pomfresh. Ils veulent te voir, alors garde les yeux ouverts.

Aussi rapide et léger qu'un papillon il m'embrasse et sort de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends des vois qui se rapproches vite. Je vois Ron et Hermionne entrer en trombe dans la chambre. Avant que j'ai pu réagir Ron me serre contre lui, fort...peut-être un peu trop fort en fait.

- Ron, laisse le respirer un peu.

Merci 'mione. Se rendant compte que je dois certainement être rouge tellement je ne respire plus mon rouquin d'ami me lâche. Pendant la nuit complète nous parlons. De tout et de rien. De ce qu'il s'est passé quand j'étais enfermé. D'où nous en somme face à Voldemort, des forces qu'il nous reste maintenant qu'il a le ministère au creux de sa main. Il parait que Poudlard est sa prochaine étape. Mais tant que le professeur McGonagal est en place là bas, je ne me fais pas de soucis. A moins qu'il ne la tue, ce dont je doute quand même.

Ça me fait du bien, d'être là, de leur parler, de savoir qu'ils sont en vie et qu'ils vont bien.

Pendant quelques jours, une petite routine s'installe. Pomfresh vient me voir chaque matin et chaque soir, arguant que je doit reprendre ce que j'ai perdu pendant ces deux mois. Elle dit que j'ai beaucoup maigri, perdu de ma puissance et que je suis fatigué. Je ne la contredis pas...mais je ne vois rien de ça. Mais bon, c'est elle l'infirmière après tout...  
Après sa visite, je dois rester dans la chambre. Elle ne veut pas que j'en sorte ou que je bouge, enfin « pas trop » dit-elle. C'est à peine si elle me laisse aller prendre une douche. Mais bon, je vois un peu tout le monde de l'Ordre en deux ou trois jour.  
Et en fait... finalement je comprends qu'elle ait dit que j'étais fatigué. Juste les voir bouger aussi vite, parler tant, être si énergique...ça me fatigue. Et pendant ces trois jours je n'ai pas revu Drago. Alors un matin quand je vois Pomfresh je demande où il est.

- Vous devez comprendre que même si a contribué à vous sortir du repère de Vous-savez-qui, il est mangemort, il porte la marque. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous laisser seul avec lui.  
- Mais... pendant les trois jours où j'ai dormis, il est resté avec moi pourtant...  
- Comment? Vous dites?  
- Oui, à chaque fois que je me suis réveillé il était là...  
-J'avais pourtant dit, personne...

Et sans plus rien dire d'autre elle sort de la chambre. Je n'ai pas bien compris, mais j'aurais peut-être dut me taire en fait...En même temps, elle va peut-être aller voir Drago qui sait? Et puis même si elle ne le fait pas, je ne suis plus sous surveillance. Alors je me lève, doucement quand même, m'habille rapidement et sort de la chambre.  
Je connais la maison mais j'ignore totalement où peut se trouver Drago. Alors je cherche au hasard jusqu'à ce que j' entende des voix.

- ...avions convenu de ça!  
- Non... _Vous_ aviez convenu que je devais rester tranquillement entre ces quatre murs. Et à ça je n'ai jamais dit oui. Et après tout... est-ce de ma faute s'il est si facilement atteignable qu'un mangemort comme moi puisse l'approcher dans son sommeil?  
- Faites attention à ce que vous dites .  
- Pourquoi? Ha oui j'oubliais... vous ne pouvez cous offrir le luxe de me faire confiance. Quand bien même j'ai aidé à le sauver, quand bien même le Lord a mis ma tête à prix, quand bien même mes parents sont peut-être mort à cause de ma trahison, quand bien même je... Laissez tomber. De toute façon, il est réveillé et depuis ce temps là je ne suis pas sorti d'ici. Satisfaits?

Le silence se fait. Je regarde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ils sont plusieurs avec lui. Pomfresh, Remus, FolOeil, Tonks... et ça fait beaucoup de monde dans la chambre. Elle est petite la chambre... Mais pour le moment qu'importe le nombre il y a un silence très lourd. Tant pis, j'entre dans la pièce. Ils se tournent vers moi et ils commencent tous à me parler en même temps... Enfin...sauf Drago, lui il regarde la fenêtre. Enfin dehors, on a un orage. C'est rare pour la saison, mais bon.  
Je soupire un grand coup avant de demander à tout le monde de sortir.

- Harry.  
- Remus, s'il te plait. J'aimerais lui parler. Seul

OK... C'est bon ils sortent. Je ferme la porte derrière eux. C'est un avantage d'être celui qui doit vaincre l'autre malade, les autres posent rarement des questions et ils ont confiance en ma puissance. Et vu leurs suspicions rapport à Drago en ce moment, ils doivent se dire que je pourrais parfaitement me défendre contre lui s'il venait à m'attaquer. En même temps... je suis armé, lui non, l'Ordre lui a pris sa baguette certainement.  
Il ne bouge pas. Tranquillement je m'approche de lui. Il a l'air... triste. C'est quelque chose que j'ai rarement vu chez lui, d'habitude il est juste froid, il ne montre rien. Puis lentement il se tourne vers moi et sourit, il s'adosse à la tête du lit et tend les bras vers moi. Je viens m'y nicher sans attendre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te reprochent?  
- Rien... une stupidité. Ils n'arrivent pas se rendre compte que je ne peux pas te faire de mal.  
- Comment ça?  
- Je suis bien incapable de te faire du mal Harry. C'est juste...impossible que j'y pense. Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que j'ai pu venir te chercher là bas sans rien attendre de toi ni d'eux. Je suis toujours mangemort Harry, et ils restent focalisés sur ça. Même si Severus a rapporter il y a deux jours que ma tête est mise à prix, que si je sors d'ici c'est la mort assurée pour moi... Il doivent penser que je ne fais rien juste parce que ça me permet de survivre ou que tout ça est une machination et que je suis un espion. Alors ils n'ont pas voulu que je t'approche, et là ils viennent de se rendre compte que c'est moi qui t'ai veillé. Mais oublie ça ce n'est pas grave. Dis moi juste que tu vas bien.

Ce qui me fait mal ce n'est pas tant de savoir que personne ici ne lui fait confiance après ce qu'il a fait, mais le ton sur lequel il vient de parler. Il n'a fait que chuchoter, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Sa voix est lasse, fatiguée, triste. Ça me fait mal... Je ne dis rien. Vous voulez que je réponde quoi à ça en même temps? Je me dégage un peu de ses bras et me tourne vers lui. Ce que je vois dans ses yeux me serre encore plus le cœur que le ton de sa voix. Pas qu'ils soient très expressifs mais juste...las. Sans réfléchir je l'embrasse. Je veux lui dire à travers ce baiser tout ce que je ressens. Ne lâchant ses lèvres que pour nous laisser respirer je me mets à genoux sur le lit, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes. Ses mains remontent dans mon dos, sous ma chemise. Il a la peau tellement froide. Le miennes de mains descendent le long de son torse. Mais lorsque j'arrive vers son ventre et que je continue à descendre il cesse tout.

- Hey...  
- On accepte ce que je donne, et on ne fait rien d'autre M. Potter. On se laisse faire et on apprécie.

Avant que j'ai pu répliquer quoi que ce soit il commence à attaquer mon cou en bonne et due forme. Ses lèvres volent sur ma gorge, si bien que je fini par juste ne plus savoir où elles sont exactement. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et voyagent dans mon dos et jusqu'à très bas.  
Rapidement des gémissements (oui je suis faible... et alors?) m'échappent. Mais une fois encore il arrête ses traitements.

- On se tait aussi, sinon j'arrête. Et puis...tu ne voudrais pas ameuter tout l'Ordre qui croirait que je te torture si?

Je suis certain que si je parle ça ne ressemblera à rien alors je fais juste signe que non. Non je ne veux pas qu'un quelconque membre de l'Ordre vienne ici. Surtout maintenant, je serais de faire un meurtre si c'était le cas. Il sourit, un sourire machiavélique.

- Bien...reprenons.

Et joignant le geste à la parole il reprend. Ses mains se font plus aventureuses et viennent ouvrir ma chemise. Je me retiens juste à temps d'exprimer à nouveau un gémissement. Sa bouche a abandonné mon cou et descend de plus en plus. Il s'amuse à lécher mes clavicules, torturer mes tétons, dessines du bout de sa langue des motifs qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je comprend pourquoi il disait que l'Ordre aurait cru qu'il me torturait...parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il fait. Il me fait languir, éprouve mes nerfs... et je suis presque à bout. Il le sait, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Ses yeux presque noirs de désir, joueurs et souriants.  
Par je ne sais quel moyen certainement vil (c'est un serpentard il ne faut pas l'oublier) je me retrouve allongé sous lui.

Il recommence à poser ses lèvres partout où il peut. Personnellement, je ne peux que subir là. Même si je voulais bouger je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Il descend de plus en plus, me torture de plus en plus en étant très lent, à la limite du supportable. Mes mains se crispent sur les draps, je me demande si je ne vais pas les déchirer à ce train là. Sa bouche migre de plus en plus bas. Survole mon ventre, sa langue joue dans mon nombril, entrant et sortant à plusieurs reprises. Ses mains se son affairées à me retirer mon pantalon. Quand? Ça je suis incapable de la dire. Mais le fait est là.

Je pars totalement dans un autre monde lorsque sa langue commence à courir sur toute la longueur de mon désir. Je me mords les lèvres jusqu'à sentir le goût du sang dans ma bouche. Il me torture à cause de la lenteur qu'il s'applique à conserver. Ça n'en est que meilleur au final... Soudain, d'un coup il me prend totalement en bouche. Et là je ne peux m'empêcher d'échapper un cri, tant de surprise que de plaisir je pense. Et après, malgré ce qu'il a dit, je ne peux plus retenir les sons qui sortent de ma gorge. C'est juste impossible là pour le moment. Et sa lenteur me torture encore et toujours, et c'est encore meilleur de seconde en seconde. Il va et vient, de haut en bas, faisant jouer sa langue, fait jouer ses dents, il joue avec moi simplement. Et je ne peux qu'accepter ce jeu et me rendre.

D'un coup il accélère. Je sens le plaisir monter. Fort, dévastateur, comme une vague, inexorable et puissante. Et je me noie dans cette vague alors que le plaisir me brûle les reins. Je jouis dans sa bouche sans pouvoir me retenir.  
Puis je retombe entre les draps froissés, essoufflé, cherchant ma respiration, complètement ailleurs, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps après, une seconde? Une éternité? Un temps... après Drago me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser léger sur ma tempe. Je tremble, légèrement, j'ai du mal à me remettre de ça... de ce qu'il vient de faire. En cinq années de relation c'était la première fois. Maintenant je comprends, si à chaque fois ça me fait cet effet, il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps je pense.

- Dray...  
- Schhh Harry. Il est des choses que seul le silence est à même de magnifier.

Il a juste chuchoté, doucement. Sans le voir je devine ses yeux fermés, un visage détendu, sa force tranquille contre moi... tout contre. Et j'ai chaud, je suis bien là. Juste bien. Je pars lentement dans cette chaleur. Je pars complètement dans le sommeil, sans même penser à quand nous sommes ni à rien d'autre.

Je me réveille à cause de cris. Beaucoup de cris. Mais pas dans la chambre, dehors. Je me sens fatigué et paradoxalement assez réveillé et calme. Par contre au milieu des cris je reconnais les voix de Drago et Ron... Ils ne se sont jamais appréciés, alors que Drago reste là doit énerver Ron, et rester là doit sérieusement poser un problème à Drago, sachant ce qui l'attend dehors.  
Je me lève et descend, la maison semble vite de tout occupant... Sauf Dray, Ron et j'entends la voix d'Hermione maintenant. J'entre dans le salon. Là, Drago a une main sur le ventre, une lèvre qui saigne un peu, mais il sourit, le genre de sourire narquois qui lui venait facilement à Poudlard.

- Fous pas ton couple en l'air pour ça Granger, après tout, je ne suis qu'un vil mangemort qui va tous vous trahir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

En face de lui Hermione est entrain de retenir Ron visiblement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore?

- Euh... 'mione? Tu peux m'expliquer...?

Mon amie se tourne vers moi, visiblement contente que je sois là. Drago et Ron aussi se tournent vers moi. Le premier pâli considérablement, le second sourit simplement.

- Il se passe que Ronald maintient que Drago va tous nous trahir, qu'il est espion et que sais-je encore. Et que Drago le prend assez mal en fait.  
- Je t'ai dit de laisser tomber Granger.

Sa voix est agressive. Des fois je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, elle le défend et lu, il lui en veut. Allez comprendre. Avant que je puisse bouger il sors de la pièce, me chuchotant qu'il est désolé si c'est de sa faute si je suis réveillé. Puis il monte.

Après ça, pendant près d'un mois il ne se passe rien de très anormal. Rien ne brise le quotidien. Et c'est tant mieux. Enfin... Drago est étrange en fait depuis qu'il est là. Il a toujours un regard un peu vide, triste. Et à chaque fois que je demande pourquoi il élude la question disant que c'est sans importance. Mais moi je veux savoir, en plus il est de plus en plus sur les nerfs, ne sort presque pas de sa chambre, les seuls avec qui il parle c'est Hermione et moi. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il lui parle à elle... A Poudlard il la détestait... Tant mieux en fait...

Mais bon moi il m'inquiète un peu. Ce qui est étrange aussi c'est la tension qu'il y a dans sa chambre. Des fois même je jurerais avoir vu des étincelles de magie argentée voler autour de lui. Comme s'il essayait d'extérioriser je ne sais quel sentiment dérangeant sans pouvoir réellement le faire. Ça me fait un peu peur des fois. Et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir ce qu'il a. Alors aujourd'hui je prends mon courage à deux mains...on est griffondor ou on l'est pas. J'entre dans sa chambre, il y a toujours cette tension, presque palpable, et comme toujours, ou presque, il est allongé sur le côté, tourné vers la fenêtre et regard dehors, les yeux perdus.

- Dray...?

Je confirme, il est sur les nerfs. Il vient de sursauter, signe qu'il ne m'avais pas entendu entrer, ce qui n'arrive jamais. En général il fait très attention à qui entre dans son espace vital, toujours sur ses gardes. Une habitude qu'il a depuis qu'il s'est enfui de Poudlard à la fin de la sixième année. En même temps ça se comprend...

- Salut Harry, je...ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé. Ça va?  
- Oui ça va... mais toi non. Ça se voit Drago. Je m'inquiète pour toi.  
- C'est rien Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit...  
- Oui je sais « ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ». Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre? Tu passes tes journées là à regarder dehors comme si tu attendais juste que le temps passe...  
- C'est parce que c'est ce que je fais. J'attends que ça passe. Que veux tu que je fasse d'autre? Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, je n'ai plus ma baguette, à part toi et Granger personne ne me fait confiance dans cette foutue maison. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre?

C'est vrai en même temps. Ce qu'il dit a un fond (très grand fond) de vérité. Je viens m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit et regarde aussi par la fenêtre. Je vois juste le paysage du quartier, gris, il pleut en plus. Une question me vient encore.

- Tu penses à quoi toute la journée?  
- A beaucoup de choses...  
- A Tom...?

Il se redresse et me regarde avec des yeux à moitié étonné à moitié effrayé. Il a la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le souffle un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, un air profondément choqué (enfin...autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être) sur le visage.

- Quoi? De quoi tu parles?  
- Je...enfin... c'est... c'est rapport, tu sais... à la semaine où j'étais là bas et toi ici...  
- Oui...?  
- En... En fait... Il m'a mis dans une chambre et... et il m'a laissé une pensine avec des souvenirs à lui dedans. Enfin il a dit que c'était des souvenirs mais je n'y crois pas du tout.  
- Arrête de prendre des chemins détournés Harry. C'est quoi la question?

Je prend une profonde respiration.

- Est-ce que tu couches avec Voldemort?

Et là s'installe un silence de mort. Mais vraiment...mortel. Un silence de plomb à couper au couteau. Quelque chose de désagréable. De gênant. Il se lève et se pose devant la fenêtre, debout, les mains posées sur le rebord. J'entends sa respiration, forte, un peu tremblante. Puis il commence à rire, un rire très... inquiétant, nerveux, limite hystérique en fait. Je vois ses mains qui se crispent et il lance son poing contre le mur.

- Il y avait quoi dans ces souvenirs?  
- C'est...  
- Il y avait quoi?

Il vient de crier. Il me fait un peu (oui d'accord c'est un euphémisme) peur. Je sens sa magie dans toute la pièce. Électrique. Et les étincelles argentées que j'avais cru imaginer son réellement là en fin de compte. Je vois son visage dans le reflet de la vitre. Il a les yeux fermés, sa bouche forme un pli amer.

- Dis moi si c'est vrai Drago.  
- Comment puis-je te dire une telle chose ne sachant pas ce que tu as vu?  
- Tu n'as qu'à...regarder...  
- Je veux bien avoir des prédispositions pour la magie, savoir faire quelque sorts sans baguette...mais la légilimencie j'ai encore un peu de mal vois-tu. Et comme on m'a prit la mienne, et que je doute que tu me donnes la tienne si facilement. Surtout si tu es certain de ce que tu avances.  
- Si... si j'enlève toutes mes défenses mentale... Tu pourrais?  
- Non... enfin si je pourrais mais je ne suis pas du tout sûr que ça marche, en plus de ça je risque de te faire plus mal qu'autre chose...  
- Alors fait le. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur tu devrais le savoir.

Il se retourne. Ses yeux sont froid. Tout en lui respire le contrôle de soi. Il fait un pas en avant vers moi mais j'en fais un pour m'éloigner. Il s'arrête. Baisse les yeux.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas Severus, je ne maîtrise pas assez ce sort. Je pourrais te aire subir un effondrement mental sans même m'en rendre compte Harry...  
- Je ne dirais pas ça à haute voix. Je préfère encore que tu le vois.  
- Têtu... digne représentant de Griffondor... Assieds toi et détends toi.

Je m'exécute, m'asseyant sur le lit que je viens de quitter. J'essaie de me détendre au plus et, une à une, fait tomber mes barrières d'occlumens. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre. Ses mains viennent se poser autour de mon visage. Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres.

- Ouvre les yeux Harry.

Je tombe dans deux lacs argentés entendant à peine le sort. Je vois alors passer tout ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine, mais en accéléré. Comme s'il passait juste sur les souvenirs sans les regarder. Oui...ça fait mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on est entrain de me frapper la tête avec quelque chose qui ressemblerait à une barre en fer. Très fort. Tout résonne. Tout tourne. Et d'un coup tout s'arrête. Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais fermé les yeux. Quand je les ouvre à nouveau, Dray est assis, contre le mur, sous la fenêtre. Il a les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration rapide, les yeux perdus complètement. Il tremble un peu.  
Avant que j'ai pu dire quelque chose, il se lève et va directement dans la salle de bain. J'entends des bruits de verre... Il revient avec une fiole dans la main qu'il me donne.

- Pour le mal de tête...

Je ne discute pas et l'avale, passant outre le goût franchement immonde, mais au moins ça calme les hippogriffes qui dansaient dans mon crâne.

- Alors?  
- Tout... tout est vrai. Je suis désolé...

C'est un vrai salop en fait... Et j'ai mis cinq ans à m'en rendre compte... Et encore non _je_ ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, Voldemort m'en a fait prendre conscience. Et je n'ai rien vu... Notre histoire est basée sur un mensonge pur et dur et je n'ai rien vu. Tout était faux. Et pour le coup Ron avait raison... Il a bien la traitrise dans le sang finalement. Et moi j'ai cru à tout ça. Et si en fait ils avaient raison et qu'il n'est là que pour s'infiltrer et prendre des informations?

- Pourquoi t'es là?  
- Ecoute..Harry je...  
- Réponds!  
- Je suis là parce qu'il m'a viré, il a mis ma tête à prix...  
- Arrête de me sortir ce putain de mensonge Malfoy!

Il a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre une gifle. Choqué.

- A la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre je leur dirai ça... Prépare toi pour Azkaban Malfoy.  
- Bien... et de combien de temps de sursis dispose-je?  
- Trois jour...

Je me lève et sors sans un regard pour lui. Ça fait mal. J'ai le cœur qui saigne. Mais au moins je le sais. Il n'y a plus de mensonge. Tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette pensine était vrai... Il l'aime donc à ce point. J'ai été le dernier des cons dans cette affaire moi... Mais maintenant ça va changer.

Deux jours. Deux jours que je sais, que je lui ai parlé. Et deux jours que le climat au Suare Grimaud est insoutenable ou peu s'en faut. On dirait que l'air lui-même est électrique. Tous ceux qui viennent là sont sur les nerfs. Enfin ils ne le sont pas en arrivant mais après... allé 10minutes ils sont irritables. Même Mme Weasley c'est pour dire l'ampleur de la chose... Je suis sûr que ça vient de lui. Déjà l'autre jour quand je suis entré dans sa chambre c'était pareil. Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore...?Je veux en avoir le cœur net, si jamais il a trouvé un moyen pour contacter l'autre salopard je le tue sur le champ. Rapidement je me rends devant la chambre qu'on lui a prêté. Mais là je trouve Hermione.

- Mione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
- Je veux voir Drago pourquoi?  
- Drago? Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom?  
- Je fais encore ce que je veux.  
- Pourquoi tu veux le voir?  
- J'ai mes raisons. Mais je veux surtout savoir ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison. Tout le monde réagit bizarrement, et la tension est pire dès qu'on s'approche d'ici.  
- Vous parlez souvent?  
- Oui assez. On parle surtout de toi. On se souvient de Poudlard aussi, on raconte plus ou moins ce qu'il se passe ici, enfin la guerre quoi...  
- De moi...?  
- Oui et vu ce qu'il dit en ce moment...c'est pas une bonne idée que tu viennes en fait.  
- Attends moi là j'arrive.

Je vais rapidement dans ma chambre, laissant Hermione dans le couloir. Je prends la cape d'invisibilité de mon père et reviens devant la porte où elle m'attends. L'idée est simple... il ne me verra pas, et moi je saurais ce qu'il a à raconter. Elle acquiesce puis frappe à la porte.

- Entre.

Sa voix est étouffée par les murs mais pourtant très distincte. On entre et là j'étouffe à moitié. L'air est saturé de magie. Il est assis en tailleur sur son lit, une plume à la main entrain d'écrire. Il a revêtu son habit de mangemort. Tout en noir avec ses cheveux dans la lumière, presque à contre-jour...on dirait un ange déchu... Il a l'air pourtant calme en fait...Il tourne la tête.

- C'est bien je voulais te voir Granger.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- J'écris ça ne se voit pas?  
- Oui ça je le...  
- Excuse moi. C'est une lettre. Tu pourras la lui donner? J'explique pourquoi je pars, je m'excuse aussi,...  
- Pourquoi tu ne la lui donnes pas toi même?  
- Pourquoi? Parce que je m'en vais. Cette maison est ouverte au transplanage je te rappelle donc j'aurais pu partir depuis longtemps. Mais bon... Et puis, c'est pas que je dérange là mais juste un peu. Et je ne supporterais plus de vivre là...pas avec Harry juste à côté.

Quoi j'te dégoûte tant que ça? C'est ça? T'as fini de jouer ton rôle alors tu pars? Il est beau le courage...ha non...C'est vrai, tu étais à serpentard, donc lâche de nature. A quoi je m'attendais en même temps? A ce qu'il reste sagement là en attendant qu'on l'envoie à Azkaban. Non bien sûr ... la fuite c'est tellement mieux. Il va sûrement rejoindre Tom...

- C'est vrai que c'est assez..suffoquant comme ambiance. C'est toi qui fait ça? Comment?  
- Je suis Sang-Pur Granger... Ce qui n'est pas juste un signe de supériorité chez les sorcier. Ça veut juste dire que j'ai plus de magie dans les veines que les demi-sang ou les nés de moldu. Et on sait tous que la magie réagit aux émotions. Même si je semble assez calme, je suis sur les nerfs. Donc j'ai du mal à contenir ma magie.

Et pourtant quelques secondes après l'atmosphère se fait moins lourde. Moins chargée. Lui par contre tremble.

- Ca...ça va mieux?  
- Oui mais...comment t'as fait?  
- Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un problème de contrôle. Tu voulais me parler ou juste me voir?  
- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry en fait... Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air bien lui non plus depuis quelques jours et... et je m'inquiète...  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry...? Il a découvert que ça faisait six ans que j'étais le compagnon de Tom. Et il l'a mal supporté. Ne crois pas que je ne comprenne pas sa réaction, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne lui avait rien dit.  
- Euh...Tom? Tu veux dire...  
- Oui Voldemort si tu veux. Oui lui-même... Et avant que tu ne poses la question, oui je l'aime...au moins autant que j'aime Harry... C'est pour ça que je veux partir. Je ne supporterais pas de recevoir sa haine en plein visage à chaque fois qu'il posera les yeux sur moi. C'est trop m'en demander. Et encore, oui ça fait six ans, donc un an de plus que Harry... Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que... Tant pis de toute façon.

Un silence s'installe uniquement brisé par le son que fait la plume sur le parchemin. Juste ce grattement. Je ne sais juste pas quoi penser. Ça fait mal....Mais je ne peux pas oublier qu'il m'a trompé pendant toute notre relation. Ça je ne peux pas le pardonner.

- Tu voulais dire quoi?  
- Laisse tomber Granger, ça n'a plus d'importance. Bon... j'ai fini ça, je pense que je vais y aller... Est-ce que tu pourras... prendre soin mon épée? Je doute que je puisse la reprendre un jour.  
- Euh oui mais...tu vas où?  
- Je vais faire tenir une promesse à Tom...

Et voilà... Je l'avais pas dit? Je l'avais pas dit qu'il retournait avec serpent-man? Si! Je l'avais dit. Ça fait mal. Par Merlin j'ai fait quoi pour qu'on me fasse ça? J'ai survécu... et après? J'ai rien demandé moi...

- C'est quoi cette promesse Drago?

Elle a l'air inquiète. Pourquoi elle s'inquiète pour ce salop franchement? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire pour qu'elle... Nan...par Hermione elle est trop intelligente pour s'amouracher d'un type comme ça. Et puis elle est avec Ron de toute façon. Non elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de ...de ça. Je la connais ma Mione.

- C'est rien...  
- Arrête de dire ça. A chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose d'important tu dis « c'est rien laisse tomber ». Je veux savoir.  
- Griffondore va... Quand il a su que j'aimais Harry il m'a dit que si j'aidais à le sauver de lui... il me ferait traquer... et il me tuerait si jamais je me faisais attraper. Je veux juste lui faire tenir cette promesse là.  
- Mais...

Elle blanchit d'un coup... Et je ne dois pas être loin d'avoir son teint aussi. Enfin... non ça m'est égal en fait qu'il meurt...après ce qu'il m'a fait... JE serais presque à remercier Voldemort pour ça...

- C'est... c'est du suicide.  
- Bien Granger t'as pas volé ta réputation de fille intelligente.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Pourquoi!?

D'un coup l'atmosphère lourde et chargée de magie revient sans prévenir. Avec en prime les étincelles de magie autour de Drago. Il est dos à la fenêtre... on a l'impression qu'il brille...On dirait un ange...  
Je raconte quoi moi?...

- Parce... parce que Tom m'a arraché le moitié de l'âme lorsqu'il m'a jeté de chez lui. Harry vient de brûler la deuxième partie en me rejetant. Père ne voudra certainement plus jamais me voir sinon pour me tuer de l'avoir déshonoré comme je l'ai fait. Alors cette mort sera juste... la concrétisation de ce que je ressens. Rien de plus. Et puis au moins je sais... j'espère... qu'il fera ça vite. C'est un génie en ce qui concerne la torture mentale tu sais? Pas besoin de sort ou quoi que ce soit... Il me connait tellement en plus...

Il se calme un peu, l'atmosphère s'allège sensiblement...

- Bon... tu feras ce que je t'ai demandé Granger?  
- Je...oui mais...pourquoi moi?  
- Qui d'autre accepterait? Tu es la seule à ne pas me rejeter ici... A ne pas avoir crié au scandale sur le fait que j'aime à la fois Tom et Harry... A qui est-ce que je pourrais confier ça d'autre que toi...?  
- ...Merci.  
- C'est rien, tu lui donneras la lettre?  
- Oui.  
- Bien... Trouve la formulation la plus griffondore que tu puisses trouver pour lui dire que je l'aime, que le fait que j'aime Tom... ça n'a rien changé à ce que je ressens... Tu le feras?  
- Oui...

Il sourit. Un pauvre sourire faible et fané. Triste. Puis il enlace Hermione qui se laisse faire. Il lui murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Quelques secondes plus tard il s'écarte d'elle, l'embrasse sur le front et transplane.  
Un silence de mort s'installe en même temps que l'atmosphère change d'un coup. J'enlève la cape d'invisibilité et vais vers Mione. Elle n'a pas bougé. Quand je la regarde elle a les yeux grands ouverts, lentement sa main vient frôler l'endroit où il l'a embrassé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me voit pas.

- ...Hermione?  
- Dis moi une chose...après je répondrais à tes questions... Comment tu as fait pour le laisser partir sans bouger?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je doute que son histoire de Voldemort voulant le tuer soit vrai. Il a dit ça pour t'apitoyer. Rien de plus.  
- J'en doute... Bon...tu dois avoir des question non?

Elle sors de la chambre et prends tranquillement la direction de la bibliothèque Black. C'est une pièce circulaire dont les murs sont entièrement recouverts de livres. Quand je dis entièrement c'est que je serais incapable de vous dire la couleur des murs. Au milieu il y a deux tables et quelques sièges. Mione s'assoit tranquillement. Je l'imite.

- Pourquoi tu es allée lui parler la première fois?  
- Parce qu'il venait de passer deux jours devant la porte d'ici sans bouger, sans mager, sans dormir. C'est qu'il voulait quelque chose. Puis après je me suis rappeler que, même s'il est mangemort, il a notre âge, il est embarqué dans cette guerre au même titre que nous-même. Et nous...tant Ron que toi ou moi avons besoin de parler un moment ou un autre. Lui ne déroge pas à la règle.  
- Un moment...là bas quand... quand il est venu me chercher... Tom a parlé d'une... Alliance je crois. C'est quoi?  
- Alliance? Une alliance sorcière?  
- Je sais pas...sûrement.  
- C'est... ça fait une éternité que c'est interdit... C'est un procédé qui se faisait avant dans les familles de sang-pur lors des mariages consanguins. En fait... C'est une sorte de mariage, qui lie les deux familles, et pas seulement les deux personnes, et ça permet de concevoir un enfant qui sera entièrement constitué des deux magies de ses parents, donc qui n'aura aucune tare génétique due au sang. . Ça a été interdit parce c'est un sacrifice considérable. Celui qui...dominait si on peut dire ça, devait morceler son âme pour pouvoir créer une vie et souvent il en mourrait, n'ayant pas assez de magie pour réaliser ce sacrifice. Il y a eu d'autres essais il n'y a pas si longtemps... quelques dizaines d'années, par des couples homosexuels. Comme il n'y a pas besoin de...fécondation normale, d'un homme et d'une femme, que seules les magies opèrent...C'est la seule chance pour ce genre de couple d'avoir un enfant à eux. Si tu veux...ça fonctionne un peu comme un horcruxe, mais à l'envers. Tu dois tuer et fragmenter ton âme pour créer un horcruxe, alors que tu morcelles ton âme pour créer une vie lord d'une Alliance. C'est... c'est une preuve d'amour considérable, encore plus de la part d'un sorcier demi-sang comme Voldemort l'est. Même s'il est puissant... il a déjà découpé son âme en sept... Il peut mourir dans cette histoire.  
- Tom? Aimer? Tu délires Hermione, il en est bien incapable. Il devait certainement vouloir un héritier rien de plus. Et puis que la famille Jedusort et la famille Malfoy soient lié doit lui apporter des avantages.  
- Oui..c'est sûr qu'il gagnerait beaucoup dans cette alliance. Les deux familles liées se doivent une protection mutuelle dans toutes les situations.  
- Tu vois... tout s'explique.  
- Tu voulais savoir autre chose?

Déjà j'essaie d'encaisser ce que je viens d'apprendre. Pourquoi il se mettrait en danger pour ça? Hein? A part s'il veut transférer ce qu'il reste de son âme dans l'enfant et ainsi il aura un corps neuf mais toujours les mêmes idées...la même âme... ça se tient non? Ha tient quelque chose me revient.

- Pourquoi t'as eu l'air tellement choquée quand il t'as embrassée?

Elle rougit. Il se passe quoi là?

- Tu l'aimes pas au moins...  
- Non! Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer? C'est juste que...c'est encore une histoire de sang-pur en fait...  
- Explique j'ai tout mon temps.  
- Tous les sangs-pur en fait ont une...capacité spéciale relative à un des cinq sens. Et suivant le sens ce qu'ils font sont très... connotés en fait. Pour Drago... c'est le goût en fait, ou en tous cas la bouche.  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport.  
- Chaque fois qu'il fait...enfin qu'il dit quelque chose il doit faire attention. Et pour les baisers c'est pareil...ils ont tous une signification suivant...l'endroit où il les fait...C'est...  
- Et ce qu'il a fait ça signifie quoi?  
- Qu'il a...confiance en moi en fait...  
- C'est bizarre non? Et...Enfin Ron il est sang-pur non? C'est quoi lui?  
- Ha euh... en fait c'est là qu'on comprend l'expression « traite à son sang » ça n'a rien à voir avec un rejet par la famille, mais en fait c'est la magie elle même qui change un peu. Rien de bien important. Rien qui soit compromettant ou dangereux ou qui fasse baisser la puissance.  
- Alors c'est quoi?  
- C'est quand un sang-pur se fiche totalement d'être sang-pur, que ça ne lui fait rien. Les Weasley s'en fichent d'être sang-pur, ils ne voient pas la différence entre les sang-pur, sang-mêlés, ou nés de moldu. Les Malfoy non. Donc cette capacité fonctionne chez eux et pas chez les Weasley.

Ok... Ok... Je comprends un peu la réaction d'Hermione. Mais bon ça ne va pas changer ma vie fondamentalement. Il m'a trompé... Notre histoire, c'était bien, le temps que ça a duré... je dois oublier.  
Ça ira...  
Enfin... Ça ira quand je n'aurais plus l'impression d'être au 36e dessous. D'être tombé au plus bas... Et je vais dire quoi moi demain aux autres de l'Ordre quand ils verront que Dra...Malfoy n'est plus là? Hein? Et voilà même quand il n'est pas là il me met dans des situations impossibles...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	7. Expérience et résultat

Chtite précision... les paroles ne italique sont du fourchlangue (je l'ai déjà dit dans un autre chapitre... mais un rappel ne fait jamais de mal ^^

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Je vais tuer quelqu'un... Attendre n'a jamais été mon fort. La patience n'est pas une vertu que je possède. Mais attendre sagement qu'on me ramène sa tête... c'est juste insoutenable. Les cachots sont vide depuis...depuis bien une semaine je pense. Il a fallu que je me détende... et, ayant essayé beaucoup de choses..., la torture est encore le meilleur moyen que j'ai trouvé. Sauf que... les sujets ne résistent pas longtemps et que torturer des mangemorts n'est pas forcément une bonne idée...

En parlant de mauvaise idée...l'avoir laissé partir en était une... J'aurais dut le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Et ces recherches qui ne mènent à rien, Severus qui refuse de me dire s'il sait où il se trouve, Lucius qui reste de marbre et qui ne décroche pas un mot concernant son fils. Même quand je lui ait dit que je demandais une Mésalliance il n'a pas bronché. Alors que pour un sang-pur... enfin voilà.  
Tout ça pour dire que je sens que je vais tuer le premier qui m'énerve... et m'énerver en ce moment est une chose relativement aisée. Mais d'abord je le ferais souffrir...Beaucoup. D'ailleurs celui qui est en train de me parler là... il a des chances d'y passer rapidement. Je sens déjà ma magie s'agiter en moi. Un sourire cruel étire mes lèvres. Quelque chose glisse sous ma main.

_- Arrête ça ccc'est gênant et tu le sais.  
__- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Nagini.  
__- Ce n'est pas parce que son absence te pèse qu'il faut que tu en fasse profiter tout le château. _

Le mangemort devant moi, encore à Poudlard, bafouille depuis bien dix minutes, tentant de m'expliquer pourquoi il a échoué dans sa mission. C'est pourtant simple non? Il n'a pas été assez discret et s'est fait prendre par un professeur quelconque... C'est pourtant pas si compliqué de visiter la section interdite de la bibliothèque, si? Enfin, à l'époque où j'y était c'était simple. Un mot griffonné à la va-vite sur un parchemin, une imitation de signature, un sourire ou deux à la bibliothécaire... et tout allait pour le mieux. Mais bon, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'ont plus trois mornilles de jugeote... c'est affligeant. Mais bon, Nagini a raison, si je commence maintenant à les torturer, quand ils sont si jeunes, ça sera difficile de les ravoir plus tard. C'est que mine de rien on s'habitue à ce genre de sort. Et si ils s'habituent trop vite à la douleur, après ils n'y réagissent plus, il faut que j'invente de nouveaux sorts... Pas que ça soit gênant...juste un peu long et pour le moment je n'ai pas vraiment envie de ça.

Je pousse un soupire profond, renversant la tête sur le dossier de mon siège.

- Dehors...sortez tous... Bande d'incapables.

D'ici à ce que je doive y aller moi-même il n'y a pas grand chose j'en suis certain... Et puis...j'aurais l'occasion de revoir le château, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé... Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. Qui sait?  
J'entends les pas de ceux qui sortent de la Grand Salle, certains transplanent. Je suis fatigué de tout ça... Il faut croire que Drago était utile finalement. Au moins à me calmer, me tempérer. Peut-être... Mais cela ne change rien à sa trahison, ni à ce qui va lui arriver lorsqu'il sera devant moi...

- Lucius... Des nouvelles?  
- Aucune Monseigneur. Je vous avais dit qu'il serait introuvable s'il le décidait.  
- Severus qu'en dit-il?  
- Il ne dit rien.  
- Fait le parler.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Vous êtes amant.  
- Il a prêté serment de protéger Drago à Narcissa. Même ça je ne peux le défaire.

Je soupire encore une fois. Lui aussi s'en va. Seule Nagini reste, ne bougeant que peu, mais toujours agréable... Elle au moins ne risque pas de me trahir, je ne pouvait pas en dire de tous ceux dont je suis entouré. Puisqu'ils sont tous plus ou moins traitres en fin de compte. Seuls ceux qui ne viennent pas de serpentard peuvent être cru...enfin un peu. Les créatures magiques (géants, vampires,...) les détraqueurs exceptés ne sont pas... dignes de confiance. C'est impossible de leur accorder. Les détraqueurs eux ont juste conscience des âmes qui les encerclent et dont ils peuvent se repaitre, rien de plus. Et c'est suffisant, ça en fait des aides assez utiles.

Je me perds dans mes pensées pendant sûrement quelques petites heures quand l'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement. Comme lorsqu'un orage se prépare. Comme lorsqu'un sang-pur ne se contrôle plus... Qui qu'ils soit il va comprendre une fois pour toute que je ne tolère pas ça. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux sur la Grand Salle je le vois. Seul, encapuchonné, droit et fier. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour le pas savoir que c'était lui, son aura se distingue tellement des autres, ou j'y suis plus habitué qu'importe.

- Tu as bien du courage pour te montrer ici mon cher traitre.  
- Du courage...? Certes non Maître, seuls le désespoir et à la fois l'espoir me font me tenir ci devant vous.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...  
- Je viens te faire tenir une promesse Tom...

Comment ose-t-il...? D'un mouvement du bras il est propulsé jusqu'à rencontrer le premier mur qu'il trouve. Il s'effondre au sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Je vais m'amuser avec lui... Mon cher Drago, tu aurais dut resté caché, où que tu fus... Lentement je m'approche de lui. Sa capuche est rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux s'étalent au sol. Il tente de se relever. Un sourire étire mes lèvres, le pauvre a l'air d'avoir du mal. Reste à terre Drago et j'abrégerais peut-être ton exécution, je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit rapide et le moins douloureuse possible. Mais non... Il se relève, se retenant au mur, et avant que je ne sois près de lui il est debout et me regarde. Un regard que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Il est juste vide. C'est étrange.  
Tant pis, cela n'a pas d'importance. Du moins ça n'en a plus.  
J'avance doucement ma main, jusqu'à effleurer son visage. Son regard se fait apeuré, fuyant. Comme tu as raison... Arrivée à sa gorge ma main se resserre violemment, je le plaque contre le mur. Il se débat à peine...

- Dis moi ce qui m'empêche de te tuer là Drago...  
- Rien...

Plait-il? Comment ça rien? Normalement quand on est dans sa situation et à deux doigts de la mort on invoque n'importe quelle raison...Et des raisons il pourrait en avoir à la pelle. Mais non... A moins qu'il ne veuille mourir... Quand j'y pense c'est possible.  
Je ne peux faire que des suppositions quant à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ce mois. Mais s'il est resté avec Potter, ce dernier a dut un moment ou un autre lui parler de ce qu'il a vu dans la pensine... J'aurais presque de la peine pour lui... Presque.  
Je relâche la pression de mes doigts et le regarde tomber à terre mollement, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale.  
Une question ma traverse l'esprit, venant aussi rapidement qu'elle s'en va. Les sang-pur résistent-ils mieux à la torture que les demi-sang et moldu?

Cela fait près de deux mois... Et j'ai ma réponse. Oui ils résistent mieux. Tous ceux que j'ai torturé avant n'ont duré au maximum qu'un mois et quelques jours. Lui ça fait deux mois... Deux longs mois, durant lesquels chaque jour je suis venu le voir. Deux mois durant lesquels aucune supplique n'est sortie de sa bouche. Deux mois qu'il ne reçoit aucun soin d'aucune sorte. Deux mois que ses chaires sont à vif et qu'il est désespérément seul. Deux mois que je le torture, corps et âme. J'entends ses cris jusque dans mon sommeil... Et pourtant, pourtant la coutume veut que les tortures ne soient désagréables que pour une personne... La victime. Pas pour son bourreau.  
Mais depuis quelques jours j'ai des... remords. C'est assez étrange. Mais qu'importe? Ça passera, un moment ou un autre. Certainement... avec un peu de chance. Il mourra avant moi ça au moins c'est certain. Surtout si je continue sur ma lancée. Je me demande encore comment il fait pour tenir, enfin physiquement, je ne lui ai pas fait grand chose... mais mentalement c'est une autre affaire.

Pour le moment, j'ai peut-être une idée pour remédier à ce...problème de conscience. Il va simplement choisir. Soit il accepte de continuer comme il le fait depuis deux mois, se conduisant doucement et douloureusement à la mort, ce qu'il était venu chercher. Soit il prend l'autre option et il restera en vie, avec des séquelles irrémédiables...  
Je descends tranquillement dans une partie annexe aux cachots. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avec cet endroit c'est que les personnes qui y sont retenu ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie. Les chaînes sont enchantées de façon à pomper les flux de magie avant que le sorcier ne les utilise. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de sa cellule j'entends les chaînes bouger un peu... c'est impressionnant, il a encore la force de bouger... Les torches s'enflamment à mon entrée.

Il représente parfaitement l'idée qu'on peut se faire de la souffrance. Les bras écartés, retenus au mur par des chaînes, à genoux sur le sol. On dirait...un ange déchu... un ange que j'ai moi-même, et avec délectation, envoyé en enfer...l'enfer entre mes mains. Écorché vif, la tête basse, du sang séchant sur ses plaies, ses cheveux masquant son visage... Même ainsi il reste beau c'est assez amusant. Ou alors c'est moi qui le trouve beau en toute occasion... allez savoir. Il relève la tête lorsque j'approche. Il a un regard désespérément vide, c'est une des choses qui n'a pas changé depuis deux mois. Il est revenu au château il y a deux mois triste comme un jour sans pain, et il n'a pas changé. Mais ce qui est embêtant c'est qu'il n'y a pas de désespoir dans ces prunelles grises... juste du vide, une absence totale de sentiment. Même pas une once de peur. Il fait mine de se lever...enfin tente de se relever, mais parvient seulement à faire cliqueter les chaînes, puis baisse la tête à nouveau.  
J'approche encore jusqu'à me retrouver juste devant lui et me mets à sa hauteur. Lentement je lui fais relever la tête. Ses yeux sont fuyant, vitreux, et cruellement vide...

- Drago?

Il ne répond pas, n'a aucune réaction... En même temps si j'avais voulu qu'il réagisse je ne l'aurais pas aliéné à ce point. Je soupire.

- Legilimens.

J'ai complètement bouleversé son esprit. Il va falloir remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça avant de pouvoir espérer une quelconque réponse de sa part je suppose. Ses souvenirs, ses émotions, ses sensations, tout se balade dans son esprit de la façon la plus aléatoire qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'ici. C'est un chaos des plus total. Je souris un peu... le pauvre il a dut tellement souffrir. Mais bon... s'il en est à un point où il ne sent plus rien ça n'est pas utile. Pendant... près d'une heure je pense, je remets en place les émotions et sensations primaires, ainsi que les facultés de base. Parler, réfléchir, penser avec bon-sens, des choses comme ça...assez utiles.  
A la fin je sors de sa tête. Il me regarde toujours, mais ses yeux son embrumés de larmes. Lui que je n'ai jamais vu pleurer avant, il aura fallu que je le torture pendant deux mois pour obtenir une simple larme.

- Pourquoi...  
- C'est moi qui parle ici Drago. Tu vas avoir un choix à faire tu comprends?  
- Oui...  
- Bien. Je dois t'avouer que te torturer ne me plait plus autant qu'au début. Alors voici ton choix : soit je continue comme avant et d'ici peu tu mourras en ayant subi les pires douleurs de cette terre, soit je te sors d'ici, te fait soigner...et ensuite j'aviserais de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi...

Une autre émotion. C'est mon jour de chance. De l'indécision, avec un soupçon d'incompréhension. Je le comprends un peu à vrai dire. Ça peut sembler étrange qu'après deux mois qui avaient si bien commencé, après avoir installé une certaine routine, je veuille, d'un coup, tout changer. Je le vois réfléchir, ses yeux si inertes depuis quelque temps bougent rapidement. Il cherche, ne sais plus quoi penser, se questionne, pèse le pour et le contre peut-être. Mais ce qui est fascinant c'est qu'il ne semble pas avoir conscience que son corps est une plaie à taille humaine. Il est focalisé entièrement sur son esprit.

- J'accepte!

Oui... certes, mais quoi? Il s'est figé d'un coup, me regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard profondément désespéré. Ça fait mal... quelque chose... d'anormal. Mais bon.

- Dis le plus clairement.  
- Je... Je...veux sortir.  
- Tu voulais mourir il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
- Je...j'ai...

Ses yeux papillonnent, deviennent trouble, plus il perd conscience. Trop affaibli je pense. C'est normal après tout... Bon... Je lance un sort qui fait disparaître les chaînes et rattrape Drago avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Rapidement je l'enveloppe dans une cape. Pas que je me soucie vraiment de son bien être dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve mais... Il n'a plus sur lui que ce que la décence supporte, et quoi qu'il ait put faire, et quoi que je lui ai fait, il est mien, et restera mien jusqu'à sa mort, il est hors de question qu'un autre le voit... Je fais en sorte que son visage et ses cheveux soient masqués. Quand je pense que je dois traverser tout le château... Allons y gaiement...  
On remonte les cachots, repasse par la Grand-salle vide, traverse une enfilade de couloirs interminable pour finalement déboucher dans l'aile nord du château. Tournée vers la mer.

La chambre est une antithèse de la chambre dans laquelle j'avais placé Potter, c'est aussi celle qu'avait choisi Drago lorsque je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer ici...Une chambre entièrement noire avec le mur donnant sur l'extérieur totalement absent. Il et remplacé par un bouclier, la même chose qu'un mur, mais qui laisse passer les sons, le vent (léger s'entend bien sûr), les odeurs...comme s'il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant, il est impossible de le dépasser une certaine limite. Le plafond est enchanté pour correspondre exactement au temps qu'il fait dehors. Sinon le mobilier est simple.  
Je dépose mon fardeau sur le lit double et referme les rideaux du baldaquin sur lui.

_- Nagini  
__- Quoi...?  
__- Tu le surveilleras pour moi?  
__- Pourquoi faire?  
__- Ne me dis pas que son sort t'est indiférent. _

Elle se détache de moi paresseusement et glisse avec souplesse entre les rideaux et jusque sur le lit.

_- Merci ma toute belle._

Sur ce je ressors, et retourne dans la Grand salle. Là je fait appeler Lucius et Severus, les deux seuls à ma connaissance à vouloir revoir Drago...avec Narcissa, mais n'étant pas sous mes ordres... tant pis. Ils arrivent tous deux assez rapidement, toujours égaux à eux-même, ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Comme de coutume ils s'inclinent brièvement puis se relèvent attendant que je parle.

-Bien... Vous allez être conduits dans une chambre, dans celle-ci repose quelqu'un que je veux vous voir soigner. Vous disposez de tous les moyens du château ainsi que ceux que vous possédez. Demandez aux elfes de vous apporter ce dont vous aurez besoin, rien ne vous sera refusé. Remettez-le sur pied, quoi qu'il en coûte. Quoique je ne doute pas que vous l'auriez fait, même sans cette permission.

Ils restent silencieux, ne posent pas de question. Parfait. De mon poignet glisse un petit serpent argenté qui vient se lover au creux de ma main.

_-Trouve Nagini._

Un mouvement de la tête m'informe qu'il a compris sa mission. Il glisse jusqu'au sol puis s'en va, mes deux mangemorts le suivent. Ils ont l'habitude de ce serpent, c'est lui qui les mène là où cela ne me sied guère d'aller. Et j'avoue que retourner dans cette chambre n'est pas à mon goût pour le moment en fait.

Pendant quelques semaines je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de Severus Lucius ou Drago. Ils sont restés tous les trois plus ou moins enfermés dans cette chambre. Puisqu'elle possède une cheminée reliée au réseau je suppose qu'ils ont dut bouger pour aller chercher divers items utiles au rétablissement du plus jeune. 'espère au moins qu'ils ont réussit à faire quelque chose. J'avais franchement bien... comment dire... chamboulé, aliéné, son esprit. De toute façon il en restera changé à vie, c'est très clair, quoi qu'ils aient pu faire.  
D'ailleurs, pour la première fois depuis ces quelques semaines j'ai envie d'aller voir ce qu'ils ont réussit à faire réellement. Arrivé devant la porte j'entends une forte explosion qui provient de l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Lucius! Arrête, t'échiner sur ce problème ne servira à rien. C'est irréversible et tu le sais!

Ha... tient donc... Je lance un sort d'amplification sonore sur la porte. J'aime ce genre de sort qui permet d'entendre sans être entendu... c'est d'un pratique.

- Il reste...  
- Il ne reste aucun sort que tu n'aies déjà tenté Lucius. Il n'y a plus rien à faire... Accepte d'abandonner, cette fois là au moins.  
- Le transfert.  
- Ça te tuerait.  
- Il n'aura pas à vivre avec _ça_. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas tué Severus? Tout aurait été plus simple.  
- Je refuse que tu meurs pour Drago. Et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais ton fils est un traitre, essaie une fois pour toute de t'en rendre compte. Et le Maître n'est pas patient et déteste les traitres. Tu as vu l'état dans lequel il était avant qu'il ne... fasse ça à Drago. Depuis...  
- Tu vas me dire que c'est une bonne chose qu'il l'ai torturé? Comme ça il est moins sur les nerfs?  
- Non... ce n'est pas une bonne chose... mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Tant qu'il s'en prenait à Drago personne d'autre n'a été l'objet de ses éclats.

J'entends Lucius qui soupire. Il a l'air fatigué, dans la façon dont il parle, dont il respire, son ton en général...

- Ça ne nous mènera nulle part. Je rentre expliquer...tout ça à Narissa toi... essaie de trouver un moyen, convainc le de la façon dont il te plaira. Mais lorsque je reviendrais ici, je ne partirais pas sans Drago.  
- Lucius...  
- Quoi?  
- C'est de la folie, je ne pourrais jamais le convaincre de ça. S'il nous a fait venir ici sans l'amener autre part, c'est qu'il voulait qu'il reste là. Il ne revient que rarement sur ses décisions.  
- Dis lui que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse être pour Drago... si les six ans qu'il a passé à son contact ont jamais signifié un jour pour lui, peut-être qu'il le laissera partir.  
- Lucius...  
- Repose toi, c'est encore ce que tu as de plus judicieux à faire. Drago dort pour le moment, ça devrait bien se passer.

Suite à ces paroles Lucius utilise la cheminée retournant au manoir Malfoy. Peut après c'est Severus qui quitte la chambre par cheminette. Bien... je n'ai plus qu'à aller voir mon œuvre...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Que dire à part.... Mouahahahahahaaaaaaa ?

-_- excusez... il est une heure du matin quand je fini ce chapitre... je n'ai pas mis la moitié de ce que je voulais y mettre... mais bon... ^.^' C'est pas grave ^^

En espérant que ça ait plut ^^


	8. Pardonnez moi

Hop plop  
Ze nouveau chapitre... Je préviens il est un peu....étrange... 'fin la façon dont c'est écrit est un chouilla... déstructurée ^^  
Vous êtes prévenus

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Des chaînes... Enfin une chaîne... 62 maillons parfaitement égaux, j'ai compté, tous semblables, tous parfaits... Tous rouges sur blanc. C'est logique cette chaîne. Partant de la nuque, passant sur le cœur, s'enroulant à la façon d'un serpent autour du ventre, continuant sa progression sur les reins, et finissant sa course au creux de la cheville gauche après avoir entouré les jambes. Enchaîné corps et âme, je crois que ça résume bien la situation... Mais finalement ça n'est pas si mal.

J'ai mal...

Je suis désolé Tom... Maître...Pardon... si j'avais su...

Arrête, ça ne sert à rien.

Ça fait longtemps? Ils ont dut croire que je dormais... En même temps, veille et sommeil en ce moment, je les confonds, alors ça ne doit pas changer grand chose. En plus j'ai ce masque... Ne sens rien, n'entends rien, ne vois rien, ne peux plus parler ni goûter. Ils m'ont mit des gants (léger, pas chaud ...) je n'ai plus un centimètre de peau qui soit accessible à l'air. Ils ont dit que c'était pour mon bien, pour que ça aille mieux.

Ça ne va pas mieux, c'est pire, je veux sortir...

Tait toi, tu n'arriveras à rien comme ça...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Severus oui... ou non... enfin il m'a fait mal, il m'a sauvé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Il est trop...  
Mais père... père n 'aurait pas dut faire ça... Il sait que je ne supporte pas ça. Il aurait dut trouver une solution, que je puisse respirer, sentir...bouger et vivre... au moins un peu...  
Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...?

Il faut arrêter maintenant... ou ça va devenir pire après... comme toujours. Analyser, comprendre, être clair, simple, net, précis, ne rien dire de plus que ce qui est nécessaire.

Quatre semaine et cinq jours. Tout ce temps depuis que je suis sorti. Ils ont dit qu'ils m'avaient soigné mais qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, je resterais comme ça à vie s'il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution.

Comment comme ça?  
Hé bien avec ces marques... avec ces problèmes.  
Quels problèmes?

Il a... forcé mon esprit... peut-être un peu trop. Il a développé toutes les capacités des sang-pur. Tous les sens. Il ne l'a peut-être pas fait consciemment. Il a violé tous mes souvenirs... tous mes rêves. Il a tout vu... et il n'a rien dit, rien fait... Il s'est contenté de tout changer de place, de tout mettre à l'envers, de tout mélanger...

Ça fait mal de se rappeler...

Et il a toucher à ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Il a réussi à trouver les points moteurs d'un esprit, les sens. Je ne sais pas s'il le sait. Je ne veux pas savoir s'il le sait. Mais il a tout changé. Tout bouleversé, tout dérangé... Tout... Et je me suis réveillé... en ressentant, sentant, touchant, goûtant, voyant, entendant...tout. Ça faisait mal. Et il y avait Severus...  
Le traitre! Non... il m'a aidé... il a écouté, cherché, trouvé des solutions....  
Et il y avait père aussi qui a compris, vite. Il a cherché et trouvé aussi. Un sort ancien. Oublié. Utile.

Ça fait mal...

Il a créé le _Masque Enchanté_. Je ne vois plus, n'entends plus, ne sens plus, ne goûte plus ni ne parle d'avantage. Et ils m'ont habillé, partout... Je ne peux plus toucher non plus.  
Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas de solution. Que c'est ça ou la chambre extrasensorielle. Je ne veux pas y aller... Mon monde est plus qu'une cellule sans couleur s'étendant à l'infini. C'est plus...  
Je veux qu'il me rende tout...

Non... il ne voudra pas. Ne dois pas le contrarié. Sinon il le refera. En fait, je ne veux pas sortir. Si je sors je vais penser à Lui, si je pense à Lui je vais me rappeler que je l'aime toujours autant que le Maître, et ça fera mal... encore.

Je suis désolé Tom... Pardonne moi... je ne savais pas...

Ça fera mal s'il recommence. Pourquoi j'ai voulu vivre?  
Parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne me ferait plus mal... qu'il me ferait soigner... et qu'il aviserait... Plus tard.

Quand?  
Maintenant? Dans longtemps? Jamais...? Il m'a oublié? Sûrement... Il a joué le temps que ça lui a plut, ensuite il se disait que ma mort aurait des retombées sur père et sur ses serments... Ce n'est qu'utile... je ne suis plus que ça... un être utile... enfin... pour lui, pour le moment, pour père je ne suis plus qu'un fardeau, c'est sûr. Pourquoi il s'occupe d'un fils qui l'a déshonoré par plusieurs fois? Je ne comprends pas. Je veux comprendre.

Ça fait mal de vouloir savoir... j'ai peur je crois...

Je peux bouger? De toute façon ils sont partis... je crois... Ma seule perception c'est la magie. Je sens plus ou moins ça... c'est un début. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. A tâtons je me lève du...lit je suppose sur lequel je repose. Je n'ai pas complètement perdu ma sensibilité, ils ne m'ont pas enlevé ça... pas encore... Je me lève et commence à marcher dans la pièce. Je trébuche presque à chaque pas.

Si faible... inutile...

Au bout d'un temps...je ne saurais dire combien, j'arrive à une résistance. Un mur... j'en suis certain... Je longe plus ou moins le mur, évite avec maladresse les meubles pour finir par arriver là où je veux. Je sais que je suis dans la Chambre Noire. Je le sens... Et donc, là, il y a l'ouverture. Sur dehors.

Je ne vois rien...

Lentement je me laisse glisse jusqu'au sol, une main toujours posée sur... la barrière.

Ça fait mal de ne rien voir... Pourtant je pourrais décrire ce qu'il y a dehors... peut-être...si j'arrivais à m'en souvenir correctement. Mais je voudrais tellement le voir par moi-même...

Je tremble... je pleure je crois... je ne sens rien, comment pourrais-je savoir que je pleure?!

Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça longtemps...

Est-ce que je dors...? Je ne sais pas. Cela fait longtemps, je crois, que je ne bouge pas. Il fait noir. Je suis calme... J'aimerais vraiment savoir. Parce que quand on ne sens rien, on ne se rend compte de rien aussi. Quand on ne voit rien, on ne fait pas la différence entre avoir les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Le calme qui règne est le même tout le temps quand on n'entend rien. Et quand on dort... on ne se rend pas compte qu'on n'est pas éveillé... Je suis juste peut-être entrain de délirer, peut-être même que tout ça n'est encore qu'une illusion dont il a le secret pour me torturer... ça veut dire que je suis encore en vie... Pourquoi j'ai accepté de vivre? Pour ne plus souffrir? La belle affaire... C'est pire que tout... je crois... Enfin je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cellule, il a tellement tout chamboulé que c'est presque impossible pour moi de me rappeler avec exactitude de tous les détails...

Severus a pourtant essayé... traitre... de m'aider. Mais il n'a rien pu... ou voulu qui sait? ... faire pour m'aider réellement. J'arrive à penser... c'est déjà ça... je crois... Mais tout le reste... j'ignore si je le retrouverais un jour...

Je voulais l'aimer moi... c'est tout... L'aimer... tous les deux...

Arrête de penser à ça. Tu te fais mal pour rien. Tu n'as plus le choix... Assume.

C'est... lourd mais pas trop... chaud. Pas normal... le Masque devrait empêcher ça. Sur mon épaule. Comme une main.  
Étranger...

Partez... ça fait mal. C'est chaud... si agréable... si dangereux...

Je bouge, je crois, vite, il faut qu'il... elle... que ça parte. Si le masque est brisé... je vais avoir mal... encore. Je refuse... je ne veux pas. Je suis debout, recule, trébuche, me rattrape, tombe...

Pitoyable... vraiment...

C'est flou... Flou mais visible... le masque... Tout mais pas ça... Je n'aime pas ce masque mais le perdre est pire que tout... La lumière trop vive, les détails...  
Du bruit... des paroles, le son du vent... dehors... ceux qui marchent, dans les couloirs, les gens qui parlent...loin...  
Son odeur... à lui... reconnaissable, trop... Pourquoi il a fait ça? Son odeur... revient de dehors? Odeur de vent... si froid...

Tout revient d'une fois... une seule. Je ne contrôle rien du tout. Je le vois... trop près... Voudrais tellement... le toucher... comme avant, pour savoir qu'il est vrai... que j'existe encore un peu... un tout petit peu... pour lui...

Je bouge... tends le bras... il recule... Ses yeux... si froids, si... préoccupés. Pas normal, ne devrait pas être comme ça. Je veux lui dire...  
Non c'est imprudent... si je parle il saura tout... je ne sais plus mentir... j'y arrivais pourtant si bien... maintenant je ne dois plus rien dire... Sinon il saura, et s'il sait... je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera.

- Drago...?

De la peur? Non... inquiétude...? Ça ne peut pas être ça... il me déteste après ce qu'il a découvert et ce que j'ai fait. Il ne peut pas s'inquiéter. Il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, pas me faire espérer. Ça fait trop mal...  
Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il veut... me faire mal... Ça... ça serait plus son idée... sûrement... C'est pour ça...il joue encore...joue avec moi, se joue de moi.... ça fait mal...

Et là c'est moi qui commence à avoir peur. Il a déjà fait tant... il peut continuer... Il a dit que ça ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant, peut-être qu'après un peu de temps... ça a changé... Je m'éloigne tant que je peux...

Je suis sourd de tout le bruit que je fais, aveugle de tout ce que je vois, j'ai l'impression de brûler simplement à cause de mes vêtements, j'ai l'impression que ça m'arrache la peau, je me sens nauséeux de tant d'odeurs. Et de tout... Je sature... C'est trop... beaucoup trop...

J'entends un cri...Déchirant, ça fait mal...trop fort...

Je me recroqueville, je veux échapper à tout ça... tout ce trop plein de choses... de sensations. Longtemps... longtemps je reste comme ça... Je sais qu'il est là, il parle, il n'arrête pas, et il bouge...tout le temps, je l'entends... Ça fait mal. Il a trouvé le moyen le plus sûr de me faire mal sans me toucher...

Bravo Maître... grande trouvaille...

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ne plus l'aimer?

Ça fait mal.

Tout tourne, tout bouge, ça n'arrête pas. Un tourbillon de tout. Un trop plein de tout. Un cauchemar qui tourne sans cesse.

Et soudain du bruit. Beaucoup de bruit. Beaucoup plus qu'avant. Beaucoup de monde. Ils parlent, fort, trop, trop vite... Des voix. Je les connais... Père et Severus en plus de Tom... maître... lui...

Pourquoi?

Son odeur près de moi. Les pierres froides, l'espace entre les murs, le secret,... Père. Je lève la tête. Il ne dit rien. Les sons se fanent... mais il y en a toujours. Je ne vois que ses yeux. Que lui. Juste lui. Il va remettre le masque?

Oui... merci...

Non... trouve autre chose père je t'en prie.

Ses yeux disent pardon...

Ses mains... chaudes...et froides, sur mes joues.

- Transfert.

Non... Pourquoi... dangereux.

Noir... il revient. N'entends plus rien, ne sens plus rien. Je l'ai perdu...? Non... toujours ses mains... Toujours... Il m'a laissé ça...?  
Merci père... merci...  
Ses mains...si chaudes... si présentes... Si...  
Non... Reste, je t'en prie père... sa main se retire de mon visage pour venir se poser sur mon épaule.

Confiance, soutient, présence et calme,...

Il m'aide à me relever... Je suis si faible. J'en ai honte... mais après ça... est-ce que j'ai encore quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à de la fierté pour penser que je puisse avoir honte de quelque chose?  
Peut-être.

Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, ça ne changera rien.

Ils ont dut m'endormir. Je crois... enfin il y a de fortes chances puisque j'ai l'impression de me réveiller... donc j'ai du dormir...

Je sens quelque chose...dans mon bras. Ça pique, c'est désagréable. Je bouge un peu. Une chaleur apaisante, sur mon front.  
Ai confiance, tout va bien, calme toi.  
J'ai confiance...

Je sens... que quelque chose s'enlève de moi. Le Masque... il l'a enlevé. Je crois... enfin c'est... ce n'est pas totalement vrai, du moins je pense. C'est différent de la dernière fois. Ça ne fait pas mal.  
Je ne veux plus avoir mal...

- Drago?

Attire l'attention, concentre sur sa voix. Je hoche la tête...je crois. Les bruits sont... différents, plus nets qu'avant... Avant tout. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux, ne veux pas voir, pas savoir qui est là.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de changer ta situation sans passer par la chambre extrasensorielle Drago. Tu comprends?

Vraiment? Il espère.. dans sa voix ça s'entend. Il espère avoir raison. Ou alors il essaie de se persuader que ce qu'il a trouvé va fonctionner.  
J'ai confiance... il le faut...

- C'est un procédé... moldu à la base que j'ai un peu modifié...

Il hésite, n'est pas sûr... De quoi doute-t-il? De lui? De ma réaction? D'autre chose?

- Nous allons voir dans ton sang et dans ton esprit ce qui a déclenché... cet état dans lequel tu es. Nous allons trouver un moyen ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai effectué un transfert partiel sur toi. Je ne peux faire plus. Je suis désolé fils, mais tu devras t'en satisfaire pour le moment. Pendant... quelque temps, tu ne vas pas te souvenir de grand chose, peut-être des moment rapides, tu vas être placé en demi-sommeil, sans le Masque. Tu m'as compris?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre?  
Encore passif... inutile...si faible.

Arrête. Ça ira bien maintenant. Fais lui confiance.

Cela fait près de trois mois. Trois mois que l'idée de père... se réalise petit à petit... J'ai retrouvé le touché, grâce à lui, l'ouïe, grâce à mère... En fait le procédé est assez simple. Il faut un sang-pur de chaque sens (excepté le goût...qui est mien) et il effectue un transfert partiel. Avoir un peu plus de son don n'est pas néfaste en soi. C'est juste perturbant ont-ils dit. Et ils ont ajouté que ça l'était moins que de savoir que je les avais tous.

Jalousie? Hypocrisie? Soucis...? Je ne sais pas... Mais maintenant... je vais plutôt bien...

Severus... avec l'aide du Maître, je le soupçonne, a réussi à faire en sorte que je... recommence à penser un peu comme avant. Ça a plutôt bien fonctionné ça aussi. Même s'il y a des choses qui me...gênent encore énormément.

Je ne supporte plus qu'on me touche, je ne parle plus, je passe des heures à regarder le paysage qui s'étend devant ma fenêtre peu à peu se changer... on passe en automne. Et si je ne suis pas là, j'ai l'habitude morbide de regarder cette chaîne... cette chaîne qu'il a gravé dans ma peau.

Je me souviens de ça... tous les jours... Quand j'étais enfermé, chaque jour il venait et il créait un nouveau maillon, et chaque jour il prenait plaisir à arracher méticuleusement la peau qui constituait ce maillon de sorte à ce que, maintenant, ces cicatrices soient... à vie sur ma peau.

62 maillons parfait...parfaitement égaux. Blancs sur ma peau pâle... C'est hideux. Et je souris en les voyant. Je souris puisqu'à présent je me souviens pourquoi je voulais mourir. Mais j'ai moi-même créé ces chaînes, ces maillons... Je suis trop lâche pour me donner moi-même la mort. Et je sais que jamais plus je ne verrais Harry, et que le Maître ne me verra plus jamais comme avant. J'ai juste tout perdu... par ma seule et unique faute.

C'est fou non?

J'ai voulu... je les ai voulu, tous les deux. J'ai juste voulu suivre ce que je croyais être la seule solution qui me rendrait heureux. Et finalement je n'ai rien. C'est peut-être pour ça que je passe des semaines entières assis devant cette ouverture sur le seul monde que je verrais jamais. Parce que je refuse de sortir... par qu'on me le demande en réalité. Mais je refuserais si jamais ça m'était proposé. Je ne supporterais pas le regard des autres. Père, Mère, Severus... ceux qui m'ont aidé. J'ai une dette envers eux tous, et je ne peux pas l'assumer.

Oui je suis faible, oui je suis lâche, qu'importe? Je n'ai plus rien... et je trouve encore le moyen de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.  
Plus le temps passe et moins je me supporte.

Trois coups sourds à la porte. Déjà l'heure de mon tourment quotidien? Si tôt... En même temps j'ai dut le mériter depuis le temps, et si ça peut me permettre de trouver grâce à ses yeux. Je m'en satisferais amplement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. J'entends ses pas. Il doit certainement s'étonner de ne pas me voir assis devant l'ouverture. Mais rapidement je sais qu'il se reprend, peut-être qu'il soupire un peu de lassitude devant mes réactions qu'il ne comprend certainement pas. Et comme naturellement la porte de la salle de bain où je me trouve s'ouvre sur lui.  
C'est normal de toujours le trouver attirant même après ce qu'il m'a fait subir?

- Je t'ai connu plus pudique Drago.

Sarcasme.... Je vous ai connu plus agressif Maître. Et que vous importe de me voir en cette tenue puisque j'admire juste votre œuvre. C'est vrai... et puis après tout cette chambre je l'ai choisi il y a des années de cela, à cette époque vous m'aviez dit que je pourrais en prendre possession quand bon me semblerait... Mais c'est vrai... en même temps, ça doit être étrange. Je suis nu, entrain de regarder des cicatrices qui ne s'en iront jamais dans un miroir en pied.

Il soupire. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je dois l'ennuyer. Pourquoi il continue à venir dans ces cas là? Ça fait quelques temps, depuis que je vais mieux, qu'il vient me voir. Tous les jours. Il me tourmente... est-ce qu'il le sait au moins? Il y a peu de chances.

Je sens quelque chose sur moi. Je relève les yeux vers le miroir. Il vient de déposer un peignoir sur mes épaules. Pourquoi il fait ça? Ça ne lui sert à rien. En même temps...pourquoi je cherche à savoir? Il ne me le dirait pas, même si je le lui demandais.  
Il retourne dans la chambre, je l'y suis. Je ne sais pourquoi...  
Cette question revient souvent en ce moment...

- Quand vas-tu te décider de nouveau à parler Drago? Lucius s'est pourtant arrangé pour que tu redeviennes celui que tu étais. Pourquoi ce silence?

Sa voix est calme... peut-être un peu tendu par l'énervement. Pourquoi je ne parle pas? Père vous l'a expliqué Maître... Les enfants de paroles, comme moi, qui naissent avec le don du goût comme on dit, ne parlent qu'à partir de leur 10ans au minimum. Avant...avant ils apprennent à parler, codifient leurs gestes et attitudes, repèrent comment parler, comment mentir ou dire la vérité, en quelles occasions le faire. Ces enfants là n'apprennent pas comme les autres. Depuis trois moi, je suis né une seconde fois. Peut-être que mon mutisme ne durera pas si longtemps qu'au début. Mais il durera. Et j'ignore moi-même quand et pourquoi je parlerais à nouveau. Ça sera plus rapide... je sais déjà penser. Quand on apprend lorsqu'on est enfant il faut structurer la pensée et la parole. Là je n'ai plus que la parole à réapprendre.

C'est déjà ça... Trouver la lumière dans les Ténèbres, l'once de brillance au fond d'un gouffre...  
Je suis pathétique à trouver des métaphores de ce genre. Mais je n'ai plus que ça à faire en même temps...

- Tu as parlé avec ton père ces derniers jours?... Non, ton père t'as parlé? Puisque toi tu ne dis plus rien.

Je lui oppose le silence, comme toujours. Il m'énerve à vouloir me faire parler et lorsque je me tais à me rappeler mon état... Ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne _peux_ plus parler...lui pense que je ne _veux_ plus parler... La nuance est là.

- Cela doit vouloir dire non. Quand bien même... L'Ordre a... évolué depuis que Harry est revenu avec eux. Je ne sais pas qui a dit quoi, ou alors ils se sont rendu compte qu'il n'arrêteraient pas ce que j'ai mis en marche... Qu'importe le fait est, ils demandent... une sorte de trêve. Le ministère est à moi, Poudlard ne tardera pas à tomber aussi. Leur deux places fortes ne sont plus, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils se calment. Quoi qu'il en soit nous allons avoir des invités prochainement. Si jamais l'envie t'en prend de sortir d'ici, tu seras prévenu.

Qui? Qui est le fou qui a demandé cet accord, cette accalmie? C'est... suicidaire... Et qui va venir? Des émissaires? Des membres de l'Ordre c'est certains. Mais ils ne seront pas assez stupide pour laisser Harry venir. Ça ce serait la pire idiotie de toute l'histoire de la magie.  
Mais bon avec l'Ordre tout est possible ça serait une... preuve de confiance... Confiance. Ils croient vraiment que ce mot s'applique ici?  
La seule confiance ici... c'est de savoir que si on rate quelque chose on est susceptible de mourir... C'est le sel principe en lequel on peut avoir confiance.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chacha **: La réponse à ta question te satisfait? ^ ^ Drago après quelques semaines de soin...le bazard totale dans la tête...mais ça s'arrange ^^  
Sinon, la fic est un threesome, et un happy end... donc ils seront ensemble à la fin... Dans quel état c'est une autre question ^^  
Mersoui pour la review  
Bizoux


	9. C'est possible?

Et si...  
L'Ordre a été assez fou pour envoyer Harry ici... Le « pourquoi » de cette décision m'est totalement abscons mais le fait est. Bien évidemment il n'est pas seul. Granger et Weasley sont là aussi ainsi que trois autres membres de l'Ordre tous Aurors... Enfin...quatre membres de l'Ordre si on compte Severus mais lui... lui c'est difficile de savoir pour qui il travaille vraiment. Il fait certaines choses très utiles pour le Lord et d'autres qui sont des aubaines pour l'Ordre. En même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais été étrange...

Mais revenons à sa présence ici... C'est suicidaire. Même si le Maître veut un semblant de paix (ce dont je doute de moins en moins...) jamais il ne le laissera repartir. L'histoire avec cette prophétie dont il ne connait pas chaque détail le tiraille et seul Harry connait cette pièce du puzzle...Jamais il ne le laissera repartir sans avoir eu de réponses, et têtu comme il l'est Potter ne dira certainement rien...  
Ou alors je me trompe totalement, sur l'un ou l'autre...Sur les deux peut-être... Comment savoir? Je pensais pouvoir prévoir leurs réactions il y a quelques mois lorsqu'ils ont su... Mais je me suis trompé, pour les deux. Donc en fait je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'au début... C'est amusant de voir que tout ce que je vis depuis quelque temps n'est que pure contradiction... Enfin bon. Le problème n'est pas là.

Cela fait donc deux semaines que cette... délégation (?) est entre les murs du château. Ils n'ont pas accès à grand chose... mais il jouissent d'une immunité totale pour le moment. Et cela fait deux semaines que je suis Harry partout où il va... Je me désespère moi-même, c'est pitoyable...  
Oui je suis finalement sorti de la chambre... sur insistance très lourde de père. Je sais c'est pour mon bien qu'il fait ça... du moins je l'espère. Mais... voir tout ce monde qui me dévisage... ça m'énerve. Alors souvent je ne reste que peu de temps hors des murs noirs et protecteurs de cette chambre... ou alors je vais dehors, comme nous sommes en automne et qu'il pleut souvent rare sont ceux qui sortent... ou alors je suis Harry...

Pitoyable je vous dit. Je vis dans un château plein à craquer de gens, que je connais pour une grande partie, et tout ce que je trouve à faire...C'est m'isoler le plus possible de tout le monde.  
De tout le monde... et d'eux en particulier. Que ça soit Harry ou le Maître... Enfin... Pour Harry... si Severus n'a rien dit...il me croit mort. Ça me fait mal de le revoir et de me dire que peut-être pour lui je n'existe plus qu'en tant que souvenir. Mais finalement il n'a pas l'air si mal que ça. Il a bien récupéré de ses deux mois ici... Je suis au moins content de ça.  
Sinon pour le Maître c'est... différent. C'est lui qui veut sans cesse me voir... J'exagère il veut me voir au moins une fois par jour, il a renoncé à l'idée de me faire parler alors il reste pendant le temps qu'il lui plait à ne rien dire, en silence. Et ces silences me pèsent. Parce que je le vois sérieux... Et que c'est étrange pour moi, pas qu'il ne soit pas sérieux en temps général mais là... ça m'est désagréable. Et... enfin c'est peut-êtr meon imagination mais ses yeux, enfin le rouge de ses yeux, n'est plus aussi vif qu'avant. Il est plus sombre. Avant il était rouge sang, maintenant... il est rouge sombre, presque marron... C'est étrange et j'ai la désagréable impression que c'est à cause de moi ou de quelque chose que je fais ou ne fais pas... Ou alors c'est moi qui me fais des idées... et ça n'a rien à voir du tout avec moi.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit... aujourd'hui j'ai décidé... de prendre le peu de courage que j'ai à deux main... et de montrer à Harry que je suis toujours en vie. Ça n'avancera absolument à rien, je le sais. Après ce que j'ai fait, et considérant son cœur de Griffondor... je n'ai plus aucune chance de construire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Mais je veux juste qu'il sache...  
C'est peut-être même très égoïste de ma part en fait ce que je vais faire, juste pour... alléger ma conscience je vais me rappeler à son bon souvenir.  
Égoïste et masochiste je suis certain en plus... Je suis sûr que ça va mal se passer... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il me croit _mort_! J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire... à cette idée...  
Mais bon je pense que là...je ne peux plus reculer.  
Pourquoi? (elle revient souvent cette question) Simplement parce que là, précisément à ce moment, je suis devant le trio infernal.

C'est marrant comme le temps se suspend des fois. Et c'est justement dans ces moments là qu'on voudrait qu'il passe...très vite.

Ils ne bougent pas. Je vois Weasley qui est près à me sauter à la gorge, si Granger ne le retenait pas. Elle a l'air profondément choquée de me voir. C'est comme si ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de se orbites, elle a la bouche entrouverte aussi. Je crois même voir qu'elle tremble un petit peu, c'est nerveux sûrement.  
Et lui... Harry. Imperturbable, le visage fermé, c'est étrange de sa part. Il est tellement froid. En plus il jure avec le décors... presque. Enfin... non ce n'est pas vrai, il a la même aura de puissance, à quelque degrés en dessous, que le Maître... donc ça va finalement.

- Tu comptes rester là Malfoy ou t'as des projets?

Bien... je savais que ça se passerait mal, j'avais espéré quoi? Qu'il soit chaleureux? Mon pauvre Drago... des rêves, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste. Il est tellement froid...  
Avant que j'ai pu réagir et faire mine de partir je reçois une tornade brune dans les bras.  
Problème... ne me touche pas... va-t-en. Dégage.  
Je la repousse au plus vite que je peux. Je commence à trembler légèrement.

- Drago ça va? On te croyait... enfin tu sais...

Oui je sais. Je fais un vague signe de la main en ce sens.

- Tu comptes t'expliquer ou on peut passer? Pas que tu prennes tout l'espace du couloir mais tu es en plein milieu en fait.

Il peut arrêter de faire comme si on était à Poudlard? Non parce qu'il ne se rend certainement pas compte que ça fait mal en fait ce qu'il me dit là... Pas que ça soit méchant en soi... c'est juste blessant après 5ans de vie presque commune.

- Drago...?

Oui Granger qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je me tourne vers elle. Elle a une expression étrange... très concernée je dirais, presque inquiète. Je me rends compte que ça fait depuis le début qu'en fait je ne dis rien... c'est vrai... Rapidement je fais signe que je ne peux pas parler mais je stoppe mon geste lorsque je regarde derrière eux. Dans un sens j'ai de la chance, au lieu de père ç'aurait put être le Maître. Je le salut simplement. A ce geste Granger et son rouquin se retournent. Harry non par contre, il continue à me fixer enfin...à regarder à travers moi. C'est comme si je n'existait pas.

Ça fait mal...

Je souris, un pauvre sourire sans aucun doute, fade. Qu'importe, je passe à côté de lui, le dépasse. Il ne fait pas le moindre geste... J'aurais aimé dans un sens... qu'il bouge... Puis j'arrive à côté de Granger. Et, c'est comme si ce n'était pas moi qui bougeait.  
Je suis en face d'elle, et là j'ai un sourire plus doux, mon regard dans le sien, elle semble si surprise. Lentement, comme au square Grimaud je m'approche et pose mes lèvres sur son front.  
Pourquoi? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pour le montrer à d'autres qu'elle... surtout à père je pense. Je sais que je devrais expliquer mon geste... plus tard. Pour le moment tout ce que je veux faire c'est retourner dans ma chambre. Alors je reprends mon chemin à travers les couloirs, le cœur lourd... à en mourir presque.  
C'est pour ça que j'étais revenu ici non? Si certainement. Mais si je lui redemande... il acceptera de me tuer rapidement cette fois? Peut-être, c'est à essayer après tout... Il faudra voir...

Je sais que j'ai erré dans le château assez longtemps avant de regagner ma chambre. Mais j'ignore combien de temps. Une fois arrivé je n'ai qu'une hâte, prendre une douche et oublier. Oublier que je me suis abaisser devant lui de la plus abjecte des façons et qu'ensuite il m'a rejeté. Oublier qu'il est devenu plus froid envers moi qu' envers n'importe qui. Oublier que je me suis souillé, corps et âme, pour quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à faire et qui ne le comprends pas. Il n'y a pas trois façons pour un sang-pur de prouver son amour. L'Alliance et la soumission pure. Ce terme de soumission pure c'est un acte, n'importe lequel, qui relève du sens développé su sang-pur. Dans mon cas... je lui ai démontré cette soumission au square Griamud. Je lui ai montré... la soumission, le désespoir et l'espoir mêlé... dans ce que j'ai fait... et lui n'a rien vu... du tout. Je pourrais me dire que, n'ayant pas reçu d'éducation sorcière, il peut ignorer ces faits. Mais cela fait près de dix ans...onze d'ailleurs...son anniversaire est passé... peut importe, cela fait quand même assez longtemps qu'il évolue dans le monde magique pour savoir... au moins un peu...

...Peut-être qu'il est possible pour lui d'ignorer complètement les dons des sang-purs... c'est possible. Mais pas Granger, elle aura dut lui expliquer pourquoi ce baiser sur son front... tout à l'heure. Ou Weasley, il est sang-pur au fait... mais traitre à son sang... Donc ce n'est pas possible en fait...

Il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de trouver des raisons... Des raisons à quoi au fait? Des raisons pour qu'il me toise si froidement, qu'il ignore totalement que ce que j'ai fait a une signification énorme pour moi... pour ça et le reste... Pour avoir foiré mon histoire avec lui.. histoire basée au départ, avant même de commencer, sur un mensonge... Enfin sur un secret... Je n'ai jamais promis, à l'un ou à l'autre, d'être exclusif. Ce sont eux qui se sont imaginé ça... je n'ai rien dit... Jamais rien promis... seulement de les aimer... Et le pire c'est que c'est une des rares promesses que j'ai tenu et que je tiens encore, alors qu'eux y ont royalement renoncé. Tant pis pour moi, j'aurais dut mieux jouer...

Ou alors ne pas en parler à Severus. Si je n'avais pas dit que je voulais faire sortir Harry des cachots... Pourquoi lui? Il a toujours été mêlé plus ou moins étroitement à l'Ordre. Espion pour les deux camps... en même temps. Assez étrange, mais il y a peu de choses qui me surprennent encore de lui... Enfin pas qu'il soit prévisible... mais justement il est totalement imprévisible donc quoi qu'il fasse... Mais donc, c'est forcément lui qui a dit à To... Maître ce que je comptais faire. J'ignore totalement quel est son but s'il en a un...  
Mais finalement plus j'y pense... et plus j'ai envie de rejeter ma situation sur lui. Je sais qu'à la base j'aurais dut refuser Harry... mais tout allait bien avant que Severus ne s'en mêle!

Je soupire...il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à ça moi. C'est fait rien n'y changera de toute façon. Je vais dans la salle de bain j'avais un objectif, autant l'atteindre. L'eau me délasse, vraiment. Ça fait un bien fou... Je dois rester plus d'une heure là... mais j'en ai besoin quoi qu'en dise qui que ce soit. Lorsque je sors,j'ignore superbement mon reflet dans le miroir. Plus j'y pense et plus c'est stupide. Ces marques...si on y pense, enfin si on pense à la raison, on peut croire à de la jalousie non? Ou a de la simple possession... Parce que c'est ce que veut dire cette chaîne... Je lui appartiens, corps et âme. Et pour longtemps encore je pense... j'espère...

Pas que je puisse vraiment faire quoi que ce soit pour faire pencher la balance en ma faveur... sans dire un mot c'est difficile pour quelqu'un dont c'est une des meilleures armes. Mais bon... pour ce que ça changerait. Rarement il change d'avis lorsqu'il a quelque chose en tête. Je sais que j'ai pu l'influencer quelques fois, quand j'étais dans ses grâces, mais maintenant ce n'est même plus la peine d'y rêver.  
Je sors de la salle d'eau habillé d'une serviette, en tenant une autre sur ma tête, histoire de sécher un peu mes cheveux. Pas besoin de plus, personne n'est là, personne ne vient... On est en plein milieu de la journée le Maître doit être occupé avec la délégation, l'Ordre doit l'être également, Severus et Père sont forcément conviés à ces réunions puisqu'ils sont des négociateurs assez... doués. Personne d'autre ne peut venir me voir. Alors pourquoi faire preuve de pudeur ou d'autre chose. Et puis... pas que les cicatrices que j'ai soient hideuses... mais ça doit refroidir. Et quand bien même, je ne laisse plus personne me toucher, de là à me déshabiller... il y a très loin. Un fossé immense qui sépare mes réactions d'avant de maintenant. Je ne supporte plus le toucher de quiconque... des fois je m'en veux même pour ça... Enfin, c'est surtout vis-à-vis de père... Il m'a aidé, ça je m'en souviens, et je ne supporte plus qu'il m'approche ou si peu. Je me sens...fragile, sale et je suis écœuré par moi-même. Alors comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait vouloir me toucher alors que je n'ose même plus me regarder dans un miroir?

- Si concentré et perdu dans tes pensées que tu ne m'a pas vu... Je pourrais me sentir vexé tu sais.

Je suis pétrifié sur place en entendant sa voix. Sa voix chaude, tellement dissemblable de celle d'Harry. J'en ai des frissons... Mais je décide de l'ignorer. Je suis face à l'ouverture sur dehors, une mains dans la serviette que j'utilise pour me sécher les cheveux. Je ne veux pas le voir attendre patiemment que je parle sans qu'il fasse rien du tout. Ça m'exaspère. Je n'aime pas le silence... Enfin si à la base j'aime bien...mais quand je suis seul, quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre je ne supporte pas. C'est toujours pesant, lourd, désagréable,... pas naturel donc ça m'énerve.  
Je sursaute quand je le voix se refléter sur la paroi en face de moi. Je me crispe directement lorsque je le vois, et que je le sens, me prendre la serviette des mains. Je me vois trembler alors qu'il s'approche encore jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir sa chaleur presque contre moi. Son souffle sur ma nuque, ses mains si proches...  
Je me dégage rapidement de sa présence. Évitant son regard le plus possible je vais chercher des vêtements que je n'enfile qu'une fois de retour dans la salle d'eau. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'habiller maintenant c'est chose faite. Il ne devrait pas être là, à moins que mon errance à travers les couloirs et ma douche n'aient pris un temps considérable, tel que nous serions déjà en soirée... mais j'en doute... ce n'est pas possible.

Lorsque je ressors je suis habillé de pied en cape. Un ensemble pantaloln et chemise noires en toile. Par dessus, une longue robe noire, fermée jusqu'au col, un col qui cache mon cou totalement. Quand il me voit, puisqu'il est toujours là, il soupire.

- Je préférais ton autre tenue.

Moi aussi voyez vous...mais pas quand vous êtes là. C'est... indécent je trouve. Pas qu'il ne m'ai jamais vu nu, il a dut voir de ma personne tout ce qui pouvait l'être... mais c'était avant qu'il ne fasse de moi... autre chose. C'était tellement plus simple avant...

Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser. Il me regarde depuis tout à l'heure... c'est gênant. Ses yeux me transpercent, enfin c'est une impression... mais c'est la sensation que j'ai. Qu'il peut voir à travers moi... Je baisse la tête, passe devant lui pour aller m'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Celui que j'occupe lorsqu'il est là. Lui en général prend celui qui lui fait face. Ce qu'il... ne fait pas cette fois.  
Pour une fois il vient devant moi simplement et se met à ma hauteur de façon à ce que je ne puisse éviter son regard qu'en tournant la tête... ce qu'il empêche puisqu'il a mis ses mains sur le dossier du siège de part et d'autre de mon visage. Il est si proche... ses yeux sont comme éteints...

Pourquoi ça me fait mal? Mal au cœur...

- Bien. Drago maintenant au moins je suis certain que même si tu ne m'écoutes pas tu fais semblant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude. Je sais parfaitement que ce que je t'ai fait subir a dut... te perturber, et je sais que c'est un euphémisme. Mais, crois le ou non, crois ce que tu veux, je le regrette. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans cet état je n'aurais rien fait et j'aurais accédé à ta demande sans autre forme de procès. Mais je l'ai fait, et je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Merlin sait comme j'aimerais mais je ne le peux. Alors... S'il te plait, fait un effort. Je ne supporte plus de faire face à ton mutisme et à ta profonde indifférence Drago. Tu... tu n'es pas le seul à...Souffrir dans cette histoire.

Avant que j'ai eu l'entière et pleine conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire la porte claque et le son résonne longuement dans ma tête. Souffrir...? Lui? De quoi? C'est quelque chose dont il est capable? Je pensais qu'il pouvait uniquement infliger de la souffrance... pas la ressentir... Peut-être. C'est possible en fin de compte... si on se rappelle qu'il est humain à la base. Donc oui, techniquement, il peut ressentir la souffrance. J'ai quelque doutes. C'est normal? Mais je veux le croire. S'il souffre... un peu... peut-être que...  
Non ça ne peut être ça. Ça doit provenir d'un manque quelconque que je comblais avant... Sûrement ça. Et il ne veut pas me forcer, en même temps... je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire dans l'étant dans lequel je me trouve...

Je ramène mes jambes contre moi et les enserre de mes bras. Ma tête se pose naturellement sur mes genoux et mon regard se perd au dehors... longtemps.  
Quand je réalise que le temps a passé il fait nuit...nuit noire. Sans lune... Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de nuit. Mauvais souvenir.  
Je suis sorti de mes rêveries par des coups discrets à la porte. Tranquillement je me lève et vais ouvrir. J'ai la désagréable impression de ne pas être tout à fait conscient de ce que je fais... Ça m'énerve d'autant plus que j'ignore complètement d'où ça peut venir...

Mais donc... Je suis surpris que ça soit sur Granger que j'ouvre la porte. Je la laisse tout de même entrer, après tout... que peux elle faire? Je l'invite à s'asseoir là où j'étais quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Elle semble particulièrement gênée, n'arrêtant pas de remuer comme si elle cherchait une façon plus confortable de se tenir sans trouver. Enfin elle ouvre la bouche apèrs quelques minutes de silence.

-Je... Ton père nous... Enfin... on va dire que j'ai lourdement insisté pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ici... avec toi. J'ai compris, plus ou moins qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui faisait que tu ne parlais plus... Ne me demande pas pourquoi il a accepté de me dire ça. Mais c'est fait donc...

Je fais un signe de la main. Moi je sais pourquoi il t'a raconté ça Granger. Parce qu'il a vu que je te faisais confiance et qu'il prête foi à mon jugement. Mais donc... Où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir?

- J'ai... quelque chose pour toi... enfin à toi...

Elle est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose avant de... se taire finalement et de farfouiller dans un sac qu'elle a avec elle. Un sac...très petit, du genre qu'on emmène partout et dans lequel on ne met presque rien. Et pourtant elle en sort sans difficulté aucun mon épée. Pendant un temps je reste... subjugué, je ne bouge pas. J'ai certainement les yeux grands ouverts. Peu m'importe pour le moment. Je lui avait demandé si elle pouvait la garder et me la rendre si on se revoyait... Le griffondors sont bien dans un certain sens. La loyauté peut être utile des fois. D'une main que je ne savais pas tremblante avant de la voir, je viens saisir la garde de l'épée. Je ferme les yeux alors qu'elle me reconnaît, m'envoyant quelques ondes de magie.

Les épées sorcières réagissent comme des êtres vivants lorsque la baguette du sorcier est dans la garde. Elles reconnaissent leur sorcier et synchronise la magie qui traverse la lame et les gemmes avec la sienne afin d'être... comme une extension du bras du sorcier. C'est difficile à expliquer. Cela fait partie des chose qu'il faut juste ressentir. Qu'on ne peut que ressentir. Alors... pendant un moment, court moment, je me laisse ressentir le plaisir de retrouver ma baguette et mon épée. C'est grisant comme sensation...

Puis je reviens à la réalité me souvenant que je ne suis pas seul... Et je me rends compte qu'elle est partie. Tant pis ou tant mieux... allez savoir.  
Je range alors l'épée là où elle doit être, su r son présentoir, en sort ma baguette que je range...dans ma manche comme toujours. Ça faisait longtemps...

Ça fait du bien...

Puis l'idée me vient d'aller m'entraîner finalement... Oui on est en pleine nuit... et alors? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je reprends ce dont j'ai besoin et je sors. Mes pas me mènent naturellement vers la salle d'entrainement. L'odeur de la salle quand j'y entre m'apaise tellement. Cela fait longtemps...

Lentement d'abord je reprends les mouvements, les laissant venir d'eux même et me guider. Juste le souvenir des mouvements, de la magie qui va et viens dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux, ça m'aide à me concentrer, à oublier tout ce qui n'est pas ce que je suis entrain de faire.  
J'ignore où se trouvent les mannequins alors j'avorte tous les sorts avant qu'ils ne partent... ce ne serait pas le moment d'endommager un mur...  
Je me laisse totalement...transporter par ce que je fais. Ce qui fait que je ne remarque une présence que lorsqu'il est beaucoup trop prêt. Sitôt que je m'en rends compte j'érige un bouclier, mais ça par contre par automatisme.

- Calme toi Malfoy. J'vais rien te faire. Mais j'avoue, te voir avoir peur est assez... amusant.

De tous ceux qui résident au château il fallait absolument que ça soit lui qui vienne maintenant? Pourquoi? Sans un mot ni un regard je retire ma baguette, range l'épée dans le râtelier et commence à sortir.

- Pourquoi tu fuis Drago?

Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas Harry? Tu as été très clair au square Grimaud, très clair tout à l'heure... ou hier je ne sais plus. Alors pourquoi toi tu continues à me suivre. Je ne te savais pas aussi sadique... En même temps que savais-je réellement de toi? Rien... tout ce que je croyais savoir sur toi tu l'as balayé d'un revers de la main quand tu m'as rejeté...Alors pourquoi tu reviens vers moi? Il n'y a même pas quelques heures j'étais transparent pour toi. Ne me fais pas croire que tu changes d'avis si facilement.

- Drago attend.

Ça a changé ça aussi... avant c'était Malfoy... Tu es bien versatile en ce moment... Pourtant je m'arrête. Mais je ne bouge pas, pas plus que je ne me retourne vers toi. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis le, mais n'attends rien de moi.

- Merci. En... en fait j'ai parlé avec Tom... de toi...et...

Et rien Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai recommencé à marché, suis déjà sorti de la salle. Que veux tu de lui? Hein? Son accord peut-être? Ne rêve pas, il est exclusif... A moins qu'il ne veuille se défaire de moi... se débarrasser de quelqu'un devenu encombrant. Assez rapidement pourtant il me rattrape, me tient le bras pour m'arrêter. Et effectivement je m'arrête et me défait de sa main brusquement.  
Ne me touche pas... c'est comme une brûlure au fer rouge... parce que je n'ai plus ce droit envers toi. Ne me touche plus... Ça fait mal...  
Tu Sembles choqué de ma réaction et recules d'un pas. Ne me regarde pas comme ça... pas comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou de répréhensible vis-à-vis de toi. Je n'ai rien fait... du moins pas depuis longtemps. Et la dernière chose significative que j'ai fait envers toi... tu ne l'as même pas comprise...

Nous nous regardons pendant... un moment. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps ça nous prends. Une minute, une heure... plus? Qu'importe. Puis, voyant qu'il ne dira plus un mot je tourne les talons et repars dans le couloir, en direction de ma chambre.

- Tom accepte de te laisser repartir avec moi si ça peut faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux Drago...

Un objet dont on se débarrasse... c'est tout à fait ça, tout ce que je représente pour lui... Je ne m'arrête pas à ces paroles, je continue, peut-être même plus vite. Plus vite pour ne croiser personne sur mon chemin, personne qui verrait que même un Malfoy peut pleurer.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chacha** : Merci de tes question ;) C'est mon plaisir d'y répondre ^^ et pour Drago... C'est sûr, mais je m'amuse à le torturer dans toutes mes fics en fait -_- ne me demande pas pourquoi mais il n'en ressort jamais indemne...  
Mersoui pour la review  
Bizoux


	10. Si tu restais?

Désolée pour le retard -_- j'ai été occupée toute la journée de samedi...Et donc je n'ai pas pu finir d'écrire ce chapitre samedi... -_-  
Mais bon, le fait est que je l'ai fini... avec 1h10 de retard... mais que je l'ai fini ^^

Encore désolée ^^'

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bien joué. Tout dans la finesse... Aucun griffondor ne fera-t-il jamais quelque chose avec subtilité? C'est de mauvaise foi... Les griffondors dans leur généralité feront, certainement, un jour dans longtemps, preuve de subtilité... lui jamais. J'ai assisté à son essaie de communication avec Drago, c'était amusant. Enfin amusant de le voir essayer de le retenir, beaucoup moins de voir Drago partir en courant.

Il n'est pas démonstratif en général, encore moins depuis... assez longtemps j'ai l'impression en fait... Son mutisme est pesant, encore plus quand je sais qu'il est dut à mon seul fait... Tant pis, ça lui passera un jour. Mais donc le voir partir en courant de la sorte est... déroutant dans un sens... Mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Lentement je m'approche dans le dos de Harry resté planté dans le couloir.

- Quel tact... franchement j'admire.

Il sursaute et fait volte face comme si la mort venait de le surprendre. Il me dévisage à la façon d'un petit enfant qui vient de voir son premier fantôme. Franchement... ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus flatteur.

- T'aurais fait mieux peut-être?  
- J'aurais fait différemment. Mais maintenant que tu as expliqué les grandes lignes de l'idée... je n'ai plus qu'à le raisonner sur ce qui est favorable à son rétablissement.  
- Et tu récoltes la gloire de l'avoir fait changer d'avis à ma place?  
- Et je fais ce qui est le mieux pour lui. Arrête de penser en thermes de toi contre moi Harry... Vois plutôt Drago et nous. Change ta façon de penser.  
- Il m'aime comme je suis pourquoi je changerai?  
- Peu importe...

Il m'exaspère. Je lui tourne le dos et repars d'où je suis venu. Je traverse le château de long en large et gagne la chambre noire. A travers la porte je n'entends rien du tout... C'est plutôt bon signe en fin de compte. Il y a trois options. Il dort, il admire dehors ou alors il est dans la salle d'eau. J'aimerais qu'il dorme, il semble fatigué en ce moment. Sortir visiblement ne lui fait pas le bien que l'on espérait. Enfin sortir peut-être, voir Harry peut-être moins. Les deux étant liés...

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais hésiter.

Je vais le tuer un jour... qu'importera Drago ce jour là... je le tuerais...

- Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores sur moi Harry...  
- Donne un exemple.

Je souris pour moi alors que je suis toujours dos à lui. S'il croit qu'il pourrait avoir foi en ce qu'il ignore de moi... Quoi que je dise il le réfutera et s'opposera fermement à l'idée, alors à quoi bon parler...? Il est tellement borné des fois. J'ai plus ou moins appris à entrevoir ce que Drago pouvait lui trouver d'attirant au point d'en faire son amant alors qu'il connaissait les dangers encourus juste parce qu'il est mon compagnon... Mais j'avoue que des fois, je ne le comprends pas.  
Éludons la question cela vaut mieux pour mes nerfs et pour sa vie.

-Tu peux te rendre invisible à ce que je sais... Si tu le peux, fais le maintenant. Tu apprendras beaucoup sur moi.

J'entends un bruit de tissu. Une cape d'invisibilité? Le dernier frère Pevrel, voilà pourquoi la chambre l'accepte aussi facilement... Qu'importe. Admire Harry... et retient pour l'amour de Merlin... retient.

Je pousse doucement la prote de la chambre. Bien qu'il puisse moduler l'ambiance à volonté, il règne une obscurité quasi totale dans la chambre. Un des nombreux effets de cette pièce, elle s'accorde avec l'humeur de celui qui la possède lorsqu'il ne pense à rien de précis. J'entre doucement. Il ne dors pas, le lit est fait. Il est là, assis devant l'ouverture et regarde la mer se fracasser sur les falaises. J'ignore pourquoi il est tant fasciné par ce paysage, mais le fait est qu'il peut rester assis là à regarder pendant des heures entières. Dans mon dos je sens Harry se faufiler dans la chambre. Il a au moins le mérite d'être discret. C'est déjà ça... La porte se referme d'elle-même une fois que nous sommes entrés.

Drago sursaute au bruit du loquet qui se ferme. Il ne nous aurait pas entendu entrer? Étrange... Tant pis. Lentement je réduis les quelques mètres qui nous séparent. Je reste debout, derrière lui, sans rien dire. Savoir que nous avons parlé de ce qui était bien ou non sans lui en référer a dut l'énerver. Tant contre Harry que contre moi.  
Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que si je veux qu'il aille mieux il faudra compter avec l'autre gamin. Je n'ai pas le choix. On va dire que c'est un mal pour un bien au final. Même si ça m'énerve au plus haut point... Déjà partager n'est pas mon fort, avec celui que j'ai tenté de tuer pendant les 20dernières années encore moins, mais en plus il s'agit de Drago... Je vais avoir besoin de potions calmantes... j'en suis sûr... Sinon je vais l'étriper rapidement.  
Je soupire.

- Comprends que nos intentions n'étaient pas de te voiler quelque chose, mais de nous accorder avant de t'en parler. Tu connais mieux que quiconque ce qui nous oppose. Nous avons dut nous entendre sur certains points. Que cela concerne la trêve que nous essayons de mettre en place... ou que cela te concerne toi. Notre idée n'était pas de te mettre à l'écart, encore moins de décider sans toi de quoi que ce soit.

Avec des gestes lents il trace des mots dans l'air à l'aide de sa baguette.

**Je sais. Laissez moi le temps de m'y faire.**

- De te faire à quoi Drago...?

J'avoue je redoute la réponse. Dans l'état où il est, c'est à dire aux antipodes de quelque chose qui peut s'apparenter de loin à de la joie... il est capable d'imaginer tout. Le fait qu'il hésite et que sa respiration se hache me font persister dans mes opinions...

**Au fait que je suis maintenant quantité négligeable pour vous. **

Quand je disais que je redoutait quelque chose de stupide... Quantité négligeable...

-Pourquoi? Parce que j'accepte de te laisser partir avec Harry? Ce n'est pas pour me débarrasser de toi. Mais parce qu'ici tu n'évolues pas. Depuis quelques mois tu restes toujours ici, sans bouger ou si peu. Un changement d'environnement pourrait t'aider tu ne crois pas?

**Peut-être.**

Bien... ça va être simple...  
Je soupire une fois de plus et m'assoie derrière lui tranquillement. Il se passe un temps que je ne saurais absolument pas définir avant qu'il ne bouge. Il se recule simplement jusqu'à se coller à moi. J'efface rapidement le sourire de triomphe qui naissait sur mes lèvres, ce n'est pas le moment qu'il pense que je ne fais ça que pour l'avoir à nouveau dans mon lit... Il est capable d'y penser.  
Mais là ça va, il se cale entre mes bras et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes... ou plus je ne sais pas, j'entends sa respiration devenir régulière. Il s'endort. Et je me sens bien. Son corps se relâche doucement contre moi, ce n'est qu'à ce moment, lorsque je suis certain qu'il dort, que je referme mes bras sur lui. Il n'est quelque fois pas judicieux de forcer la chance. C'est déjà un grand pas qu'il accepte de lui-même un contact.  
J'entends un bruissement de tissu non loin... je l'avais presque oublié, c'était bien...

- J'ignorais que tu pouvais avoir un cœur Tom.

Je le dis, le répète, persiste et signe... un jour je vais le tuer. Je pense qu'il doit chercher dans son esprit tout ce qui pourrait m'énerver. S'il ne le fait pas... alors nous sommes naturellement incompatibles.  
Sans un mot je me lève, tenant Drago contre moi, sans le réveiller. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je passe devant Harry qui a retiré sa cape et me regarde comme si j'avais cinq têtes au moins. Tranquillement, du moins le plus doucement possible, je dépose mon fardeau sur le lit et sors de la chambre. Je tiens la porte ouverte afin que l'autre morveux sorte aussi. Mais non... il reste là planté à le regarder dormir. Oui... je sais Drago est beau, ça n'est un secret pour personne. Mais ce n'est pas non plus une raison pour qu'il reste là à le contempler alors qu'il a besoin de repos.

_- Harry, viens tu le reverras plus tard.  
__- Qui es tu pour me commander?  
__- Je suis le maître du château Harry... et ton hôte accessoirement. Viens, tu auras tout le temps que tu veux, plus tard.  
__- C'est une promesse?  
__- Même pas en rêve. Avant que je ne vienne te chercher, sors de cette chambre!_

Merlin merci il obéit. Le fourchelangue est bien utile, tellement plus doux que la langue normale. On en peut guère élever le ton en fourchelangue...  
Mais ça ne change rien pour Harry, je ne le supporterais pas... c'est impossible. Pour la énième fois depuis qu'il est ici je me demande comme Drago a put... peut l'aimer. Il a une patience que je n'aurais jamais, c'est certain.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Va mourir... Il n'arrête donc jamais de parler? De poser des questions? Qu'est-ce que j'en sais de ce qu'on... de ce qu'_il_ va faire maintenant...?

- Toi je n'en sais rien Harry... moi je vais dormir. Il est presque trois heures du matin, j'ai autre chose à faire que parler avec toi vois tu.  
- Et quelles choses?  
- Chercher un moyen de te tuer sans que Drago ne se rende compte que c'est moi...  
- Tu n'oserais...  
- Si j'oserais. Si seulement Drago ne t'aimait pas autant qu'il le fait.  
- C'est marrant, tout tourne autour de lui, à croire que tu ne pourrais vivre sans lui.  
- Quand il s'agit de ne pas te tuer vois tu il est ton seul secours. Tu es encore en vie grâce à lui. Alors oui, lorsque tu me parles il est souvent question de lui parce que je dois me rappeler l'état dans lequel il serait si j'en venais à te tuer.

Oui... peut-être que j'ai été un peu agressif... Mais il faut dire ce qui est, je ne le supporte pas. Je fais rapidement volte-face et le laisse là au milieu du couloir. De toute façon si je reste il meurt... Je me demande encore comment ça c'est passé pour que nous parlions plus de dix minutes sans nous entretuer...

Mais ce qui set ressorti de cette discussion était... très intéressant. Enfin... voir ses réactions lorsque j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas un génocide des moldus a été intéressant. Son air surpris, puis méfiant. Tellement d'émotions dans ces yeux... Rien sur le visage, des traits figés, aucun sentiment visible. Mais ses yeux sont tellement expressifs... Et ça a été pire après. Quand l'Ordre a déserté et que nous sommes restés tous les deux. Il était constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter si je faisais le moindre geste équivoque. Et des gestes équivoques j'en ai fait, juste pour voir sa tension. Un mouvement trop rapide, une main qui s'égare près, un peu trop, d'une baguette, une expression trompeuse et conspiratrice...  
J'aime jouer avec ses nerfs comme il joue avec les miens. C'est donnant, donnant... la loi du Talion... Il veut jouer? Il va s'amuser.

J'arrive à mes appartements légèrement calmé. Une douche fini de me relaxer définitivement. Après trois jours de veille cette nuit va être plus que bienvenue... L'Ordre à gérer, les mangemorts à contenir, Harry à essayer de convaincre, Drago à faire parler... Encore heureux que Severus et Lucius s'occupent de réguler les deux parties adverses et qu'ils aident aussi Drago... Tout à gérer serait difficile...  
A peine suis-je étendu sur mes draps que le sommeille me happe sans me laisser un espoir d'échappatoire.

Le bras qui me ceinture et la tête reposant sur mon torse alors que je me réveille anéantissent aussi tout espoir de bouger... Je soupire. Et d'un seul coup toute chaleur s'évapore, le bras et la tête disparaissent sans laisser de trace. J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Drago. En même temps c'est surprenant et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser « qui d'autre? ». Je souris doucement. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais eu la chance de la voir à mon réveil... J'aimerais bien que tout redevienne comme avant, quand bien même Harry ferait partie intégrante de sa vie... et du fait, de la mienne.

Je tends la main vers son visage, la pose doucement sur sa joue. Je suis content alors qu'il n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Cela fait quelques mois qu'il refuse tout contact qui n'est pas son père. Mais alors que je retire ma main il la retient et en embrasse la paume.

Note à moi-même... demander ce que cela signifie... important...

Quoi que cela puisse signifier je souris une fois de plus. C'est étonnant l'effet qu'il a sur moi... et dire que je voulais le tuer... La folie est à la porte de l'esprit de chacun. Doucement il se recouche contre moi. Comme par réflexe je passe un bras autour de sa taille, naturellement. Il se passe un temps pendant lequel aucun son, excepté celui du parc qui se réveille, ne vient troubler le silence de la chambre.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Drago?

Il se redresse légèrement, prend sa baguette.

**Je n'aime pas être seul, vous le savez.**

-Pourquoi moi? Harry aussi réside au château, et tu sais où se trouve sa chambre.

**Je dérange?**

-Pas le moins du monde, je veux juste comprendre.

Pendant un moment il ne bouge plus, c'est à peine si je l'entends respirer.

**J'ai besoin de votre constance.**

Ha oui... quoi de plus normal...? Il est devenu énigmatique depuis qu'il ne parle plus. J'en ai assez d'essayer de le comprendre ou de le forcer à parler. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner si vite, mais là la donne a changé. En général je persévère pour le pouvoir. Là la seule assiduité que j'aurais ce sera pour qu'il aille mieux. Oui c'est sentimental à souhait, voire écœurant... Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux à ce stade là?

**Je veux rester ici.**

- Quoi? Harry t'a proposé de partir avec lui non?

**Oui**

- Alors pourquoi veux tu rester là? Changer d'air te fera du bien Drago.

**J'ai besoin d'une raison pour avoir envie de rester avec vous?**

Je soupire une fois. Puis l'idée que je gardais franchit mes lèvres sans que j'y pense trop.

- Alors reste, et s'il accepte il restera aussi, si tu le veux.

La décision lui appartient désormais. Je sais que ça ne sera facile pour personne, mais ça lui est nécessaire... Et je ne peux rien sur ses décision...

Qu'est-ce que j'y peux alors que ses doigts sur ma peau tracent des formes que seul son esprit imagine? Ses mains se font aventureuses. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là...? Avant que je n'esquisse un seul geste ou dise quoi que ce soit il pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Annihilant toute velléité de l'arrêter. Rapidement, et timidement ses lèvres remplacent ses doigts. Fou celui qui ne répondrait pas à ses lèvres, et j'ai beau ne pas être tout à fait sain d'esprit, cette folie là, je ne la commettrais pas. Pas cette fois...  
Mes mains glissent doucement sur sa peau, défaisant les attaches de ses vêtements. C'est fou... comment peut-il porter autant de vêtements pour dormir? Mais lorsque j'ai fini d'ouvrir le haut de sa robe il se fige, se raidit et s'éloigne un peu. J'ouvre les yeux. Des doigts je parcours les cicatrices, cette chaîne... ma chaîne, celle qui le gardera près de moi, à jamais. Les maillons de ce que je ressens...  
Il est à genoux sur le lit, je me redresse et vient embrasser cette peau que j'ai marqué.

-Je te ferais oublier tout ce qui n'est pas la raison de cette chaîne Drago... Permets moi.

Il expire profondément, se détends. Une main, tremblante, se glisse sur ma nuque en accord. Je souris contre sa peau, reprenant mon chemin. Je m'applique à laisser aller ma bouche sur tous les maillons que j'ai créé. Barrant sa poitrine, m'égarant sur son cœur, je passe outre le passage dans son dos pour venir m'échouer au plus vite sur sa hanche. Il laisse par mégarde échapper un léger gémissement des plus érotique.  
Je relève la tête, il a fermé les yeux, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle rapide, les joues rosies... Et dire que j'ai failli perdre ça... Fou que je suis...

Je reviens prendre ses lèvres, une fois de plus il se détend. Avec une douceur dont l'origine m'échappe encore je le couche au milieu des draps et reprends là où j'en étais. Il se crispe dès que j'attaque la fermeture de son pantalon. Mes mains repartent tranquillement le détendre, mes lèvres l'honorent une fois encore. Je le distrais alors que j'achève mon travaille d'effeuillage en règle.

Une dernière fois je redescends le long de son corps jusqu'à trouver la preuve de son désir. Lentement je le redécouvre. Sa douceur, sa saveur, lui... Il s'arque et gémit à présent avec un manque de retenue tout à fait délectable. D'une main je continue à caresser sa peau, à découvrir parfaitement les cicatrices à jamais ancrées dans sa peau. L'autre est partie s'occuper d'un autre désir que le sien. Ne pas forcer la chance, je sais que j'ai déjà beaucoup de ce qu'il peut donner ce matin, demander plus peut être plus désavantageux qu'autre chose. Peu importe...

Ses mains à lui se crispent sur tout ce qu'elles trouvent. Pauvres draps... Il se tortille sous moi, gémissant sans parvenir à former des mots cohérents. Peu importe. Sa respiration devient de plus en plus erratique, presque difficile. Il s'arque une dernière fois et j'avale toute preuve de son plaisir. Je ne tarde pas à venir et étouffe un gémissement contre sa peau.

Alors qu'il reprends difficilement sa respiration et que je calme la mienne je reviens me coucher à côté de lui. Comme par habitude il vient se caler contre moi, dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux et respire longuement son odeur, passant et repassant une main dans son dos. Retraçant au minimum les maillons. Il en a, à juste titre je l'admets, une assez grande horreur. Pas que cela soit horrible à voir, mais ce que ça représente pour lui est horrible. Et je tiens à le lui faire oublier... J'y emploierais tout le temps qu'il faudra, mais j'y parviendrais.  
Le calme s'installe. Il est calme, détendu, un sourire léger flotte sur ses lèvres, il a les yeux clos. Il semble si serein...

J'entends des bruits étouffés dans mes appartements. Qui ose... de bon matin... Je vais commettre un meurtre... Surtout maintenant!

-Tom...?

Et ça sera légitime. Harry au nom de Merlin qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? Bon d'ici à ce qu'il trouve la porte de la chambre en même temps... J'ai eu... le goût quand je me suis installé là de faire en sorte de dissimuler ma porte. Afin qu'un quelconque importun ne vienne pas me déranger. Et si jamais Harry trouve cette prote... ça sera un miracle.  
Pendant près d'un quart d'heure je le laisse chercher vainement. Mais il fait de plus en plus de bruit et commence à jurer assez fort. Si ça continue il va finir par réveiller Drago qui a finalement réussit à s'endormir.  
En faisant attention de ne pas trop le bouger, ni de le réveiller je sors du lit et m'habille. Je vais le tuer un jour...une bonne fois pour toute. Et cette fois aucune magie ne m'en empêchera. Ça va être bien.  
Avec le moins de bruit possible j'ouvre ma porte, et me rends compte que c'était une faute grave... Un être échevelé, hirsute et hystérique me saute presque dessus répétant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il ne trouve pas Drago qui n'est pas dans sa chambre... Je vais vraiment le tuer... surtout s'il ne me lâche pas vite. Ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il se rend compte de qui il tient, et peut-être de Nagini qui s'est enroulée autour de lui et serre sa gorge avec une certaine force. Il recule de quelques pas, regardant d'un œil des moins rassurés le serpent qui l'enserre. Dès que Nagini trouve qu'il est assez loin de moi elle descend de lui et va dans la chambre.

- Donc... Harry, que me vaut le profond déplaisir de te voir?  
- Où est Drago? Je suis allé voir dans sa chambre il n'y est pas et personne ne l'a vu.  
- Le château est grand. Le temps que tu as mis pour venir ici peut être le même qu'il a pris pour retourner dans sa chambre ou sortir ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

C'est un des accords que nous avons passé. Nous ne devons pas chercher à avoir plus que ce que Drago donne. Le seul problème est que Harry ne voudra jamais croire que je n'ai pas amené Drago ici et qu'il va faire une crise et que ça va m'énerver au plus haut point. Donc... l'envoyer autre part est une solution comme une autre. Et elle me semble la plus judicieuse. Enfin c'était sans compter sur Drago lui-même.

**Ne mens pas pour moi.**

C'est ce que je vois s'afficher en toutes lettres devant mes yeux. Je ferme les yeux et soupire alors que Harry me lance un regard qui aurait put tuer... dans une autre vie. Il fait mine d'avancer, mais je referme catégoriquement ma porte. Lui signifiant clairement de changer de pièce. Après avoir demandé à Drago de venir dans le salon j'y mène le gêneur. Le plus tranquillement qu'il peut, c'est à dire toujours avec méfiance, il s'assoit et j'ordonne à un elfe de me faire apporter à manger, ainsi que ce qu'il voudra. Quoi que cela puisse être.

Je sens que cette journée va être très, très désagréable...

Peu après Drago nous rejoint. Il a des cernes immenses, signe confirmant qu'il manque de sommeil en ce moment. Je me lève tranquillement, à peine ai-je fais un pas vers lui qu'il comble l'espace restant, prenant ma main et en embrassant la paume à nouveau.  
Vraiment penser à demander ce que ça veut dire... très important...  
En silence, les yeux un peu perdu j'ai l'impression, il vient s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui sont là.

- Drago... tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là?

Ça va être... éprouvant pour mes nerfs s'il commence à être agressif à ce point. Drago n'a pas besoin de reproches pour le moment, encore moins de la part de Harry. De ce que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit, pour lui Harry est un peu quelqu'un à protéger en quelque sorte. Quelqu'un de plus fragile que lui dont il doit prendre soin, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.  
Il me lance un regard presque apeuré, il n'a pas envie de lui dire... Je le comprends dans un sens.

- Drago...  
- Arrête d'être si agressif Harry, il ne dira rien puisqu'il ne parle plus, alors arrête de t'évertuer à essayer de le faire parler.  
- Alors c'est à toi que je le demande. Pourquoi il est là? On avait convenu de quelque chose non? Ou alors j'ai mal compris.  
- Calme toi tu veux. Il est venu ici de son plein gré. Je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il était là que lorsque je me suis réveillé.  
- Et comment je pourrais te croire?

Je soupire une fois de plus. Quand je disais qu'il ne croirait rien de ce que je peux dire... Ce n'était pas juste parce que nous sommes ennemis, mais bien parce qu'il est buté et qu'il n'admettra jamais que je puisse dire la vérité un jour.

**Crois le Harry.**

-Pourquoi je ferais ça? Il n'a jamais fait que mentir. A toi aussi certainement. C'est Voldemort. Ouvre un peu les yeux. Il a essayé de me tuer depuis que je suis né!

**Et je l'aime malgré ou grâce à ça. Que ça te plaise ou non. Harry, comprends moi, du moins essaye.**

Ses lettres sont moins bien formées qu'avant. Il doit être trop fatigué. Ses yeux papillonnent alors qu'Harry, pour une fois, se tait. Il a un air profondément choqué. C'est d'entendre que Drago m'aime, que ça soit moi, ou qu'il lui demande de l'accepter? Des fois j'aimerais bien être dans sa tête pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Mais je n'y suis pas, et considérant le fait qu'il a suivit des cours d'occlemencie par Severus, il doit avoir de bonnes bases, et je n'ai pas envie de me battre ce matin.

- Tient... en ne parlant de rien. Il ne quittera pas le château Harry.  
- En quel honneur?  
- Peut-être simplement parce qu'ici personne ne veut le tuer. Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison.  
- Quoi? Mais... enfin l'Ordre ne va pas le tuer si je le ramène avec moi.  
- Non c'est vrai... il vont juste le condamner à Azkaban ce qui est bien mieux tu en conviendras.  
- C'est de la mauvaise foi. Je te rappelle que les gentils dans l'affaire, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce ne sont pas ceux que tu commandes Tom.

**Arrêtez.**

Il commence à écrire autre chose mais avant de pouvoir le faire il se lève, sa baguette lui échappe des mains et j'ai à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, inconscient.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chacha** : Ne t'inquiète pas... de toute façon ça finira bien. C'est tout ce que je peux dire ;) Pour Tom... oui il est bizarre, il change plusieurs fois d'idée... mais au final il y aura toujours une constante ^^ Et Harry... Harry est un griffy bien dressé, la trahison ne fait pas partie des choses qu'il accepte facilement.  
Mersoui pour ta review ^^  
Bizoux

**ACHARAN** : Hihi ^^ chui contente que tu apprécies de moins en moins Harry ^^ Moi à la base je ne l'aime pas donc... Mais bon ;) c'est un des perso principaux... Et pour Drago... c'est pas encore joué...  
Mersoui aussi pour ta review  
Bizoux ^^


	11. Changement

Si c'est pas beau... un peu en avance et un peu plus long que d'habitude ^^

Courage à tous ceux et celles qui ont des examens!

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela fait deux semaines, peut-être plus. J'avoue avoir arrêter de compte en fait. Deux semaines que quoi? Que Drago s'est évanoui sans raison et que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, quelle qu'elle puisse être. De ce qu'il me dit, l'autre non plus n'a aucune nouvelle. Les Malfoy ont fermé leur manoir à tout le monde, Snape excepté. Mais lui... lui il entrerait à Azkaban pour une visite et en ressortirait à sa guise donc il ne compte pas. Et cela fait deux longues semaines que je me ronge les sang. Et même lorsque je vais le voir lui il me répond toujours la même chose. Qu'il n'a lui non-plus aucune information. Sauf que ça doit être faux... ça ne peut être que faux. Les Malfoy le servent, il doit avoir des informations sur Drago. C'est obligé... je crois... enfin j'espère... Sinon ça voudrait dire que personne n'a de nouvelles de lui.

Alors encore une fois je vais le voir. Toujours à la même heure depuis deux semaines. J'ai dit à l'Ordre à Ron et Hermione que c'était pour finaliser nos accords. Mais non... je ne finalise rien du tout. Je lui demande juste des nouvelles, encore et toujours. Et jamais je n'en obtient. Ça commence à me déprimer plus qu'à m'énerver je pense.

Avant de revenir ici et en ayant lu sa lettre j'étais certain de ne jamais le revoir. Alors quand je l'ai vu, vivant, en bonne santé... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'énerver. Il aurait put au moins donner un signe de vie non? Il aurait pu... ça m'aurait aidé. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas pleurer des jours et des nuits entiers en croyant qu'il était bel et bien mort. Et en plus de ça que mes derniers mot, mes dernières paroles avaient été des reproches... et des menaces... ça m'a fait mal. Enfin... j'ai du mal à l'expliquer mais je regrettais vraiment que ça soit ça... que ça se soit passé comme ça.

Alors après ce que j'avais vécu, le voir en vie... ça m'a mis hors de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me suis senti trahi... C'est fou quand même non? Mais s'il était encore en vie il aurait dut me faire signe, même s'il m'avait laissé cette foutue lettre disant qu'il serait certainement mort lorsque je la lirais. Enfin... ça c'était sans compter sur Voldemort. Bien sûr en même temps, s'il a inventé toute cette histoire pour couvrir le fait qu'il me larguait... j'aurais au moins préféré qu'il le fasse vraiment. Et malgré ça... malgré ça je l'aime encore et toujours et je veux des nouvelles de lui. C'est pathétique non?

C'est pour ça que je suis devant cette prote aujourd'hui encore. La porte des appartements de Tom. Encore et toujours. Je veux savoir. Savoir pourquoi il est tombé comme ça d'un coup, pourquoi il ne parle plus, pourquoi il a l'air fatigué et triste, pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit... Savoir s'il m'aime encore ou si je n'ai plus qu'à abandonner cette histoire. Quand j'y pense ça fait mal. Je n'ai pas envie de juste partir et de le faire sortir de ma vie... Ce me ferait trop étrange dans un sens. Ça fait quand même cinq ans qu'on est ensemble...

Alors au nom de ça, l'espoir d'avoir encore une chance, encore une fois, comme hier et les jours précédents je frappe à cette porte.

Et contrairement à l'habitude il n'y a aucune réponse pendant quelques minutes. Ce qui n'est pas normal. Le plus discrètement possible j'ouvre la porte. Je travers le couloir sombre jusqu'à la porte de son bureau où il est en général, enfin là où il m'amène en général.

Pour information ses appartements se composent d'un couloir avec plein de portes qui donnent sur des salles... J'en connais trois, enfin j'en ai déjà vu deux la troisième je sais juste que c'est sa chambre. Les deux autres sont le salon et son bureau. Et je dois dire qu'il a du goût en matière de décoration en fin de compte. C'est sobre, reposant et les ambiances varient du sombre au clair sans que cela soit dérangeant outre mesure.

Mais bon, le fait est qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau. Ce dernier par contre est plein. Plein de papiers, de fioles de potions, il y a même un hiboux qui cogne contre la vitre. Lui je vais lui ouvrir... il commence à faire froid en cette saison, même pour les hiboux.

Il me dit quelque chose ce hiboux, je suis certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Lorsque j'ai ouvert la fenêtre il va se percher sur le dossier du fauteuil devant le bureau. En même temps il n'y a pas d'autre perchoir viable dans cette pièce. C'est fou qui aurait cru que Tom serait bordélique à ce point?

Le hiboux me fait sursauter lorsqu'il s'envole soudainement en ululant. Il sort de la pièce et vole jusqu'à une autre porte. Il se pose sur la poignée et frappe de son bec sur le panneau de bois à qui veut l'entendre. Bon... si on considère que ces animaux doivent trouver leur destinataire partout où il se trouve... techniquement Tom doit être là non?

Délicatement je prends l'oiseau qui vient de percher sur mon bras... avec ses serres je peux dire que ça fait mal. Cette fichue bestiole est entrain de me griffer à sang. Tant pis... c'est pour la bonne cause. Saleté de piaf...

Doucement j'ouvre la porte, celle du salon. Et je reste figé devant ce que je vois. Je peux dire que j'ai vu Voldemort dans de nombreuses situations... mais entrain de dormir jamais... Il est allongé sur un canapé, il aura métamorphosé deux fauteuils pour le faire... qu'importe. Il a un livre ouvert posé sur la poitrine, il respire calmement. L'oiseau s'envole de mon bras,s ale bête, et va se poser sur le dossier du canapé. Je m'approche doucement. Je sais, je suis venu ici pour lui demander des nouvelles de Drago... mais bon... je ne suis pas inhumain non plus s'il dort je ne vais pas le réveiller... Comment ça c'est une justification qui ne vaut rien?

Il va falloir que j'avoue qu'il est beau quand il dort? Alors oui, il est beau, mais ça c'est un fait immuable. Depuis qu'il a changé d'apparence il est devenu beau. C'est bon? Ça va, ou je vais encore devoir le dire?  
C'est encore plus évident lorsqu'il est au calme, décontracté, détendu. Son visage est... tellement différent. Ça doit être parce que je ne vois pas ses yeux. Ses yeux rouges, couleur sang, si froids,... si insensibles. D'un côté je peux comprendre que Dray ait été attiré par lui. Il a la puissance, le pouvoir, en plus de ça il est beau. Mais par Merlin et tous les autres c'est un meurtrier fini! Il ne sais que tuer, il a toujours fait ça. Déjà à Poudlard il tuait des gens innocents. Comment on peut _aimer_ quelqu'un comme ça? Je ne peux pas comprendre ça. Il est entouré de mal, de... de... de tout ce qui peut être négatif en ce monde. Déjà que j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un être si corrompu puisse exister dans un corps aussi... On va arrêter là sur son physique hein...

Je glisse un regard vers le livre qui repose sur sa poitrine. « Les vampires, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir pour survivre en leur compagnie » Certainement. Il voudrait nous laisser pour aller faire mumuse avec les créatures de la nuit? Il se plaira sûrement là bas. Au milieu des siens. En même temps c'est utile pour ses alliances pour la guerre. Donc il ne va pas tenir compte de nos accords et continuer cette bataille. Je le savais. Il n'est pas possible de lui faire confiance de toute façon. Pourquoi j'y ai cru déjà?

- Parce que tu as envie de t'abandonner à faire confiance puisque c'est dans ta nature...

Je sursaute d'au moins 50 centimètres sur l'arrière. Il a dit quoi? Depuis quand il est réveillé? Si c'est le cas pourquoi il n'ouvre pas les yeux? Ha si... il a les yeux ouvert... Quand est-ce que j'ai arrêté de le regarder? Vigilance constante... je commence à le comprendre et à être d'accord avec ça. Non mais c'est vrai. Je suis dans un repère de serpents qui veulent tous ma mort et moi je regarde LE mec qui veut me tuer de ses propres mains, en train de dormir! Faut-il que je sois fou? Sûrement.

- Respire Harry. Reprends toi, ce ne serait pas le moment de t'évanouir ici, l'Ordre m'en voudrait.  
- Il... Ils auraient raison. Tu as des nouvelles de Drago?

Il soupire et s'assoit tranquillement, refermant son livre qu'il pose sur la table basse. Il passe une mains sur son visage, il a l'air fatigué, préoccupé... Peu importe en fait. Pourquoi je m'en ferais pour lui?  
Au moment où il ouvre la bouche pour parler le hiboux bat des ailes et ulule doucement. Tom s'arrête net et se retourne pour voir l'oiseau. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Mais pas un sourire que je connaissais... un autre... un sourire normal... C'est étrange. L'oiseau descend de là où il se trouve pour venir se poser sur la table et tend sa patte. Tout en défaisant le parchemin rapetissé Tom parle.

- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Excepté si tu comptes le fait que ce hiboux appartient aux Malfoy. Alors là, oui j'ai des nouvelles... Et arrête de penser que je te cache des choses sur l'état de Drago. Je suis aussi ignorant que toi sur le sujet.

Que nenni... Pourquoi il pense que je doute de lui? Peut-être parce que je doute de lui et qu'il a le mensonge dans le sang... c'est possible. En même temps maintenant je sais pourquoi j'avais l'impression de connaître la bestiole. C'est le hiboux des Malfoy, celui que Dray recevait au moins une fois par moi de la part de sa mère. Il est encore en vie? Ça vit combien de temps ce genre d'animal?  
Son sourire est plus calme lorsqu'il a fini de lire et qu'il repose le parchemin. Là il détache quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu de la patte de l'oiseau. Il lui rend sa taille normale. C'est un médaillon qui représente un paon. C'est bizarre, puisque ça vient des Malfoy j'aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus glauque... Mais bon, tout arrive.

- Harry...?

Il me regarde étrangement.

- Quoi?

- Tu avais l'air autre part. Peu importe. Ce pendentif est un portauloin pour le manoir Malfoy. Il se mettra en marche dans... dix minutes. Tu as le choix, soit tu viens, soit tu restes.

- Pourquoi j'irais là bas? T'es fou?

- Pour voir Drago. Il s'est suffisamment remis pour voir du monde.

- Et après ça...

- Ne... termine pas ta phrase.

Il me tend la lettre. Un moment c'est marqué « les premières nouvelles depuis qu'il est au manoir ». Bon d'accord, peut-être qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus... C'est possible. Mais quand même!  
D'un coup il se lève... En fait je n'avais par remarqué que sa chemise était ouverte... quand il était couché. Et... je l'avais déjà vu dans les souvenirs de la pensine. Mais en vrai c'est pas pareil. Oui c'est mieux... En toute objectivité, oui c'est mieux. Enfin... je veux dire. C'est pas comme dans un souvenir, là c'est moi qui voit... réellement...en vrai... Enfin c'est différent... J'avais pas remarqué à ce moment là, la fine cicatrice sur son côté...

- Tu devrais penser à fermer la bouche, tu vas finir par baver sur le tapis si tu continues comme ça...

Quoi? Mais non! Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? C'était juste une constatation purement scientifique. Depuis quelques années il a retrouvé un corps... acceptable. Je tourne la tête rapidement. Non je ne rougis pas. C'est pas vrai. Une main se glisse sous mon menton et me fait tourner la tête. Je plonge directement dans ses yeux. Si froids... Ça m'arrache un frisson.

- Tu m'accompagnes?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte encore? Pour aller où...? Ha oui... voir Drago. C'est une question piège? Il pense vraiment que je vais dire non? Il est fou c'est prouvé!  
D'un geste je balaye sa main et soupire.

- Bien sûr que je viens. Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais te laisser aller là bas seul? Tu rêves mon pauvre Tom.

Il a un rictus de dégoût au coin des lèvres qui disparaît rapidement. D'un pas assez vif il quitte la pièce me laissant seul comme un... tout seul quoi. Avec le hiboux... Je profite du fait qu'il ne soit pas là pour regarder de plus près le pendentif qu'il a laissé sur la table. C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression qu'il vibre entre mes doigts, ça doit être juste une illusion mais... j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il bouge un peu. Le bijoux, puisque c'en est un, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus, est fait en os. De quoi, je serais incapable de le dire, mais il est en os, c'est certain.  
La porte qu'a prit Voldemort pour sortir s'ouvre à nouveau. Allé Harry respire... C'est pas parce qu'il sort tout juste d'une douche que tu dois faire de l'apnée. Le constat a déjà été fait qu'il était bien fait de sa personne, le fait qu'il ait les cheveux humides n'est pas une raison pour rester figé là quand même... En route les neurones... En plus il est plus habillé que tout à l'heure.  
Il tend la main vers moi...  
Oui elle est belle ta main... tu veux quoi?

- Donne moi le portauloin s'il te plait.

- Même pas en rêve. Et si j'y allais seul voir Drago?

- Tu ne passeras pas les protections du manoir.

- Les Aurors y parviennent quand ils vont fouiller chez eux.

- Chez les Malfoy oui... chez les Prince beaucoup plus rarement. Selon les registres le manoir est abandonné. Quel intérêt de fouiller un endroit où plus personne ne vit?

- Le manoir Prince...?

Il ne répond pas et prend ma main de force alors que le portauloin s'enclenche et nous envoie tourbillonner autre part. Je me prépare mentalement à m'écraser par terre dans la plus grande finesse, mais j'ai la surprise de ne pas sentir le sol très dur... Pire... j'arrive debout, parfaitement stable et comme si c'était naturel. Ce qui est moins naturel en soi par contre c'est le bras fort qui me ceinture. Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Tom.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant...

- Regarde en bas et redis moi ça.

Je regarde... et en fait il n'y a pas de terre ferme, ou alors si, mais loin. En fin de compte peut-être que je n'ai pas tant envie que ça qu'il me lâche. Lentement le sol s'approche de plus en plus. Jusqu'à être bien présent sous mes pieds,à ce moment là je me détache de lui rapidement. Bon alors la situation. Nous sommes en plein milieu d'une forêt assez dense et devant il y a... des ruines. Les ruines de ce qui a dut être un magnifique manoir. Un reste de toiture en verre dont une grande partie, supportée par de la pierre, s'est effondrée est recouvert de mousse. Il y a des arches et des colonnes partout. On voit même l'endroit où était le plafond (très haut le plafond). Et on peut aussi voir un grand escalier qui se scinde en deux en arrivant à ce qui a dut être l'étage. Sur le pallier de l'escalier il y a une statue enroulée de lierre. Même si ce sont des ruines, c'est magnifique. La nature a commencé à reprendre ses droits sur l'endroit.  
Une main légère me pousse en avant. Nous entrons dans le manoir. C'est gigantesque en fait. Et toujours aussi magnifique, de dehors ou de dedans. Soudain, sortant d'à peu près nulle part, arrive une femme... Que j'ai déjà vu mais de loin j'ai du mal. Elle porte une robe aux nuances vert pâle, ses cheveux blonds ondulés sont attachés et quelques mèches s'égarent autour de son visage. Elle sourit et s'essuie les mains dans un chiffon qui s'imbibe de rouge. Puis Tom parle alors qu'elle s'approche.

- Narcissa, vous avez l'air fatiguée.

- Le manoir ne désemplit pas Monseigneur. Et leurs blessures sont de plus en plus graves. Les Aurors semblent de plus en plus agressifs. Je crains qu'il ne faille changer d'endroit sous peu. Bien que peu connu, je n'ai pas grande confiance en les protections qui nous couvrent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. D'ici peu des accords vont être signés et cette guerre va cesser. C'est du moins mon espérance.

- Morgane vous entende. Si vous cherchez Drago, je suis désolée, il est retourner chez nous. La tension ici a eu raison de son calme. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sur ce elle passe à côté de nous et ressors de la ruine. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? De quoi ils parlaient? Et... pourquoi j'ai eu la désagréable impression d'être purement invisible? Ce sont les trois questions qui me viennent en premier à l'esprit. Mais quand je coule un regard à Voldemort pour les poser ces questions il me fait signe de me taire et d'attendre quelques instants. Et en effet dès que nous sommes dehors et que Mme. Malfoy se retourne vers nous son sourire se fane, son regard se fait glacial et elle pâlit considérablement. Puis son regard retourne sur Tom.

- C'était nécessaire. Pour Drago.

- Réfléchissez avant de l'amener ici, chacun a une raison pour vouloir le tuer. C'était dangereux.

- Alors menez-nous loin au plus vite.

- Vous vous chargez de lui pendant le déplacement.

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et prend celle qu'elle lui tend. Au moment où je sens qu'on transplane son bras passe entièrement autour de mes épaules et me tient tout contre lui. Grand bien lui a pris, ça m'évite d'être complètement chahuté pendant le voyage. Qui a malgré tout été assez mouvementé.  
Nous finissons par arriver dans un hall immense, et étrangement sachant qui vit ici j'aurais pensé que tout serait assez sombre... mais non. Les murs sont percés de grandes fenêtres donc les rideaux ne sont que des voilages légers qui vont du vert à l'argenté.. on est serpentard où on ne l'est pas. Le sol est recouvert de parquet et, c'est assez impressionnant, on a l'impression que tout est en bois. Pour un manoir de cette taille c'est juste impossible... Mais bon avec eux on peut s'attendre à tout. Pendant que j'admire le hall je les entends discuter, un elfe de maison arrive, il reçoit des ordres, s'en va,... en tas de choses en fait que je n'ai pas envie de suivre. En fait les murs ont l'air vivant, comme s'ils bougeaient... J'approche doucement la main mais au moment où je vais le toucher quelque chose me retient. Une autre main, plus fine, avec des ongles longs.

-Ne touchez pas les murs Monsieur Potter, ils sont dangereux et le seront tant que vous ne serez pas accepté par nous.

Puis elle me lâche et transplane à nouveau. Tom me regarde avec un air blasé. Comme si j'avais pu le savoir moi que les murs étaient dangereux, c'est pas habituel dans une maison ça... si? Peut-être mais pour moi ça ne l'est pas. Tant pis. Un elfe de maison, un autre, nous fait signe de le suivre et nous amène à travers un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers jusqu'à une porte en fer forgé. Enfin, c'est comme une grille au milieu d'un mur en pierres cette fois ci. De l'autre côté on peut entendre des bruis, des chocs de fer je crois. Sitôt que nous sommes arrivés l'elfe s'en va et Tom se tourne vers moi.

- Nous allons entrer dans cette pièce et tu vas faire ce que je te dis d'accord? C'est important.

- Ça dépend de ce que c'est.

- Rien de dangereux pour toi. Ne parle pas, n'utilise pas de magie, bouge le moins possible, et surtout quoi qu'il se passe n'arrête rien.

J'acquiesce et il pousse la porte qui, malgré son apparence, ne grince pas du tout. Nous débouchons sur une salle immense qui, si j'ai bien calculé et compris tous le chemin qui nous a mené jusque là, fait deux étages de haut. Là nous sommes sur une sorte de passerelle qui fait tout le tour de la pièce (circulaire) et qui est reliée par deux ponts en fer qui forment une crois au dessus du vide. Tranquillement je suis la silhouette sombre de Voldemort à travers la coursive. Au détour d'un tournant on tombe sur un escalier (encore un... c'est fou ça) qui descend en spirales en fait. Enfin il fait le tour de la pièce passant devant un nombre incalculable d'arches taillées dans la pierre. Au fur et à mesure que nous descendons les bruits de chocs se font plus forts.  
Au bout d'une nouvelle volée de marches il s'arrête, conjure deux fauteuils et s'assoit dans l'un. Je l'imite quelques instants après, un peu réticent quand même. Ce que je vois alors en contrebas d'un mètre ou deux est alors le plus beau spectacle qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir. Bon d'accord, pas que j'ai vu tant de spectacles dans ma vie, mais là c'est vraiment beau. Je ne savais pas que je dirais un jour qu'un combat est beau mais là je ne trouve pas d'autre mot.

J'avais déjà vu Drago s'entraîner, un peu au château, enfin quelques secondes pas beaucoup. Mais là c'est un vrai combat. Lui contre son père. Il a une épée, Lucius a deux rapières. Les sorts vont et viennent entre eux. Et...enfin en général on reconnaît plus ou moins un sort grâce à sa couleur (comme l'avada, l'expeliarmus,...) mais là il y en a que j'ignore complètement. Leurs magies sortent directement des lames et touchent leur cible à tous les coups. Ils sont vifs, précis, tous leurs gestes sont calculés j'ai l'impression. C'est hypnotique. On dirait que tout est fait pour que ça soit comme ça. Enfin, ça donne l'impression d'être calibré. Leurs mouvements sont harmonieux, comme une danse en fait...

Ça fait bizarre de penser ça.

Mais c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien en fin de compte. Et je les admire, pendant un temps que je serais incapable de compter. Il peut se passer des heures ou quelques secondes c'est du pareil au même. Puis d'un coup ils cessent. Comme ça. Sans aucun signe avant coureur. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'ils continuent. Drago était magnifique, vraiment. Et je pèse mes mots.  
Magnifique c'est le mot juste...  
Mais pour le moment il semble juste fatigué. De là où nous sommes je vois ses yeux qui se ferment qui papillonnent, il respire rapidement et tient à peine son épée... et à peine sur ses jambes aussi. Sans un bruit son père lui prend son épée des mains et part la poser quelque part, je vois mal de là où je suis. Puis il revient vers Dray, lui fait relever la tête et pose son front contre le sien, sa mains sur sa nuque.  
C'est juste hyper étrange de voir Malfoy comme ça... On parle de Lucius Malfoy hein je rappelle. Le mangemort par excellence, qui tue aussi facilement qu'il respire, et qui en est content en plus de ça. Et là il est... bizarre. Mais bon. Ils quittent l'arène et Tom se lève.

- Ça t'a plut j'espère. J'ai toujours trouvé ces entraînements magnifiques.

Comment ça? C'était un entraînement? Je ne veux même pas imaginer quand c'est un vrai combat. Par Merlin ils se sont envoyé des sorts mortels!

- C'est clair que c'est beau mais... c'est pas un peu dangereux...?

- Dangereux? Tu crois vraiment que Lucius ferait quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à son fils?

- C'est de Malfoy dont on parle, alors oui je le crois.

Il soupire quelque chose qui ressemble « tellement de choses à apprendre » avant de partir. Je le suis tranquillement. Au pire, je n'ai pas envie de me perdre ici. C'est immense comme demeure, si je prends un couloir plutôt qu'un autre je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas mourir à force d'avoir chercher une issue que jamais je ne trouverais.

- Euh... Tom?

- Oui...?

- Où on va là?

- On retourne à l'entrée et ensuite on va dans un des salons du manoir. Avec tout le calme dont tu puisses faire preuve on va parler à Lucius et après on ira voir Drago.

- Et ça va durer longtemps?

- Tout dépend de toi pourquoi?

- Juste que nous ne sommes plus là bas, que l'Ordre y est... Enfin, une disparition subite de toi et moi, je pense qu'ils vont trouver ça étrange.

- Tant pis pour eux. Dès que tu reviendras en un morceau et en vie ils se calmeront. Ou au pire tu peux partir tout de suite. C'est à toi de voir.

Il m'énerve... C'est un fait immuable, il m'énerver. S'il croit que je vais partir maintenant alors que ça fait deux semaines que je suis totalement aveugle sur l'état de Drago... Il rêve tout debout. Au long de nombreux couloirs tout différents les uns des autres je le suis jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau au hall. De là il choisit une porte, je le soupçonne de faire ça au hasard, et nous repartons dans d'autres interminables couloirs... encore. Comment font-ils pour s'y retrouver dans ce labyrinthe? Ça m'échappe... J'imagine bon.  
Cette fois ci assez rapidement nous arrivons dans un salon où ronfle un feu agréable. C'est... confortable, juste à voir comme ça, c'est chaleureux. Par contre les murs sont comme dans le hall, hypnotiques, mouvants et certainement dangereux... Comment peut-on vivre dans un endroit pareil...? Tom s'assoit tranquillement, comme chez lui, dans un des fauteuils en cuir qui sont dans la pièce. Personnellement je ne toucherais absolument à rien tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que ça ne va pas me tuer.  
Après une dizaine de minutes le maître des lieux arrive. C'est fou comme tout le monde dans cette famille a l'air fatigué en ce moment. Et tendu avec ça. Suite à son arrivée se déroule un événement que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Pendant près de deux heures il n'y a pas eu un mot plus haut que l'autre. Nous sommes parvenus à avoir une conversation civilisée. Au sujet de Drago toujours. Il a fait une chute de puissance, enfin ça s'appelle comme ça. Il a utilisé trop de magie et il était trop fatigué pour le supporter. Donc sont corps l'a fait entrer en état de stase pendant une semaine complète. Et pour le moment encore sa magie est instable. C'était pour ça le combat. C'est une façon de canaliser la magie et de faire en sorte de la contrôler à nouveau sans la gaspiller. Par contre j'apprécie à moitié quand il dit que Drago doit dormir à l'heure qu'il est. A la base c'est pour venir le voir que je suis là. Par pour taper la causette avec deux meurtriers psychopathes.

Et trois secondes plus tard l'un des deux tarés dit que des chambres sont mises à disposition pour nous dans le manoir. Je nage en plein délire. C'est pas possible autrement. Mais si finalement ça doit être possible puisque Tom vient d'accepter. Je dois lui rappeler que l'Ordre va s'inquiéter où il s'en souviendra seul? Mais avant que j'ai put dire quoi que ce soit un feu vert crépite et enfle dans la cheminée pour laisser sortir Snape. Il me jette un coup d'œil.

- Bien, le prodige du monde sorcier est encore en vie. Potter venez avec moi histoire de leur dire que vous n'êtes pas entrain de vous faire torturer.

- Quoi?

- Vos amis s'inquiètent du fait que le Seigneur et vous ne vous trouvez nulle part au château et que vous n'ayez donné aucun signe de vie depuis hier au soir. Donc ils veulent une preuve que vous êtes encore en vie et en bonne santé.

- Ha...

Et là même si j'avais compté finir une hypothétique phrase ça aurait été impossible.

- Severus dit moi... Comment comptes tu le faire revenir ici? En te rappelant que si le réseau de cheminée est secret c'est qu'il y a une excellente raison.

- Lucius... ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais déjà la réponse. Si par cheminée c'est impossible, il ne reste plus que le transplanage.

- Magnifique...

- Pense à Drago.

- Je ne fais que ça... Tout se paie Severus.

Et d'un mouvement aussi fluide que rapide il se lève m'attrape le bras et nous fait transplaner dans le hall du château. Aussitôt 'Mione me saute dessus et m'étouffe presque. Dès qu'elle me lâche et que je peux respirer normalement j'explique à ceux qui sont là que tout va bien. J'invente rapidement une histoire de changement de lieu juste comme ça pour changer d'air. Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis au manoir Malfoy pour voir Drago... Ils ne comprendraient pas. Enfin je ne pense pas. Mais dès que c'est fait Ron demande à m'accompagner, il est méfiant, presque autant que moi. Et là, il y a une sorte de...miracle, enfin presque un miracle. A savoir : Malfoy prend ma défense.

- Il est certaines choses qui ne vous concernent pas. La prophétie n'est en rapport qu'avec eux deux, il leur est nécessaire de trouver une solution seuls. Si vous vous inquiétez tant que ça il vous suffira au pire d'envoyer un hiboux... Je trouve votre idée d'une escorte bien peu flatteuse pour votre ami... quel manque de confiance.

Et alors que Ron est entrain de penser à attaquer sérieusement Malfoy nous fait de nouveau transplaner. Je suis un peu bousculé par la brutalité de l'atterrissage. C'est bizarre comme ça semble difficile de transplaner dans le manoir.  
Quand je regarde le salon Tom a disparu en fait, seul est resté Severus qui est assis un verre de firewiskey à la main. Tranquillement il dit qu'il est dans la chambre de Drago. Malfoy appelle un elfe pour m'amener jusque là bas. Sans demander mon reste je suis le petit être à travers un nouveau dédale de couloirs.  
Que de dédales dans ce manoir, je persiste à dire que c'est impossible de s'y retrouver... Mais au final suivant mon petit guide, que je remercie à la fin, j'arrive devant une porte entrouverte. Tranquillement j'entre et voit une pièce qui ressemble plus à un salon qu'à une chambre. En plus il n'y a personne et encore moins de lit. C'est décoré.. avec un certain goût, pour ne pas dire un goût certain. Un style XVIIe ou XVIIIe dans ces siècles là je pense. Riche sans être lourd, sans crier à l'opulence ni a la vulgarité. C'est assez simple étrangement. Et beau, ce qui est bien moins étrange.

Une porte sur la droite est elle aussi ouverte et donne sur une autre pièce, beaucoup plus sombre que le salon qui est inondé de lumière. Cette fois-ci c'est bien la chambre. Spacieuse, confortable, dans les tons blancs et argentés, mais le tout plongé dans l'obscurité. Ça donne un côté un peu irréaliste. Le lit est à baldaquin et il y repose. Calme. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu de problème, qu'il n'avait pas combattu quelques minutes avant. Un sommeil profond et certainement artificiel.

A côté du lit, il y a deux fauteuils qui ont l'air assez confortables pour qu'on puisse y dormir facilement. L'un est déjà occupé par Tom qui fixe Drago d'un regard que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Il semble... désolé, coupable de quelque chose.

- Ne trouves-tu pas étrange que cela soit grâce à quelqu'un qui t'a trompé, menti, que tu as haï profondément et même blessé, que nous en arrivions à ne plus chercher à nous entretuer?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? Oui c'est un peu grâce à Drago que nous en sommes là au final. Mais quand même... Et puis pourquoi il a une voix aussi sérieuse tout à coup? Si basse presque triste... Et il continue.

- Étrange aussi le fait qu'il nous ait choisi nous, deux antithèses parfaites, deux ennemis mortels, et qu'il dise nous aimer d'égale façon...

- Tu réfléchis trop fait attention.

- Et toi pas assez, ça te jouera des tours...

- C'est une menace?

- Absolument pas. Ne soit pas autant sur la défensive c'est fatiguant. Depuis deux mois, bientôt trois rien n'a été fait contre toi, les moldus, les impurs ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Je n'ai personnellement rien fais à ton encontre directe ni indirecte et pourtant tu me crains toujours.

- On ne peut pas dire que ton passé joue en ta faveur.

- Est-ce que je ressemble encore tant à mon passé Harry? Je pensais avoir changé...

Il est vraiment bizarre quand il s'y met le bougre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte, pas un traitre mot. Il a l'air complètement différent de celui que je connais. Rien à voir. Il n'est ni froid, ni cruel, ni sarcastique, ni méchant ni rien de ça... il a l'air humain... gentil. C'est étrange. Mais bizarrement je le préfère comme ça. C'est déroutant mais rassurant. Alors je prends place dans le fauteuil encore libre et ramène mes genoux contre moi. C'est sûrement l'ambiance calme de la chambre qui ajoute à mes idées sur Tom... Peu importe c'est bien cette accalmie. J'en ai assez de toujours être sur mes gardes. Je veux du calme, juste du calme, et que Drago aille mieux.

Plus je le regarde, là, endormi sur son lit, plus je me sens mal. Pas malade. Juste mal dans ma peau, comme gêné, comme si j'étais sur le point de pleurer... Je respire à fond, ça va passer. Il faut que ça aille de toute façon.  
J'ai été stupide au square Grimaud il y a quelques mois, je le sais. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir à ça moi. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend que celui qu'on aime vous trompe depuis... depuis un an avant le début de votre relation. En fait... Techniquement, ce n'est pas moi qu'il a trompé mais Tom. Si on regarde les choses, dans la chronologie... Et là il y a deux questions qui sont la même sous un angle différent. Pourquoi il a trompé Tom? Pourquoi il m'a choisi moi? Parce que si je remets les choses, si je me souviens bien, après lui avoir lancé le sectumsempra je l'ai veillé. Pendant tout le temps qu'il est resté à l'infirmerie. Et dès qu'il a pu sortir je suis parti. On avait parlé un peu, un tout petit peu, enfin c'était mes excuses pour ce que j'avais fait, mais on a parlé quand même. Et après... après il a cherché à me voir, à me parler, à avoir une discussion normale. Et de fil en aiguilles, en en apprenant de plus en plus sur l'autre... C'est arrivé. Presque naturellement en fin de compte. Rien ne nous destinait à finir ensemble un jour où l'autre et pourtant...

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses?

Je sursaute à sa voix qui brise le silence. Enfin... brise c'est un grand mot, il n'a pas parlé fort, il a juste murmuré, mais... enfin voilà quoi...

- Je pensais... à... au fait que rien ne pouvait laisser prévoir que je serais un jour avec Drago. Je veux dire... on s'est cordialement détestés pendant cinq ans et là, d'un coup... il a fallu que je le blesse pour que ça change.

- L'année où Dumbledor est mort c'est ça? Severus m'en a parlé brièvement.

- Oui... c'est ça... Je lui ai lancé un sort sans connaître les effets et il se trouve que c'était un sort d'attaque. Snape l'a soigné mais il est resté quand même quelques jours à l'infirmerie et après... Tout est allé trop vite pour que je comprenne. Et pourquoi je te dis ça moi...?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est dans ta nature de vouloir faire confiance et d'être au calme. Tu as été trainé dans tous les sens par tout le monde depuis ta naissance. Il est normal de vouloir une situation plus stable, plus... calme.

Je ne dis plus rien. Il a raison et nous le savons tous les deux. C'est vrai j'ai besoin de calme et de... de douceur. Alors quand Dray a commencé à s'intéresser à moi pour Harry et non pas pour le Survivant, celui qui doit tuer, quand il a essayé de voir au delà de ce que je représentais... J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions. J'avais besoin d'être reconnu pour moi, et de pouvoir être faible et fragile comme l'ado de quinze ans que j'étais. J'avais besoin d'amour pur. Bien sûr il y a toujours eut Hermione, Ron, Rémus, Dumbledor et les autres, oui c'est certain. Mais bien qu'elle soit légère, la différence entre un ami et un amant est importante. Et Drago m'apportait ce qu'eux tous réunit ne pourraient jamais m'offrir. Et je me suis laissé allé à l'aimer, à lui montrer que je suis aussi faible qu'un autre, à montrer tout ce que je dois taire tout le temps pour que tous gardent espoir et force.

Cette guerre nous a fait grandir trop vite. Elle exige de nous que nous soyons capables de tuer pour sauver nos vie et ce sans plus y repenser après. C'était trop difficile à concevoir pour moi. Tuer m'est toujours inconcevable, même si je l'ai déjà fait. C'était nécessaire... mais je ne l'ai toujours pas accepté je crois. Et je ne le ferais jamais... Parce que ça n'est pas dans ma nature d'oublier le mal que je fais...

Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant... quitte à ce que Tom fasse partie de sa vie, de toute façon je doute de pouvoir empêcher ça alors... Je veux bien tout changer, si seulement je peux retrouver ce qu'il me donnait.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**slâavi** : Bien sûr qu'il veut encore le tuer! Tu crois quoi... c'est de Voldemrot dont on parle ;) Pour Harry... c'est marrant mais plus ça va et moins les gens l'aiment ^^ C'est bien *.*  
Oui tout s'arrange... un peu du moins. La question bébé... pas tout de suite hein... Faudra attendre un chouilla encore... enfin je crois...  
Le baiser sur la main j'avais pensé l'expliquer là, comme celui sur la bouche, mais finalement ça sera pour le prochain chapitre ^^  
Mersoui pour les reviews pour le coup ^^  
Bizoux

**Chacha **: Tu as eu ta réponse je pense ;) Normalement tu as eu toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre en fait ^^  
Bizoux


	12. Pense à toi pour une fois

Ce coup ci c'est le bon. C'est bien le chapitre, le vrai... Un chouïa plus long que les autres...  
M'en voulez pas pour le retard...(c'est moi qui aime pas être en retard -_- )  
Sinon...

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

C'est une manie qu'il a de venir se blottir contre moi quand je dors? Cela fait quelques jours qu'avec Harry nous sommes installés plus ou moins de façon permanente au manoir Malfoy. Enfin permanente jusqu'à ce que Drago aille mieux... Et depuis deux jours il n'a pas donné signe de retour à la conscience. Dès la fin de son entraînement avec Lucius, son père l'a fait dormir. Sauf que normalement les effets devraient s'être dissipés depuis longtemps... Alors nous veillons. Je n'ai pas bougé de la chambre ou si peu depuis que j'y suis entré. J'ai élu domicile dans le fauteuil et je le regarde dormir. C'est quelque chose dont je ne me lasse pas visiblement.

Mais bon revenons en à mon petit problème, celui qui pense que je suis un coussin. J'ouvre les yeux en poussant un léger soupire. Harry... tient donc quelle surprise... C'est amusant de voir la vitesse avec laquelle il donne sa confiance. En même temps c'est ce que j'attends de lui donc tout va bien. En théorie du moins. Quand il dort ça va, dès qu'il est réveillé il peut dire des choses tout à fait stupides. En fait il faudrait juste qu'il soit muet. Il est emporté, passionné, et ses idées ne sont pas en notre faveur. Donc il lui arrive parfois (souvent) d'être un peu blessant. Mais bon ils ne sait de nous que ce qu'il a entendu dire. Et rien n'est fondamentalement faux donc ça n'aide pas. Mais dans sa tête nous ne pouvons pas être différents de ce qu'il sait de nous.

Presque par habitude je coule un regard sur le lit pour m'assurer que Drago va bien. Et le souffle me manque une seconde quand je le vois tout sourire assis sur le lit en train de me regarder. Je fais un mouvement pour me défaire d'Harry, lui arrachant un grognement dans son sommeil mais Drago m'en empêche. Avec une agilité qu'il ne devrait pas avoir après avoir dormi deux jours de suite il descend du lit et me retient de bouger plus. Je suis surpris, j'avoue. Pourquoi?

Tranquillement il retourne s'assoir sur son lit en tailleur et nous observe avec une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard, telle que je ne lui en ai jamais vu. Un sourire vient fendre son visage, un sourire doux et calme. Au moment où je vais lui poser la question il trace ces pensées dans l'air. Sans l'aide de sa baguette ce qui m'étonne beaucoup. Mais ce qu'il écrit est encore plus surprenant pour moi.

**Offre moi ce rêve de vous voir en paix.**

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça? Franchement. Rien ne me vient pour ma part. Puisant dans la magie qui flotte dans le manoir je change le fauteuil en canapé. De ce fait Harry se retrouve plus couché qu'il ne l'était, plus à son aise, et j'invite Drago d'un geste. Il ne se fait pas prier et nous rejoint, affichant un sourire immense. Cette situation aurait été inimaginable il y a seulement une semaine.

Harry Potter que je cherche à tuer depuis près de 20ans, la tête sur mes genoux dormant comme un bienheureux. Drago s'est calé contre moi, la tête reposant sur mon épaule et somnole doucement, une mains dans les cheveux de celui qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Et moi au milieu d'eux qui me demande quelle heure il peut être, tenant l'un par la taille, le bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Par la fenêtre je vois qu'il fait nuit, mais de là à savoir quelle heure il est... en plus nous approchons de l'hiver donc les nuits s'allongent...

Alors que la respiration de Drago se fait plus lourde, signe qu'il replonge dans le sommeil, je pars dans mes pensées. Ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment. En même temps comme je ne suis pas très occupé...

Pour le moment ça va, et après? Pas que je sois défaitiste mais... rien n'est joué. Rien n'assure que j'arriverais à supporter Harry et l'inverse est encore moins probable. La situation actuelle tendrait à ce que nous soyons tous les deux autour de Drago, ensemble tous les trois. Mais en l'état actuel des choses c'est simplement impossible... Pas plus tard qu'il y a une semaine je cherchais encore tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour tuer Harry, et ils me trottent encore dans la tête à chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose de travers. Ce qui arrive très souvent. Surtout quand il n'est pas dans la chambre. Qu'il nourrisse des griefs à mon encontre c'est légitime. J'ai fait de sa vie un enfer, j'en suis assez fier d'ailleurs allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai tué ses parents, un ami à lui, je l'ai plongé dans une attitude de méfiance constante, je l'ai privé de son enfance et de beaucoup d'autres choses. Donc qu'il me méprise, me haïsse ça semble logique. Le seul problème ici c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui décide qui reste ou qui sort du manoir. C'est Lucius. Et lui est beaucoup moins tolérant vis-à-vis de notre perturbateur. C'est logique ça aussi.

Mais il a les moyens magiques de faire en sorte que Harry n'ai plus accès au manoir ce qui poserait un problème. Mes pensées vagabondent ainsi jusqu'au levé du soleil qui vient baigner la chambre d'une lumière douce. Mon regard se promène de Drago à Harry et inversement. Plus je les regarde et plus la phrase « le pouvoir ne souffre pas l'amour » s'inscrit dans mon esprit.  
C'est vrai. Plus le temps va passer et moins j'en aurais. Il m'incombera de plus en plus de responsabilité que je ne pourrais déléguer. De plus en plus souvent je ne pourrais le voir.  
Et cette hypothétique cohabitation va m'énerver très rapidement. Je ne supporte pas de partager, encore moins Drago. Me dire qu'il a quelqu'un d'autre et que cet... _autre_, dort sur moi me donne des envies de meurtres assez violentes. Et puis, ça serait tellement simple, tellement facile... tellement tentant...

Ma main, jusqu'alors posée sagement, remonte le long de son corps, discrètement, doucement. Puis arrive à sa gorge, offerte. Au moment où mes doigts se referment sur le cou gracile de ce griffondor maudit, une autre main que la mienne vient m'arrêter. Aérienne, pâle, douce et tremblante.  
Mon regard coule sur Drago et ses yeux ouverts et calmes. Il apporte ma main à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser. Puis me lâchant il trace des mots en l'air.

**Le rêve est magnifique. Ne le brise pas.**

Je soupire. Et dire que j'allais le tuer... Les lèvre de Drago se posent sur les miennes sans que je l'ai vu venir. Peu importe. Je réapprends se bouche avec délice et joie. Il donne peu, je me dois de recevoir avec attention.

- Par Merlin, pas dès le réveil...

Drago se tend dès le début de la phrase. Je réprime mes envies de meurtres qui deviennent plus fortes, me contentant de pousser joyeusement le trouble paix à bas du canapé, finissant de le réveiller. Le temps que je le regarde tomber, avec une certaine satisfaction, Drago sort de la chambre et claque la porte de sa salle de bain.  
Vraiment...un jour je tuerais Harry Potter. Et j'y mettrais tout mon savoir en matière de torture. Je me lève alors qu'il se redresse en grommelant diverses insultes à mon encontre. Qu'il parle, il n'est pas mon intérêt principal pour le moment. Doucement de mon poignet glisse un serpent argenté qui vient se lover dans ma main.

_- Va voir ce qu'il fait._

Il opine et descend de moi sous le regard un peu... agrandit de Potter. Il est blême et pointe le serpent qui se faufile par la porte restée ouverte.

- Harry, respire ça serait dommage que tu meurs.

Le sarcasme est mon meilleur ami... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui? Certainement beaucoup moins de choses que présentement.

- Ce...ce serpent... il

- Oui...?

- Je l'ai déjà vu... au château. D'où est-ce qu'il sort?

- C'est de la magie pure, un concentré que je modèle à volonté pour effectuer des tâches simples. Te sortir de ta cellule et t'amener dans cette chambre a été une de ses missions. Maintenant tu vas être gentil et m'écouter un peu.

Sans me quitter des yeux, le regard méfiant il s'assoit sur le lit.

- Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que pour le bien de Drago il faudrait que tu fasses... quelques efforts? Et, crois le pour une fois dans ta vie, paradoxalement je ne fais pas ça pour moi. Drago a plus à perdre dans cette histoire que moi.

- Les intérêts de Dray sont les tiens. S'il va mal tu perds... tes avantages.

- Si tu le vois comme ça ce n'est même pas la peine que tu restes au manoir tu sais... Tu sais, tu es beaucoup plus attirant quand tu dors.

Sur ce et devant son air de poison en manque d'eau je sors de la chambre. Sinon je risque de le tuer. Je respire profondément en allant jusque sur le balcon. J'ouvre les protes fenêtres et m'appuie sur le garde-fou. Le parc est magnifique. Il ressent les premiers signes de l'hiver qui approche. Au loin le bois s'embrase sous les couleurs de l'automne déjà bien avancé.

Ça respire le calme. J'en aurais tellement besoin, de calme, en ce moment. Comment je peux lui faire comprendre qu'il gagnerait tout ou presque à changer d'attitude? Sa jeunesse n'excuse pas tout. Je sais qu'il me hais viscéralement, je lui rends de la meilleure façon qui soit. Sauf quand Drago peut le savoir...  
Ça sera très difficile, si je suis le seul de nous deux à vouloir avancer ça n'ira pas. Mais il n'y a pas un moyen de lui faire changer d'avis sans nous mettre en danger lui, moi ou alors tout un groupe, que ce soit l'Ordre ou les mangemorts. Et aucun de nous n'acceptera ça... A moins que Lucius et Narcissa n'acceptent ça... ça serait irréaliste. Jamais ils ne mettraient en danger ce qu'ils ont construit là bas, au manoir Prince, ça serait totalement inconscient de leur part. Une chose est sûre, sur ce point je ne ferais rien sans leur accord. C'est un coup à les perdre tous les deux...

Et en plus de ça il y a toujours cette histoire d'Alliance qui n'est pas terminée. J'ai conclu la Mésalliance avec Lucius, et au point où nous en sommes je crois que ça n'ira pas plus loin. Ce serait du suicide pour Drago dans son état de la concrétiser... Non il vaut mieux que j'oublie simplement cette idée, pour le moment et pour plus tard.  
On récolte ce que l'on sème. Si je ne lui avais rien fait et si j'avais juste tenté de comprendre pourquoi... il ne serait rien de la situation présente... Et ça serait tellement plus simple.  
Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de recherches il doit exister un sort plus puissant que l'oubliette...

- Tom...?

Je soupire et baisse la tête sans me retourner. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore lui...? Quoi que ça voix était plus hésitante et peut-être...contrite. Allez savoir. Néanmoins je réponds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Euh...Enfin... rapport à Dray...

- Soit clair.

- Il va bien...?

- Non. Petite leçon de vie sorcière. Quand un sorcier est malade, mentalement instable, traumatisé et quelques autres choses, sa magie est dite instable ce qui joue énormément sur sa sensibilité. Drago est traumatisé. Sa magie est plus qu'instable. Chaque désagrément, contrariété, changement dans son plan lui est très difficile à supporter. Donc non il ne va pas bien. Et ce grâce à ton tact légendaire.

- En même temps ma situation n'était pas...

- Habitue toi. Comme je m'y habituerais. Et accepte une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il se passe, comme je l'ai accepté contre ma volonté. Parce que si tu veux encore Drago c'est le seul moyen.

Non, je ne suis pas violent. Mais il faut bien qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas le choix. Je soupire alors que le silence s'installe. Allez...Faisons un bon geste... Je me retourne. Il est à quelques pas, la tête baissée. Il semble réfléchir se mordillant les lèvres, anxieux et inquiet certainement.  
Je m'approche et lui fais relever la tête, doucement.

- Essaie de comprendre Harry.

- C'est pas facile... J'y croyais moi.

- Continue d'y croire. La donne a changé, mais les règles restent les mêmes. Le but étant de faire en sorte que Drago reste avec nous n'est-ce pas?

- Comment tu as fait toi pour accepter aussi facilement?

- Facilement? Rien n'a été facile. Et je peux t'assurer que son état est grandement dut à ma difficulté à accepter...

- Quoi? Explique toi.

- Plus tard. Pour le moment descend et va déjeuner, je me charge d'amener Drago en bas.

Il opine doucement et obéit avec pourtant une lueur inquiète et accusatrice dans le regard. S'il savait combien je suis responsable de ce qui arrive... Bon... prochaine étape... Drago. Enfin le convaincre de quelque chose de complètement faux. A savoir : mais non Harry ne voulait pas dire ça... Alors que tous le monde sait que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus faux au monde.  
Mais bon, peu importe. Il doit avoir fini sa douche et donc en train de se chercher des vêtements. Je souris à cette pensée. Une chose en plus qu'il a hérité de Narcissa. Presque une passion pour les vêtements. C'est impressionnant. Sans faire de bruit je pousse la porte qui jouxte celle de la salle de bain et tombe sur Drago, de dos, son peignoir seulement retenu à sa taille par la ceinture, laissant son dos complètement visible. Avec un certain cynisme je n'arrive pas à me dire que ces cicatrices sont laides. Elles ne le sont pas, que ce soit à mes yeux ou autrement d'ailleurs... Et pourtant...

Pour ce qui est de la pièce c'est un vaste cylindre dont les murs sont couverts de miroirs. Chaque miroir est une porte coulissante donnant sur une penderie. Et tout est impeccablement rangé. Cette pièce à elle seule pourrait signifie un allé simple à Azkaban. Il y a là les vêtements les plus illégaux de la création. Peu de dragon, de sombral, de sirène et autres créatures magiques. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts il y a même une robe qui est brodée de crins de licorne... Et dire qu'il ne lui a fallu que quinze années pour collectionner, c'est le mot, tous ces vêtements.  
Il arrête finalement son choix. Un pantalon de toile blanche et une tunique chinoise. Le pantalon est fait à partir des fibres d'une plante rare. Quant à la tunique, ce sont des écailles de dragon, elles sont moirée et oscillent entre le vert et le bleu. L'ensemble est magnifique, surtout qu'il est taillé sur mesure.

Il sait que je suis là, il m'a vu dans un des miroirs, visiblement ma présence ne le gène pas le moins du monde. Ça me rassure. Enfin, pas tant que ça finalement. Déjà au château ma présence ne le gênait que lorsque je le touchais. C'est comme si j'avais un droit de regard sur lui. Tranquillement il s'habille, occultant ma présence.

- Drago...

Je suis stoppé par ses gestes. Sitôt qu'il a fini d'enfiler son pantalon il commence à écrire.

**Ne vous fatiguez pas à essayer de me convaincre que ce qu'Harry a dit, il ne le pensait pas. Il ne s'est accoutumé à mentir que trop récemment. Et impulsif comme il est, ses paroles étaient on ne peut plus sincères.  
**- Tu te fatigues à faire ça Drago. Ta magie n'est pas inépuisable, même si tu vas mieux.  
**Nous sommes au manoir, il est proche d'une source magique et puise dedans pour les défenses. Je fais de même ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne risque rien.  
**- Si tu en es sûr...

Il me sourit, serein. C'est vrai que le manoir est près d'une source. Mais de là à pouvoir puiser dedans jusqu'à être capable de faire de la magie sans baguette... et ce sans s'épuiser, j'ai des doutes. Mes doutes se confirment lorsque je vois ses mains trembler lorsqu'il ferme les attaches de sa tunique. Elles sont compliquées et lui peine à les fermer alors qu'en temps normal ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques secondes...  
Je me décroche du cadre de la porte et vient dans son dos. Sans gestes brusques je pose mes mains sur les siennes, il soupire puis laisse ses bras le long de son corps alors que je fini d'attacher les nombreuses fermetures. Je soupçonne Severus de lui avoir offert ça... Le col est haut et masque la gorge en entier, il y a une flopée d'attaches et la tenue est parfaitement moulante. Peu importe.

Avec une confiance, dont je remercie Merlin, il s'appuie contre moi alors que je termine de fermer le vêtement. Lentement son bras se lève et il recommence à tracer des lettres.

**Vous croyez que ça changera?**

Je fini et referme mes bras sur lui, puis pose discrètement mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

- Ça prendra du temps. Ça sera difficile. Mais il faudra le convaincre de m'accepter, d'accepter que j'ai changé, et de digéré le fait que j'ai voulu le tuer pendant toute sa vie. Il devra évoluer et je devrais l'accepter lui et supporter de te partager.

Nous passons un moment à ne rien dire, à seulement apprécier la présence de l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais été aussi calme. Je souris et lui ferme les yeux s'abandonnant dans mes bras. Je savoure ces instants avant de lui souffler qu'on ferait mieux de descendre si on veut retrouver Harry en vie. Il sourit et dit que du moment que lui accepte qu'Harry soit là, le manoir ne fera rien contre lui.  
C'est un moyen de défense très intéressant. Chaque personne qui n'est pas accepté par au moins un membre de la famille est potentiellement en danger partout. Il y a différentes illusions, des sorts hypnotiques avec des effets divers et variés comme l'illusion de voir des couloirs interminables ou d'autres choses. Les murs réagissent assez fortement à ça et son capables de tuer l'intrus dès qu'il y touche.  
Mais vu que Drago est conscient du fait qu'Harry est là et qu'il l'accepte il n'a plus de craintes à avoir à ce niveau là. Sauf que si le manoir a accepté, Lucius lui est un peu plus difficile à convaincre.

Et... en fin de compte nous arrivons juste à temps pour entendre :

- Je vous bannis séant hors les murs du manoir.

L'injonction qui permet d'interdire magiquement l'entrée du domaine... Donc trop tard. Monsieur Potter a dut parler une fois de trop. Comme toujours... il faudra qu'il change un jour. Drago ne pourra se passer de certaines... permissions de Lucius.  
Drago d'ailleurs entre comme une furie dans le salon occupé par Lucius, anciennement Harry et aussi Severus. Je le suis plus calmement, et là j'assiste à quelque chose d'assez...déroutant. Ils parlent, sauf que Drago doit avoir quelque chose qui fait que son père entend ses pensées. Lucius répond à des paroles qui ne sont pas dites. C'est assez étrange à voir. Ça serait moins inquiétant des fois si le plus âgé n'était pas en colère en fait. Pas que j'ai à craindre de lui, mais il est impressionnant. Et assez rapidement il envoie Drago au manoir Prince. Sa mère le réclame.

Bien... une belle journée qui commence... Dans un soupire profond Lucius se laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Severus s'assoit sur l'accoudoir dudit fauteuil. Rares sont les moment où ils laissent voir qu'ils sont amant, et ce rapprochement est impensable en public. Je prends la parole au milieu d'un silence qui s'installait.

- Lucius, lève l'injonction.

- Certainement... mais dans une autre vie. Je ne compte pas laisser ces avorton reposer un seul pied dans le manoir. Je ne goûte guère les insultes.

- Je reconnais qu'il peut-être impulsif, delà à être insultant, n'exagère pas.

- Loin de moi l'idée. Comment Drago a-t-il pu l'apprécier assez?

Ça, c'est une bonne questions, très pertinente j'avoue. Question à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse. Mais j'aurais une idée... Il faudra que je demande. Le moment n'est pas à ça. Pendant quelques temps, le temps pour nous trois de déjeuner tranquillement, nous parlons. De Drago principalement. J'ai ainsi appris assez de choses, je suis conforté dans d'autres. Ce qu'il vit est bien une instabilité magique. Ce qui influe fortement sur ses sentiments, sur sa sensibilité. Chaque dérangement le perturbera de manière significative.

Au niveau de son comportement spécifique de sang pur j'ai aussi eu des éclaircissements. Je connaissais certaines significations. Un baiser sur le front, confiance, sur les lèvres, amour simple, plus intime désespoir et besoin de réconfort, soumission,... et autres. Ce qui m'intéressait était les baisers qu'il avait déposé sur mes mains. Ceux là j'en ignorait tout. Sur le dos de la main, il cherche la reconnaissance, affirme sa soumission. Quand je parle de soumission c'est par rapport à n'importe quel facteur, que ça soit hiérarchique, familial, ou autre, mais toujours la personne qui reçoit ça lui est importante. Sur la paume de la main, l'accord tactile, il accepte qu'on le touche. C'était les deux seules informations que je voulais. J'en ai appris d'autres, utiles certainement. A voir plus tard...

Bon ceci fait, il faudrait que je songe à demander la permission pour la manoir Prince moi...  
Pourquoi demander? Parce que ce manoir et la manoir Prince ne m'appartiennent pas. N'en étant pas maître je n'ai aucun droit ni sur les manoirs, ni sur ceux qui y vivent.

- J'aurais peut-être un moyen de le faire changer d'opinion. Et ainsi le faire changer de comportement. Pas radicalement, mais assez tout de même.

- Dites toujours... tout est bon à prendre dans ces situations.

- Le problème vient du fait qu'il ne sait de nous que ce que nous avons montrer. Il ignore tout de ce qu'il se passe au manoir Prince ou à l'orphelinat.

- C'est hors de question.

Je souris devant le joli duo qu'ils viennent de faire. Au moins ils sont d'accord. Severus reprend la parole.

- C'est de la folie pure et simple. Il aura fallu des années pour faire tenir tout ça. Si jamais il découvre un emplacement c'en est fini de notre tranquillité.

- Tout ce qu'il verra de l'extérieur du manoir Prince c'est la forêt, de là à le localiser...

- Il se fera tuer là bas. Tout le monde veut sa mort et celle des Aurors.

- Personne ne l'approchera.

- Je veux bien aimer Drago comme un fils, mais pas au point de risquer la vie de tous ceux qui sont là bas pour lui seul.

- Pensez-y, dites mois si vous changez d'avis. Pour le moment je ramène Harry au château, je ne peux pas le laisser seul dehors. Il serait capable de se perdre.

J'ai droit à deux sourire assez sadiques de la part de Lucius et Severus. Si ce n'était eux je jurerais qu'ils l'ont fait exprès... Sans plus attendre je quitte le manoir. Et je me dis que j'ai une chance incroyable que la tête brûlée de service soit toujours là. Il attend à l'entrée du domaine, soit une dizaine de mètres avant les grilles du manoir. Il a les bras croisés et semble attendre. Lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur je fais fi de ses remontrances ou de tout ce qu'il dit, et je nous ramène au château.

A peine arrivés dans le hall, Weasley fils, le dernier fils, s'énerve, arguant que la sortie d'Harry du château est hors de ce que l'Ordre avait convenu. Et avant de retourner à mes appartements je lui rappelle que c'est l'Ordre qui a demandé cette trêve et que je me réserve donc le droit de modifier quelques termes dans nos accords, ce qui bouleverserait absolument tout. Étrangement il n'a rien répondu à ça. Donc tranquillement, comprenez d'un pas assez pressé et légèrement en colère, je regagne le calme de mes appartements...Enfin.  
Je m' affale avec toute la classe possible dans ces cas là dans un fauteuils. Ça va être intenable si ça continue comme ça.

Franchement, lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas que les mangemorts qui créent la désolation peut être un bon moyen de le faire changer d'avis non? Tirer sur la corde sensible...très sensible. Le malheur lui a toujours donné une motivation. Si on lui montre qu'il n'y a pas que la pauvre population sorcière bien pensante qui souffre, il reverra certainement son jugement.  
Mais ça ce n'est pas à moi de le décider. Lucius et Severus ont un droit sur cette idée. Elle met en danger une installation qui n'est ni de mon fait, ni dans mes domaines. J'ai approuvé, appuyé, mais je n'ai aucun droit dessus.

Cela fait trois jours... trois longues journées mais j'ai enfin leur accord. Assez rapidement j'envoie chercher Harry. Le plus tôt sera le mieux non? Après quelques minutes on me l'amène, c'est étrange... à 6h du matin il n'a pas l'air si enjoué d'être réveillé... Tant pis, c'est pour la bonne cause. Rapidement je lui explique qu'il n'a pas le choix et que je l'emmène voir quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Je le traine plus ou moins jusqu'à la Grande Salle et nous fait transplaner. Nous arrivons comme la dernière fois dans la forêt. Brocéliande. Mais ça il l'ignore. Une fois de plus devant le manoir. J'ai la chance de le voir en entier, ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'il est ne voient qu'un ancien manoir en ruine. Les ruines sont magnifiques... c'est indéniable, mais le manoir entier est autrement mieux. Le toit en verre est complet, soutenu par des arches, les alcôves dans les murs sont éclairées et s'ouvrent sur des portes. L'escalier de marbre est entier, ainsi que le sol, les fenêtres et le reste.

Je lui dit où nous nous trouvons. Le manoir Prince, dernière demeure de la famille. Sitôt sa vision du lieu doit changer, il doit alors admirer l'endroit dans son ensemble. Il a les yeux grands ouverts. Il admire tant qu'il peut. C'est vrai que l'endroit est magnifique, éclairé, en pleine nature, calme... Enfin... presque calme.

Narcissa sort d'une des nombreuses alcôves et vient vers nous. Elle a l'air toujours aussi fatiguée, mais sourit, comme toujours. Avec son calme naturel elle nous salut puis dit que certaines salles sont trop occupées pour être visitées. Il y a malgré tout dans son attitude quelque chose qui dit qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de moins rassurée. Il y a certainement de quoi, s'il se doute de l'endroit où nous sommes et qu'il le dit... cet endroit peut-être en danger. Notre hôtesse nous informe que Drago est à l'orphelinat. Ça a l'air si innocent comme ça... Sauf que pour aller là bas il n'y a qu'un moyen c'est par cheminée, sauf que la seule cheminée reliée à l'orphelinat se trouve... de l'autre côté du bâtiments et qu'il faut donc le traverser en entier pour y accéder. Elle nous quitte sur un sourire entendu à mon encontre.

J'explique rapidement à Harry que cet endroit sert d'hôpital puisque Ste Mangouste est interdit au mangemorts... Enfin non ce n'est pas interdit mais celui qui va là bas et qui porte la marque est directement envoyé dans l'aile de soins d'Azkaban. Et donc rarement y vont. Seulement lors des affrontements les nôtres aussi sont blessés et ont besoin de soins. Narcissa a eu l'idée de rassembler tous ceux de ses connaissances que ça ne gênait pas de soigner les mangemorts, des amis à elle, des amis d'amis,... et aucun n'est mangemort, tout comme elle. Ce qui fait que rien n'est illégal en somme.

Donc le manoir sert d'hôpital pour ceux qui risquent leur vie en allant à Ste Mangouste.  
Harry est surpris lorsqu'il apprend ça. C'est sûr ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se rend compte qu'une guerre engendre des pertes des deux côtés.  
Pendant... un bon quart d'heure nous traversons le manoir. Au long des couloirs nous croisons toute sortes de personnes, tant mangemorts, qu' enfants de mangemorts, blessés, simples visiteurs, et même certaines personnes qui n'ont rien à voir avec nous. Certains civils oubliés par les Aurors ou ramenés par les nôtres. Mais il y a une chose qui est commune à tous ceux qui sont là, c'est le regard qu'ils lancent à Harry. Ça va du simple reproche à la haine. Je suis la seule raison de leur retenue, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de la vie du Survivant. Plus on avance et plus son visage est grave. Il réfléchi, à la bonne heure! Enfin...

Puis au détour d'un couloir il pose une question.

- Qui a eu l'idée de faire ça?

- L'hôpital? Les Malfoy, tous les trois. Narcissa surtout. Elle a beaucoup de contacts et s'inquiétait du sort des blessés. Je pense surtout qu'elle voulait s'assurer que Drago et Lucius seraient soignés convenablement si jamais ils étaient blessés.

- Et... pourquoi vous faites ça...?

Je m'arrête et le regarde, pour le coup je suis étonné.

- Comment ça « pourquoi »? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on soigne du monde? Pour ne pas les laisser mourir, je pense que c'est une bonne raison non? Nombre de mangemorts ont une famille. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils sont encore humains.

Suite à ça nous continuons notre chemin encore quelques temps. Plus nous avançons dans le manoir plus les blessés sont atteints. Le centre d'un manoir est l'endroit le plus sûr, à partir de ce moment là, y amener les gens les plus gravement blessés est logique. Puis un moment il s'arrête devant une salle.  
La porte s'ouvre sur une chambre, nous sommes dans l'aile pour enfants. Là repose une petite fille, elle a tout le côté gauche bandé, elle dort mais s'agite dans son sommeil.

- La maison de ses parents a brûlé, seule sa mère était mangemort. Ils sont morts tous les deux, elle a survécu parce qu'elle s'est réfugiée derrière un meuble qui n'a pas complètement brûlé. Elle a certainement perdu l'usage de sa jambe, Narcissa est encore incertaine quant à son bras.

- Qui a fait ça...?

- Les Aurors sans doute, nous ne cherchons pas à savoir qui précisément, ça serait inutile. De toute façon, se sont soit les Aurors, soit l'Ordre, les choix sont assez restreints. Viens, suis moi ce n'est plus loin.

Il me suis sans un mot, presque sans un bruit. On croise quelques enfants, des gens qui aident, un médicomage diplômé qui fait la navette entre Ste Mangouste et ici. Mais pas vraiment beaucoup de monde qui soigne en général. Surtout des gens à soigner. Les moyens manquent, et les Aurors ne font pas la différence entre qui est mangemort ou qui est de famille mangemort...  
S'il leur prenait l'envie, et surtout les moyens, d'attaquer les Malfoy par exemple, que Narcissa n'ait pas la marque ne ferait aucun différence pour eux. Elle est mariée à un mangemort, mère d'un mangemort, ça suffit. C'est affligeant des fois.

Comment ça je suis de mauvaise foi? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait saccager des villages (bourgades ) entiers que je n'ai pas le droit de changer d'avis. Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'on refuse les nôtres dans les hôpitaux... Mais on ne changera rien pour le moment.  
Nous arrivons finalement de l'autre côté du manoir. Il y a une salle réservée avec une cheminée. La pièce en elle-même n'a rien de spéciale. Une porte fenêtre donne sur une terrasse juste en face des serres, elle est de ce fait assez lumineuse. Mais la seule chose réellement intéressante c'est la cheminée, pas tant par son apparence que par l'unique endroit auquel elle conduit.

- Où est-ce qu'on va?

- A l'orphelinat.

- Et ça... qui en a eu l'idée...?

- Drago. Alors fait juste attention à ce que tu vas dire là bas.

- C'est... c'est Dray qui a eu l'idée?

- Lui aussi qui a fait reconstruire l'endroit, lui toujours qui prend soin en général des enfants qui sont là bas, lui encore qui a posé les protections... Il a tout fait là bas... Et c'est assez impressionnant je dois dire. Donc, si un enfant t'approche ne fait rien qui puisse l'effrayer. Pas un mouvement brusque, pas une démonstration de magie, rien. Ils sont fragiles, pour certains ils viennent d'arriver là.

Il hoche la tête, un air sérieux sur le visage. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il se passerait le cas échéant...Il entre dans la cheminée, je l'y suis, l'avantage des grandes cheminées... puis prononce ne nom du lieu : Salvation.  
Après l'habituel voyage (exécrable) en cheminette nous arrivons. Je retiens de justesse Harry qui manque de tomber, j'avoue, ces voyages sont dangereux. Le salon dans lequel nous arrivons est assez chaleureux, des couleurs claires, des fenêtres, des fauteuils, des coussins... Rien de dangereux, pas un angle de meuble trop aigu, pas une table trop basse, pas un objet cassant à portée de main... Mine de rien c'est bien agencé, même si je n'aurais pas choisi ça pour mes appartement...

On peut entendre des cris et des bruits de course plus loin. Et dire que j'ai vécu ici... il y a longtemps... Que de mauvais souvenirs... A l'époque c'était Mme Cole qui s'en occupait. A sa mort l'orphelinat n'a pas été repris, il tombait encore plus en ruine qu'avant lorsque Drago l'a récupéré. De l'extérieur... c'est toujours une ruine, de l'intérieur je ne reconnais plus rien. En même temps ça fait assez longtemps que je l'ai quitté ce foutu orphelinat, à mon plus grand bonheur... Mais bon, y retourner dans ces conditions n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Un gamin en pyjama, son pouce dans la bouche une peluche dans l'autre entre dans la pièce. Il s'arrête en nous voyant puis sourit avant de repartir comme il est venu.

- Et hum...on fait quoi maintenant?

- On attend que Carmilla vienne.

- Et c'est...?

- La première orpheline qu'il a recueilli. Elle a presque quinze ans maintenant, elle l'aide et a la charge des autres quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour le faire, assez souvent malheureusement.

En effet quelques instants après arrive une jeune fille. Elle me sourit en me reconnaissant. C'est assez étrange je l'accorde mais ce n'est pas non plus de ma faute si elle m'apprécie. Elle a les cheveux mi-longs, ondulés, des yeux verts assez étranges et une joie de vivre à toute épreuve. Elle a vu ses parents se faire tuer devant ses yeux, ainsi que son jeune frère, et pourtant elle rayonne tout le temps.

- Vous venez voir Drago? Il est à la nurserie, on a reçu un bébé il n'y a pas longtemps...

- Encore?

- Oui, le deuxième rien que ce mois-ci. Les Aurors ne font pas attention à qui ils tuent... Ses parents n'étaient même pas mangemort, c'était son frère. Ses parent se sont défendus bien sûr, quand quelqu'un vous attaque et avec l'ambiance qui règne parmi nous c'est difficile de ne pas riposter dans ces cas là. Et Peter a été jugé il y a peu.

- Ca changera.

- J'y crois, comme Drago y croit. Suivez moi.

Et sur ce elle ressort comme si de rien n'était. Comme si elle n'avait pas parlé de la mort de trois personnes la seconde d'avant. Je la suis tranquillement, Harry sur mes talons. Il regarde un peu autour de lui. Il n'y a pas trop d'activité, l'orphelinat est encore un peu endormi. A 6h30 c'est assez normal. Mais certains sont déjà levés.

Nous suivons la jeune fille jusqu'à l'étage. Au passage on peut voir les chambres qui sont ouvertes. C'est bien arrangé et foncièrement différent de ce que j'ai connu, tant mieux. Finalement nous arrivons devant une salle assez calme, avec une musique douce. Dans le genre boite à musique. Le spectacle qui s'offre alors que je regarde est... je dirais attendrissant mais ce serait décalé je pense... Un Malfoy n'est pas attendrissant. Même alors qu'il tient un bébé dans ses bras, et que ledit enfant s'endort. D'un coup l'idée de l'Alliance me revient. Ça lui aurait plu... sans doute... Mais il y a désormais de grandes chances que ça n'arrive jamais...

La fille nous devance Harry et moi et va prendre le nourrisson. Drago surpris lève la tête. Il ouvre la bouche, puis détourne le regard, une rougeur tout à fait adorable vient colorer ses joues. Et moi je souris. Carmilla nous explique qu'elle est legilimens naturelle, elle peut donc, à petite échelle, entendre ou voir les pensées de certaines personnes qui lui en laisse la possibilité. Et pour le temps qu'on restera là elle se propose de nous dire ce que Drago ne peut formuler. D'un côté ça me gêne franchement... mais ça plait à l'autre arriéré (Harry...) puisque pour lui c'est plus pratique. Et comme c'est principalement lui qui va parler aujourd'hui.

Tant pis...

Et puis, ce n'est plus à moi de réfléchir à cette situation, ni d'ouvrir les yeux, ni d'accepter. Ce n'est plus à moi de faire ça. Il doit prendre ses responsabilités le Sauveur du monde magique. Pas pour la survie de tous, mais pour lui-même. Pour une fois qu'il ne doit penser qu'à lui... Espérons qu'il prenne la bonne décision...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Voila voila... ^^


	13. Pourquoi tu pars?

Hop plop bijour tout le monde. Je publie... un chouïa en avance (un jour d'avance... ça compte?). Mais bon peu importe.

Tout ça pour dire que... je ne suis pas certaine de publier le prochain chapitre dimanche prochain. Je pars en vacances en Alsace et donc je ne sais pas exactement si j'aurais assez de temps pour écrire (quoi que la moitié de ce chapitre ait été faite ce soir -_- ) mais bon! Je tenais à publier avant de partir :p  
Je préviendrais si jamais je pense ne pas mettre le prochain chapitre en temps et en heure.

Au passage un merci à Ligeia pour ses idées qui m'ont assez aidé dans ce chapitre ^.^

Et pour les droits d'autre j'ai honteusement plagié (c'paaaaaas bien) deux phrases... Une d'Indochine (tiré de _la républque des météors_), et l'autre de Polnaref (me rappelle plus le titre -_-).

Voilà voilà je crois que c'est tout ^^

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

C'est... étrange, bizarre, surprenant, étonnant... pas normal. Au choix. Nan mais c'est vrai. On vous dit, vous répète, pendant... assez longtemps, une dizaine d'années, que certaines personnes sont profondément mauvaises, qu'elles ne peuvent que répandre le mal et le désespoir. Et là, d'un coup, vous apprenez que c'est la chose la plus fausse que vous ayez jamais su.  
Il m'était impensable de croire qu'ils aient pu construire et financer quelque chose comme ça... Et que les Aurors soient impliqué directement... enfin autant impliqués et qu'ils ne regardent pas, qu'ils ne prennent pas assez garde à ce qu'ils font... Enfin quoi... c'est totalement inconcevable pour moi. Depuis toujours on me dit : les mangemorts ne savent que tuer et torturer ; les Aurors protègent la population sorcière et moldu quand c'est possible.

Mais là c'est le monde à l'envers... mon monde à l'envers. Je n'arrive plus à comprendre des fois, et ça m'épuise. Ça doit faire deux semaines que Tom m'a montré l'hôpital et l'orphelinat. Deux semaines que l'Ordre a déserté le château et donc que les accords sont conclus. Il a été convenu qu'il n'y aurait plus d'attaques de la part des mangemorts ni de la part de l'Ordre... un genre cessez le feu en somme. Mais jusqu'à quand? Longtemps j'espère, je n'ai plus envie de me battre et j'avoue que ne plus avoir à tuer Tom... c'est plutôt bien. Parce que... je ne sais pas si c'est Drago ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il a changé... beaucoup changé. Bon il a toujours des réflexes assez bizarres, mais ce n'est finalement pas grand chose en rapport à ce qu'il faisait avant... vraiment pas grand chose. Mais à part ça il est... normal, presque... enfin il est sympa quoi.  
C'est étrange de dire ça... Mais bon en même temps plus rien n'est normal en ce moment.

Tient encore une chose. Il y a quelques jours nous avons eu une rencontre avec McGonagal, rapport à Poudlard. Oui... puisque Tom tient le ministère il veut opérer quelques changements dans la société... et ça commence pour Poudlard. Mais donc pendant cette rencontre il a exposé par A+B l'importance de préserver le sang sorcier. Il veut juste que les cracmols n'aient pas accès à Poudlard, ça ne leur est pas utile qu'il dit. D'un côté je comprends ce qu'il veut dire. Pour un cracmol, qui n'aura jamais un emploi reconnu chez les sorciers, apprendre à se servir de la magie n'est pas forcément utile... Il n'y a que les parents que ça puisse gêner. Techniquement, et c'est moche à dire mais c'est pas faux non plus, les cracmols sont une _erreur _chromosomique... de deux parents sorciers devrait naître un enfant sorcier. Qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser de magie n'est pas normal. Alors il n'a pas besoin d'apprendre à s'en servir... Enfin... ça semble logique. La directrice a été troublée, enfin de ce que j'en dis. Elle n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec le concept, mais vu que c'est tout ce que Tom demande... Il sait que jamais il ne parviendra à réaliser le vœux de Salazar Serpentard qui était de voir cette école uniquement chargée de former des sang-pur, il sait que plus personne n'acceptera ça et que, de toute façon, il n'y a plus assez de sorciers de ce genre pour remplir l'école. Il en est conscient et il sait que s'il veut voir ses vœux se réaliser il lui faudra faire des concessions. Mais ça il l'a déjà compris depuis longtemps...

C'est moi en fait qui ai du mal à comprendre. Ce revirement dans tout ce que je pensais est trop brutal pour moi.

Au début je pensais vivre une histoire normale (compliquée mais normale) avec Drago, et j'apprends qu'il m'a menti depuis avant même qu'on soit ensemble. Ensuite Tom qui est... gentil. Les Malfoy qui aident les autres. La seule personne dans le lot qui n'a pas changé c'est Snape... toujours le même... Imperturbable, hermétique, impassible, toujours déconnecté de tout et pourtant il est toujours là. Et avec tout ça cette trêve... peut-être même la fin de la guerre si j'ose y croire vraiment. Mais c'est trop anormal pour moi pour que j'y crois vraiment. Depuis que j'ai onze ans j'ai été plongé dans cette guerre, je ne connais le monde magique qu'en état de guerre... la paix ici je ne connais pas. Ça m'est totalement étranger. Comme si ce n'était pas normal...

Je crois bien que j'ai peur de cette « paix ». Ça voudrait dire que je ne sers plus à rien. Je suis destiné à tuer Tom ou à mourir par lui... Mais si nous ne nous battons plus, alors je sers à quoi? L'espoir du mon sorcier sans cause à défendre. Et au final je n'ai même pas envie de me plaindre de ça. Ça va me faire du bien un peu de calme non...? Du temps pour penser à moi... Beaucoup de temps...  
Beaucoup trop! Je ne supporterais pas. J'ai été baigné dans quelque chose qui me fait bouger tout le temps, qui tout le temps me fait être sur mes gardes, le calme va me peser... Je le sais. Je le sens. Le calme, la tranquillité... d'accord, mais à petite dose, il faut que je bouge, que j'ai l'impression de servir à quelque chose moi... sinon il me manquerait quelque chose...

Et puis il y a cette histoire avec Drago qui n'avance pas, ou presque. Enfin... si ça avance, mais tellement peu, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître, que ces cinq années n'ont rien signifié. Non mais c'est vrai quoi... Est-ce que je peux être vraiment certain de ce qu'il dit alors que depuis le début de notre histoire il me ment...? Enfin... quand j'y repense il n'a jamais menti, enfin si, par omission. Il ne m'a jamais dit « tu seras le seul à jamais » ou « je n'aime que toi » ce genre de phrase qu'on réserve lorsqu'on est exclusif. Lui il ne les a jamais dites ces phrases. Si j'avais su ce que ça cachait... Hé bien j'ignore totalement ce que j'aurais fait. C'est tellement invraisemblable non? Je veux dire... Tom et moi sommes tellement différents. Il ne me vient à l'esprit que deux choses que nous ayons en commun :

1- Nous sommes orphelins  
2- Drago

C'est tout ce qui nous lie, tout ce qui fait que nous pouvons nous ressembler. Sinon no caractères sont complètement opposés, nos visions du monde, la façon dont nous abordons les conflits, nos entourages,... Tout nous oppose. Et lui il a réussi, sans vraiment rien faire, à nous rapprocher plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Et le pire c'est que j'ignore si c'est un mal ou un bien.

D'un côté ne pas avoir à combattre Tom m'arrange. De l'autre on m'a élevé pour ça, ou presque. Et entre ça il y a Drago qui va mal. Quand je dis mal je ne parle même pas du fait qu'il ne parle plus et que j'ignore totalement pourquoi. Mais du fait qu'il est continuellement fatigué, qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à l'orphelinat ou au manoir Malfoy (où je ne peux plus entrer...), il a l'air fragile. Et ça, moi, ça me fait bizarre. Je l'ai toujours vu avec son masque froid, fier et fort surtout, et là... là ce n'est plus le même... Je veux bien qu'il soit traumatisé par je ne sais quoi, mais de là à altérer complètement sa personnalité c'est beaucoup non...? Et puis... un Malfoy n'est pas faible, ou alors il ne le montre pas. Quoi que depuis quelques jours il sembla aller mieux. Il ne sursaute plus à chaque approche ou chaque contact.

D'ailleurs... le léger courant d'air, le frottement doux sur le sol, l'affaissement du matelas juste à côté de moi, tout indique que Dray vient d'arriver. C'est comme ça depuis environ une semaine, dès qu'il trouve que je paresse trop il vient me sortir du lit. Aujourd'hui ne déroge pas à la règle... en même temps qui ne paresserait pas avec un réveil matin aussi beau que celui que j'ai?

Allongé sur le dos je fais semblant de toujours dormir. Pourquoi faire le contraire? Après quelques secondes je sens ses doigts sur mes lèvres, ils migrent légèrement le long de ma mâchoire pour venir finir par s'échouer le long de ma gorge. Puis se sont ses lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Doucement, sans insistance. Avec un sourire contre ses lèvres je passe une main derrière sa tête approfondissant le baiser. J'en ai besoin. Ma main descend jusqu'à sa nuque. Le réveil aurait put simplement s'arrêter là, lorsqu'il s'est éloigné de mes lèvres... si je n'avais senti quelque chose d'étrange sur sa peau. Là, juste dans la nuque.

- Dray... c'est quoi?

Il détourne la tête sans s'éloigner, les yeux fuyants, bougeant les lèvres comme s'il voulait parler. Il ferme les yeux, hésite un instant puis les ouvre à nouveau. Son regard me glace les sang. Il est d'un sérieux qui me pétrifie.

**Pas de cri, pas de mouvement ni de réaction brusque, et pas d'envies meurtrières. Il y a une raison, laisse nous le temps de l'expliquer. D'accord?**

J'acquiesce, plus ou moins. Il me fait peur à être sérieux comme ça, si grave,... Il se lève du lit, s'éloigne d'un pas ou deux puis ouvre sa chemise. Je comprends pourquoi il a demandé ces trucs assez bizarre juste avant. Excepté ce qu'il a interdit de faire je ne vois rien d'autre de possible... alors là je dois faire le poisson hors de l'eau...  
Nan... c'est horrible. Qui peut être assez sadique et tordu pour faire un truc pareil? Combien de temps ça a pris? Quand est-ce qu'on lui a fait ça? Pourquoi il n'a rien dit?  
Il a un air inquiet sur le visage, rapidement il revient près de moi, je recule instinctivement... quel instinct je n'en sais rien mais... Le résultat est sensiblement le même. La c'est une expression peinée qui se peint sur ses traits. Il semble hésiter encore une fois... puis certainement voyant mon manque total de réaction, il s'en va.

Et... et je fais quoi moi là? Remarquez que mon manque total de réaction est lé gitime. Il a une chaine gravée sur la peau... nan pas gravée... On lui a arraché de la peau pour dessiner une chaîne! C'est pire! Et... dessiner c'est pas le mot... Je ne trouve pas...

Comment on peut faire ça?  
Comme un automate, des questions sans réponse plein la tête, je me lève, me lave, m'habille...comme d'habitude. Sauf que ça n'a rien d'habituel... Après avoir pris un petit déjeuné (apporté par un elfe...) je me rends jusqu'aux appartements de Tom. Si Drago ne veut rien me dire peut-être que lui aura des réponses. Enfin j'espère...  
Quand j'arrive là bas, il semble m'attendre. Il ne me dit pas grand chose, l'air visiblement occupé à d'autres choses. Il dit juste que ce que j'ai besoin de savoir se trouve dans la pensine qui est posée sur la table du salon. Allez savoir pourquoi j'appréhende la chose... La dernière fois que je me suis risqué à plonger dans une pensine que Tom m'avait proposé j'ai appris que Dray me trompait... Voyant que je ne bouge pas trop de son bureau il soupire et abandonne sa tâche, reposant tous les papiers qu'il tenait, c'est à dire assez quand même. Il pose les coudes sur son bureau encombré et prend sa tête entre ses mains.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder Harry. Pas maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Alors s'il te plait, pour une fois, ne pose pas de difficultés alors qu'il n'y a rien de difficile dans ce que je te demande. Va regarder dans cette foutue pensine. Après, vu que ça va prendre assez longtemps... après je répondrai à tes questions. Et sois en certain tu en auras des questions. Maintenant, soit gentil, s'il te plait, va voir ça qu'on en finisse.

Wow... d'accord. C'est qu'il a l'air énervé ce matin... Toujours réticent je vais quand même dans le salon. La pensine n'est pas la même que la dernière fois. Celle la est entièrement noire, alors que l'autre était simplement couleur pierre avec des motifs mouvants. Là c'est juste une pensine, noire, profondément noire, sans motfis, sans rien dessus. A l'intérieur il n'y a que peu de souvenirs qui tourbillonnent. C'est étrange de voir une pensine presque vide. Il en a combien au fait...? Rien à faire, ce n'est pas important. Je m'assois tranquillement, comprenez le moins nerveusement possible ce qui dans le cas présent et assez difficile, et je plonge directement dans les souvenirs.

_-_-_-__

_Il fait noir. L'odeur est reconnaissable entre toute, celle du sang... du sang et de la peur. Le peur panique, tellement poignante qu'on ne la sent plus. Elle fait partie intégrante du quotidien et on l'accepte pour ne pas devenir totalement fou. Quelques bruits de pas résonnent conte le sol en pierre, un cliquetis de chaînes se fait entendre. Des torches s'allument alors que les pas se rapprochent. Tom arrive._

_Faites que je me trompe._

_Lorsqui'l passe devant moi ses yeux se réduisent à deux fentes rouge sang. C'est presque irréel. Il a les yeux rouges d'habitude, mais pas avec cette intensité. Là c'est effrayant. L'endroit s'étant éclairé je reconnais assez les cachots du château, en même temps un cachot ressemblant à un autre... on peut-être n'importe où, mais vu que Tom est là...  
__Pour ce qu'il se passe ensuite... j'aurais préféré mourir je pense, ou pas loin, que de le voir, et de le savoir. Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi Dray n'avait pas donné signe de vie pendant ces mois là... J'ai ma réponse... j'aurais mieux aimé ne jamais savoir... ne pas voir..._

-_-_-_

Il y a des jours comme ça où on regrette sa curiosité...

Lorsqu'enfin le souvenir fini, sur la décision de Tom de faire sortir Dray des cachots, je me précipite (enfin mon esprit) hors de la pensine. Sans vraiment regarder où je vomi. Directement, sans crier gare. Je sens encore l'odeur du sang, les cris rapidement réduits à rien par contrôle et torture mentale, le bruit léger des chaînes, l'absence totale de paroles,... et tout le reste. Après m'être redressé et adossé dans le fauteuil histoire de reprendre mes esprits, de me faire comprendre que je ne suis plus là bas, que Dray va... bien si on peut dire... Après seulement j'ouvre les yeux. Ma respiration est encore rapide, j'ai un goût immonde dans la bouche, mes yeux me font mal. Il fait sombre dans la pièce et pourtant les rideaux sont ouverts. Il fait nuit dehors... Combien de temps je suis resté là dedans? Le salon est vide, excepté moi il n'y a personne.

Lorsque je me lève je titube un peu, la tête qui tourne n'a jamais été géniale pour l'équilibre. Tant pis, j'ai quelqu'un à voir. Je vais le tuer... Pourquoi il a fait ça? Comment est-ce qu'un être humain peut renfermer autant de cruauté? Depuis que je suis au château... il n'a rien fait qui soit d'une ressemblance quelconque avec _ça_. Par Merlin il l'a torturé pendant deux mois, tous les jours, sans s'arrêter, le marquant, jour après jour...

Je titube encore un peu, la tête plein de question, la vue un peu brouillée. C'est le passage dans la pensine qui fait ça? Peut-être, allez savoir. Je retraverse le couloir jusqu'à son bureau. La porte est ouverte et on peut entendre un feu crépiter. J'ai encore envie de vomir. Cette pièce est toujours aussi bordélique... quoi que peut-être un peu moins... Peut-être. Ou alors c'est juste parce que son fauteuil n'est plus derrière son bureau mais devant la cheminée. De lui je ne vois que la main, une main qui tient un verre d'alcool, presque fini d'ailleurs. Sur une table qui n'était pas là les précédentes fois, je vois une bouteille, le même alcool sans doute, presque vide elle aussi. Le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres se saoulerait il en solitaire? Je sursaute lorsqu'il commence à parler. Sa voix est lente, fatiguée... si ce n'était un enfoiré de première je dirait triste... mais ce n'est pas le cas...

- Tu sais... Jamais je ne l'avais vu pleurer, et c'est une chose dont je me serais passé volontiers. Jamais il n'avait pleuré... Pas même à sa naissance, bien sûr, le cri du nouveau né... mais ensuite... jamais. Jamais une faiblesse, pas une larme, pas une supplique,... Tu es le seul qui réussisses à faire cela, le faire pleurer... Il est venu me voir ce matin, après que tu ais... mal réagit face à sa chaîne. Lucius a dut lui donner une potion tranquillisante. Il se vidait de sa magie au rythme de ses larmes. Ça fait mal... tu comprends ça? Que ça fasse mal de voir que quoi que je fasse jamais... tu auras toujours ce pouvoir, cet ascendant sur lui. Je suis capable de faire réagir son corps d'une infinité de façons... Mais son cœur... il suffit que tu fermes la main pour à jamais l'avoir... Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu passes totalement à côté de la chance qu'il t'offre... Quand il t'a sauvé de moi cette fois là, il aurait pu revenir, je lui aurais pardonné, tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Mais non... il est resté avec toi, à attendre patiemment que tu daignes faire preuve d'un peu de bon sens... Et comme toujours tu as mal réagit... Comme toujours. Il voulait mourir quand il est revenu au château, et crois moi je voulais le tuer, tellement... Mais non, j'ai voulu jouer un peu. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'enfance, je t'épargnerai le couplet du pauvre petit garçon orphelin qui passait pour un fou, ce n'est pas le sujet... Mais j'ai voulu jouer, jouer avec lui et avec sa résistance, faire tomber ce masque qu'il garde toujours. Ce masque impénétrable de puissance, de froideur... d'insensibilité... J'ai échoué. Et toi... toi il suffit d'un mouvement, sans même le toucher... et tu le brises. Tes idées comptent tellement pour lui... Et tu passes à côté de ça, aveugle, insensible, centré juste sur tes propres sentiments, occultant les siens. Si jamais c'était voulu tu serais d'un sadisme dépassant de loin le mien tu sais... Mais non, ce n'est pas voulu, tu es totalement inconscient de ça...

Je me tais, je ne sais pas quoi dire alors qu'il arrête de parler. Un instant court se passe avant qu'il ne finisse d'une traite son verre. Puis il reprend.

- Rien n'excusera jamais ce que j'ai fait. Mais il se reconstruit, malgré ça. Et il a besoin de toi. Moi... moi il sait que je serais là quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'ai pas la force de la lâcher. C'est pitoyable.

Dans un geste rageur il envoie son verre se fracasser dans les flammes. Puis il part dans un rire qui me fait frissonner de peur, un rire dément, complètement. Tant que je recule d'un pas. Puis il cesse d'un coup, aussi subitement qu'il a commencé. Il se lève, envoie d'un même geste la bouteille rejoindre le verre dans une explosion de flammes. Puis se retournant il ancre ses yeux au miens... ses yeux rouges sang. Son regard est mauvais, sa bouche plissée dans un rictus amer. Il secoue la tête.

- Mes appartements sont les tiens Harry. A ta guise... à ton bon vouloir. Tant que Drago va bien la fin justifie les moyens. Je n'ai plus rien à lui prouver, il sait déjà ce qu'il y a à savoir de moi. Fait tes preuves Harry. Il ira mieux après.

Il a avancé durant qu'il parlait si bien qu'il arrive à la porte alors qu'il fini. Je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai le droit d'être choqué quand même non? Enfin je crois quand même. Il a fait fort là... c'est l'alcool qui le rend comme ça? C'est flippant, vraiment. Autant je ne voulais pas le voir en colère, mais là c'est pire je crois. Il est cohérent c'est ça le pire. Il enchaîne des phrases qui ont un sens, qui... qui font mal pour le coup.

C'est de ma faute si Dray va mal? S'il lui a fait ça? Non... non il l'a torturé parce qu'il ne supporte pas que son amant ne soit pas aussi fidèle qu'il le voudrait. Je n'ai même pas pu en placer une. Je n'ai rien dit... En même temps, il a un peu répondu à ma question. Pourquoi il a fait ça? J'ai ma réponse... pour jouer, par vengeance, par jalousie... Et certainement d'autres raisons importantes encore.  
Peu importe. Ce qu'il a dit... ça a au moins le mérite de me faire me poser des questions... Je peux changer quoi à cette histoire? Avec des gestes que je ne calcule pas je vais m'assoir là où il était quelques instants plus tôt. La place est encore chaude, le feu se meurt. Je ramène mes jambes contre moi. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je n'ai jamais... eu affaire à ce genre de situation.

C'est tout nouveau. Quand j'ai connu Dray c'est lui qui m'a écouté, qui s'est... proposé je dirais pour m'aider à sortir de l'état dans lequel j'étais. J'allais pas vraiment bien à l'époque, avec Voldemort, la mort de Sirius, la prophétie, tout ça... J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Hermione ni Ron, quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un regard extérieur. Et quand il est venu me voir... Il m'a aidé, m'a écouté, réconforté... de fil en aiguille voilà quoi... Mais, dans notre relation, c'est toujours lui qui tenait ce rôle. Pas moi. Je n'ai pas l'âme de quelqu'un qui écoute les autres et qui les réconforte. Pas moi...

Et puis... Tout l'Ordre, ça fait bien un mois que je ne les voyais plus que pour les accords que nous avons conclu. Je me suis éloigné d'eux je pense... un peu trop certainement... Je n'ai pas parlé à Ron et Hermione, ni à Remus depuis longtemps, enfin je vois ça comme ça. Depuis que je suis ici...Enfin depuis que Dray est de nouveau dans ma vie je les occulte... Je crois... Je ne sais plus. Tout est confus.

Dray qui est si... fragile  
Tom qui devient étrange... qui me parle normalement en fait, comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de me tuer.  
Les mangemorts qui font dans l'humanitaire...  
Les Aurors qui tuent...

Tout ça est trop neuf pour moi. Je veux bien avoir une facilité d'adaptation mais là... c'est un peu trop, et trop rapidement....

Je pense que je me suis endormi là où j'étais... enfin je crois parce que je me réveille dans un lit qui n'est pas celui de la chambre dans laquelle j'étais jusque là. Les tons sont clairs, beige, marron, quelques touches de vert. Le tout est calme, relaxant et simple. Apaisant. J'entends le bruit de la mer, des vagues qui se fracassent contre des rochers. Je me lève et vois une fenêtre ouverte sur la mer. C'est beau, simplement... Je souris en respirant l'air froid chargé d'iode. Je le savoure, fermant les yeux. Je me fiche de savoir où je suis, il faut que je trouve une solution à ce problème. Comment faire pour qu'il aille mieux?  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que la porte s'ouvre sur Tom, eds cernes immenses sous les yeux.

- Nous sommes attendus dans le salon. Dépêche toi.

Bonjour... moi ça va. Je suis où? Peu importe, je m'habille rapidement. C'est d'ailleurs là que je me rends compte qu'on m'a déshabillé ne me laissant que mon boxer... Ce château est trop bizarre... Je sors doucement de la chambre, s'il y a un piège, sait-on jamais. Mais non, je me retrouve juste dans un couloir... celui des appartements de Tom. Ce qui voudrait dire que cette chambre est la sienne...  
Non ce n'est pas possible, quand on a soif de pouvoir comme lui on ne se contente pas d'une chambre si peu... luxueuse. Peu importe. Je vais dans le salon, comme demandé. Je trouve seulement Tom et Drago. Il me sourit tranquillement, comme si ce qui s'était passé hier n'avait jamais existé. Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse rapidement puis me montre une bauge, avec une pierre orangée, avec des reflets rouge, un peu comme une flamme. Sans attendre quoi que ce soit il me la passe au majeur gauche puis dépose un baiser sur la pierre.

**Bien... Désormais vous devriez clairement entendre ce que je pense. N'est-ce pas?**

Wow... Ça... ça c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore le monde magique. Franchement... c'est génial non?

- Dray... C'est quoi?

**Ce sont ce qu'on appelle des penseuses. Ces pierres sont en général données aux sorciers qui sont muets de naissance. Ce qui s'approche assez de mon état actuel. Je me suis dit que ça serait plus simple. **

- Et à combien ces merveilles? Les penseuses sont illégales Drago.

**Je sais Tom... mais l'illégalité a-t-elle déjà arrêté un Malfoy? De même pour l'argent. Ça... ça vous dérange?**

- Pas le moins du monde. C'est même bien mieux ainsi, tu éviteras de t'épuiser. C'est une bonne chose que cela. Sur ce, j'ai des choses à faire, je vous laisse.

Sans un mot de plus il s'en va, nous laissant Dray et moi. Il sourit, cela faisait longtemps. J'aime son sourire... Un elfe apparaît et nous apporte un petit déjeuner copieux puis s'en va comme il est venu.

- Où est-ce que t'as eu ça Dray?

**Crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. Viens manger Harry.**

Nous passons ainsi une grande partie de la matinée à parler de tout et de rien. De ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tom, dans les cachots. De ses raisons surtout. L'après midi et jusqu'assez tard le soir nous sommes à l'orphelinat. Il m'apprend le pourquoi du comment, l'idée qui l'a poussé à ça au départ. Au final ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça de lui, c'est... normal presque. Enfin c'est logique avec les explications.  
Le soir venu je regagne ma chambre. Mais au matin je suis réveillé par une unique phrase de Dray.

**Laisse moi t'apprendre pourquoi il est ce qu'il est et laisse moi t'aider à comprendre.**

Alors pendant les mois qui suivent j'apprends. J'apprends à connaître la vie et l'enfance de Tom ce qui l'a poussé à devenir ce qu'il est. A développer ces idées de race supérieure.  
Tout s'éclaire un peu mieux avec l'époque à laquelle il est né, au début du siècle, 1926. Même en plein Londres à cette époque, enfin un peu après, la crise économique a largement sévit. J'ai vu l'orphelinat, même rénové, il est toujours situé dans un quartier plus ou moins pauvre, et ça par contre ça n'a pas dut grandement changer. Enfin, des dires de Dray, j'aurais tendance à le croire au final. Il y a trop de détails pour que ça soit faux.

J'apprends au fil des semaines à cerner un peu plus ses pensées grâce à son passé. Il devait plus ou moins être plus fort s'il voulait survivre, savoir voler mieux qu'un autre, savoir se battre plus violemment qu'un autre, et une chose en entraînant une autre il a un peu dérivé. Sa magie n'aidant en rien, ayant des accès de magie instinctive, personne ne l'approchait, que ce soit à l'orphelinat, ou dehors.  
Poudlard a été comme une seconde maison, un autre endroit, nouveau et calme. Sans conflit, sans problèmes. Et les retour à Londres n'en étaient que plus pénibles là... les bombardements commençaient, à cause de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. C'est sûr qu'avec ce climat, il était inévitable qu'il demande à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances... et tout aussi inévitable le refus de l'école.  
Une époque ayant son lot d'absurdités, la montée en puissance des nazis a été d'une grande inspiration pour Tom. En même temps, quand on constate que l'un des pays à s'en sortir le mieux prône la supériorité du sang... Transposer cela dans le monde magique n'a pas été très difficile à faire je suppose.

Je comprends... ne cautionne pas mais je comprends. J'apprécie aussi ses changements d'idée, il se calme sur ce rapport. La suprématie des sang-pur n'est plus son objectif, enfin pas directement. Nous faire connaître du monde moldu est une finalité pour lui. De ce qu'il dit du moins... J'aurais tendance à le croire. Il a changé, j'apprends les changements... Mais c'est assez surprenant cette capacité qu'il a à évoluer, à changer d'idée. Il est en constant changement. Ou presque.

Sinon, d'un point de vue plus... personnel on va dire. Tout change aussi... Tout ne fais que ça en ce moment... J'ai... plus ou moins intégré les appartements de Tom. Au bout d'un moment comme on s'endormait assez souvent en plein milieu d'une discussion avec Dray. Il a proposé que je reste dormir là plutôt que je retraverse tout le château pour retourner dans ma chambre. Ce qui est... perturbant, c'est la façon dont je m'adapte à ça. A cette nouvelle condition. Et surtout la façon dont je l'apprécie... C'est vrai, j'avoue, m'endormir et me réveiller, dans cette chambre, avec Tom ou Dray, ou les deux, est... agréable.  
Ça n'a rien de comparable avec rien, ce 'est ni mieux ni moins bien c'est juste... je dirais ce qu'il me faut. Mais ça sonne tellement mal. Mais j'aime bien. C'est... j'ai du mal à trouver un mot pour le définir clairement.

Tant pis.

Et pourtant... malgré ça,malgré le fait que j'en ai appris plus sur lui, que je ne le vois qu'assez rarement et tout ça.... il n'est pas rare... voire assez fréquent que le ton monte... très fort. En fait... si j'étais vraiment franc je dirais qu'une fois sur deux quand nous nous voyons ça fini comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le provoquer, et lui me le rend très bien. Cela commence par des mots, et fini en général par des sorts mineurs mais impronnoncés, sans baguette... de la magie pure en somme. Et souvent... très souvent.  
Mais au final ça ne va pas si mal que ça. C'est même assez bien je trouve.

Drago a retrouvé son caractère d'avant. A très peu de choses près. Je me suis habitué à ses cicatrices, je les découvre un peu plus chaque jour, j'apprends encore une fois. Et j'avoue, sur le plan intime, Dray est redevenu celui qu'il était. Joueur, dominateur, avide. Et j'aime particulièrement ça. Vous vous imaginiez quoi? Oui c'est super qu'il aille mieux, c'est encore mieux que nous ayons repris nos ébats. Que quelqu'un vienne me dire que c'est immoral ou illégitime. Ce qui me dérange c'est que je sais qu'il en est de même avec Tom. Mais comme en général Dray se débrouille assez bien pour faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas flagrant lorsqu'il passe sa nuit avec l'un plus qu'avec l'autre.  
Comme je profite des nuits où Tom est à l'extérieur pour affaire, politique, alliances et que sais-je encore. Je sais qu'il n'a aucune raison de se priver lorsque je sors pour visiter l'Ordre.

Ha oui. De ce côté aussi tout s'arrange. Il y a bien eu des incompréhensions, des cris et des colères, mais au final tous s'accordent, depuis près de six mois que ça dure, et disent que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi qu'avant.

J'ai retrouvé mon amour, mes amis, le monde sorcier s'habitue plus ou moins difficilement à l'idée qu'il y a une trêve qui risque de durer longtemps. Mais ils s'y feront. Comme toujours. Et c'est tant mieux! Je ne compte plus me battre contre Tom, même si nous nous disputons assez souvent (très souvent), je... je n'ai plus envie de le tuer. Ça signifierait trop, beaucoup trop. Pour Drago, pour l'équilibre entre l'Ordre et les mangemorts, pour le ministère même. Il y a trop en jeu pour que je risque ça. Les choses trop belles doivent être préservées. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ce climat de paix perdure aussi longtemps que possible.

D'ailleurs en parlant de paix. Il y a des chances que nous puissions enfin nous entendre avec les loups-garous. Tom est parti depuis quelques jours pour parlementer avec l'aide de Remus. Ils font le tour des grandes familles de loups pour proposer des solutions quant à leur état, des aménagements plus spécifiques à leur nature et le tout sans être trop restrictifs. Ce qui veut dire que depuis quelques jours j'ai Dray pour moi seul.

La soirée se passe, comme beaucoup, tranquillement. Il est assis normalement, moi je suis allongé de tout mon long en travers du canapé, la tête sur ses cuisses, sa mains passe et repasse inlassablement dans mes cheveux... Il lit un livre, un roman, moi je suis plongé dans un traité sur l'évolution des traditions sang-pur à travers les âges. C'est passionnant... enfin à petite dose. Au bout d'un moment ça devient clairement lourd. Ils ont des protocoles pour tout et rien, chaque geste ou chaque parole a une signification particulière. Tout apprendre et retenir est un travail de longue haleine. Quand je commence à me rendre compte que je relis sans arrêt la même phrase je referme le livre. C'est bon pour ce soir...

- Dray...?

**Plait-il?**

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir?

**A part finir ce livre rien.**

- Si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à proposer tu dirais quoi?

**Dit toujours**

Je me redresse et lui prend le livre des mains pour le poser sur la table. Je me mets à califourchon sur se jambes, passe mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse. D'abord doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il en demande plus, beaucoup plus. Ses mains sont posées sur mes hanches et voyagent sous mon T-shirt, caressant ma peau, m'électrisant chaque fois. Une autre chose dont je ne pourrais me passer... Sa langue délaisse la mienne avec laquelle elle était entrain de jouer et migre vers ma gorge, passant, mordillant la veine qui pulse si fort en ce moment. C'est fou, il est capable de m'exciter en ne faisant presque rien.

Ses mains ne s'attardent pas sous mon vêtement et viennent trouver leur place sous mes cuisses. Il se lève, abandonnant son livre si passionnant à ma faveur... j'exulte. Il me porte jusqu'à la chambre, sans cesser de torturer mon pauvre cou qui n'a rien demandé à la base. Rapidement je sens le matelas sous moi, sous moi mais les draps à même la peau. C'est marrant il ne connait que peu de sorts informulés et sans baguette... mais celui qu'il maîtrise parfaitement est celui qui fait disparaître les vêtements... Ne croyez pas que je me plaint! Loin de là. J'apprécie même, comme ça.... il peut plus rapidement égarer ses lèvres et sa langue son mon torse. Comme il le fait là. Il embrasse ma peau, me fait frissonner à chaque coup de langue, mordille mes tétons jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce.

Ce qui arrive assez tôt... trop à mon goût... je suis faiiiible, je déteste quand il me fait craquer aussi vite. J'ai l'air de quoi après?

En même temps... je dis ça mais suce indécemment ses doigts dès qu'il me les présente. Il ne stoppe pas le moins du monde de me parcourir, me torturer... (si, si, c'est de la torture), alors qu'un premier doigt s'introduit en moi. L'habitude force les choses je n'ai mal (et encore assez peu ) que lorsque son troisième doigt se fraie un passage en moi, allant rejoindre ses deux compagnons.  
Il me tuera... c'est certain, j'en suis intimement persuadé. Il me tuera de plaisir. Il prend un malin plaisir à frôler ma prostate. Ce point hautement trop sensible qui me fait gémir sans aucune retenue. Lorsqu'il juge bon de cesser de me tourmenter il retire ses doigts et m'embrasse avidement, se collant contre moi.  
Sa bouche dévide jusqu'à mon oreille, j'ai l'impression d'entendre quelque chose, un murmure.... ça doit être mon imagination. Mais lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je ne vois plus rien.

**Ne t'inquiète pas amour... ressent**

Sitôt ces mots pensés il s'insinue en moi d'un coup. Je me cambre à l'extrême, m'arquant contre lui, m'empalant au plus que je peux. Je veux le sentir en moi, encore et encore, jusqu'à en mourir. Il amorce ses coup e reins par un mouvement ample, sortant presque entièrement de moi pour mieux revenir, avec force, encore et encore, trouvant ce point, celui qui me fait entrevoir le ciel. Rapidement je lui en demande plus, beaucoup plus, j'exige. Il me fait taire, m'embrassant, m'interdisant de dire un mot de plus. Cependant il accède à mes suppliques. Il se fait plus fort, plus rapide.

Ma cécité multiplie les sensations qu'il me procure. Je gémis, soupire, crie, sans retenue aucune. Et quand même même je voudrais me retenir, j'en serais certainement incapable. C'est trop bon pour ça.  
Sa main vient se poser sur moi alors qu'il continue ses coups de reins. Elle me dessine. Refait les contours de mon visage, passe et repasse sur mon torse pour venir s'échouer à la source de mon plaisir. Alors que je sens la délivrance monter inexorablement sa main va et vient sur moi. Implacable, m'amenant jusqu'aux portes d'un autre monde. Et je me libère en criant son nom, il vient peu après moi, sa tête nichée dans mon cou.

Nous reprenons tous deux tranquillement une respiration normale. Je passe et repasse mes mains dans ses cheveux, je ne me lasserais jamais de ça... Puis il se retire de moi et se couche à mes côtés, un bras enserrant ma taille. Je me sens bien là. Mais savoir que je ne vois pas...

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes yeux... profite du moment présent.**

- Carpe Diem c'est ça... Tu me feras mourir Dray

**Oui... je te ferais mourir, d'amour et de plaisir.**

Sur ce et sans plus trop attendre je plonge dans les limbes du sommeil me laissant bercer par sa respiration calme et régulière.

Le réveil est calme. Le bruit des vagues me berce encore un peu, doucement. Mais le manque de chaleur m'inquiète un peu. J'ouvre les yeux et constate que le lit est vide. Il doit être entrain de prendre une douche sans doute. Je referme les yeux et m'étire consciencieusement, me réveillant totalement.

- Réveillé?

Je sursaute, ouvre de nouveau les yeux et tombe sur Tom. Il est assis dans un fauteuil, la tête dans les mains, l'air complètement fatigué.

- Tu... déjà là?

- Je te dérange peut-être? De retour trop tôt?

- Où est Dray?

Il relève la tête, ses yeux me font froid dans le dos.

- Il est parti.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Caro06** : mersoui beaucoup, j'espère que celui-là aussi t'a plu ;)


	14. Ainsi soit il

Alors, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard ; Mon pc a définitivement rendu l'âme, la carte mère est morte, donc j'ai dut faire tout le chapitre sur un ordinateur fixe. Le problème n'étant pas là, j'ai aussi commencé à travailler. Donc je n'ai eu… que mes soirées pour écrire… ^^'  
A mon pc il est 1h10 et je viens de finir ce chapitre ^^' Je sais c'pas une excuse… et alors ?  
Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis bon. Normalement ce désagrément de temps est le seul. La semaine prochaine la publication devrait reprendre ^^

Sur ce…

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il a changé… du moins il change, il prend consciences de certaines choses importantes et tout doit être bouleversé dans sa tête. Du moins je l'espère ; Sinon tout ça n'aura servit à rien du tout… Ca serait dommage et dangereux. Dangereux pour Drago. Si Harry ne se rend pas compte que ses idées sur nous sont en partie fausses, ou qu'elles sont incomplètes… il ne se rendra jamais compte que ce qu'il dit blesse Drago…  
Même si de son côté lui aussi change, en mieux. Il reprend une vie plus ou moins normale, il ne fuit plus les contacts, les provoque de plus en plus souvent… demande…

Mais moi… comme prévu plus le temps passe et moins j'en ai. Je dois concrétiser tout ce que j'ai vu. Le rêve d'une vie si je peux le dire ainsi. Un travail acharné qui m'a coûté tellement… et qui a failli tout me prendre. Je crois que ça m'a fait peur un moment… Sans doute mais tant pis. J'ai trop de choses à faire pour m'occuper du passé. Trop de choses à faire. Je tiens le ministère mais encore faut il le faire avancer pour qu'il se tienne debout à la fin. Je dois convaincre beaucoup de monde… Et j'avoue, avec l'aide involontaire de Harry, à l'insu de son plein gré. Lorsque je vais au ministère ou autre part. Dès qu'ils voient leur enfant prodige, leur Sauveur, leur seul espoir qui se rallie, ou qui doute de ses convictions, face à mes arguments. Eux aussi se perdent à réfléchir. C'est tout ce que je veux pour le moment. Attaquer petitement… Proposer moindre quand j'ai déjà proposé bien pire. Leur faire peur pour les pousser à accepter ce que je propose, du moment que plus personne ne meurt. C'est tout ce qui leur importe pour le moment, que la population survivre que les massacres cessent, que je me calme en somme. Ils auront ça, bien évidemment… Sans aucun doute, le moment où j'aurais ce que je désire. Le mélange pur et simple de la population sorcière et de la population moldue. Et si nous avons quelques droits en plus, ça sera d'autant mieux.

Après tout… les sorciers sont une étape de l'évolution supérieure. Depuis trop longtemps, le Moyen-Age, Salem… depuis qu'ils se sont dit que les mages, les druides… les sorciers, ne devaient plus vivre sur cette terre, ils se sont empressé de tuer ces personnes. Mais nous sommes encore là, malgré ces massacres, puissants et bien vivants. Depuis tout ce temps nous vivons reclus, cachés, en marge… mais nous vivons et c'est déjà bien plus que ce qu'ils croient. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un mythe pour eux mais ils vont s'apercevoir que nous sommes bien réels.

Il y a peu encore je suis parvenu à installer, à faire créer pou les années à venir, deux nouveaux cours à Poudlard. Qui sont le pendant de cours déjà en place. Il existe un cours d'étude des moldus, j'ai demandé un cours de traditions sorcières. Les nés de moldu ignorent complètement notre monde, lorsqu'ils y entrent si peu savent où ils se trouvent. D'autre part il existe un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais ce n'est que théorie. La reprise des cours de duel semble être du goût de l'autre chouette qui dirige désormais Poudlard. Quand bien même j'ai échoué à fermer totalement l'école aux cracmols, j'ai obtenu qu'ils ne suivent que des cours pendant lesquels on ne leur demandera pas d'utiliser de magie, cela ne leur serait d'aucune utilité.

L'un dans l'autre j'ai obtenu bien assez pour le moment. Un autre temps viendra pendant lequel je demanderai plus, bien plus… Mais cela sera après avoir remanié certaines choses au ministère. Tout viendra en son temps… Ce qui sera sera.

Mes pensées vagabondent trop en ce moment. Voila des heures, je crois, que je dois finir quelque chose et que je ne le fais pas. J'avise le soleil qui se lève sur la mer… une nuit blanche de plus… encore une parmi tant d'autres en ce moment. J'ai trop de choses à penser et à faire pour me préoccuper de dormir. C'était prévu… plus le temps avance et moins j'en ai… Tant pis. Le pouvoir souffre quelques sacrifices, je ne suis pas encore au point de me rendre malade de ça…

Il faut que je travaille. J'ai un traité avec les géants qui lui ne souffre aucune attente. Ils n'ont aucune patience… Je dois voir, revoir et relire encore ce qu'ils exigent, et ce que je dois garder en tête. Ils n'auront pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais proposer quelque chose de totalement inimaginable, pour ensuite arriver à ce que je veux est une technique qui fonctionne toujours. Avec eux comme avec les autres.

Des coups à la porte me sortent de mes pensées. Déjà ? Il ne se trouve au château qu'une seule personne qui vienne me voir en matinée. Drago. De suite après avoir réveillé Harry il vient ici. Pourquoi ? Un mystère, allez savoir ce qui passe dans sa tête.  
J'abandonne avec une certaine joie la parcellisation des terres, le rationnement et le droit sorcier pour lui ouvrir. Mais une phrase m'accueille avant que je ne le vois.

**Par ta faute.**

Ecrit en lettres rouges. Lui a la tête baissée, les poings serrés et les épaules qui tremblent légèrement. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, j'avance une main vers lui, mal assuré, puis lui fait relever la tête.  
On dit souvent que ses yeux ont la couleur de l'orage… j'aurais voulu ne jamais y voir de pluie. Le voir pleurer est… difficile. Moi qui l'ai toujours vu maître de lui, un Malfoy ne se donne jamais en spectacle, toujours sûr même dans les moments où il s'abandonnait totalement… Je reste sans bouger, juste à le regarder et à m'étonner, pendant près d'une minute je pense. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se soustrait à ma main que je réagis et le retient de partir. Le prenant dans mes bras. Là il laisse libre court à ses larmes. Il est ans un état que j'aurais voulu ne jamais connaître en toute une vie… Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive. Alors sans plus lui demander je le porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Il a l'air tellement fragile, ses mains se serrent convulsivement sur le tissu de ma robe sans qu'il puisse visiblement se calmer. Même une fois que je l'ai déposé au creux des couvertures il est toujours agité, des larmes s'écoulant toujours de ses yeux, même s'il les a fermé.

Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans le but de l'apaiser un peu, le serpent argenté glisse de mon poignet.

- _Trouve Lucius où qu'il soit et ramène le sans aucune condition._

Il acquiesce doucement et s'en va rapidement.  
Avant que son père n'arrive il s'est roulé en boule ne cessant toujours pas de sangloter sans que j'ai aucune raison. Et je me refuse à entrer dans son esprit.

Mais peu de temps après l'alarme qui signal quelqu'un dans mes appartements m'avertit d'une arrivée. Laissant Drago je trouve son père dans mon salon. Si un regard pouvait tuer, il aurai la teinte de celui de Lucius, froid et transperçant. Si je compte sur son allure et son état de nervosité (très avancé) je dois l'avoir dérangé… les avoir dérangé, Severus et lui.

- J'espère, à votre profit, ce mandat d'une importance supérieure.

- Il l'est, non pour moi mais pour ton fils.

Sitôt son regard change.  
Mon attitude vis-à-vis de lui peut paraître étrange mais jamais je ne m'opposerais pas à lui dans ce genre de circonstance. Il est sang - pur tactile… lorsque je vois les distances que met Drago entre tout ce qui l'approche je n'ose imaginer son père.  
Peu importe le sujet n'est pas là pour le moment. Je le mène à Drago au plus vite. Il soupire dès qu'il le voit. Tranquillement il s'approche, s'assoit sur le bord du lit et lui parle à voix basse. Je ne m'approche pas, ça ne servirait à rien, et je pense que ça serait plus néfaste qu'autre chose. Lentement l'aîné passe ses mains dans le dos de son fils, ses gestes sont lents, apaisants, calmes. Au fur et à mesure Drago se détend, ses larmes se tarissent, sa respiration se régule jusqu'à devenir celle de quelqu'un qui dort. A ce moment là Lucius lui fait boire quelque chose puis se lève et ressort de la chambre. Je reste quelques instants à regarder simplement Drago… Je le vois de moins en moins, tout au plus une fois par jour le matin, quelques fois le soir lorsque je ne suis pas en déplacement…

Il me manque…

Mais il n'est plus rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Tout repose dans les mains d'Harry et ça me rend malade certains moments. C'est vrai, j'ai donné à Drago les seuls moyens dont je dispose pour qu'il aille mieux. Je ne vois plus ce qu'il m'est possible de faire. Si Harry ne change pas radicalement d'attitude nous courrons à la catastrophe…  
Je referme la porte sur le dormeur et rejoint son père qui est installé dans un fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il soupire, je sais qu'il a visité l'esprit de Drago. C'est un fait chez lui, la curiosité, et de ça je ne peux le blâmer.

- Le jeune Potter a vu les marques que vous lui avez fait. Et forcément sa réaction a été… équivoque. Il a eu un mouvement de recul. Ho certainement pas rapport à Drago, mais à ces cicatrices, sauf que Drago lui l'a interprété avec l'esprit qu'il a pour le moment. Ce mouvement de recul s'apparente à de la peur pour lui, la peur de ce qu'il est devenu… Il vous en tient personnellement responsable. De plus sa fatigue émotionnelle, ajoutée à ce nouveau choc, a brisé ses maigres défenses mentales et magiques. Si Vous n'aviez eu le réflexe de me faire venir il se serait simplement vidé de sa magie.

Et de ça non plus je ne peux le blâmer. Et pour cause j'en _suis_ responsable… Je m'adosse à premier mur qui se trouve dans mon dos, soupirant. Tout ça arrive mal à propos. Je n'ai pas le temps de canaliser les erreurs d'Harry, les états de Drago et mes propres sentiments en même temps, avec en parallèle tout ce qui a un apport avec les changements qui s'opèrent dans le monde magique. Tout ça me fatigue beaucoup trop.

- Si tu as une idée, même vague, pour remédier à cela Lucius…

- Remédier à quoi ? La rancœur de Drago ou les attitudes trop violentes du jeune Potter ? Pour l'un vous ne pouvez rien faire, j'en suis le premier navré, pour l'autre… Parler est une solution qui fonctionne bien avec les grinffonors. Faites lui comprendre comment faire pour que mon fils aille mieux.

Encore une chose facile… Lui faire comprendre… lui parler… Comment veut-il que je fasse ça ? La meilleure solution serait que je l'envoie encore une fois dans mes souvenirs…Mais j'ai remisé ça très loin, dans une pensine que je n'utilise presque jamais. La dernière fois j'y ai mis les souvenirs que j'ai de mon enfance.  
Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, Lucius me tend un verre rempli de ce liquide ambré qu'il affectionne tant.

-Vous changez Monseigneur, si je puis me permettre… faites y attention.

- Explique toi.

- Très peu d'entre nous comprennent ce que vous faites en ce moment, par rapport à l'Ordre, au ministère et aux Aurors. Beaucoup espéraient voir Azkaban changer de locataires. Le sang attire le sang. Vous avez conclu cette trêve qui leur interdit toute exaction. Ils ne comprennent que peu que votre objectif est le même mais que vos moyens diffèrent et sont plus concluants. Peu sont motivés seulement par vos idées. Je les calme, mais vous seul avez le pouvoir de les faire taire complètement. Parlez leur, oubliez pendant un temps le ministère, occupez vous de ceux qui ne croient plus en vous. Ils sont bien plus dangereux pour le moment.

Je souris. Il est toujours de bon conseil. Jamais il ne m'a fait défaut, il a souvent empêché que les mangemorts ne fassent plus que ce que je demandais, qu'ils ne fassent beaucoup trop. Aujourd'hui il s'occupe encore de cela. Certains se demandent pourquoi il est à ma droite. Les fous… Lucius me connaît trop, et trop bien.  
J'accepte enfin le verre qu'il me propose.

- Si tu n'étais le fils d'Abraxas…

- Que Drago soit son petit fils ne vous aura gêné en rien, ne l'insultez pas par vos paroles Monseigneur. . Si vous n'étiez amoureux de lui et moi de Severus, si vous étiez apparu dans ma vie bien avant que vous ne l'avez fait, si j'avais été moins influençable, si père ne m'en avait empêché. Peut-être alors. Mais rien de cela n'est, et je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose. Vous non plus. Dormez. Oubliez tout pour un temps. Vous regretterez ces paroles, pour votre propre bien.

Sa voix est froide, cassante… et tellement vraie. C'est fou comme il a toujours raison. Cela m'effraie des fois qu'il puisse si facilement me cerner, et comprendre. S'il lui venait un jour l'idée de me trahir je ne donne pas cher de ce que j'ai construit, ni de moi. Je le vois sortir de mes appartements. Il doit certainement rentrer au manoir Malfoy, ou à l'impasse du tisseur, pour lui ça revient à peu de chose près au même.  
Merci des conseils Lucius… mais point de repos pour moi aujourd'hui… pas encore.  
Au plus vite je ressors la pensine noire d'une armoire et la pose dans le salon puis retourne à mon traité sur les géants.

Lorsque, plus tard, Harry entre comme une furie dans mon bureau je suis déjà bien reparti dans le traité et le pacte à venir donc assez rapidement lui explique que j'ai d'autres priorités que lui et que tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir se trouve dans cette fichue pensine… Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il ne sortira de mes souvenirs qu'assez tard. J'ai rassemblé là deux mois entiers de torture, même en pensine ça prend du temps. L'esprit va plus vite que le corps, mais cela prendra au moins toute la journée. Ce n'est pas plus mal…

Je ne vois pas la journée passer. Nagini surveille Drago et vient quelque fois me dire que rien ne change, il dort toujours, il bouge dans son sommeil, sa magie se stabilise un peu. C'est plutôt bien. Harry de son côté est toujours dans mes souvenirs… Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler lorsqu'il en sortira. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'expliquer devant quelqu'un, ça ne sera pas devant lui. Ce qui est fait est fait. Je ne peux plus rien y changer.

Sur les coups de minuit… ou pas loin certainement j'entends la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrir. Mais le son de pieds nus sur le sol me fait relever la tête, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Nagini ne peut pas faire ce genre de bruit. Je souris en voyant Drago, les yeux fatigués, habillé d'un pyjama. Il a l'air contrit, fatigué, mais bien plus en forme que ce matin.

**Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.**

-Pourquoi ? Tu as raison. C'est ma faute à la base. Tu n'as à t'excuser de rien. Approche.

J'abandonne mes feuilles volantes, mes dossiers de plomb et le droit sorcier pour l'instant. Il vient se blottir contre moi, sa chaleur me fait du bien. Mes bras se referment comme naturellement autour de lui. Si peu de temps… Je savoure tout de lui. Son souffle chaud dans mon cou, sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts, ses bras autour de moi… Je sais que dans peu je n'aurais plus ça.  
Je l'éloigne un peu de moi et me perds à le regarder. Il penche la tête sur le côté avec un sourire qui demande ce que je fais.

**Viens dormir, tu as l'air tellement fatigué.**

-Vas-y j'arrive. J'ai encore quelques choses à faire.

Il opine et m'embrasse rapidement, comme un jeu, puis sort.  
Je ne le supporterais pas, qu'il lui appartienne. C'est une idée qui m'est douloureuse, dangereuse… Je tuerais pour lui, je le tuerais si cela me permet de le garder près de moi, et de moi seul…  
Avec un nouveau soupire je délaisse mes feuilles totalement, je ne ferais plus rien ce soir, plus la force, plus la patience. Rapidement je passe dans le salon voir où en est Harry, toujours dans la pensine, et prendre une bouteille. J'ai besoin de changer d'idées. C'est important. De retour dans mon bureau je m'installe devant le feu que je ravive d'un sort. Je suis fatigué, vraiment… Et pas seulement parce que ça fait des semaines que je ne dors presque plus, mais j'ai trop de choses en tête, trop d'impératifs, trop de décisions à prendre, trop de choses à gérer… Et je me plaints trop aussi… C'est indéniable ça aussi.

Je me perds un temps indéfini dans le jeu dansant des flammes de l'âtre. Lorsque j'avise la bouteille presque entièrement vide je me dis que je n'aurais pas dut. Je n'oublie pas… jamais, je ne peux rien oublier. Pas oublier que l'état de Drago n'est que ma faute, que Harry est entrain de le détruire sans le voir, que je n'y peux rien. Mais lui… lui il pourrait… Un mot de Harry et Drago s'exécute. Ca serait admirable, si seulement c'était voulu…Il a tellement d'ascendant sur son esprit sans jamais l'avoir effleuré…

Si seulement j'avais appris peut-être que je pleurerais à cet instant. De rage, d'impuissance, de défaitisme. Mais le cas n'est pas. Seule la rage est présente. Plus encore lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et cette force, cette présence… que lui seul possède, si semblable à la mienne… par ma seule faute.

A ce moment là, j'ignore pourquoi je lui dis juste ce que je pense de cette situation, je lui explique aussi ce que j'ai fait à Drago, pourquoi je l'ai fait, de mes regret je ne souffle mot. Quand bien même cet aveux reste scellé en moi ça ne change rien, je suis d'une pitié à cet instant… Et l'évidence d'une solution me frappe. Durement. Il est le seul qui puisse désormais aider Drago à se établir complètement. De peu de phrases je lui dis qu'il est le seul à posséder la solution de ce problème. Le verre que je tiens va se fracasser dans l'âtre, rejoignant les flammes. Je le regarde quelques secondes sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire de cette situation qui est une chose que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer. On dit de moi que je peux tout prévoir mais ça… même mes cauchemars n'en sont pas emplit. Je me décide à partir, il faut que je m'aère l'esprit c'est important. La bouteille rejoint feu le verre dans les flammes. Alors que je marche vers le porte j'offre à ce morveux l'accès total à mes appartements… Parce que c'est la seule solution !

Sans plus penser à quoi que ce soit je sors du château du côté des falaises. Je marche jusqu'au bord, mon regard se perd dans l'étendue noire et mouvante. Parfois j'aimerais juste être comme elle, au-delà de tout, sans problème, si calme et tumultueuse à la fois mais absolument maître de tout ce qu'elle fait. Ce serait tellement bien. Mais impossible, comme beaucoup trop de choses… J'ai un sourire amer. Il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour. Tout va changer, de fond en combles, rien ne sera comme ça a été. Harry va être présent, tout le temps, moi presque plus. Certaines priorités vont changer, c'est certain.

Pour le plus grand bien…

Je retourne sur mes pas après bien deux heures de contemplation silencieuse. Ca aura au moins eu le mérite de me calmer, de me changer les idées. C'était le but, même si je suis toujours aussi peu en forme. Le sommeil ne viendra plus de toute façon, pourquoi m'obstiner ? Il en a toujours été ainsi, plus je suis fatigué, moins je trouve le sommeil. Tant pis.  
Je regagne mon bureau tranquillement. Cependant trouver Harry endormi devant le feu mourant ne m'aide pas. Pourquoi est-il encore là lui ? Il aurait dut aller dormir autre part. Peu importe. Sans le réveiller je le porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Drago dort, depuis longtemps sans doute. Je dépose mon fardeau à côté de mon amant, de quelques sorts je change ses vêtements de jour ne lui laissant que ce que la décence exige. Ceci fait je quitte (fuis) la pièce. C'est étonnant ? De ne pas vouloir voir ce lui qu'on aime dans le même lit que son amant ? Personnellement j'ai du mal. Je retourne travailler… encore. Que faire d'autre en même temps ? Pas grand-chose.

Le temps passe, inlassablement, je vois dans mon dos le soleil se lever projetant mon ombre sur les papiers qui jonchent le bureau, le sol, les meubles présents… tout ce qui peut supporter la paperasse en somme. Je n'ai jamais su ranger la matière. Mes pensées sont ordonnées, mes souvenirs rangés précieusement, tout est cloisonné dans mon esprit… mais dès qu'il s'agit de choses réelles…c'est autre chose. Peu importe. Je boucle, enfin, l'ébauche de pacte avec les géants. Espérons qu'ils acceptent rapidement ! J'en ai assez de ces créatures sans cervelle.

Sur les coups des… neuf heures je dirais, vu le soleil, je sors de mon bureau. J'avoue ne pas être si surpris que cela de trouver Lucius et Drago en conversation dans mon salon. Mes appartements sont devenus un endroit de passage ces derniers temps alors… un de plus ou de moins… Tout deux se lèvent, Drago m'embrasse rapidement pendant que Lucius s'incline sobrement, comme à leur habitude.

- Fait moi savoir si elles fonctionnent fils, que je sache si on peut lui faire confiance.

Le plus jeune acquiesce et Lucius part.

**Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu hier ? **

- J'ai été occupé Drago, avec les alliances je n'ai plus de temps pour moi

**Ni même pour dormi à ce que je vois. Tu vas te rendre malade.**

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je survivrais.

**Tu y as tout intérêt.**

Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ça. Doucement il me mène jusqu'à un fauteuil sur lequel il me fait asseoir avant de prendre place contre moi, sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Pour rien au monde je ne refuserai ce genre d'étreinte. Simple, calme et douce. Oui je vire sentimentale. Et alors ? Chacun a ses faiblesses.  
Au bout d'un moment il se redresse et m regarde, simplement. Ses orbes grises pongées dans mon regard. Il m'hypnotise totalement. S'il savait seulement combien j'ai besoin de lui…  
Lentement je l'embrasse, doucement, comme pour le réapprendre. Rapidement le baiser se fait plus profond, plus impérieux et seul le manque d'air nous sépare. Puis ses lèvres dévient pour venir se poser sur ma gorge.

Amour passionnel.

Du moins si je m souviens bien… je n'ai que peu de doutes. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi ses yeux brillent et il arbore un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un peu mélancolique et triste mais sans l'être totalement. Avec des gestes précis il se penche en arrière pour prendre un boite sur la table que je n'avais remarqué jusqu'alors. A l'intérieur il me présente deux chevalières ornées d'une pierre. L'une est orangée, parcourue de reflets rouges, comme une flamme. L'autre est son exacte inverse. D'un vert pâle, des ondes bleues électriques jouant dessus. Je désigne cette dernière. Sitôt fait Drago me la passe au majeur droit et y dépose ses lèvres brièvement.  
Ses yeux brillent d'une façon incroyable.

**Amour. Tu peux aller réveiller Harry. S'il te plait.**

- Dommage ça avait bien commencé…

**Arrête ça. J'ai besoin de vous parler, je ne veux pas me répéter. **

Avec un soupire j'accepte. Il descend de moi tranquillement et je vais jusqu'à ma chambre pour bouger ce flemmard. Quelle mauvaise langue je fais… il est réveillé le bougre. Sans autre préambule je lui stipule que nous sommes attendus au salon. Dès qu'il arrive Drago lui met l'autre bague. Dès lors, l'origine de ces pierres me saute aux yeux, la confirmation de Drago sur les penseuses achève de me convaincre. Et dire que ces bijoux sont propriétés familiales en général. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser avant lorsque j'ai vu Lucius converser avec son fils normalement ? C'est un mystère. Tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait. Lucius, si c'est lui qui se les ai procuré, a dut se ruiner. En même temps, ce sera plus pratique pour Drago et pour nous.

Assez rapidement je prends congé d'eux. Ca me rend malade de les voir. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour ça. Sinon ça risque de devenir très problématique. Peu importe. J'ai d'autres choses à faire, d'autres alliances, des intrigues au sein du ministère, des Aurors à calmer (ou faire calmer), des réclamations… Je ne suis pas en mal d'occupations, donc au lieu de les voir ensemble le choix qui m'est proposé est assez large.

Une journée passe encore pendant laquelle je n'aurais ni mangé ni dormi. Mais le jour où ça deviendra gênant je changerais, pour le moment tout va bien. Dans la soirée Drago vient me sortir de mes réflexions sur un quelconque pacte avec une famille de vampire influente.

**Tom ? Je peux te parler ? **

- Depuis quand as-tu besoin de me demander Drago ?

Il sourit.

**C'est vrai depuis quelques années j'ai le privilège d'avoir ce droit sur toi. **

- C'est mal de se vanter tu le sais ça ?

**Oui… que veux tu, l'éducation a laissé quelques séquelles irréversibles. Et puis… ne trouverais-tu pas cela étrange que j'arrête de me vanter ?**

- Si, très.

Un léger silence s'installe. Il a l'air gêné, croisant et décroisant les doigts, regardant partout sauf vers moi.

**Tom… tu veux que cette situation qui est la notre s'arrange non ?**

- Pour sûr.

**J'ai…peut-être une solution mais il me faudrait ton concours et ton accord.**

- Parle sans détour.

**J'ai dans l'idée que si Harry en sait plus sur toi il comprendra mieux ta façon de réagir et…**

- Jamais Drago. J'ai peine à faire face à ces souvenirs ce n'est pas pour que lui les voit. Cette enfance est ma misère, nul besoin qu'il en soit conscient. J'ignore déjà ce qu'il sait sur mon compte ce n'est pas pour lui livrer les moments de ma vie que j'assume le moins.

**Mais Tom…**

- Considère cette discussion close Drago.

Sans plus aucun mot il sort de mon bureau. Je soupire. Oui je sais j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais ces souvenirs sont plus que personnels. Si une pensée peut être physiquement douloureuse, ces moments de ma vie le sont. Lorsque je dis que j'ai peine à y faire face ce n'est pas pour rien.

Pourquoi ?

Un enfant de moins de dix ans livré à sa seule force, à sa seule intelligence pour faire face à un orphelinat presque entier, à un monde extérieur assez hostile pour le quartier, ajoutez avec ça des événements inexpliqués et inexplicables. Tant et si bien que la première personne à faire mine de vouloir me sortir de cette environnement j'ai pensé qu'elle m'emmenait dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Réflexion hautement improbable chez un enfant de dix ans, même à l'époque. Ensuite mes plus belles années, Poudlard. L'apprentissage de l a magie, de mon histoire, de celle de Salazar Serentard, ma nouvelle naissance… Abraxas aussi… Des souvenirs que je chéris vraiment, qui me rappellent pourquoi j'en suis là.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois (ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment). C'est vrai que dans un sens peut-être que ça lui ouvrira les yeux. Harry doit être entrain de perdre pied. Tout est en changement autour de lui. S'il finissait par comprendre quelque chose ça irait peut-être… Sans plus me poser de question je sors du château et descend jusqu'aux rochers au bas des falaises. Ces rochers mortels, déchiquetés, battus par les flots. Je me tiens pendant… longtemps là, sur un de ces rocs, à juste ne rien penser. Le temps est froid, la nuit est à l'heure qui précède l'aube, la plus sombre. Celle qui me plait le plus. Allez savoir pourquoi. D'un pas très… las je regagne le château encore endormi.

Dans un état presque second je cherche la pensine la plus ancienne que j'ai. S'il doit voir ça autant qu'il ne voit que ce que je suis près à montrer. De l'époque de l'orphelinat je n'enlève rien. Je n'ai rien à dissimuler de ça, pas s'il doit voir quoi que ce soit en tous les cas ; Par contre de Poudlard je ressors tout ce qui concerne Abraxas. Lucius sait, Drago non et i n'a aucun besoin de savoir ça, Harry encore moins. Je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant retrouver Abraxas en Drago, il n'y a adonc aucune raison qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire.

Ceci fait je vois le soleil commencer à se lever par les fenêtres. Quand je disais que les voyages en pensines pouvaient être long… Je prends un papier et griffonne quelques mots rapidement.

_A ton bon vouloir._

Je le dépose à côté de la pensine et repars. Je dois parler aux mangemorts aujourd'hui. Certains ont oublié ce que je représente ? Je me dois de le leur rappeler. Drago fera ensuite ce qu'il voudra de ces souvenirs. J'espère seulement ne pas en entendre parler.

Les mois passent, longuement. Petitement les choses se mettent en place. Je parviens plus ou moins à faire bouger certaines institutions. Les blessés et tués chez les mangemrots et leur familles du fait des Aurors ne représentent plus qu'un nombre très léger. Et ceux là… ce sont des Aurors qui ont refusé le changement. Ils sont désormais recherchés par le ministère pour meurtre sommaire.

Certains mangemorts d'Azkaban ont été rejugés, équitablement si c'est possible. Peu ont été relâchés mais cela a calmé les tensions dans les rangs, ce qui est pour le mieux. Ces faits me… soulagent si on peut dire. C'est une affaire dont je n'ai plus à m'occuper. Lucius m'a dit que le calme revenait dans les esprits, qu'ils commençaient plus ou moins tous à comprendre mes démarches. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait… du temps.

Les alliances avancent. Les familles les plus influentes de vampires se sont ralliées à ma cause, et surtout à ce que je proposais. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, leurs restrictions étaient tellement fortes que les alléger n'a pas été compliqué. Les régulations seront juste un peu plus fortes quant à elles. Ils ont plus de droits, mais doivent faire plus attention. Leurs chasses sont réglementées par terrains et races.  
Il me faut absolument concrétiser toutes ces alliances avant de nous faire connaître des moldus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est hors de question de leur présenter un monde magique divisé dont les diverses créatures ne peuvent cohabiter normalement. Lorsqu'il en sera à mon idée, clair et net, alors seulement je demanderais à ce que nos mondes se mélangent. Mais pas avant, et ça ne sera que dans très longtemps. Mais ça en vaut la peine.

Pour ce qu'il en est du reste… Drago va beaucoup mieux, c'est indéniable. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à supporter le fait mais au final c'est plus ou moins mieux en somme. Après qu'ils se soient endormi de nombreuses fois dans le salon, certainement à la suite e discussions longues, j'ai reformulé ma proposition à Harry d'intégrer mes appartements. Ce qu'il a eu la décence d'accepter.

J'avoue que sa présence n'est pas si désagréable que je l'aurais cru…encore une fois, du moment qu'il ne parle pas.  
Le fait est qu'entre mes déplacements assez souvent (pour le ministère, les délégations ou autre) je ne suis pas souvent au château. Lorsque j'y suis Harry est soit présent, soit en visite pour l'Ordre. Le problème étant que lorsque nous sommes en présence l'un de l'autre il y a comme quelque chose qui fait que nous ne pouvons nous empêcher d'agresser plus ou moins l'autre. Pour le coup je me défausse, il attaque beaucoup plus souvent que je ne le fais. J'ignore pourquoi ; Mais le fait est et lorsqu'il commence, la fatigue aidant je réplique. Rien n'a été très violent en soi, quelques sorts bénins rien de plus.

Cependant il faudrait encore une fois que la situation change… Pourquoi après tout ? Nos existences ont repris plus ou moins leur cours. Drago redeviens celui qu'il était avec tout ce que cela implique sur le plan émotionnel et relationnel. Mais je ne supporterais plus longtemps mes joutes avec Harry. J'ai d'autres choses en tête que me disputer avec lui et, pour cette fois, je pense approcher des limites qui sont les miennes. Que ce soit en terme de fatigue et de tolérance.

Ce qui me gêne le plus en lui ? Qu'il sache ce qu'il y a de plus faible en moi. Encore que… ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. J'ai un passé de faiblesses innombrables. Je le concède. Et ses yeux crient qu'il le sait. Bien sûr il n'a pas la même façon que moi de voir tout ça… ça n'en est que pire je pense.  
J'ai poussé la pitié jusqu'à recourir à des potions calmantes, mes nerfs sont entrain de me lâcher. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais pas prévu d'accuser de front mes sentiments et mes idées. Pour le moment je survis donc tout va bien au final non ?

J'ai même réussi à ne pas trucider sans autre forme de procès ce loup avec lequel j'ai dut passer près d'un mois. Lupin. Le parrain de substitution de l'enfant prodige. Par contre ça m'aura grandement aidé. Les loups sont une race très fier (j'en sais quelque chose… Greyback était… assez représentatif des siens mine de rien) et particulièrement difficile à convaincre. Avoir un des leur avec moi a été presque salutaire. J'aurais été beaucoup moins diplomate que lui. Mais c'est fini, bel et bien terminé. Ceux là n'y reviendront plus, nous avons été assez clairs pour ça.

Mais ce qui importe, là, tout de suite, maintenant, c'est que j'en ai terminé avec eux, je retourne au château sans passer par nulle part ailleurs. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, depuis un peu plus de six mois je pense, je sais que cette nuit je trouverais le sommeil. Un sommeil long, pas entrecoupés, comme ceux qui me fuient depuis ces six mois.

Enfin… Oubliez ça... Ça c'était avant que je n'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Pourquoi ? Toujours cette question. Parce que je ne pourrais pas dormir en ayant cette image en tête. Pourtant, d'un point de vue purement esthétique, ce qui s'offre à mes yeux est presque parfait. La scène est… douce, tranquille… J'aurais pu l'apprécier si les deux amants de ce li n'étaient pas eux. Je e me voile pas la face, je sais très bien que Drago est redevenu ce qu'il était, plus ou moins, sur tous les points. Mes absences, comme celles d'Harry sont prétextes à ça, je le sais pertinemment. Mais il a toujours fait en sorte d'être… discret ? Oui c'est le mot. Il n'a jamais été question que de doutes, de suppositions sur ce fait. La réalité, les voir, là, nus dans ce lit, alors que je n'aspirais qu'au calme et à la tranquillité… c'est une mauvaise chose.

Doucement je m'approche de ce… charmant tableau. Assis sur le bord du lit je passe une main distraite dans les cheveux de Drago. Peu à peu il finit par se réveiller. Ses yeux d'abord ensommeillés se font surpris lorsqu'il me voit mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quoi que ce soit je lui intime de se taire.

- J'ai souvent penser à te tuer Drago. Le savais-tu ? Afin de te garder pour moi et moi seul, à jamais. Faire de toi qui es ma seule et unique faiblesse, faire de toi un souvenir magnifique. Les souvenirs nous survivent tu sais ? Tu aurais été immortel dans les mémoires. Et je t'aurais gardé. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de ça vois tu… te perdre physiquement m'est inenvisageable. Maintenant je me demande qui de vous deux je voudrais le plus tuer. Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en ferais rien. Mais… je me dis que puisque j'ai cette preuve de ta perte…

Je souris, je suis parfaitement pitoyable et risible. Je m'étonne encore des fois, c'est fou.

- Peu importe.

Sans plus rien ajouter je déserte la pièce. Ma magie crépite dangereusement autour de moi, elle a besoin de sortir, j'ai besoin d'avoir au moins ce contrôle sur quelque chose. Dans mes appartements, dans chaque pièce des objet explosent, je tente, tant bien que mal, de préserver la chambre, au cas où j'en ai besoin un jour ou l'autre. Mais là où je suis, mon bureau, plus rien n'est à sa place, les fenêtres ont volé en éclat, les murs tremblent, le vent s'en gouffre partout où il lui est possible de le faire.

Les yeux fermés, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains ouvertes je la sens, ma puissance, me parcourir, danser autour de moi, investir chaque partie de l'espace autour et en moi.

**Tom !**

-Que me veux tu Drago ? Va-t-en.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

-Ce simulacre de vie n'est pas mien tu le sais fort bien. J'ai besoin de ça, de cette puissance. Avec lui toujours à tes côtés je n'y parviendrais jamais.

**C'est pour ça que tu détruis le château**

-Le château va bien. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Demain il n'y paraîtra plus. Va-t-en ! Laisse moi savourer ça.

Loin de ça il me ramène de force dans ce monde… enfin avec force. Ses lèvres impérieusement soudées aux miennes, ses mains accrochées à mon col. Lorsqu'il me relâche ses yeux sont agressifs et déterminés, ma magie s'apaise par flux et reflux, je ne parviens pas à ordonner mes pensées correctement.

**Que veux tu de moi Monseigneur… Mon maître ?**

-Mes conditions d'Alliances.

**Impossible, trouve autre chose.**

-Toi.

**Je t'ai toujours appartenu, il n'est pas un rival, ton état n'a pas lieu d'être. **

-Crois-tu réellement ça ?

Ce baiser là est de mon initiative, tout aussi impérieux que le sien, mais beaucoup plus violent. Il voulait m'apaiser, j'ai de toute autres visées. Visées atteintes lorsque je vois ses iris assombries.  
Notre étreinte se fait, exigeante, presque violente. Je n'ai pas besoin, ni envie de douceur pour le moment et il le voit très clairement. Je n'ai besoin que de lui et de savoir que ce qu'il a affirmé un peu plus tôt est vrai… il est à moi…Et sans tarder je le fais mien, encore une fois. Peu m'importe, l'endroit, peu importe la façon, ses ongles qui me griffent sous sa douleur, mes doigts qui laisseront des marques que ses hanches… Peu importe ça puisque la fin justifie les moyens. Sa in était de me calmer, ses moyens ont été… concluants.

Dans une pièce dévastée par la magie et le vent nous reprenons notre souffle. Il tremble légèrement, somnolant contre moi. Mais mes éventuelles craintes sont balayées par son sourire calme, ses yeux clos et ses mains. Une dont les doigts sont entrelacés aux miens, l'autre juste posée sur ma nuque. Il commence doucement à plonger dans le sommeil, le temps que je nous amène à la chambre il dort.  
Alors sans plus me préoccuper de grand-chose, sauf peut-être de ne pas les réveiller, je me couche, Drago contre moi, Harry bougeant dans son sommeil vient se coller à lui. Et, contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je fini par rapidement trouver à dormir.

Le levé du soleil amène mon propre réveil. Et dès ce moment là il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pas que Drago ne soit pas matinal à la base, mais de là à ce qu'il soit déjà levé à cette heure ci est… difficilement compréhensible. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le dernier dormeur je me lève à mon tour cherchant dans mes appartements où pourrait être Drago.

Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter lorsque je ne le trouve nulle part ; en passant dans chaque pièce j'y remets de l'ordre un minimum afin de minimiser l'impact de mes… débordements d'hier. Puis je retourne finalement dans la chambre ; Seulement à ce moment j'avise un parchemin posé sur une petite table.

_Bonjour Tom.  
__Oui, Tom, parce que ça sera toi qui trouvera cette lettre, Harry n'est pas du genre à se réveiller à mâtine lorsqu'il n'a rien à faire.  
__Que dire… M'excuser ne servira à rien du tout face à toi, ni à lui d'ailleurs… rien ne pourra vous faire entièrement comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je m'en vais.  
__**Pour combien de temps **? Je l'ignore.  
__**Où **? Dans un endroit qui t'est interdit et que Harry ne connaît pas. Quelque part que vous ne trouverez pas.  
__**Pourquoi **? Voila l'épineux problème. Je vous aime… Si tu savais comme je vous aime, c'est un fait que je ne peux nier. Mais je ne vous aime qu'à deux. Lorsque vous ignoriez l'existence de l'autre dans ma vie, tout allait bien. Mais depuis ce jour là… tu es bien placé pour savoir que rien n'a plus été normal. Mais, que ce soit toi ou lui, vous m'avez forcé à choisir. Et ça je ne le peux. Vous ne pouvez vous supporter, ni pour moi, ni pour rien d'autre. Je ne peux vous en vouloir pour ça, ce sont vos natures, avoir essayé de les concilier aura été ma plus grande erreur je pense. Il ne faut pas forcer le destin dit-on… Je retiendrais. _

_Je vous remercie, tous les deux, pour la nuit à laquelle j'ai eu droit. Ca aura été un cadeau auquel je réponds bien mal. Mais je vous promets une autre Raiponse qui, celle là j'espère, vous sierra plus que la présente. _

_Je ne vous aimais qu'à deux.  
__Je vous aimerai de loin, en espérant que vous ne vous entretuiez pas.  
__Pardonnez moi._

_Drago._

Je peine à finir la lettre tant ma main tremble. J'ignorais que cela pouvait m'être aussi douloureux. Titubant je trouve un fauteuil dans lequel je m'affale plus ou moins. Je ne comprends pas… Vraiment pas…  
Je me targuais de pouvoir comprendre les esprits les plus tordus mais lui… J'ai dut rester hébété assez longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry bouge, il ouvre les yeux, s'étire.

-Réveillé ?

Il sursaute. Oui c'était ironique, rhétorique et acide. Ca a au moins le mérite de le réveiller complètement.

- Tu... déjà là?

- Je te dérange peut-être? De retour trop tôt?

- Où est Dray?

Je lève la tête vers lui. Autant lui dire directement. Pourquoi faire des détours pour arriver au même point,

- Il est parti.

Il reste coi pendant quelques instants, les yeux grands ouverts, hagard. Tout comme moi il ne doit pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Je me lève du fauteuil et vis jusqu'à la baie vitrée que je fais disparaître, sentir le vent froid, l'air de la mer… ça me fait du bien.

- Il… a dit que la vie qu'il avait, là au château, ne li convenait pas. Il est inutile de le chercher, où qu'il se trouve nous ne pouvons aller. Je n'en sais pas plus…

Je respire à pleins poumons. Ce que j'ai un mal fou à faire d'ailleurs, allez savoir pourquoi. Je vois danser des éclairs devant mes yeux… pourtant il n'y a aucun orage…  
Puis d'un coup. La nuit totale… comme l'heure juste avant l'aube…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Chacha** : Ce que j'ai fait à Drago ? Moi ? Mais rien voyons ^^ Que dire de plus après ça ? Pour ce que Dray à murmuré à Harry… Peut-être (sûrement) dans un autre chapitre ^^)  
Mersoui pour ta review ^^

Bizoux ^.^

**Flo** : Mersoui du compliment ;) J'ai toujours du mal à écrire les lemons -_-' Mais bon… si ça plait c'est le principal ^^

Meci d'avoir reviewé ^^

Bizoux ^.^


	15. Ca a été long

Spéciale dédicace à Slaavy et Ligeia qui ont demandé souvent des nouvelles de Lulu et Sevy ;)

Un POV bonus ^.^ On va voir ce que ça va donner ^^

Ejoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il y a des jours comme ça où tout commence bien. Admirablement bien. Et puis, tout à coup, sans que cela ait put être prévisible d'une quelconque façon, un élément vient tout bouleverser, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite pendant longtemps. C'est abscons peut-être.

Se réveiller aux côtés de celui qu'on aime est une sensation qui ne se perd pas. Durant toutes nos années c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais désaimé. Lorsqu'un réveil comme ça vous accueil on n'attend qu'une chose, que la journée soit à l'avenant. Mais l'être humain a appris à n'attendre que ce qu'il n'aura jamais, ou presque.

Ce qui a dérangé ce matin parfait pour moi aura été un visiteur. Visiblement acharné si l'on en juge par le fait que cela fait bien cinq minutes qu'il tambourine à la prote de spinners end. Si il continue la porte va finir par céder. En promettant les pires tourments à cet empêcheur de dormir tranquillement Severus se lève et va ouvrir. Je l'entends parler avec une femme. Ce qu'ils disent et qui elle est ? D'ici je ne peux le savoir. Puis il revient.

-Ta femme. Drago est parti, elle voudrait savoir si tu as une idée.

Ca avait pourtant si bien commencé… A mon tour je me lève, je trouve ensuite Narcissa, tendue, dans le salon. Ses mains sont fermement serrées sur une tasse de thé fumant.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes jusqu'ici ?

- Ton fils a disparu et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est me parler de cette façon ?

- Drago a 21ans Narcissa, c'est un grand garçon, il peut se débrouiller seul jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Oui… il pourrait se débrouiller seul si le fou que tu sers comme un chien ne l'avait pas torturé jusqu'à le rendre fou !

Une si belle journée…

Narcissa peut-être parfaitement adorable quand elle le souhaite, la plupart du temps en général. Elle a, et ce depuis assez longtemps, accepté sans condition ma relation avec Severus, ne s'y est jamais opposée, n'a jamais rien demandé. Elle demeure discrète avec ses amants. Elle me laisse faire ce que je veux, s'il en est de même de ma part. Mais des fois… des fois elle peut être infecte. Comme maintenant. Et dans ces moments là (fort rares à mon soulagement) elle est capable de se souvenir d'absolument tout ce que j'ai pu lui faire et de s'opposer à toutes mes décisions, présentes passées et à venir.

-Ton mutisme m'indiquerait-il que tu te fiches éperdument de ton fils Lucius ?

-Cissa… Tu sais très bien qu'il n'en est rien…

-Alors réagit ! Fait le chercher, tu en as les moyens, et ton cher maître les a aussi.

-Tu sais parfaitement que s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé il en sera ainsi. De plus qui te dit qu'il est partit ? Il peut-être au château, à l'hôpital, à l'orphelinat ou que sais-je encore.

-Ca.

Elle m tend un parchemin, de la main de Drago. Le lire ne prend pas longtemps. Il explique simplement qu'il part, pour une durée qu'il ignore, quelque part où il sait qu'il ne courra aucun danger. Je ne vois rien d'alarmant là dedans. Je soupire en lui rendant le mot.

-Narcissa, ceci n'a rien de dramatique, il fallait bien que cela se passe un jour compte tenu de l'ambiance qu'il règne au château…

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens alors que la marque me brûle violemment sans aucun signe avant coureur. Je reste hébété quelques secondes le temps que la douleur ne reflue.

-Je dois y aller.

-Oui… je comprends, le maître appelle.

A quoi bon répondre à cela ? Sans un regard je transplane au château et au plus vite le traverse jusqu'à ses appartements. C'est étrange, jamais une sommation n'avait été si violente. Je pense avoir tout intérêt à rester calme aujourd'hui…  
Une journée qui avait si bien commencé…  
Le problème étant que lorsque j'arrive il n'y a juste personne ni dans le salon, ni dans le bureaux, les pièces qui me sont communément autorisées. Et le premier être vivant que je vois c'est Nagini qui me fait plus ou moins signe d'aller vers la chambre.

Bon d'accord là je commence à m'inquiéter. Pas que cette bestiole m'ai toujours détesté mais si je lui servais de repas un jour je suis certain qu'elle s'en réjouirait… Alors qu'elle m'amène quelque part est… suspect on va dire. Cependant j'oublie toute suspicion lorsque j'entre dans la chambre.

Potter est à genoux sur le lit, seulement couvert des draps, mais le Lord lui est à terre devant le vide qui a dut être une fenêtre, dans une autre vie. Peu importe cette fenêtre…

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

J'aime qu'on me réponde en général, et lui ne fait que me regardé comme si je sortais de nulle part. Il m'exaspère… C'est indéniable.  
Rien à faire. Sans ménagement aucun je sors le jeune du lit, avec les draps, et lance un levicorpus sur le Lord. Une fois installé sur le lit je lance toute une batterie de sorts de diagnostique. Après quelques minutes il n'en résulte qu'une grande faiblesse physique. D'un côté c'est rassurant… de l'autre pas tant que ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Rien qui ne puisse être guérissable. Maintenant expliquez moi ce qu'il s'est passé Potter.

- Je… je sais pas. On parlait de Drago et… et il est tombé. Drago est partit…

C'est la fixation du jour ça. Faites lui un peu confiance par Morgane, il sait se débrouiller seul. Peu importe, donc la thèse de la fatigue est à retenir en premier lieu vu qu'il n'y a apparemment aucun autre facteur de trouble. C'est déjà ça… C'était à prévoir. Cela fait quelques mois que je le regarde, pas une fois je ne l'ai vu être simplement assis quelque part sans travailler sur l'un ou l'autre traité… Ca ajouté à l'ambiance… merdique, soyons franc qui règne ici. Ca a un côté logique, inquiétant mais logique.

Le gamin quant à lui est vautré dans le fauteuil le regard fixé sur le Lord, il est pâle, ses yeux sont hantés. Il est simplement hagard, comme ailleurs en fin de compte. A le voir comme ça on ne dirait pas qu'il a été choisi pour détruire un des plus puissant sorcier de son temps… Enfin, de ce que je sais et devine il n'a plus tellement envie que cela de le détruire, ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

M'assurant une dernière fois que l'état du Lord n'est pas grave je vais vers l'autre occupant de la chambre. Je me mets à genoux devant lui, afin d'être à sa hauteur. Il ne réagit ni à mon approche ni à ma proximité, complètement ailleurs les yeux rivés sur le corps dans le lit. Je claque des doigts quelques fois devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface. Sitôt fait il jaillit hors du fauteuil, un air scandalisé sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Respirez Potter. Tout va bien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ce serait à moi de le demander. J'ai été tiré d'un merveilleux réveil par un appel pour trouver le Lord évanouit et vous complètement hagard.

Il semble remarquer seulement maintenant l'état de Voldemort et, dans une même pensée, sa nudité totale uniquement sauvée par un drap. Il rougit d'une façon presque candide. Sitôt il resserre le tissu sur ses épaules et détourne les yeux, gêné. Lentement, mal assuré, il revient s'asseoir dans le fauteuil.  
Personnellement je me relève et invoque un autre fauteuil. Sa voix est basse lorsqu'il commence à parler.

-Je… je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis réveillé, sans Dray, et Tom m'a juste dit qu'il était « partit », que ce qu'il vivait ici ne lui plaisait pas ou quelque chose comme ça et…

Il coule un regard sur le lit. Connaissant les sentiments qui unissent Voldemort à Drago ce n'est pas étonnant tout compte fait comme réaction. L'idée qu'il soit partit sans rien dire ou presque, ajouté à un léger (très léger… ironie quand tu nous tient…) surmenage auront tôt fait de venir à bout de ses nerfs. En ajoutant à cela une cohabitation certainement houleuse avec le survivant. La réaction est logique, presque prévisible même…Le jeune ramène ses jambes contre lui, il a l'air perdu.

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, et quand bien même, s'il ne vous a rien dit ce n'est pas innocent.

- Mais il…

- Il est en sécurité, il va bien. Croyez moi si jamais il a un problème nous en entendrons parler rapidement.

- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ?

- Parce que je connais Drago. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Maintenant, si cela ne vous fait rien, allez vous habiller.

Il rougit une nouvelle fois mais s'exécute. Je suis entré dans un monde parallèle où le lord est un être avec des faiblesses humaines et où Harry Potter peut tenir une conversation civilisée avec un homme qu'il hait. L'un dans l'autre pour la deuxième partie ça n'est pas plus mal en fin de compte. Si ça n'avait été ça je l'aurais fait taire rapidement, peu auraient importé ses protestations.

Et dire que cette journée avait si bien commencé… Comme je le disais il faut toujours que quelque chose vienne perturber le calme auquel vous croyez avoir légitimement droit lorsque vous vous réveillez aux côtés de votre amant. Toujours…

La journée, la soirée, la nuit et une nouvelle matinée passent avant que le Lord ne sorte de son sommeil. Potter est resté à le regardé pendant ce temps, alternant regard fixe et phases de sommeil agité.

Mais donc, le réveil de Voldemort se fait assez violemment je dirais. Pas que je déprécie de me faire étrangler par magie alors que je m'offre quelques minutes de somnolence… mais un peu quand même. A savoir que quand je parle d'étranglement c'est en fait plus un étouffement magique qu'autre chose. Cependant je ne bouge pas. Lui est debout, imposant, ses yeux semblent littéralement en feu, à l'intérieur de ses prunelles ont peut voir sa magie s'agiter en lui. C'est fascinant, vraiment. Et pourtant je ne bouge pas. Ca ne servirait à rien, quand bien même je manque sérieusement d'air.

- Où est-il Lucius ? Répond !

- Quand bien même je le saurais me tuer ne vous avancera à rien.

Le tumulte de ses yeux se calme et l'étouffement reflue doucement. Lui se rassoit sur le bord du lit, la tête dans les mains. Rien que ce sort l'épuise ? C'était peut-être un peu plus sérieux qu ce que j'avais pensé…

-Je… excuse moi Lucius.

-Pourquoi ? Vous avez toujours été impulsif, ce ajouté à votre puissance et votre état de nerfs en ce moment, je m'avoue chanceux de ne pas être mort.

-Oui… peut-être…

Il bascule en arrière sur le matelas et ferme les yeux.

- Pour Drago je pense que vous en savez plus que moi. Tout ce que je sais c'est Narcissa qui me l'a dit, Potter aussi un peu, rien d'autre.

Un morceau de parchemin flotte doucement jusqu'à moi. J'y reconnais l'écriture de Drago. Tout le début ne fait que me conforter dans mes idées. Il n'a pas supporté l'animosité qui uni ses deux amants. C'était à prévoir. Deux personnalités comme les leurs ne peuvent commencer à s'entendre qu'après des années, pas seulement quelques mois. Mais c'était déjà bien essayé…  
Par contre à la lecture de la fin de la lettre je sens le sang refluer de mon visage. A partir du moment où il parle de Raiponse. Je ne savais qu'il oserait ça…

-S'il meurt Monseigneur, qu'importe votre puissance, je vous tue…

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-De ça ! C'est bien assez clair.

Je lui tends la lettre et me lève, je dois partir d'ici et lancer des recherches, même vaines. Il se redresse et me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou.

- Tu changes vite d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- J'ignorais qu'il était devenu irrémédiablement fou, désolé. Je dois y aller, Narcissa doit savoir.

- Savoir quoi ?

La c'est moi qui ai du mal à comprendre ses questions… C'est évident pourtant…

- A propos de ses idées de Raiponse…

- Et… ?

- Que savez-vous des Alliances Monseigneur ?

- Ce que j'en ai trouvé. Alliance et Mésalliance.

- Par Morgane et sa descendance… Si j'avais su ça… Laissez moi retourner au manoir le dire à Cissa et lancer des recherches, je reviendrais vous dire quelle folie a touché mon fils. En ce temps, réveillez Potter, je pense que ça l'intéressera.

Sur ce sans plus attendre, et encore moins en attendant une réponse je sors de ses appartements et vais au plus vite jusqu'à une des zones de transplanage. J'arrive dans un des salons du manoir. Là j'ordonne à un elfe d'aller chercher Narcissa, où qu'elle soit. Je lui laisse un message via elfe de maison lui demandant de rester jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Pour ma part je transplane jusqu'à Spinners End. J'entre très doucement.

Pas que je craigne Severus à la base, mais il peut être… quelque peu remonté contre moi. Je ne crains pas le sorcier, mais l'homme qui partage ma vie… Subtile et néanmoins importante différence. Et pour le moment je ne le trouve pas. La maison semble vide… Du moins ici en tous cas.

Je reviens dans l'entrée et ouvre la trappe sous le tapis. Non ce n'est pas original, mais quand on l'ignore… c'est toujours utile. La cave a été aménagée en laboratoire, ce qui est plutôt logique. Mais pas le genre : laboratoire glauque, illuminé par des torches,… non. Une merveille de clarté et de praticité. Rien en trop, net, pratique et fonctionnel. Et, ô chance pour moi, le bruit des fioles et autres choses utiles dans un tel endroit me disent que Severus est bien là.

Je vais le plus silencieusement possible vers la source des bruits. Mieux vaut ne pas le déranger quand il a le nez dans ses potions, ça peut être dangereux. Comme à ses habitudes il est affairé autour d'un chaudron qui, franchement, ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Il a l'art et la manière de créer des choses qui détruiraient le monde ou peu s'en faut…

- Sev ?

- Pas maintenant Malfoy j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- J'aurais besoin…

- Débrouille –toi.

- Pour retrouver Drgo…

Il s'arrête d'un coup.

- Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que c'est impossible Lucius…

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Pourquoi il est partit ?

- Si ça t'intéresse vient au manoir, Cissa n'est pas encore informée du fait…

Et sans rien attendre je transplane. Ca… ça me vaudra des représailles, il déteste ne pas savoir. Mais j'aime l'embêter. Que voulez vous… On ne se refait pas.

Quand j'arrive, Narcissa attend dans un fauteuil, un verre de vodka à la main, c'est rare qu'elle boive en général… C'est fou de voir sa sensibilité dès qu'on parle de Drago. Et franchement j'appréhende sa réaction lorsqu'elle saura qu'il veut une Raiponse… On verra bien.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison Lucius.

Avant que j'ai put dire quoi que ce soir la cheminée s'embrase et Severus en sort, visiblement assez mécontent. Je prends les devant, sinon ils vont s'en prendre l'un à l'autre, et jamais je n'aurais l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Drago va tenter une Raiponse. Et, avant qu'il ne fasse ça, j'aimerais qu'on le retrouve.

Un silence de mort accueille ces paroles. Au moins il n'y a pas eu d'esclandre, ni de sorts violents, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Pas que Cissa et Severus se détestent… mais dire qu'ils s'apprécient c'est beaucoup s'avancer en fait.

Narcissa est livide, si un elfe n'avait pas eu de réflexes son verre serait à terre à l'heure qu'il est. Elle me fixe comme si je venais de lui annoncer qu'il lui reste à peine une heure à vivre avant de subir les pires tortures connues au monde. Mais elle trouve quand même le bon sens de parler encore. Severus lui, est entrain de réfléchir, comme toujours.

- Pour… qui ?

- Pour eux deux si j'ai bien compris.

- Par Merlin… Pourquoi ? Il y a d'autres façons, moins dangereuses !

- Je sais, il le sait, mais il n'a pas choisi celles là. Je suis désolé Cissa mais nous devrons faire avec. Maintenant s'il te plait, fait jouer tes relations. Les connaissances de connaissances, au manoir Prince ils te doivent tous quelque chose, au moins ça.

Elle hoche la tête, toujours livide et s'en va sans demander quoi que ce soit de plus. Je me tourne vers Severus.

- Je peux envoyez ceux qui le peuvent sur cette affaire Lucius, mais te promettre qu'on le retrouvera ça je ne le peux.

- Je sais… Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'aura pas la puissance nécessaire.

- Tu sais que tu te leurres.

- Laisse-moi espérer…

Un léger silence s'installe. Je réfléchis à ce que je vais leur dire. Ils ne savent presque rien des Alliances ni du pourquoi elles ont été considérées comme illégales et dangereuses bien qu'elles puissent rendre de grands services. Après quelques instants je sens les bras de Severus me ceinturer et sa tête se poser contre ma nuque. Je me raidis l'espace d'une seconde avant de me détendre. Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas à cela. Il en a l'habitude et les raisons, il comprend mes réactions.

- Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

- Je dois leur expliquer ce que veux faire Drago, ils n'en ont aucune idée. Le Lord sait à peine ce que sont Alliance et Mésalliance. En ce qui concerne Potter je doute qu'il sache même ce qu'Alliance signifie pour un sorcier…

- C'est étrange qu'ils ne sachent rien, ou si peu. Ils sont les sorciers les plus puissants de leur temps.

- Ils sont demi-sang, élevés par des moldus et n'ont eu que Poudlard et leur propre expérience pour comprendre notre monde.

- C'est vrai que tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un sang-pur sous la main…

- Tu parles d'une chance.

- Je peux compter te voir ce soir ?

- Qu'en sais-je ? Je te le ferais savoir. Tu seras chez toi ?

- Sans doute.

Sans me lâcher il viens devant moi et m'embrasse. C'est une chose, comme les réveils à ses côtés, dont je ne pourrais me lasser. Ce sont les rares moments où il fait clairement montre de douceur et de patience. Je ne peux que savourer cela. Et le regretter lorsque ses lèvres quittent les miennes.

-Va-t-en. Il n'est pas patient et je sais t'attendre.

C'est si gentiment demandé. Je transplane au château, le traverse une fois de plus jusqu'aux appartement de Voldemort. Ce que j'entends en arrivant… c'est un cran au dessus des « éclats de voix ». Quelque chose dans le style : dispute violente entre deux sorciers puissants… très puissants. L'air est saturé de magie, c'en est presque suffoquant.

Je soupire. J'ai des tendances à comprendre pourquoi Drago est partit si c'était comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils étaient réveillés dans la même pièce… Ils sont encore dans la chambre, mais les appartements au grand complet sont un genre de capharnaüm. Les objets ont volé et se sont fracassés, il y en a partout. Au beau milieu du salon, sur un des fauteuils je vois le serpents, enroulé sur lui-même, visiblement pas du tout impressionné par ce qu'il se passe. Dès fois c'est vrai que ça peut être blasant si ces disputes sont fréquentes.

Je me risque tout de même jusqu'à frapper à la porte de la chambre. Je suis accueilli par un retentissant « quoi ? » à moitié hurlé par les deux… belligérants ( ?). J'hésite entre franchement rire de ce brusque changement ou faire ce pour quoi je suis venu.

J'opte finalement pour la seconde solution. Je doute que l'un ou l'autre le prenne bien. Alors j'ouvre simplement la porte. Le Lord lui se calme un peu de ce que je vois. C'est-à-dire que son aura meurtrière diminue jusqu'à plus rien, comme à la normale, en somme. Cependant… c'est comme le principe des vases communicants avec Potter. Sa puissance augmente d'autant que diminue celle du plus âgé. Visiblement il n'est pas content de me voir… Tant pis.

- Lucius, enfin tu….

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Tom vire-le d'ici !

- Fait le toi-même Harry tu es assez grand pour ça.

Personnellement je n'y tiens pas…

- Sache juste qu'il est à ce jour le seul qui puisse t'apporter des réponses sur Drago.

D'un seul coup sa magie se calme. Elle reflue alors que son visage prend une expression plus peinée que celle meurtrière qu'il avait avant. Il semble fatigué, certainement dut à son déploiement de force.

Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit échangé nous revenons dans le salon. Ce dernier est remis en ordre d'un sort. J'ordonne à un elfe de faire venir du thé et à manger, aucun des deux n'aura prit cette peine ce matin je pense. Dès que je sens qu'ils sont, tous les deux, à peu près redevenu complètement calme je commence à leur montrer les grandes liges d'une Alliance.

L'histoire de ce procédé en quelque sorte. Pourquoi, par qui et comment il a été créé. La façon dont il a été appliqué, les raisons de son illégalité à notre époque. Des choses basiques pour le moment. Le procédé s'il est utilisé entre sorciers puissants et qu'il est bien mené, n'est pas si dangereux que cela. C'est l'inexpérience qui engendre le danger le plus grand. C'est un sort dit « minuté » il a besoin d'être parfait pour être inoffensif. Le seul problème reste alors sa grande complexité.

La Mésalliance est, quant à elle, d'une simplicité enfantine. Lors de l'Alliance se créé un lien, physique, mental et magique, lors de la Mésalliance il suffit de rompre le lien physique, les deux autres seront détruits par la suite.

Arrive le moment de la Raiponse. Pour ce passage, il faut que je mente, leur dire la vérité ne sera d'aucun secours. Surtout, étant assez impulsifs l'un et l'autre, ils essaieraient de trouver Drago de suite, quitte à retourner chaque pierre de l'Angleterre.

La Raiponse trouve son origine dans ce qui est aujourd'hui un conte moldu, mais qui fut un vrai passage de l'histoire sorcière, le genre de passage qu'on n'apprend pas à l'école. L'histoire de la princesse Raiponse, Rapunzel pour certains. Ses parents attendirent un jour l'heureux cadeau qu'est la venue d'un enfant. La mère ne voulut plus alors manger que des salades qui poussaient dans le jardin d'une sorcière. Cette dernière accepta de la laisser en prendre à la seule condition que l'enfant lui soit donné lorsqu'il viendrait au monde. Ce qui fut fait. La jeune fille fut donc élevée par la sorcière et reçut le nom de Raiponse. Elle fut enfermée dans une tour avec pour seule entrée une fenêtre très haute. Elle appris plus ou moins les rudiments de la magie. A cette époque elle était encore tellement présente dans l'air qu'il n'était pas malaisé de l'apprendre et d'en faire même si on n'était pas sorcier. Or donc elle étudia longuement. Puis un jour vint sous sa fenêtre un jeune homme, le conte dit qu'il était prince, ça n'a jamais été vérifié. Elle en tomba amoureuse.

Ce qu'ignore le compte c'est que la sorcière ne pouvait pas retenir la jeune fille si cette dernière attendait un enfant qu'elle aurait eu par amour. Alors Raiponse appris, encore et encore jusqu'à trouver un moyen d'avoir cet enfant. Elle tomba sur un traité sur les Alliances, à l'époque tolérées chez les sang-purs. L'Alliance ne peut concevoir que s'il y a rapport, la Raiponse en est exempte. Elle est par conséquent beaucoup plus dangereuse.

Le procédé requiert peu de matière mais beaucoup de temps. Il ne suffit que d'un amour réciproque et fort pour qu'on puisse lancer le sort. Comme pour l'Alliance il enlèvera alors un morceau de l'âme du demandeur et la rattachera à celle de l'offensé, afin d'en créer un troisième être.

On vois en général les chose ainsi : le demandeur propose l'Alliance, lorsqu'elle est acceptée mais qu'un des terme est bafoué il y a alors Mésalliance, et si l'offensé change d'idée il lui reste le recours de la Raiponse.

En règle général, il n'a que deux issues : la naissance de l'enfant, la mort de l'hôte. Si le sorcier dit offensé n'est pas assez puissant ou pas assez fort physiquement pour supporter de se faire arracher une partie de son âme, il mourra. S'il survit, il lui reste une chance sur deux de devenir ce qu'on appelle un « éthéré ». Ces êtres sont vivants, ils pensent, respirent, comme tout un chacun, seulement leur esprit est sur un autre plan de pensée. Ils voient tout absolument différemment et sont comme… hors de la réalité.

C'est à ce moment là que je leur mens. Je ne leur expose les deux solutions que comme la naissance ou non de l'enfant. Je passe sous silence la possibilité qu'a Drago de devenir un éthéré.

Lorsque j'ai fini de tout expliquer, comprenant dans la discussion leurs questions (nombreuses), il se fait l'heure de dîner. Toute une journée y est passée. Je suis atterré de voir leur manque (à tous les deux) de connaissance en ce qui concerne l'histoire sorcière. Je ne parle pas de l'Histoire qu'on apprend à Poudlard, mais les petites histoire qui constituent l'Histoire. Tout ce que des anonymes ont fait et créé. Aucun ne sait d'où viennent les impardonnables, ils ignorent qui furent ceux qui appliquèrent en premier la magie sans baguette, l'imprononcée, et d'autres choses qui aident à comprendre notre évolution.

Peu importe, q'en ais-je à faire après tout ?

Fatigué je retourne à Spinners end. Inutile de rentrer au manoir, il n'y aura personne. Cissa sera dehors ce soir, à oublier que notre fils va peut-être se tuer. Ce que je compte faire aussi, certainement de la même façon qu'elle.

Il est une chose que nous avons en commun, l'anxiété nous rend dépendant. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à nos côtés pour partager cela en paroles, ou en gestes. Elle est sang-pur auditive, tout la nuit durant elle va se perdre dans des sons plus forts et entêtants les uns que les autres. Je suis un tactile… j'ai besoin de contact…

Il se passe un court mois pendant lequel les choses suivent leurs cours. Les recherches combinées de Cissa et Severus ne donnent rien, comme prévu. La tension entre les deux plus puissants habitants du château augmente de jour en jour, à tel point que les appartements entiers disposent d'un bouclier anti-magie.

Et comme d'habitude, dès qu'on s'habitue à une situation, il faut que quelque chose vienne la perturber. Cette « chose » revêt aujourd'hui l'apparence d'une chouette blanche qui vient cogner à la fenêtre de la chambre avec une insistance rare. Il y a des jours où je hais viscéralement ces animaux. Severus grogne, exprimant à haute (si ce n'est intelligible) voix ce que je pense. Puis j'entends :

- Par Merlin comment ce morveux a–t-il fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- La chouette… c'est celle de Potter…

- Je peux la tuer ?

- On ne torture pas les animaux Lus…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais la faire souffrir…

- Je n'ai pas dit que je parlais de la chouette…

Il se lève dans un mouvement fluide et souple me révélant sa parfaite nudité. Dès fois je me dis que cette chouette n'est pas si nuisible que ça… Il la laisse entrer, prend le message et fermes les yeux comme quelqu'un qui a juste envie de tuer le premier qui passe mais qui se retient de le faire. Tout en recherchant ses vêtements il pose le parchemin sur le lit.

_L'avantage du système de poste sorcier, Mr Malfoy, c'est qu'on peut suivre son message à la trace.  
__HP_

Je le hais… franchement, je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. J'ai fait un certain effort quand j'ai su qu'il était un amant de Drago. Mais qu'il vienne là… Je vais le tuer s'il n'a pas une excellente raison de me déranger ici. Tout en me levant et m'habillant à mon tour je regarde Severus qui m'attend.

-Tu aurais pu rester couché Sev.

-Bien sûr. Tu vas partir, une fois encore, ce qui fait que j'aurais, ô joie, encore une journée juste pour moi seul.

-Sev…

-Vas-y maintenant. Préviens moi quand tu rentres.

Sur ce il sort de la chambre. Et moi je soupire. Est-ce qu'il sait au moins que je déteste ça autant que lui ? Je viens ici pour être avec lui, seule Cissa et le Lord savent que je suis là lorsque je ne suis pas au manoir. Je descends tout de même et vais ouvrir la porte. C'est dommage… il pleut dehors, Potter est totalement trempé sur le pas de porte, son balais à la main.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Allez mourir. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- J'ai… un problème.

- Qui ne me concerne pas, Morgane merci.

- Il ne se éveille pas.

- Comment ça ?

- Tom… J'ai beau tenter tout ce que je sais… il ne bouge pas, il reste endormi et je… je sais pas quoi faire. Peut-être que vous pourrez quelque chose vous…

Par Morgane, Merlin, et tous ceux qu'on peut invoquer _Pourquoi _faut il qu'il y ait _Toujours _un problème ? Avec un profond soupire je prends une cape et agrippe son bras nous faisant transplaner jusqu'au château. Je me contre fiche de ses récriminations à mon encontre. J'ai d'autres choses à penser.

Ce n'est pas normal, l'état de Voldemort. Pas qu'il soit surhumain, mais il connaît ses limites en général. S'évanouir, puisque c'est certainement ça, deux fois en l'espace d'un mois est plus que préoccupant. Je traverse les appartements du Lord sans hésiter, de toute façon s'il me pose une question ce sera la faute de Potter. Mais lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre il est… hé bien comme l'a dit le gamin. Il semble endormi, sauf que sa magie aussi l'est, elle est en latence. Ce qui n'est pas normal.

Au plus vite je lance une batterie de sorts de diagnostique. Ce qui en résulte c'est qu'il est dans une sorte de coma léger. Il en sortira seul, pour le moment il n'y a rien à faire. Ca c'est ce que je dis au plus jeune. Aux confins de mon esprit j'invoque tous ceux et celles qui peuvent avoir une influence sur notre vie, qu'ils protègent Drago et le Lord…

Drago parce qu'il a commencé la Raiponse et qu'il aura besoin de toute sa force et de son entière puissance pour survivre. Le Lord parce que son âme est entrain d'être morcelée… une fois encore. Je connais l'existence des horcruxes, il a tant fragmenté son âme, personne avant lui ne l'avait fait. Sept est un chiffre important, huit c'est juste de la folie. Si Voldemort l'avait fait de lui-même cela aurait posé moins de problème. Il aurait contrôlé sa magie afin qu'elle agisse et lui laisse assez d'âme pour en réchapper, si cela est fait par un tiers, elle sera juste divisée en deux parts égales. S'il n'a la volonté de survivre il mourra.  
Mais ça Drago l'ignore…  
Potter durant ce temps m'a regardé, anxieux visiblement. C'est intéressant qu'il s'inquiète ainsi…

- Potter, calmez-vous, il n'est pas en danger. Il a juste besoin de repos.

- Mais… enfin vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que… son état quoi ?

- Si, ça l'est dans un sens. Mais si vous vous dites qu'il ne se donne aucun instant de repos ou si peu, ça devient plus évident…

Un léger silence s'installe… avant qu'il ne le rompe.

- Vous savez où est Drago ?

- Autant que vous.

- Si vous le saviez vous me le diriez ?

- Non.

- Et à lui ?

- Pas plus. Comprenez, une fois pour toute, que si mon fils n'a rien dit à personne, c'est qu'il ne veut pas être retrouvé. Il a appris depuis son plus jeune âge à se cacher, si bien qu'il m'était impossible de le retrouver dans mon propre manoir. Alors, maintenant il a le monde entier comme cachette. Je ne sais pas où il est, et vous avez d'autre préoccupations pour le moment ce me semble.

Il regarde l'homme allongé sur le lit. Il a un air peiné presque et indubitablement concerné.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Veillez-le, faites moi appeler lorsqu'il reprendra conscience.

- Comment ?

- Les elfes sont là pour ça puisque vous ne pouvez activer ma marque.

Sur ce je le laisse seul. Et ce pour près d'un autre mois encore avant que le Seigneur ne donne des signes de vie et ne se réveille. Ce mois aura été compliqué à gérer entre la nervosité de Cissa, la possessivité de Severus et l'agitation des mangemorts, sans compter sur les alliers qui font encore des demandes. N'ayant pas ébruité l'état du Lord je ne pouvais m'imposer comme décideur à sa place. Mais j'avoue que jongler entre des excuses des moins plausibles a été amusant.

Mais cela va certainement finir aujourd'hui, pas que je m'en plaigne le moins du monde d'ailleurs. Enfin… je dis ça… c'était avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Potter et le Lord parlent civilement, ce qui est en soi assez effrayant. Mais le plus remarquable ce sont les changements opérés sur ce dernier.

Ses yeux, qui avaient pris une teinte plus sombre au contact de Drago, semblent désormais irradier de puissance et ont retrouvé leur couleur rubescente. Leur est aussi anormalement rouge. Sa peau, en général, a une teinte encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était, ce qui lui donne, au choix, un air vampirique ou excessivement malade.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi Lucius, il y a trop de lui en toi, et la pitié ne fait pas partie de vos vies.

Et je ne parle pas de sa voix qui oscille entre le sifflement et le chuchotement tout en restant parfaitement audible. C'est assez étrange de le voir comme ça. Mais peu importe, s'il est réveillé c'est qu'il y a un problème.

- Que s'est-il passé Lucius ? Harry m'a parlé de coma.

- C'est vrai. La fragmentation de votre âme n'aura pas été sans conséquence. Si vous n'en avez ressentit les effets auparavant c'est qu'il vous en restait encore assez. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Vos changements physiques sont aussi dut à cela certainement.

- Certainement ?

- Je ne puis être plus affirmatif. Les Raiponses sont extrêmement rares et c'est la première qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir de mes yeux. Cependant…

- Parle.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous deviez encore être dans le coma.

- Pardon ?

- Vous ne devriez pas être conscient, ou alors quelque chose aura été sacrifié en vous pour vous permettre de vous réveiller.

- Sacrifié…

Il ne semble pas affecté de cela, seulement pensif.

Suite à son réveil et plus le temps passe, pendants des mois que je ne compte même plus, il n'a cessé de s'affaiblir. Son corps ne semble plus supporter sa puissance qui filtre de lui de façon assez inquiétante. Ce qui a comme résultat de le priver de mouvements, ou presque. Il ne lui est plus aisé, voire possible, de marcher sans aide. Il a du mal à respirer normalement. Sa respiration est toujours chaotique, difficile et sifflante dans le meilleur des cas.

Par moments sa magie lui échappe. Et en général il vaut mieux ne pas être à proximité. Cela peut être bénin, inoffensif, mais lorsque son état lui pèse trop et qu'il commence à s'énerver c'est autre chose. J'ai crains plusieurs fois qu'il ne détruise le château entier.

Cette situation lui est invivable. Lui qui n'a jamais eu besoin des autres se trouve à demander de l'aide à son pire ennemi. Ce qui est, force est de le reconnaître, assez humiliant. Il y a des fois où je remercierais presque Potter d'avoir cette facilité à pardonner et à offrir de l'aide à qui demande.

Lui d'ailleurs, a l'air de plus en plus perdu. Il passe ses journées, lorsque c'est possible, à parler au Lord, à lui poser des questions, à le garder éveillé (ce qui n'est pas tâche facile tous les jours). Lui aussi ressent certains symptômes de la fragmentation d'âme. Ce qui me pousse à croire que Drago est encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Par symptômes j'entends, la fatigue et la perte de contrôle partielle sur la magie. Mais à des degrés bien moindre que Voldemort.

Par folie j'entends qu'il compte allier trois âmes différentes au sein d'un même corps entièrement constitué de magie. Il est fort probable que l'enfant ne survive pas à cela ou alors avec des facultés dépassant l'imagination si elles ne sont pas bridées. Seulement si l'enfant meurt, Drago ne s'en relèvera pas c'est certain…

Mais donc pour en revenir à Potter, il semblerait malgré cela qu'il ait adoucit ses sentiments envers le Lord. Sans méprise, il n'est pas question d'amour, juste d'entente et de compréhension. Il n'y a plus de tension entre eux et c'est… reposant. Et bénéfique pour eux deux vu le temps qu'ils passent ensemble.

De mon côté j'ai reçu le pouvoir sur les mangemorts… Enfin presque, je suis l'intermédiaire entre eux et le Lord qui ne sort plus de ses appartements. S'il le faisait il perdrait toute crédibilité auprès des siens et nous aurions droit à un soulèvement trop dangereux pour être tenté. Il a alors été question de leur dire qu'il était partit afin de consolider ses alliance, ne repassant presque jamais au château. En ces circonstances, étant son bras droit, la tâche m'incombe de prendre sa place, le remplacer le temps de ses « déplacements ». Jusqu'ici tout va bien. Et après… ?

Après… ? Après ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Les pensées de Voldemort étaient restées claires au début, désormais il oscille entre rêve éveillé, souvenirs trop présents et phases de conscience. Ces dernières étant rares puisque je m'efforce de le maintenir endormis le plus longtemps. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il m'est difficile de l'entendre ressasser son histoire avec mon père. Ou pire qu'il me prenne pour lui. Ce sont des souvenirs qu'il a de Poudlard et qui lui sont chers. Bien sûr avec la mort d'Abraxas, son mariage avant ça et sa propre soif de pouvoir et de puissance il aura mis leur histoire en suspens pour l'annihiler par la suite. Mais pas dans son esprit, pas maintenant qu'il pense que Drago l'a laissé.

Sans vouloir paraître me vanter et dire que je le connais si bien, l'histoire sentimentale du Lord se résume à : mon père et mon fils. Je suis personnellement tombé sur Severus trop tôt pour suivre l'exemple de père. Sinon ça ne fait aucun doute que je serais à la place de Drago.

Mais donc, le fait que Drago soit partit sans vraiment dire grand-chose renvoie au Lord le fait que mon père se soit marié sans lui en parler et du jour au lendemain ait arrêté leur relation. Père avait trois ans de plus que le Lord et, comptant les souvenirs que j'ai retrouvé à sa mort, jamais ils n'auraient imaginés, ni l'un ni l'autre, cesser ce qui les liait. Ils avaient parlé d'Alliance aussi à l'époque…

Donc voila, ses délires éveillés se rapportent à père ou Drago, souvent les deux histoires sont mêlées et difficiles à suivre. Difficiles à supporter pour lui aussi, c'est pour cela que je le plonge dans un sommeil artificiel… aussi parce que dans ces moments il ne parle pas, et que je me vois mal expliquer « qui est Abraxas » à Potter… Mine de rien, malgré ses épisodes de faiblesses lui aussi il pose beaucoup de questions… foutu griffondor curieux… En même temps ça peut être légitime comme demande, c'est intriguant. Mais fatiguant pour moi.

Au bout d'un moment le seigneur a complètement cessé de parler. Il fixe désormais sans arrêt les falaises par la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Ses yeux sont vitreux, vides, sans aucune expression et rien ne réussit à le détourner de sa contemplation. Son état s'est plus ou moins stabilisé. Il peut bouger, un peu. Par contre son bras gauche est inutilisable et tremble sans arrêt, pas fort, mais assez pour que cela soit visible. J'ai une idée sur la question, une idée dont je n'ai pas fait part à Potter, inutile de l'alarmer pour rien, il a l'air déjà assez affecté sans en rajouter.

Chez un sorcier l'âme et la magie son étroitement liés. Un sorcier sans magie est dénué d'âme, et un sorcier sans âme ne peut exercer de magie. Le cas de Voldemort est compliqué, malgré le fait que son âme soit décomposée en sept fragments il avait conservé toute sa puissance, l'augmentant même. Seulement ces mutilations de son âme étaient de son fait, elles étaient contrôlées et n'allaient que dans un sens. Celle que Drago a opéré est de nature complètement différente. Elle agit alors sur la magie elle-même. Le Lord ressent maintenant les effets de n'avoir plus qu'un fragment infime d'âme ; Etant gaucher sa magie passait en grande partie par son bras gauche qui se retrouve alors privé d'un flux important. Son corps ne comprend pas ce manque trop soudain.

Si rien n'est fait rapidement il pourrait perdre complètement toute magie.

S'ajoute à cela le fait que Potter soit tombé… malade si je peux dire ainsi. Sur lui aussi la Raiponse a fortement agit. Il a continué à s'affaiblir, comme le Lord mais état plus jeune et dans une toute autre condition physique il aura mieux supporté ces changements. Ils sont désormais tous deux à rester entre conscience et sommeil. Je commence à désespérer de voir arriver la fin de ces problèmes. D'autant plus que tout ce qui leur arrive… Drago le subit aussi, avec en prime la conception de l'enfant.

Cette situation aura duré en tout près d'un an et demi avant de s'améliorer. Et ça n'a pas été fait d'une fois. Mais un jour je suis allé les voir, comme d'habitude depuis longtemps, voir s'il n'y avait aucune amélioration. Et j'ai trouvé le Lord, assis sur le lit, le dos posé contre le mur, une main caressant les cheveux de Potter, l'autre il la regardait fixement. En fait il y regardait l'anneau qui s'y était matérialisé. Un anneau simple dans un matériau tout à fait inconnu. Et qui le restera. On appelle ça la « matière d'Alliance ». Ce n'est rien d'existant à l'état naturel, c'est purement magique. Et cela a annoncé, pour eux, la venue au monde de l'enfant de Draggo ou alors l'échec de cette naissance. Pour moi c'étai au choix, la vie ou la mort de mon fils.

- Dis moi que tout est fini Lucius.

- Je ne le peux Monseigneur... Mais je peux vous dire que certaines choses vont changer à présent. En mieux si tout va bien. Vous devriez retrouver vos capacités et votre maîtrise naturelle de la magie. Vous devriez pouvoir, avec du temps retrouver la liberté de vos mouvements. Il en sera de même pour Potter.

- M'aideras-tu encore mon ami ?

- Oui Monseigneur.

Ce furent les seuls mots à être échangés ce jour là… C'était hier. Et aujourd'hui j'ai peur pour Drago et pour son enfant, si enfant il y a. J'ai à la fois peur et je suis soulagé. Je n'aurais plus à veiller sur eux tous les jours, ni à m'occuper tout le temps des affaires du ministère, j'aurais plus de temps à moi je suppose. Plus de temps pour me demander si Drago est encore en vie…

Mais pour le moment je dois retourner au château, encore. Je commence à être fatigué de ces allés retours incessants. Arrivé là bas je les trouve tous les deux à parler comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas frôlé la mort de peu. Ce n'est pas plus mal.

Potter est déjà debout, il aura été moins affecté par la perte d'une partie de son âme, c'est normal. Cela me laissera plus de temps libre je suppose ; Il est autant fasciné par l'alliance que le Lord l'a été. C'est le lien physique. Pour eux, à leurs yeux, il ne peut existe plus bel objet. Il est en résonance avec leur magie et agit avec elle.

Suite à leur réveil les choses reprennent leurs cours. Plus ou moins. Potter s'est remis relativement vite de l'épreuve, il lui aura suffit de quelques mois. Voldemort… j'ignore si il retrouvera absolument tout son contrôle, c'est encore la seule chose qui lui fait défaut. Ils ont repris leurs activités coutumières, comme avant. J'ignore si ils pensent souvent à ce que devient Drago, j'ai peu de doutes, mais rien ne le montre. Du moins pas publiquement.

Au fil des années… au bout de trois ou quatre je dirais, dut à leur quasi constante cohabitation, à leurs ressemblances et à la magie lieuse de l'alliance il en sont (enfin je pourrais dire) venu à une relation de couple… presque normale. Aussi normale qu'elle puisse l'être lorsque deux caractères comme les leurs s'opposent. Mais tout va plutôt bien en fin de compte, c'est tout ce qui importe… qui semble leur importer.

Au niveau politique les choses ont énormément évolué aussi. La plupart des créatures magiques ont obtenu ce qu'elles exigeaient en contrepartie d'un total ralliement au ministère. Ce dernier a à sa tête tant de mangemorts que de personnes ayant fait partie de l'Ordre, en tous cas les deux anciens ennemis de la guerre s'y trouvent représentés. Les tensions sont fréquentes et parfois violentes mais le tout est assez cohérant pour tenir. On se trouve à présent en face d'une sorte de fédération sorcière regroupant sorciers et créatures magiques.

C'était un rêve du Lord… la première étape de ses plans. Ca lui aura prit des années, mais ça en valait la peine.

Après avoir vu que tout était solide, que la machine était lancée et avançait assez bien seule il s'et retiré des affaires publiques. Du moins il le fait croire. Tant qu'il y aura des personnes qui lui seront fidèles au ministère il n'en sera pas tout à fait sortit. Tant que j'aurais mes entrées au ministère ses idées seront toujours visées.

L'hôpital a été officialisé, il a changé de lieu mais est désormais rattaché à Sainte Mangouste. Ce qui fait deux hôpitaux au lieu d'un, ce qui est toujours utile ; L'orphelinat fonctionne toujours en solitaire. Il est dirigé, en sous direction, par Carmilla, une jeune que Drago avait recueilli, au tout début.

Le public quant à lui s'habitue petit à petit à l'idée que cette guerre a été un fléau pour tout le monde, et pas seulement pou les « innocents ». Nous avons essuyé un bon nombre de pertes douloureuses. Et ça ils ont du mal à se l'imaginer, mais ça viendra…

Cinq ans après la mise en place de l'Alliance Potter a accepté un poste à Poudlard, oubliant ses velléités de carrière d'Auror. Et depuis la demande (rejetée) du Lord pour ce poste il a été le seul à le conserver plus d'un an. Ce qui enchante littéralement la directrice (encore en vie après toutes ces années…) qui n'a pas à chercher chaque année un nouveau professeur. Donc, en plus d'être professeur de défense, il assume aussi la fonction de professeur de duel. Un nouveau poste. Si l'on peut dire. Il s'en sort plutôt bien si l'on en juge par les élèves qui sortent de cette école. Ecole qui ne fonctionne pas plus mal avec deux postes en plus et un aménagement pour cracmols.

Il faudra au Lord trois ans pour finalement prendre le poste de professeur de duel. Le temps de se dire qu rester inactif ne lui convenait pas du tout. Il aura eu la chance que très peu de gens connaissent son visage d'aujourd'hui ; McGnagal oui, certains professeurs en place depuis longtemps ont eu peine à le reconnaître mais y sont parvenus, les autres ignorent encore qui il est. Et ceux qui savent se gardent bien de le dire. Les élèves, et encore plus les parents, sont ignorants du fait. Ce qui est très bien ainsi. S'ils apprenaient que Lord Voldemort apprend à leur enfants à se battre… il y a fort à parier que certains feront des esclandres.

Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

Et le temps suit son cours depuis ces changements notoires. Le ministère est en passe de faire, peut-être, passer un projet de révélation aux moldus de notre existence. Il aura fallu près de neuf années de préparation pour oser proposer cette idée, deux ans pour qu'elle soit étudiée, conditionnée, vue et revue des dizaines de fois, étudiées encore et encore… Mais finalement elle est en passe d'être acceptée.

Et moi, aujourd'hui, je savoure juste un matin calme. Je suis au manoir, seul pour une fois ; Cissa est sortie hier soir et Severus travaille en ce moment sur quelque chose qui lui tient visiblement très à cœur. Donc je profite du silence et du calme.

Mais comme ce genre de réveil ne dure jamais longtemps il fallait, forcément, que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte. C'était inévitable…

Mais un elfe va certainement s'occuper de celui-là et le renvoyer assez vite. Ils sont pratique des fois. Sauf que le pop qui retentit dans la chambre m'indiquant la présence, justement, d'un elfe, met mes nerfs à l'épreuve ;

- Monsieur Malfoy Monsieur… Il y a un visiteur qui ne veut pas partir, il dit que c'est important.

- Maudit soit Merlin !

Je hais la voix des elfes de bon matin au saut du lit. Surtout pour m'annoncer qu'il faut que je me lève… Ce que je fais tout de même… Aussi rapidement que possible je me rends présentable et descend jusqu'au salon qui est réservé aux invités.

Mais avant que je n'y soit j'entends un bruit de pas précipités et en trouve l'origine dans un jeune enfant, dix ans au grand maximum. Il a des cheveux d'un gris métallique, mi-longs attachés bas sur sa nuque. Mais ce qui est fascinant ce sont ses yeux. L'un vert l'autre rouge.

-Dred reviens là, et ne cours pas dans le manoir.

Non… je rectifie, ça c'est le plus surprenant. La voix de Drago qui résonne dans le couloir du manoir. L'enfant s'est arrêté devant moi, à quelques mètres. Il me regarde avec un sourire assez discret. Mais j'avoue que là je l'occulte un peu. Là je ne vois que Drago qui vient de sortir du salon. IL a changé. Ses yeux sont voilés, son teint encore plus pâle qu'avant, ses cheveux ont poussés et ont prit une teinte plus opalescente. On dit que les offensés, s'il donnent naissance, embellissent… c'est vrai…

Pour une fois depuis assez longtemps je reste sans voix, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire.

- … Bonjour père.

Il se passe quelques secondes avant que je ne réponde. L'enfant est retourné vers Drago et s'est niché dans ses bras. Avec un sourire je prends la parole.

-Dix ans… Ca a été long Drago. Bienvenue chez vous.


	16. C'est trop tard

Déééésolééééééééée pour le retard J'ai reçu mon nouveau pc jeudi donc j'ai dut tout installer dessus, reconfigurer internet et transférer le chapitre d'un ordinateur sur l'autre... Donc ça m'a prit un peu plus de temps que d'habitude...

mina gomen nasai

So now...  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Poudlard a vraiment été comme une seconde maison pour moi… Enfin non, ça a été le premier endroit où je me sentais chez moi réellement. L'orphelinat je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme « chez moi ». Trop de monde qui me méprisait et me craignait, trop de différences entre eux et moi, pas assez d'espace pour vivre pleinement ce que je voulais, et encore moins pour exercer les dons que je découvrais. Alors pouvoir avoir accès à ce savoir qui suintait des murs presque, c'étai parfait pour moi, vraiment.  
Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Severus se plaignait souvent de devoir rester là bas. Maintenant je vois parfaitement. Bien que nos matières soient différentes, les élèves restent les mêmes et que ce soit en potion ou en duel… ils se valent. Quelques uns sortent du lot chaque année, mais ce ne sont que les exceptions qui confirment la règle.

Bon ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés je l'avoue, ceux qui viennent suivre ces cours le veulent, ils ne sont pas obligatoires et par conséquent il me laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Et ce château, comme chacun le sait, est un mystère perpétuel. On peut découvrir une nouvelle pièce chaque jour sans trop de problème.  
Depuis trois ans que j'officie ici je n'ai pas redécouvert l'endroit dans sa totalité encore. Il y a toujours à apprendre et à comprendre. Et cette année sera comme les autres… mais avant que je ne puisse m'amuser il faut subir l'arrivée des élèves, et la répartition des premières années. Ô joie… J'ai déprécié la mienne, et j'aime d'autant celle des autres. Si seulement je pouvais m'éclipser de cette fichue sale.  
Je pense qu'il aussi le fait que je sois à cette table… J'avais demandé à être professeur ici il y a bien longtemps, l'être maintenant m'est étrange. Je me sens mal à cet endroit… tant pis.

Les enfants défilent, en nombre. Tous répartis dans les différentes maisons… Et comme depuis trois ans je n'écoute que d'une oreille distraite. Pas la moitié n'ira en duel, trop tôt, seuls ceux qui font montre d'une réelle motivation sont acceptés, dans les années supérieures c'est autre chose mais en première année ça fonctionne ainsi. Il leur faut déjà le temps d'appréhender la magie que certains ne font que découvrir. Ensuite plus ils apprennent et plus ils sont incités à venir, et le cours est obligatoire en septième année. Et encore suivant les études u'ils comptent suivre il y a différent niveaux. Mais le tout fonctionne plutôt bien.

Les noms passent les uns après les autres. Laura Bellstorm…. Kate Farly … Mordred Malfoy…  
Toutes les fenêtres de la grand-salle volent en éclat sous les cris des élèves. J'ai les yeux rivés sur l'enfant debout au milieu des bris de verre qui jonchent le sol de toute la salle. Il et replié sur lui-même comme tous mais à ses pieds les éclats de verre font un cercle parfait. Alors soit quelqu'un l'a protégé… ce dont je doute, même si c'est possible, soit il a encore des restes de magie instinctive, auquel cas il n'a rien à faire ici, il est trop jeune. Quoi qu'il en soit je m'en fiche pour le coup, sans tenir compte de Harry qui tente de me retenir ou des protestations des autres je quitte la salle. Machinalement je traverse le château jusqu'au premier passage secret que je trouve qui mène à la chambre des secrets. Pourquoi là ? Parce que c'est :

1 : un endroit accessible à un très petit nombre du fait que toutes les entrées sont scellées et ne s'ouvrent qu'à l'entente du fourchelangue.  
2 : là que j'ai décidé d'installer mes appartements.

J'en ai décidé ainsi lorsque je suis venu ici. Quitte à vivre dans ce château, autant y être à mon aise. De plus la chambre des secrets dispose d'une cheminée que j'ai fait relier au château Peverell. Ainsi je peux aller et venir entre les deux sans aucune gêne. Ce qui est très profitable. Et en plus de ça c'est un lieu chargé de magie et complètement étanche. Ce qui m'a été d'une grande aide lors de mes études et encore aujourd'hui. La magie pure est très volatile et destructrice quoi qu'on puisse en dire.  
Et quiconque entrerait ici sans être fortement protégé et averti d e ce qu'il se passe serait condamné à mort assez rapidement. Pour le moment, et pou encore quelques temps, je ne contrôle pas du tout ma magie. C'est comme ça depuis…un peu moins de dix ans.  
Dix foutues années sans un seul signe et là... là la première chose qu'on voit de lui c'est son fils.

- Tom ! Tu pourrais te calmer un peu ? Tu vas finir par faire trembler le château.

Va mourir…  
Mais mine de rien je contiens un peu ma magie, c'est vrai que ça peut être dérangeant si ça va trop loin. Mais de là à faire trembler Poudlard… Et il fait quoi lui déjà ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Harry ?  
- Me coucher, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, comme d'habitude quand tu t'énerves, le temps continue à passer. Il est près de trois heures du matin, et même si les cours ne commencent que dans deux jours nous sommes conviés dans le bureau de Minerva aux premières heures.  
- En quel honneur ?  
- Mordred. Il n'a pas été répartit, trop jeune selon le choipeau. Alors elle a envoyé un hibou au manoir pour prévenir qui de droit de venir demain pour régler le problème. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il ait reçu sa lettre, elle pense à une erreur.  
- Ce qui est anormal c'est qu'elle ait envoyé une lettre… En tant que directrice c'est à elle de s'occuper de ça.  
- C'est vrai… Je peux aller dormir maintenant ?  
- Tu as des appartements à côté de la salle de cours non ?

Il me regarde, abasourdi par ma réponse. Que le jeu commence. Soyons clairs, je n'ai aucune envie qu'il aille dormir dans cette chambre à côté de la salle de défense.

- Quoi… ? Mais… Rassure moi Tom… Je n'ai pas rêvé quand tu m'as déclaré comme ton compagnon.  
- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé.  
- Alors… Au nom de Merlin, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais retraverser tout le château pour aller dormir alors que ça fait quoi… trois ans que nous dormons ici tous les soirs ?  
- L'exception qui confirme la règle amour. Que veux tu, ce soir j'ai besoin d'air, d'espace…

La phrase qui (enfin) le fait sortir de la chambre des secrets comme une furie. Pourquoi le pousser à bout ? Simple jeu. Cruel ? Non, je n'ai plus le droit ni de torturer, ni de tuer, ni de déployer ma magie comme je l'entends, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à faire d'intéressant. Et… par Merlin, je jure qu'il dormira ici cette nuit, sans aucun doute. Il suffit de jouer avec ses nerfs et il sera à moi. Je le dis, c'est un jeu, une sorte de petite traque.

Je sors tranquillement du sous-sol et vagabonde dans le château à la recherche de sa trace. Je le retrouve à la tour d'astronomie. Il affectionne particulièrement ce endroit. C'est étrange d'ailleurs, moi je m'y sens assez mal. C'est paradoxal non ? C'est ici qu'il a vu son mentor se faire tuer et il aime l'endroit. C'est ici que s'est signée une victoire pour moi et je supporte mal l'endroit… Peu importe. Il regarde dehors le paysage calme. C'est fou, il y a des moments où je ne vois pas le temps passer… Sans un bruit je ferme la porte, la bloque et insonorise la tour de quelques sorts imprononcés. Il sait que je suis là, il est sensible à la magie d'une façon impressionnante. Je vais jusqu'à lui et passe mes bras autour de sa taille, posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il soupire.

- Comment ça se fait que je me fasse toujours avoir alors que tu fais toujours ça Tom ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne m'en plaindrais pas. Il faut toujours que je me fasse pardonner ensuite. Et là aussi tu n'es pas plus inventif que moi.  
- Tu veux de l'inventif ? Excuse toi comme chacun le ferait, dis le moi.  
- Ne pousse pas ta chance Harry…  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai jamais eu droit à ces putains de mots Tom, ni ceux là ni aucun que je serais en droit de demander.  
- Harry…  
- Oui je sais, tu as déjà honoré quelqu'un dont tu tairas le nom de ces quelques malheureuses phrases dont tu me prives. Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. J'aimerais juste que tu changes des fois… Un peu au moins… Comme Drago voulait…

Et voila nous y sommes, le nœud du problème. Drago. Je pose mon front sur son épaule. C'est tout le problème… mon problème. Visiblement lui ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça qu'il revienne dans nos vies. J'ai un peu plus de mal que lui en fait. Pourquoi ? parce que je me suis habitué à cette vie là. Harry, Poudlard, les affaires qui ne pressent pas tant que ça… Et là Mordred arrive, annonçant l'arrivée de son père… demain…

- Demain est un autre jour Harry…

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure avant que mes lèvres ne viennent e perdre dans son cou, lui faisant relever la tête un peu.

- Tom tu… Arrêtes de fuir les conversations.  
- Je suis doué pour ça que veux tu.

Il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien. Il pourrait paraître sérieux si ses pupilles n'étaient pas dilatée presqu' à rendre ses yeux noirs.

-Demain. C'est un ordre.  
-Demain.

Puisque demain je n'aurais pas le choix. Ce n'est pas mes habitudes de retarder un problème, mais celui là est tellement proche que ça ne changerait rien que je m'angoisse la nuit durant. J'ai mieux à faire… beaucoup mieux. Comme répondre à cette bouche affamée qui n'a de cesse de me demander de lui répondre. Répondre à ce corps qui se presse ardemment contre le mien. Ses mains osent, comme toujours, elles se faufilent sous mes vêtements, cherchant à les défaire, par tous les moyens possibles. C'est étrange j'attends chaque fois ce sort... un sort qui ne vient pas, tant pis, ça change toujours. Il vient enfin à bout de ma robe qu'il envoie plus loin, je souris. Impatient. Je viens chercher ses mains et les fait s'attacher d'un sort contre le mur derrière lui.

- Tom! Arrête ça...  
- Tu es trop impatient Harry, profite un peu de ce que j'offre.

Sitôt je m'applique à lui faire perdre le peu de retenue qu'il possédait encore. Je procède à un effeuillage en règle, ne faisant que frôler sa peau. Il se tortille, essaie de se soustraire à ses liens, gémit et supplie. Et cette mélodie est une de celles dont je ne me lasserais jamais. Sa chemise est ouverte et son pantalon n'offre pas de grande résistance sous mes mains. Dont l'une va chercher ce que je désire. Il sursaute, je souris.

- T'as les mains froide Tom.  
- C'est le côté intéressant de la chose voyons, mais si ça te gène je peux aussi arrêter.  
- Non!  
- Ha? Décide toi.  
- Continue...

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un vague gémissement alors que ma main va et viens, torturante, beaucoup trop lente. Mais j'aime le voir se perdre, le voir trembler, le voir à bout... Voir que sa délivrance arrive, très prochaine, dévastatrice et tant attendue... et la lui retirer en retirant ma main.  
Il proteste faiblement, les yeux implorants. Il se demande encore pourquoi j'arrête. Question stupide, pour l'empêcher de venir, pour quoi d'autre? Pour jouer un peu avec ses nerfs, pour ne rien briser... Si tout va trop vite ça ne sert à rien... L'existence est un jeu cruel dont personne n'a les règles, alors les règles... je les invente. En voici donc une nouvelle : Subit. Je veux... ce soir je veux simplement faire ce dont j'ai envie. Ses vêtements disparaissent d'un sort.  
Il frissonne dans l'air frai de la nuit... c'est vrai qu'en septembre il ne fait plus forcément chaud.... Il se échauffera. Pour le moment il se pose des questions. Pourquoi je fais ça... encore, pourquoi je ne dis rien, pourquoi, sans doute, mes yeux sont calmes... Simplement je l'admire pendant quelques secondes. Il est magnifique... vraiment. Ou alors c'est juste la vision que j'ai de lui... Peut-être.

Lentement je m'approche de lui, dès qu'il fait mine de vouloir parler je l'embrasse. C'est encore une manière très sûre de faire taire quelqu'un. Il répond avec une certaine fougue, que je m'efforce de calmer. Peu à peu le baiser se fait plus simple, moins urgent. Plus savoureux par le fait. Mes mains repartent à la conquête de sa peau, la redécouvrant, faisant réagir ses zones érogènes, le faisant frissonner et gémir sourdement.  
Toujours aussi doucement je le prépare, il crochète instinctivement ses jambes autour de mes hanches s'accrochant à ses liens pour se maintenir. Ses mains sont crispées, il a fermé les yeux, il profite pleinement...

_- Tom...vient je t'en prie.  
__- Harry...  
__- Maintenant!  
__- Soit..._

C'est une particularité qu'il a de parler fourchelangue lorsqu'il est au bord de l'extase. D'un sort je fais disparaître mes propres vêtements, qu'il n'avait pu m'enlever et le pénètre d'une poussée. Il se crispe autour de moi, resserrant encore ses mains sur ses liens. Cependant il se détend rapidement, il est habitué et sait exactement ce qui l'attend. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il commence à bouger les hanches que je me permets le moindre mouvement. Me retrouver en lui est à chaque fois un pur délice.  
Rapidement je sens qu'il ne tiendra pas forcément longtemps. Jouer avec lui n'a pas que des avantages...

_- T... Tom s'il te plait..._

Je disperse les liens qui le retenaient... aussitôt ses bras viennent s'accrocher à mes épaules et il niche sa tête dans mon cou étouffant ainsi un peu ses gémissements très peu discrets. Dommage dans un sens qu'il ne sache pas que personne dans tout le château ne peut nous entendre, dans un autre sens c'est agréable. Il a l'air désespéré, noyé de plaisir et s'interdisant de l'exprimer de toute sa force.  
Je m'ingénie à trouver son point sensible et ne mets pas longtemps pour aller le solliciter, jusqu'à ce qu'il cri sans retenue. C'est ainsi que j'aime le voir, complètement perdu, la tête rejetée en arrière, totalement offert. Il ne tarde plus à venir, m'entraînant avec lui. Cette délivrance nous laisse pantelants. Je me retire de lui et nous laisse glisser au sol, conjurant une couverture. Il n'aime pas devoir se rhabiller suite à cela, il dit que ce n'est pas normal, ni logique. Peu importe, ça m'est égal. Il se pelotonne contre moi, cherchant les derniers vestiges de chaleur qui subsistent sur ma peau avant que l'air frai ne ramène la froideur naturelle qui est la mienne.

Un temps que je ne saurai définir s'écoule avant qu'il ne brise le silence qui s'était installé. Sa voix est fatiguée mais amusée.

- Avoue que c'était juste de la manipulation parce que tu ne veux pas dormir seul...  
- Crois-tu? Je n'oserais pas Amour tu me connais.  
- Justement.

Sur ces paroles il se lève et je nous ramène jusqu'à la chambre des secrets où le sommeil ne tarde pas à nous happer.

Le réveil quant à lui arrive bien trop tôt, beaucoup trop. Je sais que d'habitude je ne dors pas forcément longtemps... mais trois heures c'est un peu juste, tous le monde en conviendra... Pire encore lorsque la chose qui vous réveille est un phénix en papier qui n'arrête pas de vous tourner autour. Afin de ne pas le brûler dans la seconde je préfère l'attraper et le déplier. Le phénix est ce qu'utilise l'autre chouette pour m'avertir de tel ou tel événement qui requiert ma présence puisqu'elle ne peut pas venir elle même me chercher.

_Le père du jeune Monsieur Malfoy doit arriver dans moins d'une heure pour régler le problème qui s'est posé hier lors de la répartition. A l'instar de tous les professeurs votre présence est requise afin de savoir si oui ou non nous gardons le jeune Mordred à Poudlard.  
__MM_

Ha oui... ce problème là... Le morceau de parchemin se consume dans ma paume sans que j'en ai réellement conscience. Allez savoir pourquoi dès qu'on me parle de Malfoy, et que ce n'est pas Lucius, il me vient une sourde colère... En soupirant, et sous les protestations de la chose roulée en boule à côté de moi, je sors du lit.  
Environ une demie heure après Harry et moi sommes prêts. Il a des cernes à faire peur mais il est réveillé et décent. Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans le bureau directorial. Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai de forts doutes quant au fait que nous puissions tenir tous dans cet endroit...

Elle nous salut et nous propose du thé afin de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres professeurs et des principaux intéressés. Intéressés qui se font attendre. Tout le corps professoral est là, nous sommes dans une salle annexe au bureau, assez spacieuse pour que nous y soyons tous à notre aise. Mais bientôt je sens sa magie. Il irradie très clairement. J'ignore si les autres l'ont sentit mais Harry s'est crispé, les mains ancrées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Lui l'a sentit au moins... Drago a changé, grandement... Du moins sa magie est devenue totalement différente de ce qu'elle était il y a dix ans. Un changement comme celui-là ne s'opère pas chez un sorcier normalement. Changer la magie c'est comme changer le sang d'un sorcier... C'est dangereux et souvent mortel.  
McGonagal s'aperçoit enfin que quelqu'un vient. Elle s'excuse et quelques minutes plus tard elle revient avec Mordred et Drago. Je fais appel à tout ce que j'ai de self contrôle. Pourquoi? Pour me retenir... De quoi? Je ne sais pas.

Il a changé oui ça c'est certain. Physiquement. Ses cheveux sont plus longs, plus clairs, comme brillants, ou c'est un jeu de lumière. Ses yeux sont comme voilés, perdus dans le vide. Mais ils sont rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré ou passé une nuit blanche... Sa peau est encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était sans que cela paraisse maladif pour autant, juste d'une pureté rare. Il a revêtu une tunique blanche ou... opalescente en fait, sans manche et forcément, faite sur mesure donc près du corps, ainsi qu'un pantalon blanc de même. Par dessus il a une simple cape retenue sur une épaule, elle est d'un vert moiré et changeant.  
Et malgré cette apparente fragilité il semble très sûr de lui. Ses gestes sont lents et précis à la fois, gracieux en somme. J'ai l'impression d'être devant un veela ou quelque chose approchant.

Sa magie aussi a changé. Elle est d'une nature que je ne saurais définir. Elle est volatile dans on entour proche et pourtant parfaitement contenue. Elle l'environne et le suit mais il la contrôle parfaitement. C'est comme si lui et elle se livraient une sorte de combat pour savoir qui l'emporterait de la magie ou de la matière. C'est comme si elle voulait l'engloutir... C'est extrêmement difficile à cerner et à comprendre.

Après avoir salué tout le monde et s'être présenté il s'assoit. Son fils fait de même. Il lui ressemble... des yeux gris, les cheveux caractéristiques de la famille, bien qu'un peu plus métalliques que ceux de Lucius ou Drago. Il a un air assez timide mais fait bonne figure et garde une certaine contenance propre à ceux des vieilles familles de sang-pur. Sa magie à lui aussi est étrange. Comme si on avait bridé sa puissance...

Je n'ai pas bougé depuis qu'ils sont entrés. Je ne sais pourquoi, ce n'est pas coutume chez moi de rester sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un arrive. Harry n'a pas bougé plus que moi, il a gardé les yeux fixés sur Drago, je doute même qu'il ait remarqué le jeune. En le regardant d'ailleurs c'est vrai qu'il ne doit pas avoir onze ans...  
Peu importe le vieille entre dans le vif du sujet en demandant à Drago s'il aurait une idée sur la raison qui a fait que Mordred a reçu une lettre alors qu'il n'est visiblement pas en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

- J'aurais une explication... mais pour ce faire vous devez savoir une chose. Mordred n'est pas simplement un sorcier. C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un sang-pur d' Alliance...

Certains professeurs étouffent quelques exclamations, celui de tradition sorcière a les yeux qui brillent un peu trop à mon goût lorsqu'il les pose sur l'enfant et j'ai l'impression que le pauvre cœur de McGo ne va pas supporter ça... Pour ma part ne réussissant pas à cerner tous les enjeux de cette déclaration... comme la plupart des autres adultes présents...

- Mais... mais c'est illégal...  
- Vous dites? Comment pouvez-vous dire que cet enfant, mon fils, est illégal? Ce que j'ai fait l'était. Maintenant s'il vous prend l'envie de le livrer au ministère, ou même, mais j'en doute, de le tuer, je vous souhaite bien du courage professeur. Et c'est là le centre du problème je pense.  
- Expliquez donc ça...  
- Il faudra alors que j'explique les particularités des enfants d'Alliance...  
- Faites. Nous avons tout notre temps je pense.

Il semble troublé et gêné, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose qui lui était très intime ou difficile. Puis il prend une grande inspiration et commence à parler.

- Je pars de la supposition que tous ici vous avez entendu parlé de ce que sont les Allianes. De ces procédés essentiellement magiques naissent, si la chance vous aide, des enfants. Ces enfants sont fait de magie pure et sont le.. mélange précis de leurs parents. Comme un juste milieu entre les deux adultes. Et ce tant au niveau physique, que moral, et surtout magique. En ce qui concerne Mordred le...  
- L'autre parent?  
- L'autre...? Oui... on va dire cela ainsi. Est... très puissant. Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être remarqué que la magie de mon fils est sous catalyse et...  
- Comment avez-vous osé faire ça à un enfant? Qui plus est le votre Monsieur Malfoy. C'est inadmissible!

Un silence de plomb s'installe dans la pièce. Drago est figé son regard semble encore plus blanc qu'à son arrivée... mais je dois me faire des idées. La chouette est scandalisée au plus haut point, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. Et pourtant j'aurais tout fait pour...  
Elle fait sortir les autres professeurs disant que cela ne relève plus de leur jugement mais du ministère et de la morale. Elle fait sortir tout le monde, moi excepté parce que je représente le ministère à Poudlard et Harry parce qu'il a insisté et qu'elle ne peut rien lui refuser.  
Lorsque nous sommes seuls elle reprend la parole.

- Comprenez que je doive informer le ministère M. Malfoy. Ce que vous avez fait relève d'une violation des lois sorcière. Je ne peux accueillir un enfant comme votre fils à Poudlard.  
- Tant pis alors. Durmstrang lui ouvre les bras. Il a aussi reçu une lettre émanant de cette école, et je sais que là bas ils l'accepteront, quelle que soit l'histoire de sa venue au monde. Merci de m'avoir fait venir pour rien madame.

Il se lève puis se tourne vers Harry et moi. Puis son regard se perd une nouvelle fois, mais pas sur Harry ou sur moi, complètement autre part, dans le vide. Puis un murmure lui échappe.

- Elle est magnifique...

Il est totalement en admiration devant... "elle". Son regard est trouble et pourtant anormalement fixe et brillant, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes sur un sourire faible. Il a un air fasciné par je ne sais quoi.

- Pardon? je vous prierais de...  
- Père! Père revient.

La voix de Mordred est pressante. J'avoue avoir du mal, beaucoup de mal, à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Le jeune retire ses gants, que je n'avais pas du tout remarqué, et prend une des mains de Drago qui juste à l'instant du contact prend une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il sortait d'apnée. Il baisse alors le regard sur sa main.

- Dred...? Qu'est-ce que... Par Morgane je suis désolé fils... Nous allons rentrer au manoir d'accord?  
- Vous n'irez nulle part .  
- Plait-il? Avec tout le respect dont je puisse faire preuve, je dois partir. C'est important.  
- Non, vous allez attendre ici que les Aurors arrivent.

Il fronce les sourcils, avec l'air de celui qui ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, quelqu'un qui commence à paniquer doucement. Sa respiration est tremblante, il se rassoit, mal assuré et pose sa tête au creux de ses mains.

- Si c'est là la seule chose à faire... attendre. Puis-je au moins finir les explications que j'avais commencé?  
- Faites, j'avoue avoir envie d'en savoir plus sur ces lugubre histoire.  
- Lugubre? C'est de l'unique belle histoire que j'ai à raconter dont vous parlez... Peu importe...

Il reste prostré à retrouver une respiration assez calme, du moins moins chaotique que celle qu'il avait, pendant quelques instants. Ne le voyant pas réagir la chouette sort et gagne son bureau. Certainement pour prévenir l'Ordre, en tous cas ceux de l'ordre qui sont Auror.

Harry n'en attend pas plus. Sans hésitation il va vers Drago et referme ses bras autour de lui. Je vois le blond qui se raidit avant de s'abandonner, doucement à l'étreinte, y répondant même. Ils commencent à parler à voix basses, enfin Harry parle surtout, il pose des questions, de nombreuses questions.  
L'enfant quant à lui s'approche de moi, il a remit ses gants et me regarde sans un mot. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui me dérange, si j'ai entendu Drago comme je le pense il a placé une catalyse sur lui. Une catalyse est une source de magie qui enferme le trop plein de puissance chez un sorcier. En général on utilise ce procédé dans les prisons. C'est ce qu'on nomme habituellement une bride, lorsqu'on bride les pouvoir d'un sorcier en somme, on le rend aussi puissant qu'un cracmol.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est dérangeant, il y a autre chose. Sans trop y croire je lance un finite imprononcé. Ce qui se révèle alors a de quoi me couper la parole. Son apparence change, pas énormément mais assez pour que j'ai l'impression de me retrouver devant un souvenir de moi à quelques détails prêts. Il a un œil rouge et un vert, ses cheveux sont gris cendré, assez foncé tout de même et dans un désordre qui me rappelle vaguement ceux d'Harry.

- Il te ressemble n'est-ce pas...?

La voix presque éthérée de Drago me fait sursauter. Il s'est levé et Harry le tient par la taille. Il a tendance à oublier assez vite ces dix dernières années je trouve... passons.

- C'est... entre autre pour ça qu'il y a ces sorts autour de lui. Je sais, ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant de son âge mais... je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre pour que ça ne soit pas flagrant. Il vous ressemble beaucoup trop pour que le rapprochement ne soit pas fait. Si je l'ai mis sous catalyse c'est parce qu'il a vos puissances. C'est... c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'il soit accepté ici. Mais... je suis désolé. J'ai seulement pensé à lui.. Et je... je voulais revenir avant, crois moi Tom c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu des problèmes. Trop... et... je l'accable trop c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas....  
- Père arrête je t'en prie, tu vas trop loin.  
- Je n'ai jamais su... c'est pour ça... je voulais juste... je ne savais pas que ça... Trop tard... Pardonne moi...

Il a tremblé de plus en plus, agité par des spasmes incontrôlés. Il n'a pas fini une seule phrase et a perdu toute cohérence avant de purement s'effondrer dans les bras d'Harry. Mordred a l'air autant soulagé que profondément inquiet. Il a de nouveau retiré ses gants et pris les mains de Drago dans les siennes. Harry pour sa part commence à paniquer. Il appelle Drago tant qu'il peut.

- Harry! Stop! Arrête, ça ne sert à rien, va chercher la chose qui sert de directrice à cette école et l'infirmière.  
- Mais Tom....  
- Maintenant!

Je transforme rapidement un des fauteuils présent en lit et y dépose Drago alors que Harry sort en trombe de la pièce. Le gamin s'est assis sur le lit et ne lâche pas prise.  
Cet enfant... mon enfant... Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Mordred?  
- C'est l'éther...

Je vois, avec beaucoup d'étonnement j'avoue, qu'il pleure. Il récite des phrases que je ne comprends pas tout en se balançant doucement, ne lâchant pas les mains de son père. L'éther... il est drôle... si il pouvait donner une définition ça m'aiderait un peu plus je pense. Peu à peu l'enfant se calme, il arrête de psalmodier et souffle un peu. Il a l'air inquiet toujours mais un peu moins que quand Drago est tombé. J'approche une main du front couvert de suer de l'alité.

- Non, ne le touchez pas s'il vous plait... ça n'a jamais été bon...  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- S'il n'y a pas de lien par le sang ce n'est pas bon et...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Harry revient, il aura fait vite, avec l'infirmière et l'autre chouette. Pomfrech s'approche directement et avant qu'elle ait pu faire mine d'avancer à moins d'un mettre un bouclier se met en place. Un bouclier presque blanc qui l'empêche de passer. L'infirmière me regarde comme si c'était de ma faute, ce qui pour une fois est totalement faux. Je lui souris en conséquence, le genre de sourire qui dit qu'on est désolé mais que, non, ce n'est pas de ma faute... avec la dose d'hypocrisie qui s'impose.

- Mordred, c'est toi qui fait ça?

Il baisse les yeux, comme honteux, et acquiesce.

- C'est impressionnant, vraiment. Si même sous catalyse tu arrives à produire ça, je ne m'étonne pas que Drago ait eu recours à ça...  
- Vous trouvez? C'est plus gênant qu'autre chose, je ne maitrise rien du tout, ça arrive quand ça veut et pas forcément aux bons moments...Je n'aime pas n'avoir aucun contrôle...  
- C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu entres à Poudlard Dred...  
- Père? Tu dois retourner au manoir, ils pourront t'aider comme le faisait Grande-mère.  
- Je sais, je sais... mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut l'expliquer...

Ses yeux se perdent à nouveau mais cette fois sur le plafond de la pièce. Ils sont comme ceux des aveugles, complètement blancs et vides. J'entends des sanglots juste à côté et vois Mordred. Il est complètement replié sur lui, les jambes encerclées par ses bras. Ses yeux évitent soigneusement Drago.

- Mordred?  
- Je veux rentrer au manoir, je veux qu'il aille mieux et je ne veux pas revenir ici. Jamais!

Lorsqu'il lève les yeux sur moi ils sont d'un noir profond, et sa magie est clairement visible à travers eux. Tumultueuse et violente, sans aucune retenue si ce n'est la catalyse. Si elle n'était pas là je n'ose imaginer l'état dans lequel la pièce serait. Le pire c'est que je ne parviens pas à vouloir le contraindre par la force...

- Cela sera. Mais d'abord annule le bouclier que tu as levé.  
- Je ne sais pas comment faire!  
- Calme toi et imagine seulement qu'il n'est plus là.  
- J'ai déjà essayé.  
- N'essaie pas de le faire, fait le.

Il ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Petit à petit je sens la structure du bouclier se dissiper. Puis finalement il disparaît totalement. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment que les voix des trois autres occupants de la pièce se font entendre, assez forte d'ailleurs. Alors c'était aussi un bouclier sonore... de plus en plus intéressant. Rapidement je tente de calmer les deux hystériques qui nous servent de directrice et d'infirmière. Leur expliquant qu'il n'y a rien à faire et que, même si ça leur déplait et que ça déplait au ministère, aux lois et aux aurors... aucun des deux ne restera une minute de plus à Poudlard. Harry lui s'inquiète de Drago et parle un peu avec Mordred.

C'est une chose bien que nous ayons en général les mêmes idées lui et moi, bien que nos façons de les appliquer soient souvent différentes...  
Quand je fini d'imposer l'évidence du départ de Drago ce dernier se lève, il a les yeux toujours dans le vague, comme s'il était complètement autre part. Que son esprit du moins était ailleurs...  
Peu importe pour le moment. McGo en vient aux menaces... très peu persuasives. Dans le style : si vous faites ça n'espérez pas revenir un jour ici, les Aurors seront mis à votre poursuite,... Ce à quoi je répond simplement qu'il n'y a qu'une personne dans tout Poudlard capable de m'arrête et que, visiblement, il n'en a pas très envie. Je me tourne alors vers lui, il se tient dans le dos de Drago le regard sûr.

- Tu t'occupes de lui, retournes au château j'arrive.

Il acquiesce et transplane avec Drago. Je sais, normalement aucun transplanage n'est possible dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Si l'on excepte le directeur premièrement et ceux qui parviennent à outrepasser cette règle. Le transplanage est juste une concentration forte de magie. Or dans le château il y a un seuil à ne pas dépasser si on veut faire un sort. Il suffit à partir de là de savoir canaliser sa magie et faire en sorte qu'un transplanage n'en use que peu. C'est tordu, mais on est à Poudlard, rien n'est normal ou évident.  
La vieille... les deux en fait, me regardent comme si je venais de faire quelque chose de complètement impardonnable et particulièrement horrible.

- Remettez-vous en, vous survivrez. Par contre... n'espérez pas revoir Mordred ou Drago ici, à moins que vos idées ne changent.

Mais avant que je n'aille vers le gamin pour transplaner à mon tour... on va dire qu'un griffondor ne sait pas accepter simplement les évidences et qu'elles essaient de me retenir. Seul Harry à assez de pouvoir et d'ascendant sur moi pour ça. Je dévie leurs sorts d'entrave et autre avant d'ériger un bouclier et d'aller voir Mordred. Il a les yeux grands ouverts mais ne bouge pas, ne parle pas non plus.  
Je lui souris, il est étrange... mais bon.  
Sans prendre le temps de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit je le prend par le bras et nous fait transplaner au manoir Malfoy.

Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait venir Harry ici directement? Parce que Lucius n'a toujours pas levé l'interdiction. Tranquillement nous entrons, j'ai accès au manoir depuis quelques temps, ce qui est assez pratique. Un elfe se présente, je lui ordonne d'aller trouver Lucius. Pendant ce temps nous allons dans un des salons. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive il règne un silence de plomb entre l'enfant et moi. En même temps je vois mal ce que je pourrais lui dire. Tant pis.

Dès l'arrivée de Lucius Mordred va se réfugier entre ses bras, j'avoue c'est étrange à voir... La dernière fois que j'ai eu droit à ce genre d'image, l'enfant était Lucius et l'adulte son propre père...  
Rapidement j'explique la situation et je le vois pâlir progressivement tandis que ses yeux se font encore plus durs et froids qu'habituellement. Sans plus attendre nous transplanons au château et directement nous allons dans mes appartements, je doute qu'Harry soit allé autre part.

En effet nous le trouvons qui parle à Drago, lequel est devant la baie vitrée entrain d'admirer la pluie visiblement.

- Ca ne sert à rien il ne vous entend pas M. Potter.

Il fait volte face d'un coup.

- Pourquoi?  
- A cause de l'éther. C'est une force contre laquelle les mots ne peuvent rien du tout, seule la magie peut faire quelque chose.

Encore cette histoire d'éther, Lucius mon ami, tu me dois des comptes pour cette fois. Mais pas maintenant, là il avance tranquillement vers Drago et, à l'instar de Mordred quelques minutes plus tôt, lui prend les mains, se plaçant devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi la vue.  
Quelques secondes passent dans un silence parfait avant que Drago ne sursaute, prenant une grande respiration, comme la dernière fois à Poudlard.

- Père? Qu'est-ce que...?  
- Ca devient dangereux Drago, même le pulsar ne t'aidera plus à présent j'en ai peur.  
- Pourquoi? Combien.... de temps?  
- Près d'une demie heure je pense. Je te ramène au manoir, tu dois te reposer maintenant d'accord.

Sans plus un mot les trois Malfoy se dirigent vers la sortie, avant qu'Harry ne réagisse. Il demande des réponses, des explications quant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. J'avoue avoir moi-même des... questions qui restent sans réponse. Mais si j'exprime quoi que ce soit maintenant je risque d'être un peu violent. Lucius répond qu'il retourne au manoir, prévient quelqu'un pour qu'il reste aussi là bas puis qu'il revient pour expliquer ce qu'il se passe...

Peu m'importe ce qu'il se passe pour le moment... une des information qui retient la plus grande partie de mon attention... C'est qu'à ma connaissance, seul Abraxas savait utiliser la puissance d'un pulsar...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Chacha** : le retour de Drago dans le couple? Je pense qu'il devra y avoir quelques explications avant qu'il ne revienne dans le couple ;)


	17. Un espoir comme une lueur éthérée

Bien alors... désolée (encore une fois) mais je n'imaginais pas que mon boulot me prendrais autant de temps ^^' Je suis crevée à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi et n'aspire qu'à un sommeil réparateur. Seulement je pense à mes lecteurs et j'écris souvent jusqu'à minuit... ce qui n'aide pas à dormir tout le monde en conviendra...

Donc! Pour cette raison c'est avec deux jours de retard que je poste ce chapitre... et humblement (autant que je puisse faire, c'est à dire pas beaucoup) que je demande un sursis ^^ Je n'aurais pas le temps de préparer le nouveau chapitre pour dimanche... mais pour dimanche d'après il le sera c'est certain -_-

voilà voilà...

Ceci étant dit :

enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

J'ai dut garder un certain calme depuis que je sais qu'il est revenu... C'est vrai pour contre balancer la nature assez violente de Tom... Mais là ce n'est plus possible je crois...  
Avoir vu Mordred a été douloureux, revoir Drago a été douloureux, le voir dans cet état me fait toujours mal, savoir que son père savait qu'il aurait des problèmes et qu'il ne nous a rien dit... Je ne le supporte plus je pense.

- Harry? Calme toi, ça va aller...

- Non! Ca ne va pas Tom. Ca fait mal... Ca fait dix ans, c'est long dix ans, et je... j'avais espéré qu'il reviendrais plus tôt et qu'il irait mieux. Il avait l'air bien quand il est partit et là... là il a un truc dont on ignore tout et que ton cher Lucius nous a caché, soit dit en passant.

Avec une jolie insistance sur le "cher". C'est vrai quoi, je peux me poser des questions, j'ai l'impression que ce blond en sait plus sur Tom que je ne pourrais jamais en apprendre. Comme s'il avait passé sa vie avec, ou qu'il était son confident...ou... plus. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça moi, ça va pas bien. Il s'approche et chasse de la main une mèche qui était tombée devant mes yeux. Avec un sourire qu'il réserve seulement lorsuq'on est seul il me prend dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est aussi difficile pour moi, crois le. Mais il faut garder la tête froide. Et arrête d'en vouloir à Lucius, il en sait beaucoup sur moi, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas avec lui que je dors d'accord.

J'acquiesce doucement. C'est vrai ce qu'il dit, je le sais, mais j'ai du mal à ne pas douter. Quand bien même ça fait dix ans que je les côtoie tous les deux assez souvent, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter...  
Mes mains, posées sur sa poitrine, se crispent un peu. Je sais que ça va être étrange.

- Jure le moi Tom...

Oui je suis faible, oui j'ai besoin d'être rassuré... qui viendra me le reprocher? Quiconque a un jour aimé a un jour eu besoin d'être sûr de l'autre. Du moins je pense... Il me fait relever la tête et plante ses yeux dans les miens, il est terriblement sérieux.

- En veux tu le serment? Si c'est le cas je le ferais.

Non... ce n'est pas la peine, ce que je vois dans ses yeux me suffit amplement. Et c'est juste beau. Je cache mon visage contre son épaule et me serre contre lui. C'est impressionnant la façon dont je suis devenu dépendant de lui. J'ai eu le temps pour ça... le temps de le voir humain, sensible et fort... il sait résister à presque tout ce qui lui arrive sans broncher. Il est la force que je n'aurais jamais...

- Qui plus est, même si j'avais des volontés sur Lucius il refuserait. Il est déjà engagé et fidèle avec ça.

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ce mariage, il est totalement factice, comme les trois quarts des mariages de sang-pur...

- Si je puis me permettre j'aimerais que vous évitiez de parler de ma vie privée et encore moins de mon mariage messieurs.

Je sursaute, sa voix et froide, tranchante... Comme d'habitude en fait mais là en plus il est agressif. Je cache de nouveau mon visage comme un gamin prit en faute... c'est presque ça d'ailleurs, excepté le fait que je ne suis plus ce qu'on peut appeler un enfant.

- A ta guise Lucius. Tu reviens bien vite, tout va bien?

- Oui il y avait déjà quelqu'un au manoir, au pire Mordred est un enfant intelligent et il sait quoi faire dans l'absolu.

Il peut dire ce qu'il veut j'ai juste l'impression qu'il va à un enterrement avec l'air qu'il a. Il est sérieux, fermé et fatigué... Pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, notez bien, mais quand même c'est étrange de le voir comme ça. D'habitude il est juste indifférent à tout, là on dirait qu'il va tomber le masque et avoir l'air humain. Je jure, ça fait bizarre...  
D'une main au creux du dos Tom me pousse doucement vers le salon. Nous nous y installons et Malfoy demande du thé... comme si c'était le moment. Lorsque nos tasses arrivent il verse dans celles qui nous tend quelque chose que... comme beaucoup de potions je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est...?

- Une bride courte. Ça vous empêchera de me tuer. Je sais votre susceptibilité, à tous les deux, et votre attachement à Drago... Même s'il a faiblit grandement au cours de ces dernières années au profit d'un tout autre.

- Ce sont des reproches?

- En bonne et due forme oui. Mais peu importe.

Tom boit sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il a put mettre dedans, personnellement j'attends quelques secondes avant de m'y risquer... C'est vrai quoi... Un homme que vous avez toujours détesté et qui vous l'a bien rendu verse un truc louche dans votre tasse... Sincèrement, même s'il me disait que c'était complètement inoffensif j'aurais du mal à boire. Mais finalement je suis toujours en vie... Tom aussi. Et même si je me sens un peu faible on peut dire que tout va bien...  
Et d'un coup, sans prévenir je bascule... Enfin j'en ai l'impression. C'est super bizarre là j'ai l'impression de voir et pourtant il n'y a rien de défini devant mes yeux. Je cherche plus ou moins quelque chose... enfin je tente, je n'ai même plus l'impression de bouger en fait. Et puis au bout d'un moment je vois quelque chose... de magnifique vraiment. C'est comme... comme une étendue sans fin mais qui serait exclusivement constituée avec de la magie... de la magie pure qui s'étend à l'infini devant mes yeux. C'est simplement beau. Il y a un mélange de couleurs et de... non-couleur je dirais quelque chose qui n'est pas définissable et en mouvement perpétuel. Comme vivant...

Aussi brusquement que je suis parti je reviens au salon du château... sauf que je suis devant la fenêtre et que je regarde le parc devant les falaises... Quand est-ce que j'ai bougé. Je suis un peu étourdit et il me reste comme une impression désagréable, de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu. Quand je me tourne je vois Tom avec une flamme d'un vert émeraude au creux de la main, il a l'air complètement fasciné par ça. Puis il semble lui aussi revenir à la réalité sous les yeux de Malfoy qui arbore une mine encore plus sombre qu'avant j'ai l'impression. La flamme se dissipe doucement jusqu'à plus rien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était Lucius?

Sa voix est faible, comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- Ce que je vous ai fait boire est ce qu'on appelle une porte éthérée. C'est une potion qui vous amène juste devant l'éther.

- Et c'est...?

- Pour ce qui va suivre je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre et de rester, autant que faire se peu, calme et raisonnable.

Je viens m'assoir à côté de Tom, il me fait flipper à parler comme ça on dirait que quelqu'un va mourir...

-Lorsqu'il y a dix ans je vous ai parlé de ce que comptait faire Drago je vous ai dit que les issues à la Raiponse était la vie ou la mort de l'enfant rien de plus. C'est vrai... sauf qu'il y a un danger pour celui qu'on appelle l'offensé, celui qui créé l'enfant. Drago dans votre cas. Créer un être de magie pure, ou presque, demande un oubli total de sa propre condition et de sa propre existence, c'est entre autre pour ça que les Alliances ont été interdites. Lorsque l'enfant vient au monde l'offensé perd une grande source de magie, le potentiel qui le rattache à ce monde. Il a alors deux choix. Basculer dans l'éther ou rester conscient.  
L'éther... c'est à peu de choses près ce que vous venez de voir. Il est différent pour chacun selon ce que sa magie désire. C'est un monde dans lequel vous ne voyez que les émanations de magie pure et forcément à vos yeux elles sont attirantes et mortellement attractives. Et par le fait, le temps ne vous parait pas le même. Vous êtes restés dans un état contemplatif environ une heure.

Suite à ces révélations il se tait... Et Drago dans tout ça? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Visiblement l'éther au final ce n'est pas si mal que ça... Si? Enfin c'est magnifique, le temps pas plus vite, mais à part ça il n'y a pas vraiment de rapport avec ce que j'ai vu à Poudlard. Dray on aurait dit qu'il faisait une crise de je ne sais quoi assez violente.

- Et pour Dray? C'est quoi le problème...?

- Il...il est entrain de devenir ce que l'on nomme un éthéré. Un être seulement animé par la volonté de voir l'éther et d'y rester à jamais. Un éthéré est conscient, il bouge et vit, pense, respire normalement, mais il est obsédé par l'éther. Le temps passant d'une toute autre façon il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe et finit par se laisser mourir. Sans s'en rendre compte. Le problème se pose là déjà d'une part. De l'autre... Drago refuse l'éther. Il sait les danger de cet état et le refuse. Cependant sa magie le réclame et de ce fait l'épuise.

- C'est réversible?

- Oui... mais le concernant j'ai des doutes. Pour le moment avec Cissa et Mordred nous arrivons plus ou moins à le garder conscient mais viendra un moment où sa volonté va flancher. Ce jour là il sera impossible de le récupérer.

- Quel est ce moyen?

- Parvenir à créer quelque chose que sa magie reconnaitra plus que l'éther et qu'il voudra plus. Pour le moment la présence de son fils suffit. Il a toujours désiré un enfant depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre ce que cela implique.

- Et tu aurais une idée de ce "quelque chose"?

- Oui... mais c'est mal partit. Et ça je ne peux vous le dire, si ce n'est pas ça et que je me trompe je perdrais définitivement le seul enfant que j'ai jamais eu et que j'aurais jamais. Et ça je ne le veux pas, pour rien au monde...

S'installe alors un silence étrange. Pas tendu, pas lourd non juste... étrange, un silence avec des non-dits. Toujours sans rien dire Malfoy se lève et s'en va. Quelques secondes après seulement Tom se lève, environné d'une aura plus que meurtrière. Ce n'est que cela qui me pousse à mon tour à sortir. Et ce que je vois est... inédit on va dire, dans le style, jamais ça ne s'est vu ou fait ou quoi que ce soit... jamais.  
Tom est juste entrain de plaquer Malfoy contre un mur, après l'avoir attraper par le col... C'est... étonnant comme image... je le jure.

- Comment as-tu put faire ça Lucius? Pourquoi?

- Lâchez-moi.

- Réponds-moi!

S'ensuit un silence très très lourd... électrique je dirais, chargé de magie et d'envie très très meurtrières. Je...comprends plus ou moins la réaction de Tom. Nous pensons souvent la même chose, mais nos façon d'agir sont totalement différentes. Là où s'emporte, comme à présent, moi je suis plus d'avis de m'enfermer dans une pièce, seul ou avec lui et de ne pas bouger simplement à penser... oui ça m'arrive... Enfin déprimer un peu quoi.  
Puis au bout d'un moment la prise de Tom se fait moins forte. Il lâche Malfoy qui avec une rapidité que je ne lui connaissais pas s'éloigne de quelques mètres. Il a un air profondément dégoûté, à la limite de vomir.

- Ne refaites jamais ça...

- Parle, maintenant.

- Et qu'auriez-vous fait si je vous l'avais dit? Vous seriez parti à la recherche de Drago, vous l'auriez retrouvé, obstiné comme vous l'êtes... et vous auriez réussi un effondrement mental complet.

- Explique-toi.

- Si Drago est partit, c'était, entre autre, pour concrétiser un rêve. Mordred. S'il était resté peut-être que jamais cet enfant ne serait venu au monde. Et quoi que vous puissiez en penser il tient à cet enfant plus qu'à sa propre vie, il en est lui-même la preuve, de son abnégation et sa dévotion. Il n'aurais jamais donné une Raiponse si cela ne lui tenait pas à cœur. Il avait deux raisons de le faire. Vous deux, et Mordred. Satisfait? Si vous l'aviez retrouvé aussi... vous seriez passé à côté de l'histoire que vous vivez avec Potter en ce moment. Pensez-y.

Après avoir presque craché ces phrases il fait volte face et s'en va sans que Tom ne fasse un geste. Il soupire. Pour ma part... d'un côté c'est vrai que le départ de Drago nous a poussé à nous entendre et de fil en aiguille... Mais de l'autre côté... Je ne sais pas s'il était resté, je me demande si ce que dit Malfoy est vrai ou si c'est juste parce qu'il était en colère ou... ou quoi d'ailleurs? C'est étrange de réagir aussi fortement. Tom n'a pourtant rien fait de très grave...  
Tant pis pour le moment j'ai juste envie de... de me poser, de penser à ce qui vient d'être dit. Ce que je fais, je retourne dans le salon et m'assois par terre devant la fenêtre à juste regarder la pluie dehors... il pleuvait tout à l'heure? Je me demande si en me concentrant j'arriverais à revoir ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure...  
Tom arrive dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrête juste derrière moi. Et pendant quelque temps nous restons là, juste à ne rien dire. Puis juste avant de sortir il dit qu'il va faire des recherches sur l'éther. C'est tout lui ça... savoir, encore et toujours plus, il ne fait jamais rien à l'instinct, il prépare absolument tout à l'avance, il ne part jamais en terrain inconnu... Des fois c'est rassurant, c'est indéniable,..mais j'aimerais bien une fois de temps en temps qu'il agisse juste à l'instinct, comme il le pense sur le moment et sans y réfléchir. Il n'y a que ses colères qui se passent ainsi... La journée passe tranquillement. Je vais à l'orphelinat, comme une fois chaque semaine depuis dix ans... demande des nouvelles des enfants à Carmilla, fait un peu le tour, je vais me promener sur le chemin de traverse, et jusqu'à des endroits dont j'ignore le nom. Le trnasplanage aléatoire est dangereux, mais très pratique dans un sens, pour se vider l'esprit.

Qu'est-ce que ça fait si Drago est revenu? C'est la question qui me trotte dans l'esprit depuis ce matin. Qu'est-ce que ça va changer et comment je vais m'y adapter. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien oublié de lui... Est-ce que je l'aime encore? Après l'avoir revu aujourd'hui, oui sans hésiter. Est-ce que je suis prêt à prendre le risque de peut-être détruire ce que je vis avec Tom à son profit? Au profit d'une histoire dont je sais qu'elle a démarré plus qu'étrangement. Je ne sais pas. C'est le cœur de mon problème.  
Avant... au temps de Poudlard, et d'avant même, et encore après, jusqu'à maintenant en fait... toute ma vie je suis partis du point de vue qu'on n'aime suffisamment qu'une personne à la fois. Si on aime c'est exclusif. Mais là je me rends juste compte que je ne sais pas faire la différence entre ce que je ressens pour l'un et pour l'autre. J'ai aimé Dray, de toute mon âme, c'est certain, je l'aime encore oui c'est sûr... mais au profit de Tom je l'ignore... Ça va faire sept ans presque que Tom a... pris la place en quelque sorte de Drago dans ma vie et l'en chasser, ou accepter à nouveau Drago... je ne sais pas si je pourrais. C'est compliqué, très compliqué, un peu trop sans doute pour moi. J'aime les choses simples, le sentiments clairs... Dpuis mon enfance j'ai été entraîné dans des choses compliquées, depuis que j'ai Tom, et même Drago avant, il gère un peu ma vie. Pas qu'il décide d'absolument tout soyons clair, mais ils ont été, chacun d'eux, une personne sur laquelle j'ai pu me reposer et pour qui je n'était pas sur un piédestal. Juste un autre humain normal si on peut dire. Je n'ai pas eu à jouer aux héros ou à les impressionner...

A la fin de la journée, de retour au château, assis au bord de la falaise à regarder la mer se fracasser sur les rochers en bas, j'en suis toujours au même point, j'ignore où tout ça va me mener, si j'irais le revoir, ou du moins si je tenterais de le voir. Et il y a aussi cette histoire avec Mordred... Si je juge, juste par ce que je sais et ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces dix ans,... il serait mon fils aussi... autant que celui de Drago et de Tom... Ça aussi j'ai du mal à aborder l'idée, même dans le monde de la magie... déjà que deux hommes puisse avoir un enfant de leur sang, qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de coucher pour ça, c'est assez difficile à avaler... alors à trois c'est pire. C'est juste que mon esprit refuse l'idée en fait je crois. C'est trop abstrait je pense. Je sais que Modred nous ressemble à Tom et moi, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendre compte qu'il peut être mon enfant. Et puis... il a déjà... quel âge? Moins de onze ans mais pas très loin sans doute. Entre neuf et dix... Mais bon, le fait est qu'il et déjà "grand" si je peux dire. Ses premières années, seul Drago les a vu. Sa naissance, se premiers, mots, premiers pas, premiers tout en somme...  
Et sa naissance d'ailleurs...? Comment ça s'est passé? Connaissant un peu l'histoire de la Raiponse (oui j'ai écouté Malfoy quand il en parlait et oui je m'en souviens) ça ne sera certainement pas quelque chose de normal ou logique.

Un glissement froid contre ma jambe me sort de mes pensées. Nagini... Je ne sais pas si c'est normal pour un animal de vivre aussi longtemps mais elle est agréable. Elle vint se lover contre moi, sans être pesante, juste présente et reste quelques temps sans bouger.

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait obtenu que tu puisses aller et venir au manoir Malfoy à ta guise.

- Il est allé là bas?

- Non.

- Malfoy et venu ici?

- Il vient de partir, mais oui il était là.

- Merci du message. Pourquoi Tom n'est pas venu lui-même?

- Il dort.

Déjà à cette heure? Il n'est quand même pas si tard. Oui il fait nuit, mais il n'est pas tard. On est en automne, le soir tombe plus vite et le soleil ne se lève que tard. Mais il n'est pas tard ce soir... Et franchement s'il est dans la chambre et qu'il a l'air de dormir ça doit être le cas, surtout pour que Nagini dise qu'il dort...  
Pendant encore quelques temps je réfléchis. Si Malfoy a levé l'interdiction, c'est qu'il a des raisons de croire que ça peut être bon pour Drago, ou que du moins ça ne lui sera pas nocif. Mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. L'avoir revu m'a fait mal, beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais et je n'arrive pas à comprendre ou à savoir ce que je dois faire. Un rapide tempus m'indique qu'il est à peine dix heure du soir. Il n'est pas encore trop tard...  
Je transplane dans un coin de perdu de l'Irlande. Au beau milieu d'une plaine se trouve un village tranquille, un peu loin de tout. Je le traverse jusqu'à une maison dont certaines fenêtres sont encore allumées. Quand je frappe c'est une petite fille rousse qui vient ouvrir.

- Tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci non?

- Mais non... Il n'y a pas école demain. Donc je peux rester plus tard.

La voix du père du petit ange qui m'a ouvert demande qui c'est.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit aussi tard Ron?

Il apparaît avec un immense sourire prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Il me fait entrer et de suite je retrouve un climat qui me convient. Chaleureux, familial et heureux. Hermione arrive rapidement disant qu'elle finissait de coucher leur deuxième enfant. Une autre fille encore. Mais alors qu'elle vient pour me prendre dans ses bras, comme toujours lorsqu'on se voit, Nagini commence à siffler. La petite prend peur, Ron commence à s'énerver, disant que je ne dois pas amener cette chose ici. Oui je sais... Ils ont... enfin surtout lui, a très mal accepté ma relation avec Tom. C'est compréhensible, et il rejette tout ce qui peut lui être rattaché, Nagini en fait partie. Hermione l'a mieux pris, mais c'est pas encore ça... Ça passera, comme tout.  
Pour le moment simplement Nagini part se nicher quelque part dans un coin sombre (très rares dans cette maison) et y reste. Je passe la nuit à parler, à leur raconter que Drago est revenu, avec un enfant, et que je me sens complètement perdu dans cette histoire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Eux, ils ont été mes amis depuis le début, à trois on pense toujours mieux, les décisions sont toujours plus réfléchies, surtout avec Hermione dans le coup.

Donc nous parlons, jusqu'à très tôt dans la matinée. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, et j'ai tellement de mal à savoir ce que je dois faire. Eux aussi visiblement. Ron serait d'avis que je laisse Tom pour Drago invoquant "de deux maux il faut choisir le moindre". Ce qui me déplait assez je dois l'avouer. Je sais qu'il a toujours des idées très tranchées sur les serpentards, sur eux deux en particulier, mais quand même... Il pourrait un peu se modérer non? De toute façon Mione est là pour ça. Au final, même si j'ai passé la nuit là bas, à parler, à réfléchir, et peu de temps à dormir, je ne suis pas plus avancé qu'hier. Je rentre au château, sans avoir oublier de prendre Nagini sinon Ron serait capable d'en faire un sac. Arrivé là un elfe me dit que Tom est partit, au ministère. Je vois la gazette de ce matin sur la table. Notre sortie de Poudlard a fait des vagues, encore heureux qu'un petit nombre soit au courant que Tom a été Vooldemort...  
Oui "a été" je ne le considère plus en tant que tel, il a oublié ses plans de conquête du monde et d"éradication des moldus et créatures magiques... Donc, dans mon esprit, il n'est plus Voldemort... et je n'arriverais pas, de toute façon, à vivre à ses côtés en me disant qu'il est toujours le même...Qu'il a toujours la mentalité de celui qui a tué mes parents... et tant d'innocents,... Non il a changé, en bien mieux, il est différent en bien des points.

Je passe une journée à m'entraîner. Ça me vide la tête. Je m'entraîne à la magie sans baguette, imprononcée, intuitive, toutes les disciplines qui ne sont pas dans le programme d'étude normal. Ça me fait étrange de savoir que je n'irais plus à Poudlard, et tout ça peut-être pour rien en définitive. C'est vrai si jamais Drago ne... veut plus de nous, ou si le temps passant nous ne pouvons plus être ensemble ou je ne sais quoi, si jamais rien ne se passe pour le mieux, jamais je ne retournerais là bas. Je n'y ai pas pensé au moment où j'ai transplané hier... C'est vrai, ça s'est juste imposé, Tom était d'accord aussi... Mais ça me fait bizarre, Poudlard a été comme une maison pour moi, je ne peux pas dire que les Dursley aient été une famille, mais à Poudlard si... j'ai trouvé une famille, plus ou moins, je m'en suis composé une. Et maintenant, à moins d'un changement dans l'esprit de Minerva je n'aurais plus le droit d'y aller... Ça fait un peu mal aussi.  
Mais l'entraînement m'aide à oublier ça aussi. Quand je termine il se fait tard, j'y ai vraiment passé toute la journée... Tom n'est toujours pas rentré... enfin si il est rentré pour repartir peu après disent les elfes. Il est venu me voir mais qu'il n'a pas voulu me déranger, ça c'est Nagini qui le dis. C'est possible, il l'a déjà fait. Il reste dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle d'entraînement et ne fait aucun bruit. Il ne se manifeste que quand j'ai terminé ou que j'ai fait quelque chose de trop dangereux qu'il a du mal à réprimer lui-même... quand je perds le contrôle quoi. Mais bon le sujet n'est pas là.

Sur un coup de tête je transplane au manoir Malfoy. Je sais que si je ne fais pas ça de cette façon et si je réfléchis trop je n'irais jamais. Me voilà donc devant les imposantes grillles qui ferment le domaine des Malfoy... A-t-on idée de construire des choses aussi grandes...? J'entre, avec une impression étrange, je traverse l'allée qui sépare les grilles du manoir. Au loin j'entends des paons, enfin je crois que ça en est. Le manoir est impressionnant, imposant et franchement sombre... voire glauque... mais c'est comme tout, on doit s'habituer... enfin j'espère pour eux parce que moi là il me fait juste frissonner ce manoir. Et pas de plaisir...  
Finalement j'arrive aux portes. C'est peut-être parce que le ciel est plombé aussi que j'ai l'impression qu'il est glauque cet endroit... Possible. Arrivé donc je frappe. Je me sens ridicule là... J'attends pendant bien cinq minutes je pense avant que les battants de la porte ne s'ouvrent. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur, c'est très différent de a dernière fois que je suis venu. Une genre de voix dans ma tête me dit que la dernière fois je suis venu en journée et pas à je ne sais quelle heure du soir... Un elfe, que j'avais complètement occulté, me demande de le suivre. Je m'exécute assez docilement en fait... la dernière fois que je suis venu les couloirs étaient longs et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me perdre... Au moins les murs ne bougent pas, les couloirs ont l'air normaux... c'est déjà ça, j'arrive dans un salon dans les tons neutres. Bleu, blanc,... des choses comme ça. C'est accueillant en somme... Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de m'attarder que Malfoy arrive.

- Bonsoir. Nous ne vous attendions plus.

- Je... suis désolé, il m'a fallu du temps pour réfléchir et me décider. La situation n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de simple...

- J'en conviens. Et si elle est difficile pour vous, soyez certain qu'elle est douloureuse pour Drago. Il aurait aimé revenir plus tôt soyez-en assuré, il n'a simplement pas pu.

- Pourquoi? C'est la seule question qu'il me reste.

- C'est à lui de vous le dire je pense. Il est entrain de coucher Mordred, il se fait tard pour cet âge.

- Comment vous l'avez pris?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Le fait que Drago soit revenu avec un enfant...

- Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte ça? Je le devais, puisqu'il est de mon sang. Mais cet enfant est celui de Drago, qui plus est il est adorable, bien que très réservé. Sa condition de fils d'Alliance n'aide en rien, ce ajouté à son don tactile en font un enfant presque craintif.

- Je suppose... je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de savoir quoi que ce soit sur lui. Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux aller voir Drago?

- Je vous y mène.

Sans plus un mot il me mène à travers les couloirs du manoir, après deux escaliers et des portes qui se ressemblent toutes jusqu'à une chambre dont la porte est entrouverte. A voix basse Malfoy père me dit de ne pas faire de bruit jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus de voix, puis il s'en va. Où je n'en sais fichtrement rien mais bon... ça le regarde après tout. Pour ma part je m'avance et surprend Drago à parler. Il a une voix douce et calme, reposante. Peut-être un peu plus grave que dans mon souvenir...

- ... nuit là ils conçurent un enfant. Un enfant unique qui n'existait que grâce à la magie des dieux. On leur avait dit : _les enfants qui seront mis au monde suivant la nuit de Beltane seront ce que vous avez de mieux. Mais ils vous faudra mériter cette naissance. C'est un grand honneur qui vous est fait._ Puis Morgane tomba malade, une maladie qui n'avait pas de source que les Dames purent trouver. Elles disaient : _tu perdras l'enfant, la Déesse ne t'avait __pas choisie toi. Tu perdras cet enfant._ Mais elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il était le symbole de son union avec celui qu'elle aimait, quand bien même elle ne l'eut rencontré qu'une fois, elle savait qu'elle en était amoureuse. Et après plus de deux ans de maladie et de faiblesses de toute sorte, l'enfant vint au monde. Comme cela avait été dit, il était ce que ses parents avaient de mieux. Il avait la puissance de Morgane, la beauté de ses deux parents et d'Arthur il eut le charisme, et plus tard l'habileté au combat à l'épée.

- Et Morgane...? Qu'advint-il d'elle? Elle a guéri?

- Oui, et elle éleva son fils, lui donnant le nom de Mordred.

- Ca ressemble à une Alliance père.

- C'en était une, non pas la première, mais une des plus importante.

- Elle n'a pas été éthérée?

- Non, Par Morgane, elle était puissante fils, l'éther l'a tentée, longtemps, mais elle y a résisté pour l'amour de son enfant et le souvenir chéri d'Arthur.

- Alors toi aussi tu vivras père.

Un silence pesant s'installe. Je ne suis pas dans la pièce, mais c'est tout comme. Les questions de Mordred sont... tellement innocentes et pertinentes.

- Oui fils ne t'inquiète pas. Pour ton amour et juste leur souvenir si Morgane m'abandonne, je vivrais.

- Merci père.

- Bonne nuit Mordred.

J'entends quelques bruits de tissus, une dernière fois Drago souhaite une bonne nuit à son fils puis il sort fermant doucement la porte. Il n'est même pas surpris de me voir là. Les mains posées à plat contre le bois, le front aussi, il souffle, sa respiration est tremblante un peu. Il a l'air tellement faible... Mais d'un coup il se redresse avec un sourire dans les yeux.

- J'avoue que je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Je suis heureux de te voir Harry.

-Et pourtant il m'a fallu du temps pour me décider.

-Un jour? Tu trouves ça long? J'aurais attendu plus tu sais... Tu as changé s'il ne t'a fallu qu'un jour pour te décider.

-En fait je...

-Peut importe... tu dois avoir des questions je suppose. Suis moi.

Je m'exécute... je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis venu là uniquement sur un coup de tête... sans y penser plus que ça... Après quelques couloirs nous arrivons dans un salon, toujours au second étage. Et le mélange des couleurs griffondor et serpentard y est parfait. Juste bien dosé... le mélange est assez harmonieux... enfin bon.  
Il s'assoit dans un fauteuil et m'indique celui qui lui fait face. Il a une jambe pliée, le pied reposant sur le siège, l'autre aussi est pliée mais à plat. On dirait un enfant... Un silence s'invite entre nous. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire. Il doit le sentir...

- Père est alarmiste lorsqu'il parle de mon état tu sais... quoi qu'il ait put dire, il en fait sans doute trop. Je vais bien.

- Il est très inquiète pour toi tu sais.

- Oui je sais... il y a de quoi, mais j'ai Mordred, il me suffit. Je me contenterais de lui, je l'ai voulu, et je veux l'élever. Je ne compte pas devenir un éthéré tout de suite tout va bien.

Ça sonne faux, horriblement faux, son regard me fuit depuis qu'il a dit que ça allait bien. Alors rien ne va bien du tout. Absolument rien. Dans ce cas... autant rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite.

- Pourquoi tu es partit?

- Ho... Je croyais qu'il te l'avait dit depuis le temps. J'ai essayé de concilier vos deux caractères, j'avais besoin de vous deux à mes côtés. Mais ça n'a pas marché du tout en fin de compte et vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer... je n'ai pas supporté ça. Je sais que mon départ a été brutal et sans signe avant coureur mais j'en avait besoin...

- Et tu avais besoin de partir dix ans!? C'est long tu sais? Je t'ai attendu...

- Pas dix ans.

- Quoi?

- Tu ne m'as pas attendu dix ans.

- C'est..

- Non! Non ce n'est pas un reproche, surement pas... Mais... J'ai voulu revenir plus tôt je t'assure. Normalement je devais concevoir Mordred et revenir, ça aurait du prendre... deux ans au plus... Mais il y a eu des complications...

Il baisse la tête et se tait. Je ne dis rien, ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé mais visiblement ça l'a beaucoup affecté, le pousser à parler ne l'aidera pas.

- J'ai... failli mourir pour le mettre au monde. Tu verras Tom a un livre sur la naissance des fils d'Alliance au château. Mais je... j'avais perdu énormément de magie, je n'en avais presque plus pour me maintenir en vie, Mordred était né beaucoup trop puissant pour que je le maîtrise. Il avait déjà presque quatre ans quand j'ai eu assez de force pour me rendre compte qu'il avait grandit. J'ai perdu toute notion de tout pendant ces trois ans... enfin presque cinq puisque sa conception... je l'ai passée dans le coma. Elle a duré longtemps...  
Et après ça je... Il avait trois ans, presque quatre ans, je ne... je ne pouvais pas le changer d'environnement à cet âge. C'est compliqué, tout ça a un rapport avec l'Alliance, les donc de sang-pur mais je t'assure que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je n'aurais pu revenir qu'après ses sept mans mais à ce moment... J'ai eu peur... Je me disais que ça faisait sept ans que vous n'aviez aucune nouvelle, que vous aviez dut vous refaire, trouver quelqu'un d'autre, refaire vos vie en somme... J'avais raison finalement. Je ne savais pas que vous... que ça irait aussi bien entre vous. Je l'espérait, mais je voulais être là à ce moment... Mais sept ans c'était trop long pour revenir et dire "Coucou, je suis rentré, je vous présente votre fils. Dit bonjour Mordred. " ce n'est pas moi et tu le sais.

- Non c'est vrai. Toi tu es lâche.

Il ouvre et ferme la bouche comme s'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à encaisser la chose. Il aurait pu revenir. Toute ses histoire de sang-pur c'est du vent. Juste quelque chose qu'ils ont inventé pour se trouver une différence et clamer qu'ils sont supérieur aux autres.

- J... Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas revenir. Et quand... quand j'ai eu sa lettre pour Poudlard et celle pour Durmstrang... Je ne savais pas que vous y travailliez. Je te le jure. Je l'ai appris... le jour d'avant. J'aurais choisi Durmstrang si j'avais su que... que ça vous déplairait autant, que vous étiez devenu amant, que je n'avais plus rien à faire entre vous. Crois moi Harry.

Il a l'ai complètement paniqué, son regard est fuyant quand ses yeux ne sont pas fermés. Il a une mains crispée sur le ventre, l'autre qui bouge sans arrêt de la bouche à sa nuque en passant par ses cheveux. Plus ça va et plus j'ai l'impression que ses yeux deviennent clairs. Ça doit être une illusion d'optique.  
Puis d'un coup ses yeux se fixent, grands ouverts, sur moi. Il a la bouche ouverte et peine à respirer.

- Empêche moi Harry... Empêche moi de partir.

Ses yeux sont presque entièrement blancs, comme les yeux d'un aveugle... en pire. Il tremble quelques secondes avant de se figer, de se détendre et de perdre toute émotion. Comme à Poudlard. Là c'est à moi de paniquer légèrement. Je me lève, lui n'a pas bougé, sa tête est retombée en arrière sur le dossier du siège, il a une léger sourire assez étrange sur les lèvres. Comme... comme s'il était complètement partit autre part. Pas très assuré j'avance une main pour le secouer, histoire de le ramener un peu. Mais avant que je puisse l'atteindre je me retrouve expédié contre le mur le plus proche avec pertes et fracas. Je me relève douloureusement, lui aussi mais il va se poster devant la fenêtre, les mains à plat sur la vitre le regard complètement perdu dehors. Et pourtant... après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil il n'y a absolument rien dehors. La nuit s'est installée, il y a une fontaine, quelques arbres, une serre un peu plus loin mais sinon... absolument rien.  
Et là je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. Rester et attendre de voir s'il se passe quelque chose? Sortir et aller chercher quelqu'un? En même temps je risque plus de me perdre qu'autre chose... Donc attendre semble toujours la meilleure chose à faire.  
Mais bon... au bout d'un moment je me dis qu'il faudrait quand même que je fasse quelque chose. Il ne bouge pas, regarde droit devant lui un point dont j'ignore tout, il est pâle comme la mort, ses yeux sont définitivement blancs,... Et en fait tout en lui le fait sembler presque... transparent... enfin... transparent c'est un peu fort mais comme si il allait partir en fumée au premier coup de vent. La nuit dehors accentue l'effet sans doute...

Donc avec un dernier regard je sors de la pièce et choisi une direction au plus grand hasard. Au bout d'un moment je suis certain de m'être perdu dans les couloirs et pourtant ils me disent quelque chose. Au bout d'un moment je me souviens pourquoi, je me retrouve devant une porte que j'ai déjà vu, avec Tom, la première fois que je suis venu ici. La salle d'entraînement de cent vingt étages...  
Oui j'exagère, mais on n'a pas idée de faire des pièces de deux étages de haut. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert. Tant pis, j'entre, des fois qu'il y ait quelqu'un ou que je puisse trouve un genre de panneau indicatif qui me dirait par où est la sortie de ce foutu manoir qui est un labyrinthe! Mais à peine je suis entré que je vois des sorts lancés à tord et à travers. Sitôt j'érige un bouclier, aussi puissant que je peux.  
Mais en descendant vers le centre de la pièce je remarque que les sorts ricochent sur une sorte de barrière autour de la courtine... Ce qui est assez pratique finalement. J'abaisse mon propre bouclier et arrive finalement en bas dans une porte qui donne sur... l'arène? Ça y ressemble vraiment, une grande pièce circulaire avec un sol en terre battue et au milieu... enfin quelques fois au milieu, Malfoy. Et pour le coup je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver sur un champ de bataille dans un autre camp que le sien... si le cas était il y aurait fort à parier qu'il serait un atout majeur pour ceux avec qui il serait. J'ai déjà vu Drago s'netraîner à l'épée, je les ai vu ensemble s'entraîner une fois mais là... Là c'est autre chose. Il est seul et il a deux épées. Les sorts fusent et touchent des cibles mouvantes, à tous les coups, pas une fois il ne rate. Ses mouvements sont fluides, rapides et précis.

Et d'un coup tout s'arrête et j'ai à peine le temps de faire un mouvement pour éviter un sort... certainement particulièrement vicieux. Il a une lame pointée vers moi, l'autre le long de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Il est essoufflé, ses cheveux ont dut être attachés un jours mal là ils sont retenus lâchement par un cordon de cuir. Il irradie littéralement de magie. Pas à la puissance ni à la façon de Tom, mais c'est autre chose... de pratiquement hypnotisant...

- Potter!

- Drago... Il... est étrange, il ne bouge plus.

Malfoy pâlit d'un coup. J'essaie d'expliquer rapidement alors qu'il range ses épées et prend une chemise... oui détail oublié il n'avait qu'un pantalon... en cuir de ce que j'ai vu. Mais rapidement nous sortons de la pièce, il pose des question précise auxquelles j'ai du mal à répondre. C'est vrai quoi... ça s'est passé tellement vite.  
Lorsque nous arrivons là où j'ai laissé Dray, Malfoy refait ce qu'il a fait au château mais ça prend un temps fou pour que le plus jeune ne donne un signe de vie. Il est agité, sa respiration est chaotique, irrégulière et il tremble. Il ne semble même pas se rendre compte que je suis là. Malfoy père l'emmène dans une autre pièce qui communique avec celle là et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Il demande des explications. Alors je raconte calmement exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et je n'arrive pas à comprendre... toujours pas. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement émotif, je ne vois pas pourquoi là maintenant...  
Et que personne ne me ressorte cette histoire d'Alliance, Raiponse ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur les spécificités des sang-pur... Je n'y crois pas, et n'y croirai que devant le fait. Au bout d'un moment il sort disant que je peux rester si je le veux, que de toute façon que je reste ou parte le cas de Drago va s'aggraver, il espère juste que ça sera moins difficile et douloureux pour lui si je reste.

Alors je reste, je vais dans l'autre pièce, qui s'avère être la chambre de Drago, sans trop de doute. Mais ce n'est pas la même que la dernière fois... C'est étrange... Pourquoi il a changé de chambre, et pourquoi la fenêtre ne donne absolument pas sur la même image que la pièce juste à côté alors qu'elle est orientée de la même façon...? Peu importe. Tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment c'est Drago qui parait fantomatique dans son lit. Je sais pourquoi il me semblait faible, ça se voit maintenant... il a beaucoup maigri... sa respiration est calme et régulière, sur la table de chevet il y a une fiole qui doit être de la potion de sommeil sans rêve... mais version très puissante sans doute. J'invoque un fauteuil dans lequel je m'installe comme je peux. Ça me fait bizarre de le veiller à nouveau... la dernière fois n'était pas très joyeuse, cette fois ci l'est encore moins si j'en crois Malfoy...

Je crois que finalement je m'endors... enfin sans aucun doute puisque ce sont les gémissements de Drago qui me réveillent. Il bouge, beaucoup, serrant les draps convulsivement, il est en sueur et parle dans son sommeil. Il semble répondre à quelqu'un. Disant que ce n'est pas sa faute, qu'il aurait voulu revenir plus tôt, que ce n'est pas par peur... mais qu'en fait si ça l'est mais pas tout à fait. Mais par dessus toutes ces paroles il n'arrête pas de dire "va-t-en, laisse moi revenir".  
Puis il se réveille en sursaut, les yeux humides, comme prêt à pleurer. Il est agité et tourne la tête en tous sens... avant de me voir, là il se fige. C'est comme s'il avait peur de moi, il baisse la tête, m'évite et s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit.

- Je dois m'excuser de ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas digne d'un hôte. Tu n'auras plus à être témoin de ça.

Sa voix est tellement froide que j'en frissonne. C'est impressionnant. Sans que j'ai pu faire un geste il se lève, aussi frai que s'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Je me lève à mon tour, il ne doit pas tant bouger, vu ce qu'il vient de se passer...

- Euh Drago... Tu ne devrais pas rester couché? Ton père...

- Est beaucoup trop alarmiste, je vais bien. Je survivrais tu n'auras pas ma mort sur la conscience et dans peut de temps tu ne sauras même plus que j'existe, Mordred non plus, ou ce sera tout comme. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

Je reste bouche bée devant ce qu'il vient de dire. Il me fait quoi là? Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre et le retourne face à moi.

- Tu fais quoi là? Tu ne vas pas bien. C'est un fait et franchement j'ai du mal à encaisser ce que tu viens de dire là tu vois. Je viens te voir pour avoir des explications, tu fais un truc complètement fou et dès que tu te réveilles tu m'envoies sur les roses? C'est quoi ça? Tu m'expliques?

- De la lâcheté. Quoi d'autre?

Il se défait de moi et s'en va dans l'autre pièce, puis prend une autre porte et s'enferme. Puis des bruits faibles sont frappés à la porte de la pièce principale. Je vais ouvrir et tombe sur Mordred. Il est habillé, réveillé... Il est quelle heure là?

- Ho... Bonjour M. Potter. Père est là?

- Euh... oui...

- Vous pourrez lui dire que le petit déjeuné est prêt? Nous l'attendons... Vous vous joignez à nous ce matin?

- Je... ne sais pas du tout.

- Non Dred. M. Potter va retourner chez lui je pense. Il a un compagnon qui doit se demander où il a bien pu passer sa nuit.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix carrément glaciale de Drago. Sans plus un regard il passe devant moi emmenant son fils avec lui. Le petit par contre lui me regarde souvent par dessus son épaule... Personnellement je les suis, ils doivent sans doute repasser par le hall pour aller je ne sais où ailleurs... Et j'ai passablement raison. Arrivé là Drago fait comme depuis qu'il est réveillé, il m'ignore le plus parfaitement du monde. Je me vois, plus ou moins, contraint de sortir du domaine et de transplaner au château.

Là j'explique à Tom ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a l'ai préoccupé aussi. E ne sais pas ce qu'il voudrait pour... plus tard, à propos de Drago. J'ai peur de demander... peur aussi d'un rejet total de Drago comme je l'ai subit chez lui, et aussi d'un refus total de Tom...

Pendant quelques jours nous n'avons absolument aucune nouvelle venant du manoir, rien du tout. J'apprends par la gazette que Drago est introuvable, les Aurors nous cherchent Tome t moi pour enlèvement, et Drago pour cette histoire d'Alliance. Mais ni lui ni Mordred ne sont trouvables pour le moment. Sauf aujourd'hui.  
Au saut du lit un fou (sans aucun doute) vient frapper aux appartements de Tom, prétextant quelque chose d'urgent. Après nous être levé nous gagnons la Grand-Salle ou se trouve Mordred. Il semble juste au dessus de tous ceux qui sont là, il se fiche totalement de qui est là, qui parle et qui dit quoi semble-t-il, il est totalement extérieur à ça... Croyez le ou non, chez un enfant de pas dix ans ça fait un drôle d'effet.  
Un mangemort (oui il y en a toujours...) nous dit qu'il n'a parlé à personne depuis qu'il est là... depuis qu'il a transplané ici, et ce sans déclencher d'alarme... Ce gamin est un mystère vivant. Le petit s'avance vers nous, nous salut et puis tend un parchemin à Tom.

- En tant que mes parents, vous devez donner votre accord pour que je sois redirigé sur Durmstrang... Puisque vous êtes anglais j'aurais dut aller à Poudlard, ceci étant impossible, Durmstrang est un second choix. Mais il me faut votre accord pour pouvoir y être accepté.

- Et pourquoi Drago n'est pas venu lui-même?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit clairement, mais il a dit qu'un enfant ne peut avoir que deux parents.

- Bien... Harry, fait ce que tu veux, je refuse de signer quoi que ce soit en faveur de Durmstrang.

Pardon? Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi?

Tom se tourne vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Drago est fier, et il veut s'éloigner de nous n'est-ce pas? Tant que je n'aurais pas de raison claire à ce choix je ferais ce que je peux pour qu'il vienne ici. Si nous sommes d'accord pour que Mordred aille à Durmstrang il n'aura plus aucune raison de venir nous voir. Et je ne veux pas ça.

Ce qui veut simplement dire que réintégrer Drago dans notre vie ne lui déplait pas tant que ça si j'arrive à lire entre les lignes. A moins que je ne me trompe et que ce ne soit simplement que ce qu'il dit...


	18. Autre chose

1 = désolée de l'attente

2 = merci d'avoir attendu

^^ ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents... j'espère juste qu'il plaira autant que les autres ^^'

Enjoy  
;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

J'ai bien cru qu'il allait tuer tous ceux qui croiseraient sa route quand il est arrivé... enfin quand ils sont arrivés. Lucius et Drago, un transplanage d' escorte sans aucun doute. Pourquoi je l'ignore mais tant pis ce n'est pas important. Drago est dans un état que je n'ai jamais vu. Je l'ai déjà vu en colère... mais dans une telle rage jamais. En même temps depuis qu'il est revenu il a complètement changé donc... Mais un Malfoy doit toujours être maître de lui-même si je ne m'abuse... Sa magie est très agressive et presque visible autour de lui. Son visage est fermé, mais ses yeux... Ses yeux, qui à l'origine sont gris, balancent vert un violet des plus sombres. Ce qui est très étrange...  
Par contre il va falloir que je revois les protections anti transplanage de ce château... sachant que les deux Malfoy viennent de transplaner dans mes appartement, endroit le plus protégé de l'édifice.

- Où est-il?

- Bonjour Lucius, Drago...

- Répond moi salopard, où est-il?

- Drago calme toi.

- Non père, pas avant que je ne sache où il est!

- De qui parles-tu Drago? Qui peux-tu donc bien chercher ici?

- Mordred. Mon fils!

- Ton fils...? Il me semble, si je n'ai rien raté, qu'il est aussi notre fils à Harry et moi. Non?

D'un coup toute la magie qui l'environnait disparaît, se fane. Son regard se fait distant, ses yeux reprennent leur couleur normale et fuient tout ce qui peut être ma personne. Il baisse la tête se mordillant les lèvres. Il est devenu un paradoxe ambulant, tellement lunatique pour si peu... Fascinant.

- S...S'il vous plait Monseigneur...

- Qu'est donc devenu le Malfoy qui ne s'abaissait jamais à supplier?

- Il est devenu père et il est mourant. Son seul fils étant aussi la seule chose qui le retient sur cette foutue terre il y tient énormément et il n'a plus le loisir d'être fier. Mais si vous insistez Maître... gardez-le, expliquez lui pourquoi je l'abandonne, pourquoi il ne me verra plus. Je vous demande juste de lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie... c'est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne vraiment désormais.

- Si c'est cela ta seule condition, soit rassuré je le ferais.

Il blêmi d'un coup. Une sorte d'atmosphère de profonde détresse envahi la pièce. Il papillonne des yeux tout en coulant un regard mal assuré vers Lucius qui depuis qu'il est là n'a rien dit. Puis sans un regard de plus il sort de la pièce, je crois vaguement entendre un "merci" très faible, mais j'ai dut rêver cela.  
Lucius pour sa part ne bouge pas. Il semble attendre... mais c'est autre chose à son propos qui me trouble un peu.

- Tu ne dis rien?

- Et pour dire quoi, si ce n'est que la promesse que je vous ai fait il y a de cela dix ans est on ne peut plus d'actualité.

Ha oui... "S'il meurt je vous tue". Banal comme menace, mais venant de lui et concernant Drago... ça devient un peu plus dangereux.

- Et comment t'y prendrais-tu mon ami? Je n'ai nul besoin de te rappeler qui je suis, Harry étant en plus à mes côtés... tu n'as que peu de chances de parvenir à tes fins si cela devait arriver.

- Les...moldus ont développé des trésors d'imagination en ce qui concerne la façon de s'entretuer. Si Drago vient à mourir je n'hésiterais pas à m'abaisser à cela.

- Au moins je suis prévenu et sais à quoi m'attendre. Et toi qu'attends-tu?

- Mordred.

- Vous y tenez donc tant?

- Il est de sang Malfoy, donc oui, nous y tenons. Mais ce n'est pas pour le ramener au manoir. Drago ne supportera plus de le voir, c'est juste pour lui expliquer rapidement ce qu'il en est. Chose que vous ne sauriez faire.

- Plait-il?

- Seul un sang-pur le peut.

- Modère tes paroles

- Sinon? Vous allez priver votre fils de ceux qu'il a jamais connu depuis sa naissance? Vous y perdrez bien plus que nous. Il est rancunier et a une excellente mémoire, de plus Drago, est le seul parent qu'il connaisse. Par le sang je suis trop éloigné de lui. Vous et Potter, êtes au même niveau que mon fils, sauf que Mordred ne vous connait pas. Il a seulement entendu parlé de vous, et maintenant qu'il est sous votre seule garde, il va vous en vouloir de toute sa force d'enfant. Soyez juste prêt à cela.

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit face aux libertés qu'il prend la porte s'ouvre sur Harry et Mordred. Le plus jeune a un sourire discret mais sincère sur le visage. Harry pour sa part a un air plus concerné, plus grave.  
La première chose que fait l'enfant est d'aller vers Lucius qui le fait sortir du salon, je suppose qu'ils parlent et ce pendant dix bonnes minutes. Harry lui est resté silencieux après être venu s'assoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, je n'ai personnellement pas brisé ce silence, il en saura assez bien assez vite je pense. Quoi que le visage fermé et plus du tout heureux de Mordred doive l'inquiéter je pense...

- Mordred...? Ca va?

- Non. Mais il faudra bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Je voudrais savoir, si cela ne vous gêne pas, où je passerais mes nuits à l'avenir. Puisque le manoir m'est interdit désormais.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Drago vous a abandonné mon éducation magique à ce que j'ai compris. En tant que sang-pur et suivant les traditions ainsi que ma naissance, je n'ai plus le droit de retourner au manoir Malfoy... quand bien même j'en porte encore le nom.

Ils continuent à parler pendant quelques minutes. Harry posant des questions inutiles comme il sait le faire, Mordred répondant avec une verve peu commune pour son âge. C'est ennuyeux. Vraiment. Mais je maintient, sa façon de parler est... très avancées pour un enfant. Comme s'il raisonnait déjà à la façon de quelqu'un de plus âgé, comme s'il comprenait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il devrait. Comme s'il avait été forcé de grandir un peu trop vite que ce qu'il aurait dut...  
Et d'un coup, sans que j'anticipe quoi que ce soit, il y a une explosion de magie. Une déflagration énorme. Par réflexe je prends Harry et nous enveloppe d'un des boucliers les plus puissants que je connaisse. Il doit bien se passer cinq minutes avant que je ne réalise que la déferlante de magie pure qui est entrain de dévaster mes appartements appartient au gamin. Il ne contrôle apparemment plus rien du tout. Il a les yeux fixés sur nous, les poings serrés... Mais ce qui est troublant c'est la couleur de ses yeux... entièrement noirs. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois ça sur lui. Puis d'un coup, aussi subitement que ça a commencé, tout s'arrête. Le gamin s'effondre sans autre forme de procès. Ce n'est qu'après que j'annihile le bouclier que j'ai créé...

Il est puissant... il me plait cet enfant...

- C'était quoi ça?

- Ca... c'était de la magie brute.

- Tom... c'était plus puissant que toi.

- Je sais. C'est ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le fait. Qu'as-tu put dire pour le mettre dans un état pareil?

- Quoi? Je... rien. Je ne sais pas. Il s'est énervé d'un coup.

- Peu importe, le fait est là. Nous allons assurer son éducation magique Harry. Tu comprends ce que ça implique?

- Non... pas vraiment.

- Nous devons lui apprendre à utiliser et à contrôler sa puissance. Ça va être... intéressant pour le moins. Tu m'aideras?

- Mais... enfin...

- Tu es professeur non? Alors tu enseigneras, comme à Poudlard. De ce que j'ai entendu il est intelligent, et il a un potentiel immense. Apprendre ne devrait pas lui poser de grosses difficultés. Je serais avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même?

- Mordred a déjà une bonne raison de me détester, ce n'est pas la peine que j'en rajoute sinon il n'arrivera à rien.

Il opine doucement, un peu méfiant, ce qui est logique vu qu'il ne sait pas la moitié de l'histoire. J'appelle un elfe pour qu'il prépare une des chambres les plus proches de mes appartements pour le gamin. Ça devrait suffire. Il a été habitué à la grandeur des Malfoy, mais le dépaysement ne devrait pas être trop prononcé au château.  
Mais avant de parler de quoi que ce soit je transporte le gamin dans la chambre qui vient d'être préparée pour lui. Harry est resté dans mes appartements et s'emploie à réparer ce qui peut l'être. Et moi... moi je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de ce gamin qui dort, plus ou moins. Et c'est mon fils... ça doit être ça qui m'est le plus difficile à envisager je pense. J'avais pensé à un enfant, de Drago, c'était prévu, avec l'Alliance... Avant que tout ne dérape. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir un jour considérer Mordred comme mon propre fils. J'avais pensé élever cet enfant que nous aurions eu, le voir grandir... Bêtement comme dans une famille normale... Mais il faut croire que rien ne se passe comme prévu...  
Sans extrapoler sur les origines de cet enfant pour en revenir à son éducation... S'il parvient à créer et libérer une telle quantité de magie juste à cause de ses sentiments et en dépit de la bride que lui a mis Drago... C'est que, comme l'a soulevé Harry, il est, et de loin, plus puissant que je ne le serais jamais. D'un côté ça me gêne de savoir cela... mais savoir qu'il ne sera pas avec mes ennemis est un contrepoids plus qu'acceptable. Pourquoi ne se retournera-t-il jamais contre moi? Parce que même si Drago meurt et qu'il m'en veut à mort, les volontés de son père primeront toujours sur ses propres envies. C'est une chose qu'il y a de bien avec les sang-pur, tout ce qui a trait au sang est presque sacré pour eux.

C'est aussi ce qui fait qu'ils sont embêtants et font des choses stupides parfois... Tant pis. Il en va ainsi partout et pour chaque chose.

Après quelques minutes à penser ainsi je sors de la chambre du gamin et retourne dans mes appartements qui ont repris un aspect un peu plus...ordonné. La déferlante de puissance que Mordred a généré était impressionnante. L'éduquer va être une expérience sans précédent.

Pendant deux mois le gamin fait ce qu'on lui a appris à faire : il ne montre absolument aucune émotion. Un vrai mur d'impersonnalité et d'indifférence respectueuse, voire de froideur.  
Son éducation se fait vite et bien. Il apprend parfaitement ce que Harry lui montre. Une fois en général suffit pour qu'il intègre le principe et s'en serve. Il a une facilité déconcertante à utiliser les sorts. Je me demande souvent quelle sera sa limite... s'il en a une. Ses capacités n'ont connu jusque là aucun obstacle dont il n'ai triomphé. Et la moindre étant la difficulté des sorts... mais ce qui est étonnant à son âge c'est sa résistance à la fatigue. Jamais il ne s'est plaint, et tous les jours il s'est levé, a exécuté les demandes de Harry et mes ordres, sans broncher, sans demander de temps pour se reposer autre que celui que nous lui accordons normalement.

Et puis un jour... à la fin octobre, Lucius nous demande un jour pour lui. Que nous lui laissions Mordred juste un jour, le pire c'est qu'il a lourdement insisté pour ça. C'est rare de sa part... Mais au final j'accepte... Ça laissera un jour à Harry pour souffler et pour réaliser ce qu'il est entrain de faire. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps d'assimiler qu'il est entrain d'éduquer son propre fils. Il le sait mais ne le réalise pas encore je suppose. Et ça lui laissera aussi le temps de voir ce qu'il va faire apprendre au gamin quand il reviendra. Puisqu'au vu de la vitesse d'apprentissage il n'a pas bien réfléchi à la suite du programme. Il vit au jour le jour, prévoir n'est pas dans sa nature... Tant pis.  
Et aussi un jour pour souffler pour le gamin. Ce qu'on ne lui a pas laissé depuis deux mois. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne façon d'aborder les choses mais c'est la seule que je connaisse. Et comme Harry n'a pas l'air de s'y opposer je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais d'idée.

Mais donc pour aujourd'hui Mordred n'est pas au château. Ce qui veut dire que Harry va rester au lit jusqu'à... au moins midi si je l'en sors à ce moment là. Il n'est pas paresseux au sens propre du terme... mais il est plus avisé de le bouger un peu quand même.  
Exceptée sa flemmardise la journée se passe bien... voire très bien. On ne se rend compte du besoin de sommeil et de repos que lorsqu'on s'arrête. Et travailler deux mois à entraîner quelqu'un qui apprend très vite est fatiguant. Sans parler du ministère qui peste contre moi pour le pseudo enlèvement perpétré à Poudlard, les Aurors qui recherchent Drago et Mordred, et donc le projet de loi sur l'ouverture de notre monde aux moldus est stoppé... Mais pour aujourd'hui j'envoie tout le monde mourir.  
Je veux juste du calme. Et pour la journée entière je l'obtient. Tout se passe tranquillement. C'est étrange... plaisant mais étrange.

Au terme de cette journée Mordred reviens. Comme pour la première fois il transplane dans la Grand-salle. C'est fou qu'un gamin de cet âge trouve la puissance de transplaner mais niveau magie plus rien ne m'étonnera venant de lui. Ce qui pique ma curiosité en revanche c'est ce qu'il tient dans ses mains. Un paquet, un peu plus d'un mettre, emballé rapidement... Et lui a un sourire que je ne lui ai que rarement vu...

Lentement le serpent toujours accroché à mon bras se déroule et suit l'enfant. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard il s'avère que l'objet en question est une épée... une épée sorcière. Allez savoir pourquoi le fait de n'avoir pas été mis au courant de ce... petit achat m'énerve.  
Pas l'achat en lui-même mais ce qu'il représente. Qui dit épée dit entraînement. Et... cela je ne l'avouerais devant personne, je sais manier une épée, mais les Malfoy sont beaucoup plus versés dans cet art que je ne le suis. Ce qui implique que sa formation aux armes se fera avec eux et non ici. Lorsque Lucius et Drago m'ont abandonné son éducation magique, il n'était en aucune façon, question d'entraînement à l'épée aussi.  
Sans plus y réfléchir je transplane au manoir Malfoy. Je trouve Lucius facilement dans un des salons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épée?

- Il a neuf ans aujourd'hui, c'est une tradition de la famille.

- Pardon...?

Un instant... j'ai cru entendre qu'il avait neuf ans aujourd'hui. Ça doit être une erreur.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne? L'épée ou son anniversaire?

- Son... anniversaire...

- Hé bien oui, il est né il y a exactement neuf années. Vous l'auriez su si vous aviez, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, daigné écouter Drago. Si, et j'insiste sur l'hypothèse, vous ne l'aviez poussé à abandonné Mordred il vous aurait dit à peu près tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur lui. Mais, vous en avez décidé autrement, ce qui fait que vous ignorez absolument tout de votre propre fils. Pourtant il faudra bien que vous envisagiez d'en apprendre un peu plus parce que la mort de Drago approche à grands pas, et ce grâce à vous. Mes félicitations.

Il lève son verre lorsqu'il fini de parler et le boit d'un trait.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Lucius?

- De quoi? Simplement du fait qu'il n'y avait que vous et Harry qui auriez pu le sauver, l'empêcher de devenir un éthéré. Pour le moment il divague, il balance entre notre monde et son inconscient. Et je vous assure que son inconscient est beaucoup plus agréable que la réalité. Mais peu importe, je doute que quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Drago vous intéresse encore maintenant. Vous n'auriez bientôt plus de problème avec lui. Au sujet de Mordred, vous avez le choix. Soit vous vous occupez de son initiation à l'épée, soit je m'en charge.

- Tu me laisserais le faire?

- Vous êtes son père, je ne peux m'opposer à cela.

- Je pense que tu seras un bien meilleur professeur...

- Merci...

Dans un même mouvement nous nous retournons vers celui qui a parlé. Ce que je vois alors me fait... peur quant à la suite. C'est Drago, pas qu'il soit effrayant... je dirais même qu'il embelli à chaque fois que je le vois depuis qu'il est revenu. Mais il est... on dirait qu'il est totalement ailleurs. Ses yeux ne regardent pas quelque chose de précis, ils bougent tout le temps et son encore plus clairs que la dernière fois. De même que ses cheveux, sa peau... il semble presque transparent, comme s'il allait disparaître autre part. Il a pourtant un sourire... un sourire sincère et tellement faible. Et si je ne m'abuse il a maigri... beaucoup.  
Mais il conserve une grâce et une beauté surnaturelle. Comme ces être d'une pureté telle qu'on veut à tout prix les posséder sans oser s'en approcher, de peur de les briser...

- Je vous laisse. Drago... n'essaie pas de revenir seul.

L'intéressé baisse un peu la tête sur le côté puis Lucius sort. Un silence s'installe. Un de ces silences que je ne supporte pas. Drago lui a l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Puis il s'approche, lève une main vers mon visage, l'y pose... il est glacé. Ses yeux se troublent.

- Je connais ton visage... si seulement je n'avais pas oublié le reste... Mais je dois te remercier. Sans toi, qui que tu sois, je ne serais pas là, je ne serais pas aussi... heureux.

- Explique-toi.

- Qui que tu sois, tu m'as poussé vers l'éther, de ça je ne peux que t'être reconnaissant. Jamais je n'ai été aussi bien. Je vois, clairement. Je la vois partout, et tu es magnifique grâce à elle.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Merci pour Mordred aussi. Tu es son père non? Oui tu dois l'être, vous êtes si semblables.

- Mais, toi aussi?

- Moi? Son père? Non, bien sûr que non. Un enfant ne peut avoir que deux parents. Je pense que j'ai voulu voir si une théorie pouvait être mise en pratique... mais il faut croire que non, grâce à Morgane. Sans ça je ne serais pas là où j'en suis maintenant. Mais il faudrait demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai plus de réponses, ni de souvenirs de ce qui m'a poussé vers l'éther. Et tant mieux. Me souvenir me serait insupportable je pense.

Retirant sa main de mon visage je m'assois. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte. Et il a l'air... complètement dans un autre monde, comme drogué ou je ne sais quoi encore. Puis son visage entre dans mon champ de vision, il est inquiet. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Ca va?

-Non... Tu as oublié moi pas. Je ne comprends rien...

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi bien de ma vie entière. Si jamais tu m'as un peu estimé auparavant, soit heureux pour moi. Vraiment...

-Non... Je pense que ça va être impossible.

-Pourquoi? Moi non plus je ne comprends pas, mais je sais que...

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et je l'embrasse. A la question "pourquoi?" je serais incapable de répondre. Sa fragilité, lui faire se souvenir de quelque chose, lui simplement, me souvenir? Je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il qu'il répond à mon baiser, hésitant, les yeux fermés il s'accroche au devant de ma robe alors que je le retient de partir, une main pressée contre sa nuque.  
Puis sa prise se fait plus forte, il intensifie notre baiser avant que je n'y perçoive un goût salé. Dès lors j'arrête tout et le regarde. Ses yeux ont repris la couleur que je leur connaissais.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Tom?

- Drago?

- Appelle un elfe... vite...

- Donne un nom.

- Je... j... Doxy.. appelle Doxy.

Sans plus réfléchir, le voyant tremblant je m'exécute. L'elfe se présente et juste en voyant Drago, à moitié paniqué, il part. Drago qui, s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il murmure, sans arrêt, il supplie, les yeux hantés par la peur, humides de larmes.  
Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire je le prends contre moi, caressant son dos.

- Je ne veux pas repartir Tom... Sinon je ne reviendrais jamais... Si je ne reviens pas, jure le moi, tu me tueras. Père ne supporte plus de me voir, Mordred n'en aura pas la force. Je t'en supplie Tom... Tu seras le seul à pouvoir le faire. Pardonne-moi....

Et ça continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que Lucius revienne en trombe dans la pièce. Sans se formaliser du fait que Drago soit dans mes bras il lui soulève la tête et place une de ses mains sur sa gorge. Peu à peu Drago se calme, ses larmes se tarissent et sa respiration reprend un rythme à peu près normale. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pendant que Lucius passe et repasse une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu dormiras Drago?

Il acquiesce doucement contre moi, les yeux fermés, la respiration de plus en plus régulière. Lucius sourit doucement puis se lève.

- Vous pouvez le porter?

- Pour aller où?

- Au sous-sol.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous expliquerai là bas. Vous pouvez le porter ou non?

Le plus doucement possible je me lève. Il cale alors sa tête de telle façon à ne pas ressentir trop ma démarche. Sa peau a repris une température presque normale. Et il a un air soucieux, presque douloureux. Rapidement nous revenons au hall, d'un sort le sol s'ouvre sur un passage souterrain. Il faut savoir que le manoir Malfoy est construit sur un réseau de galeries impressionnant. C'est presque un miroir du manoir, mais sous terre. Lucius nous emmène jusqu'à une chambre où je dépose Drago. Il est redevenu calme. Son père lance un sort d'intimité sur le lit ainsi qu'un autre de chauffage.  
Il fait apparaître deux fauteuils ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky.

- Quelles questions?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Drago?

- Lorsqu'il est arrivé tout à l'heure... non... Commençons par le début. Drago n'est pas encore un éthéré, il est à un stade où il a des phases de conscience et d'autres où il est aux portes de l'éther. Lorsqu'il est arrivé tout à l'heure il était aux portes de l'éther. Il se plait là bas, comme chaque sorcier s'y plairait immanquablement. Il ne sait presque plus rien de son autre vie, de ce qu'il a vécu avant. Il oublie tout parce que l'éther n'est que magie et conscience, il n'y a pas de place dans l'esprit d'un éthéré pour la mémoire. Juste l'admiration. Puis il s'est passé quelque chose et il est "revenu" en quelques sortes. Sa conscience réelle a repris le dessus sous un afflux de souvenirs sans doute. Et lorsqu'il est présent il a peur de retourner dans l'éther parce qu'il sait ce que ça implique.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça implique?

- Une mort lente, humiliante. Un état de dépendance à la magie. La folie en somme. Il sera conscient de la magie qui l'entoure mais de rien d'autre. Et ça il ne le veut pas. Il ne veut pas oublier, il ne veut pas mourir et surtout pas montrer ça à Mordred. Cet enfant voit depuis sa naissance son père osciller entre raison, folie et faiblesse. Et Drago ne veut pas qu'il voit la suite. C'est entre autre pour ça que Mordred ne dois plus revenir au manoir.

- Je pensais que dans une famille de sang-pur...

- Dans une famille de sang-pur il aurait à ses côtés ses deux parents, vivants et en pleine possession de toutes leurs facultés physiques et mentale. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Un silence s'installe pendant lequel je regarde Drago. Tout ça prend une tournure qui me déplait au plus haut point. J'avais lu qu'un choc pouvait faire en sorte que quelqu'un qui se dirige vers l'éther revienne. Le séparer de Mordred n'a pas fonctionné comme je le voulais... Je n'aime pas cette situation. Une situation dans laquelle j'ai des remords, dans laquelle je me sens coupable. Sans le quitter des yeux je reprends la parole.

- Il a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure... qu'il n'était pas le père de Mordred. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

- Il existe des écrits sur les Alliances qui parlent de la création d'un enfant avec trois âmes. Seulement ce n'est qu'une théorie. Il a voulu essayer puisqu'il vous aimait tous les deux, Potter et vous. Seulement ça a manqué. Ce qui fait qu'il n'a fait que porter cet enfant. Mordred et votre fils. Bien sûr il porte le sang de Drago, mais dans les familles sang-pur, la magie prime sur le sang. L'enfant est une fusion de vos magies à vous, pas de cette de Drago. Cela se voit physiquement. Il a vos traits et vos caractéristiques, pas celles de Drago.

- Ses cheveux sont pourtant gris et de loin pas noirs.

- Séquelle de l'Alliance. Tous les enfants d'alliance ont des cheveux clairs, qu'importe leurs parents et cela se transmet à toute leur descendance.

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains. Il faut que je trouve autre chose. Un autre moyen. L'état de Drago est bien plus qu'inquiétant. Il est alarmant. Si seulement il en avait parlé plus tôt... si je l'avais su plus tôt... s'il était revenu plus tôt...  
Et il est hors de question que j'en parle à Harry. Il serait plus que d'accord le problème n'est pas là. Mais il ferait n'importe quoi pour ramener Drago, il irait certainement jusqu'à se perdre lui-même... Et si je dois perdre Drago, je veux au moins garder Harry. Il est puissant mais manque de contrôle, un peu comme Mordred. Un détail oublié et tout serait catastrophique.  
Pourquoi je me préoccupe tant de Drago? Parce que je veux qu'il revienne dans ma vie... dans notre vie. C'est de notre faut à Harry et moi s'il s'est lancé dans cette histoire complètement folle. En général les regrets et les remords ne sont pas dans mon caractère. Mais en général je ne suis pas amoureux de celui que j'ai pousser à la mort.

- Je retourne au château. Harry doit attendre et l'entraînement de Mordred doit reprendre demain.

-Si je peux me permettre, j'ignore ce que vous avez bien pu faire ou dire pour que Drago revienne... mais, pour lui, cela serait mieux que vous restiez. Vous pouvez penser que c'est un geste du plus pur égoïsme de ma part, mais restez. Si le seul espoir de rémission qu'il a se trouve être votre présence...

- Je comprends. Je reste. Préviens juste ceux du château pour moi.

Il acquiesce et se lève puis sort sans un mot. Pendant une partie très longue de la nuit je regarde Drago dormir. Son sommeil est agité et douloureux à ce que je peux voir. Il faut que je trouve quelque chose, et vite.

Je comprends pourquoi on les appelle des éthérés. Ils ne sont plus qu'un pâle reflet de ce qu'ils ont été, ils perdent toute couleur jusqu'à devenir diaphanes, à l'image des sylphides.

J'espère juste qu'il y a encore quelque chose à faire pour lui. Harry ne me pardonnerais jamais si Drago finissait éthéré, Mordred ne comprendrais pas pourquoi je devrais le tuer et Lucius mettrais sa menace à exécution. J'ai déjà reçu des menaces de mort. Mais jamais d'un homme qui me connaissait aussi bien que lui. Il pourrait y arriver si je n'y prenais pas garde...  
Espérons que je n'ai pas à en arriver à ces extrémités.

Je pense comme ça une grande partie de la nuit. Et je ne remarque même pas lorsque le sommeil me prend. Même alors je cherche une solution.  
L'amour est une faiblesse, je l'ai toujours cru...

Je le crois encore...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chacha : encore heureux qu'ils sont d'accord pour réintégrer Drago dans l'équation... j'imagine mal finir la fic sans qu'ils acceptent mdr


	19. Bien mieux comme ça

Voui... un jour de retard... mes plus plates excuses minna-sama ^^'

Mais bon, le principal c'est d'avoir le chapitre non? 'Fin j'espère...

assez bavassé !  
Enjoy;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. Et que j'en suis conscient du moins. Puisque je sais qu'en été de semi-éther je me sens mieux que jamais. Mais là c'est autre chose.  
Il fait assez chaud, je suis confortablement installé dans un lit, il fait sombre, il n'y a aucun bruit sauf celui de ma respiration, je n'ai mal nulle part et l'esprit un peu vide, serein je dirais. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je pourrais voir m'inquiète, l'inconnu m'inquiète comme tout le monde. Mais je ne veux pas risquer d'y retourner. Je sais que si j'ouvre les yeux j'ai toutes les chances de replonger... Pourquoi? Parce que n'importe quelle infime étincelle de magie pourra m'y pousser...

Je pense que le pire qui pouvait m'arriver était de devenir dépendant de la magie aqueuse. Les dépendances d'éthérés sont en fonction de la présence de magie dans chaque élément, à savoir : eau, feu, magie, espace, temps et phénomène naturel. Et non pas les quatre éléments basiques. L'éther sait faire des coups tordus mais pas à ce point, un dépendant à l'air ou à la terre n'aurait aucune chance de survie.  
Mais donc être dépendant à la magie aqueuse signifie que dès que je vois quelque chose de liquide contenant de la magie je suis attiré vers l'éther... Et le nombre de choses liquides qui contiennent de la magie est... simplement impossible à compter.

Chaque fluide sorcier : sueur, larmes, sang et le reste, l'eau de pluie, l'eau d'un lac, de la mer, la rosée, les nappes phréatiques, toute eau naturelle en somme puisque la magie est un élément présent dans toute chose. Et l'eau est présente tout autour de nous. Mais c'est vrai que les dépendants à la magie pure doivent être très... mal à l'aise. Oui c'est du sarcasme, ceux là ne vivent pas longtemps, j'ai eu de la chance on va dire. Dans un sens... J'ai de la chance e ne pas être hypersensible et de ne pas voir les particules d'eau en suspension dans l'air... là je serais mort depuis longtemps... mais ce n'est pas le cas. Père dit que je suis déjà très sensible... mais il dramatise, ce n'est pas i sérieux que ça... ça ne l'a jamais été de toute façon...

Tant pis, qu'importe puisque maintenant c'est fait?  
Tranquillement je m'étire. J'entends les articulations de mes hanches et de mes épaules qui craquent. C'est quelque chose de nouveaux depuis... une semaine je dirais. J'ai du mal à bouger, enfin, du mal à bouger c'est un bien grand mot. J'ai les articulation qui partent en vrille des fois.

- Enfin réveillé?

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait en premier, ouvrir les yeux ou sursauter, puis sauter hors du lit le plus loin possible de celui qui a parlé... Ce qui est stupide vu que le lit est contre un mur, ce qui fait que je suis bêtement assis contre ce foutu mur entrain de regarder... un phénomène d'une rare beauté...  
Mais la perspective de l'éther me frappe aussi sûrement que l'aurait fait le plus puissant des sorts et je me force à fermer de nouveau les yeux, me soustrayant à ce spectacle. De quel spectacle suis-je en train de parler? Simplement celui de Tom mais vu avec des yeux semi-éthérés. Ce qui veut dire qu'il... a comme une aura de puissance et ce dut à la magie contenue dans son sang et dans sa sueur. Il irradie, et il est magnifique... simplement...  
C'est... comment dire... la magie n'a pas de couleur en elle-même elle est... opalescente et irisée, changeante en fait. Et sur lui... elle est sublime, juste sublime. Ce n'est pas brillant c'est juste lumineux. Juste magique en fin de compte. Juste attirant... désespérément attirant...

Un noir soudain envahissant ma vue me fait réaliser que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Je me sens attiré en arrière et ressens de nouveau le froid du mur dans mon dos. Il me fait boire quelque chose... toujours la même chose. Une potion de conscience, du thé avec, pour que ça soit buvable. Puis il murmure, doucement, et j'ai sa chaleur avec moi, sa main contre mon front.

- J'étais conscient père...

Je sens sa main se crisper une seconde, sa voix chuchotante me dire qu'il sait. Il est si triste à mes oreilles...

- Pardonne-moi...

- Tu n'as plus le droit de me demander cela Drago... plus maintenant.

- Il est magnifique tu sais...

- Tait-toi, pour l'amour de Morgane, tait-toi...

Il se passe un silence je crois... Je crois parce que ça peut très bien être un état passager d'éther. Dans ces moments là qui ne durent que quelques secondes j'occulte tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi... Mais ça peut simplement être le silence...  
Père enlève sa main de mon front, s'éloigne de moi.

- Cissa va avoir besoin de moi, le ministère aussi... les recherches continuent.

- Non père reste, s'il te plait.

Mais la porte se referme avant qu'il ne puisse entendre la fin de mes mots. Je suis prostré sur les draps, je les sens sous mes mains. La tête basse je refuse à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, plus encore maintenant que je sais qu'il est là. J'ai peur... je tremble je crois... Puis je resserre mes bras autour de moi, je reste à genoux, tête baissée, je m'entends respirer. C'est atroce, j'ai l'impression que c'est le seul bruit qui existe dans cette pièce et que cela s'entend dans tout le manoir, que cela résonne contre les pierres, au travers des rideaux, jusqu'au dehors. Je sais que c'est faux... mais ça ne change rien.  
Pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il doit bien y avoir une raison... Il faut que je la retrouve dans mes souvenirs éthérés, il a dut le dire, j'ai dut le savoir hier. C'est obligé... sinon je ne me serais pas aventuré en dehors du sous-sol. J'y ai déjà renoncé alors que Mordred était là et il est bien plus important pour le moment que Tom... Je crois du moins...

Je dois savoir pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi il est resté ici toute une nuit... enfin... sûrement toute une nuit, j'ignore complètement quand nous sommes...  
Je sais...

- Merci.

- Pour quoi?

- Pour avoir accepté Mordred, pour l'éduquer, pour avoir accepté que père le forme à l'épée... pour être resté là...

- Je ne suis là que sur la demande de Lucius.

- Parce que vous lui obéissez? C'est nouveau.

- Drago...

- Pardon... C'était déplacé, je n'aurais pas dut...

Il soupire fortement. Excédé, ennuyé sans nul doute... Père ne veut plus me voir, pourquoi cela serait-il différent avec lui? Je suis... un fardeau, lourd avec ça. Trop pour père seul. Mère est là, je lui concède mais elle tente d'oublier ma déchéance au manoir Prince, c'est louable et sans doute moins fatiguant que me veiller et me surveiller à n'importe quelle heure. Severus va finir par me détester de lui enlever père les rares moments qu'ils ont en commun... enfin ça ne durera pas encore longtemps je pense... au plus chanceux il me reste quelques mois, au moins une semaine... avec l'acharnement de père sans doute quelques mois.

Le lit s'affaise.

-Drago. Regarde-m...

-Elle vous hait encore vous le saviez?

-Quoi? De qui parles-tu?

-Grande-mère... Mildred. J'étais chez elle tout ce temps où je n'étais pas là. Elle a élevé Mordred pendant que j'en étais incapable... Elle a failli me refuser sa porte quand je lui ai dit que j'avais fait une Raisponse pour vous.

-Pourquoi tu...

-Je ne sais pas... Je fais un tas de choses que je ne comprends pas en ce moment. Je devrais pourtant vous savez? Un éthéré est clairvoyant au moins... j'aurais ça...

- Si je ne t'en empêche.

- Pourquoi le feriez-vous? Vous n'en avez aucune raison. Mordred est votre fils, je... n'ai plus rien qui me relie à vous et sans doute plus longtemps à vivre, du moins pas beaucoup de temps avant de définitivement perdre l'esprit.

- Prends ça pour... une expérience. Tu sais comme j'apprécie de pouvoir découvrir.

- Oui... c'est vrai.

C'est écœurant, j'ai envie de vomir, pourtant cela doit bien faire une semaine que je n'ai rien mangé. Je me trouve écœurant. Pitoyable, faible, dépendant, en train de mourir simplement... comme un vieil homme que l'on se croit obliger de veiller pour ne pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé mourir seul. Ça fait mal... beaucoup.  
Mais je lui servirais une dernière fois. C'est déjà ça.

- Tu es aussi dépressif depuis combien de temps?

- A peu près un peu plus de dix ans.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça...? D'accord c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Cela fait dix ans que je ressasse une histoire qui ne sera plus jamais la même et qui a déjà sombré depuis longtemps. J'aurais aimé la reprendre là où elle s'était arrêté, avant qu'ils ne soient au courant de tout ce qui n'était pas eux. C'était bien à ce moment là.  
Alors Tom ne m'aurait pas détesté, ni rejeté, ni torturé. Harry ne m'aurait pas fuit. Je n'aurais pas essayer de les concilier... ni d'être aussi fou pour rien puisque Mordred, même si de magie leur fils, ne pourra pas leur faire comprendre qu'il est leur fils comme il a été le mien,...  
Tant pis, le temps fera son office, sans doute. Je sens une main écarter une mèche de cheveux qui devait me cacher le visage. En même temps avec la longueur qu'ils ont et le fait que j'ai la tête baissée c'était inévitable...  
Sa main voyage sur mon visage pour finir par le relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi Drago.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est trop dangereux...

- Essaie. Si tu repars, je te ramène.

- Comment...?

- Ai confiance. Qu'est-ce que tu risques?

- Ma vie...

Au point où j'en suis de toute façon. Avant qu'il ne réponde j'ouvre les yeux. Il sourit, pourquoi je l'ignore totalement mais le fait est là. Ça fait étrange. Je devrais remercier Severus... la potion de conscience fonctionne très bien. Seuls ses yeux sont encore quelque peu touchés par la vision que j'ai de la magie. Juste un peu plus lumineux. Il est beau comme ça...

- Tu es encore en vie. Encore conscient. De quoi avais-tu peur?

- Ce... n'est pas si simple à chaque fois. Et ça le sera de moins en moins.

- Je ne te savais pas si défaitiste, et un peu plus combatif et persévérant.

- Ca aurait encore été le cas si j'avais quelque chose à gagner. Mais Mordred est avec vous et selon les lois sorcières et les principes de sang-pur je n'ai aucun droit sur lui. De ce que j'ai pu voir Harry et toi vivez très bien ensemble. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai encore à récupérer de ce que j'aimais?

- Quel sérieux. Où as-tu donc appris ça?

- Devient père Tom, tu verras après.

Sans rien attendre je me lève passant à côté de lui. Je sais que la potion ne dure pas très longtemps, elle fait de moins en moins effet plus le temps passe. Alors plus vite je m'éloigne de lui et mieux c'est. Sans rien attendre, sans vouloir entendre qu'il m'appelle je parcours les couloirs sous le manoir jusque sous la salle d'entrainement. Ça c'est resté comme avant. L'épée m'a toujours aidé à me concentrer et à me calmer depuis que j'en fait... depuis 21ans ça m'aide. Encore plus maintenant.  
Je remonte jusqu'à la salle et commence des exercices qui dureront jusqu'à ce qu'on m'arrête. Je ne veux penser à rien, absolument rien. L'escrime est une tradition dans la famille... depuis le tout début... Depuis la première Alliance qui a donné naissance à la lignée. Ça aussi Mordred en manquera. Ça ne se verra pas dans son éducation magique, ni dans les relations qu'il pourra nouer plus tard, mais dans la famille cela se saura.

Un enfant de sang-pur, ou d'Alliance reçoit une éducation qui lui sied. Chaque enfant depuis qu'il est en âge de comprendre ce que ses parents lui disent est éduqué. Ce sont les histoires qu'ils lui raconte qui forgent sa connaissance du monde magique, de l'histoire et de la magie en elle-même, en plus de cela s'il apprend vite, il peut demander à apprendre l'histoire de sa famille. Les histoires que les parents racontent sont si facilement retenue par les enfants... Il n'en faut pas plus, ce système a fait ses preuves et tient encore... La dernière que j'ai raconté à Mordred c'était sur l'Alliance qui a forgé la famille... Une Alliance au temps des enchanteurs, une nuit de Beltane... Heureusement le monde sorcier a oublié cette histoire, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes si tel n'était pas le cas. Les fils de Morgane encore en vie... personne n'y croirait de toute façon. Et c'est tant mieux.

Après un temps qui est passé sans que je le compte, père me rejoint, pas pour m'arrêter mais pour m'aider. J'ai encore à apprendre de lui... Et c'est le seul moment pendant lequel il ose me regarder droit dans les yeux. Lorsque je n'ai pas cette épée entre les mains, je lui fais pitié, je le vois... C'est aussi pour ça que mère ne vient presque plus au manoir, elle a peur de croiser le fils déchu qu'elle a mis au monde et qui est entrain de rendre l'âme... pour deux hommes...  
Ça aussi ils ont du mal à me le pardonner. _Un sang-pur se doit de construire, pour le bien de son enfant, une famille unie et logique._ Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut la stabilité à un enfant et deux parents seulement, pas trois ni un seul... c'est entre autre pour ça que père et mère sont encore mariés bien que mère fréquente plus de salons que n'importe quelle femme de sang-pur et qu'elle a des amants plus réguliers les uns que les autres, et outre le fait que père est engagé avec un autre homme... Ils le savent de chacun d'eux, mais si peu autour son au fait de ces détails. Quand bien même je suis adulte ils ne se résoudront jamais à briser leur mariage, quand bien même ce soit la plus grande façade de leur vie, quand bien même ça leur interdit certaines démonstrations...

Ce n'est que lorsque je montre des signes évidents de fatigue et de manque que l'entrainement s'arrête. Quand je parle de manque je veux juste dire que cela doit faire trois jours que je n'ai mangé... enfin bu uniquement que la potion que Severus me prépare. La nourriture, le simple fait d'y penser, me soulève le cœur. Je n'ai pas faim, je sais que je dois manger... mais l'éther m'éloigne de ça. Techniquement mon esprit se nourrit de magie et donc m'indique que manger est inutile puisqu'il a tout ce qu'il désire... étrangement mon corps n'est pas d'accord avec cette idée.

Je baisse mon épée, cessant toute démonstration de magie quelle qu'elle puisse être. Il comprend et arrête lui aussi. Sans un mot, la respiration rapide il s'approche, met une main sur ma nuque et pose son front contre le mien. Ça ne veut rien dire de concret au niveau magique ou familiale ou même pour les sang-pur. Juste qu'il a été content de moi. Sans que nous n'échangions un mot il range nos épées, demande à un elfe de préparer à manger, et accessoirement dit qu'il est bientôt l'heure de dîner...

Cela faisait déjà presque un mois que je n'étais sorti des sous-terrains du manoir qu'en état d'éther. Et ça fait du bien de les retrouver alors que je suis conscient. Même si ça va bientôt changer... Le manoir n'a jamais été très lumineux, du moins les couloirs, alors je pense que m'inquiéter de les voir aussi éclairés est... normal. Pas que les murs suintent d'eau comprenez bien... juste qu'ils suintent de magie, comme toute habitation sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée père... Retourner là bas serait plus sage je pense pour aujourd'hui...

- Tu as tenu un entrainement d'une journée complète Drago, je...

- Je suis bourré de magie pure et tu le sais, c'est normal que je tienne une journée, j'aurais pu tenir plus avec ma seule magie mais maintenant ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'isolement.

Alors comme tout à l'heure pour Tom je prends la tangente et regagne la chambre qui m'a été aménagée au sous-sol, au cœur de la terre, là où la magie est tellement présente qu'elle n'est plus visible.  
Je n'aurais pas dut lui parler comme ça... je le sais. Mais je préfère être dur mais lucide que perdre totalement tout sens logique mais rester calme. Et là, maintenant, tout est calme... assez calme pour que je ressente les derniers effets de la potion qui s'étirent puis disparaissent. Elle n'est plus dans mon sang et je suis toujours conscient. C'est un début. Je sais que personne ne viendra avant demain. J'ai faim...  
Personne ne viendra parce qu'ils ne veulent pas risquer une autre crise de ma part, que je reparte... parce qu'ils savent que ça sera une des dernières fois. Je suis en sursis et ils ne veulent pas l'abréger. Je leur en suis reconnaissant quelques fois. Mais souvent je leur en veux.

Ils ignorent qu'ils me plongent dans un état pire que l'éther à supporter. Un état dans lequel je sais que je ne reverrais jamais Mordred, dans lequel je sais que ce que j'ai chercher d'autres l'ont trouvé et ce grâce à moi... à mes dépends... Ça fait mal... c'est un mal nécessaire pour eux. Ils vont bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais il y a dix ans, tout ce que j'ai demandé. Je ne demande pas plus...  
Il y a des jours comme ça où j'espère l'éther, mais ces jours là, jamais il ne vient me prendre. Je ne sais si c'est bien ou non, mais c'est un fait.

Cette nuit encore je m'endors entre éther et conscience, recroquevillé sur moi-même au milieu d'un lit qui sent la terre et la pierre froide puisque c'est tout ce qui m'entoure... puisque je suis devenu aussi froid que ça.

-_-_-_

Le ciel est beau, miroitant, tellement clair et éclairé. Les couleurs se mélangent, toutes. Elles sont toutes là. Enfin. L'éther. C'est si beau, si calme et si simple. Par rapport à quoi? A avant bien sûr. Ne demandez pas quoi, c'est inutile. Mais le ciel est si beau dehors. Il fait chaud, je n'ai plus froid, pas comme avant. Je me sens mieux, bien mieux. Des fois c'est absurde de penser à revenir... des fois qu'est-ce que je dis... tout le temps. Revenir est absurde pourquoi quitter tant de magnificence?  
Tout se mélange dans une harmonie des plus parfaite. La magie a ceci de magnifique qu'elle est équilibrée, stable et mouvante, en parfaite symbiose avec absolument tout. C'est fascinant. C'est beau simplement. Juste beau. Enivrant, envoutant,... c'est magique.

Il n'y a pas de forme, il n'existe aucune "chose" qui ne soit pas la magie. Juste elle... elle est sublime. L'impression de vivre n'a rien de comparable, celle de simplement vivre _et_ être heureux est au delà de tout. Simplement ressentir qu'on est en vie et voir tout avec un autre œil, totalement différent, tout est bien mieux ainsi.

Tout est plus simple, plus beau, plus... simplement plus.

Il y a une seule chose dérangeante ici... moi. Je suis... intrusif ici. Je n'ai pas ma place, du moins pas comme ça. Quand je me regarde je vois un être pâle, insipide, brisé, qui n'a plus rien et pourtant je sais que ça pourrait être mieux. Je sais qu'en moi, en moi il y a de la magie, elle pourrait juste rejoindre le reste non? Ça serait tellement bien, tellement mieux.  
Mais déjà, alors que j'ai si peu profité d'elle, quelque chose vient perturber la magie qui s'offre à mes yeux. Quelqu'un en fait.

Je le connais... je ne sais d'où mais je le connais, en fait je connais sa puissance... Une puissance anormale et pas naturelle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle approche cette puissance, qu'elle reste loin de moi. Je n'en veux pas.  
Et pourtant si attirante... Comme si c'était irrésistible elle s'approche, de plus en plus. Je refuse et accepte en même temps... Seul l'éther permet tant de sentiments si contradictoires... S'approche tant, je pourrais presque l'effleurer tant la distance qui nous sépare doit être petite. Seulement on ne touche pas tant de magie, on espère seulement d'elle, rien de plus et c'est tout ce qu'il faut. Elle m'entoure totalement, je me sens bien avec elle simplement, doucement, elle est chaleureuse et rassurante. Je m'amuse un peu avec elle. La magie est volatile, chaque mouvement la fait bouger, comme de la fumée un peu. C'est beau à voir, comme un arc en ciel qui vous engloberait et qui serait balayé par le vent. Un voile léger.

Puis un choc, violent, pas douloureux mais qui perturbe tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi, toute cette magie. Elle s'agite, m'englobe et plus encore m'étouffe. Je me débat, je crie contre ça... je crois. Je ne veux pas partir, je veux encore la voire et bouger en elle. Je veux rester en éther... encore un peu... par pitié... Qui que vous soyez, si vous ressentez la moindre pitié pour aucune créature vivante au monde, laissez-moi y retourner.

Je sens qu'on me tient, qu'on me retient, quelqu'un m'attire vers autre part. Les couleurs s'estompent, se font rare, ne reste plus que le gris et des nuances. Une chaleur au milieu de tout ce qui est redevenu froid, sur ma gorge. La seule chose à laquelle je m'attache, ça ressemble à l'éther.

Ne reste que le gris... et du rouge.

J'ai froid, vraiment froid, je me sens mal, je tremble entre des bras. Les bras sont chauds, le reste est froid. J'ai mal, partout. Il y a du rouge autour, je n'arrive pas à voir où mais quelque part autour.  
J'ai peur, vraiment peur. Mais le rouge s'en va, le gris aussi... ne reste que le noir et le froid et ma peur.

-_-_-_

Le réveil est difficile. J'ai froid, faim, mal à la tête en plus de ça. Mais il y a une odeur qui... que j'aime bien... que je connais. Je ne sais d'où elle vient et je ne veux pas bouger pour le savoir. Bouger signifierait que je vais avoir encore plus froid. J'ai déjà un bras complètement gelé à l'exception de la main. Il faut bien que je finisse par bouger, si ce n'est pour avoir chaud, pour au moins essayer de ramener mon bras vers moi. Que j'ai froid uniformément au moins...

- Drago?

Par Morgane... Je sursaute, ouvre les yeux et me dégage douloureusement de Harry. Douloureusement parce que je viens de me cogner contre le mur. Il est assis à côté du lit dans un fauteuil, il me regarde avec un sourire qui ne me plait pas. Empli de soulagement avec une once de cette fichue habitude qu'il a, cette pitié.  
Après l'avoir vu lui je me rend compte que je ne suis plus chez moi. Ce n'est aucun des chambre qui peut se trouver au manoir. Celle là est entièrement... noir. Par Morgane qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ils veulent me tuer plus vite c'est ça? Si ce n'est pas ça je veux bien savoir pourquoi je suis au château. Cet endroit est plus suintant de magie que n'importe quel autre endroit... Les cercles de magie exceptés.

Le lit s'affaisse sous le poids de Harry qui s'approche, instinctivement je ferme les yeux. Ni Tom, ni père, ni Mordred, ni lui ni personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils veulent tous que je les regarde? C'est fou ça...  
Mais bon...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là?

- Tom... et ton père ont parlé et... ils ont dit que ça serait mieux pour toi que tu reviennes au château.

- Pourquoi? Mourir ici ou chez moi ça change quoi?

- Ca change que dès que Tom t'approche ou te touche tu reviens.

- C'est faux. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Et quand bien même ça le serait ça ne change rien.

- C'est amusant. Tu as dut savoir assez rapidement que Tom et moi allions nous entendre....

- Vous êtes pareil c'était forcé...

- Et tu as vu juste. Mais tu ne vois pas, ou plus, ce que nous voulons maintenant.

- Tait-toi Harry.

- Drago, nous te voulons toi. Et arrête de me fuir!

Même si j'ai les yeux fermés il tient mon visage en coupe, face à lui. Je peux le sentir. Sa chaleur, sa puissance,...

- Tom dit qu'il a un moyen de...

- De me ramener définitivement? De repartir du début? Comme une jolie petite famille. Oublie ce rêve, parce que c'est tout ce que ça restera. De l'éther aucun retour possible.

- Tu n'y es pas encore.

- C'est tout comme. Maintenant s'il te plait, sors de cette chambre, ça devient dangereux. Ou non mieux. Reste et envoie moi là bas complètement que j'arrête de me torturer!

Il ne dit rien, mais ses mains glissent puis il les enlève. Je le sens se lever et l'entend sortir. Pourquoi il ne veut pas comprendre que tôt ou tard ça va finir par moi en éther puis ma mort plus ou moins très humiliante? Et eux, comme avant, Mordred en plus... Et que ça vaut mieux comme ça...  
Lorsqu'il est sortit je me permets d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. Même si je ne l'avouerais pas à haute voix, cette chambre m'a manqué. Elle a été la première que j'ai eu au château. Celle du second frère Peverell. Les chambres ici sont comme les baguettes, elles choisissent leurs occupants. Ce sont des chambres qui ne s'ouvrent qu'à ceux qu'elles ont choisi. C'est un ancien système de choix des sang-pur qui voulaient préserver leur demeure. Ils insufflent leur volonté aux murs et donne une conscience à l'endroit. Ensuite après leur mort les pièces choisissent elles-même de laisser entrer ou non les gens qui le veulent.

C'est la chambre noire, celle du frère qui a voulu faire revenir sa famille d'entre les morts... Il y a son opposée, la chambre blanche du dernier frère, celui qui se cacha de la mort. Et enfin la dernière chambre, celle du premier frère, qui ne s'est pas encore ouverte. Celui qui voulait gagner chaque duel, quel qu'il soit et contre n'importe qui...

Mais cette chambre m'a manqué. La première à laquelle j'ai eu droit avant d'entrer dans celle de Tom...

J'en fais le tour et constate que mes affaires sont encore là, en l'état dans lequel je les avais laissées. Rien n'a bougé, tout a subit le temps sans bouger... Sauf moi. Je fini par m'arrêter devant la fenêtre et m'assoir à même le sol. Je soupire, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ça... Mes souvenirs. Quelqu'un a dit que les souvenirs étaient les machines du temps qui nous ramenaient en arrière. Et j'aime bien ce qu'il s'est passé en arrière dans le temps. Pour une journée je me perds dans mes souvenirs. Depuis le tout début. Ma demande à Tom, notre entente, enfin son accord. Puis ma blessure à Poudlard et Harry. Mon histoire avec lui. La Grande bataille devant les murs de l'école, sa défaite, son emprisonnement, son évasion et tout le bouleversement qui s'en est suivit...

Ma fuite du château, Harry qui me rejette, mon retour, deux mois de souffrance, un temps indéterminé à errer dans mes souvenirs. Puis le Masque, la trêve, leurs disputes et ma fuite à nouveau. Mon arrivée chez Grande-mère, Mordred déjà en conception. Puis deux ans de divagations, de douleur encore. Et à mon réveil Mordred était déjà grand. Depuis j'ai appris, grâce à grande-mère, à m'en occuper, à raconter des histoires et toute autre chose que des parents se doivent de savoir. Puis j'ai réalisé que ma tentative de lier trois âmes avait échoué... Il avait déjà toutes leurs caractéristiques physiques en plus d'être fourchelangue, il n'avait rien hérité de moi... Et un jour père a envoyé une lettre disant que l'alliance était concrète pour eux... que les bagues avaient été forgées et qu'ils les portaient sans bien se rendre compte de ce qu'elles représentaient. Je ne peux les en blâmer, c'est normalement affaire de sang-pur.  
Et c'est à partir de là je pense que tout a commencé à déraper. J'ai commencé par avoir des absences, mes yeux, ma peau, mes cheveux se sont éclaircis. J'ai commencé à devenir un peu dangereux pour les autres, grande-mère s'en est aperçu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il se trouve que ceux qui se dirigent vers l'éther absorbent inconsciemment et inévitablement la magie de ceux qui les approchent trop. Et Mordred était toujours malade à cette époque... JE n'ai plus eu sur lui que les droit fondamentaux qu'elle m'a laissé. Et je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, elle a bien fait. Puis il a reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Par Morgane il avait à peine huit ans. Alors tout s'est organisé autour de ça ensuite. Je suis retourné au manoir, acheté ce qu'il fallait pour Mordred, expliqué sa situation de fils d'alliance... Puis sans qu'ils le sachent, personne, je me suis arrangé pour qu'il reçoive ce qui me revient par le sang. Je le fais ainsi entrer dans la famille sans qu'il soit réellement mon fils...

Après avoir ressassé tout cela je me rends compte qu'il fait nuit dehors. Mais il y a de la lumière sur le verre de la fenêtre, qui vient de l'intérieur. Je baisse la tête.

- Allez-vous en.

- Je ne te force pas à me regarder Drago, ni même à me parler, juste à supporter que je te regarde.

- Non. Quand allez-vous comprendre une fois pour toute que ce que vous faites est dangereux, pour vous?

- Lorsque tu me l'auras expliqué peut-être.

- Pourquoi m'avoir ramené au château?

- Après que tu ais tenté de te noyer dans le lac pas loin du manoir ton père et moi avons convenu qu'il serait plus sécurisant pour toi d'habiter ici.

- Ne me faites pas croire que père a pensé cela une seconde. Il sait que le château exhale de la magie par toutes ses pierres.

- C'est vrai. Mais tu viens de passer une journée complète à te repaître d'un paysage où l'eau règne, où la mer n'est pas loin, et tu es toujours conscient. Il faut croire que ma présence t'aide non?

- Allez savoir.

Et le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Je ne relève même pas le fait que j'ai failli me noyer, ça ne sert à rien et ça devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Le lac est assez loin du manoir mais pas encore assez visiblement. Je me sens las. J'en ai marre d'essayer de résister à ce que je veux, de lui résister. De résister à Tom, à l'éther, à l'envie de sortir, de bouger et de vivre comme avant. Je suis fatigué de ça.  
Je le vois approcher puis s'assoir dans mon dos, près de moi. Alors peu importe tout, peu importe que je sois entrain de tomber dans l'éther, je m'appuie sur lui, la tête contre son épaule et je ferme les yeux. Il referme ses bras sur moi et je sombre en éther.

-_-_-_

Encore plus somptueux qu'avant. Le jour en pleine nuit. Il ne fait jamais nuit en éther il faut croire. Je suis entouré par de la magie pure, j'en vois partout, elle est si belle, j'ai tellement envie de me fondre en elle et d'y rester pour toujours. Il fait si chaud... je ne manque de rien, j'ai tout ce que je désire avoir, tout ce que je peux avoir. Je me déplace alors, je ne connais pas où je suis alors il faut que je visite non? C'est la moindre des choses. La magie est aussi volatile ici qu'ailleurs à ceci près qu'elle a quelques contraintes on dirait. Comme des murs. C'est aussi bien comme ça qu'avant. Alors peu importe, de toute façon tant qu'elle est partout ça me va et ça me plait pourquoi demander autre chose? Ce serait absurde non? Si sans doute. Alors je visite, je visite encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de plus magnifique encore que la magie pure.

Quelqu'un fait de magie pure. Entièrement. Je le vois vraiment. Enfin je vois ce qu'il est à l'intérieur, sa magie est partout sur lui, en lui, tout autour. Elle vole. Mais pas comme pour les autres. Avec les autres elle est prisonnière du corps et rattachée. Là elle est en symbiose avec. C'est impressionnant et simplement indéfinissable de beauté. Et à côté, du moins pas loin il y a la même magie que celle qui m'entourait tout à l'heure. Très grande, et très peu naturelle. Mais peu importe les deux jouent ensemble. Ils s'envoient de la magie encore et encore. Peu à peu celle qui n'est pas naturelle s'épuise, perd de la couleur et de la vitesse alors que l'autre reste comme avant. Toujours aussi belle.

Si j'osais j'irais la voir, mais il ne faut pas. Pas encore, plus tard j'irais et ça sera bon elle m'acceptera enfin. Mais pas maintenant, pour le moment on regarde et rien de plus... rien de plus, ce n'est pas permis de souiller quelque chose comme ça. Les choses trop belles doivent être préservées.  
Puis un moment elles s'en vont... Tant pis, la magie est capricieuse et égoïste, elle fait ce qu'elle veut sans penser à qui que ce soit. Tant pis et tant mieux, on la retrouvera et elle sera encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'a été maintenant. Alors on continue à visiter, encore et encore sans arrêt. Jusqu'à sortir on croit. Sachant qu'il ni a ni dehors ni dedans dans la magie... Mais ce qui est visible là est encore plus beau que tout à l'heure. Un... océan de magie, à perte de vue, encore et encore devant nos yeux... encore et encore sans fin. Ça doit être par là qu'on peut la rejoindre et aller avec elle. Ça doit être par là sans doute. Alors on approche, encore et encore jusqu'à arriver le plus près possible. Mais le plus près est encore très loin. On est au dessus d'elle est il y a très loin pour arriver jusqu'à elle... Vraiment loin et on a peur... Il suffit de se laisser porter jusque là, jusqu'à elle... mais c'est loin...

Tant pis alors si c'est loin. Il faut le faire pour la rejoindre enfin non? Si sans doute. On avance encore vers elle, encore un peu pour la rejoindre.

Puis il fait tout noir... elle est partie...sans moi...

-_-_-_

J'ai froid, mais il y a cette odeur. Je suis revenu... A chaque fois ça fait un peu plus mal. Je ne sens plus mes mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait encore pour que je rejoigne l'éther cette fois? Pas grand chose je suppose... sans doute...  
Je n'arrive pas à bouger, il y a quelque chose qui me retient par la taille. Alors j'ouvre les yeux, relève la tête et m'interroge. Je devrais sans doute me faire à l'idée de retrouver Tom à mon réveil... Je ne sais pourquoi il fait ça, un nouveau défi sans doute... je ne vois que cela. Il dort. Il a toujours été calme lorsqu'il dormait, comme s'il oubliait tout de sa journée pour s'en enfuir loin...

Mais aujourd'hui... il est pâle, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je baisse les yeux et vois mes mains accrochées à lui...Sans réfléchir plus avant je m'éloigne de lui brusquement. Un cri de surprise plus loi, qui n'est pas de moi, et je me retrouve sur le sol... Enfin sur quelqu'un sur le sol plus justement. Précisément sur Harry qui me demande ce qui me prend de le pousser de bon matin en bas du lit.

Et je réponds quoi moi? Que j'ai fait ça pour éviter de voler toute sa magie à Tom ou alors je m'enfuis avant?  
Je n'ai jamais eu de courage... et il fait beaucoup trop jour, il est beaucoup trop lumineux, c'était une mauvaise idée de me faire venir ici.  
Avec beaucoup de mal je parviens à retrouver la chambre noire, ma chambre et je m'y enferme, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un puisse entrer. J'ai trop en moi... beaucoup trop, beaucoup plus que je ne devrais pouvoir en supporter. Il faut qu'elle sorte, qu'elle s'en aille... ou que j'aille vers elle... Mon regard se perd vers dehors... encore...

-_-_-_

C'est aujourd'hui qu'on y va pour de bon. On n'a pas pu l'autre fois à cause de quelque chose qu'on ignore mais tant pis. Aujourd'hui on peut y aller, rien ne nous en empêche. Mais d'abord il faut que toute notre magie rejoigne celle qui est dehors, comme ça ça ira bien mieux ça sera plus facile d'aller vers elle. On regarde, encore et encore pour trouver un moyen de la faire sortir. Puis on se voit, et on voit la magie qui court en nous, elle est belle... et pour une fois nous aussi... il faut la faire sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il doit y avoir un moyen c'est obligé, on ne peut contenir de la magie trop longtemps.

On passe encore et encore là où on voit la magie plus encore qu'autre part sur nous. Encore et encore. Encore et encore. Mais on ne trouve pas comment la faire sortir. C'est énervant! Il faut qu'elle sorte pour qu'on puisse la rejoindre ensuite.

Quelque chose s'est cassé... elle entre plus facilement vers nous. Avant elle était un peu bloquée par quelque chose... quelque chose qui s'est brisé.  
On sent quelque chose qui a changé. Elle coule sur nous, ça ne fait pas mal, ça n'attaque que le corps alors ce n'est pas douloureux. Mais elle sort enfin, on la voit. Doucement on joue avec, comme l'autre faisait hier, mais pas de la même façon. Elle sort enfin. Ça fait du bien, vraiment, on la voit rejoindre celle de dehors. Elle vole, si belle.

Elle tourne comme de la fumée, encore et encore... et on a envie de la rejoindre, plus que jamais. Mais cette fois c'est possible, vraiment possible. Alors on accepter d'y aller, sans retenue. Et c'est mieux comme ça. Parce qu'avec elle il ne fait jamais nuit, jamais froid, et jamais on ne souffre. Et d'elle jamais on ne revient, et c'est mieux comme ça... bien mieux.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Chacha : Hihi... tout va bien finir t'en fait pas... Même si c'est encore plus mal partit qu'avant ^^


	20. Peu importe le reste

Hop plop. Un chapitre à l'heure... ça faisait longtemps ^^'

Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il faut attendre... encore attendre. Foutu médicomages.

Cela fait environ deux semaines qu'il est comme ça. Aussi pâle qu'un mort, un sourire aux lèvres, étendu dans ce foutu lit d'hôpital, sans aucune réaction à quoi que ce soit. Absolument aucune...

Ce qui est encore mieux c'est que je ne peux le voir qu'à travers la porte de sa chambre. Que ses réactions c'est Lucius qui m'en informe. Et c'est là qu'on se rend compte que le terme "sang-pur" n'est pas qu'un question de magie, de traditions ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'ils revendiquent avec acharnement. Non c'est aussi une réactivité, une sensibilité et une interaction avec la magie qu'aucun autre sorcier qui n'est pas de sang-pur ne possède. Ce qui fait que les médicomages ne laissent entrer que sa famille de sang parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce qu'un autre sang pourrait faire. Bien sûr les médicomages eux-même ont accès à la chambre...

Donc je dois rester devant cette porte à ne rien savoir, juste attendre... Et encore j'ai un peu de chance, au vue de qui je suis et de ce que je suis... et surtout des menaces que j'ai proféré et que Lucius a appuyé, le ministère a retiré ses recherches et ses accusations sur Drago, Harry et moi. Ils sont même entrain de voir s'ils ne peuvent pas faire entrer Mordred a Poudlard en avance... contre l'avis toujours de la directrice mais peu importe. Elle se pliera au ministère puisqu'elle n'a ni la puissance ni la notoriété de celui qu'elle remplace. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal ceci dit...

- Tom rentre au château s'il te plait. Je te préviens si quelque chose change.

- Je dois être là quand il bougera.

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça changera fondamentalement?

- Arrête de poser des questions.

- Seule sa famille peut entrer.

- Qui m'en empêchera? Toi? Lucius? Tu sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas.

- Mordred.

- Cet enfant? Il est puissant je le concède, mais comme toi. Il est jeune encore et commence tout juste à maîtriser sa magie. Ce n'est pas de la suffisance de ma part c'est un fait. J'arriverais à te tenir tête, de même qu'à Lucius et à Mordred. Je ne me suis pas hissé où j'en suis simplement en trahissant tous ceux qui me croyaient Harry.

Je suis calme. Enfin non, blasé. Oui ça fait deux semaines que je guète la moindre réaction. Ce que je vais entreprendre nécessite son premier regard éveillé, conscient ou éthéré peu importe, mais son premier regard. Et je ne peux l'avoir que si je regarde, encore et toujours. Peu importent les médicomages sa famille et le reste.

- Tu dormiras au moins?

Je ne réponds pas. J'en ai besoin je le sais, mais je ne dois pas. Si je voulais avoir ce luxe, il faudrait que je puisse lancer un sort de détection de changement sur Drago ce qui est impossible. Pourquoi? Parce que me sachant là les médicomages et les aurors ont posé des barrières sur la porte de cette foutue chambre. Ils sont franchissables par le sang. Et si on n'est pas de sang il faut les briser ce qui fera beaucoup de bruit physiquement et magiquement, ce qui avertira tous les médicomages et les aurors. Et pour le moment ça n'est pas nécessaire. Je le ferais quand il aura ouvert les yeux. Pas avant.  
A ce moment j'aurais eu le temps de commencer ce que je veux faire, et aucun médicomage n'osera arrêter ça. Toujours sujet à expérience et trop dangereux à stopper pour le patient.

Harry vient s'assoir à côté de moi mais détourne la tête. Il regarde ses mains nerveusement.

- Tu sais qu'ils disent qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il reste comme ça longtemps. Tu t'épuisera avant tu crois?

- L'avenir nous le dira.

- Par Merlin tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu es prêt à mourir d'épuisement pour quelqu'un qui ne reviendra peut-être jamais!

- Imagine moi dans ce lit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais?

Il a la décence de ne rien répondre. Un silence lourd s'installe. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être évident, ou même compréhensible de ma part. Je sais très bien qu'Harry n'aura rien oublié de Drago et encore moins ses sentiments pour lui, mais il a du mal à appréhender l'idée qu'il puisse revenir avec nous, surtout que j'ai envie qu'il revienne. Il va se poser tout un tas de questions sur sa place dans ma vie et par rapport à Drago. Et je n'ai pas le temps de penser à trouver une réponse à ça pour le moment. Je dois me concentrer sur autre chose...

- Laisse moi un mois.

- Pardon?

- Accorde moi un mois pour qu'il se réveille. Après...

- Après...?

Je soupire. Je n'ai pas envie de dire que j'abandonnerais après. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes.

Mais je sais que l'éther c'est un peu comme le seul endroit où un sorcier peut se sentir chez lui et parfaitement en accord avec absolument tout ce qui l'entoure. S'il ne se réveille pas c'est qu'il est bien là où il est. Sans aucun doute. Et puis rien ne garanti que ce que je vais tenter va fonctionner. C'est une théorie. Et au niveau des théories Drago a très bien vu qu'elles sont souvent faites pour rester en l'état et non pas être réalisées... Mordred en est la preuve même si je vois encore mal comment il a fait pour s'en détacher si vite. Pour dire avec un tel aplomb que ce n'était pas son fils...

Les sang-pur resteront encore longtemps une énigme complète pour moi. A chaque fois qu'on pense avoir fait le tour des traditions et de l'honneur d'un sorcier de ce genre on découvre autre chose.

Mais le problème n'est pas là. Il faut que ça fonctionne. Il faut tout d'abord qu'il ouvre les yeux pour ça.

Harry me dit qu'il rentre au château, il ajoute que si je parviens à rester éveillé lui a besoin d'un peu plus de sommeil. C'est vrai... mais ça aussi résulte d'un contrôle de la magie, rien de plus, ça n'est pas inné et encore moins naturel. Des sorts d'éveil... et au delà d'un mois et demi ils n'opèrent plus assez efficacement. Et à ce moment je dois dormir parce que ça devient dangereux. Mais au fil du temps ces sorts se lancent tout seul, plus besoin d'y penser, j'y ai eu recours tellement souvent que ça s'est intégré à ma magie.

Je me retrouve seul encore une fois dans ce foutu hôpital. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et les lumières sont éteintes. C'est mieux comme ça. L'univers aseptisé de ces endroits m'a toujours déplu. Il ne traine encore rarement que les infirmières de nuit. Celles là ne me voient pas, je prends un malin plaisir à me soustraire à leur vue. Pas besoin qu'elles me voient.

Je sais que demain Narcissa viendra tôt, vers six heures. Comme depuis deux semaines. Elle entrera dans la chambre et s'assiéra sans rien dire, sans bouger non plus, juste à le regarder. Et ce jusqu'à ce que Lucius vienne à son tour. Il reste environ une heure puis ils sortent. Elle j'ignore où elle va mais lui reste pour me parler un peu de ce que disent les médicomages, de ce qu'il se passe au château aussi. Je lui ai délégué ce que je pouvais il y a deux semaines de cela. Lorsque Harry est venu me dire que Drago baignait dans son sang parce qu'il s'était ouvert les veines. C'est aussi pour ça qu'un mois est un ultimatum, Lucius gère très bien le château, mais les mangemorts me craignent plus que lui. De plus leur faire comprendre que les temps changent mais que mes buts sont toujours les mêmes quand bien même les moyens sont diamétralement opposés, c'est un travail de longue haleine... surtout avec certains. Des assoiffés de sang que je ne blâmerais pas. Si Harry n'était pas là je le serais toujours pour mon plus grand plaisir.

J'avoue que ça me manque vraiment. Les tortures, les massacres... voir ces personnes tenter de se défendre, de protéger leur famille et tout ça en vain... Ça me manque vraiment. Je n'ai fait que ça depuis que j'ai quinze ans environ, peut-être même avant. Le temps passant n'a pas assouvi cette soif, ni ne l'a amenuisée loin de là. Mais depuis ces fichues onze années maintenant Harry est là, je suis dans ce système relié au ministère, et la diplomatie doit être le maître mot...

Pour le moment du moins. Quand Drago sera de nouveau à mes côtés tout changera définitivement. Irrémédiablement. Je reprendrais une vie comme je l'entends. Avec Drago, Harry s'il a l'envie et la passion de nous suivre... avec Mordred s'il ne s'y oppose pas... Le temps nous le dira...

Mais avant tout... il faut que Drago revienne... qu'il ouvre les yeux, juste une fois et les laisse ouvert juste le temps de me voir, que je me perde en lui... Plus tard, tout cela n'est pas encore fait, je dois attendre... attendre et attendre encore. Toujours un peu plus longtemps... Je n'ai jamais aimé attendre.

Ce qui est ironique c'est que j'ai dut attendre Abraxas... et qu'aujourd'hui c'est Drago que j'attends... Ils sont en général d'une ponctualité rare, mais lorsqu'ils décident que le temps n'est plus leur problème il est impossible de prévoir quand ils vont se décider à agir... Ce que Drago est entrain de faire en ce moment. Je n'attends de lui qu'un mouvement de paupières... mais il tarde à venir.

Mais je prends mon mal en patience... et j'attends, toute la nuit jusqu'au matin.

Comme chaque jour Narcissa arrive, fidèle à elle même, la tête haute, froide et fière. Comme chaque fois elle me glisse un regard, même si ses yeux ne peuvent me voir, l'obscurité aidant, puis entre dans la chambre. Doucement après sa venue l'hôpital se réveille. Les infirmières, médicomages et patients arpentent les couloirs. La lumière se fait plus forte et plus blanche encore. Je déteste les hôpitaux... C'est un fait.

Il se passe plus d'heure qu'à l'accoutumée avant que Lucius n'arrive. Pourquoi je n'en sais rien, mais le saurais bientôt, lorsqu'il sortira de la chambre dans laquelle il s'est engouffré sans une hésitation, voire un peu pressé. Ce n'est que vers midi qu'ils sortent. Ce jour sera différent de ceux qui ont passé depuis deux semaines. Lucius est arrivé tard, ils sortent tard... Elle part, un air soucieux sur le visage, plus vite que d'habitude et Lucius reste.

-Mordred est malade, je l'ai ramené au manoir. Pas que je doute des compétences médicales de M. Potter mais je préfère le savoir là où quelqu'un pourra toujours veiller sur lui.

J'acquiesce sans rien laisser paraître de mon trouble. J'oublie souvent que ce n'es qu'un enfant... Et que Lucius fera tout ce qu'il peut au mieux pour cet enfant. C'est vrai qu'Harry est loin d'être médicomage. Alors qu'au manoir il y a Narcissa au moins, quand elle n'est pas là Lucius y est. Et maintenant que Mordred s'y trouve, si les deux maîtres de maison ne sont pas en demeure, Lucius demandera à Severus de veiller le gamin. C'est vrai... il y aura toujours quelqu'un dans ce manoir pour veiller le sang des Malfoy...

- Tu as levé l'injonction rappelle-moi.

- Oui. Depuis longtemps déjà. Espérons juste que ça ne soit pas la dragoncelle.

Il a un sourire amer. Étrangement je n'ai pas du tout envie de sourire... Cette maladie est une catastrophe. Je ne sais même pas si aujourd'hui on a un remède. Ce serait d'une ironie que je ne gouterais que petitement... Pas que j'y tienne à ce gamin...

Soudain dans le calme ambiant du service trois médicoamges arrivent plus ou moins en courant pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre de Drago. Nous restons quelques secondes sans réaction puis Lucius entre à son tour dans la chambre faisant fi des récrimination de ces blouses.

Il ne sort qu'après que les autres aient quitté la pièce, c'est à dire environ une demi-heure après y être entré. J'ai rarement voulu autant tuer quelqu'un que ces médicomages... Lorsqu'il sort Lucius referme la porte et s'y adosse. Il est fatigué. Ne pas savoir l'inquiète plus que tout...

- Ils disent qu'il dort. Je ne sais si c'est mieux ou moins bien, mais c'est un changement.

- S'il dort, c'est que son esprit est encore vif. Il a plus de chance de revenir.

- L'éther est un monde où on ne fait que rêver alors permettez moi de douter du "bien" de cette situation. Son esprit fonctionne oui, mais parce qu'il est stimulé par quelque chose dont il rêve. Et à part l'éther je vois mal ce que ça peut être.

- Tu es bien pessimiste.

- Je n'ai aucune raison d'être optimiste. Je retourne au manoir. J'ai plus d'espoir d'un rétablissement pour Mordred et on dit que ce sont des vivants dont il faut s'occuper. Et... si vous ne dormez pas, essayez de manger au moins, ça ne peut pas être nocif, du moins pas dans un hôpital.

Puis sans un mot de plus il s'en va. S'il a raison sur le fait qu'il faut que je mange, il se trompe sur Drago. N'importe quel signe de changement est bienvenu à l'heure actuelle. Qu'il rêve signifie peut-être qu'il tombe plus profondément dans l'éther mais ça m'est égal. Seul son regard m'importe, éthéré ou conscient ça n'a aucune importance.

Une nouvelle semaine passe sans amélioration notoire. Il rêve toujours, il bouge dans son sommeil qui semble tout sauf agréable. Souvent il s'est mordu la langue jusqu'au sang. Je ne sais si ce sont ses rêves ou l'éther, quoi qu'il en soit le résultat est le même...

Mordred s'est remis aussi... finalement ce n'était pas la dragoncelle, Merlin merci. Allez savoir pourquoi je déteste cette maladie... Mais en fin de compte ce n'était rien d'aussi grave. Harry s'est rapproché de lui et continue, dans une moindre mesure, les entraînements que nous avions commencé au château. Le gamin s'en sort toujours aussi bien de ce qu'il dit. Il est surprenant c'est vrai. Outre son éducation à la Malfoy par Mildred... il a une volonté impressionnante. Peut-être est-ce seulement le fait qu'il sait que Drago nous l'a confié uniquement pour son apprentissage qui lui donne du cœur dans ces disciplines, mais peut-être pas... Harry est un bon professeur en plus de ça, ce qui ne gâche rien.

En parlant de lui il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour éviter l'hôpital. Je ne sais ce qu'il fuit, mon irascibilité ou le manque de réaction de Drago... Ou le fait qu'il soit plus important pour moi en ce moment que quiconque...

Je serais bien en peine de dire si ce sont mes sentiments pour lui ou la perspective de ce que je vais faire qui me fait y tenir... Mais cela ne change rien à l'affaire. Hé puis... Harry s'en remettra, il oublie ou pardonne vite. C'est une chance je l'avoue. Il faudra que je vois mais par rapport à ses parents il ne me tient pas rigueur... En même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il les avait connu... Et le cas échéant il aurait été tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre. Un sorcier insipide au milieu de la foule des autres... J'en ai fait un martyr, un sorcier puissant et quelqu'un de passablement doué pour la magie instinctive... même si je ne lui en ai rien dit encore.

Les écoles de magie brident la magie instinctive en vous apprenant qu'il y a une autre façon d'en faire. Et la magie instinctive est très pratique... c'est entre autre celle qui contrôle la magie sans baguette. Que Harry maîtrise sans problème mais de façon scolaire je dirais... Cette forme de magie est sujette à toute forme d'inventivité et d'imagination. On peut presque tout faire avec si on parvient à la comprendre dans son entièreté ce que je m'efforce de faire...

Il faudra que je lui en parle un jour de ça...

A croire que penser me tient éveiller... Je ne fais que cela lorsque je dois rester conscient à attendre. Ce n'est pas bon... C'est bête à dire mais trop penser amène de faux espoirs, de mauvaises conclusions... et le besoin de sommeil est mauvais conseiller. Il ne me reste pas longtemps, enfin il ne lui reste pas longtemps pour ouvrir les yeux.

J'ai besoin qu'il le fasse...

Je savais exactement tout ce qu'il se passerait, la façon m'échappait mais n'était pas importante. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Lucius de me le confier au château je savais que l'endroit représentait une bien trop grande tentation pour lui qui était déjà semi-éthéré. Il était inévitable qu'il tombe dans l'éther, ou tente de le rejoindre. Comme toute personne dans son état il lui fallait déjà évacuer le trop plein de magie qu'il renfermait. Les éthéré sont des bombes à retardement, ils accumulent de la magie pure, encore et encore au contact ou en présence des autres, et ne la restituent pas. C'est un moyen comme un autre de s'approcher physiquement de l'éther qui n'est que magie pure. Et donc lorsqu'ils savent qu'il est temps pour eux d'aller en éther, réellement, ils faut qu'ils évacuent cette magie. Le sang est un vecteur important, mais tous les moyens sont bons et ils ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils font.

Je savais qu'il tenterais de mourir. Mais j'avais besoin de lui vivant et en un seul morceau... C'est pour ça que je l'ai retenu cette fois là alors qu'il allait sauter de la falaise. S'il s'était fracassé en bas il n'y aurait plus eu aucun espoir possible.

Mais maintenant il est sain de corps, son esprit est ailleurs mais son corps demeure en état de fonctionner.

Pour ce que je veux faire il est nécessaire qu'il soit à la frontière de l'éther la plus proche ou qu'il y soit entièrement... sans quoi je ne parviendrais à rien. Et s'il n'y est pas encore je l'y pousserais. Quitte à le faire souffrir... peu m'importe. Seul le résultat compte n'est-ce pas...?

La fin justifie les moyens qui sont tous bon pour y parvenir... Quel qu'en soit le prix.

La fin de cette nouvelle semaine arrive et rien n'évolue. Je ne sais si c'est bon ou non pour moi ou pour Drago. Mais ça ne change rien de toute façon. Les Malfoy viennent toujours aux mêmes heures. Lucius me parle toujours de ce qu'il se passe au manoir et au château. Les mangemorts qui y résident encore s'agitent. Parfois ils m'énervent. Ils sont tous adultes, je ne recrute plus à Poudlard depuis quelques années, mais ils sont incapables de se tenir tranquille quelque temps. C'est impensable.

Il faudrait que je fasse au moins acte de présence au château. Mais laisser Drago n'est pas une idée envisageable pour le moment. Tant pis, ils attendront. Au pire je sais que Nagini veille. Ma vieille amie. Toujours au château je sais qu'elle saura réprimer les envies trop fortes de certains et certaines. Toujours fidèle...

Une deuxième semaine est déjà bien entamée lorsqu'un imprévu se montre à l'hôpital. Je ne sais comment il est arrivé là mais à trois heure du matin je doute qu'il ait l'accord de quiconque. Qui plus est avec des vêtements aussi sombres et pratiques que ceux qu'il porte. Il s'approche, les yeux toujours en mouvement guettant le moindre changement autour de lui, il vient jusqu'à la porte de Drago qu'il ouvre. Cependant il n'entre pas, regarde juste puis se recule, travers le couloir et s'assoit par terre, devant la porte.

Je sais qu'il se doute que je suis à moins d'un mètre de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il juste ouvert la porte sans plus je n'en sais rien. Et peu m'importe. Seulement si quelqu'un au manoir s'aperçoit qu'il n'y est plus cela peut être amusant.

Il doit se passer environ une heure avant que je ne brise le silence de ce couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là gamin?

-Je viens le voir. Père ne voudrait pas ça, il dirait que je n'ai pas besoin de le voir aussi faible...

-Il ne veut surtout pas être vu dans cet état d faiblesse, encore moins par toi qu'il devrait protéger.

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien. Moi je veux le voir. Peu importe s'il est faible ou mourant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je m'en fiche.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. La volonté de voir son père sur un lit d'hôpital ne fait pas s'enfuir un enfant de neuf ans de chez lui en pleine nuit. Surtout que tu as certainement dut éviter certains sorts de Lucius et de surcroits venir jusqu'ici par tes propres moyens.

Il se tait. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a autre chose. Qu'il a besoin d'autre chose. Voir Drago est une excuse. Il en a certainement envie mais ce n'est pas ça qui le pousserait à se risquer hors du manoir en pleine nuit.

-C'est à peine s'il ne parle pas déjà de lui au passé...

-Qui?

-Ceux qui me parlent déjà du testament qu'il a rédigé. Père les empêches de me parler directement à chaque fois, mais je surprends ce qu'ils disent. Père n'y croit presque plus... il aurait envie mais puisqu'il est parti dans ses rêves il dit qu'il n'y a presque plus d'espoir. Et que même si vous voulez encore tenter quelque chose ça ne sera sans doute pas d'un grand secours. Personne ne revient de l'éther.

-Ne blâme pas Lucius. Il a été élevé comme ça tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Mildred n'est pas partisane de l'espoir.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne change rien. J'aimerais qu'il croit encore un peu. Si ce n'est en vous, en père au moins...

Croire... ce n'est pas un précepte de la famille.

C'est difficile de suivre ce qu'il dit. La hiérarchie familiale d'un sang-pur se constitue du premier père, de la grande mère et ensuite les parents usuels. Le premier père et la grande mère étant le plus souvent appelés père et mère simplement. Mais on s'y fait. J'ai eu du mal lorsque Lucius a pour la première fois devant moi appelé Abraxas _père_... Peu importe.

- Père dit que vous ne bougerez pas d'ici avant longtemps.

- Longtemps...? Pas assez à mon avis.

- Harry dit aussi que vous passez trop de temps ici.

- Que ferais-tu si tu avais le choix Mordred? Dans ton cas t'entraîner tous les jours, sans discontinuer, n'avoir pas un moment à toi, ou veiller ton père et attendre une possibilité de l'aider à se relever de son état.

- On ne revient pas de l'éther, alors par défaut...

- Rêve un peu.

- L'espoir est inutile.

- Et pourtant vital. Je ne suis pas un espérant devant l'éternel, mais l'idée que j'ai peut fonctionner, et c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Si ça ne fonctionne pas, alors je retournerais à ce que je dois faire. Mais pour le moment j'espère, simplement.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça?

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est un fait.

- Lorsqu'il demande de ne pas chercher à comprendre c'est qu'il ne sait pas lui-même.

Le gamin sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

- C'est ce qu'il dit lorsqu'il parle de vous. Il dit toujours ça.

- Il...

- Oui, il parle souvent de vous, et de Harry. Beaucoup moins de père et Severus, ou encore mère... mais aussi. Enfin quand il a pu. Mais assez tout de même. C'est un très bon conteur vous savez? Enfin... je dis ça, je n'ai pas vraiment de comparaison. Il vous a déjà.... Non la question est stupide. Oubliez ça.

- Dis le.

- Il... vous a déjà raconté quelque chose?

- Non, jamais. Et de ce que tu en dis je le regrette. Il parlera encore, lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Le silence retombe sur nous. Je crois entendre un vague _s'il se réveille_, mais peut-être pas. Le gamin finit par s'endormir, les jambes ramenées vers lui, la tête posée sur les genoux. Je me demande comment il a fait pour s'endormir dans cette position, il est entrain de se ruiner le dos. Pauvre gamin.

C'est à peu près en suivant ces pensées qu'il se retrouve dans un des fauteuils de l'hôpital ma cape sur le dos. Ma bonté me perdra. Ce gamin me perdra. Pas seulement parce que c'est le mien, ce que je ne parviens toujours pas à comprendre, mais aussi parce qu'il est différent. J'ai connu beaucoup de jeunes de Poudlard, à mon époque et après, qui n'ont jamais été aussi sérieux dans ce qu'ils disaient, aussi... sages dans un sens. Il est avancé, ou plus mâture, allez savoir, ou simplement sa vie l'a poussé à devenir ainsi mais le fait est là. Et il est tourmenté surtout, c'est ça qui me frappe le plus chez lui. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre ça, même si je remercie les événements de m'avoir amené jusque là où j'en suis.

La nuit passe et je le regarde dormir paisiblement. Il a des mimiques de Harry lorsqu'il dort, elles me font sourire à chaque fois. Il parle aussi en dormant... mais en fourchelangue. Il faudra corriger ça,s 'il doit aller à Poudlard, dans son dortoir ça ne sera pas du meilleur effet. Cette différence est encore mal appréciée. Rien qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'Harry a commencé à le parler là bas... Peu importe.

Le matin suivant voit Narcissa arriver plus tôt, un air légèrement inquiet mais sans plus. Elle soupire doucement de soulagement sans doute lorsqu'elle voit Mordred endormi. Avec la dignité qui l'accompagne toujours elle s'approche et s'assoit devant le fauteuil, à même le sol. Elle sourit doucement en le regardant.

-Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui cette nuit.

-Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, et le laisser repartir seul n'était pas une option envisageable.

-Merci tout de même, il avait besoin de voir Drago de lui-même. L'en empêcher n'a pas été la meilleure idée que nous ayons eu, et puis c'est lui le mieux placé pour connaître les réactions de Drago puisque ses premières années il les a passé en sa compagnie...

-Il en passera d'autres.

-Ne me faites pas espérer en vain. Les espoirs déçus sont douloureux. Si vous n'y voyez d'inconvénient je le ramène au manoir.

-Laissez le revenir à sa guise.

Elle opine et prend l'enfant dans ses bras sans qu'il ne montre un quelconque signe de réveil, i s'accroche juste à elle pour se maintenir, puis elle s'en va, ne revenant qu'un peu plus tard pour voir Drago... comme toujours.

Les jours qui suivent voient Mordred revenir tous les soirs. Nous parlons, de tout et rien devant la pore ouverte de la chambre. Ce gamin est intelligent et anormalement blasé pour son âge. Je l'étais autant, ce qui est assez... dangereux je trouve vu ce que je suis maintenant. D'aucun dirait "je n'ai pas envie que ça lui arrive", je dirais plutôt je suis seul maître à bord et ce gamin est un danger potentiel. Lui offrir une autre enfance est primordial afin qu'il n'ai pas l'idée de me ressembler, en quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs.

- Comment ça sera?

- Quand?

- Quand vous l'aurez ramené... ou quand vous aurez échoué à le ramener.

- Si j'échoue la question ne se posera plus ni pour lui ni pour moi. Je pense que Lucius et Cissa te garderont, Harry aussi. Mais si je réussis... Tout changera. Dans nos vies et dans le monde sorcier aussi. Je finirais ce que j'ai commencé.

- Alors il faut espérer que vous réussirez, non?

Si... il faut espérer cela... du moins je l'espère, lui je n'en sais rien mais moi si.

- Pourquoi vous êtes près à mourir pour lui?

- Parce que c'est une idée qui me plait je pense.

Ça a été la dernière chose que je lui ai dite avant que Drago n'ouvre les yeux cette nuit là. Je crois que je souris avant de me lever. Arrivé devant les protections posées sur la porte je m'arrête. J'y pose une main, gardant les yeux fixés sur ceux de Drago, et envoie une décharge de magie qui déchire les protections. En se brisant on dirait que quelqu'un égorge une banshee. C'est affreux, et ça doit s'entendre dans tout l'hôpital, si bien que les médicomages et aurors arrivent très rapidement. Mais peu importe. Malgré le bruit il a gardé les yeux ouverts. Il ne les fermera pas de toute façon. Les éthéré ne ressente pas la douleur physique, quelle qu'elle soit. Et vu ses yeux... il ne fait aucun doute qu'il soit entièrement éthéré maintenant. On ne distingue plus la prunelle ou l'iris du reste de l'œil. Il est entièrement blanc...

Peu importe. Je m'agenouille à côté de son lit, me fichant éperdument du fait qu'il m'ignore totalement, et que les aurors sont là. Je prends une de ses mains, glacée, puis pose mon front contre le sien. Je le regarde une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Faut-il que je l'aime...

Occultant les bruits et avertissements autour j'envoie mon esprit en lui, le faisant suivre par toute ma magie. C'est un suicide, rien de moins, je me défait de ce que j'ai de plus précieux, mais c'est pour la bonne cause... du moins pour ma cause.

J'oublie rapidement que j'ai eu un corps, dans une autre vie, je me retrouve dans un endroit entièrement blanc. Comme une chambre extrasensorielle. La seule variation dans le décors c'est Drago qui me fait face. Son visage n'exprime rien du tout. C'en est troublant.

- Où sommes nous?

- Vous le savez. Vous savez aussi que vous ne me retiendrez pas ici. J'ai réfléchi vous savez et l'éther est la meilleure solution qui s'offre à moi.

- Je sais. Si je suis ici ce n'est pas pour te faire revenir, mais pour partir avec toi. Ce monde n'a plus besoin de moi et je n'y ai plus ma place, alors autant finir ma vie le plus agréablement possible. L'éther est la meilleure fin que j'ai trouvé.

Il sourit, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas dire... Mais l'éther est encore loin, j'ai du temps devant moi. Pour le moment nous sommes dans... une sorte d'anti-chambre de l'éther. Le point de non-retour, le point mortel d'un passage. C'est ici qu'il faut que je le convainque de me suivre... mais pas de me suivre dehors, de me suivre dans quelque chose de mieux que l'éther. En parlant directement à son esprit cela aura plus de poids que si je lui avait parlé lorsqu'il était conscient...

C'est un jeu maintenant, dont je suis seul à connaître les règles et les enjeux... il faut juste que je gagne maintenant...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Vanessa : Waw... ^^' Ça c'était de la review. J'espère que cette suite t'a plu autant que le reste.


	21. C'est un choix n'est pas mien

Un tit jour de retard... mais un chapitre plus long que les précédents ^^'

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il est là. Avec moi. Il est venu jusqu'à moi. C'est étrange de sa part... enfin peut-être pas tant que ça. Après avoir vécu autant que lui, avoir appris autant de choses sur la magie, sur l'Homme en général, ça doit être normal de vouloir explorer la dernière parcelle d'inconnu. L'éther est comme la mort. Inconnu, caché, et sans retour. Il est normal finalement pour lui de vouloir le connaître, même s'il n'a pas emprunté le chemin habituel. Il triche. Mais quand ne l'a-t-il pas fait dans sa vie? Quand a-t-il été totalement sincère?  
Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant de toute manière. Il est là, avec moi et ne repartira pas, il me suivra cette fois ci.

- Et vous laissez Harry?

- Laisse-lui le temps d'arriver, ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant. Tu le connais, il aura du mal à nous suivre.

- C'est vrai... et pour Mordred?

- Tes parents sont là, ils s'en occuperont bien mieux que je n'aurais su le faire ou même Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout est prévu. Dis moi juste une chose. Pourquoi as-tu encore tes souvenirs?

- Il sont revenu pendant que je dormais.

C'était comme un rêve. J'ai tout revu, du début à la fin... Absolument tout. C'était bien, j'ai aimé tout revoir. Et je suis heureux de partir enfin loin de ça. Surtout en sachant ce qui m'attend. L'éther... je l'ai vu, et pas seulement le substitut qu'est la Porte, non j'ai vu l'éther en lui-même. C'est plus... magique que tout ce qui existe en ce monde. Rien je pense ne pourra jamais égaler ça.  
Il y a une seconde perturbation dans la blancheur. Comme lorsqu'il est arrivé. Mais celui qui est là maintenant c'est Harry. Harry qui sourit comme je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis longtemps. Simplement, avec cette joie au fond des yeux qui m'a fait l'aimer en cinquième année. Cette joie innocente. Son sourire se transforme un peu, il semble gêné et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré quelque chose.

- Je suis content de te voir Harry.

- Moi aussi Dray. On part quand?

- Quand tout sera prêt.

- Et pour quand est-ce prévu pour?

- Je ne sais pas, il faut attendre. Pourquoi... pourquoi tu veux venir toi aussi? Tu as tes amis là bas non?

- Oui... mais je dois choisir entre vous et eux... Et puis Tom m'a parlé de l'éther et ça a l'air vraiment bien... Sans problème du moins et... j'ai besoin de ça je pense. De calme... Et de vous.

Là c'est à moi de sourire. Je ne sais pas si l'éther sépare les esprits, mais j'espère que non. Passer l'éternité avec eux... c'est un rêve pour moi. Et ça deviendra possible dans si peu de temps... si peu de temps. Ça va être magnifique. J'ignore ce que l'éther réserve, mais ça ne peut être que magnifié par leur présence. Depuis qu'ils ont appris à s'accepter l'un l'autre tout va mieux pour eux.  
Revenir dans leur vie n'aurait pas été acceptable pour moi, briser ce que j'avais contribué, d'un côté, à construire... je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'ai abandonné, et pour le mieux visiblement.  
Mais qu'ils veuillent me suivre là bas... c'est juste trop beau je trouve. Et j'ai envie d'y croire parce que ça me rend heureux. Bêtement...

Et personne ne croira jamais que j'ai été serpentard un jour s'il tombe sur mes pensées d'aujourd'hui... Je suis pitoyable de croire à ça mais bon... On ne fait jamais ce qu'on veut. Et il est de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Je vais bientôt les entraîner tous deux dans l'éther et après... advienne que pourra. Je ne sais pas si nous resterons ensemble, si je vivrais assez encore pour profiter de l'éther, si je me rendrais compte que je meurs... ou tout un tas d'autres choses, il est trop tard pour reculer, définitivement.  
Je sens un calme parfait m'envahir, tout est reposant. Le blanc qui nous entoure mais qui est entrain d'ondoyer, de changer imperceptiblement, tout doucement. Leur présence que je sens à côté de moi, leurs esprits et leurs puissances... leur magie.

Les couleurs reviennent. Les Portes de l'éther, c'est devenu presque familier depuis quelque temps. Et c'est toujours aussi splendide. Des couleurs, du mouvement et tout ça fait de magie pure. Je la ressens qui vient et va partout, se fichant éperdument des corps solides qui lui devrait poser obstacle. Rien n'est vrai en face d'elle. Rien n'est palpable ou tangible. Il n'y a qu'elle et elle fait régner sa loi sans partage aucun. Je ne sais ce que l'éther réserve... mais j'ai envie de le savoir. Pour oublier tout. Ne plus rien savoir et être juste heureux, jusqu'à la fin, puisse-t-elle arriver le plus tard possible.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois Harry, il sourit toujours, il regarde partout autour de lui comme un enfant qui découvre. L'éther a ça de magique. Puis Tom... et j'ai peur.  
Peur de lui et de ce qu'il veut. Il sourit aussi, mais pour masquer sa souffrance. Je n'ai jamais vu ça chez lui. Ni ses yeux parfaitement rouge blanchir d'une seule fois, entièrement, à l'instare de ses cheveux. Je m'approche tant que je peux de lui et de la magie qui tournoie autour de lui comme essayant de l'emprisonner, ou de le repousser autre part. Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Il sourit une dernière fois.

- Prépare ton voyage Drago. La vie avec toi sera magnifique, je t'en fais le serment.

Quelque chose arrive, d'immense, puissant et intouchable, d'envahissant et inéluctable. L'éther enfin. Je ne sais ce qu'il a voulut dire, mais c'est trop tard... bien trop tard maintenant. Je ne vois plus rien mais ressens la perfection, du moins je crois... Il ne fait ni noir, ni blanc, ni rien d'autre c'est juste... sans couleur distincte. Transparent au delà de toute visibilité. Juste... ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il est possible de décrire.  
Puis au milieu de cette immensité de rien je me vois, avec Tom et Harry. Je ne comprends rien. Et j'ai peur... Ensuite avec... nous, apparaît Mordred. Mais il a grandit, il n'a plus neuf ans, loin de là. Le monde a changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe... Et j'ai peur.  
Mais je voudrais tellement que ça soit possible... qu'il soit possible que ce que je vois soit vrai. C'est peut-être ça au fond l'éther, voir encore et encore ce que l'on a toujours désiré. Comme dans le miroir du Rised. Juste voir son plus cher rêve.

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas l'éther. Ce n'est pas ça._

Je ne veux pas entendre ça, pas ces voix. L'éther est là, je viens d'y entrer...il vient de m'entraîner avec lui et me montre mes rêves. Ce que j'ai toujours désiré.

_A toi si tu reviens._

C'est déjà à moi, alors que je suis là. Pourquoi repartir? Pour rien au monde. J'ai désiré l'éther et j'ai désiré ne plus avoir ces problèmes. Ne plus ressentir, parce qu'il offre ça aussi. La quiétude de n'avoir plus de sentiments. De n'avoir plus de regrets, plus mal, plus d'espoir déçus. Et rien d'autre! Et c'est tout ce que je veux. Que tout s'arrête et que je sois enfin débarrassé de tout! De toutes mes douleurs. De toutes mes joies qui n'ont conduit qu'à me faire mal encore et encore plus. De ces tourments nés d'espoirs trop nourris et entretenus en vain et stupidement. De cet amour que je ressens et cette haine qui se mêlent pour me faire souffrir encore plus.

_Reviens amour. Je te fais le serment de te faire oublier._

Oublier ne servira à rien. J'ai déjà fait l'expérience. A chaque fois quelqu'un veut que je revienne. Père, Tom, Harry, Mordred en vain. Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça fait mal, un peu plus à chaque fois. Le retour est toujours douloureux .On n'apprend pas de ses erreurs, on ne fait que les subir et en retirer souffrance et amertume. Je ne veux plus ça. Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous laisse affaibli. Me laisse affaibli, depuis toujours. Et je renonce à ça. Je n'en veux plus. Je veux juste me reposer. L'éther encore et toujours jusqu'à ma fin. Ne pas la sentir venir me prendre et m'emmener loin... très loin. Au delà de tout. Par delà toute déception et tout conflit, tout choix et toute défaite.

_Si pessimiste_

Non! Réaliste. C'est vrai, je ne l'oublie pas, j'ai été heureux, et même plus que cela lorsque j'ai été accepté par Tom...ensuite par Harry. Ces courtes années où j'ai eu le privilège de les avoir tous les deux étaient magnifiques. Excepté leur haine mutuelle, leur ignorance de ce que je faisais. Ils ne savaient pas, et ça me faisait mal parce que je savais que lorsqu'ils sauraient je n'aurais pas le droit à une seconde chance. Et ça n'a pas manqué.  
Rejeté par Tom, puis par Harry. Torturé, ramené à une conscience qui m'a laissé plus affaibli mentalement que jamais... comme une enfant qui ne saurait pas quoi faire. Puis le simulacre de vie offert qui a été tout sauf une grande réussite. Ça a juste permis à mon esprit de rêver... juste un tout petit peu... et puis mon départ et ma pseudo-conscience des premières années d'un fils qui ne me connait pas et dont j'ignore presque tout...

_Reviens et tu l'apprendras_

C'est trop tard! Je ne veux pas revenir et revivre tout ça. Parce que je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais comme je l'ai imaginé un jour. Il y a longtemps j'ai voulu concilier les Ténèbres et la Lumière. C'était stupide, loin de ce qu'il fallait faire... C'est juste une chose qui n'est pas possible...hormis au crépuscule et à l'aube... Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Et n'en ai pas la prétention. Je ne suis que moi, qui ait eu envie de trop... Et maintenant je ne veux que ce qui m'est dut et ce que je peux obtenir! Je me suis débattu pendant des années contre ça, je n'aurais pas dut, on ne freine pas l'implacable. Et je ne le veux plus! Je ne veux plus me battre.

_Bat toi une dernière fois contre moi. Gagne et je t'abandonne._

C'est un combat perdu d'avance et je vous hais encore plus qu'avant... Un esprit affaibli reste faible... je voulais partir. La seule chose qui m'aurait manqué... c'était vous... Mais vous avez eu la bonne idée de me parler de vie... l'éther n'est pas une vie, c'est autre chose. L'idée de vivre avec vous, Mordred, mes parents... c'est autres chose, de plus important que ma propre paix. Quitte à en crever...  
J'en ai marre. Je voudrais juste arrêter, c'est pour ça que l'éther est tellement tentant... Etait... Maintenant que j'ai eu l'idée de penser à peut-être ne pas y aller, juste une fraction de seconde... une fraction de seconde... dans un esprit ça passe inaperçu... tellement vite... Et pourtant si important. Il ne viendra pas me prendre. J'ai perdu ça... Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de tout me prendre?  
Je vous ai donné mes premières années, ma santé mentale, plus de chances que je n'aurais dut, un enfant, la chance de vivre juste pour vous, la paix que vous auriez mérité si vous m'aviez laissé partir! Mais non... Messeigneurs ne veulent pas de ça et me privent aussi de la seule paix que je leur ai jamais demandé. Non bien sûr ça ne plait pas... la déchéance du corps et de l'esprit jusqu'à dissolution dans la magie. Non ça ne plait pas... mais ça m'aurait plu... à moi... Juste à moi...  
Ne vous attendez à rien de moi à mon réveil, je veux juste vivre pour moi.

_Tu changeras d'avis._

Vous mourrez avant ça! Je reste sur ce que je dis. Je ferais à mon plaisir. Quitte à vous haïr jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je ne ferais plus rien selon vos opinions, ni selon vos envies. Je décide, j'ai pouvoir sur mes volontés. Et vous n'y pourrez plus rien. Vous avez perdu ce combat contre moi... Jouez encore contre moi. Je relève les défis. Jusqu'à ma mort.  
J'ai mal de refuser l'éther si brutalement. J'ignore si la douleur est physique ou psychique mais le fait est là. Je ne sais si je cris réellement ou si c'est seulement mon esprit. Mai je sais que je leur ai crié mes derniers mots. Mon esprit ou mon corps je ne sais... Mais ça importe peu maintenant.  
Le néant incolore se déchire, les images aussi se dissolvent, pour laisser paraître le noir total, puis un blanc trop intense. De nouveau le noir.

Je respire, je le sens, et j'ai mal. Quelque chose explose au dessus de moi et tout autour de moi. Il y a des cris partout, du moins je crois. Quelqu'un cri... fort. Je ne sens plus aucune magie, j'ai froid. Je veux retourner là bas... c'était si bien. Juste le calme, la chaleur et mes rêves, rien de plus que ce dont j'ai besoin. L'air me brûle, la lumière me brûle, les draps aussi, les son m'assourdissent, tout est douloureux.  
Ça passera... Il faut respirer, quitte à en mourir. Maintenant que je suis là, je ne peux plus repartir, je vais les haïr, jusqu'à ma fin. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, jamais plus je ne subirai leur loi. Je ferais la mienne, ils s'y plieront ou n'auront rien. Ils m'ont voulu, je suis leur, sous mes conditions... Juste mes conditions, mes volontés, mon bon vouloir.

J'entends un rire, un rire démens et rauque. Éraillé de n'avoir longtemps parlé. Il me fait peur et m'attire. Je sais que c'est moi. Juste moi. Il fait silence, plus un bruit excepté mon rire. Un de ceux que je n'ai jamais eu, un rire qui me fait peur et que j'aime. Comme toujours, j'aime le danger et ce qui fait peur. J'ai aimé Tom alors qu'il venait de revenir et qu'il paralysait juste de son nom que personne n'osait prononcé. J'ai aimé Harry alors qu'il m'avait blessé, presque tué, après qu'il ait torturé ma propre tante, défait mon père, lorsqu'il a commencé à montrer qu'il pouvait être puissant et dangereux. Je les aime, autant que je les hais... Ils vont le savoir.  
Mon rire s'estompe, s'étouffe et se meurt. J'ai mal. On demande mon calme, on appelle Tom, ils crient tous... trop fort. Sauf un qui m'assourdit de son silence. Qui reste en retrait alors que d'autres sont bien proches. J'en vois quatre au moins. Mère, Harry et deux que j'ignore. Et lui... Mordred, loin de moi, le seul que je veuille plus proche.  
Alors que les autres s'affairent autour de moi, malgré mon indifférence à leur égard, je tends la main vers lui. Il recule, baisse les yeux, puis sort. Je ne sais s'il reviendra, ma main tombe dans le petit vide qui me sépare du sol.

Il reviendra... je l'espère. Le seul que je ne contrôlerais pas et que je n'ai aucune envie d'asservir. Il reviendra... peut-être. Tant pis pour le moment, je tourne la tête, me retrouvant parfaitement sur le dos, le visage de mère, soucieux, au dessus de moi. Elle sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi? Je suis partit si longtemps? Certainement que non. Ils se sont sans doute démenés pour me ramener, je doute qu'ils l'aient fait lentement. Je leur parlerais...plus tard. Pour le moment je veux du calme, le calme de cette foutue nouvelle vie.  
Je lève la main jusqu'au visage de mère, elle la prend, la serre contre sa joue, l'embrasse. Elle 'ma toujours aimé ainsi... fort et sans mesure autre que celle que le sang et le rang lui imposent. Je crois m'entendre dire, ou essayer de dire, que je vais bien, que tout va bien, et que je veux seulement du repos. Elle sourit, hoche la tête, pose ses lèvres contre mon front et s'en va.

De Harry et Tom je ne sens plus une trace, ils ont dut sortir en même temps que les médicomages... si je ne me trompe et que c'étaient bien des médicomages. Peu m'importe. Le noir m'envahit à nouveau. Un noir calme et envoutant. Rien ne sera pareil à mon réveil.  
Morgane soit louée.

A première vue... ce n'est plus Ste Mangouste... J'ai la chance d'avoir recouvré tous mes souvenirs. Un avantage, si l'on peut dire, de l'éther... Selon le décor je suis au manoir Prince. Cet endroit est parfait. En plein au centre d'une source magique, au calme, préservé,... J'aime bien. Lentement, précautionneusement je me redresse sur mon lit, m'asseyant. Ma colonne craque, mes vertèbres, mes épaules... et certainement toutes mes articulations au fur et à mesure que je bouge. Ce n'est pas forcément douloureux, juste un peu déstabilisant. Je regarde par la fenêtre, juste la forêt, d'un vert immense et pur. Mon regard dérive dans la chambre jusqu'à atterrir sur père. Il est assis dans un fauteuil installé là probablement à cet effet, et me regarde simplement, avec un léger sourire. Mais les yeux fatigués.

- Bienvenue à la vie mon fils. Même si je doute que tu l'ais voulu.

- On n'a jamais ce que l'on désire, c'est le propre de l'homme père.

- Vrai. Comment te sens-tu?

- Bien, paradoxalement, je pensais ne plus avoir droit à ce genre de quiétude et de bien être. Que s'est-il passé depuis... depuis je ne sais quand?

- Tu te souviens être retourné au château?

J'acquiesce doucement, les souvenirs refaisant surface un à un.

- A partir de ce moment ta chute a été irrépressible. On t'a amené à Ste Mangouste. Il t'a veillé sans relâche pendant quatre semaines, arrivé là tu as ouvert les yeux.

- Et ils sont venu me chercher.

- Lui seul. Potter n'a jamais été au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire. Vous êtes, médicalement, mort plus de cinq fois en deux mois. C'est pour ça que vous n'êtes plus à Ste Mangouste d'ailleurs.

Plait-il?

- Pardon? Tu peux expliquer?

- Que veux-tu que j'explique de plus? Vous êtes morts et êtes revenus, par quel stratagème seul le principal concerné le sait je pense. Mais il faut attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

- Quand est-il susceptible de se réveiller?

- Qui le sait? Les médicomages n'ont jamais vu un cas semblable, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Mais il est très affaibli. Quelle que soit la raison qui l'a poussée à faire ça, il y aura des séquelles, graves sans doute.

- Comme?

- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis pas spécialiste de ce genre de cas.

Le silence s'installe. Quelle raison? Une expérience à ses dires. Le fou, qui irait sacrifier sa vie pour une théorie... moi excepté? Lui forcément, la puissance et le pouvoir, deux grandes amours de sa vie. Plus que quiconque. Il leur a tout sacrifié, sa santé, sa vie, même moi... Mais il en est un qu'il n'obtiendra jamais, même si j'ai eu l'absence d'esprit de le lui confier.  
Mon fils.  
Le leur aussi. Mais de mon sang, de ma chaire et de mon âme. De leurs âmes et leurs magies. Les deux se valent dans une Alliance, ou une Raiponse peu importe. Les deux se valent. Qu'importe si je ne porte pas ce signe qu'ils se partagent. J'ai tous droits sur cet enfant, au même titre qu'eux.

- Qu'en est-il de Mordred père?

- Il a été déstabilisé. Mais il s'en remettra. Sa formation se poursuit, plus lentement mais bien. Il demande après toi assez souvent. Il veut te voir vivant au plus vite. Et il n'est pas seul en ce cas.

- Je m'en doute. Quand pourrais-je revenir au manoir?

- Lorsque tu t'en sentiras capable. Severus est maître ici, il décide qui reste et qui part. Reste tant que tu veux, part quand l'envie t'en prend.

- Merci père.

Je me tais. Il semble contrarié, je ne sais de quoi. Peut-être de mon manque de curiosité vis-à-vis d'Harry et Tom... Sans doute, mais leur tour viendra d'être le centre de mon attention. Très bientôt. Je souris. Je me sens une nouvelle puissance, une nouvelle force. Un besoin irrépressible de l'utiliser, de détruire aussi, de voir le sang et de faire souffrir. De faire souffrir autant que j'ai souffert durant ma vie entière. Je ne sais d'où ça vient, mais c'est bien.  
J'ai hâte de retourner au manoir. Je veux bouger un peu. Je ressens l'inactivité de ces... trois derniers mois. Mon corps réclame à grand cri que je bouge un peu.

Des coups à la porte interrompent mes idées de mouvement. Je fais signe que je suis en état d'accepter un visiteur à père qui va ouvrir. Severus, maître des lieux. Il n'échange avec père qu'un regard, la chance veut que ça leur suffise. Du moins lorsqu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils ont appris depuis longtemps à préserver leur histoire, et ça fonctionne plutôt bien.  
Peu importe. Après avoir échangé les civilités d'usage Severus me donne quelques potions qui doivent me remettre sur pied le plus tôt possible. Ce qui m'arrange beaucoup, soit dit en passant. Il reste quelque temps avec père et moi, nous parlons de ce qu'il se passe hors les murs. Les avancées du ministère, les problèmes avec les autres mangemorts qui se posent beaucoup trop de questions. Si cela continue on va avoir de sérieux problèmes, surtout père. C'est lui qui est régent si on peut dire, il dirige lorsque Tom ne le peut, le problème est que les mangemorts sont fidèles à Tom, pas à père. Et je sais que certains ne voient pas d'un bon œil qu'il soit encore en vie. Mais l'avenir nous le dira, et il est loin d'être inoffensif. C'est vrai que peu le voient se battre, les raids n'étant plus d'actualité, mais on ne descend pas d'une des plus grandes familles de Sang-pur sans obtenir quelques avantages.  
Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Un peu peut-être... Severus est là de toute façon...

Finalement c'est la journée que nous passons à parler de tout et rien, encore et encore. Et plus le temps passe, mieux je me sens. Après qu'ils soient partis je me lève, met les vêtements que père m'a ramené et je sors enfin de cette chambre. J'en avais assez d'être assis sur ce fichu lit. Bouger me fait un bien fou et très apprécié.  
Je parcours le manoir. Il est froid, vide, et pourtant derrière chaque porte dort quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui a été blessé, un mangemort toujours recherché par les Aurors... officieusement bien sûr, par exemple. Ou un enfant qui aurait eut la mauvaise idée de naître d'un parent mangemort... Et ce monde cautionne un ministère qui donne le droit d'utiliser les impardonnables aux Aurors et ils ont tout pouvoir de les utiliser lorsqu'ils croient qu'un suspect est mangemort... Et s'il ne l'est pas le ministère, à l'époque, faisait en sorte de trouver un lien, de près ou de loin...

Certains disent qu'ils préfèrent ce système. J'ai plus tendance à glisser vers un système qui dit clairement ce qu'il va faire, quitte à déplaire, mais qui ne se cache pas derrière des principes altruistes et qui font autant de mal que nous en avons fait... Mais bon, le monde est fait ainsi, il change et nous ne faisons qu'influer dessus pour ceux qui ont le plus de chance. Ce qui a été mon cas et le sera de nouveau. Je ne sais ce que projette Tom pour la suite de ses idées, s'il les reprend avec plus de conviction et de force que ces dernières années je le suivrais. S'il en reste à la politique j'aviserais. Mais tout bougera... plus vite et plus violemment. Nous nous devons d'être les acteurs de nos propres vies... et de celles de ceux qui nous entourent.

Je traine pour finalement parvenir au cœur du manoir, dans les sous-sols, le plus proche de la source qui alimente le tout en magie. L'endroit le plus protégé, donc recevant les blessés et malades les plus graves. Pourquoi je suis venu ici? Je n'en sais rien. L'envie de voir des personnes que j'aiderais plus tard sans doute avec mère. Il faut aussi que je passe à l'orphelinat. Je ne sais si Carmilla a continué à s'en charger. Je suppose que oui, elle y était attachée, aux autres enfants aussi.  
Mais alors que je marche vers la salle où se trouve l'unique cheminée active pour le transport de ce manoir j'entends qu'on parle. En plein milieu de la nuit et à cet endroit c'est suspect... Il ne devrait pas y avoir âme consciente ici. Et là je fais une chose qui est purement griffondore... je m'approche des voix. Oui sans baguette, oui affaibli... griffy j'ai dis. Tant pis, la curiosité est plus forte pour le moment.  
J'arrive à une porte, entrouverte... Harry... c'est sa voix. Donc ça doit être la chambre de Tom...

- ...Ce que t'as fait pour lui il te dois bien ça. Au moins. Il devrait avoir un minimum de reconnaissance. Tu lui as sauvé la vie par Merlin ce n'est pas rien! Et tu as sacrifié beaucoup pour lui... Je... je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne devrais pas au minimum t'en remercier.

-Parce qu'il ne le voulait pas Harry. Calme toi tu veux.

-Comment tu veux que je me calme? Peut-être que tout ce que tu as fait n'a servit à rien et pourquoi? Parce qu'il est trop fier?

-Arrête. S'il te plait, arrête.

-Non je ne peux pas simplement me taire alors qu'il.

-Ferme là tu veux! Et écoute moi.

Il y a un gros silence d'un coup... Il faut dire que Tom qui hausse la voix c'est rare mais d'autant plus impressionnant.

-Bien... assied toi, et reste calme. Depuis que tout a commencé à ne plus aller avec Drago, on n'a fait que décider à sa place. J'ai décidé qu'il vivrait en dépit de ma promesse de le tuer lorsqu'il est revenu vers moi. Je l'ai poussé jusqu'à la folie pour le ramener ensuite. Je l'ai forcé à être réhabilité dans une vie normale, son père et Severus ont fait tout ce qui était possible pour lui rendre un esprit plus ou moins fonctionnel. Après ça ta présence lui a été imposée, notre cohabitation aussi. La seule chose qu'il ait choisi c'est de partir. Ensuite lorsqu'il est revenu, il ne savais pas bien ce qu'il voulait, j'ai choisi pour lui. Je ne lui ai laissé aucun choix depuis le début ou presque. Alors je comprends sa position. Respecte la c'est tout.

Il y a un long moment de silence. L'entendre avouer ça aussi facilement ne me donne qu'une envie... l'étriper. C'est comme si ruiner ma vie et mon esprit en plus de me contrôler du début à la fin n'a été qu'un jeu pour lui. Une expérience : peut on contrôler une vie? Réponse : oui.

- Je ne peux pas Tom. C'est trop me demander.

- Pardonner est dans ta nature Harry. Tu y parviendras.

- Pas à ce point j'en ai peur.

- Rentre au château, repose toi un peu. Je vais bien, ça va aller maintenant.

- Ca n'ira pas Tom... Mais tant pis, si tu abandonnes qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Essaie de dormir toi aussi.

Avant qu'il ne sorte je me dissimule dans l'ombre d'un pan de mur. Les sous-terrains ont cela de pratique qu'ils sont éclairés avec des torches et donc offrent un grand nombre de zones sombres. Il sort de la chambre, semble énervé, tant pis pour lui. Il est instable, il changera rapidement d'idée.  
J'entre dans la chambre, elle est plongée dans la pénombre et calme. Je peux entendre la respiration un peu sifflante de Tom, un peu plus loin devant moi. Il repose calme sur le lit, Nagini est paresseusement lovée contre lui. Il a les yeux fermés, comme s'il dormait.  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Une seconde avant j'optais pour une morte lente et douloureuse... mais il a l'air si faible là...

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais avoir pitié.

- Moi non plus. Mais avouez que vous n'êtes pas particulièrement en forme. Cela contraste cruellement avec ce que je connais de vous.

- C'est vrai. Que veux tu, ce que j'ai fait nécessitait de grands sacrifices qui n'ont pas été sans conséquences.

- C'est bête, pour quelque chose qui n'était voulu que de ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressé par la chose.

- Tant de rancœur...

- Tant de suffisance. Qui vous permettait de faire cela?

- Ma puissance, j'en avais le pouvoir, je l'ai fait. De toute façon et quoi que tu fasses, il est impossible de revenir en arrière.

- Le suicide reste envisageable.

- Oseras-tu maintenant que tu es là?

- La question n'est pas d'oser. Le fait est que j'ai des projets. Vous m'avez fait miroiter quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas, ayez cela à l'esprit, mais il est vrai que j'ai des choses en tête. Le suicide n'est pas d'actualité, mais demeure une possibilité. Sur ce Monseigneur...

Sur ce je sors de la chambre. Plus calme certes mais avec des questions plein la tête. Quels sacrifices? En fait c'est la seule grande question... J'ai du mal à l'imaginer sacrifier quoi que ce soit qui mette sa santé au plus bas ou pas loin. Ce n'est pas lui... Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un comme ça... Enfin cela n'est pas gênant, ce la ne l'aurait pas été venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais de lui je ne peux l'accepter. Pour une expérience c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, il m'aurait laissé mourir sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Par amour? C'est là que cela devient...gênant. Tom n'est pas un grand sentimental à moins que ces dix années lors desquelles j'étais absent l'aient fondamentalement changées. Ce qui serait dommage. Je l'ai connu stable, certain de ses moindres gestes. Et avec un recul face à ses actes et ses décisions qui l'a mené loin, très loin. Il a ce regard froid sur les choses qui fait qu'il est lui. Qui fait qu'il est dangereux. Il est calculateur, sacrifier quelque chose alors qu'il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il risque ne lui ressemble pas.

Et ça me met mal à l'aise, ça me dérange qu'il puisse avoir changé à ce point. Je réfléchis à ça sans m'en rendre compte jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant la chambre que j'occupe. Je suppose que c'était une manœuvre inconsciente... autant dormir puisque je suis là. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal...

Je reste une courte semaine au manoir Prince. S'il est vrai que j'ai besoin de bouger, il n'en demeure pas moins que j'ai besoin de repos. Je ne suis pas retourné voir Tom depuis le premier jour. Point n'est besoin, et surtout l'envie m'en a fait défaut. Harry n'a pas daigné se montrer non plus. Tant pis. Je ne courrais plus après eux... difficile mais faisable. Je ne dis pas que je ne ressens rien... ça fait mal. Mais beaucoup moins qu'être déçu encore une fois, ou manipuler ce qui est pire à mon sens.  
Il faudrait que je vois Mordred aussi, enfin s'il le désire encore. Sa réaction lors de mon réveil m'inquiète et m'attriste un peu je dois l'avouer. Le voir ainsi sortir de la chambre alors que je venais de revenir... Cela sera mis au clair sous peu.

Sous peu... mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment je me dirige vers l'orphelinat. A pieds oui, c'est dans Londres moldu, mais peu m'importe, je préfère marcher ces temps-ci. Père et mère n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord sur ma décision de sortir du manoir Prince... Je peux aisément les comprendre. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir avec un portauloin d'urgence. Le genre d'objet qui vous amène à un point donné si vous vous trouvez en danger. Ce qui n'arrivera sans doute pas.

Le quartier n'a toujours pas changé, que ce soit dans les souvenirs de Tom ou dans les miens c'est toujours la même. Et l'orphelinat a toujours cet air fade et froid de l'extérieur. Heureusement que l'intérieur est plus reluisant, les pauvres en le cas contraire. Je sais que Tom a été élevé là... et ce qu'il est devenu grâce à cela n'a rien d'étonnant... Ceci ajouté à cela... cet orphelinat, je devrais le remercier dans un sens, pour avoir créé Tom. Mais peu importe.  
Comme le veut l'usage une fois arrivé sur le palier je frappe et attend que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir. C'est un jeune garçon qui le fait. Il a un léger mouvement de recul en me voyant mais se reprend rapidement et me fait entrer, il m'amène jusqu'au salon de réception où il me dit qu'il va prévenir qui de droit. Il doit avoir entre douze et treize ans.

L'intérieur a changé. C'est encore plus clair que je ne l'avais agencé, l'air sens le frai et le sain. C'est bien et calme malgré les quelques courses qui proviennent de l'étage. Les enfants doivent se sentir bien ici, du moins je l'espère. J'attends quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne vienne. Une jeune femme brune, les cheveux longs légèrement ondulés. Avec des yeux d'un vert presque trop clair pour être normal. Ces derniers sont pour le moment grands ouverts, étonnés. Un sourire vient peu à peu étirer ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne me saute à moitié dessus. Je lui rends son étreinte avec joie, un peu plus réservé qu'elle cependant.

-Tu as changé Carmilla. Qui pouvait deviner qu'une gamine aux allures de garçon manqué deviendrait quelqu'un comme toi?

-Vous seul Drago, vous seul. Cela fait tellement longtemps. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que j'ai fait des changements à l'orphelinat. Ni que je sois resté. Ni que...

-Hey... respire, tu vas finir par t'étouffer, ce serait dommage. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Quand je suis partit je t'ai laissé tout pouvoir ici. Ce que tu as fait est juste ce qu'il leur fallait.

Elle se mord la lèvre, rosissant de gêne. Elle a grandement changé, et pour le mieux. Je passe la journée à l'orphelinat à lui parler. Les améliorations qu'elle a apporté à la structure et l'administration l'honorent. Et ce sans fond. J'avais fait un virement sur le compte de l'orphelinat, mais je ne pensais pas partir dix ans. J'avais peut-être prévu pour cinq ans au maximum. Elle a trouvé d'autres fonds autre part, principalement grâce à des œuvres caritatives. Sans doute.  
Elle me raconte que depuis que je suis partit Harry vient. Enfin qu'il a recommencé à venir lorsque l'argent a commencé à manqué à l'orphelinat. Il n'en a jamais rien su de cela et tant mieux, lui être redevable me donne la nausée. Mais que depuis quelque temps il vient avec un enfant, quelques mois tout au plus. Ça par contre ce n'est pas acceptable. Je leur avait demandé de faire son éducation magique rien de plus, la famille Malfoy aurait pourvu au reste.

Il faudra que je mette ça au clair... et au plus vite. Après que les enfants aient été couchés et un dernier thé je prends congé. Je reviendrais aussi souvent que je pourrais mais je compte surtout au niveau du ministère rendre cet orphelinat connu. Pour le moment il n'existe administrativement pas. Faire qu'il soit légal et qu'elle en devienne directrice est la moindre des choses pour les dix ans qu'elle a passé à s'en occuper. Et de plus elle semble vraiment s'y plaire. Cela serait bénéfique pour tout le monde je pense... Elle pourrait en vivre, les enfants auraient plus de possibilités puisqu'elle obtiendrais plus de subventions.  
Ça ne peut être que bénéfique...

Lorsque je suis de retour au manoir il doit être un peu plus de minuit. Le manoir est calme. Je retiens de justesse un elfe qui s'enquiert de mon arrivée pour père. A l'heure qu'il est s'il dort je ne veux pas qu'il soit réveillé, ça ne servirait à rien. Et il fait tellement calme... ça serait dommage de briser ça... le calme...  
Aussi silencieusement que je le peux je monte à l'étage dans l'intention de gagner ma chambre au plus vite et de dormir... Ou peut-être simplement vais-je passer la nuit à regarder le parc... je ne sais encore. Arrivé presque à destination quelque chose m'arrête.

- Il t'a attendu la nuit durant.

- Je m'en doutais... Il devra apprendre à ne plus s'inquiéter pour moi Severus. Je vais bien, bien mieux en tous les cas. Il a déjà fait beaucoup plus que je ne le voulais, que je n'en attendais. Il faudrait un jour qu'il pense à lui avant de penser à moi.

- Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas faire cela. Tu es son seul fils, il tient à toi, je ne peux l'empêcher de vouloir savoir. Comment va Carmilla?

- Bien. Parfaitement bien, elle s'est débrouillé étonnement bien. L'orphelinat est toujours debout, et malheureusement toujours occupé. Par contre elle m'a appris que Harry y venait... avec Mordred. Il faudrait que je le vois.

- Ca ne sera pas difficile. Maintenant que ton fils est ici tous les jours il doit venir ici pour ses entraînements. Demain matin vers huit heure.

- ...Bonne nuit Severus.

- Essaie de dormir Drago.

Oui... essayer, je n'en ai plus du tout envie. J'entends ses pas qui s'éloignent jusqu'à la chambre de père. Il devrait penser plus à lui qu'à moi, je sais vivre, du moins survivre. Du moins maintenant... J'abandonne l'idée de dormir et sors directement dans le parc. Il fait froid, nous sommes à la fin de Janvier, il fait froid mais qu'importe. J'ai l'impression de ne pas sentir cela. Le parc est magnifique, magnifié par le gel. Cette froide et éphémère mort. J'y passe la nuit durant. Juste à marcher et à regarder, à réapprendre et à me souvenir.  
Me rappeler de tout ce que j'ai pu faire dans cet endroit. Je revois tout comme dans un rêve. Une rêve éthéré seulement... c'est comme si mes souvenirs ne m'appartenaient pas. Je sais que j'ai vécu cela, j'en ai des souvenirs... mais ce n'est plus moi, ou ce n'était pas moi. La différence est mince, et peu compréhensible mais elle est là... et importante à mon sens. Peu importe je passe la nuit et la matinée jusqu'à environ six heure à marcher et me vide la tête. A ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au froid mordant, au bleu glace qui s'est répandu sur ce parc vert, à la fontaine gelée, aux paons albinos de père qui vont si bien dans ce décors froid et blanc. Même l'air est blanc, si tant est qu'il puisse avoir une couleur. Pour le moment, et pour moi, il en a une. C'est juste beau je trouve. Mais l'heure la plus sombre s'installant sur le manoir me fait le regagner. Harry va sans doute bientôt venir pour chercher Mordred. Il faut que je lui parle...

A l'intérieur je m'installe dans le salle à manger. Pourquoi? La seule pièce à être toujours chauffée du manoir, hiver comme été. Toutes les cheminées du manoir sont reliée au réseau, je suppose que père et mère supporteraient mal que quelqu'un vienne les déranger alors qu'ils mangent. Ce que je peux comprendre sans peine. Peu de temps après un elfe vient m'apporter une tasse fumante de thé. Qu'ils sont prévenant...

Je ne patiente pas longtemps avant que Severus n'arrive. Avant que je ne parte il était rare qu'il reste une nuit entière au manoir, cela semble avoir changé... Aidant aussi le fait que mère n'est pas là. Je pense qu'il faudra que je demande des éclaircissements sur cela... Ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale, ni une affaire qui me concerne, mais savoir est toujours intéressant. Nous ne parlons pas, nous déjeunons ensemble sans un mot, presque sans bruit. Il n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, du moins avec moi. Je sais qu'il serait... ou du moins qu'il était prêt à beaucoup pour ma vie. Mais parlé n'a jamais été à l'ordre du jour, sans cas extrêmes. Ce n'est pas dans ses prérogatives de parrain. Protéger, substituer si besoin aux parents... mais pas parler. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était besoin de le faire de toute façon... Et cela ne nous a jamais gêné lui ou moi. Le déjeuné se passe donc dans un silence quasi religieux jusqu'à ce que Mordred descende.

Il reste quelques instants figé à la porte de la salle à manger, à me fixer comme si j'avais cinq têtes. C'est vexant dans un sens, dans l'autre il n'était pas informé que je sortais du manoir Prince... Enfin un sourire vient éclairer ses yeux. J'ai eu peur je le reconnais sans peine. Peur qu'il ait trouvé la stabilité et la présence qui lui ont fait défaut depuis sa naissance. Qu'il ait trouvé cela auprès d'Harry et Tom. Mais je pense pour le moment que cette stabilité lui importe peu. J'ai été absent de sa vie et de ses repères trop longtemps. Il faudra que je demande conseil à grande-mère pour ses préférences en tout, ou presque. Mais cela devrait se passer mieux que jamais désormais.  
Après nous avoir salué Severus et moi il vient s'attabler lui aussi. Nous parlons tranquillement, évitant les sujets que nous savons un peu dangereux pour l'atmosphère du matin. Il est des sujets qu'il ne vaut pas mieux aborder au saut du lit.  
Sujet qui vient de se présenter à la porte si j'en juge les coup portés contre cette dernière. Je sens mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qui doit être tout ce qu'il y a de moins rassurant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un fait. Avant que Mordred n'aille à la rencontre d'Harry je l'arrête et y vais moi-même.

Je trouve donc mon... c'est étrange à dire, ancien amant dans le hall, qui attend. L'air surpris qu'il affiche en me voyant dit clairement que ce n'est pas moi qu'il attendait. Et ensuite le fait que ce même visage se ferme cri haut et fort qu'il ne souhaite pas me voir.

-Harry, la personne même que je voulais voir. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me suivre, je te laisse Mordred ensuite.

Il ne dit rien mais me suis tout de même lorsque je le mène à travers le manoir jusqu'au parc. J'aime vraiment cet endroit, visiblement lui beaucoup moins que moi. Il ne s'affranchit pas de son attitude défensive.

-Respire Harry ce n'est pas...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Si tu le prends comme ça... Je vous ai confié à Tom et toi l'éducation magique de Mordred, je n'ai jamais parlé de l'emmener se promener. Alors explique moi pour quelle sombre raison Carmilla le connait?

-C'est tout de même mon fils.

-Je vous ai confié son éducation magique. Ma famille peut amplement faire le reste.

-Ta famille? Tu parles de ton père parce qu'à part lui je ne vois personne de ta famille qui puisse assumer la charge d'un enfant.

-Qu'en sais-tu de la charge d'un enfant Harry? Tu n'en a jamais eu avant que je revienne avec Mordred, et il avait déjà huit ans. Il sait déjà énormément de choses et se débrouille plutôt bien lorsqu'il s'agit d'être autonome. Du moins plus que les enfants de son âge ne devraient l'être.

-Et grâce à toi bien sûr... du moins grâce à ton absence.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça?

-Comment peux-tu en vouloir à Tom alors qu'il a sacrifié la quasi totalité de son âme pour te ramener de ton éther?

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé cela, a fortiori je lui aurait demandé de m'y laisser. Il m'en a ramené de force. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu outrepasses les droits que je t'ai donné sur Mordred.

-Les droits que tu m'as donné. Il est mon fils, autant que le tient.

-C'est vrai. Je ne peux t'enlever ça. Alors force le à m'oublier Harry. Je refuse tout compromis. Il est mon fils autant que le votre et j'ai mes droits sur lui, ou je n'ai rien et vous tout. Je ne fuirais pas avec lui si cela peut te traverser l'esprit, ne t'en fais pas, il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert des décisions des autres. Mais décide maintenant, encore une fois à ma place, une dernière fois et prend tout ton temps, parle en à Tom, vois avec lui. Mais décidez vous. Je n'attendrais pas éternellement. Maintenant... Mordred t'attend pour son entraînement. Tu connais le chemin ce me semble.

Si son visage pouvait être encore plus fermé que précédemment c'est maintenant qu'il l'est. Ses yeux, s'ils en avaient la possibilité, m'auraient tué je pense. Cela fait du bien...  
Il s'en va, tourne les talons, le dos droit.  
Dire ce que l'on veut.. juste ce que l'on veut et pense... cela fait du bien. Tellement de bien. Je ne veux pas me séparer de Mordred... Si je le perd lui, il me restera père et mère, grande-mère à la rigueur et Severus. Personne d'autre. J'aurais finalement réussi à éloigner de moi les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

Les deux hommes pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Que j'ai aimé de toute mon âme. Pour qu'il j'ai sacrifié ce qu'il me restait d'intact. Et lui, mon fils. Être créé de ma vie, de mon sang et ma chaire... mais de leurs magies. Et pourtant mon fils plus que le leur à mon sens... Quand bien même, et Harry a raison, je n'ai pas été très présent, voire complètement absent, de ses premières années... C'est moi qu'il appelle père, c'est le seul que je veux appeler mon fils, et ce jusqu'à ma fin.

Je n'aime pas cette situation. Ces mots avec Harry me peinent. Bien plus que je ne le laisse croire. Il leur faut comprendre que je ne leur suis pas acquis. Et je ne rejetterais pourtant rien de ce qu'ils pourront proposer, c'est une certitude que j'ai. Mais avec mes conditions. Je ne refuse pas qu'Harry prenne du temps à passer avec Mordred, c'est son droit le plus strict, mais pas alors que je ne le leur ai confié que pour son éducation magique. Cela peut paraître égoïste, stupide et sans fondement, mais c'est ce que je veux. La faute est mienne au départ, je le sais... Mais ce qui a suivit... c'est eux qui l'ont provoqué.  
Je m'embrouille tout seul. C'est risible je le sais

Mais maintenant... j'appréhende... S'ils choisissent de garder Mordred uniquement pour eux, de m'évincer de sa vie... Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. Quelle idée absurde m'a fait dire ça? Plus stupide que ça... j'ai du mal à voir. Je ne veux même pas envisager en fin de compte. Proposer ça aura été une belle erreur de ma part.

Deux semaines passent dans une routine des plus mortelles. Mordred part le matin, revient le soir. Personnellement, je m'entraîne, seul ou avec père. Je réapprends ma magie, elle a changé depuis mon retour. Elle est plus volatile... je trouve. Il faut que je la maîtrise à nouveau si je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je passe aussi quelques fois à l'orphelinat. Je l'ai officiellement... sans en parler à Carmilla, créé. Il a une identité pour le ministère du moins. Ne reste plus qu'à mettre le nom de Carmilla en face de "responsable" et tout sera fait en ce sens.  
J'espère seulement ne pas commettre une erreur de jugement à son encontre... Je l'espère vraiment... De toute façon tout est réversible. Si cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi je la démettrais de cette fonction et prendrais la responsabilité de l'orphelinat moi-même. Mais rien n'est fait encore. Tout est à faire et je ferais tout ce que je peux.

A l'issue de ces deux semaines je vais au château avant le soir, avant que Mordred ne me revienne. Quelques raisons à cela.  
Premièrement je veux voir où il en est de son entraînement, la façon dont il contrôle sa magie. Ensuite... ce sont Tom et Harry que je veux voir. Malgré tout ce que je dis et pense il me sont important. Finalement, j'ai besoin de parler à Tom, d'avoir son accord sur certaines choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec Mordred mais avec ce que je compte faire. J'avais décidé une chose, je m'y tiendrais, mais pas sans son accord, il est celui qui a initié tout ça je ne peux me l'approprier sans lui en référer de prime abord.

Arrivé au château je prend plaisir à le traverser une fois de plus. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me souviens pas être venu ici. Tout ce qui fait et endroit m'a manqué en quelque sorte mais ce qui me manque le plus pour le moment c'est l'absence de vie... Qu'importe où je passe je ne vois presque personne. Avant l'endroit grouillait de mangemorts... on dirait qu'ils ont déserté la place. Le plus... effrayant dans un sens c'est la Grand-Salle. Entièrement vide, mes pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre... Il y avait tellement de vie ici. Mais bon, en même temps Tom et Harry doivent vivre dans les appartements du maître des lieux... les visites du château ne doivent pas être à l'ordre du jour très souvent.

Peu importe je pousse jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle que j'ai utilisé si souvent ici, comme au manoir d'ailleurs... La salle résonne de sorts qui percutent les murs bien avant que j'arrive devant. La porte est ouverte. A l'intérieur Mordred pour le moment se bat contre des mannequins, c'est forcément moins dangereux. Tom et Harry divisent les conseil selon théorie et pratique. Cela semble assez bien fonctionner. Les sorts que je vois, et si mes souvenirs sont encore un peu exacts, appartiennent au programme de troisième année. Ils ont beaucoup progressé, Mordred se débrouille bien. Il y a toujours autour de lui des relents de magie instinctive mais il apprendra à contrôler ça aussi. Plus tard, cela ne peut venir qu'avec l'âge et la scolarisation. Si scolarisation il y a...

Après je crois une heure, à peu près, l'entraînement se termine. Les réaction lorsqu'ils me voient sont très différentes. Harry se ferme à l'instant même où ses yeux se posent sur moi, c'est tout juste si sa magie ne se met pas à crépiter autour de lui. Il sort sans un regard pour moi aussi vite qu'il peut. Mordred lui a toujours ce sourire dans les yeux. J'espère juste que je ne le ferais pas faner comme celui d'Harry, je ne le supporterais pas je pense. Harry a des raisons de me détester à présent. Il a toujours eu du mal à cerner la façon de penser que j'avais, je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. C'était une des choses qui m'avaient le plus plu chez lui d'ailleurs, sa façon de s'étonner de mes réactions qu'il ne prévoyait pas.

Pour ce qui est de Tom il sourit doucement, il a dut sentir que j'étais là. Il a toujours eu cette facilité à trouver les présences magiques autour de lui. Il me fait signe de le suivre. Il a l'air fatigué, ce qu'il a fait pour moi a dut le diminuer grandement pour qu'il ne puisse pas le masquer. Arrivé à ses appartements je demande à Mordred de retourner au manoir, je le suivrais de peu normalement. Tom et moi nous installons tranquillement dans le salon. Cependant je ne laisse pas le silence s'installer.

- Vous êtes bons professeurs.

- Il est doué, n'importe qui aurait put lui apprendre cela sans difficulté. Harry t'en veux à mort ou peu s'en faut.

- Je sais, il n'aime pas les changements et n'a pas vraiment l'habitude que je sois si véhément ni si catégorique.

- Moi non plus.

- Je sais...

- Tu as failli me tuer tu le sais? Quand j'étais dans ton esprit, j'ai presque basculé avec toi dans l'éther.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de venir m'y soustraire. Devenir éthéré était une solution pour moi fort agréable.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais cette fois ne compte pas sur moi pour changer quoi que ce soit en ce qui nous concerne Harry, toi et moi.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça et je ne compte plus courir après vous. J'ai essayé, mais maintenant ce que je voulais voir existe. Il n'y a plus de risque que vous vous entretuiez Harry et vous... C'est tout ce que je voulais, avec vous voir heureux... Mais peu importe.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu là?

- Je suis passé par les couloirs du château... il est désespérément vide vous ne trouvez pas? Je ne vous demanderais pas d'abandonner ce que vous avez déjà fait au niveau du ministère, ni de vous en retirer. On vous a déjà trop demandé de changement, trop de... fois vous avez dut vous habituer à un changement. Maintenant Monseigneur et Maître, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose.

- Laquelle...?

- Laissez moi jouer avec mes propres règles. Le jeu change, les enjeux sont les mêmes. Mais je dirige la partie, sous vos ordres si cela ne vous dérange pas. Moi en aucun cas. Je suis prêt à vous suivre, et à diriger pour vous. Du moment que les choses changent. Vos mangemorts ne sont plus là, je doute que beaucoup répondent à un appel de votre part, même si cet appel est pressant. Ils vous ont abandonné, et ce tout au long de ces dix années je suppose. Laissez moi les reconquérir pour vous. Faites encore évoluer le ministère, je me charge du reste. Une dernière partie, un dernier jeu Monseigneur.

Il faut juste qu'il me dise oui. Une dernière fois et tout ira pour le mieux... Pour le plus grand bien si Morgane le veut...


	22. J'aimerais comprendre

Bonjour tout le monde ^^  
Juste à titre préventif et informatif : je commence mes cuors à la fac demain donc j'ignore si les publications resteront hebdomadaires ou pas.  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Je ne comprends plus rien. Vraiment plus rien du tout. Cette situation aurait put être pourtant si simple. Foutrement simple et tout aurait put se régler en un claquement de doigts! Et pourquoi? A cause de leur fierté mal placée et de leur entêtement respectif. Ceci ajouté au fait qu'ils ont des choses à se reprocher... J'avoue ne pas être tout blanc dans cette affaire et avoir réagit de façon excessive mais ça c'est moi, je ne peux pas le changer, de même qu'ils ne peuvent changer leur comportement. Cela fait partie intégrante de nous. Mais par Merlin j'aurais juste apprécié qu'on n'en vienne pas à cette situation!

Drago : Il s'entête à ne garder avec nous que les contacts minimum et uniquement s'ils concernent Mordred. Et il nous en veut à mort. Cela se voit dans ses yeux. Ses prunelles autrefois orageuse qui désormais, et je ne sais même pas s'il s'en est rendu compte, virent plus vers le pourpre qu'autre chose. Et cela... je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le seul qui pourrait savoir c'est Tom. Et Drago est un sujet plus que sensible pour lui. Mais il n'y a que chez lui que j'ai vu un changement de couleur d'iris, déviant vers le rouge...

Tom justement : il est abattu, vaincu et physiquement faible. Le fait que Drago lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'a presque anéanti. Le pire c'est que Drago ignore toujours ce qu'il a sacrifié dans cette histoire... Ses derniers horcruxes... les cinq restant... Nagini, le diadème de Serdaigle, celui qui reposait en moi, le pendentif de Serpentard et la coupe de Pouflsouffle. Tous détruits, les derniers fragments de son âme qui ne sont pas celui qu'il conserve en lui. Et ce dernier fragment justement je doute qu'il le maintienne en vie encore longtemps. J'ai peur pour lui. Mais donc de ce sacrifice Drago ne sait rien et Tom, buté comme il est, refuse que je lui dise. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne veut plus l'influencer, il dit qu'il l'a déjà trop fait par le passé.

Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Ça me fait mal de les voir ainsi. Eux qui... Je les ai vu, avant que Drago ne parte, je les ai vu ensemble. Ils étaient proches et clairement amoureux... Et maintenant Drago voue une haine presque palpable à l'encontre de Tom qui n'a voulu que le sauver de la mort. Et ça j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il avait fait trop de choix à la place de Drago, mais franchement un choix qui vous sauve la vie... je trouve ça plutôt sympa.  
En plus de ça Tom semble préoccupé depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Drago est venu chercher Mordred un soir. Depuis il reste enfermé dans son bureau, il en barre l'entrée. Lorsque j'essaie de lui en parler il me dit que cela ne concerne pas ma vie et que je vivrais mieux en ne sachant rien de ce qu'il se passe. Et c'est censé me rassurer? C'est manqué... J'en ai assez de m'inquiéter pour eux, de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils font...

Je les aime, tous les deux, bien plus que je ne devrais. Je commence à comprendre ce que Drago ressentait au tout début, avant que cela ne dérape. Avant que nous ne réagissions très mal face à ce qu'ils voulait nous cacher... à juste titre d'ailleurs. Et ça fait vraiment mal au final. Les rôles ont changé...

Je suis à la place de Drago maintenant. Et c'est un rôle dont je ne voulais pas, dont je ne veux plus en tous les cas.  
C'est pour ça je crois que je me retrouve assis sur cette foutue falaise. Un matin de février, alors qu'il va sans doute pleuvoir et qu'il fait un froid pas possible. Ce qui ne tue pas... ne tue pas et c'est déjà pas mal. Au pire je serais un peu malade, rien de bien grave. Le froid ne tue que ceux qui dorment dehors... Enfin en général. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable là. Assis tout seul sur cette foutue falaise, devant cette mer trop froide pour être agitée, à juste attendre que la pluie veuille bien tomber.

Mais un imprévu vient... un peu perturber le froid ambiant. Un imprévu d'un peu plus d'un mètre, Mordred. Ce qu'il vient faire là? Un mystère. Il s'assoit simplement à côté de moi, le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Et malgré tout ce qu'il peut employer comme moyen et comme sang froid il a un air profondément triste, un peu comme le temps. D'ailleurs... Normalement, si je ne m'abuse il a un œil vert l'autre rouge, mais pour le moment ils sont plus tous les deux oscillant vers un gris perle. Les yeux de Drago étrangement, avec cette teinte il lui ressemble vraiment... enfin je n'ai pas connu Drago à 9ans, mais à 11... et bon ils se ressemblent c'est tout. Peut-être aussi à cause de ses cheveux... à cette heure ci en début de journée ils ont quelques reflets dorés...

- Il n'y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui?

- Il faut croire que non puisque nous sommes dehors et que Tom... fait sans doute autre chose.

- Je dois retourner au manoir alors...?

- Non. De toute façon que tu sois ici ou là bas? Et ici Drago croira au moins que tu t'entraînes. Il faut juste qu'il ne sache pas qu'on ne fera rien aujourd'hui. Sinon il risque de s'énerver une fois encore.

Il a un léger sourire et s'installe plus confortablement. Non mais c'est vrai je n'ai pas envie de me dépenser aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas la peine, et un jour de moins ne fera pas régresser Mordred. Il a un niveau plus qu'acceptable, ça ne changera rien un jour de moins, un jour de plus.

- Il a changé vous savez...

- Qui?

- Père. Il est devenu étrange. Enfin il était peut être comme ça avant, mais moi je ne l'ai jamais connu comme ça. Je préférais avant. Au moins il était là, et il me racontait des histoires. Maintenant je ne le vois presque plus. Quand je rentre le soir c'est à peine si je le croise au manoir.

- C'est vrai? Avant non plus il n'était pas aussi... froid. Avant qu'il n'ait des problèmes il était agréable. Vraiment.

- Mon premier souvenir de lui c'est une histoire. Je crois. Il n'y a qu'à moi qu'il en raconte. Et ça me manque maintenant qu'il n'en raconte plus.

- Dis toi que tu as la chance de l'avoir. Je n'ai eu des parents que quelques mois avant qu'ils ne soient tués.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir qu'avoir un père que je ne vois pas. C'est pire à supporter. De savoir qu'il est là mais qu'il ne veut pas me voir.

C'est... affolant. Il parle comme un adulte presque, pas comme un enfant de son âge. Et il a tellement de peine... Ça me fait bizarre. Et surtout c'est étrange la façon dont Drago a changé. Même avant qu'il ait des problèmes avec Tom et moi il n'était pas comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus agressif qu'avant. Ou alors c'est juste le fait que Tom l'ai ramené qui le met dans cet état. Mais même si c'est le cas ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il oublie son fils. Son propre fils pour lequel il est presque mort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare, ni ce qu'il fait, mais ça ne doit pas en valoir la peine... en tous cas pas en face de cet enfant. Il doit avoir une idée qui l'absorbe, mais à ce point j'ai du mal à y croire.

Un bruit que je n'aurais pas cru entendre ici me sort de mes pensées. Il pleur... en essayant de le masquer, mais il pleur. Je ne savais pas qu'un enfant de sang pur le pouvait... J'ai déjà vu Drago pleurer... mais les conditions étaient bien différentes, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Ce gamin si...

Avec le moins de maladresse possible je passe un bras autour de lui. Je le sens se crisper dans la seconde où je le touche. Par Merlin je n'ai vraiment aucune expérience des enfants... les seuls que j'ai côtoyé sont ceux de l'orphelinat et mes anciens élèves, rien de très... enfin rien de comparable à ça. Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, après son premier mouvement il se rapproche de moi, s'accroche à moi et pleur encore.

Nous restons sur la falaise longtemps encore après que ses larmes se soient taries. Nous ne disons rien, juste regardant la mer. Au bout d'un moment, je ne sais comment il fait, il parvient à s'endormir. C'est étrange de le voir si calme, si... abandonné. Ainsi il ressemble plus à Drago qu'à Tom. Je n'ai vu Drago dormir que rarement et encore c'était après que les problèmes aient commencé. Mais il avait la même expression entre la sérénité et la douleur. Quelque chose qui est difficile à définir. Mais j'en profite. Il est chaud dans mes bras, et après l'avoir vu si triste, le voir détendu est plus qu'appréciable à mon sens. Cependant je me dis qu'il faut peut-être que je rentre lorsqu'il commence à trembler de froid. Il faut vraiment être inconscient pour garder un enfant dehors par ce froid... Je pense que... aussi bien Tom que moi, nous n'arrivons pas bien à nous rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un enfant. Même s'il parle comme un adulte.

Je le ramène jusqu'à la chambre qu'il a occupé pendant quelques temps avant de retourner au manoir Malfoy. Il s'accroche toujours à moi, même alors que je le pose sur son lit. Il est adorable comme un gamin de son âge. Je reste à côté de lui quelque temps. Que faire d'autre en même temps? Tom doit être occupé à autre chose dont il ne voudra pas me parler. Poudlard n'a plus besoin de mes services depuis longtemps, Carmilla s'arrange bien de l'orphelinat, et sortir n'est pas quelque chose d'envisageable, il fait froid mine de rien dehors. Je fini moi aussi par m'endormir. Pourtant c'est à peine le matin.

Quand je me réveille je me sens fatigué, très fatigué. Comme si je n'avais juste pas dormi en somme. Plus inquiétant... l'état de Mordred, il a l'air malade. Pas le genre malade à moitié mort... non le genre malade qui a de la fièvre... beaucoup...

Et à partir de là je crois que rien n'a plus d'importance. Rien à part lui, qu'importe ce que Drago et Tom trament ensemble ou séparément je m'en fiche. J'appelle un elfe et lui ordonne d'aller de suite au manoir Malfoy pour dire à Drago de venir, s'il n'y est pas, qu'il remue l'Angleterre et le monde entier pour me l'amener maintenant. Le pauvre s'enfuit plus qu'il n'exécute mon ordre. Quant à moi je vais jusqu'aux appartement de Tom, les traverse sans m'arrêter et j'entre dans ce foutu bureau qu'il ne quitte pas. Il est assis, entrain d'écrire. Ça me rappelle avant... quand je suis arrivé au château. Il lève la tête, si ses yeux pouvaient tuer...

- J'espère...

- Oui j'ai une raison valable. On a un problème.

- Quel genre?

- Du genre Mordred est malade.

Son attitude change radicalement. Ça fait peur des fois. Il y a une seconde j'avais Voldemort en face de moi, ou presque. Maintenant je n'ai plus que Tom qui a un gros problème. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir démuni ou étonné ou autre chose. Par Merlin, c'est Voldemort. Celui dont le rêve était d'être le sorcier le plus puissant jamais vu.  
Mais une fois de plus son regard change, il se fait... calculateur. Mais plus défiant que la normale.

- Tu as prévenu Drago?

- Oui bien sûr...

- Alors pourquoi tu viens me déranger? Il va s'en occuper. C'est son fils.

- Le tient aussi!

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas auprès de lui si son sort te tient tant à cœur?

Je savais en m'engageant dans cette fichue relation que ce n'était pas un enfant de chœur... mais là ça dépasse juste tout ce que j'aurais imaginé en fait... Je mets du temps à réagir, quand je le fais il est replongé dans ses papiers. Franchement... des fois il m'écœure...  
Tant pis... je retourne dans la chambre du petit. Il est clairement malade. Il s'est recroquevillé et il tremble de froid.  
Je pense attendre une demie-heure avant de voir enfin Drago arriver. Il semble énervé, mais dès qu'il entre dans la chambre et voit Mordred il a tendance à ce calmer. Il est totalement désarmé et une fraction de seconde je le retrouve comme il était avant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Bonjour Drago, moi ça va merci. Mais lui il est un peu malade. Heureusement que tu es venu rapidement.

-Epargne moi le couplet tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Et voilà Drago2 le retour... Dommage. Peu importe, je soupire, me lève et sors. Qu'il se débrouille... je vais juste chercher un medicomage... La question stupide se pose : lequel? Sans doute la famille Malfoy doit en avoir un... Donc : allé simple pour le manoir Malfoy. Ho joie... Même après toutes ces années je n'arrive pas à les encadrer... aussi bien elle que lui. C'est viscéral je pense...  
Mais bon pour le moment il y a un petit peu plus important que mon inimitié avec eux... Arrivé là bas je frappe et poirote jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe vienne ouvrir et me dise qu'il va prévenir quelqu'un, ce juste avant de m'emmener dans un de leurs 150 salons... J'exagère, mais quel intérêt d'en avoir autant? Peu importe. Malfoy arrive assez rapidement, dommage que Drago n'ai pas hérité de ça.

-Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Mordred est malade. Avant de prévenir n 'importe quel médicomage compétent je voulais savoir si votre famille en avait un.

Il soupire.

-Drago est informé?

-Oui il est déjà au château. Enfin déjà... ça ne fait qu'une demie-heure que je l'attends, mais il est déjà là bas?

-Faites le changer. C'est important.

Puis sans que je m'en rende compte il pose sa main sur mon épaule et nous fait transplaner au château. Sans m'attendre non plus il se dirige vers les appartements de Tom. Parfois je me demande s'ils entendent ce que je dis... je lui ai demandé un médicomage, pas qu'il se déplace lui-même. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette famille je crois... Tant pis. Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout...

Rapidement nous arrivons jusqu'à la chambre de Mordred. Drago n'a pas bougé, il lui parle doucement, de là à savoir ce qu'il lui dit... J'ai du mal, il chuchote. Il fait un faible sourire alors que son père entre puis il s'éloigne du lit. Je sors de la chambre alors que Malfoy lance toute une batterie de sort sur Mordred. C'est fou comme il a l'air se d'y connaître...Drago me rejoint dehors et s'adosse au mur juste à côté de la porte qu'il vient de refermer. C'est bien, il n'a plus rien de celui qui est revenu de l'éther. Il semble... sensible. Voilà! C'est ça qui avait changé fondamentalement, on aurait dit qu'il n'était plus sensible à rien de ce qui pouvait arriver autour de lui. C'est bien que ça change, dommage qu'il faille que ce bonhomme soit malade pour ça, mais dans l'absolu c'est bien. Après quelques instants de silence il ouvre la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir? Ça t'intéresse?

- C'est mon fils Harry.

- Ha bon? Pourtant de ce qu'il me disait il ne te voyait plus trop ces derniers temps. Il faut qu'il soit malade pour qu'il le redevienne?

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ce matin il n'y a pas eu entraînement, je n'en avais pas envie et il n'en a pas besoin d'autant. Et donc nous avons juste parlé, simplement, comme tu aurais dut le faire depuis longtemps il me semble. Il ne te vois presque plus Drago. Il trouve que tu as beaucoup changé, et il est loin d'être le seul, il voudrait vraiment que les choses redeviennent comme avant entre vous. Tu lui manques Drago.

- Rien ne sera comme avant Harry, et tu le sais très bien. J'ai changé, il s'habituera.

- Non Drago. Par Merlin il n'a que neuf ans!

- En quoi ça te regarde?

- C'est aussi mon fils il me semble non? C'est une faute que de vouloir le voir heureux?

- Tu ne le connais qu'à peine. Comment peux tu affirmer avec tant d'aplomb qu'il n'est pas heureux?

- Parce qu'il me l'a dit lui-même? Parce que lorsqu'il me l'a dit il avait tes yeux? Il est triste Drago, et il a besoin de toi. Il ne nous connait pas assez Tom et moi pour que nous puissions vraiment être utiles. En plus de ça Tom s'en contrefiche.

Il a l'air défait lorsqu'il se laisse glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'assoir sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux qu'il a ramené près de lui. C'est à ce moment que le père sort de la chambre de Mordred.

- Ce n'est rien de très grave. Mais il semblerais que mère l'ai influencé plus que de raison. C'est une baisse magique bénigne. Mais avec le temps qu'il fait il a attrapé froid en même temps. Il a juste besoin de repos. Et si possible, comme il est enfant d'Alliance, il faudrait que vous soyez le plus souvent avec lui , il puisera inconsciemment dans votre magie pour se rétablir. Vous serez juste fatigué et ce n'est pas dangereux.

J'acquiesce. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre de toute façon. Il a l'air de savoir de quoi il parle, et ça semble logique. Ça fait des mois que je l'entraîne et jamais il n'a demandé à se reposer. Avec ce régime et le fait qu'il soit très jeune c'est normal. Et s'il a attrapé froid c'est sans doute ce matin lorsqu'il s'est endormi dehors. Malfoy s'en va sans rien dire de plus, sans même regarder Drago. En même temps c'est pas pour les réactions qu'il a pu avoir. Il est resté dans la même position, je suis certain qu'il n'a même pas haussé un sourcil.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit. Vas-y. Je me charge de faire venir Tom aussi. Avec vous deux il sera sur pied au plus vite. C'est ce qui compte non?

Avant que je réponde il se lève et s'en va. En même temps qu'est-ce que je peux dire face à tant d'amertume? Et là j'hésite... vraiment. Entre le suivre et voir comment il va s'en sortir pour faire sortir Tom de son antre, ou obéir à Malfoy père et veiller Mordred...  
En même temps quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ça ne sera pas significatif pour l'enfant... Si? Non ça ne le sera pas, pour si peu de temps. Ma curiosité me perdra sans doute un jour, mais pour le moment...  
J'arrive près du bureau de Tom peu après Drago mais leur discussion est déjà bien entamée... et animée.

- ...ton fils Tom! Prend tes responsabilités des fois. Tu voulais un enfant, de moi, tu en as un qu'est-ce que tu demandes de plus?

- Mon fils?

- Oui Tom. Ton fils.

- Je pensais que c'était le tient. Ha non c'est vrai... juste par le sang. Ce gosse ne m'amène que des problèmes et tu le sais bien, à toi aussi d'ailleurs il t'attire des problèmes. Des exemples simples : quand vous êtes revenus, refusé à Poudlard. Ensuite ta descente aux enfers...

- Merci je m'en souviens. Par Morgane s'il meurt par ta faute Tom...

- C'est fou le peu d'inventivité dont vous faites preuve quand il s'agit de vos fils... Lucius m'a déjà menacé de mort si tu mourrais par ma faute.

- Je ne te promets pas la mort Tom... Ce serait trop rapide, tu t'en sortirais trop facilement. Mais je fais le serment de te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu supplies ta mort! Va t'occuper de ton fils. Gagne contre moi qui ne lui peux être d'aucun secours! Laisse moi crever d'angoisse pour lui, mais occupe-t-en par Morgane!

- J'aurais aimé que tu supplies.

- Je l'ai déjà fais par le passé, ne pousse pas ta chance.

- Et ton idée alors? Je l'abandonne?

- Pour le moment oui, je m'en occupe seul, ça ira. Occupe toi de Mordred... je ne te demande que ça...

Autant le début de ce que j'ai surpris était enflammé, les voir crier est assez impressionnant, mais la fin est chuchotée par Drago. Il est clairement vaincu, même si Tom s'exécute, Drago a perdu quelque chose. Quoi je ne sais pas mais ça s'entend. Quoi qu'il en soit Tom sort de son bureau et va directement dans la chambre de Mordred... enfin je suppose vu qu'il en prend la direction. Il ne m'a même pas remarqué... Ce qui me conforte dans l'idée qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et il a l'air beaucoup moins mal que le reste du temps, avec beaucoup plus d'énergie. Je l'entends à peine parler ces derniers temps... l'entendre hausser le ton est assez étrange.  
Un coup frappé fort contre un mur me fait sursauter. Puis une respiration difficile, presque douloureuse. Sans réfléchir j'entre dans le bureau. Drago a un poing contre le mur, d'ailleurs il saigne... Drago pas le mur. Sa respiration est laborieuse presque... il respire fort, tête baissée les yeux fermés. Je m'approche... oui il m'inquiète, ça m'inquiète de le voir comme ça.

- D.. Drago?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Tu devrais être auprès de Mordred, de Tom par la même occasion. Pas là à t'occuper de quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas.

- Je... je m'inquiète.

- Pas la peine. Tu perds ton temps.

Et sans rien de plus il file aussi vite qu'il peut je pense. En quelques secondes il a quitté les appartements de Tom et je n'ai pas besoin de le suivre pour savoir que dès que c'est possible il va trnasplaner. Cette situation m'énerve... Je comprends pourquoi il est partit il y a dix ans. Les voir se crier dessus, ne pas s'entendre à ce point, même sur un sujet qui leur est pourtant commun. Se rejeter des fautes qui n'existent pas. Se haïr alors que c'est la dernière chose à faire...

Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils pensent de la façon dont tout ça a commencé. Techniquement c'est Drago qui a initié le problème en suivant une relation avec moi et une autre avec Tom alors qu'on voulait très clairement la mort de l'autre. Ou Tom qui a réagit excessivement. Moi qui ai réagit de la même façon... Je ne sais pas. Mais tout va trop loin. Dans quelques mois, je ne compte même pas un an, ils vont finir par ne plus se parler. Et moi je ne supporterais pas ça je pense.  
Je l'ai déjà pensé, et le pense encore. Quand je les voyais avant c'était visible qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Mais tout a foiré avec cette histoire. C'est de ma faute aussi... si je n'avais pas cédé à Drago en sixième année, si je ne l'avais pas veillé parce que j'avais des remords, si je n'avais pas accepté qu'on essaie d'être ensemble... tout aurait été plus simple. Mais la guerre serait toujours d'actualité... Ou peut-être pas finalement. Il y aurait certainement déjà eu un combat entre Tom et moi... enfin ça c'était sans compté que je réussisse à sortir vivant de ses cachots. Ce qui n'a été possible que grâce à Drago...

Et si je partais moi aussi? Ça a bien contribué à nous rapprocher Tom et moi lorsque Drago est partit aussi soudainement. Peut-être que mon absence fer de même... Je sais très bien que ça ne fera rien, mais l'espoir fait vivre... Pourquoi ça ne ferait rien? Sans doute parce que quand Drago est partit il se passait déjà quelque chose entre Tom et moi. On ne se haïssait plus autant qu'avant, déjà la guerre avait cessé, on ne voulait plus de combat...  
Alors que là ils sont tous les deux fin prêts à ouvrir les hostilités. Du moins ça y ressemble pas mal. Je ne suis pas tout le temps avec eux mais les rares fois où je les ai vu ensemble ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien et leur animosité était presque palpable. C'était limite s'ils ne se battaient pas. Et Merlin sait ce que ça pourrait faire un combat entre eux deux. Drago n'a pas notre puissance à Tom et moi, mais il a l'avantage d'avoir baigné dedans depuis sa naissance, nous non, même si Tom dit qu'il maîtrise parfaitement sa magie. Il y aura toujours des points sur lesquels Drago en saura plus que nous.

Sur le coup c'est à moi de soupirer bruyamment. Il faut que je m'aère l'esprit... Et que j'aide Mordred... Donc d'abord j'aide Mordred, et après je m'aère. Et surtout! Surtout _the show must go on_. Ce n'est pas la peine de leur montrer que cette foutue situation me pèse. Ils n'ont jamais montré de faiblesse que lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Et ce n'était que très très rarement.  
Je sors du bureau de Tom et rejoint la chambre de Mordred. Il dort à point fermés, Tom n'est pas loin d'être dans le même état. Ses yeux sont fermés, il est détendu, installé au plus confortable dans un fauteuil. Je sais qu'il ne dort pas encore. Comment? Nagini, elle attend toujours qu'il dorme pour venir se lover contre lui et pour le moment elle le regarde et attend. Au plus doucement je change le fauteuil en lit, quitte à rester là autant le faire le plus confortablement possible. Je me couche moi aussi, sentant déjà le sommeil me happer.

Je me réveille au son d'une conversation en fourchelangue. J'assure... ça surprend. Plus surprenant encore lorsque je remarque que Tom dort encore, ce qui est étrange en lui-même puisqu'il se réveille toujours avant moi... Mais les circonstances jouent contre ça. Peu importe. La discussion vient de Nagini, ça c'est normal, et Mordred. Je ne savais pas qu'il était fourchelangue... D'accord j'aurais pu m'en douter puisque Tom et moi le sommes, mais quand même, ça surprend au réveil... Ils parlent... enfin non Mordred parle de ce qu'il ressent. Nagini écoute patiemment. Ce serpent a toujours été plus intelligent que la normale, Mordred a besoin de se confier et qui de mieux qu'elle? Elle n'ira rien répéter à personne ça c'est certain.

Je les écoute quelques minutes avant d'aller les rejoindre. Il est encore un peu fiévreux mais déjà moins qu'hier ce qui est encourageant. Finalement Malfoy savait de quoi il parlait. Mordred se cale contre moi qui me suis assis sur son lit le dos contre le mur. Et il ne s'arrête pas de parler à Nagini qui se love contre lui. Il doit savoir que je suis fourchelangue à l'instar de Tom et visiblement il s'en fiche. Ce qu'il dit je l'ai déjà entendu hier. Il va vraiment mal... Sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
A la seconde même où cette idée me traverse l'esprit je sais qu'elle est mauvaise mais tant pis, on ne me connait pas parce que je réfléchi des années avant de prendre une décision. Et de toute façon qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui arriver si je reste avec lui? Il est malade, oui c'est vrai, mais il tient sur ses jambes et je persiste, sortir lui ferait du bien.

Alors après avoir fait venir un elfe avec un petit déjeuné je lui propose une sortie au chemin de traverse. Ça plait à tous les enfants cet endroit. Avec le sourire il me répond qu'il veut bien venir, mais il ne sait pas si Drago sera d'accord... Drago j'en fais mon affaire, il n'est pas là, dans l'absolu je décide, vu que Tom n'en a que faire. Le plus discrètement possible, Tom dort certes mais de là à dire qu'il a le sommeil léger il y a un monde, nous nous préparons. Je laisse trois lignes sur un parchemin, j'ignore même s'il va le lire, mais au cas où...  
Une fois prêts je nous fait transplaner jusqu'au chaudron baveur, de là nous accédons au chemin de traverse. Je n'avais pas remarqué en me levant qu'il était déjà presque midi... Si un manque de magie fait dormir à ce point je n'imagine pas ce que Mordred a dut vivre pour être aussi malade. Il n'a même pas encore l'air en forme mais il regarde avec l'admiration naïve de son âge tout ce qui passe près de lui. C'est déjà ça. Le voir sourire, même si ce n'est qu'un peu, l'éducation sans grand doute, c'est déjà bien. Nous allons partout où il le désire. Dès qu'une vitrine lui plait, dès que quelque chose attire son attention... Je ne l'ai pas fait sortir pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Étrangement il ne demande rien. Je veux dire, chaque enfant lorsqu'il voit quelque chose qui lui fait envie demande à ce qu'on le lui achète... pas lui. C'est étrange mais bon... l'éducation certainement encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ses premières années mais ça n'a pas dut être très joyeux tous les jours. Pas que je pense qu'il y ait eu des problèmes graves, mais voir un enfant qui ne demande pas ce n'est pas normal, on dirait qu'il ne veut rien du tout...

Je tente une dernière chose avant de rentrer au château, il commence à se faire un peu tard en plus de ça... Enfin pas tard dans le sens propre mais ça fait quelques heures qu'on est là et il commence un peu à fatiguer je crois. Pas que ça soit visible, mais j'ai l'impression d'être drainé de ma magie.  
Notre dernières étape donc : l'antre des jumeaux Weasley. Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, comme toute la famille d'ailleurs... et ceux de l'Ordre en général... il faudra que je pense à aller les voir un de ces jours. J'y penserais... dans pas longtemps.

Mais bon pour en revenir à ce qui nous occupe... leur boutique est toujours aussi... comment dire ça... vivante. Presque trop des fois quand on y pense... Peut-être que j'ai grandit aussi depuis le temps où ça m'amusait beaucoup. Rien n'a changé ou presque. Enfin les décors ont changé, les produits aussi mais l'ambiance est toujours la même. Il n'y a pas grand monde et les jumeaux ne sont pas dans le magasin à proprement dit, ils doivent être derrière sans doute. Je dis à Mordred de rester dans le magasin que je reviens dans pas longtemps, il peut regarder ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne sort pas. Il acquiesce en silence alors que ses yeux parcourent déjà les étagères et tout ce qui bouge dessus.... ça pourrait être inquiétant des fois tous ces trucs qui bougent justement... Peu importe. Mais bon je le laisse là e vais dans l'arrière boutique. Les deux fous que sont les jumeaux m'accueillent comme 'habitude, c'est à dire qu'ils me font frôler la crise cardiaque. Et même si ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu rien n'a changé. Ils sont toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi peu sérieux. C'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont géniaux dans un sens.

Pendant je ne sais combien de temps nous parlons des nouvelles qui se passent dans la société sorcière, ils sont très au courant de ça, puis de la famille, de l'Ordre, des souvenirs... de tout et rien en somme. Ça me fait du bien. Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Tom. Changer n'a jamais fait de mal à personne à ma connaissance. Puis alors même qu'ils parlaient, d'un coup ils se taisent et regarde derrière moi. J'ai appris à me méfier de ce genre de réaction chez les gens. Mais en me rappelant que la guerre est finie et que les seules personnes qui peuvent encore m'en vouloir ne sont pas assez puissant, je me retourne. Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je vois qu'ils sont en arrêt devant Mordred.

Mordred dont les yeux fatigués me demandent si on rentre bientôt. Sans rien dire je lui fait signe de venir, avec quelque réticences il finit par accepter que je le prenne sur les genoux, il pose sa tête contre moi et ferme alors les yeux. Tout ça sous le regard silencieux et suspicieux des jumeaux dont je vois presque les questions dans les yeux.  
Avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps d'ouvrir la bouche (ce qui est un exploit) je leur explique tout de suite que, oui c'est mon fils, et non personne n'est au courant, ou presque.

- Et qui donc a eu l'immense privilège d'avoir un enfant de toi Harry?

- C'est la grande question. Allez un peu d'imagination, essayez de trouver.

Mauvais idée, ils commencent à me sortir toute une liste de filles que j'aurais pu connaître à Poudlard. J'en connais pas la moitié! Ils font peur des fois...Mais devant l'air gêné que je dois afficher ils s'arrêtent de débiter leur liste. Et avant que je ne dise quelque chose Mordred bouge un peu contre moi et parle doucement.

-Dites leur que c'est compliqué, père disait toujours cela quand on lui demandait.

Les jumeaux en restent bouche bée.

-Comment ça "père"...? Tu ne peux décemment pas renier cet enfant Harry, il te ressemble trop pour ça. Dis nous jsute comment...

- ...Tu as fait pour avoir un enfant

- ...D'un autre homme.

-C'est... c'est compliqué....

Ils s'entreregardent.

- On le saura...

- ...D'une façon ou d'une autre...

- ...sois en sûr.

Et comme naturellement ils sourient, me disent qu'il faudrait que je ramène l'enfant chez lui vu l'air fatigué qu'il a et sur ce je me retrouve dehors du magasin plus vite que je ne le réalise. Tant pis... maintenant qu'on y est. Je transplane au château. Aucune trace de Tom dans ses appartements, il doit être dans son bureau à coup sûr. Avec un soupire je ramène Mordred dans sa chambre et le couche. Il est à peine quatre heure et il tombe de sommeil déjà. Il est adorable quand il dort. Je reste à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme à mon tour. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre? Tom est occupé, Drago aussi sans doute et je n'ai plus envie de sortir maintenant...

Quand il sera rétabli je prendrais quelques petites vacances, j'irais voir les Weasley et ceux de l'Ordre. Cela fait trop longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu.


	23. Tout rentrera dans l'ordre

Youhou \o/ en avance (d'un jour oui et alors? -_- ) je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait (chapitre écrit en... deux jours et ce grâce à ma bien aimée muse qui avec juste une idée a engendré les lignes qui suivent ;) )  
Petite précision... vers la fin je sais que certaines informations sont absconces... mais tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure... ^^

En espérant que ça plaise toujours à ceux et celles qui suivent  
Envoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La nuit, la campagne déserte, une famille qui ignore totalement ce qui va lui arriver et qui doit être déjà en train de se préparer pour aller dormir du sommeil du juste. En plein hiver, nuit sans lune, ciel couvert. Endroit, temps et heure idéale d'une attaque en règle. En plus ceux qui vivent là... le tuer ne me déplairait pas, bien au contraire. Mais non... Je suis là pour autre chose, enfin pour quelqu'un d'autre...  
Pourquoi donc suis-je là à attendre sagement? Parce que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer dans cette maison là bas qui me semble trop chaleureuse pour ce que je peux supporter. Cette maison dans laquelle vit la famille Weasley dernière génération. Les deux plus fidèles amis de Harry. Du moins, les deux encore envie. Et leurs deux enfants. Si c'est pas adorable... Ce bonheur si parfait... c'est écœurant je trouve. Après qu'y puis-je? Je pourrais en tuer un ou deux, c'est sûr ça changerait l'idée des habitants de cette fichue maison... Mais griffondors comme ils sont ils s'en remettraient.

Et donc me voilà toujours attendant... Je déteste attendre, et ce depuis très longtemps. J'attends Nagini. Pourquoi elle? Parce que je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans cette maison. Et, il faut être réaliste, elle sera plus discrète que moi. Normalement... J'aurais cru... du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'entende un cri strident et vois la lumière caractéristique d'un expeliarmus. Sans cérémonie je force les maigres barrières de la maison et transplane à l'intérieur. Sitôt je suis pointé par une baguette tenue par un Auror diplômé. Si seulement je pouvais m'inquiéter de ça... La situation et amusante. Nagini ne fait que se protéger, elle est enroulé autour d'une jeune fille, probablement une enfant de la famille, prête à la tuer. Les parents, tous deux présents ne peuvent décemment pas lancer de sort contre elle sans toucher leur précieuse enfant. J'aime ce genre de situation. Inextricable et douloureuse pour la famille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

_- Il est là_

_- Merci ma belle._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là?

- Restez tranquille deux minutes. Vous ne risquez rien si vous ne faites rien de stupide. C'est aussi simple que ça. Commencez par baisser votre baguette.

- Vous rêvez!

Que les braves gens sont fatiguant... D'un informulé sa baguette se retrouve dans mes mains. Nagini atténue la pression sur la gamine et revient vers moi, comme toujours. La fillette retourne aussi vite qu'elle peut dans les bras de sa mère.

- Bien, nous pouvons parler maintenant je pense.

- Certainement pas.

- Où est Harry?

- Pas ici!

- Je s...

_- Il ne ment pas._

_- Vraiment. Que c'est lâche de sa part tu ne trouves pas?_

Sans rien de plus je transplane à nouveau, mais cette fois ci au château. Il est là bas c'est déjà ça. Nul doute qu'il va changer d'endroit maintenant, mais après trois semaines de recherche, le trouver est... appréciable. Cela fait trois semaines, trois foutues semaines qu'il est partit sans un mot, du jour au lendemain, dès que Mordred s'est rétabli. Pourquoi? Il faut le lui demander, ce qu'il peut passer par la tête d'un griffondor.... Oui j'avoue c'est rassurant de savoir où il est. Je sais pertinemment que ces dernières semaines, avant qu'il ne parte, ont été difficiles. Je le sais. Mais il y avait certaines choses, certains projets qui ne souffraient pas de délais, selon Drago en tous les cas. Il veut attaquer sur tous les fronts pour une fois. La diplomatie est une valeur enseignée à la naissance dans cette famille, mais pour le moment il se dit que c'est inutile, ou du moins que ça ne suffira pas à ce que tout aille selon ce que nous voulons.

Je l'avais dit, lorsqu'il se réveillerait de l'éther je reprendrais tout ce que j'avais laissé de côté. Je bâtirais ce monde que j'ai voulu. Mais j'ai été beaucoup plus affaibli que je ne le pensais. Mais lui... lui est revenu avec plus d'ambition et plus de hargne j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est pas plus mal, mais ça prend du temps. Mais, ce n'est de loin pas une excuse valable aux yeux d'un griffondor, surtout qu'il ne sait rien de cette idée, et que de toute façon il serait contre. Remettre les mangemorts en action n'est pas dans son idée de la paix. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'inquiète un peu avec Drago, il a prévu quelque chose... qu'il est le seul à connaître. Il a juste demandé tous les moyens de pression que j'avais sur chaque famille de mangemort qui n'était pas très certain de m'être fidèles. Et il a dit qu'il prenait tout en charge. Je ne sais s'il compte mener une croisade contre ceux qui sont encore en vie, recréer l'armée que j'avais fait, ou autre chose encore. Je ne sais pas. Mais après ce que j'ai fais, c'est une contrepartie acceptable je trouve. Il ne regrettera rien tant que sa mort à partir de maintenant. Je sais les regrets très durs à supporter, celui là entre tous. Avoir voulu mourir, pour une bonne raison, et ne pas avoir été exaucé...

Mais ce qui est fait, est fait, et le suicide est exclu de son éducation, y penser ne lui viendrait même pas à l'esprit. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal.

Pour ce qui est de Mordred... il n'en finira jamais de me surprendre ce gosse je pense. Je suis certain que si je les lui apprenais il serait capable de maîtriser les impardonnables... tous les trois. Il a une manière de façonner sa magie qui est tout à fait remarquable. Un sorcier normal doit aller puiser dans sa magie, même inconsciemment, pour pouvoir s'en servir. Lui on dirait qu'il est fait de magie. Il maîtrise déjà beaucoup plus de sorts que des enfants qui auraient quinze ans environ. Niveau pratique il a les capacités d'un enfant de quinze ans qui serait allé à Poudlard. Pour les autres connaissances il les aura lorsqu'il ira à Poudlard, ce qui n'est pas encore fait. Je pense sérieusement à commencer à lui faire voir les sorts sans baguette... Il devrait en être amplement capable...

Mais pour le moment je m'en préoccupe peu. Il n'est pas là pour le moment, ne demande pas après ce foutu savoir, et ne réussi donc pas brillamment tout ce que je lui demande de faire. Ça a un côté un peu dérangeant. Tant de facilité... il faudra que je demande à Drago s'il a levé les brides qu'il lui avait mis, si ce n'est pas le cas ça va poser un problème je pense. Pourquoi? Parce que s'il possède déjà cette puissance alors qu'il est bridé, s'il n'a plus aucune retenu il sera quasiment impossible de lui faire entendre raison. La magie est la pire drogue au monde, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, dès qu'on y goûte trop on ne s'en passe plus... Et avec sa propre puissance il sera impossible de lui tenir tête. Mais c'est à compter que Drago n'ai pas enlevé les brides. Ce qui est fort peu probable à mon avis. Mais bon, avec lui en ce moment rien n'est impossible.  
Même le voir en face de moi à presque minuit n'est plus étonnant.

-On n'a pas idée de déranger les honnêtes gens à cette heure...

Il ne répond rien et regarde partout, sauf vers moi.

- Drago...

- Mordred a disparu.

- Quoi?

- Disparu, partit, il n'est plus au manoir. Il serait pas là par hasard?

- Non, ou alors je ne le sais pas.

- Ca serait possible?

- Non.

Il hésite quelques instants, nerveux, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu pourrais m'aider à le retrouver? A deux ça ira plus vite...

- Si tu me ramènes Harry.

- Il est parti? C'est de mode en ce moment...

- Oui, la dernière fois il était chez... celui que tu détestes, j'ai oublié le nom.

- Weasley sans doute, c'est logique de sa part. Bien, aide moi à retrouver Mordred et je te fais revenir Harry.

- Parfait.

Il amorce un mouvement pour sortir de mon salon.

- Drago. Quand tu auras ramené Harry il serait grand temps que tout s'arrête n'est-ce pas?

Il réfléchit l'espace d'un court instant à ce que je viens de dire puis acquiesce.

- Oui Monseigneur...

Cette fois il sen va pour de bon... alors, retrouver Mordred c'est ça? Voilà une tâche qui ne sera pas aisée. Si ce gamin a le talent de son père pour se cacher, ça va être assez compliqué.

Dès ce soir là je me mets à le chercher. Je ne vais pas assez vite, du moins pas autant que je voudrais mais, contrairement à ce qu'un grande majorité a pu penser, je ne suis pas si fou que ça.

Pour ramener Drago de l'éther j'ai dut recourir à de l'ancienne magie, une magie qui me répugne viscéralement. Elle est trop... primitive. J'ai dut détruire mes horcruxes qui existaient encore pour nous maintenir en vie. Je savais qu'aller dans l'éther avec lui aurait cette conséquence. Qui plus est créer une image de Harry pour le convaincre a été encore plus difficile et a fini par me forcer à puiser dans mes réserves. Lui faire miroiter un hypothétique futur, à trois, avec Mordred qui grandissait a fini de drainer ma puissance. Quand je me suis réveillé Harry m'a dit que j'avais fait un coma magique. Par manque de magie substantielle. En d'autres mots je n'avais plus assez de force pour me maintenir conscient. A la suite de ça j'ai dut me rendre à l'évidence que la destruction de ces horcruxes m'avait coûté plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Ce n'est pas irrémédiable, mais gênant pour le moment. La puissance que j'avais réussi à gagner jusqu'à présent a été réduite de moitié. J'ai de la chance que cela n'ai pas empiré depuis, la tendance serait plutôt contraire. Je reprends peu à peu cette puissance que je lui ai insufflé. Mais pour le moment elle me fait encore défaut. Plus pour très longtemps j'espère.

Et donc il me faut plus de temps pour transplaner... Enfin pas pour transplaner en réalité, mais pour récupérer entre deux transplanages. Cela nécessite quand même une dose importante de puissance... La nuit y passe et trois jours de plus. Drago est de plus en plus tendu. Les recherches qu'il mène de son côté pour Mordred n'aboutissent pas. Celles pour Harry il les a déjà finies, mais il impose de voir Mordred avant de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais tendance à apprécier ce nouvel esprit qu'il a plus que celui d'avant.  
Peu importe. Au bout du quatrième jour de recherche infructueuse, ça commence à m'énerver doucement. J'émets, l'hypothèse qu'il puisse être chez Mildred. Techniquement il y a vécu toute son enfance, retourner dans un endroit familier est plus que probable. Drago rétorque que même s'il se souvenait de l'adresse il doute que Mildred l'ait laissé entrer.

Quoi qu'il puisse dire je fini par me retrouver devant la porte de cette garce... Il faut juste savoir que nous avons eu des différents, elle et moi il y a très longtemps et qu'elle a levée une interdiction à mon encontre. Comme Lucius avait fait pour Harry à l'époque. Impossibilité magique d'entrer chez elle, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle lève l'injonction. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Drago l'a dit lorsqu'il est revenu avec Mordred la première fois, elle me hait encore. Je frappe et, comme d'habitude dans cette famille, c'est un elfe qui ouvre et me demande d'entrer... je lui montre qu'il m'est impossible de le faire et lui ouvre les yeux encore plus grands qu'ils ne le sont déjà avant de détaler à l'intérieur. Stupides créatures...

Et je la vois... elle a vieilli... En même temps la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.... quand était-ce? Après la naissance de Lucius... à son mariage... ça doit bien faire quarante ans.

- Riddle... toujours aussi anormal. Combien de temps encore comptes tu fuir?

- Le temps qu'il faudra du moment que je ne te ressemble pas. Où est Mordred?

- Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire croire que cette aberration est là?

- Parce qu'il est de ton sang. Et que même s'il est aussi de moi, selon ce en quoi tu crois tu te dois de le protéger. Quoi que tu puisses penser de lui.

- C'est là que tu as faux. Abraxas pensait comme ça. Depuis que Drago est partit avec ce gamin je ne l'ai pas vu. Curiosité satisfaite? Maintenant tu peux partir et j'espère ne plus avoir à te revoir un jour.

Et elle ferme la porte. Oui elle me hait encore. Cette garce, c'est bien réciproque. Heureuse époque de Poudlard et d'après. Elle n'a pas digéré que je sois proche d'Abraxas... tant pis pour elle. On ne change pas le passé. Bon au moins maintenant je sais que Mordred est là. Elle n'aurait pas défendu le fait qu'il n'était pas là avec autant de vigueur s'il n'était réellement pas là. Je transplane au manoir Malfoy sans rien attendre de plus de cette chose qui a encore l'indescence d'être en vie. Quand on est aussi invivable qu'elle l'est... on meurt vite et sans faire de bruit. Mais donc arrivé aux abord du manoir, je traverse la cours, arrive enfin devant les portes et entre sans plus de cérémonie. Je n'en est rien à faire de ne pas être annoncé, pour ce que ça changerait. Et de toutes façons les alarmes ont dut se déclencher dès que je suis entré.

Et comme je le disais, il ne faut pas une minute pour que Drago se présente. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcé un traitre mot je parle.

- La prochaine fois qu'il se terre chez Mildred, vas-y toi même tu veux.

- Il est vraiment là bas?

- Si j'arrive encore à comprendre cette... chose, oui il est là bas. Elle nie trop fort pour que ça soit réaliste. Et n'oublie pas ce que tu dois faire.

Sur ce je tourne les talons, sors du manoir, du domaine et retourne au château, dans le domaine du moins, je dois penser à autre chose...

Quelle journée de merde. Encore une comme ça et je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un... si ça pouvait être elle ça serait vraiment bien. Mais je doute que le reste de la famille soit d'accord...Et m'attirer les foudres de la famille Malfoy n'est pas dans mes projets, ni ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.  
Mais elle... elle n'est pas Malfoy à la base, ne l'a été que par mariage. Un mariage de sang-pur dont les intérêts passent avant tout... Je comprends qu'elle me haïsse mais j'ai plus de raisons qu'elle je pense. Après tout est une question de point de vue.

Quand bien même ce n'est qu'une histoire de points de vue, la voir me révulse. Quarante ans... j'aurais bien aimé plus!

J'arrive à peine dans la grand-salle que je libère ma magie. Elle est trop instable pour le moment.. .comme toujours. Je ne sais combien de temps je passe à la laisser libre, à juste faire en sorte de me calmer un peu... Repenser à mon passé n'est pas une chose à faire, surtout pas ce passé là...

Poudlard a été l'époque de ma vie que j'ai préféré. Après aurait put être tout aussi bien sans ses choix! Ses fichus choix référents à la lignée, à l'honneur, et la tradition. A ses peurs aussi... Être renié chez les Malfoy signifie souvent mourir de la main de l'aîné. Je comprenais à l'époque, je n'ai jamais approuvé ça. Personne n'aurait levé la main sur lui s'il m'avait suivit... Personne n'aurait osé... Mais c'était un risque qui n'était pas à prendre pour lui. Sa lignée valait tout à ses yeux, ou presque... Plus que je n'ai jamais valu.

Drago est une si douce vengeance... A-t-il jamais été plus que ma vengeance? Je veux le croire. Est-ce que je peux oublier qu'il l'est? Non c'est une chose que je ne peux faire. Du moins pas pour le moment. J'ai toujours rejeté ça. Je... l'aime, vraiment quoique quiconque puisse en penser. Mais s'il est entré de cette façon dans ma vie, si je l'ai laissé y entrer, ce n'était pas pour cela. S'il y est resté aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'il a su réanimer ce qu'Abraxas avait détruit. Mais il n'y est entré que parce que je voulais que, même mort il sache que j'avais tenu cette promesse d'asservir tous ses descendants. Des les forcer, de leur plein gré, à me suivre. Soit par idée, soit par amour. Et j'ai réussi... J'avoue que j'aurais préféré Lucius en ce sens. Abraxas aurait toujours été en vie pour voir ça... mais la marque aura suffit finalement. Quant à Mordred... si jamais il existe quelque chose après la mort qui ressemble encore à une conscience de ce monde, j'espère qu'il le voit. Qu'il voit ce qu'il a refusé à l'époque, ce qu'il a perdu par fierté et par peur.

Mais c'est fini n'est-ce pas? Et bien fini. Toute cette histoire... Et tout mérite d'être arrangé. Pour Harry qui ne sait rien depuis le début et qui pourtant reste et supporte tous les cahots de cette relation qui essaie de tenir tant bien que mal. Pour Drago qui a sacrifié sa vie et sa mort pour quelque chose qu'au final je lui avais proposé... du moins que j'aurais proposé. Pour Mordred qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passe et qui ne doit rien comprendre malgré le fait qu'Harry n'arrête pas de faire son éloge, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant. Il sait qu'il y a un problème de là à le comprendre il y a un monde. Et aussi pour moi... Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'arrête pas. Installer enfin ce que je veux et arrêter de m'en occuper c'est tout ce que je veux. Et je ne peux le faire sans Drago ni sans Harry.

Lorsque ma magie se calme enfin je suis à genoux dans la grand salle, un goût de sang sur les lèvres. Ce château est désert de toute vie si ce n'est la mienne. Et celle qui maintenant rampe vers moi. Ma fidèle... Je tends un bras vers elle afin qu'elle s'y enroule et vienne contre moi. Elle s'enroule autour de moi, sa tête venant se poser contre ma gorge, cherchant le plus de chaleur possible.

_-__ Aide moi ma toute belle... Dis moi ce que je peux faire... J'ai mal joué on dirait non? Je suis pathétique n'est-ce pas? A me morfondre sur moi même et ne rien entreprendre. Imagine que j'ai fait cela à l'époque. Nous n'en serions pas là. Rien ne serait arrivé et je ne sais si ç'aurait été un bien ou un mal. J'ai trop changé pour pouvoir assumer ce que j'étais. Il me l'avait dit et m'avait instruit à ce dessein. L'amour est une faiblesse, sert t'en contre les autres mais jamais ne l'éprouve. J'aurais dut l'écouter tu ne crois pas?_

_- Non. Rien ne serait comme ça l'est si tu avais écouté ces stupidités._

_- Nagini!_

_- C'est vrai. Je n'entends pas les sentiments humains, je me suffis de bien moins et m'en contente bien plus. Mais je doute que tu puisses encore être celui que tu as été si personne ne t'aide à le redevenir._

_- J'ai toujours été seul à diriger ma vie ce n'est pas pour demander de l'aide à qui pourrait demander rétribution._

_- Abraxas, Lucius, Drago, la famille entière t'aide et te soutient depuis le début. Tu l'as toi-même dit. Maintenant il y a Harry. Et jamais ils ne t'ont demandé plus que tu ne sois capable de donner. Rien ne change, mais tu te dois de suivre les avancés qui sont faites._

_- Et comment. Tu sembles déjà avoir une idée pour moi._

_- Il faut soit être bien plus fort qu'il soit possible de l'être, et ainsi contrôler. Soit le faire croire. Il te reste juste à choisir._

_- Tu n'es pas normale. Qui croirait les conseils d'un serpent?_

_- Un fou selon vous humains._

_- Sans doute..._

Sans doute suis-je fou. Dans un château désert à demander conseil à un serpent. C'est pitoyable, jamais personne n'a été aussi pathétique en ce monde que moi à cet instant.

Je penche la tête vers elle.

_- Tu as torts... tout change, il faut juste que je sois celui qui décide, comment cela change tu ne crois pas?_

Et tout changera... Absolument tout. Dès qu'Harry reviendra puisqu'il le fera. Un Malfoy ne manque jamais à sa parole... ou si peu. Alors il reviendra. A ce moment là tout changera. Et je ferais changer ce qui doit l'être. Drago a tenté de le faire. Il y a presque réussit. Si j'avais eu plus d'ambition ou certainement moins de complaisance dans l'oisiveté qui a été ma compagne ces dernières années je l'aurais fait moi-même ou l'aurais aidé bien plus.

Ceux que j'avais gagné à ma cause sont partis. Il faudra qu'ils reviennent s'ils veulent survivre à mon retour. Il faudra qu'ils exécutent mes ordres à nouveau. Il il leur faudra se soumettre comme ils l'ont déjà fait, par volonté. La leur tant que la mienne.

Il faudra jouer aussi, encore un jeux, tout n'a jamais été que jeu... Jouer avec Harry, le comprendre dans la partie, lui offrir ce qu'il attend de ce que je veux créer. Le savoir avant qu'il ne le demande. Je sais quoi proposer, et le plus tôt sera le mieux... Non... pas le plus tôt, le moment se présentera de lui-même, comme toujours. Il faudra jouer avec le temps et avec les sentiments.

Le ministère suivra s'il ne veut être réduit en cendre. La population suivra parce qu'elle ne sait faire que cela. Et si l'Ordre est remis sur pied... il suffira de le faire tomber.

Il faudra qu'ils me craignent à nouveau... Comme je l'ai toujours désiré... Celui dont le seul nom fera trembler de peur chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière de part le monde. Quiconque entendra ce nom craindra pour sa vie et celle de ses proches. Ce que j'ai toujours voulu... puissant et immortel...  
Je le redeviendrais. Il me faut du temps, juste un peu de temps mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre...

Mon ordre...


	24. Et si on essayait?

Voui en retard -_- je sais -_-  
Mais bon, la maladie m'a retardée ^^' c'est une excuse valable non...?

Donc voilà!  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Il m'avait souvent surpris, je le reconnais, par ce qu'il faisait, disait ou pensait... mais là ça doit être la chose la plus invraisemblable qu'il m'ait dite depuis que je le connais c'est à dire assez longtemps.  
Il vient de me dire que Drago a une idée qui concerne les mangemorts (_ses_ mangemorts) et qu'il ne sait absolument pas de quoi il s'agit. C'est à peu près à ce moment que je me demande si j'ai bien fait de revenir...

J'ai été estomaqué lorsque j'ai vu Drago frapper à la porte de chez Ron. Non c'est vrai ça surprend, le mieux étant à venir il n'a insulté personne... Ce qui est un exploit. Je sais que si je revoyais... Zabini ou Parkinson il y a des chances que je ne me prive pas. Oui c'est puéril...j'assume. Pourquoi chez Ron et Hermione? Bien... parce que je savais que je pourrais compter sur eux, même si au départ ça n'a pas été très bien partit. En fait au départ j'ai erré un peu dans Londres prenant chambre d'hôtel sur chambre d'hôtel. Je ne savais pas si Tom allait me chercher ou me faire chercher... mais mieux valait que je ne reste pas longtemps à la même place... au cas où. Et puis au bout de trois semaines j'en ai eu assez et je suis allé chez Ron... J'ai eu à peine le temps d'arriver que je savais que Tom était là. Ce qu'il venait faire je n'en savais rien absolument mais il était là, dans la maison... Et il y était avec son tact légendaire et son amour profond de mes amis en général, et surtout avec Nagini... Elle a fait très forte impression, pas qu'elle soit très connue de Ron et Hermione... mais un peu tout de même... Peu importe, quand je suis arrivé j'ai juste eu le temps d'entendre Tom parler à Nagini, mais il n'est pas resté assez longtemps pour que je comprenne bien ce qu'il racontait, ni même pour lui faire savoir que j'étais là où quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il est partit avant que je puisse faire un geste...

Mais donc Drago est venu il y a quelques jours et il a parlé... très longtemps. Il avait avec lui des souvenirs, il dit qu'il les a pris dans les pensines de Tom. Des souvenirs de moi... que j'avais presque oublié. Que Tom garde tous ses souvenirs n'est pas une nouvelle, mais qu'ils les garde précieusement c'est autre chose. Je sais que ceux de Poudlard lui tiennent à cœur, j'ignorais que les miens aussi... Puis Drago m'a expliqué que ce qu'il se passait était en grande partie de sa faute, l'éclatement de nos relations je veux dire... Il a dit qu'il avait eu une idée, et que pour la réaliser il avait impérativement besoin de Tom, et que ce dernier y consacre beaucoup de temps.

Et puis il m'a montré un souvenir à lui... un que j'ai eu du mal à comprendre. Ca nous montrait, tous les trois, plus tard... Je ne sais pas si c'est un souvenir, ça semble assez difficile d'avoir un souvenir de plus tard... Mais il m'a expliqué que c'était ce que Tom avait créé pour qu'il revienne de l'éther. Une image de ce que pourrait être le futur s'il revenait. Et après il est partit, il n'a rien dit de plus, a repris les souvenirs et a fermé la porte. Je suis resté quelques instants... je ne sais combien, à ne pas penser, simplement. A ne pas comprendre bien... Si Tom voulait que je revienne il n'avait qu'à le faire savoir plus explicitement...

Mais j'avoue que cette idée de futur m'a séduit... C'est vrai, tous les trois... C'est un beau rêve... Du moins ça ne restera qu'un rêve si ils ne font pas quelque chose pour que ça change.  
Mais bon... je suis quand même retourné au château... cela faisait assez longtemps que je désertais cet endroit... Enfin j'ai essayé. Pendant trois jour il a été impossible par quelque moyen que ce soit, d'entrer. Ni en transplanant, ni normalement par la porte, ni rien d'autre... C'était comme si il y avait une force à l'intérieur qui tenait éloigné tous ceux qui tentaient d'approcher et d'entrer. Même les Malfoy ont été incapable d'entrer, c'est pour dire... Et donc ce n'est qu'au bout de ces trois jours j'ai pu entrer. Je l'ai trouvé dans la grand salle... et il m'a subjugué comme jamais je pense. Il était debout, dos à moi, Nagini enroulée autour de lui. Il était... lui simplement, grand et fort, sûr de lui. Certain d'être son propre maître et de pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais le plus impressionnant c'était la magie qui flottait dans l'air. Tout autour de lui, dans la salle, de la magie presque étouffante, écrasante de puissante, presque saturée. Il était environné d'une sorte d'aura rouge sombre. Si je n'avais déjà vécu le retour de Voldemort, j'aurais put dire à ce moment qu'il était réellement revenu... Le Tom qui s'était réveillé affaibli de l'aide qu'il avait apporté à Drago était partit, définitivement à ce qu'il semblait. Et là... là c'était Voldemort dans tout ce qu'il avait de splendide... Et quand il s'est retourné... il avait cet air froid, ses yeux avaient repris une couleur que je ne leur avais pas vu depuis assez longtemps. Bien sûr ils ont toujours été rouges... mais depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient assombris, ils avaient perdu de leur éclat. Là c'était de vrais joyaux, deux pierres de sang. Aussi froids que la pierre, aussi rouges que le sang... Des yeux que j'avais perdu l'habitude de voir, à mon grand regret.

J'étais heureux de le revoir ainsi, même si j'ignorais ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il retrouve sa puissance. La première chose qu'il m'a dit c'était "tu m'as manqué Harry", et l'instant d'après il était entrain de m'embrasser. Je ne me plains pas... loin de là... qui s'en plaindrait...? Mais le fait que je ne l'ai ni vu ni senti faire un mouvement a été assez... étrange on va dire. A l'heure qu'il est j'ignore toujours si ce fait est dut à sa maîtrise ou à sa puissance... Mais bon... ce n'est pas bien important en fin de compte.

Ce qui est important c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après, et donc à peu de chose près le moment où je parle là...  
Nous sommes retournés dans ses appartements, comme si c'était normal, comme si je n'étais pas parti pendant près d'un mois complet sans aucune nouvelle, comme si sa perte de puissance n'avait jamais eu lieu... Comme si la situation était normale. Là il nous a servit à boire. D'ailleurs je suis entrain de vider complètement la bouteille de firewiskey il faudrait que j'arrête.

Mais donc il vient de me dire... de m'expliquer mais franchement j'aurais besoin qu'il reprenne ses explications tant ça a l'air normal pour lui et logique... Donc il vient de me dire qu'il laissait à Drago la pleine et entière liberté de diriger les mangemorts... _SES_ mangemorts. L'armée qu'il a constitué depuis qu'il est jeune donc depuis... ses trente ans au pire, cette armée qu'il avait constitué pour une guerre, guerre que nous avons arrêté il y a des années. Franchement je vois mal l'utilité de la chose. Si ce n'est reprendre la guerre ce que je ne le laisserais pas faire, c'est hors de question. Je ne pourrais pas rester à ses côtés s'il reprend cette horreur, s'il recommence à tuer pour le plaisir à torturer... ou que sais-je d'autre encore. C'est une chose que je ne supporterais pas... que je ne peux pas supporter... Ça vient sûrement de Dumbledor, du l'Ordre, ou d'autres personnes... mais le fait est que je ne veux pas de cela dans ma vie. Vivre avec quelqu'un qui torture et tue pour le plaisir n'est pas une chose que je pourrais accepter, ni même tolérer. C'est au delà de ce que je peux faire.

-Harry... Harry écoute moi.

-Non... Non ça je ne peux pas. J'ai combattu ce que vous essayez de remettre en ordre, depuis le début de ma vie. Comment tu peux me dire ça aussi froidement alors que tu sais pertinemment que ça m'a toujours écœuré et que je n'ai jamais pu comprendre que tu prennes plaisir à tuer ou torturer. Par Merlin Tom... me demande pas de rester si tu comptes remettre les mangemorts en activité. Ils n'ont jamais fait que tuer sous tes ordres. Pour ce que tu essaies de construire, ça m'étonnes... Je ne comprends pas.

-Calme toi. Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'allais reprendre les tueries... que vous avez toujours exagéré soit dit en passant. Mais... c'est à Drago qu'il faut en parler. Je ne sais rien de ce qu'il veut faire. Et, même si tu ne l'as pas vu, les mangemorts sont... agités. Je ne dois ce calme qu'à Lucius qui a su leur faire comprendre plus ou moins qu'ils devaient attendre. Mais tous n'attendront pas indéfiniment. Cette paix les énerve, et surtout ce manque de changement. Les bien pensant ont fait de nous des terroristes, nous qui n'étions que révolutionnaires. Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Et je ne te demanderais pas de choisir entre tes idées et moi.

Sa voix est si calme... si douce. Il n'y a rien d'agressif ni dans ses propos ni dans sa façon de les dire... En quelques secondes je retrouve son étreinte. Chaude, protectrice,... Le genre d'étreinte qui murmure à contre oreille que celui qui vous l'offre sera toujours là quoi que vous fassiez. Mais il a raison, si lui ne sait pas ce que Drago compte faire... le principal intéressé doit forcément l'être, enfin j'espère.

Il faut aller voir Drago... mais je n'en ai pas envie pour le moment...Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer. A peine il vont se voir que l'ambiance va se glacer, ils vont te regarder comme s'ils allaient s'étriper.. ou pire avec la plus royale indifférence... Je n'ai pas envie de voir ça pour le moment. Qui plus est je suis entrain de m'endormir... En même temps avec trois jours sans sommeil à essayer de pénétrer des défenses infranchissables, et puis être emprisonné dans des bras rassurants n'aide pas à rester éveillé.

Au final je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormi mais je me réveille dans notre chambre... C'est étrange de dire ça je trouve, mais ça doit être ainsi au final non? Si je ne me suis pas trompé... A côté de moi, enfin affalée sur moi, je trouve Nagini. Ce n'était pas rare avant qu'elle vienne chercher de la chaleur dans ce lit, ça n'a pas changé ça au moins.

Après être resté... je ne sais combien de temps je m'extirpe difficilement des draps. Pourquoi difficilement? Hé bien... bon d'accord après avoir paressé pendant des lustres je sors enfin. Et là... c'est comme si ces jours et semaines depuis que Drago s'est réveillé n'avaient pas existé. Tom est là, il m'embrasse, me dit bonjour, nous parlons de "plus tard". Sans réellement savoir ce que sera plus tard. Il me promet que le temps de la guerre est très loin derrière nous, qu'il ne reviendra pas et que cette paix que j'ai voulu il la sauvegardera.

Par Merlin que j'ai envie d'y croire...

Mais il y a quelque chose qui me retient. Je ne sais pas quoi... Mais bon, au final, ça devrait disparaître non? Si, sans aucun doute. Le temps dira que j'avais raison de croire ce qu'il me dit. Je crois que je profite de ce climat retrouvé de paix et de calme au château. Mais seulement deux jours. Après cela je me rappelle Mordred, normalement Drago nous avait confié son éducation magique, il devrait être là à s'entraîner... Et il n'y est pas. Oui ça m'inquiète, ce gamin en général m'inquiète. Pas par sa puissance ou le fait qu'il raisonne plus que son âge... mais parce qu'il a compris trop de choses je pense... Et il en souffre. Il a vu que Drago avait changé, il a souffert de son manque d'attention. Il a vu aussi que entre Tom et moi ça n'allait pas. Comment? Hé bien... au début ce n'était pas rare que nous parlions de lui, au bout d'un moment il a arrêté de poser des questions, à partir du moment où il est revenu au château et a commencé à travailler sur... sur leur projet. Donc ça m'inquiète... Et puis de toute façon je devais aller au manoir Malfoy pour voir Drago. J'ai besoin de lui parler. De savoir ce qu'il prépare pour savoir si je peux rester avec eux. Et... et si par hasard il en a assez d'être seul... Je ne sais pas, c'est trop hypothétique pour que j'y crois déjà.

Et voilà deux bonnes raisons qui me poussent au manoir Malfoy. Avec Tom. Lui dit qu'il doit parler à Lucius, Drago aussi mais Lucius en priorité. Donc nous voici rendus au manoir. Il m'a l'air encore plus sinistre que d'habitude... C'est fou ça quand même.

Et le pire c'est lorsqu'on entre je pense. Il y a un air de violon qui résonne à travers tout le manoir. Ce n'est pas assourdissant... mais c'est comme une plainte. Comme si le violon, ou le violoniste au choix, pleurait... C'est d'une tristesse sans fond... c'est tellement beau aussi...  
Je pense que je suis resté à l'écouter quelques minutes avant de me sortir de ces sons.

-On y va Tom...?

Et quand je me retourne vers lui j'ai peur. Il est livide, les yeux perdus, il a du mal à respirer. Comme quand on se retrouve devant un spectacle qui vous coupe le souffle. Exactement pareil. Mais un spectacle particulièrement horrible ou effrayant pour lui de ce que je vois.

- Vous avez joué cet air aussi si je ne m'abuse Monseigneur.

- Pourquoi?

- A cause de Mordred. M Potter est-ce que vous pourriez... aller lui demander d'arrêter, cette musique va finir par nous rendre tous fous. Et il ne m'écoute pas au cas où vous auriez une remarque sur ma demande.

- Où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas exactement... mais si vous suivez les couloirs qui vous semblent les plus sombres il doit se trouver au bout.

- Comment ça se fait que vous...

- Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller jusque là. Vous comprendrez surement en le voyant que je ne voulais pas assister à cela.

Oula... c'est qu'il se mettrait en colère... Au final, après avoir néanmoins hésité j'y vais... Du moins un peu. J'en ai marre qu'il me cache des choses. Je fais mine de partir le temps qu'ils rejoignent un salon. Quand c'est fait je trouve ledit salon et écoute. Oui j'espionne... et alors? J'ai bien le droit de savoir non?

- ...a son mariage

- Oui. Beau mariage soit dit en passant. La seule ombre au tableau c'était ta mère. Quelle idée il a eu de l'épouser elle... il y avait bien d'autres candidates pourtant.

- Et un candidat surtout.

- Lucius...

- Ne me demandez pas comment, je le sais ça devrait vous suffire. Je veux juste que vous le disiez à Drago, ou alors qu'il n'ait absolument aucun moyen de le savoir. Si jamais il apprend ça il va se poser des millions de questions et dans son état ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver.

- A ce propos. Où est Mordred?

-Chez ma mère il a... refusé de revenir avec Drago. Il l'a refusé lui, c'est pour ça qu'il joue en ce moment.

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Quand un enfant, sang-pur s'entend, trouve chez un de ses parents un motif de refuser d'habiter plus longtemps avec lui il a le droit de demander à rester hors du domaine familial. Mordred a trouvé ce motif et ne veut plus, du moins pour le moment, revenir au manoir tant que Drago y réside.

- Pourquoi se met-il dans cet état pour cela?

- Pourquoi? Premièrement parce que Mordred est son fils... je pensais cela assez évident. Peu importe. C'est surtout parce que Mordred renferme en lui un morceau de l'âme de Drago, comme de la votre et de celle de Potter. Un éloignement aussi brutal est dommageable pour Drago. Depuis dix ans, ou presque, il vit avec Mordred, et là du jour au lendemain l'enfant n'est plus là. Cela créé un vide qu'il ne peut combler normalement. Donc il est entrain de déprimer. Cela s'arrangera tout seul lorsque Mordred reviendra, ce dont je ne doute pas. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, Mordred aime son père.

Je ne comprends rien ou presque. D'autant plus que je place ces histoire des sang-pur au même niveau que la superstition. C'est du vent. Je n'y crois pas un instant. Ça fait partie de l'idée d'élitisme sang-pur auquel je n'adhère pas le moins du monde. Enfin... si le sang déterminait la puissance... Tom ne devrait pas être si puissant que ça. Et puis tous ces privilèges, ces règlements, coutumes et tout le reste... c'est prise de tête. Comment on peut faire apprendre tout ça à un enfant? C'est du bourrage de crâne pur et simple.  
Et pendant que je pense à ça je m'enfonce dans les entrailles du manoir. Oui finalement je vais aller voir Drago, qu'ils discutent à leur guise de... de je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs. Il y a eu une histoire à propos du mariage du père de Malfoy... et à partir de là je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Toutes les histoires qui tournent autour de cette famille sont glauques. Je ne veux pas m'en mêler, et je ne veux pas savoir. Moins j'en sais...

Et plus j'ignore où je vais... Ces couloirs se ressemblent tous, c'est sombre, glauque... mais la musique est de plus en plus forte, enfin ce n'est plus un écho, ou de moins en moins... Je fini par déboucher sur la salle d'entraînement. Mais pas là où j'avais l'habitude d'arriver. Normalement l'étage par lequel j'entre c'est le plus haut, de là il faut tout descendre pour arriver au sol. Mais là... là je suis en face d'une des passerelles. Lui se trouve à la croisée des deux. Il est... sublime...

Habillé entièrement en gris, un gris clair. Ses cheveux sont libres, ou presque. Ils sont juste retenus par... par un lien lâche en métal, d'ici je ne sais le quel, et même de près je doute de reconnaître. Et il joue... il joue magnifiquement. Le son ici n'est pas amplifié il est juste tournant... il est partout, une note s'échappe du violon qu'elle est répercutée à l'infini ou presque. Il a l'air si calme, si détendu. Et à la fois concentré sur ce qu'il joue, les yeux fermés d'ailleurs. Il semble transporté par sa musique...  
Cette musique qui me donne envie de pleurer. C'est sublime et désespéré à la fois, comme le cri du cœur de quelqu'un qui vient de tout perdre. Un peu hésitant j'avance sur la passerelle. Je pose une main sur son épaule lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Il sursaute, s'arrête de jouer et se tourne vers moi. Par Merlin il a les yeux rougis... Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer... mais avoir qu'il a pleuré c'est autre chose. Il... son regard me désarçonne complètement. Il est vide, simplement vide.

- Dray... ton... père voudrait que...

- J'arrête de jouer. Je sais. Je ne peux que le comprendre. Ce genre de musique parle au sang.

- Tu sais que je n'y crois pas, à ces histoires de sang-pur.

- Je sais... je le sais parfaitement... Et puis ça fait assez longtemps que je joue.

- D'ailleurs... où... je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer, encore moins du violon.

- C'est quelque chose que tu ne croiras pas. Pourquoi te l'expliquer?

- Je ferais semblant d'y croire.

Il fait apparaître deux fauteuils dans lesquels nous nous installons. Là il m'explique que les familles de sang-pur étaient au départ aristocratiques. Ce qui me semble logique. Et dans ces familles il était impensable que les enfants ne sachent pas jouer d'un instrument au moins, ou chanter, ou aient des aptitudes pour un art quelconque. Cela a fini par se transmettre par le sang. Chaque enfant sang-pur qui nait a un don pour un art. Il me dit que, de part leur lignée, l'escrime est devenu un art qui se transmet aussi. Son père a hérité de ça dit-il. Et cet héritage en fait peut se révéler à n'importe quel moment, lorsque le sorcier en a besoin. Il est inutile en général mais dans le genre de circonstances dans laquelle est Drago ça peut s'avérer plus important que ça en a l'air. Pour lui, ça lui permet d'oublier quelques temps, de faire en sorte que sa magie se calme et ne soit pas trop pesante. Il dit aussi que chez certains demi-sang ce don peut être présent aussi. S'ils ont des prédispositions du moins.

Quand il a fini de parler... et ne me demandez pas comment, je me retrouve dans ses bras, contre lui, je suis bien là. J'ignore quand j'ai bougé, si c'est moi qui ai bougé ou lui, mais le fait est là. Et je ne fais que profiter. Encore... Tout le temps que je peux. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas senti ses bras autour de moi comme maintenant.

En fin de compte je crois que c'est moi qui me suis levé pour aller me blottir contre lui. Son violon est toujours à ses pieds... Il a quelque chose d'étrange d'ailleurs ce violon. En général... on ne grave rien sur un violon, encore moins en dessous des cordes. Enfin c'est juste difficile à atteindre comme endroit... Je retiens la question qui me brûle les lèvres pendant... quelques secondes au maximum.

- Drago... ça veut dire quoi A.J.M ?

- Je n'en sais rien pourquoi?

- C'est gravé sur le violon...

- Il appartenait à père.

- J'ignorais que ton père jouait.

- Non... mon grand-père. C'est compliqué, lui non plus ne jouait pas mais ce violon était dans son ancienne chambre. C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé dans tout le manoir. Et puis que m'importe ce que sont ces initiales? Ce n'est pas important... ce devaient certainement être les siennes, peut-être que j'ai oublié qu'il avait une deuxième prénom...

- Tu peux... m'expliquer pourquoi tu es si triste? Il y a à peine quelques jours tu étais déterminé à remettre sur pied l'armée de Tom et maintenant tu joues du violon à en filer une dépression à ton père. Je l'ai entendu dire que c'était à cause de Mordred, je voudrais comprendre, s'il te plait. Je voudrais t'aider si je le peux.

- Je doute que tu puisses quoi que ce soit en ce sens... mais bon, ça ne coûte rien...

Il fait venir un elfe de maison et demande à ce qu'on lui apporte une pensine. Du bout de sa baguette il sort un fil argenté de souvenir de sa tête et le dépose dans la pensine.

- Ce ne sera pas très... parlant pour toi. Ne m'en veut pas mais, Mordred n'est ton fils que depuis peu. Et tu ne t'occupais de lui que pour des entraînements, du moins en grande partie avant qu'il ne parte...

- Il est partit?

- Oui... il a fait une fugue jusque chez grande-mère. Et il y est toujours. Regarde le souvenir tu verras pourquoi...

Je sors de ses bras pour plonger dans ce souvenir. Je vois un endroit que je ne connais pas, cela ressemble à un appartement... un très grand appartement, blindé de sorts de défense en plus de ça. Le genre d'appartement qu'on trouve à Londres, dans les quartiers chics. Drago est devant la porte, frappe, un elfe lui demande d'entrer, l'amène dans un salon et demande à ce qu'il attende. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre de famille. Là une vieille femme arrive, mais dans le genre... très vieille. Enfin pas tant que ça, elle n'a pas 100ans... du moins j'en doute, mais bon... elle est vieille quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Mordred.

- Ha oui c'est vrai. L'homme que tu as jugé apte à t'engrosser est venu il n'y a pas longtemps me demander s'il était là. Et de toute évidence lui dire que ton bâtard n'était pas là n'a pas suffit. Il faudra en plus que je te le dise à toi. Mordred n'est pas là.

- Grande-mère. Malgré ce que vous pouvez dire, sur Tom, Harry ou Mordred ils sont partie de ma vie. Et ce irrémédiablement. Il faudra vous y faire. Où est-il.

- Il est pitié que je doive héberger cet enfant Drago. Tu ne sais même pas t'en occuper convenablement, c'est moi qui ai pourvu à toute son éducation depuis sa naissance. Je pensais que puisque tu étais partit je n'aurais plus à m'en soucier. De toute évidence c'était une erreur de ma part.

Le silence s'installe entre eux alors qu'elle a envoyé un elfe chercher Mordred. Il arrive, les yeux froids, insensibles. Ça fait limite peur de voir une telle expression sur ce visage. Drago a un micro soupire de soulagement. Il affiche un air froid mais je n'imagine pas le soucis qu'il a dut se faire pour Mordred. Enfin... il n'a jamais montré beaucoup d'attention à cet enfant depuis qu'il est revenu de l'éther mais... enfin ça se voit qu'il l'aime quoi...

- Pourquoi es-tu partit Mordred? Viens, nous rentrons au manoir.

- Pourquoi?Je suis déjà heureux que tu te sois rendu compte de mon départ. Il faut que je disparaisse pour que tu cesses de m'ignorer, que tu t'intéresses à moi? Alors non, si c'est pour que tout recommence comme avant je refuse de rentrer.

Drago pâlit d'un coup. Il devient plus pâle qu'un mort, et franchement vu son teint d'origine c'est pas facile. Sans un regard de plus Mordred quitte la pièce. C'est hallucinant en fait. Il était tout gentil avant cet enfant... Enfin il était... comme un enfant de neuf ans quoi. Mais là c'est impressionnant. Il était si froid...

Le souvenir se fini sur Drago qui sort de l'appartement.

Je le disais que cette famille était spéciale... Pourquoi il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui? Hein... C'est sans doute celui qui a eu le plus de problèmes depuis des générations. En parlant de lui je le regarde. Il s'est endormi dans son fauteuil. Les doigts de sa main gauche bougent comme s'il jouait encore. Si en rêver peut l'apaiser pourquoi pas...

Mais c'est bizarre que Mordred l'ai rejeté aussi violemment. Enfin c'est son père quoi, ça fait des années qu'il prend soin de lui et...

Et il y a à peine quelques jours je me disais que ce gamin était triste et voyait que son père était distant... Il faut que j'arrête de me contredire tout le temps. En même temps... Ça me fait mal de voir Drago dans cet état. Même si je le détestait il y a peu encore, je sais... c'est contradictoire. Mais on ne m'a jamais appris à faire dans la demie-mesure. Et puis tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave si je change d'avis. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça ou non.

Je reste à le regarder longtemps. Ça fait du bien de juste le voir aussi calme et... doux je dirais. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait été un modèle de chaleur depuis qu'il s'est réveillé alors le voir comme ça... ça fait du bien. J'aimerais tellement qu'il revienne avec nous. Que tout redevienne comme avant... Enfin non pas comme avant justement. Je crois que c'est ça le problème on dit toujours "comme avant" mais rien ne sera comme avant s'il revient...

Avant Tom et moi on ne savait pas qu'il nous aimait tous les deux, ensuite il a fallu qu'on arrête de se détester, et puis il est partit, revenu changé, il a changé encore plus après être mort plusieurs fois... Alors rien ne peut être comme avant. On n'a jamais essayé de vivre juste tous les trois ensemble...

Ça a toujours été Drago et Tom, Drago et moi, mais jamais nous trois ensemble. L'idée me fait sourire. Ce sera tellement bien. Oui sera parce que je compte bien faire en sorte que ça arrive. Nous trois ensemble... Avec quelques sorts je fait fusionner les deux fauteuils et m'installe contre Drago. Comme avant. Instinctivement j'ai l'impression son bras vient me ceinturer. J'ai la tête posée contre son torse, j'écoute sa respiration régulière, son cœur battre doucement.

C'est une musique dont je ne me lasserais pas je pense. Son cœur, celui de Tom. Les entendre vivre...

C'est étrange de changer d'avis sur Drago aussi vite. Mais je pense que... le voir de nouveau aussi sensible m'a rappelé Drago d'avant l'éther. A la fois parfait salaud et capable d'un romantisme... Toujours à son image, assez étrange, mais romantisme quand même.

Oui... à trois ç peut être pas mal aussi...


	25. Après le beau temps vient la pluie

Bonjour tout le monde.  
Oui deux semaines de retard... et ça va continuer je pense...  
Je n'avais pas entré le facteur "travail à la fac" quand j'avais dit "un chapitre par semaine". J'avoue que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour écrire. Donc... le prochain chapitre (et ceux d'après par conséquent) seront publiés dès que je les aurais fini en fait. Cependant ils seront plus longs que les précédents et plus complets.  
J'avoue que j'en avais un peu marre de publier alors que je n'avais pas mis la moitié de ce que je voulais dans les chapitres ^^'  
Donc voilà... c'était la nouvelle concernant cette fic.  
Bientôt le fin ^^  
Enjoy ;)

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mes doigts me font mal. Ils sont presque en sang tant je joue. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher en même temps. C'est presque maladif. J'ai dut partir du manoir, si j'étais resté père et mère seraient devenus fou d'entendre ça à longueur de journée. Bien sûr ils n'ont rien demandé à ce propos, protocole oblige. Mais j'ai préféré partir avant que de les gêner vraiment.

Ça fait un mois... Un mois que je suis retourné au château, avec Harry et Tom. Un mois que je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelle de Mordred. Et dans quelques temps il faudra que je trouve un autre endroit pour jouer. Tom a la sensibilité d'un sang-pur face à cette musique. Il la ressent... beaucoup plus que ce n'est supportable. Tant qu'à déprimer ce n'est pas la peine que je l'entraîne avec moi.  
Bien sûr Harry et lui ont essayé de me faire penser à autre chose. Mon projet concernant les mangemorts, l'orphelinat,... Des choses qui pourtant me tiennent à cœur. Mais rien n'y fait, dès que j'ai un moment de libre je me remet à jouer, presque automatiquement. Ça devient maladif presque. Il n'y a que quand je dors que je m'arrête... Ou dans les moments comme celui-là...

Des moments comme celui-là c'est à dire au manoir... J'y reviens presque tous les soirs, peut-être qu'un jour Mordred sera là... Dans sa chambre, à dormir tranquillement... Je le regardais presque tous les soirs quand il était encore là. Je ne pouvais pas le voir la journée, alors je le regardais la nuit. Au moins je le voyais, c'était déjà pas mal, c'était déjà quelque chose. Je sais que je m'apitoie sur mon sort de ne plus le voir, de savoir qu'il est avec grande-mère, mais j'en ai marre de bouger tout le temps, je suis fatigué.  
Et puis cette histoire d'initiales me traquasse. Je ne sais pas si père avait un autre prénom, mais j'en doute, je l'aurais su. Du moins je pense, en général ces choses là se savent de générations en générations... et au moins jusqu'aux arrières grand parents... Et je n'ai pas le souvenir que premier-père ait jamais eu de deuxième nom...

J'entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir doucement. Un bruissement d'étoffe.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là Drago.

- Je le sais père... je le sais. Mais c'est un des seuls endroits qui ne me forcent pas à jouer. Et j'en ai assez de jouer tout le temps. Harry et Tom aussi doivent en avoir assez... à l'instar de mère et toi d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé pour ça, je sais que je devrais aller le voir, lui demander de revenir, faire en sorte que les choses changent. Mais il faudrait pour ça que je trouve la force de faire face à son mépris et ça... ça je ne l'ai pas encore.

Je n'ai fait que chuchoter. Pourquoi parler fort alors qu'il est là, à quelques centimètres, une main posée sur mon épaule. Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens. Ne fait même pas semblant de savoir, il ne dira pas "je comprends" parce qu'il sait qu'il ne comprendra pas. Et il remerciera Morgane de lui avoir épargné ça je pense. Ce droit qu'on nos enfants de nous destituer du droit parental, du privilège de les voir et de les élever est injuste envers nous. Envers eux aussi souvent. Parce que bien souvent ces enfants fuient aussi loin qu'ils peuvent et jamais ne retrouvent le chemin du retour. J'ai cette chance de savoir où Mordred vit pour le moment. J'espère juste qu'il reviendra... mais de jour en jour mon espoir s'amenuise au son de ce violon... Ce violon qui n'est pas à moi. Je ne sais même pas s'il est à la famille. A.J.M. Abraxas Malfoy sans doute, premier père... A qui appartient ce J ? Qu'en sais-je? Et j'ai peur de savoir dans un sens. Savoir entraîne souvent d'autres questions qui font fouiller les passer. Souvent troubles, que l'on veut cacher. Et qui amènent à leur tour d'autres questions insolubles. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher, encore et encore, pour me rendre compte que ce n'est pas important au final. Qui sait, ce n'est peut-être qu'un surnom qu'il s'était trouvé étant jeune, il y a bien longtemps. C'était peut-être son deuxième prénom que j'ignore. Le nom de famille de son propre père qui n'était pas Malfoy. Le nom de jeune fille de Grande-mère. Le nom d'un amour qu'il aurait-eu à Poudlard. Ou alors rien de cela et autre chose encore. Quelque chose que je n'imagine pas pour le moment, que je n'arrive pas à saisir...

- Père...?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que ton père avec un deuxième prénom?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dut l'appeler Mordred. Le destin du premier à être nommé ainsi a été assez tragique non. Tu crois en cela père? Qu'un nom peut influer sur la personnalité de quelqu'un.

- Non je n'y crois pas. Et le destin du premier à avoir été appelé Mordred sera bien différent de celui de ton fils Drago. Ils n'ont rien en commun, si ce n'est qu'ils descendent de la même personne. C'est tout.

- Fils d'alliance tous les deux.

- Le premier était fils de Beltane, le tien ne l'est pas. N'essaie pas de leur trouver des points communs, il y en a, mais cela n'avance à rien.

- Sans doute as-tu raison père... Je peux... dormir ici?

- Tu es chez toi.

Sa main se serre un peu sur mon épaule, une légère pression puis il s'en va. J'entends la porte qui se referme sur lui. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai posé cette question? Par Morgane qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Tom pourrait peut-être savoir, après tout ils étaient à Poudlard ensemble. Si ce J signifie quelque chose rattaché à cette époque il est peut-être dans la confidence. Sinon je demanderais à grande-mère, elle a passé sa vie auprès de père après tout... elle peut savoir elle aussi ce que cela signifie.

Foutue curiosité, elle me perdra j'en suis certain. Je sais déjà, d 'avance, que cette lettre va m'apporter des ennuis. Je le sens. C'est forcé... Je demanderais à Tom demain. Il doit savoir... J'espère qu'il sait. J'aimerais tant savoir moi ce que ça veut dire ce J … Sans doute rien d'important... peut-être quelque chose qui va tout changer dans ma vie. En bien ou en mal.  
Si c'est en bien alors ce sera une bonne chose que d'avoir demandé. Si c'est en mal... j'aviserais à ce moment là, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir face à une autre mauvaise nouvelle. J'y songe... toute la nuit, enfin ce qu'il en reste. Il est très tôt lorsque père me laisse seul avec mes pensées, tôt le matin s'entend... J'y songe... je ne sais lorsque ces songes m'emmènent vers le sommeil. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, mais ce n'est pas plus mal. C'est l'odeur d'un petit déjeuné qui me sort de ce sommeil qui m'a englouti sans que je m'en aperçoive. Il fait cela depuis que je reviens au manoir. Chaque matin père demande aux elfes de m'apporter quelque chose à manger. Il sait que je ne mange plus beaucoup... il en a peur je pense... Je ne peux l'en blâmer. Il faut dire qu'il a des raisons de craindre et de veiller à ma santé. Après cette histoire d'éther... il a toutes les raisons de craindre pour moi... Enfin non pas vraiment, il aurait toutes les raisons de craindre à cause de mes antécédents, c'est logique. Mais je ne compte pas essayer de nouveau d'atteindre l'éther. Y plonger est douloureux, en revenir est pire. Une fois m'a suffit je pense... Mais c'est vrai que mon état n'est pas des plus reluisant.

Je suis pathétique en vrai. J'en ai assez de réagir à tout de façon si excessive. Donner une Raiponse, l'éther, ma haine envers Tom, ma réaction rapport à Mordred... Tout est tellement excessif. Il faut que je change ça... tout va changer dans peu de temps.

Après m'être levé, lavé, habillé, et bien sûr avoir fait honneur au petit déjeuné histoire de rassurer père, je retourne au château. Il est tôt, ils doivent encore dormir... du moins Harry doit certainement dormir, Tom c'est difficile à dire mais je suppose que oui encore. Peu importe. Pour une fois je ne regagne pas ma chambre et vais directement dans les appartements de Tom.  
Cependant ce n'est pas eux que je vais voir, je vais directement dans le bureau de Tom. J'ai des choses à faire. J'en ai marre de jouer tous les jours. Je dois mettre mes idées en place.

L'idée générale est simple. Me servir des mangemorts de base comme d'un genre de milice secrète. Je m'explique. Au niveau de la justice, au ministère, on trouve les Auror et ensuite le Magenmagot. Le problème c'est que tout ce beau monde se doit d'être... dans la plus extrême légalité. Ce que je compte mettre sur pied c'est quelque chose de parfaitement illégal qui ne servira pas le ministère mais Tom.

Vous me direz... les mangemorts font déjà ça. Oui certes, ils obéissent à Tom, c'est vrai. Mais jusqu'ici leur rôle ne consistait qu'à être une armée. Là ce que je veux c'est plus compliqué. Pour le moment Tom n'a pas fait passer la majeur partie de ses idées au ministère. Et pour cela il faudra du temps. Ces mangemorts que je vais remettre en activité vont appliquer les idées pure de Tom. Ils ne vont pas tuer (ou si peu). Mais ils vont faire appliquer une certaine loi dans les rues. Par la peur si cela doit arriver.

Ils auront des missions simples, certains objets interdits vont être remis en circulation, certains sorts vont refaire surface, l'économie qui fait venir et partir tous ce qui est illicite pour le moment va peu à peu refaire surface,... des chose à peu près comme ça. Petit à petit cela va revenir dans les habitudes, on s'habitue très vite aux nouvelles choses qu'on peut utiliser pour faire souffrir son prochain. Cependant il y aura une forte répression pour les meurtres commis avec ce qui va revenir. Et c'est cette "milice" de mangemorts qui va s'en charger. Les Aurors ne sont pas assez efficaces pour ça, les voies administratives et légales sont trop lentes... et la loi du Talion est tellement plus exemplaire.

Et c'est pour ça que je suis là ce matin. Pour rechercher les mangemorts qui pourraient faire partie de ce groupe... de ces groupes. J'ai demandé les moyens de pression dont disposait Tom sur chacun des siens. Et ça va m'être amplement utile. Les mangemorts les moins fidèles à la cause se sont rangés, ils en ont eu le temps, il faut donc que je les fasse bouger. Je ne veux pas prendre les favoris, ceux qui étaient en première ligne à l'époque. Pourquoi...? Parce que ceux là auront sans doute une utilité et une importance bien plus grande dans les années qui viennent. Ceux là savent penser par eux même et savent servir comme il se doit. Ils font preuve d'initiative mais toujours en suivant la volonté de Tom. C'est ce qui les différencie des autres. Les autres sont soit indisciplinés sans menace, soit se sont de simples moutons qui suivent sans se poser de questions... Dans toute armée il y a des fantassins, des officiers, et un chef... En gros c'est la seule hiérarchie visible chez les mangemorts. Après quand on est dans le système c'est un peu plus compliqué mais le public n'a pas à savoir cela.

Au moins ces recherches, tout ça... ça a le mérite de me vider la tête, de me faire penser à autres chose. Autre chose que Mordred en somme... Et puis c'est utile dans l'absolu non? Si ça l'est, ça l'est forcément.

- Drago? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je sursaute assez violemment, je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher du tout, pas le moins du monde. Quand je disais que cette histoire m'occupait l'esprit.

- Bonjour Tom je... J'en avais assez de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que ça change. Donc je reprend ce que j'avais commencé avant que Mordred ne parte.

- Tu m'inquiètes Drago.

- Pourquoi? C'est fou ça. J'inquiète quand je déprime, j'inquiète quand je ne veux plus déprimer. Il faut que je fasse quoi pour ne plus inquiéter personne...?

- Ce sont tes changements brusque d'humeur qui m'inquiètent, ce n'est pas normal.

- Pas normal par rapport à ce que j'étais avant l'éther. Si c'est normal, j'ai changé, l'éther m'y a forcé, la naissance de Mordred m'y a forcé, vous revoir Harry et toi m'y a forcé. C'est normal si j'ai changé.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais que tu passes d'un extrême à l'autre avoue que c'est troublant.

- Peut-être... je le vis de l'intérieur je ne sais pas ce que ça donne pour vous. Tu me laisseras continuer quand même...?

Il s'approche de moi, m'embrasse comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, comme s'il avait effacé ces années.

- Si cela peut te permettre d'aller mieux.

Puis il sort de la pièce. Là c'est moi qui suit troublé. Vraiment... Je savais que je n'allais pas lui en vouloir toute ma vie de m'avoir ramené de l'éther, je suis rancunier mais jusqu'à un certain point seulement. Mais là c'est... c'est rapide pour moi. Enfin... je ne le déteste pas, du moins plus. Je sais que je l'aime, ça c'est une constante. Mais... ça c'était trop rapide... Enfin je veux dire je ne connais pas son sentiment à propos de cette histoire, je ne veux pas présumer et finir par me rendre compte que je me suis trompé. Ça fait mal de se tromper vous savez...

Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore... Pourquoi je pense à ça? J'ai d'autres priorités pour le moment, il faut que je termine ce que j'ai commencé. Il faut absolument que je continue, et que je ne pense qu'à ça. Penser à autre chose peut ne pas être une bonne idée en fin de compte. Penser c'est assez pour ceux qui n'ont pas de problème... C'est utile quand ça peut servir... Penser à soi quand la situation n'est pas géniale n'avance à rien. Alors penser à autre chose est plus utile je trouve pour le moment.

Je passe la journée dans cette pièce à chercher, compiler, retrouver, j'envoie des hiboux au ministère... enfin à nos contacts du ministère. Je me vois mal envoyer des demandes sur des personnes du commun aux employés du ministère. En plus de me répondre non ils mettront du temps à me répondre. Et donc des démarches pour rien, profondément inutiles. Alors que là j'ai toutes mes informations en un temps recors. Et comme ça je peux continuer à travailler. Il le faut, pour ne pas penser... juste ne pas penser que Mordred n'est pas là, qu'il n'est pas non plus au manoir... qu'il est avec Grande-mère qui ne le garde que pour une basse vengeance... Se venger contre moi qui ait eu l'audace de donner un enfant à Tom qu'elle hait plus que tout... Et ce pour une raison qui m'est totalement obscure. Il y a tant encore que j'ignore sur Tom, et que père sait sans doute... C'est comme s'il connaissait toute sa vie. Et ce qu'il ne sait pas il semble le deviner. C'est fou ça... S'ils ne m'avaient pas assuré tous les deux qu'il ne s'était rien passé j'aurais été paranoïaque jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais bon... c'est juste que père le connait depuis qu'il est tout jeune, il est devenu mangemort plus tôt que les autres en général. Il avait choisi sa voix très rapidement. Allez savoir pourquoi? Peu importe ce n'est pas le sujet. Il faut que je continue ces fichues recherches.

Il doit y avoir une ironie cosmique dans ce que je fais... Je me lance à corps perdu dans quelque chose pour oublier que mon fils est partit... précisément parce que je me jetais à corps perdu dans ces recherches... Enfin c'est d'une ironie cruelle tout de même... Il faut le reconnaître...

Je pars dans un rire sans m'en rendre compte, sans presque m'entendre moi-même. Un rire entre l'hystérie et les larmes. C'est minable. Vraiment. De mon point de vue ça l'est en tous cas.

Après un temps que je ne saurais définir, je ne sais pas ce qui a alerté Tom... m'entendre rire tous seul comme un fou ou la magie que je dois dégager. Et de la magie je dois en dégager... privilège des sang-pur sans doute, faire partager vos états d'âme à tous ceux qui vous entourent si vous avez le malheur de ne pas vous contrôler un minimum. Ce qui est entrain de m'arriver d'ailleurs... allez savoir pourquoi.

En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en faut pour le réaliser je suis entrain d'avaler une potion, sans doute pour me calmer... sans doute. J'ai dut arrêter de rire non...? Peut-être pas. Harry a l'air inquiet... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Depuis quand il est là? Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer maintenant? Pourquoi j'ai envie de jouer? Pourquoi il faut absolument qu'à chaque fois que les choses changent je n'arrive pas à suivre? Pourquoi... pourquoi toutes ces questions? Je crois que c'est du désespoir qui se mêle à ma peur de presque tout. Un bon mélange si jamais j'avais envie de me tuer... Ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire soit dit entre nous. Je me sens faible... Pourquoi je ne dors pas déjà? Normalement ce que j'ai bu là... il y a quelques secondes ça devrait déjà faire effet si c'était une potion de calme ou de sommeil. Et pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression de naviguer entre fou rire et crise de larme, c'est désagréable... Avec l'impression d'être au bord d'un immense gouffre prêt à m'engloutir au moindre mouvement de ma part... Un gouffre, sans fond, noir...

Un noir qui m'envahit peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que ça, les réconfortantes ténèbres de l'inconscience.

A mon réveil la crainte ne m'a pas quittée. Mais elle est toute autre. Avant je ne savais la définir... là j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux parce que je sais ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je sais que la main qui repose sur mon ventre, qui bouge un peu de façon aléatoire et désordonnée, inconsciente, c'est celle de Tom, je sens également sa chaleur dans mon dos, son souffle dans ma nuque, sa puissance qui irradie aussi, qui me réchauffe... Et je sais que la main qui tient la mienne juste à côté de ma tête sur l'oreiller, c'est celle de Harry, ainsi que ce souffle chaud qui s'échoue sur mon visage... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis avec eux et pas dans ma chambre, de l'autre côté du château. Je ne sais pas certaines chose et j'ai parfaitement conscience d'autre... et c'est ça qui m'effraie. Ce que je sais et ce que j'ignore, les deux combinés...

Peur d'une idée... non c'est même pire que ça anticipation de la peur d'une idée. C'est pathétique. J'en ai vraiment assez d'être...ça. Quelque chose d'à peine fichu de se concentrer quelques minutes pour oublier qu'il a foutu sa vie en l'air. Parce que c'était bien de ma faute non...? C'est moi qui ai déconné avec Harry. Pourquoi j'ai voulu de lui à la base? Parce qu'il me fascinait. Sans doute. Et pour ça j'ai tout foutu en l'air avec Tom... Tom lui qui voulait faire une Alliance, qui l'avait déjà prévue... Et qui a tout arrêté suite à la découverte de la plus monumentale connerie de ma vie... que je n'ai même pas le bon goût de détester... Ça je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas détester Harry. Autant que je ne peux pas détester Tom... Voire je les aime mais ça ce n'est pas une nouveauté n'est-ce pas? Ça fait juste quinze ans que je les aime et combien de temps j'ai passé avec eux deux... je veux dire eux deux ensemble. Environ deux mois au maximum si je me souviens bien et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se crier l'un sur l'autre. Quelle joie.... Et maintenant que ce rêve peut exister j'en ai peur. Combien de temps ça peut durer? Mordred il dira quoi s'il revient? Que diront père et mère? Severus? Quelles incidences cela pourra voir sur l'image de Tom au ministère. Son couple avec Harry est un bon point de son côté, avec deux hommes tout de suite c'est autre chose. La donne change totalement. Et j'en ai d'autre des questions comme ça beaucoup je pense. Je peux en trouver à volonté ou presque je pense, ce n'est pas un problème.

- Pourquoi tu es si tendu Drago...?

En voilà une autre question. Et pourquoi il a fallu qu'il se réveille aussi lui? Sa main sur mon ventre se fait plus présente. Pas désagréable ni gênante mais juste plus présente. Il faut que je trouve une réponse. Une réponse à ne pas dire fort, Harry doit toujours dormir sa respiration n'a pas changé du tout.

- Parce que j'ai ruiné ma vie peut-être? Que la seule personne avec qui j'ai dormi depuis ces foutues dix années c'est Mordred, c'est un peu différent de vous deux...

- Détend toi. On n'a pas voulu te changer de chambre hier, tu dormais trop tranquillement pour qu'on y pense.

Je baisse la tête, pourquoi je n'en sais rien, sûrement une sorte de réflexe...

- N'attend rien de moi Tom.

- Je ne te demande rien...

- Le violon de père est toujours dans ma chambre?

- Oui... Pourquoi tu n'as pas joué hier?

- Je sais l'incidence que cela peut avoir sur la magie. Sur les sang-pur cela peut-être désastreux, de même que sur les demi-sang qui ont une magie résonante. Tu as ce genre de magie, Harry je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas envie de le découvrir.

- Si cela empêche une réaction comme celle d'hier je pense que nous devrons accepter de t'entendre jouer Drago. Et ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

- Je vais essayer.

Sur ce je me lève, le plus doucement possible. Comme je l'avais supposé Harry dort toujours. Il est adorable comme ça, il a un air innocent. Un air qu'on ne retrouve pas chez ceux qui ont vécu la guerre, quand bien même elle s'est plutôt bien finie si on s'y attarde un peu... C'est vrai, la paix avec Tom, les mangemorts inactifs, les créatures magiques assimilées aux sorciers, les guerres intestines arrêtées,... C'est plutôt positif en fin de compte.

Et Tom... toujours égal à lui même. Il me regarde, sans que ses yeux disent quoi que ce soit en bien ou en mal. Il analyse simplement, avec un regard froid. Un regard froid et un sourire qui me réchauffe, qui dit que ce n'est pas grave... Un sourire que je n'aime pas parce que... même si ce n'est pas de la pitié, moi je le vois comme ça...

Finalement je sors de la chambre, doucement. Tom s'est recouché, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé... Je traverse le château froid. C'est étrange de ne plus y voir personne alors que mes souvenirs le montre plein de gens... C'est presque triste... ou glauque au choix. Je retourne dans ma chambre. Je reprend le violon et sans attendre plus je sors. C'est encore dehors qu'ils m'entendront le moins je pense.

La falaise... c'est magnifique... Je commence à jouer sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je n'ai plus mal aux doigts à force de jouer, je pourrais en saigner que je ne le sentirais pas je pense. Et puis cette musique... Je n'ai jamais appris à jouer de ma vie, jamais, et pourtant les notes que je sors sont justes, et la mélodie se tient...Ils disent que c'est le sang. Cela doit être vrai. Le sang ou l'instinct. Le fait est que jouer me calme. Chaque note allège mon esprit d'une préoccupation. Mordred, Tom, Harry, père, mère, Severus, les mangemorts, Poudlard, Grande-mère, l'orphelinat,... et tant d'autres choses me sortent de l'esprit pour qu'il n'y reste plus que la musique, cette mélodie sortie de nulle part. Peut-être d'un souvenir inconscient. Quelque chose que mère chantait ou jouait alors qu'elle était enceinte. Peut-être que c'est une musique qui est charriée par le sang... Peu importe, le fait est qu'elle me soulage de tout. Et ça fait du bien... beaucoup de bien. Je sais que c'est dangereux, je ne vois pas passer le temps. Mais c'est quantité négligeable je trouve... Il y a bien pire que de ne pas voir le temps passer je pense. Enfin sans doute. Peu importe.

Enfin... c'est un peu inquiétant tout de même. La seule personne que je vois après Tom aujourd'hui, c'est Harry... Il vient me dire que je devrais arrêter de jouer et rentrer... Il fait nuit de nouveau. Il me dit que c'est le soir et plus le petit matin... Quand je disais que je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis encore un peu ailleurs alors que la soirée passe. J'ai toujours cette musique dans les oreilles, toujours je l'entends. Des fois je surprends mes doigts à bouger encore comme si j'avais le violon entre les mains... C'est étrange mais pas tellement dérangeant, du moins pour moi. Je vois bien les yeux de Harry quand je me perds à faire ça... Il s'inquiète. Encore, comme tout le monde...

Je n'ai pas été élevé comme ça moi... Ce n'est pas dans ce but que j'ai été élevé... Je dois pouvoir pourvoir à mes besoins moi-même quels qu'ils soient. Et là je suis juste dépendant, faible, incapable de rester seul sans me morfondre jusqu'à la déprime. Et cet état me déprime encore plus que je ne le suis... Un cercle vicieux comme il en existe peu je pense...

Je l'ai dit avant : une ironie cosmique. Morgane m'en veut à mort sans doute, je ne vois que cela. Et quand je commence à rire de mes délires mentaux Harry et Tom me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la tête. Ce qui doit être le cas finalement. Je n'ai pas d'autre explication à mes changements d'humeur sinon. Je suis constamment au bord du rire comme au bord des larmes. C'est fatiguant comme situation quand on regarde de plus près. Ça m'épuise... Mes nerfs me lâchent les uns après les autres, ça doit être ça... Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit très positif. Quand ils m'auront tous lâché ça fera quoi? Je suis curieux en général, mais là je n'ai pas envie de savoir étrangement. Il y a des informations qu'il vaut mieux se garder de connaître. Je reprends pied dans la réalité en face de deux lacs verts inquiets. Encore...

Avec un sourire, peut-être doux, peut-être simplement faible, je pose une main sur sa joue, rassurant. Et dans un élan que je ne contrôle pas je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Il sursaute, se recule un peu.  
Mais quel con je fais des fois...

- Je suis dés...

Enfin peut-être que j'aurais pu être désolé... si sa bouche n'était soudée à la mienne. Si sa main n'était sur ma nuque. Si sa magie ne rayonnait pas... Si tellement de choses qui ne sont pas. Lorsque ses lèvres délaissent les miennes sa tête se pose contre mon épaule. Je le sens sourire, je sens sa magie si calme, si paisible... Il s'assoit ensuite au sol, sa tête reposant, avec un demi sourire, sur mes cuisses. Si calme... Une de mes main va distraitement caresser ses cheveux, naturellement. Je croise le regard de Tom, il sourit. C'est étrange pour moi, très rapide et en même temps agréable.

J'aimerais tant pouvoir croire à ce rêve...

Tom s'approche, pose une main sur ma joue. Sa peau est tellement chaude...

- Tu penses pouvoir nous supporter pendant une nuit?

C'est très clairement une référence à ce matin. Il sait que j'ai eu peur. Pas d'eux, mais de leur présence. Ça fait dix ans que les seuls contacts que j'ai sont avec Mordred, grande-mère ou peut importe quelqu'un de la famille... Eux c'est différent. Surtout maintenant qu'ils me font croire à nouveau que c'est possible...

Sa main me fait tourner la tête, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ses yeux.

- Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable...

- Je viens. Puisqu'il le faut.

- Dray t'es pas obligé...

Je leur souris. Si il le faut si je veux que les choses changent. Je sais pourquoi je joue de ce fichu violon. Parce qu'il me manque quelque chose. Si je retrouve ça avec eux, peut-être que j'arrêterais de déprimer autant... Peut-être que tout rentrera dans l'ordre, que j'irais mieux...

Aidant Harry à faire de même je me lève. Le sommeil ne pourra pas me faire de mal de toute façon. Mais pour le moment je suis... tendu. J'ignore simplement quoi faire. Avant avec soit Tom, soit Harry c'était simple... Maintenant, après dix ans, ça n'a plus rien à voir... C'est bête je sais... mais on ne choisi pas des fois...

Mais le bras de Tom qui passe autour de ma taille, la main d'Harry dans la mienne me rassurent. Ça se voit tant que ça?

Arrivés dans la chambre Harry s'affale sur le lit, il est déjà à moitié en train de dormir... il n'est pourtant pas si tard que je sache. D'un sort Tom le change, je souris alors qu'Harry ronronne presque, sans le savoirs sans doute. La magie a cet effet agréable sur chacun... Je fais de même. Je ne me sens pas bien... c'est viscéral. Oui c'est de la peur aussi... mais... c'est compréhensible non?

Au final cette fichue nuit se passe tranquillement. Je pense que la fatigue de ne pas avoir arrêté de jouer doit être une cause de ma plongée dans le sommeil somme toute rapide.

Pendant deux mois cette situation dure. J'apprécie. C'est différent d'avant, mais j'apprécie... beaucoup. Je joue de moins en moins, mes recherches sur les mangemorts ont avancé à une allure folle, si bien que je peux demander à Tom de les convoquer. J'avoue être un peu inquiète à ce propos. Ce n'est pas devant Tom qu'ils vont transplaner, mais devant moi. Toute cette histoire est de mon fait, pas de lui. C'est moi qui suit l'origine de ça, l'idée est de moi,... Commander n'est pas un problème en soi, s'imposer à la place de Tom c'est autre chose. C'est à lui qu'ils ont prêté serment, pas à moi. Mais tout ira bien...

Jouer sur les cordes sensibles, faire chanter un peu, insister sur le fait qu'ils ont prêté allégeance et ce à vie,....

Tout devrait bien se passer... Et puis il faut bien que cette situation bouge aussi... Toma recommencé à jouer avec le ministère, à appuyer sur les points sensibles, à insinuer beaucoup de choses. Faire réfléchir est toujours une solution, engager le chemin de réflexion est bien plus pratique pour que les gens vous suivent. Surtout si vous avez des arguments convaincants... Du genre : ce serait bête que tes enfants n'aient plus de mère/père suivant qui j'ai en face de moi. Menacer sur la famille fonctionnez assez souvent, ça renforce les serments d'allégeance en général.

Ça m'aura prit en tout une semaine pour rallier tous ceux que j'avais en tête. Une longue... très longue semaine. Il y en a beaucoup qui disaient que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose, que le Maître c'était du passé, une ancienne histoire qu'ils voudraient oublier, une erreur de jeunesse pour certains. Ils ont rapidement changé d'avis en voyant que je pouvais mettre mes menaces à exécution... Tant pis pour eux. Et puis leurs marques sont un souvenir assez présent dans leurs vie pour qu'ils ne l'oublient pas. C'est ce qui est bien avec ce genre de marquage à vie, ça fait un peu bestiaux... mais ça ravive certains souvenirs. Ce n'est pas plus mal...

Je suis fatigué. Mine de rien c'est éreintant de parler pendant une semaine, de répondre à des questions par des menaces, entre autre chose... Et Tom a tenu ça pendant des dizaines d'années... Moi après une semaine je me sens vidé. C'est fou... ou alors c'est moi qui suis faible, au choix. En sortant de la Grand-salle je retourne directement aux appartements de Tom. J'ai un demi-sourire (froid hein on ne peut pas tout avoir non plus), les couloirs se remplissent peu à peu. Bientôt le bouche à oreille aura fonctionné et tous sauront que certains mangemots ont repris du service. D'autres viendront ensuite... ceux qui sont vraiment fidèles mais trop peu influant pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit, ou pas grand chose du moins. Et ceux là sont intéressants. Ils peuvent aider. Et ils aideront. Toute place est bonne à donner dans le cas qui nous concerne.

Bon... le moins évident sera de travestir la réalité pour que Harry l'accepte... Et ça ne sera pas très simple j'imagine. Bien qu'il ait vécu aux côtés de Tom pendant longtemps je doute qu'il ai changé de morale. Mais bon, en biaisant un peu on devrait réussir non? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte pour cette histoire, mais cette idée de voir Tom un jour réaliser _ce_ rêve me tient aussi à cœur. Deux opposés presque parfaits dans leur façon de penser. Ils ne pouvaient pas se détester jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, ensemble ils feront tellement plus que chacun de leur côté à se combattre. Et moi je serais là pour voir l'avènement de cette nouvelle façon de penser, de ce changement radical dans notre monde. Pouvoir contempler ces mouvements depuis les plus hautes sphères est une chose magique, vraiment... tellement impressionnante... Je crois que c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors, cette semaine aura été très longue, et d'autres vont venir, plus longues encore...

Je me réveille au cœur de la nuit, j'ai froid et je suis seul. Qu'ils ne soient pas là m'inquiète. Je me lève et me rassure vite en ouvrant un peu la porte qui donne sur le salon. Ça fait un peu mal... Comprenez bien, ce n'est pas de les voir soudés l'un à l'autre, ou de voir les mains de Tom qui disparaissent sous le haut de Harry, de le voir onduler pour demander plus, ni leurs soupires, la tête de Harry rejetée en arrière, les lèvres de Tom qui parcourent sa gorge avec un mélange de dévotion et de passion... Rien de ça... ça ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est logique. C'est ne ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre qui fait mal. Pourquoi ne pas aller vers eux dans ce cas? Parce que j'ai peur...

La dernière fois que j'ai eu une nuit avec eux, le lendemain je décidais de partir et dix ans ont passé jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je n'ai étrangement pas envie que cela se reproduise une fois de plus. La première fois m'a suffit amplement. Et puis... dix ans c'est long mine de rien... très long. Je referme le plus doucement possible la porte. Il n'est pas besoin que je les dérange... Je fini par retrouver le sommeil très tôt ce matin... enfin je crois...

Deux mois de plus passent. Le temps d'expliquer, en long en large et en travers aux mangemorts quelles seront leurs missions. Des les assigner chacun à un poste précis, dont ils ne doivent pas bouger et faire juste ce qui leur est demandé. De leur rappeler que les serments qu'ils ont prêté sont toujours d'actualité et le seront jusqu'à leur mort, et que la marque n'est pas juste un joli tatouage sans histoire et banal. C'est épuisant...  
Ça a l'avantage que je n'ai plus touché à ce violon depuis deux mois mais quand même. J'ai à peine le temps de dormir, de somnoler serait plus exact, ne parlons pas de manger ça c'est quand j'ai le temps... et surtout quand Harry vient me sortir de tout ça pour me dire qu'il faudrait que j'avale quelque chose avant de m'évanouir. Quand il s'inquiète comme ça, pour une raison valable, c'est agréable...

Je les entends parler des fois... ils disent que je vais mieux, mais qu'il faudrait que je retrouve un rythme de vie normal... Mordred revient souvent dans leurs conversations aussi... Il me manque, mais je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix pour cette histoire. Et puis il est avec Grande-mère, il ne risque rien. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle voudra cet enfant est de son sang quand même. Et il a tellement besoin de quelque chose de structuré autour de lui... Il comprends plus vite et plus facilement qu'un enfant de son âge ne le devrait, c'est un fait, mais ça implique aussi qu'il supporte plus qu'un enfant de son âge ne le devrait. J'aimerais qu'il revienne... que mon état se stabilise enfin et que j'arrête de déprimer pour un rien. Et puis avec lui je suis certain que ce que m'a montré Tom pourra se réaliser, enfin. C'est un beau rêve, mais je voudrais que ce soit plus qu'un rêve. Une réalité ça pourrait être pas mal. Je pense que je pourrait m'acclimater à ce genre de réalité assez facilement.

Je sens deux bras m'envelopper les épaules. J'ai un mauvais réflexe de sursauter, alors que je sais très bien qui c'est... Ça m'énerve ça.

- Dis moi quand je pourrais récupérer mon bureau Drago.

- Je ne sais pas Tom. Pour ce soir ça sera tout je pense...

- Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant, tu te fatigues beaucoup.

- Tu as fait ça pendant des années sans montrer de grande fatigue.

- Les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment les mêmes tu sais. J'avais avec moi une puissance qui n'a toujours pas trouvé d'équivalence, j'avais une ambition pure, les idées claires, je ne faisais pas cela pour oublier, et j'étais seul. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Depuis des années Drago tu n'as rien fait qui te prenne autant de temps. Si ce n'est Mordred, et encore une fois c'est bien différent d'élever un enfant que de conduire une armée, si réduite fut-elle.

Je baisse la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez répondre à ça? Il a raison, et nous le savons tous les deux. J'aimerais retrouver mon aplomb d'avant, un regard que je pourrais dire fier, une assurance à toute épreuve. J'aimerais bien retrouver le caractère que j'avais avant, et pas rester cette chose soumise qui tremble à chaque changement et qui fuit pour oublier.

Je sursaute une nouvelle fois lorsque je sens le souffle de Tom dans mon cou. Je me détends rapidement. Depuis deux mois qu'il tente de m'approcher doucement, calmement, sans me brusquer... deux mois que je fuis encore...

Ses lèvres se joignent à son souffle et me font frissonner. Néanmoins je me repose contre le dossier du fauteuil, me détendant plus encore, une main passant hésitante derrière sa tête. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte... ou qu'il ne me laisse partir. Ça fait du bien... mes yeux se ferment seuls alors qu'un sourire étire mes lèvres. Ça faisait longtemps...

Ses lèvres dérivent doucement jusqu'aux miennes pour les ravir avec un empressement contenu. Il me laisse au bord du souffle, mais toujours avec ce sourire. Il me fait lever et dans un geste que je ne suis pas s'assoit à ma place, m'attirant contre lui. J'aimerais me fondre dans sa chaleur, maintenant. Ses mains remontent sur ma peau, jusqu'à me faire retirer ma chemise. J'ai besoin de lui... maintenant...

En peu de temps, et ne demandez pas comment je serais incapable de le dire, je me retrouve au creux de draps en satin, sur un lit que je connais très bien. Cela fait trop longtemps pour mon bien. Je ne suis que gémissements et plaintes étouffées entre ses mains, sous ses doigts qui me parcourent sans répit, sous ses lèvres qui me torturent...

Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses mains parviennent à une barrière qui m'effraie toujours. Je sursaute alors que ses doigts se glissent sous la ceinture de mon pantalon, tentant de me défaire de lui. Ses mains se serrent sur mes hanches alors que son regard se plante dans le mien, à la fois menaçant et amusé.

- Tu n'as pas changé, quelque soit la raison tu n'as jamais apprécié cela...

- C... c'est que...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier. Tu n'as pas changer c'est tout.

Et comme si rien ne venait de se dire il reprend où il en était. Sans que je m'en rende compte le reste de mes habit n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Je frissonne, je ne sais si c'est de froid, d'anticipation... ou si c'est de sentir son souffle qui me parcoure... ou de peur simplement... J'ignore d'où ça vient mais le résultat est le même, je sens son sourire conte mon aine. J'ai peur... c'est très clair... et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu'il arrête.

Je pense me briser le dos alors que ses lèvres se referment sur moi. J'avais oublié le bonheur... Sa chaleur, sa puissance, ce qu'il me donne, ce qu'il ignore... l'importance de ce qu'il fait pour moi... que ça a pour moi...

Je ne me rends pas compte que mes mains se sont perdues dans ses cheveux, que des larmes roulent silencieusement de mes yeux... Ça faisait tellement longtemps... La chambre résonne de mes gémissements que je ne parviens pas à retenir... en même temps ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais envie...

Et pourtant je le retiens, le ramenant à mes lèvres alors que je me sens partir. Pas comme ça, pas déjà... Il prend ma bouche, impérieusement, conquérant,... seigneur en ses terres...

Ses mains repartent à l'exploration de mon corps... une fois de plus j'ai du mal à me retenir de tenter de m'échapper. Je sens ses doigts aller différemment lorsqu'il passe sur mes cicatrices, celles qu'il m'a fait... Celles dont j'aurais honte jusqu'à la fin de ma vie je pense, celles que je tenterais de cacher aux yeux du plus grand nombre...

- Tu es magnifique, quoi que tu penses.

J'ai envie d'y croire... l'esthétique dans la famille, chez les sang-pur est importante... Et ces cicatrices sont tellement...

Je me crispe dès que je sens un de ses doigts s'enfoncer en moi. J'avais oublié... encore... oublié tant de choses... Ce n'est pas douloureux juste... trop étrange pour moi maintenant. Mais ses lèvres me rassurent, me font oublier l'espace d'un instant, me calment. Je me détends doucement. Avant de recommencer le même manège sous l'intrusion d'un second doigt. A force de sa patience, de son calme et de ses paroles je parviens à nouveau à me relaxer. Pour le dernier doigt par contre ce sont les yeux d'Harry, embués de désir qui distraient mon attention.

Je le vois retirer ses vêtements, un à un, lentement. Ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Je me sens faible ainsi soumis devant lui... Lui semble seulement n'attendre qu'une chose, le moment de nous rejoindre. Je l'attend aussi. Vraiment... Comme dans un rêve... mon rêve.

Je souris, qu'importe l'inconfort, alors qu'il approche, d'une démarche qu'il veut mesurée alors qu'il est plus pressé que jamais je pense. Il applique son idée dès que je tends une main vers lui. Il approche alors, mais avant qu'il n'ait pus être assez près pour que je ravisse ses lèvres, Tom le fait. Il le retient dans son élan lui faisant tourner la tête et s'en suite un baiser que je n'aurais jamais espéré voir. Puis Harry se détache de Tom et m'embrasse à mon tour.

J'étouffe un cri entre ses lèvres lorsque je sens Tom me prendre. Mes larmes par contre je ne peux les dissimuler. Une main les essuie alors que d'autres sont déjà sur ma peau, me distrayant de la douleur.

Mais ce qui me fait totalement occulter cette sensation et ouvrir les yeux, que je n'ai même pas remarqué avoir fermé, c'est Harry qui s'empale sur moi. Ses lèvres me ramènent à la réalité et me font me rendre compte que je ne respirais plus. Lorsqu'il abandonne ma bouche ce n'est que pour aller quémander celles de Tom. Tom qui accède à cette demande avec un sourire rare. Cette vision, et les sensations qu'ils me font ressentir pourraient me faire me rendre dans l'instant. Nous restons dans cette position, eux à s'embrasser, moi à me repaître de ce spectacle, pendant quelques instants, le temps pou nous de nous habituer. Puis mes mains viennent se poser sur les cuisse de Harry qui à ce moment plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Ses yeux pratiquement noirs à ce moment là. Et Tom amorce un premier mouvement qui nous arrache un gémissement, à mi-chemin entre la douleur et le plaisir.

Puis s'ensuit une danse effrénée, ponctuée de soupirs, de gémissements, de cris parfois. Les mains se meuvent, parcourent tout ce qu'elles peuvent trouver, chaque morceau de peau est honorée. Parfois nos mains s'enlacent. Mais dire à qui appartient laquelle relève pour moi de l'impossible. Mais qu'importe je ne suis attiré que par les sensations que je donne et reçois.

Lorsqu'un moment une de mes mains se retrouve dans une de celles d'Harry je le sens se crisper. Il a la tête rejetée en arrière, le souffle court. La main que j'ai de libre vient alors flatter son sexe. Ses plainte redoublent. Lorsqu'une des mains de Tom vient se joindre à la mienne et en quelques gestes Harry se rend entre nos doigts enlacés. Je viens à mon tour le sentant se resserrer autour de moi, entrainant Tom par la même occasion. Nous finissons par nous écrouler les uns sur les autres, essoufflés, les yeux fermés, nos mains n'en finissent pas de parcourir nos peaux, sans relâche mais doucement. Puis Tom fini par se retirer de moi et vient s'allonger à mes côtés, Harry fait de même.

Je pense que je suis juste heureux à ce moment là... juste heureux que Tom m'ait ramené de l'éther, heureux qu'il m'y ait envoyé sinon la situation serait toute autre. Il n'y a aucune ombre dans le tableau de cette nuit. Aucune... Je me tourne vers Harry, la tête contre sa nuque, respirant son odeur. Tom peu après se colle à mon dos. Je me demande si une situation peut durer toute une vie... ça serait bien... tellement bien... Le sommeil vient me prendre alors que je pense à ça.

Je suis réveillé par les lèvres de Tom qui parcourent ma gorge. Doucement, son souffle me fait frissonner. Des réveils de ce genre j'en veux bien tous les jours. Alors que je souris et que je me tourne vers lui il vole mes lèvres dans un baiser impérieux, intense... qui achève de me tirer du sommeil avec délice.

- Comme ça, tous les jours Tom.

- Si tu veux. Je n'y vois aucune objection.

Je souris puis reprends les lèvres de Tom brièvement. Je me tourne vers Harry et fais de même avant de me lever. Étrangement une certaine partie de mon anatomie proteste contre mes mouvements. Tant pis, il faut que je bouge si je veux que cela passe. Je vais prendre une douche, appréciant le calme et ce que je viens de retrouver. C'est tellement étrange, comme un rêve éveillé. Juste de la chance... Une foutue chance. Dont je suis pleinement heureux.

Il me reste deux petites choses à régler et tout sera pour le mieux. Premièrement, la plus importante, à laquelle je dois absolument parvenir, faire revenir Mordred. Et ensuite je demanderais à Grande-mère pour les initiales sur le violon de père. Mais si elle ne sait pas j'abandonnerais sans doute. Ce n'est pas très important. Juste que j'aimerais savoir...

Après cette douche qui me réveille complètement, me remet quelques idées en place, je dis à Tom et Harry, qui s'est réveillé entre temps, que je sors. Je ne pense pas rester dehors très longtemps mais je préviens tout de même. Et enfin je pars pour Londres. La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, ça m'a pris 10ans pour revenir. Un sourire un peu ironique se dessine sur mes lèvres alors que je frappe à la porte.

Un elfe me fait entrer et assoir dans le salon. Grande-mère arrive.

-Tient donc... Tu es acharné Drago.

-Pour ce qui me tient à cœur Grande-mère oui. Où est Mordred? J'aimerais lui parler.

Elle soupire et le fait appeler. Les yeux de mon enfant s'éclairent un instant quand il arrive dans ce salon. Mais ils ont quelque chose de gris qui m'inquiète... Ça passera, je le ferais passer s'il revient. Grande-mère se retire et nous laisse seuls. Pendant... pendant longtemps nous parlons. Très longtemps. Il faut que je le convainque, que je réussisse à le faire me suivre. Il est rancunier, très rancunier. En même temps il a de quoi l'être. J'ai des tords. Je le confesse, l'avoue, tant qu'il veut...

Je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces trois moi. Les changements au château, avec Harry et Tom, les changements qu'il va y avoir dans peu de temps. Sans doute aussi son entrée prochaine à Poudlard. Le ministère n'a pas arrêté d'insister auprès de l'autre chouette qui dirige l'endroit. Elle finira bien par céder un jour ou l'autre. Sans doute, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause, un enfant à instruire, même s'il est un peu jeune pour entrer dans cette école. Peu importe. J'arrive à obtenir, après une forte insistance de ma part, à ce qu'il revienne avec moi. Enfin. Il est loin d'être stupide, il sait ce que j'ai fait, pourquoi je l'ai fait et ce que je suis prêt à lui donner pour qu'il revienne. Si c'était possible je dirais qu'il me connait mieux que père. En tous les cas il n'en est pas loin. Je souris à l'idée.

Une fois que nous avons convenus de son retour je lui demande de faire ses bagages et vais chercher Grande-mère. Je fini par la trouver dans son salon privé. Seule la famille peut y entrer.

- Grande-mère?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Drago?

- Juste savoir une petite chose sur premier père.

- Demande toujours mais on n'était pas vraiment un couple amoureux. Je n'ai pas toutes les informations sur lui.

- Oui... peut-être mais tu le connaissais à Poudlard. J'ai commencé à jouer quand Mordred est partit, au violon. Un que j'ai trouvé dans ses affaires.

- Jusque là tout va bien, à part la faiblesse de ton esprit.

- Grande-mère... Peu importe, il y a des initiales sur ce violon que je n'arrive pas vraiment à comprendre. Et je pense qu'elles ont été faites quand il était à Poudlard.

- AJ.M. Sans doute je me trompe? Dis tu sais que Abraxas a eu une vie avant son mariage? Il était même amoureux à cette époque. Très amoureux si j'en crois ce qu'il racontait. D'un autre homme, un qui a failli faire annuler mon mariage d'ailleurs.

- Grande-mère...

- Abraxas Jedusort Malfoy. Voilà ce que ça veut dire ces initiales. Ton cher Tom a été l'amant de ton grand-père pendant près de cinq années.

Ça fait comme une douche froide... très froide... glacée... voire plus. L'éther me manque...


	26. Assez

Maxi best of + Gomen nassai

Je sais ça fait... longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Pour ma défense : nouvelle vie en appartement, nouvelle vie à la fac ^^

Mais voila le retour, entre Noyel et le nouvel an... Un cadeau tardif on va dire.  
Personnellement... j'ai eu du mal à le finir (beaucoup plein de mal -_- ) La motivation m'a manquée pendant un temps. Mais bon! Vala le chapitre. En espérant que ça plaise toujours ^^'

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Que quelqu'un me dise pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écouté lorsqu'il m'en a parlé... Il m'a dit, en concis, de le dire à Drago ou de faire en sorte que jamais il ne puisse le savoir. Savoir quoi? Que j'ai été l'amant de son grand-père pendant assez longtemps si on regarde. Et c'est le genre de détail sur lequel je ne peux pas dire "j'ignorais qu'il était de ta famille". Les Malfoy ont ça en commun... ils se ressemblent tous plus ou moins! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si "Malfoy" était un nom courant par ici... La famille est grande, les alliances nombreuses, mais pas à ce point.  
Bon... on va dire que pour le moment j'ai encore un peu de chance. Il est au manoir certes, mais Mordred n'est plus chez l'autre harpie. Ce qui est positif en soi. Par contre si je veux que Drago revienne il va falloir que je joue très finement cette fois. Déjà je pense mettre Harry dans la confidence, ce n'est pas non plus la peine qu'il l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas dire que ça ait réussi à Drago. En même temps... je doute du tact employé par Mildred pour lui annoncer la chose, au vue de l'amour profond qu'elle me porte. Ce qui est logique... quand vous obsédez l'esprit de son mari, que vous avez son fils à votre service et que, désormais, la suite de la lignée est aussi votre enfant... Je comprend qu'elle ait du mal à me supporter. Mais j'avais fait cette promesse à Abraxas d'avoir autour de moi tous ses descendants. C'est chose faite. Oui à la base c'était une menace. Mais seul le résultat compte non?

Et par Merlin qu'est-ce que ce violon fichait chez eux? Abraxas n'a jamais joué de sa vie. Il maniait l'épée comme personne, pas même Lucius, mais avec un archet dans les mains c'était une catastrophe. J'étais le seul à jouer... un don disait-il. Un don qu'un demi-sang n'aurait dut avoir. Celui de pouvoir faire passer ses émotions à travers un instrument ou une discipline artistique à l'instar d'un sang-pur. Il avait voulu voir un jour si j'étais aussi puissant que je le prétendais. Il disait "Si tu parviens à faire quelque chose de tes dix doigts que tu n'as jamais appris et qui n'est pas de la magie, alors tu disais vrai." Et à peine ai-je posé les doigts sur ce violon que je pouvais en jouer. Comment je l'ignore, mais c'était un fait. Mais j'ai perdu cela après être parti de Poudlard... enfin non pas de suite... Après son mariage en fait... Son foutu mariage.  
Que c'est mièvre. On avait parlé alliance à l'époque. C'est pour cela que ces initiales sont gravées sur ce violon. J'ai voulu y mettre les siennes parce que ce violon, dans mon esprit, n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à Abraxas. Il était celui qui me l'avait fait découvrir et le seul pour qui je jouais. Quand je suis parti j'ai laissé le violon au manoir Malfoy. Je ne suis revenu qu'une fois après ça, pour jouer à son mariage. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu de mariage ou le marié, même Malfoy, fut au bord des larmes. Et la mariée totalement perdue et en colère. J'ai joué à son mariage, tout le monde l'a entendu, personne ne m'a vu, tous ont dut croire à un effet de magie pour la cérémonie. Il n'y a que trois personnes qui ont réellement su ce que cela signifiait. Un genre de... cadeau d'adieu. Il m'avait parlé alliance mais il a préféré la pérennité de son nom. On peut dire que sans le savoir Lucius a rectifié ce fait en épousant Narcissa mais en restant avec Severus. Et Drago n'a même pas cherché à donné de suite à la lignée du tout... du moins au début. Enfin il n'a pas essayé de se parer d'apparences.

Puis des années après je suis revenu avec une armée de mangemorts à mes ordres, je me suis établi au château. Une fois je suis retourné le voir au manoir Malfoy. Une seule fois... Et c'est cette fois là qu'il m'a demandé de veiller sur Lucius qui n'avait qu'à peine cinq ans à l'époque. C'est là que je lui ai promis de lier sa famille à la mienne à jamais. Par peur, fidélité ou amour. Juste pour lui faire peur... le faire souffrir. Qu'il sache que je ne serais jamais loin des siens et qu'ils me serviraient jusqu'à leur mort.

Quelle histoire pitoyable. Au final j'aurais toujours été lié à cette famille, et non l'inverse comme je l'aurais voulu.  
Lucius est devenu la seule personne à connaître ma vie entière et à pouvoir comprendre sans faute les idées qui m'animent, un de rares en qui j'ai confiance et à qui je demande conseil sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et Drago... Drago... Drago a été un instrument de ma vengeance au fantôme d'Abraxas au final.

Enfin au départ.  
Lorsqu'il m'a demandé s'il pouvait devenir mon amant je venais de revenir et d'apprendre qu'Abraxas était mort des suites d'une maladie. Je n'aurais donc pu le tourmenter plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait. Mais lorsqu'il est venu devant moi... si jeune, si innocent, presque pur. Je me suis dit qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'Abraxas ait jamais fait. L'accepter auprès de moi aura été une vengeance oui. Une dernière façon de lui prouver que ses enfants seraient à mes côtés jusqu'à ma fin, ou la leur. Pour toujours...

J'avoue, l'oublier m'est sortit de l'esprit au bout d'un moment. Avec Drago dans mon lit c'était juste inconcevable. Et plus Drago grandissait, plus il devenait différent d'Abraxas. Tant physiquement que mentalement. L'influence de Narcissa sur lui a été très forte. Tant et si bien qu'Abraxas au final m'est sortit de l'esprit... Puis j'ai de nouveau pensé à une alliance. Une peur pour moi comme je n'en avais connu depuis longtemps. Sa trahison a été une douleur comme je n'en avais connu depuis longtemps aussi. Mes remords tout autant. Et maintenant... maintenant Abraxas n'est plus qu'un souvenir de ma vie.

Ça je le sais... mais pour aller le faire comprendre à Drago, à Harry aussi, je pense que ça va être assez délicat...  
Mais bon, il faut tenter sinon la situation n'évoluera jamais, et ce n'est pas forcément un but que j'ai. Déjà parler à Harry, il est encore celui qui m'écoutera le plus je pense.  
Il y a des jours comme ça ou j'ai juste envie de dormir... ça serait bien... juste bien. Mais bon. On n'a jamais ce qu'on désire de toute façon alors autant que je me débarrasse de ça au plus vite.

Je le trouve entrain de lire dans le salon, affalé comme à son habitude en travers d'un fauteuil. Fichu griffondor et sa manie de ne pas s'asseoir comme tout le monde. Je respire un grand coup...

- Harry?

Il sursaute et sort le nez de son livre.

- Tu veux me tuer avant l'heure? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? C'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle?

- Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Non, ça ne se voit pas, comme d'habitude. Mais on va dire que je te connais un petit peu je pense. Et quand tu arrives et que tu as l'air aussi sérieux je me dis qu'il y a un problème c'est tout.

Je souris. Merlin dites moi que je ne suis pas si transparent que ça... Je le pousse un peu et m'installe dans le fauteuil où il était, le ramenant sur mes genoux.

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Lucius...

- C'est Drago? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

- Oui et oui... Il va... bien si on peut dire. Il n'est pas blessé si tu t'inquiètes pour ça. C'est juste qu'il a appris quelque chose que j'aurais dut mieux cacher en fin ce compte...

- Comment ça?

- C'est une vieille histoire, qui remonte au temps où j'étais à Poudlard. Comme toi je n'avais eu aucune éducation magique la première année, tout ce que je voyais là bas était nouveau pour moi. Nouveau et beau. J'ai convoité tout ce que j'ai vu, tous les sorts que j'ai vu j'ai voulu les apprendre. De celui qui faisait bouger un balais seul à celui qui enchante le plafond. Et il y a eu quelqu'un pour me montrer ça. Pour me mettre sur toutes les pistes que j'ai exploré. De celle des passages secrets de Poudlard jusqu'au fait que j'étais descendant de Serpentard. Tout, je lui ait tout dut. Et dès qu'il m'a montré comment connaître et savoir je n'ai presque plus quitté la bibliothèque que pour trouver la chambre des secrets et m'y exercer. On a passé toute notre scolarité ensemble, jusqu'à la septième année. Il a été l'un des rares serpentard sang-pur à ne pas vouloir devenir mangemort. Et puis il a commencé à me demander quel serait le jour où une fille aurait plus d'attrait à mes yeux qu'un livre. Sans bien réfléchir j'ai dit que la seule personne qui avait plus d'intérêt pour moi que la connaissance et la puissance c'était lui.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je raconterais ça à Harry Potter, celui que j'ai voulu tuer à peine ai-je eu connaissance de son existence... Il aurait eu un allé simple pour la partie psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste... ou pour une morgue au choix.

- Jusque là je ne vois pas de gros problème Tom...

- A part que c'est un mièvre sans borne effectivement jusque là ça va.

- Par contre... Drago m'a montré de tes souvenirs de Poudlard, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui avait ce rôle.

- Encore heureux! Je n'ai pas passé des nuits à trier mes souvenirs pour laisser filtrer ça. Surtout pas à Drago finalement...

- Pourquoi ça?

- Pour celui que j'ai aimé à l'époque. Mais peu importe. Après Poudlard je ne suis pas partit tout de suite. Je suis parti quand j'ai su que... malgré la demande d'alliance qu'il m'avait faite il allait se marier. Dans son esprit la pérennité de son nom passait avant moi. Et là je suis parti. Je ne suis revenu que quelques années après, pour le voir, et puis pour commencer à exécuter mes plans. J'avais une armée il fallait la faire travailler. Et je suis retourné chez lui... J'ai vu son fils. Il m'a demandé, autant que faire ce pourrait de protéger son fils, et les enfants de son fils. J'ai accepté dans un sens. J'ai dit que je lierais tous ses descendants à mon existence, par fidélité, par peur ou par amour. Je lui ai lancé cette menace et je suis partit une fois de plus. Ça a été la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. J'ai eu quelques nouvelles de temps à autres par son fils, mais rien de très probant. Vingt-quatre ans après Drago et toi naissiez. Quand j'ai voulu le revoir après cela j'ai appris qu'il était mort.

- C'est triste... Mais le problème se situe...où?

- Je vais te le montrer. Tu n'as rien contre un voyage en pensine, curieux comme tu es.

Il me tire la langue avec un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il ne refusera pas, il a toujours adoré fourrer son nez dans les pensines des autres. Tranquillement, je me lève et vais rechercher ces souvenirs précis... et on ne peut plus précieux à mes yeux. Je les retrouve, sors une pensine quelconque et reviens dans le salon. C'est fou... il a bientôt trente ans et il semble toujours n'en avoir que vingt... que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement d'ailleurs. Je me demande s'il changera un jour... Peu importe ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Et s'il reste ainsi au final ce n'est pas grave...  
J'installe la pensine sur la table et nous y plongeons tous les deux, il serait fâcheux qu'il voit plus qu'il ne faut...

-_-_-_-_

_Nous arrivons devant Poudlard. Ce château restera impressionnant quoi qu'il arrive, même les injures du temps n'y feront rien. Me voir arriver, à 11ans est plus que déstabilisant au final. Nous entrons dans le château à la suite du flot d'étudiants fantomatiques dont, pour la plupart, je ne me souviens pas des visages. La répartition se fait, je n'y prête aucune attention, n'en prêtant déjà pas à l'époque. J'attends à la table des serpentard déjà émerveillé par ce que je voyais. Toute cette magie était nouvelle pour moi, j'étais fasciné. Et je le suis encore plus en le voyant pour la première fois. C'est à partir de là que je commence à ne plus me soucier de mon souvenir. Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir et c'est légitime. Abraxas Malfoy, à 11ans. Drago lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Ça a changé au fur et à mesure._

-C'est lui alors?

-Il faut croire que oui.

-Là je vois pourquoi Drago a dut réagir un peu excessivement.

-Euphémisme.

L_e souvenir de cette rentrée se brouille et la pensine nous envoie dans d'autres de ces années à Poudlard. Assez rapidement Abraxas et moi nous sommes connu, il m'a aidé, m'a appris énormément de choses qui m'ont fait avancer. Il était là quand j'ai découvert que j'étais descendant de Salazar Serpentar, il était là quand j'ai tenté d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets, là pour chaque étape un tant soit peu importante de ma scolarité. Puis la pensine se focalise sur un autre moment. Je me revois entrain de lire en dernière année, un traité quelconque donc le sujet importe si peu maintenant. Et lui est là comme souvent à l'époque. Il me regarde simplement sans dire grand chose jusqu'à une phrase._

_-Dis-moi... tu sais faire autre chose que lire? Comme... t'amuser, à tout hasard?_

_-Lâche-moi Malfoy, je n'ai pas le temps._

_Une question simple, une réponse claire en somme. Mais allez dire à un Malfoy de s'occuper de ce qui le regarde et il vous trouve une raison, expliquée par A + B, que ce que vous faites le regarde et l'intéresse au plus haut point, voire c'est vital. Je le vois me prendre le livre que j'étais en train de lire._

_- Quand est-ce qu'une fille, Tom dis moi, aura tes faveurs et non pas un simple livre?_

_- Malfoy..._

_- Non répond, j'aimerais savoir. Je te vois toujours entre la bibliothèque, les cours, ta chambre et la salle sur demande alors je me pose des questions._

_- Jamais ça te vas? Un livre ne parle pas, n'a pas d'exigence, ne tente pas de s'imposer. Et quand je vois les autres tenter de se démener pour celle qu'ils ont choisi ça me fait juste doucement rire. Ils sont pathétiques. Et j'ai d'autres intérêts pour le moment. Maintenant rend moi ce livre._

_- Il faudrait que tu essaies un jour. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut et tu fais déjà soupirer toutes les représentantes de la gente féminine... ou presque. Tente l'expérience, juste pour voir._

_- Pas intéressé._

_- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse?_

_- Le livre que tu tiens._

_- Humainement._

_- Terminer ce que j'ai commencé._

_- Tu es désespérant._

_- Je ne suis pas toi. Et je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que vous considérez tous comme la chose la plus importante au monde, à savoir l'amour, fait de moi quelqu'un de désespérant. J'ai d'autres intérêts, d'autres préoccupations. Rend moi ce livre Malfoy et laisse moi tu veux. Je suis certain que Mildred serait plus... heureuse de te voir que je ne le suis._

_- On va faire quelque chose Tom. Je te rendrais ce livre, auquel visiblement tu tiens beaucoup, si samedi tu sors et que tu profites de Pré-au-lard. D'accord?_

_- Si je refuse._

_- Il pourrait arriver malheur à ce pauvre livre qui n'a rien demandé._

_Je soupire, tant mon souvenir que moi. Mon souvenir parce que j'étais excédé, il m'énervait à tenter de me contrôler, et plus encore d'y arriver. Et moi... moi je soupire parce que je n'aurais jamais dut accepter de sortir ce samedi là._

_Le souvenir bascule et nous emmène à cette sortie. Je souris me revoyant entrain de n'apprécier que la froideur de l'hiver. Rien de ce qu'Abraxas pouvait me montrer n'avait d'intérêt à mes yeux. Aucune boutique, absolument rien. Et lui souriait, content de m'avoir sorti du château, et gardant toujours sur lui ce livre. On n'est rentré que tard... très tard. Il voulait que je vois tout ce qu'il avait à me montrer. Tout ce dont je me fichais éperdument. En fait c'est la pluie diluvienne qui l'a fait rentrer au château en me trainant alors que c'était la seule chose intéressante de ce jour. En rentrant au château il s'est gracieusement invité dans ma chambre de préfet disant que les douches des dortoirs étaient trop loin. La belle affaire..._

_Il en est sorti vêtu d'un peignoir, à peine fermé, se séchant les cheveux tranquillement._

_- Dis moi Tom, dans l'absolu qu'est-ce qui aurait plus d'importance pour toi qu'un livre? Quel sera le jour où une charmante jeune fille te sortira de tes lectures solitaires?_

_Moi je lisais, ayant récupéré le livre qu'il m'avait pris plus tôt dans la semaine, affalé dans mon lit attendant qu'il parte._

_- Et si la seule personne qui pouvait me faire sortir de mes livres c'était toi Malfoy?_

_Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi j'avais dit ça... parce que c'était vrai sans doute et que ça me semblait évident là, juste à ce moment. J'ai arrêté de lire quand j'ai prononcé ces mots, mais je gardais le livre devant mes yeux, maintenant une certaine illusion. Mais elle s'est brisé quand il s'est assis sur le lit et me l'a retiré des mains..._

_Le souvenirs se brouille soudainement._

-_-_-_-_

Je nous fait sortir de la pensine avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Oui je veux bien lui montrer mes souvenirs... mais je refuse qu'il voit tout ce qu'il y a à voir, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

-Tom... pourquoi t'as arrêté les souvenirs?

-Parce que la suite ne regarde que moi. Les images ne te serviront pas il te faudra simplement me croire. Après cette journée il a été de plus en plus insistant, il n'a cessé que lorsque j'ai cédé. La fin de l'année a été ce qu'il avait voulu, une parfaite mascarade. Nous étions toujours pour tous ceux qui réussissaient le mieux, en compétition pour tout. Et entre les réunions de mangemorts, les cours et le reste nous étions amants. C'était plus que ce que je demandais et juste ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'est rapidement allé beaucoup trop loin. Vers la fin d'année nous avons commencé à parler d'Alliance. Il disait que le nom importait peu, qu'il convaincrait sa famille. Et six mois plus tard il se mariait avec cette chère Mildred. J'étais parti quand Dumbledor a refusé de m'accepter en tant que professeur. Je ne suis revenu que pour ce fichu mariage. Après ça je suis revenu une fois... Lucius avait à peine trois ans si je me souviens bien et Abraxas m'a demandé de veiller sur lui. Je l'ai plus ou moins menacé et quand j'ai redemandé des nouvelles de lui quelques...42ans plus tard il était mort. Voilà toute l'histoire avec Abraxas où le « pourquoi Draco va mal en ce moment et ne veut sans doute pas revenir ici ».

-Ha quand même... Dans un sens c'est assez compréhensible...

Oui je sais que c'est compréhensible, légitime, logique et tout ce qu'il veut. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Il ne m'aidera pas en disant ça... En même temps je n'ai pas demandé son aide et il faudra juste que j'aille au manoir Malfoy pour régler cette affaire. Le but étant de prouver à Draco que le fait que j'ai aimé Abraxas n'a rien à voir avec ma présente vie et surtout pas avec lui. Ce qui est totalement faux. Si je n'avais rencontré Abraxas, promis de m'occuper des siens, jamais Drago n'aurait échoué dans mon lit et encore moins dans ma vie. L'idée est donc de lui faire comprendre que je ne l'aime pas par écho à mes sentiments pour son grand-père. J'ai aimé Abraxas mais il est sorti de ma vie quand il m'a banni de la sienne.

-Tom!

-Quoi?!

-Ca fait bien cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Tu penses à quoi?

-A ce que je vais dire à Drago.

Je soupire. Je ne me sens pas la force de me battre encore et encore. J'ai besoin de Drago à mes côtés. Mais l'idée de redire encore une fois tout ça, de lui montrer à lui aussi ces souvenirs m'est difficile... C'était déjà assez éprouvant de revivre ça avec Harry, recommencer avec Drago me semble juste suicidaire.  
Enfin pas suicidaire, mais au dessus de ce que je peux pour le moment. Et cette situation ne souffre pas d'être remise à plus tard.  
Deux lèvres doucement posées sur les miennes me sortent de mes pensées, avant que je ne retombe sur deux prunelles vertes.

-Arrête de penser et vas-y à l'instinct Tom. Pour une fois laisse faire les choses. Ça ne peut pas aller plus mal que maintenant de toute façon.

-Si... il pourrait définitivement anéantir mon idée qu'il revienne au château.

-Pessimiste.

-Idéaliste.

-Je préfère ça. On dit que l'espoir fait vivre Tom. Espère un peu. Si tu lui explique ça devrait aller. Regarde moi. D'accord tu as eu une liaison avec le grand-père de Drago. Mais c'est fini ça. Tu es passé à autre chose. Maintenant il y a nous, Drago et moi. Et ça te suffit non? Abraxas c'est... c'était ton passé.

-Ca t'est facile de dire cela. Imagine que ça n'ait été Abraxas mais de ta famille? En imaginant que tu l'ais connue. C'est peut-être ça qui te fait dire que ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe. De toute façon je devrais y aller. Si je ne fais rien ça ne fera qu'empirer connaissant Drago.

Sur ce je me lève, permettant à Harry d'occuper de nouveau le fauteuil à son aise. J'en ai assez de parler et de me souvenir. Ceux qui disent que les souvenirs sont des choses bien sont fous! Ils sont cruels, incisifs, sans pitié... Je n'aime pas me souvenir, surtout me souvenir de lui. Ce que nous avons commencé n'a jamais fini, sa mort n'est pas une fin à ce que nous avons vécu... Sans un regard pour Harry qui m'appelle...enfin je crois, je retourne dans la chambre que je ferme complètement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix. Je veux juste oublier, pour une fois dans ma vie...  
j'entends un glissement sur les draps, un poids sur mon ventre qui remonte jusqu'à mon cou. Toujours là... toujours fidèle. Une de mes mains passe, machinalement, sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'endormir sans que je m'en rende compte.

Plus tard je me réveille et la première chose qui me traverse l'esprit c'est qu'il faut que j'aille au manoir Malfoy, comme ça cela sera fait. Un point éclairci et ensuite tout rentrera dans l'ordre enfin! Et ensuite... ensuite je pourrais... _nous_ pourrons reprendre ce que nous avions laissé de côté. Les mangemorts, le ministère, les lois qui doivent passer,... Et ça nous le ferons à trois, enfin... Et peut-être qu'à ce moment je pourrais espérer vivre au calme. Pas totalement au calme, ça je n'y survivrais pas, mais selon mon calme, celui que je dicterais. Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres juste à y penser.  
Mais pour l'heure il faut faire revenir Drago au château. C'est primordial. Je me lève, ne dérangeant que peu Nagini qui se love contre moi sans sortir de son sommeil apparemment. Dans le salon Harry s'est endormi. Je laisse un serpent, porteur d'un simple message qui dit que je devrais revenir dans peu de temps. Et sans plus attendre, me fichant éperdument qu'il fasse nuit, je transplane au manoir. Je me dirige presque instinctivement jusqu'à un salon. Celui dans lequel est toujours Lucius. Presque toujours. Il a gagné des habitudes l'âge aidant. Mais il est là, assis devant un feu, lisant, un verre de bourbon à la main. Certains plaisirs sont simples.

- Vous avez mis du temps à venir.

- Je sais Lucius. Mais ce qui compte au final n'est-il pas que je sois là?

- Dans l'absolu oui. J'aurais préféré cependant que vous n'ayez pas eu à vous déplacer, que Drago ne sache rien par exemple. De ce que j'ai réussi à en savoir, mère n'a pas été tendre quand elle a parlé de votre relation avec père.

- Je ne m'attendais à rien de mieux de sa part, elle a toujours été infecte et ce même lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, ce qui remonte à assez loin. Il dort?

- Sans doute oui. En fait je n'en sais rien. Dès qu'il a franchi les portes du manoir il est allé s'isoler dans ses quartiers. Mère a dit qu'il avait parlé d'éther lorsqu'il a appris. Vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu'il n'y repense plus lorsque vous serez parti.

Sur ce il reprend sa lecture. J'ai appris à composer avec cette façon d'être. Il est des moment où il obéirait à n'importe lequel de mes ordre sans protester. Mais dès que je suis en ses domaines, dès qu'il s'agit de Drago il a toute autorité sans que j'ai un seul mot à dire. Il m'aura fallu du temps à comprendre cette logique typique. Je prend congé de lui et monte jusqu'aux appartements de Drago. Je m'y faufile sans bruit, s'il dort il n'est aucun besoin de le réveiller. Mais une fois la porte ouverte une impression de détresse m'oppresse. Fichu sang-pur, pas capable de garder ses états d'âme pour lui il faut qu'il en fasse profiter tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Bon... déjà il ne joue plus, c'est un point positif dans l'absolu.

Je le vois, assis dans un fauteuil en face de la baie vitrée de sa chambre, avec une vue imprenable sur le parc.

- Pour quoi es-tu venu Tom?

La voix est amère, pleine de reproche... c'est logique en un sens. Enfin bon.

- A toi de me le dire.

Il retient une exclamation indignée. Oui j'aurais à le faire si je me sentais un minimum coupable, mais pour le moment... Ce n'est pas d'actualité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais un quelconque sentiment se rapprochant de la culpabilité. Cette histoire est mon passée et depuis longtemps.  
Il se lève et me fait face. Je me sent ciller, il est de nouveau pâle comme un mort. Ça n'augure rien de bon au final. Peut-être que... s'il insiste j'aurais des remords...

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tenu au fait de ce _détail _? C'est vrai après tout, pourquoi me dire ce genre de chose? C'était inutile bien sûr. Ça n'en valait sans doute pas la peine. Peu importait que je sois conscient du fait que celui dont je partage la vie, du moins celui avec qui je voudrais vivre, ait eu, pendant près d'une année entière, une relation plus qu'intime avec quelqu'un de ma propre famille. Vous avez parlé d'Alliance, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit négligeable. Il t'aura fallu cinq années pour m'en parler, pour évoquer l'idée d'une Alliance avec moi. Et là, alors que je vais rechercher ton fils j'apprends que tout ce que j'ai vécu, toutes les bases que j'ai depuis des années... ne reposent que sur un souvenir. Que tu réalises les rêves que tu avais fait avec Père à travers moi. Que _je_ n'ai sans doute pas eu de réalité pour toi.

L'ambiance a considérablement changé, je ne l'ai que rarement vu hausser le ton... Je préférerais ne jamais l'avoir entendu. Il a les poings serrés, me fait face, fier, grand dans sa colère. Et ce qu'il dit, je l'ai pensé à un moment. C'est vrai. Tout ce qu'il dit est vrai.

- Et alors? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé Abraxas que tu le remplaces. Si j'avais eu à choisir quelqu'un pour me souvenir de lui c'aurait été Lucius et non toi. Tu ne lui ressembles que peu. Mais c'est vrai. Il m'arrive encore souvent de penser à lui.

Il devient encore plus blême si c'est possible. Un vague sourire s'installe sur ses lèvres. Un sourire vaincu, dépité, désabusé... triste en un sens. Mais surtout résigné. Il me perdra un jour, c'est certain. Si un jour j'ai à mourir ça sera à cause de lui. Je le sens.  
Je m'approche de lui et lui fait redresser la tête. Un soupire m'échappe.

- Tu es invivable Drago tu le sais? Cela fait bien quinze années qu'Abraxas est mort, m'as tu jamais entendu prononcer son nom en ta présence? Évoquer un souvenir de lui. Te parler de lui simplement? Un seule fois Drago, juste une m'as tu entendu parler d'Abraxas?

- Jamais...

Il détourne les yeux.

- Pourquoi à ton avis?

- Je n'en sais rien. Par remords, culpabilité peut-être.

- J'en suis incapable et tu le sais. Je ne l'ai jamais évoqué parce qu'il n'était pas besoin que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Oui je l'ai aimé, il y a très longtemps. Depuis je ne l'ai pas oublié mais il m'est sorti de l'esprit parce que tu étais là. J'avoue, t'accepter comme amant a été une douce vengeance à son encontre. Je ne peux changer ce qui a été. Il faudra que tu vives avec cette information en plus si tu veux rester avec moi. En sachant qu'Abraxas est mort et bien mort dans mon esprit.

Le silence s'installe après mes paroles. J'en ai assez de parler et de m'expliquer à ce sujet. Je n'ai commis aucune faute que je sache. Et encore moins envers Drago. J'étais dans mon bon droit quand j'étais avec Abraxas, ne pas en parler à Drago a été un choix tellement simple à faire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour moi de faire amende honorable pour ça. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Je te hais Tom.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien.

- Comment tu fais pour me faire changer si vite? J'étais près à abandonner toute idée de vivre avec Harry et toi. Tu viens, dis trois mots, n'explique rien et je change d'idée. Je te hais de ne pas comprendre comment je pense.

- Le principal est que tu as changé d'avis. Et que tu vas revenir au château. Nous allons remettre les mangemorts en activité, prendre le ministère dans un piège dont il ne se sortira pas et d'où il ne voudra pas sortir, la communauté sorcière nous suivra alors et ensuite...

- Ensuite on avisera de ce qu'il faut faire. Juste nous.

- Juste nous trois et tout ira bien. Mais pour ça il faut que tu reviennes au château, à nos côtés.

Il s'éloigne de quelques pas de moi et me regarde. Un sourire brille dans ses yeux.

- Tu me manipules et c'est moi qui suis invivable? Le monde fonctionne mal Tom.

- Il faut y remédier alors.

- Tout à fait. Je serais au château demain. Avec Mordred. Et peut-être que cette fois les choses se passeront mieux que les précédentes. Il faudrait penser à nous stabiliser nous, avant de stabiliser un quelconque gouvernement tu ne crois pas.

- C'est de ta faute si nous en sommes là, à toi de nous faire vivre à trois. Pour ça je te fais confiance, je suis certain que tu y arriveras.

- Peut-être. Le temps le dira.

* * *

Voila... ^^'

J'essaie de publier le prochain dans moins de temps que celui là...


	27. Thus saith the Lord

Alors... Est-ce qu'il y a une façon de dire que je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier? Enfin bon... même si ça n'existe pas. Je suis désolée. Vraiment... Si si c'est vrai ^^  
Mais au final il est là le chapitre! Normalement... normalement, je devrais faire une épilogue et une fin alternative... Pour quand? Je l'ignore complètement. Mais normalement ils devraient exister...

Alors en attendant...

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ça tiendra... Je veux dire... Ça fait déjà trois mois. Trois mois que je suis revenu au château, que je vis, jour après jour avec Tom et Harry... Mordred aussi. Et pour le moment tout va bien. Pour le moment oui, et après? Après je n'en sais rien, je ne vois pas, je ne sais pas... Et ça me gêne, vraiment. Je n'aime pas être aveugle. Au vu des problèmes que nous avons déjà eu je ne voudrais pas espérer pour rien... M'investir est encore très difficile. Je sais que j'ai changé d'avis très rapidement quand Tom est venu me parler de Père. Mais c'est parce que je n'avais plus envie de me battre contre lui, je voulais juste... retourner au château, profiter de leur présence à tous les deux. Mais maintenant que je suis là je me pose des questions.  
Est-ce que ça ira aussi loin qu'on l'espère? Est-il possible d'aller aussi loin compte tenu de ce que nous comptons faire Tom et moi? Est-ce que Harry partira si il désapprouve? Est-ce que je survivrais à encore une séparation de ce genre?  
Je n'ai aucune réponse à ces questions...

Et pour ne pas chercher de réponse, pour ne pas me faire peur je travaille sur ce projet qui détruira peut-être tout ce que j'ai eu l'audace de vouloir, despérer... de rêver. Ce n'était peut-être que ça au final. Un rêve... un beau rêve... En lequel j'ai envie de croire mais dont je doute.  
Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de faire ça. Peut-être que ce que nous avons vécu, ces problèmes avec l'Alliance, l'éther et le reste... c'était peut-être fait pour nous dissuader de pousser plus avant cette histoire  
Travailler, faire des recherches, organiser, mettre en relation, tout ça c'est simple, cadré, réglé, normé. Notre histoire n'est rien de ça et n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la partie la plus importante de ma vie m'est relativement insupportable. Et me voilà reparti dans mes questionnements. C'est impossible à vivre!

Ma tête se renverse comme d'elle-même sur le dossier du canapé dans lequel je me trouve. Je soupire. Je suis fatigué. Il faut que j'arrête de me poser ces questions, que je trouve une solution pour ne plus y penser. Un temps passe, que je n'ai pas envie de déterminer. Un temps de silence pur. Juste du silence, j'ai arrêté de penser depuis ce temps indéterminé. Ça fait du bien.  
Il fait encore nuit. Tout à l'heure... tout à l'heure Tom va se réveiller, embrasser Harry dans son sommeil, puis il se demandera sans doute où je suis. Puis il sortira de la chambre et me verra, me dira bonjour comme chaque fois et une nouvelle journée commencera. Rythmée aux entrainements magiques de Mordred, à mes efforts pour ne pas penser, aux visites de Harry à l'orphelinat et au manoir Prince. D'un côté j'apprécie plus que grandement cette routine, c'est vrai, c'est apaisant. Mais tellement faux...  
Enfin... pas faux, juste qu'Harry ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe en dehors du château. Bien sûr il revoit ses amis, comme toujours. Ils lui donnent des nouvelles, c'est sûr. Mais seulement ce que eux vivent... Rien de ce qu'il se passe ici assurément. Sans doutes qu'ils voient le monde évoluer, oublier peu à peu la guerre, se reconstruire, fonder à nouveau des familles, se rapprocher les uns des autres. Tout ça est bien, à n'en pas douter. Mais voient-ils les lois insidieuses qui passent sans faire de bruit?

Cette loi sur la parcellisation des espaces laissés aux créatures magiques? Qui est une sorte de contrainte pour ces espèces, elles ont une terrains à elles... et ne viennent pas chercher de place chez les sorciers. Cette autre sur le rétablissement de quelques détails administratifs permettant aux sang-pur d'avoir plus de pouvoir en fin de compte? Peut-être celle qui dit que les moldus seront... autre chose que ce qu'ils sont considérés pour le moment?  
Tom est très doué... ça m'effraie des fois. Extraordinairement doué pour faire passer des textes au ministère, les faire signer à des gens qui n'adhèrent absolument pas à notre cause mais qui seraient près à tout pour qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate pas. Ils savent que maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres est renforcé dans sa puissance par leur ancien Sauveur. Je ne compte pas, ce n'est pas important. Il y a longtemps que j'ai oublié l'idée de leur tenir tête au niveau magique. C'est inutile. En plus personne, excepté quelques rares, savent que Mordred existe... Cet enfant pourrait se révéler redoutable si un nouveau conflit devait éclater. Par Morgane faite qu'il ne se passe plus rien de ce genre, je veux qu'il ait l'enfance qu'Harry et moi n'avons pas eu à cause de cette fichue guerre.

Mordred... mon fils...

Par Morgane, mon fils qui apprend de plus en plus tous les jours et qui dans peu de temps sera à Poudlard pour y suivre une formation conventionnée. Nous avons réussi à obtenir qu'il entre plus tôt que les autres à l'école. Il sera bien mieux informé sur sa puissance là bas qu'ici. Harry et Tom ont fait un court séjour en tant que professeur... mais ils ne sont pas à même de le former à être sorcier comme Poudlard va le faire.

Deux lèvres... douces sur les miennes. Quelle autre façon de me sortir de mes pensées? Harry. Forcément. Tom... si ça avait été lui j'aurais senti une de ses mains parcourir mon visage. Sans doute aucun.

- Tu devrais dormir Harry...

- Toi aussi. Il est bien trop tôt pour être levé encore. Tu ne fais que travailler et penser en ce moment. C'est à peine si on te voit.

- J'ai des choses à faire tu le sais, tout comme Tom. On ne va rien changer en ne faisant rien. Laisser venir n'est pas une solution.

- Je sais, mais ne pas te voir n'en est pas une non plus.

- Arrête de dramatiser, on se voit tous les jours Harry, c'est inévitable.

- A t'entendre on dirait un reproche.

Il me gonfle... Vraiment. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'attention, d'affection, d'amour et du reste, dû à son enfance. Mais c'est pas franchement le bon moment. Moi là, j'ai besoin de silence et de solitude. Je dois réfléchir, et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Pour notre futur, pour le futur du monde sorcier, pour celui de Mordred,... Je me retourne vers lui, oui en restant dans mon fauteuil, et alors?

- Ce n'est pas un reproche Harry. Tu sais très bien que je vous aime. Mais ne dit pas que tu ne me vois pas, on se voit tous les jours. Et j'en suis heureux. Crois moi. Tu devrais retourner te coucher, tu as l'air fatigué.

Et moi j'ai l'air convaincant! Par Morgane j'ai presque honte d'être aussi sûr de moi dans mes paroles alors que je suis tout sauf sûr de moi. Il hoche la tête. J'ai un sourire en me levant pour l'embrasser, puis il repart. Enfin...  
Et je me retrouve dans ce calme extérieur, moment propice au chaos intérieur de mes pensées. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je l'avais déjà dit. On ne peut espérer de stabilité dans le monde sorcier, ni dans le ministère tant que nous ne serons pas stable Tom, Harry et moi. Et comme j'ai voulu ce trio, je dois m'en occuper. Et il passe bien avant le ministère et le monde magique dans l'ordre de mes priorités.

La fin justifie les moyens. Mais les moyens nécessitent des conseils. C'est pas comme si je savais exactement quoi faire...  
Je glisse un regard vers l'horloge, près de 5 heure du matin. Bien trop tôt pour déranger qui que ce soit. Il va falloir attendre. Mais dès que ça sera possible... dans 5 heures environ, j'irais voir père. Pas qu'il connaisse Tom par cœur... mais presque. Ensuite, quand je serais profondément certain que je ne suis pas un résidu de la romance entre Abraxas et Tom j'irais le voir pour qu'on parle un peu d'Harry. Enfin surtout de la façon dont on va lui parler de ce qu'il va se passer pour la suite.  
Par Morgane pourquoi faut-il que ça soit si compliqué? Pourquoi n'ai-je pu tomber amoureux d'_une_ personne dont les sentiments étaient réciproques, dans un monde en paix? Non... un Malfoy se doit d'être différent et complexe. Donc un Malfoy a besoin d'une romance originale. Si, c'est écrit dans le contrat qu'on signe à la naissance. Si je regarde, effectivement, père et Abraxas n'ont pas eu non plus de chance en amour. Enfin... de chance, je m'entends. Père est heureux désormais, mais son mariage est une pure mascarade. Quant à Abraxas je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il a pu ressentir en son temps, tant avec Tom qu'avec grande-mère. J'espère au moins qu'il l'a apprécié, sinon sa vie a du être bien ennuyeuse. Je n'imagine pas être forcé de prendre épouse qui soit de mon rang, ni même prendre épouse tout court en fait.

Là de mes élucubrations je m'en retourne dans la chambre. Qui sait peut-être trouverais-je quelques heures de sommeil avant d'aller voir père. Penser à des plans pour le ministère, le monde sorcier et ma vie privée est une chose épuisante au final... Surtout si tôt le matin.

J'aimerais tellement que la vision que j'ai en entrant dans la chambre dure... Harry et Tom, ils n'ont déjà pas été tout à fait conciliants, ça a été presque épique de les réunir. Revenir dans  
leur couple n'a pas été un jeu facile non plus. Mais là... juste là... les voir dans ce lit, Harry les yeux embués de sommeil, Tom endormi, calmes tous les deux. Je voudrais que ce soit si simple, que tout soit aussi simple que ce tableau qui m'arrache un sourire fatigué, simple comme le sommeil qui vient me happer à peine me suis-je glisser dans leurs bras.

Le réveil me trouve seul dans ce lit. Tant mieux... Ça sera plus simple de partir dans ces conditions. Partir en direction du manoir. J'y arrive quelques minutes après m'être levé, pas la peine de faire durer les choses non plus. Plus certaines affaires durent et plus elles sont compliquées à résoudre.

Je trouve père dans un salon, étrangement. Je m'attendais à devoir aller jusqu'à l'Impasse du Tisseur... Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal si je n'ai pas à faire le voyage.

- Drago. En voilà une visite étrange... Pourquoi es-tu là?

Toujours direct... pourquoi changer, ça fonctionne si bien. Et surtout, je doute qu'il soit possible de le changer maintenant... qui plus est ça serait dommage, voire effrayant. Je le vois mal changer d'attitude d'un coup. Mais passons.

- Pour parler, et chercher conseil.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de Tom. Enfin, pas de lui directement, mais ça le concerne. Tu... sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Abraxas à l'époque?

- Pas dans le détail, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir que c'est bel et bien terminé, d'autant plus que père est mort je te le rappelle.

- Je sais... je sais que leur histoire est finie, ça je ne peux le remettre en cause. Ce sont les sentiments de Tom qui m'intéressent en fait. Et savoir si je ne suis pas... la conséquence d'un souvenir.

- Tu lui as demandé? Tu en as parlé avec lui?

- Non...

- Pourtant il est bien le seul qui puisse répondre à tes questions Drago. J'ai beau le connaître depuis longtemps je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée qui me ferait savoir clairement ce que je dois attendre des suites de notre histoire?

- Va lui parler.

- Une autre idée? Je... ne veux pas qu'il sache que je doute, que cette histoire m'obsède encore. Ca fait des mois qu'on n'en a pas parlé. En fait on n'en a jamais parlé, et il semblerait que ça lui convienne parfaitement.

- Ton mutisme te perdra Dargo. Je trouverais une façon de lui faire dire ce que tu veux entendre. Mais avant que je ne le fasse, essaie de lui parler. Qui sait, ça peut peut-être t'aider.

- Voyons Lucius, ne lui demande pas quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait toi-même. Tu ignores tout des conséquences que ça peut avoir.

Le ton est doucereux, ironique,... Severus... Effectivement je n'aurais pas eu à aller jusqu'à l'Impasse puisqu'il était là. Il faudrait qu'ils mettent en place un système pour qu'on sache où ils sont. Histoire d'éviter les aller-retours inutiles. Parrain vient s'asseoir comme à son habitude sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de père. Allez savoir pourquoi ça me rendrait presque triste de les voir comme ça. Pas pour eux bien sûr, mais pour la facilité qu'ils ont et que je n'ai pas.

-Teste-le Drago. Le moyen est infaillible et tu sauras à quoi t'attendre.

-Et de quelle façon?

-Il doit bien y avoir un tableau de ce cher Abraxas au manoir non? A cheval sur les règles et paranoïaque comme il l'était il a bien dû laisser plus que son héritier en ces murs. Ensuite laisse donc le Seigneur parler un peu avec lui. Tu sauras tout de suite ce qu'il pense, on ne ment pas à un mort.

J'ai un léger sourire. L'idée est intéressante, et réalisable en plus de ça. Ce qui a beaucoup de charme à mes yeux. Enfin si c'était simple. Il faudra que je parle à Abraxas pour ça, histoire qu'il sache quoi dire quand Tom sera là. Parce que si je lui demande simplement de venir pour le mettre dans la même pièce que le tableau, je doute d'apprendre grand chose.

Tout en pensant je remercie père et parrain de leur aide et m'éclipse du manoir. Il faut que je trouve quoi dire, quoi faire et comment parler à Abraxas. Il était assez... martial dans son genre. Serpentard, oui, donc sûr de lui quand il voulait qu'on lui obéisse. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais lui faire accepter quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas. La chose est presque aisée avec un griffy, ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ne réfléchi qu'à court terme et serait prêt à tout si on y met les formes. Mais lui quand il avait une idée en tête il fallait se lever tôt pour l'en déloger. Je doute que ça ait changé depuis qu'il est mort. Il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que... hé bien qu'il soit de la même idée que moi. Je me vois mal entrain d'essayer de le convaincre, la chose n'est pas tellement aisée en fait. Et surtout je ne me sens pas de taille à argumenter contre lui. Le fait qu'il soit mon grand-père influe sans doute beaucoup sur ça.

En plus de ça il va falloir amener Tom jusqu'au manoir... Encore une préoccupation de plus. Il me semble que plus le temps passe plus il y a de complications dans ma vie.

Quand je fini par sortir du manoir... je n'ai pas envie de rentrer au château. Pour y faire quoi? Rentrer, réfléchir, penser, trouver des solutions,... encore et encore jusqu'à en dormir. Alors je marche, je ne fais que ça. Pendant... je ne sais pas jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, toute la journée? Sans doute. Je marche, dans le jardin du manoir, dans les rues du Londres sorcier. Et... étrangement, je me sens bien là. Dans Londres, à ne rien faire que regarder. Depuis que Tom n'est plus le psychopathe terrorisant les populations les mangemorts sont plus ou moins libre de circuler. Enfin...libres de circuler c'est certain, après il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur les regards torves. Mais excepté cela nous sommes libres de nous déplacer à découvert. Sans craindre de représailles, c'est surtout ça qui a changé. Et j'y passe ma journée, à me demander comment amener subtilement Tom à venir jusqu'au manoir, plus subtilement encore à l'amener à parler à Abraxas. Et le résultat de cette journée de réflexion? Il m'en faudra une autre...

Ca fait une semaine... une longue semaine... D'accord quatre jours. Mais quand même. Passer quatre jours à réfléchir intensivement ça rallonge le temps, c'est prouvé. Réfléchir à quoi? Toujours la même chose. Severus a eu une bonne idée en disant de tester Tom, il m'a laissé le plus dur à faire... Et présentement je suis étalé de tout mon long à côté de la falaise à regarder les nuages qui passent. C'est relaxant, et puis je n'ai envie de faire que cela, je suis capable de ne pas trouver l'énergie de faire autre chose. Le ministère, le monde sorcier...pour le moment ils m'importent peu. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement quelque chose à faire. Ce que je ne fais pas Tom s'en charge. Harry et Mordred sont entrain de faire Morgane sait quoi. Et moi je pense... Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand-duc vienne me sortir de mes songes éveillés. Tient donc... s'il voulait me dire quelque chose quel besoin de m'envoyer un hibou? Ca n'est pas comme si père ne pouvait pas entrer au château à sa guise... Mais bon, en lisant la missive, il voudrait me voir au manoir. Ca doit être quelque chose qu'il ne peut remettre à plus tard ou hors du manoir. Et puis il doit avoir une bonne raison, il en a toujours une... Après bien dix minutes à rêvasser encore je me lève et transplane jusqu'au manoir.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps.

- Bonjour père... moi aussi je suis content de te voir...

J'adore l'accueil... En même temps il adore la ponctualité, enfin non, il ne l'adore pas, il est intransigeant sur ce point. Une séquelle d'Abraxas sans doute. Sans plus rien dire il m'emmène jusqu'à un des salons, à l'étage. Ces salons là sont, en général, utilisé lors des réceptions. Certains invités...privilégiés on va dire, s'isolent du bruit et du monde, pour ça ils se font guider par un elfe jusqu'à l'étage. C'est plus pratique qu'un de ceux au rez-de-chaussée, qui sont accessibles à tout moment par tous. Mais donc, il nous mène jusqu'à un de ces salons et m'y laisse avec un « regarde, écoute, retient ». Rien de plus, rien de moins. Après quelques minutes à m'interroger sur la raison je fini par entrer. Génial, un salon en deux parties. Enfin non, un de ceux qui sont double. C'est à dire deux portes dans le couloir, deux pièces, mais reliées l'une à l'autre par une troisième porte. Et cette voix... celle d'Abraxas. Ca fait bien... 15ans que je ne l'ai pas entendue. En fait depuis sa mort. En m'approchant de la porte qui joint les deux pièces je souris. Et remercie père, ou parrain... ou les deux sans doute au final. La porte a été ensorcelée de façon à ce que je puisse voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté, tout en demeurant une porte pour eux. Eux...oui eux, Abraxas et Tom. Mon cœur et parti à s'emballer, tellement vite et si fort... Je veux savoir et je crains plus que tout de connaître certaines choses. Si mes soupçons sont fondés j'en 'y survivrais pas, pas encore, pas ça... Ca ferait trop mal. Je ne pourrais passer outre. Mais le savoir est pouvoir. Et il faut que je sache... pour pouvoir vivre après.

- C'était trop étrange pour que ça soit totalement innocent.

- C'était à prévoir Tom. Lucius est mon fils, il ne fait rien innocemment. C'est de famille il faut croire. Quoi que je me demande toujours pourquoi il a fait ça.

- C'est ton fils tu devrais savoir.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux. Qui ne dure cependant pas longtemps...

- Ce fils que tu m'avais promis 'Xas...

- Par pitié! J'avais des obligations.

- Et aucun honneur de toute évidence. Tu aurais tenu cette fichue seule promesse...

- C'était il y a près de soixante ans Tom. Tu ne pourrais pas juste... oublier l'affaire?

- Oublier... non. Je te dois ce que je suis devenu... Sans ta lâcheté je ne serais pas devenu Lord Voldemort...

- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour ça tu l'étais déjà à Poudlard.

- Sans avoir su qui j'étais je ne serais rien aujourd'hui. Je t'aurais offert tout ce que tu aurais pu vouloir si seulement... une fois dans ta vie tu avais réfléchi pour toi et pas pour ta famille.

- Ma famille... celle que tu as promis d'asservir? Mais finalement tu n'as pas l'air tellement déçu que j'ai eu cette famille. J'ai cru comprendre que tes liens avec Drago étaient assez importants. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu irais jusqu'à demander une Alliance toi-même.

- Je t'avais promis que je lierais les tiens à ma vie.

J'ai envie de partir...Ca n'était que ça? Que ça... Uniquement une histoire de vengeance pour je ne sais quelle sombre histoire d'Alliance non conclue? Une façon de garder le contrôle qu'il n'a pas eu sur Abraxas? Juste ça...

Je n'ai plus envie d'écouter ce qu'ils disent... Je veux juste du silence, la solitude pour une fois...juste un peu de tranquillité. Quelque chose de simple une fois, juste une fois.

Un éclat de voix. Un éclat de verre. Un verre brisé sur un mur, non loin de la toile qui enferme ce qui reste d'Abraxas. J'ai perdu quelques unes de leurs paroles...

- Par Merlin Abraxas vas-tu te taire!?

- Morgane m'en soit témoin Tom, c'est bien la première fois que tu parles d'amour. Laisse moi donc douter quelques instants. Tu n'es pas crédible. Je veux bien croire que si j'avais été encore en vie, peut-être, mais là, désolé mais c'est juste impossible.

- Si tu avais été en vie Abraxas... mais te voilà mort depuis bien des années. Et heureusement pour moi encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Je dis que si tu avais été encore en vie j'aurais cherché par tous les moyens à te faire souffrir mille morts Abraxas. Et que je serais passé totalement à côté de Drago et de ce qu'il a bien voulu me donner. Et ça en dépit de son nom, de sa famille, de tout ce que tu as préféré à moi.

- L'époque était différente. Et ne me compare pas à Drago tu veux?

- L'époque, l'époque, bien sûr que c'était différent. Mais pour un sang-pur... peu importe l'époque.

- Je n'ai pas a regretter ce qui a été fait, et tu devrais m'en remercier Tom. Sans ce mariage, si j'avais poussé cette Alliance à son terme, Lucius, que j'ai eu le bon sens d'éloigner de toi, ne serait pas né, pas plus que Drago. Essaie d'y penser.

-Sûr... Tu n'aurais pas eu ces enfants de sang-pur. Je comprends, pour la lignée, le nom, le sang. Tout était un meilleur choix. Mais, tous ces efforts n'ont fait que retarder la naissance d'un demi-sang Malfoy. De moi qui plus est.

-Parfait Tom! Parfait. Tu as gagné. Que veux tu de plus? Tu n e peux plus te venger du mort que je suis plus que tu ne l'a fait...

-Arrête de croire que ma vie tourne encore autour de toi tu veux? Il est vrai quand Drago est venu me voir je pensais enfin pouvoir me venger en bonne et due forme. Mais je t'ai oublié Abraxas. Je t'ai eu en tête longtemps, mais j'ai d'autres priorités que penser à toi maintenant.

Et je dois croire quoi maintenant? Croire à sa vengeance non assouvie? Au fait qu'il dise avoir oublié Abraxas? A quoi? Encore et toujours des questions. J'en ai assez. Je veux que ça s'arrête, que tout redevienne... comme avant! Avant que j'ai cette stupide idée, avant que Tom ne m'en veuille d'aimer Harry, qu'Harry se détourne de moi pour avoir aimé Tom. Avant qu'ils ne sachent que je les aimais tous les deux. Avant tout ça... Je me plaisais à cette époque non?  
Non c'est faux. J'avais peur pour Harry sans arrêt, me demandant quand mes demandes auprès de Tom pour le laisser en vie cesseraient de l'atteindre. Qu'il le tuerait... Et ces moments volés à la mort me plaisaient. J'avais Harry pour moi... juste pour moi. Tout comme Tom... Ils étaient à moi sans être à personne d'autre. Et Tom allait me proposer une Alliance. Et on aurait juste... gouverné ensemble. Je l'aurais peut-être même convaincu que laisser Harry dans cette cellule n'était pas bon et que l'avoir dans une chambre serait pour lui une humiliation d'un autre ordre. Et mon monde aurait été fait de secrets... De doux secrets... Et j'aurais rêvé d'une vie où tout aurait été simple et où ils auraient su, et auraient accepté...

Aucun rêve ne doit se réaliser... ils se meuvent en cauchemars irrémédiablement...

- Et tes rêves d'immortalité Tom? Tu ne vivais que pour ça.

- Ça se réalisera Abraxas. Tu n'y prendra pas part c'est tout ce qui a changé.

- Explique toi. Je n'ai pas entendu dire que tu ais finalement trouver de fontaine de jouvence ou autre chose de cette trempe.

- Je suis immortel tout comme tu l'es. Je ne vivrais sans doute pas éternellement, ça non je n'y compte plus c'est vrai. Mais je vivrais pour toujours à travers celui que j'ai engendré. Mordred sera mon immortalité comme il sera celle de Drago et de Harry.

- Quel grand sentimental tu fais, quel utopiste. Ton discours sonne faux Tom. Totalement faux. Tu ne penses rien de ces paroles.

- Crois ce qui te plait 'Xas, Ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux. Ce n'est pas important, _tu _n'es plus important. Pas autant que ce que j'ai réussi à construire grâce à ton absence.

Il semblerait que ces paroles aient fini la conversation. Tom ne sort pas non... non bien sûr. Le silence est bien plus difficile à supporter que s'il était simplement parti sans laisser à Abraxas le loisir de répondre. Ce serait trop facile... trop lâche... ça serait faire comme lui... décider sans laisser de choix et sans prévenir.

J'entends Abraxas qui soupire. Un soupire profond... déçu?

- Va-t-en Tom. Hors de chez moi dans l'instant. Et assure toi que je n'apprenne pas que tu n'as su t'occuper d'eux comme je l'aurais voulu faire pour toi si ça m'avait été possible.

Je vois Tom acquiescer et sortir sans plus rien dire.

Et moi? Moi je respire. J'ai l'impression de respirer après une longue apnée, après avoir retenu ma respiration dans l'attente d'un dénouement. Je me sens bien. Je crois. Juste bien. Ca faisait longtemps. Pas de problème et la certitude de ses sentiments et du fait que je ne suis pas un souvenir de ce qu'il a pu vivre avec Abraxas il y a longtemps. Non je suis... autre chose, quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je n'ai plus peur je crois. Enfin quelque chose de simple et clair. Un problème en moins sur la liste.

Le prochain est Harry. Il me semble bien moins insurmontable maintenant qu'il ne l'était il y a encore une heure. J'en touche un mot à Tom et on trouvera la façon de lui dire ça...calmement. Le moyen de lui faire comprendre que ça n'est pas ce qu'il pense tout en étant convaincu que ça l'est. Le moyen de contrôler le monde sorcier avec à nos côtés le Sauveur. Et enfin réaliser le rêve de Tom et de ceux qui l'ont suivit depuis le début. Ainsi offrir à Harry la famille stable et le monde en paix pour lequel il s'est battu depuis sa prime enfance. Peu importera alors le reste du monde, nous aurons tous trois ce que nous avons cherché pendant nos vies... c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, tout ce qui est important. Mon dernier combat. La dernière bataille que je livrerais. Ensuite tout sera calme, facile, simple...

Je passe le reste de la journée et la nuit au manoir. J'ai besoin de réfléchir, au calme. Je dois savoir comment aborder le sujet « Harry ». Lui dire simplement que nous comptons contrôles tout le monde magique aussi brutalement n'est assurément pas la bonne idée. Il faut biaiser... expliquer que ce contrôle ne sera que parcellaire. Et que de toute façon il a voix au chapitre. Même plus que ça qu'il a tous droit dans les décisions qui seront prises. Le ministère sera toujours d'actualité, c'est juste la position du ministre qui va quelque peu évoluer. Au lieu qu'un seul homme tienne cette place... nous serons trois. Juste nous, rien que nous et le reste du monde pour nous obéir. Ca fait mégalomane à entendre comme ça sans doute. Mais c'est ce qui sera. Assurément. Et après nous? Hé bien ils se débrouilleront. Enfin non, nous aurons sans doute trouvé une solution d'ici là, une relève, quelqu'un pour nous remplacer  
Ou alors proposer le poste de premier ministre à Harry... à qui nous dirons ce qu'il serait bon de faire. On dirait un manipulateur? Oui. C'est un fait, je le suis, Tom l'est aussi. Et Harry ne sera pas une simple marionnette. C'est aussi ça qu'il lui faudra faire comprendre... Qu'il ne sera pas simplement notre instrument... et ça sera le cas! Il décidera au même titre que Tom et moi. Les idées seront décidées entre nous trois, le Magenmagot proposera, et nous déciderons. Et non l'inverse ou que sais-je encore?

Finalement savoir ce que je suis pour Tom n'arrange qu'une partie du problème. C'est suffisant pour le moment mais bientôt ça sera trop peu. Et c'est pourquoi je me retrouve à je ne sais quelle heure de la nuit, allongé sur mon lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, regardant le dais du baldaquin. Puis je ferme les yeux. Et des images dansent dans ma tête. Des images de ce qu'il s'est passé et de la façon dont j'imagine que la discussion avec Harry pourrait se passer. De ses réactions. J'imagine, j'extrapole, je me fais peur... Je sursaute violemment quand le lit s'affaisse à côté de moi et mes yeux s'ouvrent d'eux même. Tom...?

- Tom? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer, ni lui, ni la porte, ni rien dans le manoir qui laisse présager de sa venue. Il sourit de mon air sans aucun doute étonné, je le suis... Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue. Je l'accueille avec un sourire en me détendant.

-Je pourrais te poser cette question Drago. Pourquoi es-tu ici et non pas avec nous?

-J'avais besoin de... d'être ici. Pour penser à ce qui va se passer et comment y faire face, comment gérer.

-De quoi tu parles?

- De Harry... et du fait que nous devrons lui dire sous peu ce que nous préparons. Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne au hasard d'une discussion ou d'une décision. Et je n'arrête pas de me demander comment il va réagir à ça. C'est quand même en opposition avec tous ses principes.

- C'est vrai. Et c'est alors à nous de faire en sorte qu'il accepte.

- Il n'acceptera jamais...

- Alors il faudra biaiser. S'il ne peut accepter alors proposons lui quelque chose qu'il ne peut refuser. Sa vision de ce que doit être le monde sorcier, de la façon dont il doit être géré. Nous lui présenterons ça. Je sais que ça sera une illusion pour lui. Mais à choisir entre le maintenir dans une sorte de rêve, ou d'idéal, et lui dire clairement ce que nous allons faire puis le perdre... Je préfère qu'il ne sache que ce que nous voulons qu'il sache.

L'idée ne me plait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir. Mais c'est vrai que lui dire que le monde sorcier qu'il connait, et pour lequel il a donné une partie de sa vie va devenir l'exact opposé de ce qu'il veut en faire... Enfin lui dire que finalement Lord Voldemort, les mangemorts, les sang-pur, ceux qu'il a combattu toute sa vie, vont accéder finalement au pouvoir et contrôler le monde sorcier, c'est risquer bien trop je pense. C'est risquer qu'il se braque, qu'il soit piqué au vif et qu'il fasse une bêtise que nous regretterons tous les trois... Qu'il parte... et ça je pense que je ne l'accepterais pas. Alors mentir par omission semble encore quelque chose de préférable. Des choix, des choix, encore et toujours. La vie n'a été faite que de ça. Entre Tom et Harry, rester ou partir, mettre Mordred au monde ou non, lui dire ce qu'on va faire de ce qu'Harry a tenté de sauver ou lui mentir,... en espérant que c'est la chose à faire au final...

Je lève la tête et regarde Tom. Plonge dans ses yeux, je cherche une réponse, une solution, qu'il m'aide... Et il m'aidera je le vois. Et ce que je vois me fait sourire et me pousse vers lui. Moi qui était presque allongé dans mon lit je me retrouve entre ses bras, mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'en ai besoin, de sa présence, de son amour et de tout ce qu'il peut m'apporter de bien ou de mal. C'est tout ce que je veux... Harry, Mordred et lui. C'est atypique comme famille, mais peu m'importe. C'est ce que j'ai créé. Et demain, nous parlerons à Harry. Nous allons lui expliquer tout ce qu'il va se passer. Ce monde sera à notre volonté, à notre bon vouloir, nous ferons ce qui nous plait.

Des lois seront proposées par le Magenmagot, et nous choisirons ensuite de les accepter ou non, tous les trois. Bien sûr, Tom et moi les modifierons légèrement en faveur des sorciers et à fortiori des Sang-pur. Mais que cela passe presque inaperçu. Tous le monde n'a as besoin de savoir. Pour le moment... Il faut simplement tout stabiliser. Et quand apparaitrons les problèmes, c''est là qu'il s'apercevront de ce que nous avons fait. Après, bien après que tout soit irrévocablement en place. Que tout soit comme nous le voulons et non autrement.

Bien sûr il faudra jouer dans la plus grande finesse. Ce n'est pas un jeu de force mais un jeu d'esprit. Un jeu où il faut penser à tout avant que quoi que ce soit ne se présente. Un jeu où il faut tout prévoir, tout savoir. Les mangemorts quadrillent déjà le monde sorcier sous mes ordres. Sous peu le Magenmagot sera peu à peu investi par les nôtres. Lorsque le mandat du présent ministre prendra fin, nous proposerons Harry à ce poste. En lui promettant ce monde qu'il a toujours voulu. Ce monde de paix, ce monde qui mêlera moldus et sorciers, cet idéal. Et ce monde, nous lui offrirons Tom et moi. Et tout ira bien. Tout ira parfaitement bien, parce qu'il en est ainsi de ma volonté. Et que j'ai la possibilité de faire ce que je veux. J'ai à mes côtés les sorciers les plus puissants du monde sorcier. Rien ne pourra se tenir fier et fort en face de nous, à moins de plier rapidement.

Ainsi... nous serons tous contentés. Harry verra ce monde qu'il convoite, Tom aura ce qu'il veut, et moi... moi j'aurais résolu le dilemme de ma vie.


	28. Epilogue?

Après une absence longue... très longue j'avoue... je suis désolée tout ça ^^'  
Mais l'épilogue est là! Si si c'est vrai ^^ Petit épilogue où on raconte le bonheur du monde \o/

Dans l'absolu... tout va pour le mieux. Pour l'heure...je pense que je vais tuer Mordred. Cet enfant est adorable, vraiment. Enfin il l'était. Quand il était petit et qu'il ne transplanait qu'accompagné, ou alors sur ordre. Mais l'adorable enfant a grandit. Et bien grandit. Beaucoup... Et l'intelligence très appréciable qu'il avait dans ses plus jeunes années se révèle être très embêtante maintenant. Parce qu'en plus d'être intelligent il a appris à réfléchir. Et ce ne sont, de toute évidence, pas ses parents qui vont l'en empêcher... Trop occupés les uns avec les autres à faire je ne sais quoi... et je n'ai aucune envie de le savoir. Pour le moment cet enfant est ma priorité.

Pourquoi? Peut-être parce qu'au beau milieu d'un entrainement il s'est pris d'une envie de transplaner. Il est espiègle, joueur,... intenable en un mot. Et moi je perds ma patience! Je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti du manoir ni du domaine. Comment? Même s'il était passé au travers des protections, je l'aurais su, je les ai modifiées en conséquence la première fois qu'il a eu l'idée de faire ça. Non... c'est pire. Pour le moment, il s'amuse à me voir le chercher dans le manoir. Je hais cet enfant... Je vais le tuer... Je le jure, par Morgane, je le retrouverai et je lui ferai subir ce que je connais de pire. Mais pour le moment... pour le moment, je respire.

Non, je ne courais pas, un Malfoy sait se tenir même en sa propre demeure. Mais marcher à travers le manoir entier est relativement fatiguant. Par Morgane, quel ancêtre a eu l'idée saugrenue d'en faire un endroit aussi étendu?

-Il aurait encore déserté un cour?

Douce voix à mes oreilles... suintante d'ironie.  
Ca n'arrivait pas souvent, d'habitude les sorts anti-transplanages fonctionnent mieux. Mon regard se porte sur la silhouette de Severus qui vient de me rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée.

- Où est-il, Severus? Et ne me dis pas que tu l'ignores. Tu _sais_ où il est.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Cet enfant est un monstre, et j'ai travaillé avec des monstres pendant des années alors que tu n'en élevais qu'un seul... relativement calme d'autre part.

- Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance...?

- Je pourrais avoir, oui.

Le silence devient légèrement pesant alors qu'on se regarde. Que je le sonde, et que lui sourit, de ce sourire narquois parfaitement attirant s'il n'était pas en train de me tourner en dérision. Enfin...tant qu'il ne m'est pas adressé, ou dans un contexte plus propice, ce sourire ne me dérange en rien.

- Faudra-t-il que je le demande une fois encore?

- Oui.

- Sev... s'il te plait. Où se trouve ce morveux?

- Il a investi le toit du manoir, encore. Remercie bien ton gendre delui avoir offert ce magnifique balai pour son dernier anniversaire.

Je devrais vraiment aller le chercher... si, c'est vrai! Mais pour le moment... l'idée de monter jusqu'au toit, même d'y transplaner ou d'user des mêmes moyens que mon petit-fils, et bien cette idée me rebute au plus haut point. Un soupir presque découragé passe mes lèvres.

- Il descendra quand la faim le gagnera. Et je me ferai un plaisir immense de lui refuser ça.

- Evite de le tuer ça, anéantirait Draco.

- J'éviterais, promis.

Sur ce, je délaisse l'idée de chercher Mordred, ou même de m'échiner à avoir l'idée de le chercher pour continuer l'entrainement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait besoin... Il est puissant au delà de ce que je peux imaginer et les sorts que Drago a posé sur lui retiennent sa magie. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas à m'en occuper dans l'immédiat. Non... dans l'immédiat je vais changer de tenue et me relaxer derrière un livre, un verre de Whisky à la main. Comme font les gens civilisés de ce monde.

Ce monde qui a grandement changé depuis quelques années. Cela fait maintenant six ans que Draco est revenu avec Mordred après sa Raiponse. Environ quatre que notre ministre de la magie s'appelle Harry Potter. Et, surtout, que ceux qui tirent les ficelles du pouvoir sont mon cher fils et Voldemort. Bien sûr, rien n'est officiel, absolument rien. Encore heureux, sinon il y aurait des émeutes dans tout le pays. Imaginez un des plus grands psychopathe de ce siècle, assez tyran à ses heures perdues, profondément sadique, le meurtre coulant dans ses veines, à la tête du pays. Je doute que beaucoup goûtent l'ironie. Mais remplacez-le par le Survivant, Celui par qui la Paix est arrivée, Celui qui a su calmer les ardeurs meurtrières d'un des plus grands mages noirs de son temps... alors là de suite ça va mieux.

Et ce mieux a amené... un assez grand confort je dois dire. Du moins pour les sorciers. Tant de lois sont passées sous sa plume qui ont été en notre faveur.

Une des premières, et non des moindres, la plus importante même j'ose dire ; les moldus ont connaissance de notre existence. Ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls au monde. Bien sûr, il y a eu des soulèvements de population, des chasseurs de sorcières comme au temps de Salem, ... Mais une certaine milice, un certain groupe dont notre ministre doit ignorer l'existence, a fait taire ces voix. Ce groupe... les mangemorts en activité... mais discrets bien sûr.

Il fallait bien les recycler non? Sinon les émeutes et soulèvement n'auraient pas été du fait des moldus mais du leur. Cela faisait déjà bien trop longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient rien, que le Lord les avait... oublié si l'on peut dire, et qu'ils rongeaient leur frein en attendant les ordres. Et j'ai eu beau leur expliquer que c'était affaire de politique... peu ont bien voulu attendre. Les plus hauts dans les sphères de confiance du maître ont su, et ont été récompensés pour ça. Je parle des Lestrange, de Greyback, des Carrow et autres. Ceux qui sont un minimum intelligents et qui _surtout _savent où se trouvent leurs intérêts. Je ne parle pas de moi ça serait assez inutile. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit... qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit, j'inclus Severus et Narcissa. Les liens de sang et d'amitié étant bien au delà de l'histoire du jeu politique et des « récompenses » pour service rendu. Dans l'absolu, tant que nous avons encore quelque pouvoir sur Mordred, que nous pouvons dire ce que bon nous semble et qu'on assure notre tranquillité...

Mais pour en revenir aux mangemorts, Drago a fait un travail de recherche, de pressions et de chantages pour que le groupe de mangemorts du Lord reprenne un semblant de puissance. Suite à cela il a organisé, inventorié, classé, ordonné précisément. Chacun avait une chose à faire et ne devait pas bouger de sa place sauf contre ordre signé et authentifié. Et ça a tenu, contre toute attente ça a tenu, ils étaient presque tous assez content de reprendre du service. Surtout vu ce qu'on leur demandait. Fraude, recel, évasions, maintien de la population dans une certaine peur... Tout ça était suffisant. . Tout ce que les officiers du ministère n'avaient pas le droit de faire eux le faisaient. Dans peu de temps, avec les remaniements, les Aurors auront sans doute les mêmes ordres que les mangemorts.

Et lorsque Potter est arrivé au ministère... alors tout est allé en s'arrangeant je crois. Je l'ai dit, beaucoup de lois sont passées. Sur la parcellisation des territoires des créatures magiques, sur les droits et devoirs des moldus, le droit sorcier a été révisé et modifié en conséquence, la structure même du ministère a été remaniée pour y accepter certains moldus... Bon, une chose de plus à taire, ces moldus descendent tous plus ou moins de sorciers, ils en ont du sang dans les veines.

Ca... ça c'est la version officielle.

Pour ce qui est de la réalité... les créatures magiques sont tenues très à l'écart de tout ce qui a trait à la vie politique, diplomatique et directionnelle du pays, recluses dans les terres qu'on leur a allouées. Les moldus ont enfin trouvé la place qui leur revient de droit... c'est à dire assez loin derrière les sorciers dans la hiérarchie. Il se peut aussi que certains papiers circulent quant aux privilèges des sang-pur. Le réseau des partisans du Lord a été remis à neuf. Ainsi ils ont des espions dans les pays importants, ils sont tenus au fait de tout ce qui peut se tramer au niveau des résistances. Puisque résistances il y a. Bien sûr, c'était inévitable. La révélation aux moldus qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce vaste monde, qu'il existait une sorte de monde en parallèle du leur, a exacerbé certaines pensées, de fait, les privilèges des sorciers ne sont pas au goût de tous. Et bien sûr... bien sûr... ils savent que Lord Voldemort est en vie et rien que cela, c'est un danger pour eux. Non il n'a pas fait de retour fracassant, certainement pas, mais il a été vu ici et là. Au ministère, à Poudlard, à Ste Mangouste, ils ont appris à connaître ce visage jeune. Si Potter n'avait rien dit, ils se demanderaient encore qui est cet homme sombre qui a des laissez-passer partout. Et personne ne saurait... Mais ce n'est pas grave. Les résistances sont désorganisées, de petite importance, et surveillées. Parce que tout est surveillé, plus ou moins. Le château n'est pas surveillé, pas les appartements en tous cas, le manoir n'est pas surveillé, sinon je le prendrais très mal je pense, l'impasse du tisseur ne l'est pas non plus, et ainsi quelques autres endroits comme l'orphelinat que Drago a créé. Ces endroits sont laissés... libres, en quelque sorte.

Mais globalement... le monde tient debout et s'approche du rêve qu'avait fait le Lord il y a bien longtemps... Ce rêve pour lequel j'ai reçu, comme tant d'autres, la marque qui orne mon avant-bras. Un rêve qui tend à se réaliser. Doucement mais sûrement...

Mais dans ce monde onirique il y a toutefois quelques taches d'ombre. Enfin... « tache » est un bien grand mot. Ce sont plus des désagréments inconfortables: j'ai toujours des appréhensions quant à Drago. Il n'est pas forcément complètement remis de l'éther, des tortures mentales que le Lord lui a fait subir, de son retour ici, de tout ce qui a changé rapidement pour lui. Il a des périodes de déprime, d'autres d'indifférence totale à tout, ou d'euphorie assez... inquiétante pour le moins. Son esprit n'est pas remis de tout ce qu'il a vécu. Je dois sans doute m'estimer heureux qu'il soit... sain d'esprit on va dire. Il n'est pas fou au sens strict du terme, juste un peu... hors norme.

Hors norme... Mordred aussi, et de plus en plus. On s'inquiétait déjà de sa clairvoyance à même pas dix ans. Maintenant on s'interroge sur son manque de remord. On savait que ça viendrait un moment ou un autre. Il faut savoir que les enfants d'alliance n'ont pas d'âme à eux, ils sont une combinaison des âmes de leurs parents. Sinon ils sont pure magie. Et la magie ne raisonne pas, n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, n'a pas de sentiment. Et il semblerait que Mordred non plus. Bien sûr il a des sentiments, dire qu'il n'en n'a pas est excessif... et faux. Mais il ne fait aucune différence entre ce qui est communément accepté comme le « bien » ou le « mal ». Il pourrait tuer quelqu'un sans comprendre pourquoi on lui en veut pour ce geste. Pourquoi ça n'est pas une chose commune, ou normale. Et même si on lui expliquait je pense que l'idée substantielle lui échapperait. Comprenons-nous bien , il n'est pas retardé mentalement. Ca certainement pas, mais il a une façon de penser... en marge... différente... Mais tant qu'il sera contrôlé, surveillé... tout ira bien. Il faut que tout aille bien.

Je soupire. Ca recommence, encore et encore, je n'arrête pas de penser à ça. A chaque fois que je le peux. Et ça arrive souvent. Que voulez vous, il n'y a plus de guerre alors j'ai du temps pour penser.

Je me raidis dans mon fauteuil quand je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules et descendre doucement se rejoindre sur ma poitrine.

-Quelles pensées peuvent agiter ton esprit?

-Toujours les mêmes Severus... toujours les mêmes.

-Il va falloir que tu apprennes à ne pas t'en faire autant. Tu vas finir par avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge. Déjà qu'ils ne sont pas bien foncés...

-Crois-tu que je ne me le répète pas sans cesse? Ca n'est pas une chose facile. Si tout allait pour le mieux, je ne trouverais pas de quoi m'occuper l'esprit.

-J'espère bien! Allez dis moi donc ce qui te préoccupe tant.

-Potter.

-Pourquoi je le demande à chaque fois?

-Tu espères peut-être que ça change. Honnêtement Severus, ils jouent avec le feu. Potter, contre toute attente je le reconnais, n'est pas totalement idiot. Il sait penser, quand ça l'arrange. Et si lui n'y arrive pas, ses amis si. Et eux voient de l'extérieur que le joli mensonge qu'on a brodé pour la population n'est que ça: un mensonge. Qui finira pas être découvert un jour. Et c'est ce jour qui me préoccupe.

Il se détache de moi. Dommage, je ne pouvais pas dire que ça soit désagréable. Il va s'asseoir dans un fauteuil proche, après s'être servi un verre. Il n'y a pas à réfléchir, j'apprécie ces moments de calme. Et à force de me creuser la tête pour trouver un problème il va forcément arriver . C'est comme ça non? La mauvaise fortune. On pense à une catastrophe mondiale qui va réduire le monde a néant... et ça arrive. Peu ou prou.

Voila voila...

C'est le début de la fin ^^

une review...? une remarque...? (j'accepte les "mais t'es vachement en retard! _ " )


End file.
